¿En El Mismo Mundo?
by Racksha yami
Summary: advertencias adentro... Yullen, Lucky! n.n... mis ideas raras y contra mi vida renovadas XD... un nuevo continente, un internado de miedo... trinagulos amorosos... ¿que saldra de todo eso? AU...fem.Allen! morire... x.x
1. Chapter 1

¿En El Mismo Mundo?

_**ADVERTENCIA: antes de que continues leyendo... debo hacer una pequeña advertencia (que tambien de eso depende mi vida XD) y de ante mano pedir una disculpa por si no les gusta lo que leeran (U¬¬ esperemos no ser linchadas XD) ¿abusare de mi poder de publicación y escritura? siii... . pero solo esta vez... jejeje (risa nerviosa)**_

_**una persona ya sabe de que tratara este fic... y pues... por ella me anime a publicarlo pero de ustedes depende si lo continuo, si me dicen... "no quita eso de aqui" lo hare... Un.n...(rincón de duraznos renovado) es solo una probadita de lo que seria si se puede continuar...**_

_**como he dicho en veces anteriores y lo seguire diciendo ¿escribiendo? como sea... lo que el lector pida se hara, sin alegaciones ni nada, solo pedire...piedad! (tiembla en un rincón) **_

_**este fic sera (si lo quieren XD y me lo permiten) fem. Allen (otra vez, como friego con eso verdad? XD pero es divertido verlo sufrir como mujer muajajajajajaja cof cof cof) Yullen (eso nunca faltara) Lucky (tampoco me podia faltar eso! seria un... un "pecado" XD) tratare de ponerle un poco de todo: drama, tragedia (mas que nada muajajaja) comedia... etc...**_

_** sobraran triangulos amorosos... pero no les digo mas por si deciden dejarme publicarlo... como dicen "el que no arriesga no gana" asi que... les dejo leer este nuevo moustro que atenta contra mi vida de escritora XD... pero mientras leen me mudare al polo norte... Un.n**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Cruzando el océano Ártico, lejos de los demás continentes, descubierto en el siglo XIX pero oculto desde entonces has el siglo actual, para su precisa y correcta construcción para que el ser humano viviese en ella, se seleccionaron distintas familias para poblar este nuevo lugar, poco a poco se fueron haciendo las diferentes partes, no como los continentes de Europa, América, etc. Este era pequeño, "l´aviner" (Futuro en francés) dividiendo las fronteras solo por puentes de roca verdosa, con ríos, mares, lagunas, que pasaban por todos los sitios, pudiendo así, moverse por auto, barco, góndola o a pie, simplemente.

_Los rayos de sol, pasaban entra las finas cortinas blancas sin estampados, anunciando que ya era de día, la habitación estaba en total silencio._

_Percibió un dulce aroma, algo que no le desagradaba, todos decían lo amargado y frívolo que era, pero no lo conocían del todo, nunca dijo "odio las cosas dulces" simplemente no le gustaban tanto como a otras personas._

_Miro entre sus brazos, de nuevo… una vez más… pasaron la noche juntos ¿Por qué? ni siquiera se levaban muy bien como para llegar a eso, ¿simplemente pasaba? ¿Por qué tenían el mismo problema? Quizás… solo eran excusas…_

_Tomo su celular antes de que iniciara un escándalo, frunció el ceño al ver quien marcaba tan temprano, dudo en colgar, sería la primera vez que rechazaba una llamada suya, se molestaría, pero… ¿Qué importaba? Ya le había hecho suficiente mal. Fue casi, inesperado que volviese a marcar._

_-¿Por qué no contestas?- mirándolo detenidamente._

_- tsk- apago el celular._

_- se enojara contigo y dudo que quieras eso._

_- no me interesa- se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos._

_-¿ya la olvidaste?- apretó las sabanas entre sus manos._

_- no lo sé._

_- ya veo- suspiro tranquilamente._

_El silencio reino de nuevo, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿No se había propuesto olvidarla? Por eso pasaba la noche con otra persona, ¿Qué sentía por esa persona? Abrió los ojos y contemplo esa pequeña y blanca espalda, su cabello platinado reluciendo con la luz matinal, la marca en su brazo izquierdo le hiso sonreír de medio lado._

_-¿Qué pasa?- volteo para mirarlo._

_- nada._

_- Bakanda._

_- Moyashi._

_- ¿Dónde está mi celular?_

_- yo que se…. No soy tu niñera._

_- gracias por la ayuda- dijo con sarcasmo._

_- por nada- con sonrisa sínica._

_Lo miro con molestia pero suspiro vencida, se levanto buscando el aparato ante la atenta y disimulada mirada de Kanda._

_Todo igual, desde aquella noche, la primer que pasaron juntos, aunque ligeros cambios se habían dado cada noche, en las mañanas siempre peleaban un rato antes de irse a desayunar y esa no sería la excepción._

_No lo había notado pero… ¡no! No podía hacer eso, no, más bien, no quería hacer eso, no aceptaría nunca lo que había descubierto._

**Las cosas no siempre fueron de esa forma….**

**Ciudad central, Dalian (8 meses atrás)**

El barco, tuvo problemas para desembarcar, pues el agua había comenzado a congelarse, la nevada anterior no ayudaba mucho.

_-bajen con cuidado por favor- dijo un joven ayudándole a las mujeres y niños- el suelo está congelado y resbaloso._

_-baja con cuidado shojo- con un cigarrillo en la mano._

_- no te preocupes- sonriendo._

Bajo del barco, asombrada por los grandes pilares de la ciudad, la entrada principal a "Dalian", su distracción provoco que pisara un charco de agua congelado, para cuando se dio cuenta, miraba el cielo soleado entre los brazos de su acompañante y tutor…

_-te dije que tuviera cuidado shojo- con un poco de molestia._

_- p-perdón Tikky- sonrió._

_- ¿Qué hare contigo?- sonrió- vamos, tenemos tiempo para comer algo- viendo su reloj- el auto lo traerán en 2 horas._

_- si… tengo hambre- su estomago lo confirmo._

Fueron a una cafetería cercana al puerto.

_-tres días en barco- estirándose- no fue tan malo ¿verdad?_

_- eso lo dices porque no te mareaste en el camino shojo- recordando sus constantes malestares._

_-perdona… te dije que podíamos venir en avión._

_- prefiero el mar….- dijo simplemente._

Antes de poder entrar al establecimiento, un fuerte viento frio, le arrebato la bufando a Allen.

_-espera shojo- viendo como corría detrás de la prenda._

Quiso correr tras la joven pero justo en ese momento una muchedumbre paso frente a él, perdiéndola de vista.

No muy lejos de ahí, en una parada de autobús, su bufanda llego al rostro de la única persona ahí, esta tomo la prenda con fastidio, la miro y la hiso bolita para deshacerse de esa cosa.

_-¡e-espera!- grito mientras corría._

_- ¿eh?- mirando a la chica que grito._

_-es mía…- tomando aire._

Sus miradas se encontraron, un perfecto contraste, aunque el contacto visual no duro mucho…

_-cuida bien tus cosas Moyashi- regresándole de mala gana la bufanda._

_- ¿M-Moyashi?- alzo una ceja- no me llames por nombres extraños, ni siquiera me conoces._

_- tienes carácter… Mo-ya-shi- en tono de burla._

_- ¡Kanda Yu!- grito una joven molesta- deja de insultar a una chica. Que mal educado eres._

_- A-Alma- mirándola._

_- ¿es hombre?- pensó Allen- ¡¿hombre?- grito repentinamente._

Los otros dos la miraron extrañados.

_-lo siento- sonrió- pensé que… eras mujer._

_- Moyashi…- molesto- primero me molestas con tu estúpida cosa- la bufanda- y ahora me jodes con esa estúpida idea._

_- no es una "estúpida cosa" es mi bufanda._

_- piérdete Moyashi- comenzó a caminar._

_- ¡deja de llamarme así!- vio una lata vacía y sin pensarlo dos veces la pateo, golpeando a Kanda en la cabeza._

_- ¡tu!- volteo muchos más enojado que antes- MOYASHI molesta._

_-¡tu empezaste Bakanda!_

_- ¿B-Bakanda?- pregunto para sí misma Alma._

_- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- una venita se sobresalto en su frente._

_- Bakanda… si tú te tomas la libertad de ponerme apodos sin conocerme, puedo hacer lo mismo._

_- ¡shojo!- grito Tikky a lo lejos._

_- ¿eh?- volteando- Tikky- sonrió._

_- no hagas eso de nuevo- dándole un golpecito en la cabeza._

_- p-perdón._

_- ¿son conocidos tuyos?- viendo a Alma y Kanda, que seguía muy molesto._

_- no…- viendo con enojo al japonés._

_- perdona…- sonrió Alma- soy Alma Karma._

_- no es necesario que te presentes- dijo Kanda._

_- y él es Kanda Yu. Te pido disculpas por su torpeza con las mujeres._

_- ¿Qué?- alzo una ceja- ¿torpeza con las mujeres? Alma….- con aura negra a su alrededor._

_- para que veas que lo digo en serio…- tomo las manos de Allen- te invito al restaurante de mi abuelo._

_- ¿eh?_

Sin decir más y a pesar de los reclamos de Kanda y Allen (que ahora estaban de acuerdo) Alma y Tikky los ignoraban, llegando al restaurante.

Alma explico la situación, a lo que su abuelo como buen mediador, les invito la comida. Lama y Kanda trabajaban ahí, por lo que se vieron obligados (por Alma solamente) a aceptar la comida gratis.

_-eso fue infantil shojo, además de un poco…- pensó un momento- indecente para una dama ¿no crees?_

_- ¿lo viste?- se sonrojo notoriamente._

_- no sé que paso exactamente pero… si el Conde te viese…_

_- moriría de un infarto- rio aun apenada._

_- no por nada pasaste 6 años en ese internado shojo- dijo con cierto tono de molestia._

_- no creo poder olvidar ese lugar- presiono su brazo izquierdo._

Alma atendía las mesas, pues Kanda solo terminaba llenando de pánico a los comensales, por lo que ayudaba en la cocina.

_-¿Dónde conocieron a esas personas?- pregunto el abuelo de Alma._

_-pues…- sentándose a un lado de Kanda- Kanda molestaba a la chica._

_- ya veo… no quiero que te acerques a ellos de nuevo._

_- ¿Por qué? no parecen malas personas- dijo la morena._

_- hazme caso Alma- en tono serio._

Asintió sin realmente tener la intención de alejarse de esas dos personas, eran interesantes, especialmente Allen por su marca extraña y carmesí en el rostro, vaya forma de portar un "tatuaje".

_-será mejor irnos shojo._

_- si- sonrió- Alma._

_- ¿dime?- acercándose a ellos para molestia de su abuelo._

_- gracias por invitarnos._

_- no te preocupes, es una disculpa de parte de Yu._

_- ¿Yu?- alzo una ceja._

_- Kanda…- dijo Alma- se que nunca lo haría por si mismo así que… le estoy haciendo el favor._

_- nadie te pidió ayuda- molesto._

_- no debes se descortés con ella- mirándolo feo._

_- no me interesa ser "bueno o malo" como dices, con una Moyashi._

_- ¡me llamo Allen!- molesta._

_- es lo mismo._

_- mejor nos vamos- tomando a Allen del brazo- muchas gracias, con su permiso- saliendo del restaurante._

_- ¡déjame!- alego la albina- no dejare que me llame de ese modo- enojada._

_- tus modales Allen._

_- ¡no me interesa!_

Finalmente Tikky logro alejarse lo suficiente para que Allen se calmara y dejara de gritar incoherencias contra Kanda; en el restaurante, Alma veía sorprendida la escena, ¿Cómo alguien con el aspecto de Allen podía perder la cabeza así? No parecía una joven de malos modales o de carácter fuerte.

_-espero encontrarlos de nuevo- sonriendo- ¿verdad Yu?_

_- no- entrando a la cocina._

**Puerto, estacionamiento subterráneo…**

_-¿sigues molesta shojo?- recibiendo las llaves de su automóvil._

_-….- los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido._

_- entiendo- sonrió- sube, debemos llegar a casa en 30 minutos._

El camino fue tranquilo y lento, a pesar de ser invierno, tener vacaciones, trabajar menos horas, había transito, afortunadamente la casa de Mana quedaba cerca de una universidad, justamente donde Allen estudiaría.

Las calles llenas de arboles cubiertos de nieve, charcos congelados brillando con la luz solar, si bien era diciembre, la navidad no se celebraba en "Dalian" se pasaba como cualquier otro día, si acaso una fiesta con la familia pero no a la escala de la noche buena y demás. Por lo cual no se veían adornos coloridos y árboles navideños.

El único día de celebración a lo grande, era el 31, para celebrar el descubrimiento del continente, siglos atrás.

_-¿eso era una biblioteca?- volteando._

_- eso parece- sonrió._

_- ¿no debería estar en el centro?_

_- aquí no veras nada parecido a Inglaterra u otro país, es como si…- pensó un momento- si estuviésemos en otro siglo shojo, son mas reservados y las cosas son… la mayoría contrarias a los otros continente, me refiero a las costumbres y esas cosas._

_- ahora entiendo porque no hay adornos navideños._

_- aquí no existe eso. Pero si quieres podemos celebrar de todos modos._

_- no, lo mejor será seguir sus costumbres- sonriendo._

La residencia Walker, quedaba entre una mansión de color rojiza, por el ladrillo sin pintura y un gran campo verde, sin construcción alguna, quizá un terreno sin dueño o abandonado.

La mansión de Mana, el portón negro con una "W" en color plata, daba un aire de imponencia al verlo, con las formas de rosas, hechas a mano en los barrotes, todo el terreno rodeado por una barda de piedra gris, con unos 2 metros de altura.

Un camino de grava oscura, dividida en dos, una hacia la puerta principal de la mansión y otra hacia la cochera; un extenso jardín blanco, con varios arboles frutales seguramente, pues a Mana le gustaba tener todo tipo de frutas en la mesa, para disfrutar distintos olores, sabores y texturas, después de todo era un artista, músico, pintor, actor de circo, un sinfín de cosas, necesitaba inspiración.

Justo en el centro del camino de grava, un circulo de pavimentos blanco, con algunas masetas sin plantas, con pasto blanco alrededor, una muy pequeña fuente en forma de sol con una media luna dentro.

Tres escalones de madera indicando el camino hacia la puerta de madera rojiza, 6 pilares blancos sostenían la terraza de madera, un foco intermedio para iluminar la entrada; las ventanas con protecciones negras.

Tenía un color azul oscuro que combinaba con el color madera de las terminaciones, en el tejado y parte inferior de la pared, cortinas blancas con estampados de rosas, casi imperceptibles, no por nada tenía el nombre de "Bara Yashiki" (Mansión de las rosas).

Tikky abrió la puerta principal, dejando que Allen viese la mansión, antes de desempacar, los muebles habían llegado dos días atrás así que no tendrían problemas con eso.

Todo el piso, tapizado con una alfombra café pálida, las paredes blancas, lo primero que se podía ver al entrar era el amplio recibidor con las escaleras de madera oscura en medio, dividiéndolo en dos, a la derecha había tres puertas, donde residan la sala de estar, una puerta corrediza para salir al jardín trasero, un estudio con muchos, demasiados libros y por ultimo el salón de música de Mana, su piano negro de cola, era lo que mas destacaba del lugar.

Mientras que a la izquierda, estaban la cocina y el comedor dividido solo por un arco de concreto blanco, la puerta final era un medio baño, de azulejo café simulando ser madera.

_-¿Qué te parece shojo?- dejando las maletas en la entrada._

_- es muy grande- sonriendo._

_- ¿te parece?- hecho una mirada rápida- a mi me parece pequeña._

_- ¿Qué?- viéndolo con extrañeza._

_- bueno, la mansión del Conde es mas grande. No me sorprende solo estuviste ahí un par de veces cuando eras pequeña._

_- sí, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pase en ese internado._

Dejaron su charla para después y se dedicaron a acomodar las cosas que hacían falta.

**Biblioteca "Bookman"…**

Afuera, el extenso terreno ahora blanco, debajo de un roble donde había una banca, ocupado por dos jóvenes… uno de ellos lloraba de la risa, su cabello rojo y ojos esmeraldas no pasaban desapercibidos por ninguna chica.

_-no puedo creerlo Yu-chan- presionando su estomago- ¿Cómo pudiste ser así?- las lagrimillas seguían saliendo._

_- ¡cállate de una vez!- una venita se sobresalto de su frente._

_- p-perdón…- la risa se fue._

_- ¿puedes ayudarme o no?- pregunto de mala gana._

_- sí, solo dime el nombre de la chica._

_-….- lo miraba fijamente._

_- ¿no lo sabes verdad?- Un.n_

_- ¿c-como voy a saberlo?- miro molesto hacia otro lado- es una Moyashi molesta._

_- debió ser una linda chica- sonrió- si te pones así por algo como esto… seguramente te gusto ¿no Yu-chan?- sonriendo pícaramente- ya era hora de que dejaras a Karma._

_- ¿Qué?- Lavi sintió como si la mirada oscura de Kanda lo acuchillara lentamente por dentro._

_- lo siento…- comenzó a sudar frio- pero no puedo hacer nada si no sabes el nombre, por lo menos el apellido._

_- tsk- metió las manos a su chamarra y encontró algo._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- esto es…- mirando una tarjeta del tamaño de una credencial._

_- ¿Allen Walker?- viendo la fotografía- seguramente es su identificación de alguna escuela._

_- investígala._

_- ¿Por qué?- tomando la credencial- no se ve como una mala persona, además si es linda- sonriendo- me gustaría conocerla._

_- no me interesa lo que hagas con ella. Investiga ese colegio._

_- ¿Milenios Orden?- se puso serio._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- miro a Lavi- ¿sabes algo?_

_- ese sitio- le dieron escalofríos- pobre chica, debió sufrir bastante- viendo la foto de Allen con tristeza- no es un colegio Yu-chan, es un internado… de lo peor- con molestia en las ultimas palabras._

Kanda lo miraba fijamente, también el abuelo de alma había dicho algo así, además de prohibirle a su nieta acercarse a la Moyashi, ¿Qué pasaba con ese lugar? Muchos parecían conocerlo y simplemente ponían cara de miedo o tristeza también decían cosas como "pobrecilla" "que lastima".

_-esa marca- señalando la marca rojiza de Allen, en su ojo._

_- ¿Qué pasa con eso?_

_- no puedo hablar aquí- guardo la credencial- ven a mi casa esta noche, te diré lo que se._

_- bien- se levanto y tomo sus cosas._

_- Yu…_

_-no me digas así- mirándolo con enojo._

_- ¿de verdad… dejaste a Alma?- viéndolo fijamente._

_-….- suspiro con pesadez- te veo en la noche- siguió con su camino hacia la salida._

_- Yu… si sigues con esa mocosa…- frunció el seño- algo podre hacer- sonrió._

Más tarde, cerca de las 6:00 Pm Lavi regreso a casa, pensativo, tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien corría en dirección contraria a él, por lo que chocaron, terminando en el pavimento.

_-perdón- sonó preocupada- ¿estás bien?_

_- s-si…- abrió los ojos- ¿eh?- se sorprendió de ver a la misma joven de la credencial._

_- ¿no te lastimaste?- seguía en el piso como Lavi._

_- no- sonrió y se levanto- perdona, fui yo quien estaba en otro mundo._

_- menos mal- sonrió._

_- soy Lavi- ayudándole a pararse._

_- Allen- sonriendo- gracias._

_-no te había visto ¿eres nueva aquí?_

_- sí, acabo de llegar de Inglaterra._

_- vaya…- alzo un poco la mirada- ¡¿Qué?_

_- ¿q-que pasa?- sorprendida por la reacción del pelirrojo._

_- esa mansión…- refiriéndose a la de Mana._

_- ¿Qué pasa con ella?_

_- hace mucho que no veía las luces prendidas….- analizo todo- ¿v-vives ahí?_

_- sí, mi padre era el dueño._

_- ¡¿eres la hija de Mana Walker?_

_- s-si._

_- conejo._

_- hola Yu- sonriendo- llegaste temprano._

Allen y Kanda se miraron un momento…

_-¡TU!- dijeron al mismo tiempo._

Lavi solo sonrió ampliamente, sería algo interesante ver como se relacionaban esos dos. Por fin algo divertido en la ciudad…

**¿continuara? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Lavi sonreía ampliamente, esas escenas nunca las veía, cualquier persona (menos Alma y ahora Allen) le temían al japonés, comenzaban a pelear pero si veían que Kanda respondía salían huyendo como "presa a punto de ser cazada".

_-retira lo dicho Bakanda- molesta._

_- no lo hare Moyashi._

_- afeminado._

_- chibi._

El pelirrojo disfruto mucho ese momento, pero debía detenerlos antes de que se mataran…

_-tranquilos._

_- ¡ tu no te metas!- viéndolo furiosos._

_- terminaran casados…. O por lo menos como pareja- murmuro._

_- ¿Qué dijiste conejo?- una hermosa katana salió de la nada y se poso en el cuello de Lavi._

_- n-nada….- nervioso- ¿te parece si entramos a mi casa?_

_- tsk- guardando a Mugen._

_- por cierto Allen-chan… ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa? Es muy tarde ¿no crees?_

_- ¡lo había olvidado! Mi credencial de la escuela se me cayó… quizá en el restaurante de Alma._

_- ¿esta?- mostrándole la credencial._

_- ¿Dónde la encontraste?_

_-….- miro a Kanda sonriendo._

_- ¿Qué?- viendo a ambos._

Se miraron por un momento, aun así desviaron la mirada con molestia.

_-Esto será divertido- pensó el pelirrojo- será como meter las manos al fuego con una dinamita entre los dedos pero… es por el bien de Yu._

_- shojo…- saliendo de la mansión Walker._

_- Tikky- sonrió._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- viendo a los tres jóvenes._

_- nada- siguió sonriendo- Ba… Kanda encontró mi credencial._

_- ya veo… bien así no tendrás que ir hasta el centro._

_-ah… él es Lavi- sonrió al presentarlos._

_- eres nuestro vecino ¿verdad?- extendió la mano- Tikky Mikk, a tus ordenes._

_- eso parece- respondiendo al saludo- Lavi Bookman._

_- bien, shojo ¿estarás bien?_

_- no te preocupes._

_- en ese caso, tratare de no llegar tarde._

_- si- sonriendo._

Tikky se marcho en su automóvil deportivo rojo, tenía unos negocios que arreglar antes de quedarse permanentemente en esa ciudad.

_-Estaré adentro- dijo Kanda._

_- Kanda…- lo llamo Allen._

_- ¿Qué quieres Moyashi?_

_- g-gracias- le costó trabajo decirlo._

_- tsk, cuida más tu cosas- caminando hacia la mansión Bookman._

_- ¿Qué te parece la ciudad Allen-chan?- cambio de tema al ver la molestia de la albina._

_- es grande- se tranquilizo- y su ambiente es agradable._

_- ya veo- sonriendo- bueno, ¿no quieres pasar a mi casa?_

_- gracias pero… aun tengo cosas que arreglar._

_- ¿será otro día?_

_- claro._

Cada quien tomo su rumbo, afuera comenzaba a hacer frio, el invierno en la ciudad solía ser crudo y bastante cruel, con respecto a la temperatura.

_-será mejor que te quedes Yu._

_- no me llames por mi nombre- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre Mugen._

_- p-perdona…- sonriendo con pánico._

_-¿Qué tienes?- refiriéndose a la información antes pedida._

_- veras….- sentándose junto a la chimenea- ese internado no es humano, sus reglas son… realmente estrictas, ni siquiera tu podrías soportarlo Yu._

_-…- pareció interesarle._

_- los únicos que van a ese lugar, son los hijos de empresarios o dictadores importantes. La suma de dinero que pagan por mes es impresionante, lo que gana el Panda en un año…. Ellos lo gastan en un día…_

_- un desperdicio- dijo con molestia._

_- pero… el padre de Allen-chan no era empresario… era un artista, uno muy bueno pero…_

_- Mana Walker….- murmuro._

_- es mis artistas favoritos, y si no mal recuerdo… también tuyo Yu._

_-…- mirada asesina para Lavi._

_- e-el caso es que…- sudo frio- no dudo que pudiese pagar la escuela pero…. ¿para qué mandar a su hija a un lugar como ese? Ningún padre en su sano juicio lo haría, a menos que quisiera que fuera el doble de "Hitler" o peor…_

_- ¿es todo?_

_- no- sonriendo- hay mucho mas…. La historia de Allen-chan es increíblemente corta._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- solo están los registros de su adopción por Mana…. La estancia en el internado… y… eso es todo._

_- ¿Quién demonios es?_

_- no parece una mala persona Yu, es de las pocas que realmente te enfrentan._

_- seguro es idiota. Igual que tu._

_-…..- Un.ñ- realmente te gusta ¿verdad?_

_-….….- lo miro con aura en forma de demonio._

Allen limpiaba el piano de Mana, cuando le pareció escuchar un grito de auxilio.

_-debió ser mi imaginación- sonrió y siguió limpiando._

Gracias a él "señor tiempo" Kanda se fue a casa, dejando a un casi muerto Lavi en la sala de su casa, literalmente con el alma fuera de su cuerpo.

_-Yu… ha estado de peor humor desde hace unos días…- sonrió._

_- ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto Bookman viendo a su nieto, tirado en el piso._

_- nada…- incorporándose un poco- sólo… pensaba algo._

_- mañana debes abrir temprano la biblioteca, vete a dormir._

_- ¡pero si son sólo las 10:00!- replico como niño pequeño._

_-…-lo miro como "soy tu abuelo y harás lo que yo diga"._

_- ya voy- se levanto de mala gana- estoy de vacaciones y aun así debo levantarme temprano._

La mañana llego rápidamente para el pelirrojo, a pesar de los regaños de su abuelo, termino durmiéndose cerca de las 12:00 pm. Salió de casa bostezando, cerro la reja y miro hacia la mansión Walker, sonrió al ver a la nueva dueña saliendo.

_-buenos días Allen-chan- sonriendo._

_- ¿eh?- volteando- Lavi, buenos días._

_- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?_

_- quiero ver la ciudad- sonrió- Tikky me dijo que había lugares muy bonitos, además…- caminando hacia Lavi- quiero conocer un parque en especial._

_- ya veo, te recomiendo ir en bicicleta._

_- bueno, no tengo- sonrió apenada._

_- ¿Qué?- alzo una ceja_

_- mis cosas… bueno la mayoría de ellas se quedaron en casa de mi abuelo- rio._

_-…..- o.o- t-te presto la mía, si quieres._

_- ¿en serio?- pareció emocionarse- gracias._

_- por nada- un ligero sonrojo adornos sus mejillas y no precisamente por el frio._

Iban platicando en el camino, sobre Mana y sus diversos trabajos.

_-dime Allen-chan… ¿Cómo terminaste ene se internado? Me gustaría saberlo._

_-…- sereno su rostro unos segundos pero después volvió a sonreír- hoy hace mas frio que ayer ¿no te parece? En Inglaterra no hace tanto como aquí. ¿Por qué será?_

_- ¿no puedes decírmelo?_

_- cuidare bien de tu bici no te preocupes._

_- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?- sonó decepcionado- es por… porque nos acabamos de conocer._

_- no es eso- dijo repentinamente._

_- ¿Qué?- viéndola._

_- solo… no me gusta hablar de eso- sonriendo._

_- ¿Cómo puede sonreír de esa forma?- se pregunto a sí mismo._

_- bien, te veo mas tarde._

_- sí, ten cuidado- sonrió._

La sonrisa de Lavi se borro casi por completo cuando le vio alejarse, ¿Qué persona era capaz de sonreír a pesar de quizá, tener recuerdos más crueles y horribles que una película de terror que no te deja dormir durante semanas? Allen era una persona nueva para él, quería conocer más a fondo a esa joven, además si le iba bien, podría alejar a Kanda de Alma que para su criterio, solo le daba problemas a su amigo.

**Parque Natural N°19**

Afortunadamente, como decían "nunca se olvida como andar en bicicleta" Allen no tuvo problemas para manejar, a excepción de cuando los perritos se metían en su camino, cerca de un puesto de sodas…

_-hace mas frio de lo normal- dijo la dueña del puesto._

_- lo mejor sería que vendieras café abuela- dijo una joven de 16 años._

_- ¿disculpe?- hablo Allen- ¿podría decirme donde queda el parque N°14?_

_- no queda muy lejos- sonrió la anciana- solo sigue ese camino- señalo el camino central del parque._

_- mejor solo sigue el camino azul- sonrió la nieta- la bueno de estos parques es que sus caminos son de distintos colores y así es más fácil llegar a donde quieres._

_- ya veo- sonrió- gracias._

Tomo el camino indicado por la joven pero…

_-¿no es el mismo parque?- se pregunto a sí misma- quizá me equivoque en alguna vuelta._

Busco el puesto de sodas pero no encontró nada, además la fuente central era distinta, ¿Por qué todo se parecía en esa ciudad? Suspiro con cansancio de dar vueltas y no encontrar a alguien, que no huyera al ver su "marca" odiaba ese internado, gracias a eso su vida "social" se esfumo, eran muy pocas, realmente muy pocas los individuos que no temían acercarse y charlar un poco con ella.

_-creo que debí esperar a Tikky- susurro- creo que… me perdí de nuevo- sonrió para sí misma._

_- pensaba que eras extraña- dijo burlonamente- ahora sé que estás loca._

_- ¿Qué dijiste Bakanda?- levanto la mirada._

_- hablas sola… no es muy normal que digamos Moyashi._

_- ¡es Allen!- molesta- y lo que haga no es tu problema._

_- esta perdida- lo afirmo._

_- n-no te interesa- volteo a otro lado tratando de ocultar su vergüenza._

_- tsk…. Si no conoces el lugar no deberías salir sola._

_- ¿me ayudas?_

_- no._

_- no debí preguntar- se levanto y tomo la bici de Lavi._

_- no es por ahí._

_- ¡no hables si no me piensas ayudar Bakanda!- lo miro molesta._

_-como quieras- tomo asiento donde estaba antes Allen._

La albina de fue molesta, pero a la vez sonreía sinceramente, Kanda y Lavi eran de las pocas personas que no huían, aunque el japonés le molestara. Era divertido hacerlo, podía sacar su frustración.

Minutos después…

_-tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación- afirmándolo en forma de burla._

_- ¡c-cállate!- molesta- es la primera vez que estoy aquí._

_- tsk…- levantándose de la banca- muévete._

_- ¿eh?- viendo a Kanda._

_- si quieres seguir perdida quédate ahí._

_- ¡espera!- bajo de la bicicleta y camino a un lado del japonés._

Después de todo no era tan mala persona ¿verdad? Sonrió; caminaron por un rato sin decir palabra alguna, a pesar de ser temprano el viento era cálido, el sol brillaba por encima de sus cabezas, extraño en invierno, alguna vez Tikky le menciono que a pesar de estar en el mismo planeta, ese lugar era extraño (una de tantas cosas) sobre todo el clima, siendo invierno el sol podía salir y calentar de vez en cuando, en primavera era normal que lloviese por semanas, en verano algunas lloviznas y en otoño el viento se volvía bastante frio.

Kanda se detuvo repentinamente, después tomo asiento debajo de un árbol cubierto por la nieve platinada.

_-¿este es el parque 14?_

_- si- respondió secamente._

_- realmente estaba lejos- sonrió- gracias._

_- tsk- cerró los ojos._

_-…..- lo observo detenidamente._

_- ¿Qué?- pregunto con molestia._

_- n-nada- desviando la mirada._

_- ¿no tenias que hacer?_

_-….- una venita se sobresalto de su frente- cierto._

Subió a la bicicleta y comenzó su recorrido por el parque; a pesar de haber muchos parques (cerca de 6) eran extensos y bien cuidados a pesar de ser invierno, las personas felices disfrutando de sus vacaciones, el parque 14 era el más tranquilo de todos o eso le dijo alguna vez Mana, por lo que ahí tenía sus fuentes de inspiración, los niños jugando con la nieve, el sonido del agua cayendo por la roca de la fuente central, en forma de pierrot.

**Unas horas después, en el árbol donde se quedo Kanda…**

Sintió un calor cerca de su frente, alzo la mirada y se encontró con Allen sonriendo y ofreciéndole una crepa.

_-si no la quieres me la puedo comer yo- siguió sonriendo._

_- tsk- la tomo de mala gana._

Sin preguntárselo o pedirle permiso, Allen se sentó junto a él, a la distancia perfecta para no matarse.

_-¿Quién dijo que podías estar aquí? Moyashi._

_- es un parque libre ¿no?- comenzó a devorar su crepa- no eres dueño de este lugar Bakanda._

Observo bien a la albina, noto el pequeño paquete que tenía en las manos, una caja blanca con letras rojas.

_-¿piensas comerte todo eso?- U¬¬_

_- si- sonriendo feliz._

_- engordaras._

_- no importa._

_-…- regreso su vista al libro que tenía en las manos._

_- ¿te gusta mucho verdad?- seguía comiendo._

_- no te interesa._

_- Hamlet…- sonrió- ¿quieres ser actor o algo así?_

_- no- alzo una ceja con molestia._

_- ¿seguro?_

_- quieres callarte- la miro- no me dejas concentrar._

_- perdón…- regreso la mirada a sus crepas._

_- es muy dulce- viendo la crepa que Allen le regalo._

_- eso es obvio Bakanda- tomo otra crepa de la caja._

_- ¿no pudiste comprar otra? Hay saldas, Moyashi._

_- para el frio es mejor algo dulce- cerca de las 12:00 el calor se fue, dándole paso a brisas heladas- pero era de suponerse- lo miro de reojo- eres un amargado, te hace falta comer más cosas dulces._

_- ¿Qué dijiste? Chibi-Moyashi._

_- ¡me llamo Allen! ¿Es que no puedes aprenderlo?- molesta._

_- no hace falta, si eres una Moyashi._

_- ¡que no! Bakanda._

_- ¡que lindos se ven!- sonriendo ampliamente- peleándose por tonterías. Una pareja de recién casados._

_- hola Lavi- sonrió._

_- pensé que estarías aquí- se sentó frente a ellos- tu…mmmmm- pensó un momento._

_- tutor- dijo Allen- Tikky es mi tutor._

_- sí, me dijo que seguramente estabas en este sitio así que decide venir a buscarte._

_- escapaste del trabajo- aseguro Kanda._

_-…. ¿c-como crees Yu?- lo había descubierto._

_-¿quieres?- mostrándole la caja con crepas._

_- gracias- sonrió y tomo una- Allen-chan…_

_- ¿dime?_

_- ¿t-te comerás todo eso?- sorprendido._

_- si ¿Por qué?_

_- vaya… sí que tienes apetito- Un.n_

_- pensaba comprar mas pero…- sonrió apenada- no me alcanzo el dinero- rio._

_-…..- O.o_

_- tengo que encontrar un libro para Tikky, así que no puedo gastarme todo en comida._

_- ya veo. ¿Qué tipo de libro? Quizás pueda ayudarte a encontrarlo._

_-es de matemáticas- tomo una nueva crepa._

_- ¿matemáticas?- alzo una ceja- ¿es profesor o algo así?_

_- sí, dará clases en la escuela donde estudiare._

_- ¿en cuál?- pregunto curioso._

_- creo que se llama- trato de recordar- "Ushinawareta Kyanbasu"_

_- ¡¿en serio?- emocionado- Yu y yo estudiamos ahí. Me alegra tenerte como compañera Allen-chan ¿en qué año vas?_

_- primero año…de universidad._

_- ¡¿Qué?- se sorprendió mucho._

_- ¿estás bromeando?- pregunto Kanda._

_- ¿Por qué?- mirándolos a ambos._

_- ¿c-cuántos años tienes Allen?_

_- 17- sonriendo- pero dentro de unos días 18._

_- pensé… que tenias 16 años- rio._

_- Moyashi._

_- ¡Allen!- miro molesta a Kanda._

_- así que… somos dos años mayores que tu- sonriendo- Yu… no puedes dejar que eso te reprima- poniendo su mano en el hombro del japonés- tu puedes, no importa si es menor que tu._

_- ¿Qué?- alzo una ceja._

_- tu sabes…- sonriendo pícaramente- si vas a salir con una chica menor que tu… no dejes que eso te…- interrumpido por Mugen en su cuello._

_- ¡¿Qué jodidos dices?- enojado- ¿Por qué saldría con ella? Estas demente ¿o qué?_

_-opino lo mismo- saboreaba su ultima crepa- ¿Por qué saldría con un Bakanda?_

Sus miradas se encontraron, lanzándose rayitos uno al otro.

_-me pregunto…- sonrió- ¿Cuántos hijos tendrán? Veamos… uno parecido a Yu, otro parecido a Allen-chan y uno más parecido a los dos- feliz- ¡seré tío de tres!- emocionado._

_- ¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo con voz macabra._

_-…- un escalofrió y el pánico se apoderó de él- ¿q-que? es solo una broma chicos- nervioso por las miradas asesinas de sus dos amigos- ¡de verdad solo bromeaba!_

Después de la masacre del pelirrojo conejo…

_-Me voy- tirando la basura en su lugar- ¿Lavi estará bien?- viendo al pelirrojo aun medio muerto._

_- lamentablemente si- dijo Kanda molesto._

_- creo…- sonrió- que no pasamos un poco ¿no crees?_

_- no- tomo sus cosas._

_- ¿lo dejaras solo?_

_- a mí que me importa si le pasa algo._

_- bien, me quedare hasta que despierte._

_- tsk._

Más tarde, Lavi despertó con dolor de cabeza y unos cuantos moretones.

_-¿Qué paso?- agarrando su cabeza como si todo el mundo se moviera._

_- ¿te sientes mejor?- sonrió._

_- ¿Allen-chan?...- recodo lo que había pasado- ¿Dónde está Yu?_

_- se fue hace unos minutos._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado?- levantándose._

_- cerca de 1 hora._

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡El panda me matara!- entro en pánico- nos vemos Allen-chan._

_- ¡Lavi! Espera llévate tu…- interrumpida._

_- ¡gracias por esperarme!- corriendo lo más rápido que podía._

_- bicicleta- termino la frase aunque el pelirrojo ya no estaba._

**Biblioteca Bookman…**

Lavi suspiraba con unos chichones en su cabeza, cortesía de Bookman, alias Panda y su abuelo, primero Kanda y Allen lo habían tomado de "saco de boxeo" y ahora el viejo, bonita suerte tenia ese día, llego tarde pues sus pies lo traicionaron en el camino, dándole calambre al correr sin precalentar los músculos, debía tomar la idea de Allen y llevarse su bicicleta.

La voz de una mujer le saco de sus pensamientos, la miro y se encontró con unos ojos lavanda y cabello con destello verdes.

_-hola- sonrió- ¿de casualidad podrías mostrarme un mapa de la ciudad?_

_-¿eh? Si, espera un momento._

Lavi busco un mapa de la ciudad, el más nuevo que tenían, se lo dio a la chica y esta paso a una de las mesas para verlo mejor.

_-no la había visto antes- sonrió- ¿otra persona nueva? Este año está terminando bien._

Unos minutos después, la chica le regreso el mapa.

_-te lo agradezco, salvaste mi vida- sonriendo._

_- me da gusto. Soy Lavi- extendió su mano._

_- Lenalee- respondió al saludo con un tierno sonrojo._

_- ¿eres nueva por aquí verdad?_

_- sí. ¿c-como lo supiste?_

_- se podría decir que conozco a la mayoría de las personas de la ciudad._

_- vaya…_

_- ¡Bakanda! Tú te metiste en mi camino, no es mi culpa._

_-¡pues cómprate unos lentes Moyashi ciega!_

_- ¡tu estabas en medio del camino!_

_- ¿no sabes conducir una bicicleta? Es fácil, hasta para un cerebro de haba como tu._

_- ¿Cómo me dijiste?_

_- ¡Allen, Kanda! Están en la biblioteca, no griten- dijo un poco molesto._

Los nombrados miraron al pelirrojo con sorpresa, Kanda fue un poco más disimulado, pero nunca había visto al conejo así.

_-no quiero meterme en problemas con el panda de nuevo._

_- p-perdona- dijo Allen- pero este idiota fue el culpable de todo._

_- ¿a quién le dijiste idiota Moyashi?_

_- a ti ¿a quién más?_

De nuevo la mirada con rayitos entre ambos, Lavi sonrió, mientras que Lenalee veía la escena con sorpresa.

_-¿no harás nada?- viendo al pelirrojo._

_- no, terminaría golpeado- dijo con cierto temor- además… es normal en ellos, siempre es así._

_- ¿siempre?_

_- sí, llevan unas horas de conocerse y ya se aman._

_- ¡¿qué dijiste?- viéndolo con cara de demonio recién invocado._

_- ¡n-nada!- escondiéndose detrás del mostrador._

Lenalee sonrió, esa ciudad parecía realmente interesante, le gustaría ver como terminaban esos dos, además… Lavi no era una mala persona.

**¿continuara?**

**el segundo capi XD ¿asi o mas lok yo? jaja... U. bien ya aparecio otro personaje, jeje proximo capi empiezan los problemas (¿mas? claro) ademas... Tikky visitando a Lavi, cuando esta solo en casa! O.O- ¿pasa algo? no lo creo aun es muy pronto ajajaja XD bueno quien sabe... Un.n aunque no he muerto, seguire en el polo norte (literalmente porque hace un frio del demonio por aca T.T) jaja... .**

**espero que les guste este capi U-.- mas raro de lo normal...**

**Kai-Gray- que bien que te gustara n.n... un consejo ten cuidado con la cabeza cuando ruedes por el suelo XD me ha paso XD jajaja un golpe por parte dde tu cama no es bonito jajaja**

** laww... gracias por leerlo, mis locuras son... extrañas Un.ñ me alegro que le gusten a alguien XD**

**Ai-Midori- gracias T.T... espero no cambiarle la personalidad a nigun personaje... al menos no demasiado XD... U¬¬ sube tu historia! yo la leere, seguro n.n**

**soy Yo-Sariel- listo! segundo capi... jejee los otros? x.x lo hare... algun dia muajajajaja XD pero lo hare...**

**makuya-love- ¡cuanto tiempo! n.n me alegra que sigas viva.. Xb gracias, espero que siga siendo interesante y no sacar mis locuras... dementes... U¬¬ pero no sería normal en mi XD**

**tambien a quienes leen y no dejan review... gracias por leer esta demancia mía XD**

**nos leemos en el siguiente capi? Un.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Había pasado una semana desde que Lenalee llego a la ciudad, casi instantáneamente se llevo bien con Allen y Lavi, Kanda… era otra historia.

Lavi miraba la pantalla de su computadora, atónito, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Quería respuestas, ¿fue casualidad que lo descubriera?

_**Todo empezó esa mañana…._

**_Biblioteca Bookman_**

_Lavi leía con aburrimiento, el nuevo libro que les llevaron a la biblioteca por petición de su abuelo, no le encontraba chiste alguno a una novela trillada, una nueva versión de Romeo y Julieta, ¿Qué no se les ocurría algo más?_

_Su descanso llego por fin, se le había hecho eterno el tiempo de espera, la nueva chica que su abuelo había contratado solía retrasarse, pero siendo mujer, Lavi no decía nada, aunque si hubiese sido hombre, las cosas serian diferentes._

_Salió estirándose, el sol había salido de nuevo, sonrió, pero su cara de felicidad duro poco, al ver a una chica leyendo una revista donde le pareció ver a Allen._

_-¿disculpa?_

_- ¿dime?_

_- ¿podrías prestármela un momento?_

_- sí, claro- dándole la revista._

_-no puede ser….- miraba esas imágenes incrédulo. **_

**De regreso en la casa de Lavi…**

Siguió buscando información sobre el hecho que había descubierto.

_-¿Qué no hay resultados?- sorprendido._

_- ¿Qué querías?- entrando al cuarto del pelirrojo._

_- es importante Yu- no despego su mirada de la pantalla._

_- te quedaras ciego._

_- eso no importa. Descubrí algo más sobre Allen-chan._

_-…- lo miro desinteresado._

_- ¡es en serio Yu!- lo miro- por lo menos muestra un poco de interés._

_- tsk- se sentó en la cama de Lavi._

_- Allen-chan era famosa en Inglaterra, Francia y otros países de gran importancia._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- aunque su nombre y aspecto son diferentes. Mira- haciéndose a un lado para que Kanda viese._

Cualquiera diría que el conejo deliraba pero, había muchas coincidencias, empezando por la macar roja en su rostro, ciertamente era Allen; Alice Noah, cabello castaño al hombro, los mismos ojos grises, pero… su expresión era completamente opuesta a la joven sonriente que conocieron, "serenidad absoluta" Lavi nunca pensó ver a la albina en esa fase.

_-solo se parece- dijo Kanda, aun viendo las similitudes._

_- ¿Qué?- sorprendido- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Yu?_

**Centro, restaurante de la familia Karma…**

_-me alegra que vinieras Allen- sonriendo._

_- hola Alma._

_- pasa- antes de que Allen dijera algo, Alma la llevo a una mesa desocupada- ¿Qué vas a pedir?_

_- s-solo vine… por un encargo de Tikky- sonrió._

_- que mal- decepcionada- pensé que te podrías quedar un rato._

_- perdona._

_- bien, ¿vendrás después no?_

_- sería mejor que no lo hiciera- miro al abuelo de Alma- no parezco agradarle a tu abuelo._

_- no le hagas caso. Puedes venir cuando quieras._

Mientras caminaba hacia la mansión, se encontró con un puesto de revistas y vio algo que no le gusto.

**Mansión Walker…**

_-¿no está?- pregunto Lavi- ¿a qué hora regresa?_

_- no lo sé shonen- recargado en la puerta._

_- bonito momento para salir Allen-chan- suspiro con pesadez._

_- pueden esperarla- sonrió- pasen._

Kanda entro de mala gana mientras que Lavi miraba cada rincón de la mansión de su artista favorito, no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría, tantos años de tener a Mana como vecino y esa era la primera vez que la veía por dentro, algunas veces, el mayor lo invitaba a comer con él, pero siempre fue en el jardín trasero, Kanda también aunque prefería guardarse sus recuerdos.

Minutos más tarde, Allen llego con las mejillas rojas y agitada con una revista en sus manos.

_- ¡Tikky tenemos problemas!_

_- shojo- sonrió._

_- hola Allen-chan- sonriendo ampliamente._

_- ¿eh?- viendo a Lavi y a Kanda- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?_

_- lo saben._

_- ¿Qué?- sonrió con nerviosismo- ¡¿qué?_

Después de tranquilizar a la albina.

_-¿Cómo lo supieron?- mirando el piso alfombrado._

_- a mi nada se me escapa Allen-chan- sonrió con grandeza._

_- no creo que sea para presumir shonen- dijo Tikky dejando una bandeja con 4 tazas y una tetera- ¿quizá hiciste algo ilegal?_

_- ¡claro que no! _

_- ¿entonces como conseguiste esa información? Se supone que Alice Noah desapareció hace 3 años, junto con todos sus documentos._

_- b-bueno eso es…- miro distraídamente a otro lado._

_- era de esperarse de un Bookman._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver el apellido de Lavi?- pregunto Allen._

_- los Bookman tienen acceso a todo tipo de información, sea clasificada o no. ¿Me equivoco?- viendo el pelirrojo._

_- así es… perdona Allen- miro el piso- no quise indagar en tu vida, es solo que… esa cosa me dio curiosidad- señalo la revista._

_- pensé que pasaría mas tiempo- suspiro y aflojo su cuerpo en el sofá._

_- es solo un anuncio, el antes y después de ese grupo- dijo Tikky._

_- ¿Por qué dejaste el grupo Allen?- pregunto Lavi- si no quieres decir…- interrumpido._

_- el internado- sonrió con melancolía._

_- ¿Cómo?- la miro confundido- ¿no se supone que estudiabas ahí? Todo el año._

_- me daban un permiso especial- suspiro con pesadez- aun así… pasaba más tiempo adentro que afuera._

_- salía para grabar las canciones o hacer una pequeña gira. Después de eso, debía regresar al internado._

_- dudo que tu padre te expusiera a eso… ¿Por qué lo hiso?_

La mirada de Allen se oscureció, tomo la tetera y sirvió el té.

_-¿dije algo malo?- pregunto Lavi preocupado por la reacción de Allen._

_- shojo._

_- no importa, de alguna forma debían saberlo- evito mirarlos._

_- ¿lo explico yo?- pregunto Tikky._

_-…- asintió._

**Allen había ido a parar a ese internado por su abuelo paterno, el Conde Del Milenio, desde los 10 años, cuando Mana salió de gira con un grupo de artistas de ambulantes.**

**De ser por el hombre Allen hubiese viajado con él, pero su esposa se lo impidió, empezando con sus discusiones con respecto a su hija, la única… que aparte de todo, había sido adoptada, pues la mujer no pudo tener hijos biológicos, aun así… adoraba a Allen.**

**A los 8 años, perdió a sus padres en un "accidente", su madre en la fábrica donde trabajaba y Mana viajando, por lo que se desconocía la razón.**

Algo en esa conversación no le quedaba claro a Lavi pero se resistió a preguntar, la mirada angustiada de Allen, fue la causa.

Cuando Kanda y Lavi se fueron…

_-es impresionante como pudo conseguir esa información- dijo Tikky._

_- Tikky…_

_- ¿dime?- volteo para verla._

_- Neah…- apretó sus puños._

_- ¿Qué pasa con él?_

_- vendrán a esta ciudad en unos meses- miraba el piso._

_- ¿Qué?... bueno, era de suponer que visitarían un nuevo continente donde su música a penas se escucha._

_- no quiero verlo, aun no._

_- shojo…- sonrió- no te preocupes- puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Allen._

_- lo había olvidado- sonrió- conseguí un pequeño trabajo._

_- ¿Qué tipo de trabajo shojo?- no sabía que imaginar, pues gracias a Cross y sus deudas, Allen conseguía trabajos, algunos más extraños que otros, como usar una botarga repartiendo anuncios de algún restaurante y cosas así._

Unos días después…

Lavi miraba el techo de su habitación, estaba aburrido, el Panda estaba en la biblioteca, Kanda trabaja los fines de semana con Alma, Lenalee estaba atareada con los arreglos de su nueva casa junto con su hermano, Allen no estaba por las tardes y se negaba a decirle las razones, Tikky… sencillamente lo ponía nervioso, además normalmente no estaba en casa, hasta la noche, a pesar de no haber clases, el moreno tenia "asuntos" pendientes con quien sabe que trabajo.

Suspiro con aburrimiento, tomo su celular y salió de la cama, iría a visitar a Kanda un rato; antes de ir al restaurante de los Karma, paso por el parque 14, quizá se encontraría con Allen, pues por alguna razón desconocida para él, la albina amaba ese parque.

Vio a varios arlequines y payasos haciendo un espectáculo, niños y padres a su alrededor con grandes sonrisas, se quedo sentado en una banca, observándolos, le recordaron a Mana, el único adulto con quien se llevaba bien, cuando era pequeño.

Un arlequín llamo su atención, lo miro detenidamente, esos ojos, su manera de moverse, sobre todo esa sonrisa tan amable, le recordaban a alguien ¿a quien? Pensó por unos minutos, se sorprendió y sonrió con amplitud al darse cuenta…

El espectáculo termino…

_-Tomemos un descanso- dijo el payaso que aprecia tener más edad- eres buena- sonrió- gracias por ayudarnos._

_- no es nada- sonriendo- me gustan este tipo de cosas- con unas pelotas de colores en la manos._

_- me recuerdas a un viejo amigo que vivía aquí._

_- ¡jefe!- grito otro payaso- venga… tenemos problemas con el sonido._

_- ¡ya voy! Descansa lo que desees Allen._

_- gracias._

_- no me equivoque- sonrió feliz- lo supuse…_

_- ¿Lavi?- viéndolo- ¿q-que haces aquí?_

_- me aburrí en casa- sentándose junto a ella- iba camino al restaurante de Alma pero… encontré algo más divertido._

_- ¿¡viste el acto?_

_- así que esta es lo que haces todos los días._

_- perdona si no lo dije… pero… me daba un poco de pena- rio._

_- pero si lo haces muy bien. No eres como los demás….- viendo al resto del elenco- ellos son buenos pero… no transmiten el sentimiento adecuado._

_-Mana me enseño…- sonrió con una expresión que Lavi no pudo descifrar- "el payaso es quien hace reír a la gente, no importa si esta triste, siempre debe mostrar una sonrisa"._

_- me hubiese gustado verlos actuar juntos._

_- ¿te llevabas muy bien con mi padre verdad?_

_- si- sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo- me invitaba a comer todos los días a su casa, y me mostraba algunos actos que hacía con su grupo. El Panda se molestaba porque no me ponía a estudiar._

_- supongo que… también te regalaba dulces ¿o no?_

_- se nota que era tu padre- sonriendo- ese Panda malhumorado, me prohibía los dulces… Mana se las arreglaba para regalarme golosinas sin que se diese cuenta mi abuelo._

_- quizá fue de él… de quien tengo ese agrado por las cosas dulces- sonriendo- siempre que regresaba de alguna trabajo, me daba los dulces que conseguía en las ciudades que visitaba._

_- ¿sabes?... Yu también era amigo de Mana._

_- ¿¡que! Bakanda…. No puedo imaginarlo, Mana era amable con todos pero…_

_- Yu siempre ha sido un borde pero, con Mana fue diferente. Además… la madre de Yu, era una famosa actriz de __Broadway._

_- ¿por eso lee esas obras?_

_- sí, murió cuando Yu tenía 9 años… ahora vive con el hermano de su madre, Tiedoll Froid, aunque por el momento está de viaje._

_- ¿y su padre?_

_- prefiero no hablar de ese sujeto- dijo con ligera molestia- solo diré… que es un empresario importante._

_- entiendo…_

_- Allen-chan…. El jefe dice que la siguiente función será a las 3:00 y que puedes ir con tu amigo a donde quieras- dijo un niño de 10 años que actuaba junto con ella._

_- gracias._

Lavi espero a que Allen se cambiase, y decidieron ir al restaurante de Alma.

_-¿Qué no vino Yu?- pregunto el pelirrojo._

_-No… dijo que tenía algo que hacer. Últimamente está muy distante de mí- dijo Alma con tristeza._

_- que bueno- murmuro Lavi._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- n-nada- sonrió un poco- ¿y tu abuelo?_

_- fue por unos vegetales… no creo que tarde mas._

_- bien. ¿Qué pedirás Allen-chan?_

_-…- ya había empezado a comer- ¿eh?_

_- me sigue sorprendiendo tu apetito- viendo la cantidad de comida que había pedido._

Era obvio que los Karma tenían más de dos trabajadores, mientras Lavi charlaba con Alma, Allen pidió su comida.

_-¿estás actuando en el parque?_

_- si… ¿Por qué no vas?_

_- ¿en serio? ¡Llevare a Yu!- feliz._

_-…- Lavi comía molesto, Allen no sabía nada sobre Alma y Kanda, tendría que arreglar eso._

Terminaron de comer, Lavi se fue a la biblioteca y Allen regreso a su trabajo de arlequín.

**Biblioteca Bookman…**

_-si vas a estar aquí… por lo menos acomoda los libros- dijo el Panda._

_- es mi día libre…- viendo a su abuelo con aburrimiento._

_- entonces… vete a otro lado._

_- bien...- se levanto y tomo el carrito con los libros._

Vaya gente más descuidada, tomar los libros y dejarlos regados por toda la biblioteca, ¿Qué no se ponían a pensar en el trabajo que costaba regresarlos a su lugar? Termino el trabajo y fue a casa, si se quedaba más tiempo ahí, Bookman le pondría a atender a las personas, prefería dormir a estar aburrido encerrado todo el santo día en la biblioteca.

Encendió su ordenador, desde un principio debió haber investigado sobre las canciones de Allen pero hasta ese momento se le había ocurrido, ya sabía algunas cosas, pero le intrigaba su carrera como artista.

Desde los 11 años, Allen fue anunciada como cantante, de principio en pequeños conciertos en Inglaterra, gracias al Conde se integro al grupo "Noah", ahí partió su verdadera carrera como artista. Neah era el tecladista, Jasdero el baterista, Devitto el guitarrista y Allen la vocalista.

Encontró varios videos, entrevistas para la TV, revistas, etc. Entre cada programa Allen se veía diferente, en un inicio su mirada parecía perdida y nula, pero poco a poco fue tomando el brillo que tenía en esos momentos.

Además de que críticas sobre su relación con el tecladista del grupo, con un extraño parecido a Tikky, además… era un Walker, hermano menor de Mana, podía considerarse como una falta de respeto, pero, después se aclaro que no eran parientes biológicos, aun así se seguía viendo un poco mal, aunque a los fans poco les importaba eso, obtuvieron el efecto contrario de perder fans (ganaron más).

No solo se les veía bien en los conciertos y demás, sino que también en su vida diaria, vaya reporteros más molestos, ni en su casa podía estar a gusto; 5 años juntos, o eso decían, quizá su relación había empezado desde mucho antes de que fueran famosos. El grupo se había separado por razones personales de la vocalista.

La prensa solía ser cruel con las noticias como esa, criticaban la ruptura de Allen y Neah atacando mas a la menor, no se había aclarado el porque de su rompimiento.

Pasaron unos meses desde la separación del grupo, para cuando una nueva vocalista se unió a ellos, Road Kamelot, aunque su nombre artístico cambio de "Noah" a "The Arca"; su fama no fue la misma en un principio además de que los fanas preferían a la Allen, pero poco a poco Road se fue ganando a las demás personas.

**_-no será la mismo sin Allen, pero debemos seguir adelante- dijo Neah para una revista exclusiva._**

_ -me pregunto... si todo estaba bien entre Neah y Allen-chan ¿Por qué terminaron de pronto?_

El siguiente año el grupo visitaría por primera vez "l´aviner" siendo el nuevo continente su música no debía ser muy escuchada por esos rumbos.

_-vaya que son ambiciosos- rio- me gustaba mas como cantaba Allen-chan- suspiro- no puedo preguntarle sobre esto… es muy personal, incluso más que el internado. ¡Pero tengo curiosidad!- dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama con pesadez- ¿y si le pregunto a Tikky?... no, esperare un tiempo y se lo preguntare directamente a ella._

Se asomo por la ventana y vio que Allen regresaba de su nuevo trabajo, sonrió ampliamente y bajo lo más rápido que pudo, quería ir a su casa y quitarse ese aburrimiento de una vez por todas, incluso tal vez conseguiría que Allen cantara algo para él.

_-¡Allen!- tropezó con una maceta en medio del camino._

_- Lavi… ¿e-estas bien?- Un.n_

_- s-si…- ._

En la mansión Walker, Tikky curo los raspones del pelirrojo, ¿a quién se le ocurría poner una maceta en medio del camino?

_-ese Panda y sus ideas del feng shui….- sonó molesto- alguno de estos días me matare por su culpa._

_- por lo menos no te rompiste la cabeza shonen- guardando el botiquín de primer auxilios._

_- ¿Por qué saliste así?- pregunto Allen, dejando una cajita roja con blanco en la mesa de centro- simplemente pudiste llamarme._

_- me emocione- rio apenado- además… estaba muriendo de aburrimiento en casa._

_- normalmente Tikky está aquí en las tardes- sonrió- puedes venir cuando quieras, es bueno jugando póker._

_- aunque me ganas 3 de 4 juegos- dijo el moreno._

_- eso debo agradecérselo a Cross- con sonrisa macabra- aunque me deje sus deudas, me enseño como jugar._

_- con trampa- ¬¬_

_- ¡no hago trampa!... muchas veces._

_- ¿Qué trajiste hoy?- viendo la caja._

_- me los regalo la esposa del jefe payaso…. Digo… Wind-san._

_- que considerada es su esposa- abriéndola- se ven buenos._

_- ella los hace- sonriendo feliz- probé algunos antes de venir._

_- ¿aun piensas comer otro?- sabía que no era una pregunta que debiese hacer._

_- ¡sí! Para el postre siempre hay doble espacio._

_- supuse eso- suspiro._

_- toma el que quieras Lavi._

_- ¿eh?- vio a Allen- ¿de verdad?_

_- claro, pensaba invitarte desde un principio._

_- me sorprende shojo, cuando es comida, especialmente dulces, eres algo egoísta._

_- ¿Qué?- mirando a Tikky- n-no es cierto…_

_- ¿no recuerdas las veces que me negaste un pedazo de dulce?_

_-….- sonrió apenada- s-solo fueron un par de veces, además tenía ¡7 años!_

_- ¿Por qué son cinco pedazos?- pregunto Lavi._

_- invite a Alma y a Bakanda- sonriendo mientras tomaba el que más le gusto._

_- ¿Qué?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo._

_- ¿no debí hacerlo?_

_- no importa- sonrió- tomare el de manzana._

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Alma y un molesto Kanda, entraron a la sala.

_-tomen el que quieran- sonaba el teléfono y fue a contestar._

_- se ven deliciosos- sonriendo- quiero… el de fresa._

Kanda tomo el de durazno, que curiosamente ya tenía dueño…

_-¿Quién era shojo?- tomando el de café._

_- de la compañía de TV de paga- sonriendo- ofreciendo una nueva promoción._

Allen busco sin ver su pedazo de pastel pero no lo encontró.

_-¿y mi…- viendo a Kanda- ¡ese era el mío!_

_-…- la miro pero ignoro la mirada enojada de la albina._

_- dame mi pastel Bakanda._

_- dijiste que tomara el que quisiera ¿no?_

_-…..- Un.ñ- n-no importa, dámelo… es el único que no probé con Wind-san._

_- ahí queda otro Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen y regrésame mi pastel._

_- tsk- la ignoro y comió un poco._

_- ¡no! No te lo comas Bakanda._

_- ya empezaron- dijo Lavi._

_- me extrañaba que no iniciaran antes- menciono Tikky._

_- dámelo Bakanda._

_- aléjate de mi Moyashi loca._

_- ¿a quién le dijiste loca? Afeminado._

_- ¿a quién más? Eres la única chibi de aquí._

_- ¡no soy una chibi! No soy tan bajita._

_- shojo- sonó un poco molesto- no olvides los modales que te enseñaron en el internado._

_- Kanda, no molestas a una señorita- dijo Alma._

Los dos mencionados y Lavi miraron a Tikky y Alma, rara vez los veían con esa expresión de seriedad, además ella solo le decía 'Kanda' al japonés cuando estaba molesta.

Allen estaba prácticamente sobre Kanda tratando de quitarle el pastel, al notarlo se alejo del japonés y resignada tomo el ultimo pedazo, de sabor vainilla con trozos de menta.

El celular de Alma sonó, después de leer el mensaje pidió disculpas y se retiro, para felicidad de Lavi.

Más tarde, Kanda también se retiro, no dio explicaciones (como era de esperarse) Lavi se quedo un poco más, quería aprender póker.

Por la noche, Lavi cenaba con su abuelo, había sido un día bastante bueno, aunque Alma estuviese incluida, no es que le desagradara la joven pero… simplemente ya estaba harto de sus "juegos" con Kanda. "terminar y regresar" ¿Qué le pasaba?

**Parque 14… por la mañana.**

Lavi charlaba con Allen mientras ella se preparaba para su número con los demás payasos.

_-¿cantar de nuevo?_

_- ¿Por qué no lo intentas Allen-chan?- recargado en un árbol- eres buena, además… tienes muchos fans, incluyéndome- sonrió._

_- no puedo…- seguía haciendo calentamientos._

_- ¿Por qué? no hay condiciones para que dejes de cantar ¿o sí?_

_- no…- suspiro- pero… quisiera dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo._

_-entiendo… promete que me avisaras cuando lo decidas._

_- si- sonriendo- dime… ¿no quieres actuar conmigo?_

_- ¿actuar?- sorprendido- p-pero no soy bueno…_

_- no te preocupes- sacando un traje a colores naranja y verde- siempre improvisamos, solo haz lo que se te ocurra._

_- ¡¿Qué?- recibió el disfraz sin opción._

_- ¡qué bueno!- grito alegremente el jefe de Allen- te agradezco que nos ayudes, mi hijo mayor esta de compras y necesitábamos un actor mas. Confió en ti- dándole golpecitos en la espalda._

_- p-pero yo no…- el jefe se fue- no se actuar- T.T_

_- lo harás bien- dijo Allen sonriendo- tienes suerte de que hoy solo sean presentaciones pequeñas._

_- ¿solo debo improvisar?_

_- exactamente._

La esposa de Wind le ayudo al pelirrojo a prepararse para su acto, sería una experiencia nueva, quizá divertida o todo lo contrario.

Todo iba bien hasta que Lavi diviso a Lenalee en el publico, ¿su día no podía ser peor? Pues como si lo hubiesen escuchado, Tikky caminaba hacia ese lugar, algo en él… no… mejor dicho, todo en el portugués le gustaba, ¿Por qué? Si siempre le habían atraído las mujeres, leer tantos libros le estaba quemando el cerebro seguramente.

Cuando terminaron el acto, Lenalee y Tikky se acercaron a Allen.

_-lo haces mejor cada vez Allen- sacando un cigarrillo._

_- gracias. Pero Lavi tampoco lo hace mal- sonriendo._

_- ¿Lavi?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo._

_- sí, nos ayudo. Pero…- buscando al pelirrojo con la mirada- ¿A dónde se habrá ido?_

En otro lado, Lavi se cambiaba de ropa, al terminar dudo en salir, esperaría que se fueran.

_-¿te da pena?- la voz de Allen lo asusto- supongo que… para tu imagen no es bueno._

_- ¡Allen-chan!- volteando- n-no es eso…- mirando a otro lado._

_- comprendo- sonrió- no te preocupes, no te lo pediremos de nuevo. Discúlpame._

_- ya te dije que no es eso…- suspiro- fue divertido y me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo- sonrió- espero que me dejes. Realmente no me interesa que piensen de mí las personas que me conocen, es solo que…- se sonrojo levemente- ellos dos…- mirando hacia donde estaban Lenalee y Tikky._

_- ¿te gusta Lenalee?_

_- ¡¿eh? No… del todo._

_- entiendo sobre Tikky… a mí en un principio me daba pena actuar delante de él, su mirada no pierde de vista ningún detalle._

_- lo note…- murmuro._

_- ¿perdón?- viéndolo._

_- nada…- rio- dime Allen-chan…_

_- ¿Qué pasa?- quitándose el maquillaje._

_- Tikky… ¿tiene familia?_

_- si te refieres a esposa e hijos… no que yo sepa._

_- ¿no sabes? Pero… es tu tutor debes saber todo sobre él ¿no?_

_- eso sería lo normal pero… como es hijo del Conde, no veo la necesidad de conocer muchas cosas sobre él._

Después de un rato, se reunieron con Tikky, Lenalee se había marchado pues Komui, su hermano estaba impaciente, le marcaba cada minuto.

La china había ido al centro a comprar algunas cosas para la comida y el acto de Allen le llamo tanto la atención que no se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde.

_-tengo hambre…- dijo Allen poniendo ambas manos en su estomago._

_- ya es normal eso shojo- Un.n_

_- vayamos a el restaurante "Noise & Lotto"._

Lavi los llevo al restaurante de comida alemana, muy famoso en la ciudad, incluso un poco más que el de los Karma, Miranda y su esposo Marie (unos años menor que ella) eran los dueños, de ahí el nombre que tenia. El servicio era muy bueno, además la comida… no había palabras para poder describirla.

_-los postres se ven deliciosos- sonriendo al ver el menú._

_- no puedes comer solo postres Allen- dijo Tikky._

_- ya lo sé… así que… pediré uno de cada cosa._

_- me dejaras en la ruina shojo- Un.ñ_

_- no te preocupes- sonrió- Wind-san me pago hoy, tengo suficiente dinero._

_- aun no compras el uniforme, tampoco la ropa que necesitas. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que dejaste la mayoría en Inglaterra?_

_- lo olvide- rio apenada- p-pero… es comida, si fuese algo que no sirve estaría de acuerdo con guardar dinero pero…- viendo al moreno- por favor, solo esta vez._

_- no tengo opción ¿verdad?_

_- a mí también me dieron dinero… me siento un poco culpable, no hice prácticamente nada- dijo Lavi._

_- nos ayudaste mucho Lavi- viéndolo son una gran sonrisa- sin tu ayuda el acto no se habría podido hacer._

A pesar de haber ordenado que los otros dos, Allen fue quien termino primero, incluidos los postres, así que decidió ir a caminar un rato, además quería comprar la ropa que necesitaba, el uniforme, algo extraño para una universidad, pero en cierta forma era mejor, no se quemaría la cabeza pensando que ponerse todos los días.

En el centro comercial "Mori No Sakura" ("la madera de cerezo") el más grande y visitado de la ciudad, Allen se encontró con Lenalee y su hermano, quienes terminaron comiendo ahí, pues Komui debía regresar a su trabajo, en el hospital, después de unos minutos acompañándolas y cuidándolas (más que nada a Lenalee) de los "pulpos" que caminaban en ese lugar, se marcho.

_-entonces Komui-san es cirujano… debe pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa._

_- sí, aunque normalmente se dedica más a hacer nuevos medicamentos, en el laboratorio del hospital principal- dijo con cierto tono de angustia, no por su hermano sino por los pacientes._

_- entiendo- sonrió._

_- ¿Qué hacías aquí Allen-chan? No me dijiste._

_- estoy buscando el uniforme de "Ushinawareta Kyanbasu"._

_- ¡qué buena suerte!- sonriendo- también yo debo comprarlo, ¿te parece si vamos juntas?_

_- bien._

En el segundo piso, las tiendas de ropa se veían por todos los pasillos, era extraño ver algún local con algo diferente de ropa o calzado. Lenalee conocía un buen lugar para comprar los uniformes, pues una amiga de su hermano, le recomendó ese sitio.

Distintos uniformes, había más escuelas de las que pensaba… la china pidió lo necesario y le dio el suyo a Allen.

_-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas primero Allen-chan?_

_- preferirá hacerlo en mi casa- sonrió._

_- pero si no te queda… no aceptan devoluciones- señalo el anuncio._

_- ¿en serio?- pregunto a la encargada._

_- si- con cara de "solo trabajo porque necesito dinero"._

_- está bien- resignada._

_- cuidare tu cosas- sonriendo._

_- gracias- le dio su celular y una pequeña mochila blanca, que siempre llevaba con ella._

_- Lenalee…- sonriendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- hola Lavi- sonrió al verlo- hola Kanda._

_- tsk._

_- eso fue su "hola"- rio- ¿comprando el uniforme?_

_- si… también...- interrumpida._

_- parece que está bien- saliendo del probador._

La mirada de Kanda, Allen y Lavi se encontraron, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar poner ojitos de corazón al verla, si bien admitía que Allen era un linda joven, nunca había puesto real atención a sus piernas, pues las veces que la había visto llevaba pantalón o mallas, pero en esa ocasión no, sus blancas, estilizadas y largas piernas quedaban al descubierto con la falda del uniforme, agradecía ir en esa universidad (pues veía a lindas chicas con ese atuendo todos los días XD) además, el contraste de su tono de piel, era perfecto con el negro de la blusa que usaban (vean el uniforme de Blood C n.n).

_-¡qué bien te ves Allen-chan!- aun con ojitos de corazón- lástima que eres de Yu._

Seguido, recibió un golpe cortesía Kanda, dejándolo semiinconsciente.

_-¿Qué?- notando la mirada de Kanda sobre ella._

_-para ser una Moyashi luces bien el uniforme- en tono de burla._

_- ¿Qué dijiste Bakanda?- molesta- podrías decirlo en otro tono…._

Así comenzó la "guerra de rayitos entre ambos" mientras Lenalee trataba de revivir a Lavi, la encargada veía la escena con extrañeza, ¿en qué mundo tan loco vivía?

Cuando Lavi regreso, literalmente al mundo humano, él y Kanda se despidieron de las chicas, antes de irse Allen vio como algo caía de la chamarra del japonés.

_-¿Qué pasa Allen-chan?_

_- ¿Qué es esto?- tomando el objeto del suelo._

_- parece una llave… pero es muy pequeña- viéndola detenidamente._

La albina quiso regresarle la llave a Kanda pero… ya no estaban al alcance de su vista, se la daría después… siguieron con sus compras, zapatos y algunas cosas más que se les atravesaron en el camino.

_**¿continuara?** _

disculpen la falta de inspiracion para este capi T.T pero pues... tengo el coco seco XD (eso se vio desde un principio Un.n)

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** a quienes dejan Review y a quienes no pero que leen esta locura XD

Kai Gray: comprendo lo de las libretas con historias en vez de libros XD yo estoy igual jajajajaja siguiente capi mas peleas y un poco mas acerca del pasado de Allen! n.n espero no demorar mucho jejeje Un.n gracias por las porras n.n y ten cuidado de seguir rodando eh XD luego terminaras en el hospital con Komui como medico .

Soy YO-SARIEL: T.T me das mas miedo que ayer XD pero bueno... gracias por el apoyototote XD eso que? Un.n pero me has ayudado mucho jeje

Ai Miori: jejeje Un.n... cierto, sin cambios de personalidad no hariamos esto XD siii! sube tu fic! . esperare...

neko-san: jeje que bueno que te rieras un rato n.n normalmente hago mis fic con esa intension XD despejar un poco la cabeza de los/las lectores, no se si sirva pero para que por lo menos olviden un momento sus presiones de escuela, trabajo etc n.n

**_gracias por leer mi locura cada dia mas loca XD ... nos leemos luego! bay bay... U._******


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

El viento traspasaba con fuerza las cortinas de su cuarto, a pesar de la fría brisa, sentía calor, demasiado calor, no podía despertar, apretujaba las cobijas entre sus dedos…

_-shojo, despierta- moviéndola suavemente._

_-…..- abrió los ojos repentinamente- Tikky…- incorporándose un poco._

_- ¿de nuevo esa pesadilla?- preocupado._

_-….- miro las cobijas con molestia._

_- no iras a trabajar mañana._

_- ¿Qué?- viendo al moreno- ¿Por qué?_

_-parece que tienes fiebre- poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Allen- no saldrás mañana ¿entendido?_

_- p-pero Tikky…- interrumpida._

_- ¿entendido?- molesto._

_- e-está bien- Un.n_

_- llamare al médico._

Era muy raro ver a Tikky molesto, solía tener un temperamento tranquilo y a veces hasta despreocupado, un par de veces lo hiso enojar y sencillamente no quería volver a ver esa personalidad del moreno.

Desde hacía una semana tenía esa pesadilla, cada noche, por lo que no descasaba lo suficiente, aun así se iba temprano a trabajar con Wind y los demás arlequines.

Las deudas de Cross, aumentaban cada día, además, con su "abuelo" diciendo que le cubría los gastos monetarios, siendo una gran mentira para no hacer más "escándalos" sobre la familia Noah, sus días no eran muy "tranquilos".

Para fortuna de Allen, eran cerca de las 7:00 am. Así que seguramente Tikky conseguiría algún medico, con lo mucho que le gustaban los doctores.

**Parque 14, 9:00 am.**

Allen se preparaba para su acto, comenzaba a sentirse mareada, quizá por no dormir bien, pero el médico le había dicho que solo era cansancio y que con unas horas de descanso bastaría, pero nunca dijo cuantas, Tikky se había ido a atender una reunión en la universidad, los preparativos para el regreso a clases.

_-te ves cansada Allen-chan- dijo la esposa de Wind._

_- estoy bien- sonriendo como siempre._

_- ¿segura?- preocupada- sería mejor que no actúes hoy._

_- no se preocupe, Akira-san._

En distintas actuaciones Allen se equivoco, su cuerpo le pesaba y no podía efectuar bien sus acrobacias, aunque el público no parecía notar los errores, el elenco si, preocupándolos, Allen hacia sus actos a la perfección, ensayara o no.

En el descanso.

_-deberías irte a casa Allen-chan- dijo Akira._

_- solo falta una función- sonrió- estaré bien._

_- pero Allen-chan._

Ya pasaba del medio día, entre el nuevo publico estaban Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee.

_-¿Por qué vine?- pregunto molesto con los brazos cruzados._

_- porque no tenias nada mejor que hacer- dijo Lavi._

_-¡Allen-chan!- sonrió la china moviendo la mano para mostrarle donde estaban._

_- hola- sonriendo- me da gusto que vinieran._

_- te ves extraña Allen-chan- dijo Lavi._

_- no pasa nada- sonriendo._

_- una Moyashi… vestida de payaso…_

_- ¿algún problema Bakanda?- viendo con molestia._

_- ¿algún día se verán sin gritarse?- pregunto Lavi._

El acto de Allen empezó, se notaba su dificultad para seguir los pasos de los demás, Lavi comenzó a preocuparse más, en medio de la actuación dos pequeños y la albina se acercaban al público y pedían su participación, para molestar a Kanda, fue escogido por Allen para entrar al escenario (la misma plaza del parque, sin construcciones).

_-no me jodas Moyashi, no lo hare._

_- es solo un momento- extendió su mano._

_- hazlo Yu- pronuncio Lavi- es divertido hacerlo._

_- tsk, no te metas conejo._

_- unos minutos… ¿o tienes miedo Bakanda?_

_- ¿Qué dijiste Moyashi?_

_- me llamo Allen, Bakan…- su visión se volvió borrosa y sus piernas flaquerón._

Las voces se volvieron ecos lejanos, que se iban cada vez más lejos de ella.

**Mansión Walker…**

De nuevo tenia calor, trataba de abrir los ojos pero no podía, el cansancio era mayor que su fuerza en ese momento.

_-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Lavi preocupado._

_- su fiebre subió- suspiro- le dije que no saliera- molesto._

_- llamare a mi hermano- dijo Lenalee saliendo de la habitación._

_- cuando despierte tendrá hambre- sonrió un poco._

_- te ayudo…- dijo Lavi._

_- gracias shonen- le sonrió, haciéndole sonrojar levemente al pelirrojo._

_- Yu… cuida bien de Allen-chan._

_- ¿Qué?- molesto- no cuidare de la Moyashi._

_- es solo un momento…- sonrió y salió del cuarto._

_- estúpido conejo._

En la cocina, Tikky menciono algo de que no había suficiente para hacer la comida, asi que iria al centro comercial.

_-iré contigo… dijiste que es el cumpleaños de Allen-chan ¿no?_

_- sí._

_- quiero comprarle algo- sonriendo._

_- Lavi…- entrando a la cocina- mi hermano atenderá Allen-can pero… no sabe llegar así que tengo que ir por él._

_- entiendo, Yu cuidara de ella no te preocupes._

_- b-bien- no imaginaba como terminaría la casa con Kanda cuidando de Allen._

Lavi no se molesto en avisar a Kanda que saldrían, le mandaría un mensaje cuando estuvieran en el centro comercial, pues si lo hacía en la casa, seguramente no saldría completo.

Minutos después, dentro del cuarto de Allen solo podía verse el aura negra de Kanda al leer el mensaje de Lavi, que para acortar su vida, termino su mensaje con un _"no hagas 'cosas' malas con Allen-chan"._

Allen abrió los ojos somnolientamente y miro a Kanda.

_-la encontré el otro día- dándole la llave- no pude dártela antes- sonrió- perdona._

_- tsk- tomo la llave._

_- ¿de qué es?_

_- no te interesa Moyashi._

_- ¿Dónde está Tikky?_

_- salió con el estúpido conejo._

_- ya veo…- miro hacia la pared frente a su cama._

_- póntelo- dándole el termómetro._

_- si…- seguía sin mucha fuerza- Bakanda._

Kanda salió del cuarto, vería que hacer mientras llegaba el idiota pelirrojo y le moreno, no tenía ganas de estar discutiendo con una enferma, incluso él, siendo como era, tomaba sus "consideraciones" con mujeres (menos Allen) y los enfermos, no era tan inhumano.

Allen miro el termómetro y aun no cedía la fiebre, sino lo contrario, subió unos grados más, un poco de tos y mucho sueño se unieron a ese malestar, no podía tomarse como "una pequeña gripa" un resfriado bastante avanzado, diría ella, sumándole el esfuerzo que hacia en sus actos y acrobacias… salió de la cama, debía hacer muchas cosas, era 25 de diciembre, no podía quedarse acostada todo el día, además no le gustaba.

_-¿Qué demonios haces?- pregunto unos escalones más abajo que Allen._

_- tengo que ayudar a Tikky- tocio- esta noche…. Tiene mucho trabajo y no puedo darme el lujo de estar dormida- molesta._

_- tsk- desvió la mirada._

_- no hare mucho- sonrió- solo… quiero ver que este todo bien- bajando los escalones con dificultad._

_- regresa a la acama Moyashi._

_- te dije que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada._

_- vuelve._

_- ¡no! No me des ordenes Bakanda._

_-deja de comportarte como "mocosa mimada" que hace lo que quiere._

_- ¡no me comporto así!- dejo de bajar los escalones y se recargo en el barandal._

_- ¿no?- sonrió con burla- ¿entonces como le llamas tú a lo que haces ahora?_

_- ¡quiero ayudarle a Tikky! Es todo… _

_- hacer mejor quedándote en cama, así solo estorbaras Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen- mirándolo fijamente._

_-regresa- subió algunos escalones._

_- deja de decime que…- un mareo le impido seguir hablando además de perder fuerzas por completo._

_- te lo dije- agarrándolo por los hombros, evitando contacto alguno con su cuerpo._

_- eres un Bakanda muy entrometido- sonrió levemente._

Un pequeño objeto estaba en uno de los escalones detrás de Kanda, al verlo, Allen se agacho para tomarlo.

_-¿Qué es esto?- observando detenidamente el objeto- ¿un capullo de… loto? Es muy pequeña…- dándole vuelta- ¿una hendidura para una llave?_

_-….- le quito la flor y la guardo en su bolsillo, debía cuidar más esas cosas, era la segunda vez que tiraba algo (XD)._

_- Kanda…- lo miro._

_- muévete- subiendo los escalones restantes- no pienso ayudarte a regresar a la cama._

_- ya voy- resignada._

En el cuarto, Allen suspiraba cada momento desesperando a Kanda.

_-duerme de una jodida vez- con una venita sobresalta en su frente._

_- ¡te dije que no puedo! Bakanda. Se nota que no escuchas a las personas._

_- ¿Qué? necesitas que te arrullen ¿o algo parecido?- burlonamente._

_- ¡claro que no! Idiota. No puedo dormir…- apretó las cobijas- esa pesadilla…. Siempre está ahí, no puedo olvidarla._

_- ¿una pesadilla? Ya estás muy grande como para no poder superar algo así._

_- si hubieses vivido lo que yo en ese internado… comprenderías los difícil que es dormir por lo menos una noche tranquilamente._

_- tsk- recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados._

El rostro de Allen dijo mas que sus propias palabras, dolor, miedo, desesperación, intranquilidad, eran algunas emociones que logro ver el japonés, de pronto escucho el típico sonido de darle cuerda a una caja musical, volteo hacia donde estaba Kanda y se sorprendió al ver el pequeño capullo de loto, abriéndose y dejando ver una luz azul muy bella, además de una melodía (Yiruma- River Flowers In You/versión box music).

Una extraña y hermosa caja musical, del tamaño de la palma de su mano, una rareza pocas veces vista, al menos por ella.

Del alguna forma, esa música le recordaba la calidez de Mana cuando estaba junto a ella, durmiendo en sus brazos, la primera vez que conoció a su nueva madre, la casa que había esperado por años, ese día…. Aquel 25 de diciembre…

_-¿es tuya? O quizás es de…- interrumpida._

_- de mi madre- secamente menciono esas palabras._

_- Lavi me dijo… que falleció hace unos años._

_- sí._

_- es un bonito recuerdo- sonrió._

_-…...- frunció el ceño, dejo la flor en la mesita de noche de Allen y salió del cuarto._

_- ¿dije algo malo?- viendo la puerta._

_- cállate y duérmete de una vez._

Pensó un momento antes de tomar el capullo y la diminuta llave, pero quería escuchar de nuevo esa melodía, quizá con eso podría dormir un poco, sin tener pesadillas, le dio cuerda y la dejo a un lado de su almohada, sonrió y fue cerrando los ojos, pensando en Mana, su madre y las demás personas que se habían vuelto importantes en su vida, por muy poco que las conociera.

**Centro comercial…**

_-es tarde shonen- dijo Tikky viendo un reloj- Kanda se molestara mas contigo._

_- lo sé…. Soy conejo a la brasa- rio- pero… quiero que pasen un rato solos._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- tú también has debido notarlo- viendo que podía darle a Allen de cumpleaños._

_- pensé que era mi imaginación._

_- Allen-chan… es diferente de las chicas que he conocido, enfrenta a Kanda sin miedo._

_- y eso quiere decir que…- esperando respuesta de Lavi._

_- podrían hacerse bien el uno al otro. Lo difícil será hacerlo entender eso- suspiro- Allen-chan necesita alguien con que olvidar lo vivido en aquel internado y Yu alguien que le haga olvidar a Alma._

_- ¿has investigado más sobre la shojo?- pareció molestarse._

_- es fácil adivinarlo, con solo verla… además eres muy sobre protector con ella. Eso me da más pistas sobre que vivió en ese lugar._

_- vaya….- sonrió- eres muy observador ¿no?_

_- es mi defecto mayor, quiera o no, siempre miro a las personas atentamente, lo que hacen, dicen o ven…. Me deja saber más acerca de ellos._

**_**********Internado Milenios Orden…. Años atrás.**********_**

**_-es el cumpleaños de Allen-chan- sonriendo- ¿Qué haremos?_**

**_- sabes que no podemos hacer ningún tipo de celebración, a menos que los parientes de Allen lo autoricen._**

**_- pero…- miro el piso con tristeza- ¿Allen-chan te gustaría hacer algo para tu cumpleaños?_**

**_- no- sonrió._**

**_- ¿Por qué? cumplirás 11 años._**

**_- no importa, no quiero problemas._**

**_- es cierto, la semana pasada te castigaron- dijo la mayor de los presentes- ¿aun te duele?_**

**_- un poco- sonrió presionando su brazo izquierdo._**

**_- ¡pero yo quiero celebrar tu cumpleaños! Si es necesario iremos al lado sur del internado._**

**_- ¿estás loca? Ese lugar es peligro incluso para lo guardias de seguridad._**

**_- podemos hacerlo- dijo Allen- si Angie quiere, no es malo romper las reglas de vez en cuando._**

**_- también se te rompió el ultimo tornillo de la cabeza ¿verdad?- mirándola- ¿quieres que el castigo que te tienen sea más duro? La última vez no despertaste por una semana._**

**_- es mejor dormir un poco a ver esto todos los días._**

**_Desde su llegada al internado, el Conde dio estrictas reglas especiales para Allen, debía aprender a ser una buena Noah, para bien de la familia, no podía seguir siendo tal y como era en esos momentos, Mana no la había criado lo suficientemente bien para dejarla llevar aquel apellido._**

**_Esa noche de diciembre, lo llamaron con urgencia, era media noche, llego al internado con mala cara, esperando las quejas sobre esa castaña. Tikky fue con él, quizá el moreno era el único en la familia Noah que realmente la aceptaba con todo y sus ideas, actitud y demás._**

**_-¿Qué?_**

**_- acepto el castigo que se le daría a la otra mocosa- dijo un guardia._**

**_- quiero verla- dijo Tikky._**

**_- perdóneme señor Mikk pero no puede, si el Conde no lo permite._**

**_- Conde…_**

**_- no lo harás._**

**_- ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso hace dos años._**

**_- ¿no?- lo miro- ¿Quién fue el culpable entonces? Un fantasma que vivía con ellos…. No es una persona de confianza._**

**_- tiene solo 11 años- sonó molesto._**

**_- por lo menos tome en cuenta lo que vivió antes de estar con Mana._**

**_- eso me preocupa más, quizá quienes la cuidaban eran escorias. No dejare que lleve mi apellido, sea hija biológica o no de Mana._**

**_Sin hacer caso de las amenazas del Conde, Tikky entro al cuarto donde tenían a Allen, en muy mal estado, ¿Cómo podían ser así con una simple niña? Una chiquilla más pequeña que la castaña estaba a su lado llorando con gran sentimiento y angustia._**

**_-¿shojo?- acercándose a la cama- despierta…_**

**_- T-Tikky- sonrió a medias._**

**_- te sacare de aquí- la tomo entre sus brazos- te llevare a un hospital._**

**_- no._**

**_- ¿Qué?_**

**_- estoy bien así…- miro los ojos de Tikky- no hace falta que te preocupes, tendrás problemas con el Conde._**

**_-…- hiso caso omiso de esas palabras, y salió del cuarto con ella._**

**_En el hospital muy a fuerzas, atendieron las heridas de Allen, aun sin la autorización del Conde, gracias a Sheryl (para mala suerte de su padre), como sucesor del conde, también podía dar órdenes; Tikky era el segundo sucesor de la familia Noah, así que aun no tenía autoridad suficiente._**

**_Solo 18 años y ya vivía ese tipo de situaciones, amaba a su padre pero sus actos… iban más allá de su comprensión ¿Cómo podía ser tan inhumano? Siempre mostrando una sonrisa a la gente, menos a su primer nieta._**

**_Su hermano mayor pronto seria padre pero… Allen había llegado primero a la familia._**

**_-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Sheryl._**

**_- aun no lo sé- sentándose._**

**_- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? Ni siquiera lleva nuestra sangre- frente a Tikky._**

**_- ¿para qué viniste? Solo te pedí que me ayudaras a que aceptaran atenderla._**

**_- lo admito- sonrió y se sentó a un lado de su hermano menor- me agrada, a pesar de todo, dice que quiere a su abuelo, me sorprende, además será la única prima que tendrá mi Road, al menos hasta que te cases o alguno de los demás._**

**_El médico salió, esbozo una tenue sonrisa, aliviando la preocupación de Tikky pero…_**

**_-¿Cómo te sientes?- sentándose a un lado de ella._**

**_-…- miraba a la nada._**

**_- ¿Allen?_**

**_- si- sonrió._**

**_- ¿pasa algo?_**

**_- el Conde…- miro a Tikky con tristeza._**

**_- ¿Qué pasa con mi padre?_**

**_- le propuso que se una al grupo de Neah- dijo Sheryl._**

**_- ¿estás bromeando?_**

**_- no, los guardias y el director del internado, le hablaron sobre el talento que tiene para cantar. Y a esos chicos les hace falta vocalista._**

**_- ¿no lo harás verdad?- viendo a Allen._**

**_-… perdón Tikky._**

**_- siempre ha sido malo contigo, ¿Por qué eres así?_**

**_- no quiero ser una persona igual a él, es todo._**

**_Así comenzó su vida de cantante con Neah y los demás; poco después de llegar al internado, el director noto su talento, con permiso de Tikky (y a espaldas del Conde) le iniciaron como solista, aunque en lugares pequeños. ********************_**

**Camino a casa de los Walker…**

_-¿Por qué tiene esas marcas?- pregunto Lavi._

_- son el "sello" del internado, algunos de los alumnos las tienen._

_- ¿algunos? Es decir que ¿no todos los deben llevar?_

_- solo los que dan más problemas- sonrió- la shojo no es una persona que se deje ordenar si algo no le parece bien._

_- eso lo tengo claro. ¿No los puede borrar?_

_- sería faltar a una de las reglas, pero… en el caso de Allen, es imposible._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- eso no es solo "un sello", es una cicatriz._

_- ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?- molesto._

_- debes saber que en ese internado, todo es posible, especialmente si de "educar" a las personas se trata._

_-mas que educar es… volverlos robots obedientes y sin de torturarlos._

_- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Dudo que sea solo por la shojo._

_- bueno…- miro por la ventana, habían llegado por fin._

_- ¿estuviste ahí verdad?_

_- solo un mes… no viví tantas cosas como Allen-chan, aun así…- toco su ojo derecho- aunque a mí no me pusieron esa marca, recuerdo aquellas cosas…. Por eso lo cubro algunas veces, eso hace menor el dolor._

_- ¿así que eras un caso perdido?- sonrió._

_- nunca me ha gustado que me digan que hacer._

_- bien, bien…. Bajemos las cosas._

_- me sorprende que la mansión no se esté quemando- refiriéndose a que Allen y Kanda no habían iniciado una pelea tamaño "guerra mundial"._

En la habitación de Allen, la albina tenía de nuevo esas pesadillas, pero esta vez la marca roja sobre su ojo, se sentía muy caliente, además de dolerle mucho, gracias al dolor pudo despertar pero…

_-Tikky…- cubriendo su ojo izquierdo con su mano._

Kanda entro y lo que vio no fue muy agradable, la mano con que Allen cubría su ojo, estaba llena de sangre y comenzaba a gotear.

**Minutos después, cuando terminaron de acomodar las compras.**

Tikky subió, quería ver como seguía la albina, esas pesadillas le preocupaban aun más que el resfriado.

_-¿Cómo te sient…..- abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

_- hola Tikky- sonriendo- Bakanda se hiso cargo, no sé como lo hiso pero… no me duele._

_- ¿Qué?- vio la camisa de Kanda manchada de rojo, al igual que la mano de Allen y parte de su mejilla._

_- no te preocupes- toco su ojo, que era cubierto por una pequeña gasa con forma de cuadro._

_- ¿c-como lo hiciste shonen?- viendo a Kanda- normalmente tardo en hacer que pare la hemorragia._

_- tsk- guardo las cosas que uso para vendarle el ojo a Allen._

_-…..- suspiro con alivio- gracias._

_-…- paso a un lado del moreno._

Abajo Lavi estaba en la cocina, pero al ver a Kanda con aura de demonio e intensiones de asesinarlo, comenzó a sudar frio, ¿sería su fin?

Allen se cambio de ropa, pues había restos de sangre en su blusa, lavo su cara, cuidando de no mojar el vendaje, mientras Tikky cambiaba las sabanas y las fundas de las almohadas.

_-¿la pesadilla de nuevo?_

_- si- saliendo del baño y entrando a su cuarto._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes?- viéndola con preocupación._

_- mejor- sonriendo- solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero debe ser solo hambre._

_- aun tienes un poco de fiebre, pero ya es menos- toco la frente de Allen._

_- gracias a Kanda pude dormir un poco- entrando a su cama._

_- así que…. te sientes a gusto con él._

_- ¡no!- viéndolo feo- solo me hace enojar, es un Bakanda._

_- lo que digas shojo- sabia que aquellas palabras no eran del todo ciertas- ¿Qué es esto?- tomando la cajita musical._

_- es linda ¿verdad?- sonriendo- era de la madre de Bakanda…_

_- ya veo…- la dejo en las manos de la albina._

_- no sé si este bien pero…. Kanda me la regalo, dijo que podía quedármela….- no precisamente lo dijo con esas palabras._

_- pero dijiste que era de su madre._

_- le dije que era un recuerdo valioso pero…. "ya es una molestia"- tratando de imitar el tono de Kanda- eso fue lo que único que dijo._

_- entiendo…- suspiro._

_- ¿sabías que Lavi estuvo en aquel internado?_

_- me lo dijo hace unos minutos- sentándose en la orilla de la cama._

_- por eso supo como ayudarme- miraba fijamente el capullo- Lavi tuvo el mismo problema que yo, cuando era pequeño y el tío de Kanda, lo atendía…._

_- por eso supo que hacer…. Me da gusto que te estés llevando bien con las personas de aquí shojo, quizá Lavi tiene razón._

_- ¿de qué?- viéndolo con curiosidad._

_-… d-de nada…. Es un secreto- sonrió- iré a preparar la comida, descansa, después de esto no sé si puedas levantarte de nuevo más tarde, así que… trata de recuperar fuerzas._

_- lo hare. No quiero perderme los dangos que haces- sus ojos se iluminaron._

_- claro, invitare a Kanda y Lavi… seguro que querrán quedarse un rato mas contigo._

_- dudo que Bakanda sea de esa idea- Un.n_

_- aun así lo intentare, son tus nuevos amigos… y por lo que veo les importas mucho, a ambos. Aunque uno lo demuestre de otra forma- murmuro las últimas 7 palabras._

_- ¿dijiste algo?_

_- no, bien me voy. Llama si necesitas algo- saliendo del cuarto al recibir un asentimiento._

Lavi y Tikky hacían la comida, mientras Kanda buscaba algo que leer en el estudio de Mana, pues el moreno le menciono que tal vez encontraría algo de su agrado para pasar un buen rato.

**En la cocina…**

_-no me sale…- viendo con extrañeza lo que había hecho._

_- necesitas mas practica shonen._

_- no sabía que hicieras dangos._

_- son los favoritos de Allen, es fácil hacerlos._

_- eso dices tu….- su dango estaba extraño- no soy bueno en la cocina, prefiero buscar información._

Tikky le mostro como darle buena forma a los dangos, serian el intermedio, antes de la cena pero conociendo a la albina, perdería unos antes de comer y cenar, para la comida Tikky haría un plato portugués.

En un principio todo iba bien pero, después de un rato, Lavi cometía error tras error, quemo varias veces los ingredientes, puso mucha sal en la comida, se había cortado varias veces, afortunadamente no muy profundo pues salía poca sangre, Tikky solo se dedicaba a arreglar los errores del pelirrojo…

_-¿estás bien shonen?- viendo a Lavi en el piso._

_- s-si… solo tropecé con el cesto de basura- rio._

_- no es necesario que me ayudes- sonrió- eres nuestro invitado._

_- no te preocupes- levantándose- el Panda me dijo que debía aprender a cocinar, así que es una buena práctica._

_- ¿soy una práctica?- Un.n_

_- no quise decir eso…_

_- ¿puedes picar lo demás?_

_- si…- sonriendo._

_- cuida de no cortar más tus dedos shonen._

_- está bien, no hay….- un chorrito de sangre salió de su dedo._

Dejaron a medias la preparación de la comida, pues no querían comida con sabor a "sangre de conejo" y las demás heridas que se hiso, debían ser curadas.

En el cuarto de Tikky donde tenía las cosas de medicina…

_-perdona._

_- no te preocupes shonen- sonrió, poniendo alcohol en las heridas._

_- nunca pensé que la cocine fuera tan peligrosa- rio._

_- todos tenemos accidentes en ella shonen. No te aflijas por eso, serás bueno cocinando algún día._

_- espero que sea verdad- Un.n_

_- puedo enseñarte lo que sé… si quieres._

_- ¿en serio? Gracias._

La charla se alargo a pesar de ya no estar curando las heridas de Lavi, se estaba tan a gusto hablando con Tikky, solo podía hablar tan abierta y confiadamente con Kanda, aunque este lo ignorara la mayor parte de las veces, Allen también, esas dos nuevas personas en su vida, muy poco tiempo de conocerlos y ya se llevaban bien.

Además, Tikky lo ponía nervioso con el solo hecho de mirarlo, por eso cometía tantos errores en la cocina, era verdad que no sabía nada acerca de preparar comidas y eso pero…. ese día fue el peor que tuvo.

_-hoy cometí mas errores de lo normal- murmuro._

_- ¿dijiste algo?_

_- n-nada- sonriendo._

_- entonces ya escucho cosas- sonrió._

_- tal vez- desvió la mirada- ¿esa es Allen-chan?- viendo una fotografía en la mesita de noche._

_- cuando tenía 5 años, la primera vez que no vimos._

_-no ha cambiado mucho._

**En el primer piso…**

_-Bakanda…. ¿Dónde están Tikky y Lavi?- entrando al estudio._

_- yo que sé, Moyashi- siguió leyendo un libro._

_- ¿habrán salido? No están en la cocina- preocupada._

_- deja de hablar, tu voz de haba me molesta._

_- ¿mi voz de…- una venita se sobresalto de su frente- ¡¿Qué dijiste Bakanda?_

_- si no escuchas no es mi problema- ¬¬_

_- todavía que te dejo estar en mi casa y leer los libros de Mana… eres un malagradecido._

_- nunca te pedí que lo hicieras._

_- amargado._

_- ancianita._

_- gruñón._

_- Moyashi._

_-¡Bakanda!_

_- basta ustedes dos- pidió Tikky entrando- ¿Cómo sigues shojo?_

_- mejor- sonriendo._

Tikky termino de hacer la comida.

Fue normal, en cierta forma, las miradas asesinas y de odio que se dedicaban Allen y Kanda, no podían decirse "normales", pero fue agradable compartir la mesa con más personas.

Lavi miraba feliz, las peleas de sus dos amigos, de vez en cuando miraba a Tikky, ¿Qué tenía para que le gustara tanto? Su amabilidad quizás, su forma de tratar a los demás, su trato hacia él ¿Qué era? Le gustase o no la idea, quería pasar más tiempo con el moreno, charlando, conociendo más cosas, lo que le gustaba, lo que no, pero quería saberlo directamente de Tikky, no investigaría nada, se lo preguntaría.

Se regaño mentalmente, parecía "colegiala enamorada por primera vez" pero esa sensación, cada vez que veía, escuchaba o alguien mencionaba al moreno, era agradable, en cierta forma.

Para Allen había sido el mejor cumpleaños que había pasado, un tanto extraño y malo al principio, pero el final fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Lenalee y Komui se habían retirado desde hacía horas, después de que el médico loco, digo, el hermano de la china le dejara los medicamentos a Allen.

_-¿Qué pasa shojo?- pregunto Tikky al ver a Allen muy seria._

_- quería invitar a Alma pero…- vio a Lavi que corría para salvar su vida- me gustaría saber porque no le agrada._

_- se paciente, quizá te lo diga algún día- sonrió._

_- tienes razón._

_- aunque el shonen no es muy paciente, esas preguntas que te hiso tan directamente…_

_- no importa. Esperare a que el me lo diga._

**¿continuara?**

**hoy solo dire... felices fiestas! XD que pasen buenos momentos que recordar el año que viene jaja... U¬¬**

**bueno, nos vemos leemos en enero! XD o quiza un poco antes no lo se... jejeje**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

La nieve comenzaba a derretirse, dejando charcos tranparentes en todo lugar, era momento de dejar a un lado los abrigos, bufandas y guantes, pues el frio no era tan intenso como antes, el sol salía más veces y gran parte del día.

Una bola de pelos café y negro, (por la suciedad) ojos ámbar y nariz café, cubierta de tierra, buscaba comida entre los cestos de basura, molestando a los vecinos, ya sabía que se enfrentaba así que tomaba lo que pensaba comer y corría antes de ver a "señora escoba" o "don agua fría".

Su barriga le pedía mas comida, además de tener sed y frio, percibió un aroma que le agrado, siguió olfateando hasta dar con la casa de donde provenía el aroma, la puerta estaba abierta, prácticamente invitándole a pasar, se escondió entre las llantas del automóvil frente a la casa.

_-Yu-kun iré por algunas cosas- sonrió- dejare la puerta abierta ¿bien?_

No recibió respuesta como era costumbre, saco las llaves y subió al automóvil, el pequeño perro salió rápidamente al asustarse con el ruido del motor, vio alejarse aquella cosa tan escandalosa, olfateo dentro de la casa con cuidado, asegurándose de que no hubiese humanos, siguió el aroma que le gusto y sin saber como, logro subirse a un banco de madera pequeño, parándose en dos patas, subió a una silla mas grande.

Vio una recipiente con algo parecido extraño dentro, probo un poco, y así fue lentamente hasta terminaran con todo lo del plato, pero… aun tenía hambre… bajo torpemente de la silla, ganándose un golpe en su pequeño hocico.

Dio unos pasos, hasta llegar a la sala, los sillones azules oscuro fueron de su agrado, aunque no distinguía el color, la suavidad que tenían era cómoda, hasta ese momento había dormido en cajas de cartón o en piso frio y duro, era un cambio realmente extraordinario.

Tenía sueño pero prefirió jugar un rato con los cojines, enormes a su lado, pero aun así destrozo un par de ellos, dejo sus huellas en los tres sillones, entro a lo que parecía un estudio, saco las hojas de la basura y jugó con ellas, haciéndolas cachitos, fue a explorar mas…

**Unas casas más abajo…**

Lavi caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a casa de Kanda, quien no lo esperaba, Tiedoll habría regresado unos días atrás, así que el pelirrojo quería verlo y hablarle de la nueva "amiga" de su sobrino. Seguro que se ponía feliz de que Yu-kun tuviese más amigos, aparte de Alma y él.

Por otro lado, Allen miraba confundida las casas, no recordaba ninguna de esas cerca de la mansión de Mana, ¿se había perdido?

_-¿Qué hago? Mi celular se quedo sin batería y ya casi no tengo dinero para irme en taxi… puedo preguntar en alguna tienda pero….- observando a su alrededor- no hay ninguna._

_-¿Allen-chan?_

_- ¡Lavi!- sonriendo._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- me salvaste._

_- ¿Qué?_

Después de explicarle su situación, Lavi la invito a conocer la casa de Kanda, sabía de antemano que el japonés se molestaría pero… no podía dejar sola a la albina, o se perdería de nuevo.

A mitad del camino, escucharon la voz de Kanda maldiciendo a quien sabe quien, y después una bola de pelos mugrosa salto a los brazos de Allen.

_-¿un perro?- mirándolo- que bonito._

_- ¿bromeas?- Un.n- esta horrible y sucio- dijo Lavi._

_- aun así…- sonriéndole al cachorro- es lindo._

_- dame a ese estúpido perro._

_- ¡hola Yu!- sonriendo._

_-no te daré nada- abrazo mas al can- ¿Qué quieres hacerle? No es nada bueno por lo que percibo._

_- estás muerto- viendo furioso a la bola de pelos- regrésamelo, Moyashi._

_- no lo hare. Bakanda._

_- ¿hola? Sigo aquí… ¡no me ignoren!- grito Lavi, llamando su atención- ¿Qué está pasando?_

Tiedoll, fue a donde se encontraban, les dijo lo que el pequeño perro había hecho en la casa de su sobrino, Lavi no pudo evitar reír, Kanda se tomaba muy en serio las cosas cuando alguien se metía con su "preciada soba".

**En la sala de Kanda o lo que quedaba de ella…**

_-realmente…. ¿hiso todo esto?- Uo.o_

_- las cosas materiales se pueden sustituir- dijo Tiedoll- aunque a mí también me sorprendió lo que este pequeño hiso- acariciando al perrito._

_- seguramente tenia hambre y frio- hablo Allen viendo al cachorro._

_- quisiera quedármelo pero… Yu-kun lo asesinaría si me descuido._

_- no me llames así- dijo molesto._

_- puedo quedármelo yo- sonriendo- a Tikky no le molestara._

_- ¿segura?- pregunto Lavi- los dos están muy ocupados y cuando entremos a la escuela… ¿Quién lo cuidara?_

_- no te preocupes, me hare cargo de todo eso._

_- eso quiero verlo- dijo ácidamente._

_- ¡puedo hacerlo! Bakanda._

_- lo dudo- viéndola- ese maldito perro es un demonio, ¿crees qué podrás con él? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera sabes dar con tu propia casa?_

_- ¿c-como lo supiste?_

_- este idiota no sabe guardar secretos si está emocionado- viendo a Lavi que solo sonreía._

_- Lavi suele hacer planes pero si se emociona no puede guardar nada- sonrió- se hubiese echado de cabeza, diciendo que había invitado a alguien._

Después de un rato, Lavi ayudaba a Kanda, aparte de todo le tocaba limpiar lo que el maldito can había hecho.

_-¿eres amiga de Yu-kun?- pregunto Tiedoll._

_- ¿eh?- viéndolo- no precisamente._

_- parecen llevarse bien. Me alegra que esté haciendo más amigos._

_- n-no somos amigos…. Solo discutimos por cualquier cosa._

_- las buenas relaciones suelen iniciar con discusiones o peleas._

_-…..- sonrió._

Tiedoll los invito a comer, además de dejar que Allen bañase a su nuevo perrito.

_-¿Timcanpy?- pregunto Lavi cargando a la bola de pelos envuelta en una toalla._

_- si- sonriendo- ¿no te agrada?_

_- ¿eh?- sonrió- es lindo…. ¿a ti te gusta?- viendo al perrito._

**_-si… pero solo porque me lo puso una linda chica- ladro._**

_- me parece que si… ¿crees que Tikky lo quiera?_

_- no lo sé, pero no puedo dejarlo en la calle, es muy pequeño podría pasarle algo._

_- no creo que tenga más de 5 meses. Deberías llevarlo al veterinario, conozco a uno muy bueno y no cobra mucho._

_- gracias Lavi._

Kanda pasaba por ahí cuando el pequeño perro le salto encima, mojándolo y dejándolo en el piso, con aura de demonio.

_-¡Moyashi!- con voz de ultratumba- cuida mejor a ese estúpido animal._

_-No es mi culpa- saliendo del baño- ¡no lo insultes Bakanda!_

_- iré a buscarlo- dijo Lavi sonriendo- parece que no le gusto la idea de visitar a un veterinario._

En el jardín, Timcanpy jugaba con Tiedoll con una mini pelota, aunque el cachorro termino negro de las patas.

_-tendré que bañarlo de nuevo- U-.-_

**En la mansión Walker…**

Tikky miraba al cachorro con duda, les haría bien tener una mascota pero, de ante mano se veía que el can era un "demonio" travieso.

_-¿puedo quedármelo?_

_- solo cuida que no mordisquee nada- sonrió._

_- gracias Tikky._

Las clases comenzarían en una semana, así que Lavi se ofreció a darle un tour por la universidad, así no se perdería cuando fuera a sus clases.

Se vería con Lavi en la entrada principal, no quería hacerlo esperar así que salió antes, en el lugar se encontró con Kanda y otro joven, con unas extrañas marcas en sus ojos y una sudadera con gorra cubriendo su cabeza.

Lo que le sorprendió fue ver al japonés con un cigarrillo en los dedos.

_-Kanda._

_- Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen- molesta- ¡no fumes!- quitándole el cigarrillo._

_- esto no te interesa- el objeto regreso a sus manos- no te metas en mi vida Moyashi._

_- ¡es Allen! Bakanda, ¿podrías hacer el esfuerzo de aprenderlo?_

_- tsk._

_- ¿la conoces?- preguntó el otro sujeto- es más linda que Alma- sonrió._

_- hola chicos- llego Lavi en su bicicleta- perdóname Allen-chan me quede dormido- rio apenado._

_- no te preocupes, acabo de llegar._

_- Daisya hace tiempo que no te veía- sonrió estrechando su mano con la del otro joven._

_- mis vacaciones no fueron tan malas._

_-¿ya conoces a Allen-chan?- viendo a la albina que discutía con Kanda por el cigarrillo._

_- ¿es la nueva novia de Kanda?_

_- nada parecido, aunque no te le acerques ¿me oíste? Es como mi hermanita, no dejare que le pongas tus pervertidas manos encima- sonó serio._

_- sí, si… lo que digas. Pero si Kanda no es su novio, tengo oportunidad. Además…- sonrió- es mucho más simpática que esa mocosa de Alma._

_- ¿no me oíste verdad?- Un.ñ_

_- ¿quieres morir joven Bakanda?_

_- eso a ti no te importa._

_- Si estas aburrido o estresado, hay muchas otras formas de quitártelos de encima._

_- cierra el pico. _

_-¡muérete entonces!_

_- ¿siempre son así?- o.O_

_- si- suspiro y sonrió ampliamente._

Después de un rato, Daisya se despidió y se fue a su práctica con el equipo de futbol. Vieron lo lugares más importantes, los salones y una de las cafeterías, donde se quedaron un rato, a pesar de ser enero, el frio aun no daba su despedida definitiva.

_-huele bien- viendo los postres en la vitrina._

_- ¿quieres comer algo?- pregunto Lavi- la verdad, yo no tuve tiempo de desayunar._

_- ¿podemos?- viéndolo._

_- sí, ¿verdad Yu-kun?_

_- vuelve a llamarme así y te rebano- Mugen hiso aparición en el cuello del pelirrojo._

_- p-perdón….- Uo.o_

_- déjalo en paz Bakanda- viéndolo feo._

_- tu no te metas Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen._

_- hoy están de peor humor- pensó Lavi sonriendo nervioso, al ver fuego alrededor de sus dos amigos- más de lo normal._

Como era de esperarse, Allen pidió una gran cantidad de dulces, asombrando el cocinero Jerry, además de tomarle cierta afición, pues le regalo un par de postres especiales, que vendería en el regreso a clases.

Después de comer, siguieron con su recorrido, ahora fueron en el recién acabado, gimnasio.

_-lo construyeron en las vacaciones- sonrió._

_- es muy grande- observándolo con detenimiento- en el internado no había edificios tan grandes._

_-¿Qué te parece Yu? Es un buen lugar ¿no crees?_

_- tsk- sonrió de medio lado._

_- ¿apostamos? La última vez… el teatro fue una buena opción pero… esto será mucho mejor._

_- bien._

_- ¿de qué hablan?- sonriendo con curiosidad._

_- d-de nada Allen-chan. Cosas de hombres- rio._

_-….- lo miro detenidamente._

_- una pequeña apuesta entre Yu y yo- esa mirada lo venció._

_- ¿Qué tipo de apuesta? ¿Puedo participar?_

_- preferiría que lo dejaras así- Un.n_

_- ¿Por qué? acaso es sobre… ¿quien se acuesta primero con alguien aquí?_

_- ¿¡como lo supiste?- se hecho de cabeza._

_- así que era eso- sonriendo._

_- eres un idiota- dijo Kanda._

Afortunadamente para Lavi, la albina no dijo nada sobre ese tema, aunque en un principio le dedico una mirada "desaprobatoria". Terminaron de ver la universidad, demasiado grande para Allen.

_-creo que me perderé más de una vez- rio._

_- seguramente- en tono burlón._

_- ¿Qué?- #¬¬_

_- tu "sentido de la orientación" es pero que el "complejo de suicida" de este idiota- señalo a Lavi._

_- ¡oye!- dijo ofendido- ¡no soy un suicida!_

Ambos lo miraron, con la claridad del agua diciéndole sublime mente…. "si lo eres".

**Mansión Bookman…**

Kanda estaba en la cama de Lavi viendo el techo con aburrimiento, mientras Lavi y Allen platicaban de quien sabe que cosa.

_-Yu… ¿Por qué no te unes a la plática?_

_- no._

_- es un amargado- dijo Allen._

_- por lo menos no soy un Moyashi como tu._

_- ¡deja de decirme así!- se levanto de donde estaba sentada- Bakanda._

_- ¿tienes algún problema?- sentándose en la orilla de la cama._

_- ¡sí! Tú eres mi problema. Por lo menos puedes hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por aprender mi nombre._

_- ¿para qué?_

_- es molesta que me pongan sobrenombres._

_- no hace falta que sepa tu nombre, Moyashi._

_- ¡es Allen!- una venita se sobresalto de su frente- Bakanda._

_- en serio, terminaron casados- murmuro lo más bajo que pudo._

De alguna forma lograron que Kanda jugara póker con ellos, aunque Allen gano la mayoría de las partidas.

**Unos días después…**

Lenalee fue de visita a casa de Allen, aunque…

_-perdona, creo que vine en un momento inoportuno- sonrió apenada._

_- no te preocupes- sonriendo mientras bajaba a Tim del sofá- es rutina._

_- ¿haces todo sola?_

_- Tikky está ocupado con el cometí de bienvenida de la universidad, aunque se están llevando mas días de lo normal._

_- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?_

_- gracias, pero… no quiero aprovecharme de la visita._

_- preferiría ayudarte a solo verte Allen-chan._

_- muchas gracias Lenalee._

Entre ambas terminarían los quehaceres de la mansión, ni Tikky, ni Allen gustaban de tener sirvientes, era cómodo pero… preferían hacerse cargo ellos mismo de todo, el aseo, la comida, el arreglo, etc.

_- mañana inician las clases. Me siento nerviosa- poniéndole jabón a la ropa._

_- somos dos- sonriendo- además… es la primera vez que voy a una escuela pública._

_- cierto, no te preocupes- sonriendo- te irá bien Allen-chan, eres una persona muy agradable y sociable._

_-…-lleno la tina de agua para bañar a Tim, que no duraba más de 1 hora limpio._

Más tarde llego Lavi junto con Tikky, pues se habían encontrado en la universidad, Daisya le había pedido ayuda al pelirrojo para un partido, así que tuvo que asistir.

El pequeño Timcanpy termino haciendo que Lavi se fuera a casa, pues lo ensucio de los pies a la cabeza, ese cachorro tenía problemas de conducta, o eso dijo antes de irse, con Tikky y Allen era muy diferente, nadie diría que era un can travieso, al contrario lo adorarían al ver lo "buen perro" que era.

En la noche…

_-shojo- desde afuera del cuarto- no te duermas tarde o se te hará tarde mañana._

_- no te preocupes._

_- ¿tienes listo todo?_

_- Tikky…_

_- ¿dime?- entrando._

_- ¿no has visto mi celular?_

_- ¿ya buscaste debajo de la almohada?_

_- cierto…- sonrió apenada- gracias, ¿podrías levantarme más temprano? Quiero bañarme antes de irme._

_- te llamare de todos modos, aun así… pon el despertador._

_- sí, buenas noches._

_- descansa- cerrando la puerta._

A pesar de estar cansada, sus ojos rogando cerrarse, los nervios le ganaban, las 2:00 am, debía dormir; poco a poco fue dejando de pensar en la universidad y como le iría, así finalmente cayó en el sueño.

**6:00 am**

_-¿estás despierta shojo?_

_- si…- bostezando._

_- aun es temprano pero si quieres hacer algo antes de irte, levante ya._

_- ya voy…- tallando sus ojos con pereza._

Después de bañarse, bajo a desayunar, siendo el primer día y de 1 semestre, debía llegar antes para la ceremonia de bienvenida.

_-¿dormiste bien?- dejándole su desayuno en la mesa._

_- No- sentándose- pude conciliar el sueño hasta las 3:30 am._

_- bien- sonrió y se sentó a su lado- los horarios aun no están del todo listos, así que por esta semana podrás descansar un poco más._

_- menos mal- suspiro- gracias Tikky._

**Universidad 6:45 am.**

Allen veía con nerviosismo los edificios de las distintas facultades, Lavi le había hecho un croquis pero…

_-¡Allen-chan!- sonriendo corrió para darle la bienvenida._

_- Lavi- sonrió._

_- desde hoy eres alumna de universidad- abrazándola efusivamente._

_- shonen la asfixias._

_- ¿eh?- vio a Tikky y soltó rápidamente a Allen- perdóname._

_- no te preocupes- arreglo su uniforme que por el abrazo se había desacomodado un poco- Lavi- sonrió- gracias por el recibimiento._

_- ¿y yo qué?- fingió ofensa el moreno- ¿estoy pintado?_

_- perdón- se giro hacía él- bienvenido Tikky-san- hiso una leve reverencia._

_- solo bromeaba shonen- sonrió._

Después de eso Tikky se retiro pues debía ir a ver al director para pedir sus horarios.

_-¿y Lenalee?_

_- no la he visto- poniendo la manos detrás de su cabeza- quizá aun no llegue._

No muy lejos de ahí, un grupo de alumnas, rodeaban a alguien, con regalos y cartas en sobres rosas en las manos.

_-tan temprano y el club de admiradoras de Yu ya está activo- rio._

_- ¿club de admiradoras?- alzo una ceja- ¿Cómo puede gustarles Bakanda?_

_- admítelo Allen-chan, Yu será un maldito borde*algunas veces, pero…- sonrió- es bien parecido._

_- tienes razón._

_- ¿en serio?- viéndola detenidamente._

_- ¡no me mires así! Solo… secundo lo que dijiste._

_-te mostrare donde es la ceremonia de bienvenida._

La ceremonia se estaba volviendo larga y aburrida, sobre todo lo segundo pues el director… con su edad se le iban las cabras y no recordaba bien lo que decía, Allen no podía evitar bostezar, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse solos, aun quedaba 1 hora para salir de ahí.

_-Allen-chan…- moviendo su mano, llamándola- corre._

_- ¿Lavi?- se levanto con sutileza de su silla y fue con el pelirrojo._

_- es una suerte que te tocara en la orilla- sonriendo- vamos._

_- ¿Qué?- lo vio con extrañeza- no puedo irme. Sería una falta de respeto._

_- no importa- la toma de la mano- es más divertido estar afuera._

_- p-pero Lavi… Tikky se molestara conmigo y no querrás verlo enojado._

_-no te preocupes, me disculpare con él personalmente- saliendo del auditorio._

Internamente le agradecía al pelirrojo sacarla de ese lugar, pero le daba miedo ver a Tikky enojado, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordarlo de esa forma.

Afuera, los alumnos restantes (menos los de primer semestre) paseaban por el campus, otros estudiaban, en pocas palabras perdían el tiempo, al no tener clases, no había nada mejor que hacer. Todo estaría normal cuando la ceremonia terminara.

_-¿A dónde vamos exactamente?_

_- a ver a Yu- sonriendo._

_- ¿para qué quiero ver a Bakanda? Ya tengo suficiente con verlo en tu casa._

_- será interesante- soltándole la mano._

Llegaron a una especie de dojo miniatura, especial para los alumnos del club de kendo, como era normal había práctica.

Para desagrado de Lavi, Alma estaba ahí junto con Kanda.

_-Allen- sonriendo- siéntate aquí- mostrándole la silla a su lado._

_- gracias- sonrió y tomo asiento._

_- ¿Dónde está Yu?- pregunto Lavi._

_- no lo sé. Llegue hace un momento y ya no estaba._

_- iré a buscarlo. ¿quieres ir Allen-chan?_

_- mejor esperare- sonriendo._

Lavi se retiro, mientras Allen veía entretenida las practicas del grupo, en su vida había visto el kendo, escuchaba mucho de eso pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de verlo en persona.

_-¿Por qué no entras al club?- pregunto Alma._

_- ¿Qué?- viéndola._

_- parece que te agrada._

_- m-mejor busco otro- rio nerviosa._

_- Lavi me dijo que tienes buena condición física- se refería a los actos que hacia como arlequín._

_- tal vez, pero… preferiría estar en otro lado. Bakanda y yo discutiríamos siempre, sería una molestia para los demás._

_- tienes razón- sonrió y miro hacia el frente nuevamente._

_- Alma…_

_- ¿dime?- sin verla._

_- ¿Qué relación tienes con él?_

_- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- sonriendo._

_- s-solo por curiosidad- miraba a los dos que entrenaban en ese momento._

_- somos buenos amigos._

_-….- la miro con sorpresa, eso no es lo que había dicho Lavi._

_- antes teníamos una buena relación como pareja pero…- sonrió mas- parece que… ya no funciono- rio- pero… quizá podamos regresar algún día._

_- ¿Cómo podías salir con Bakanda?- Un.ñ_

_-nos conocemos desde pequeños, supongo que el cariño fue creciendo hasta… dar el siguiente paso._

_- ya veo… no hay forma de sopórtalo si no lo conoces desde pequeño ¿verdad?_

_- ¿te gusta Yu?- viéndola detenidamente._

_-…...- tardo en asimilar la pregunta- ¡¿Qué si me gusta Kanda?- todos la miraron- p-perdón….- haciéndose pequeña en su asiento, con la cara roja._

_- puedo ayudarte con eso- sonriendo- no te preocupes._

_- ¡no! Ni loca saldría con ese idiota- #ñ.ñ_

En cierta forma, Alma se alegro al escuchar esa respuesta pos esbozo una sonrisa extraña hacia Allen, el resto del día fue conocer a sus compañeros de facultad y algunos maestros, que solo llegaban, se presentaban y decían algunos horarios, no eran los exactos pues aun no se acomodaban bien las clases.

**Facultad de Lavi… ultima clase.**

_-¿Dónde estabas Yu?- sonriendo- no te vi en todo el día._

_- tsk._

_- ¿Qué?- recibió una hoja de parte de Kanda- ¿horarios? – Pensó un momento- ¡oh ya recuerdo! ¿Seguirás con ese trabajo?_

_- no tengo más opciones- dijo con molestia._

_- ¿ahora qué es?_

_- japonés._

_- un punto a tu favor. Ser tutor no es fácil…- le regreso la hoja._

_-mientras no me toque un idiota que no aprende rápido._

_- para eso son las asesorías Yu- Un.n- se supone que debes ayudarlos a entender las cosas, no hacerlos menos por algo que no saben._

_- tsk, solo lo hago para ganar dinero extra._

_- entiendo… pero deberías ser un poco considerado con ellos ¿no? _

_- No._

_-dime Yu…. ¿tu hiciste el examen de diagnostico?_

_- no._

_- ¡¿Qué?- con lagrimitas en los ojos- ¿Por qué en tu facultad no lo hicieron? Yo sufrí con eso… T.T_

_- seguramente tu grupo es un inútil._

_- no seas tan cruel conmigo- con ojitos de borrego._

_- Lavi, Kanda- sonrió al verlos._

_- Allen-chan- su "tristeza" desapareció- ¿Cómo te fue?_

_- más o menos, nos hicieron un examen._

_- ya veo… podremos irnos juntos, los resultados estarán en unas horas- mirando su reloj._

_- ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo tan rápido?_

_- algunos alumnos se ofrecen para ayudar a los profesores. Alguna veces te pagan y otras simplemente porque quieres hacerlo._

_- hola chicos- sonrió Lenalee, acercándose._

_- Lenalee. ¿Qué tal tu primer día?_

_- horrible- suspiro- el primer día y ya tuve un examen sorpresa._

_- ¿tu también?- sonrió- Yu… ¿Por qué eres el único que no tuvo examen?- ¬¬_

_- y yo que sé._

_- Alma también hiso examen- dijo Allen- pero sus resultados estarán hasta mañana._

_- vayamos a comer, con Jerry- cambio de tema repentinamente._

_- si- dijo Lenalee sonriendo- no he podido visitar la cafetería de Jerry-san, pero me han contado lo buena que es._

_- es mucho mejor que la otra, de eso debes estar segura Lenalee- dijo Lavi sonriendo- ¡bien! Vamos…. ¿eh?- viendo que Kanda iba a otro lado- ¿no iras Yu?_

_- deja de llamarme así- con ojos asesinos._

_-…..- sudo frio._

_- tengo cosas que haces- sin más se retiro._

**Cafetería de Jerry…**

_-¿Qué te quedaste dormido?- pregunto Lenalee sorprendida._

_- a mitad del examen- rio apenado- no pude contestar las cosas de historia, seguramente me darán un tutor…- suspiro._

_- ¿Qué tal tu Allen-chan?- viéndola._

_- ¿eh?- dejo de comer- s-supongo que bien- sonrió- pero… no sé nada de idiomas, solo… ingles…- rio._

_- tendrás tutor- dijo Lavi- nos apoyaremos mutuamente- tomando las manos de Allen, dramatizando._

_- s-si…. supongo- sonrió._

Los tres esperaron sus resultados, Lenalee fue la única en no necesitar tutor, así que pudo retirarse primero, además de que Komui había ido por ella.

Después de una vergonzosa presentación y despedida, (los dramas de Komui y los pulpos) Lavi y Allen fueron al edificio principal de maestros.

Como lo había dicho, Lavi tomaría clases de historia…

_-¿s-serás mi tutor?- o.o_

_- eso parece…- sonrió- shonen._

_-…..- miro a otro lado con las mejillas rosas, justamente Tikky debía ser su tutor._

Estaba ciertamente, feliz de eso pero… tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con el portugués, la historia lo dormía, Tikky lo ponía nervioso ¿bonita combinación no?

_-me pregunto como le irá a Allen-chan._

_- algo sucederá- dijo Tikky encendiendo un cigarrillo- y no me gustara._

_- ¿un mal presentimiento?_

_- si- suspiro._

**Salón de tutoría de idiomas…**

El profesor de francés y japonés, le indico a cada uno de los alumnos quien sería su tutor por el resto del año, a menos, claro, que mejoraran antes.

_-y por último, Walker Allen- viendo una hoja- realmente eres muy mala en japonés ¿verdad?- Un.n_

_- eso parece- sonrió apenada._

_- bien, tengo al tutor perfecto para ti- sonrió- pero veo que aun no llega._

_- ¿Qué tipo de tutor llega tarde?- se pregunto a si misma._

_- ¡oh! ahí está. Kanda-kun._

_-…- miro a Allen._

_- ella es tu "alumna"- sonriendo- espero que tenga buenos resultados como las otras asesorías que has tenido._

_- ¿Qué? esta Moyashi es…. No me jodas- molesto- déjate de estupideces, no le dar clases a "esta mocosa"_

_- ¿¡a quien le dijiste "mocosa?- viéndolo feo- soy Allen…Bakanda._

_- ¿Qué podría enseñarte? Tu cerebro de haba no debe ser bueno._

_- ¡no me digas así! Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que seas mi tutor, dudo que puedes enseñarme algo._

_- ¿ya se conocían?- rio- ¡mejor!_

_- no le dare clases- dijo Kanda._

_- ¡pues no pienso recibirlas!_

_- ¡basta!- dijo enojado el profesor- Allen necesitas buenas calificaciones en japonés si quieres terminar bien tu carrera de arte, Kanda-kun tu necesitas dinero ¿no?- vio que su regaño sirvió- solo es un año- sonriendo nuevamente- quizá en ese tiempo se agraden._

_- lo dudo- dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_- ¿lo ven? Incluso hablan al mismo tiempo. Sus horarios los pondrán ustedes mismo así que…- tomo sus cosas- me retiro, quiero avance de ambos._

_- este año será difícil- dijo Allen._

_- para mí._

_- por lo menos espero aprender algo, Bakanda._

_- ojala y tu pequeño cerebro de haba resista._

_- ¡deja de insultarme! ¿Qué tiene en mi contra?_

_- que eres una Moyashi._

_- ¿s-solo eso?- una venita se sobresalto de su frente- ¡esa no es una razón!_

_-no tengo tiempo para esto- dio media vuelta hacia la puerta._

_- Bakanda- siguiéndolo- espera…._

_- date prisa debo cerrar el salón._

_- ¡que no me des ordenes!- #¬¬_

_- che- tomo las llaves pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Allen se lo impidió- ¿ahora qué?_

_- se me cayo algo- entrando- no está- buscando debajo de las bancas._

_- Moyashi no tengo todo tu tiempo._

_-espera…- al levantarse choco con la butaca- ¡itai!- con las manos en su cabeza._

_- vaya que eres torpe._

_- si tanta prisa tienes ¡ayúdame!- con lagrimitas en los ojos por el golpe._

_-…..- la miro con molestia y solo se cruzo de brazos._

Kanda miro el piso, cerca de la puerta estaba, lo que seguramente, Allen buscaba, suspiro con pesadez y se agacho para tomar el objeto.

_-¿encontraste algo?- sonrió._

_- ¿Por qué lo trajiste?- la miro detenidamente._

_- bueno… para ti será una carga pero a mí me gusta._

_- tsk._

Cuando iba a ponerse de pie, de la nada la escoba que posaba en la pared, cayó al piso haciendo tropezar a Allen… por lo que termino sobre Kanda y de una forma nada cómoda para ninguno, para terminar con su mala suerte, una alumna entro repentinamente, notaron como su rostro se ponía completamente rojo, se disculpo y salió corriendo.

Desde ese momento, las palabras brillaron por su ausencia, hasta que estaban en los escalones para ir al primer piso.

_- ¿Cómo haremos los horarios?_

_- tsk, los hare yo._

_- ¿Qué? pero… tenemos clases a distintas horas._

_- ¿quieres callarte de una vez?_

_- ¡no me des ordenes!- molesta._

_- soy tu tutor Moyashi, harás lo que te diga te parezca o no._

_- s-solo es un tiempo- viéndolo de reojo- no te emociones Bakanda._

Discutieron sobre las tutorías hasta que salieron del edificio, de no ser por Lavi hubiesen seguido discutiendo hasta salir completamente de la universidad.

_-¿Qué pasa Allen-chan?- sonriendo._

_- Bakanda es mi tutor…_

_- Yu es…- rio._

_-¿me perdí de algo?- acababa de salir del edificio._

_- Yu será el tutor de Allen- sonriendo._

_- vaya… toma shonen, son los horarios- dándole una hoja- si tienes algún inconveniente con las horas dime._

_- gracias- viendo la hoja- Allen-chan espero que no "te portes mal" cuando estés con Yu- viéndola pícaramente- vive solo y como será tu tutor se verán mucho._

_- tienes suerte de que sea hombre tu tutor ¿no shonen?_

_-…- se sonrojo levemente y asintió._

_- ¿será tutor de Lavi?_

_- si- sonrió- así que lo veras por un tiempo en la casa._

_- aunque…- hablo Lavi- casi siempre estoy ahí, no notaras la diferencia de los demás días- rio._

_- ya veo, me parece…- interrumpida al sentir un golpe en la cabeza- ¡¿Por qué me golpeas? Bakanda._

_- apréndelo para mañana._

_- ¿Qué?- tomando un libro._

_- son las cosas básicas del japonés- dijo Lavi- Yu… se supone que debes enseñarle tu._

_- con su cerebro de Moyashi dudo que aprenda algo._

_- como si fueras un gran maestro, no importa si naciste en Japón o donde… sigues siendo un idiota._

_- repítelo Moyashi._

_-¡Bakanda!_

_- ya empezaron- murmuro Lavi sonriendo._

_- fue poco tiempo pero… extrañaba sus peleas._

_- ¿Qué?- viendo a Tikky con sorpresa._

_- de alguna forma… son muy parecidos, incluyendo su forma de discutir._

_- "el uno para el otro" ¿no?_

_- algo así…_

_- ¡claro que no!- viéndolos con molestia._

En la mansión, Timcanpy había hecho un desastre en el cuarto de Allen, la sala y parte de la cocina, después de limpiar el primer piso, Lavi y Tikky iniciaron con su asesoría, mientras Allen arreglaba su cuarto.

Al terminar, se dejo caer en la cama, miro el techo y llevo su mano derecha a sus labios, ¿Quién lo diría? Darle beso por accidente a Kanda, tal vez se sorprendió igual o más que ella, pero había algo que no le agradaba, a pesar de haber sido un "accidente" cuando vio los ojos oscuros de Kanda muy cerca, sentir su respiración sobre su rostro y la presión en su boca, una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, acaso… no podía ser, no se agradaban, aunque eso no tenía nada que ver ¿o sí? Aun así no era la única que sintió eso…

¿continuara?

**hola! n.n volvi despues de un año XD... espero que lo hayan pasado bien con su familia, amigos etc etc etc... jejeje Un.n**

**diran que estoy tardando con lo de yullen, lucky . pero necesito aclarar las cosas de como se dio todo, y lleva su tiempo tener cualquier tipo de relacion con alguien no? XD bien... creo que es todo... ah no... gracias por leer mi locura! n.n... es decision propia dejar comentarios o simplemente leer, n.n...**

**nos leemos luego!... tratare de hacer y subir los capis cada semana... o cada 4 dias U¬¬ depende de mi cabeza chamuscada XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Una semana pesada para Allen, sus clases de japonés eran simplemente un martirió, Kanda solía regañarla por todo, empezaban a discutir, Tiedoll la invitaba (a pesar de ser casa del japonés) a que fuese cuando quisiera y no solamente cuando tuvieran clases, algunas veces se había llevado a Tim y este término usando a Kanda de baño, saliendo casi rebanado por Mugen.

A Lavi le iba mejor, pues Tikky le tenía paciencia, más de la que usualmente tenia con sus alumnos, debes en cuando el pelirrojo se ganaba un regaño, pues se quedaba plenamente dormido, aun así no lograba poner furioso al moreno, quería saber porque Allen le tenía tanto miedo. ¿Podía haber algo peor que Kanda enojado y con Mugen en mano?

**Mansión Walker, domingo, por la mañana…**

Lavi miraba la página del libro con pereza, no le gustaba la historia, bostezo varias veces, lo único agradable de todo eso, era la compañía de Tikky, además de haber conocido más acerca de su vida, cuando vivía con el Conde, tenía una prometida pero decidió irse con Allen, así que el compromiso se cancelo, no era una buena noticia pero se alegro enormemente de que fuese así.

_-¿a qué hora llega Allen?- pregunto al ver a Tikky entrando en la sala._

_- no lo sé- sonrió- llega a distintas horas- sentados frente a Lavi._

_- ¿servirá de algo que estén juntos?- viendo el techo al acostarse en el sofá._

_- no lo sé- tomo un libro- puedo que se arreglen las cosas o empeoren._

_- ¿no piensas hacer nada?- viéndolo._

_- es decisión de ellos shonen- leyendo el libro que tomo- no puedes hacer nada, mejor dicho… no debes hacer nada._

_- ¿Por qué no?- sonrió- podría ayudarles un poco._

_- no te metas en eso Lavi- lo miro._

_- oh vamos- se incorporo un poco- tu también quieres que Allen sonría siempre ¿no? Yu es una buena persona para ayudarle a olvidar a ese…- pensó un momento- Neah._

_- ¿y qué hay de Kanda?- cerro el libro con molestia- me comentaste que también tiene ese tipo de problemas ¿no?_

_- si… pero…. Allen-chan podría ayudarle. _

_- piénsalo bien shonen- atrapo esos ojos esmeralda en los suyos- si no funciona solo saldrán mas lastimados._

_-….- miraba los ojos ámbar de Tikky sin parpadear._

_- se que no me harás caso así que… tratare de ayudarte, antes de que te asesinen._

**Inglaterra, Mansión Noah…**

Estudiaba las nuevas canciones, el disco seria grabado en unas semanas, el año comenzó bien, sus éxitos pasados seguían sonando como primeros en las radios, discotecas, transportes, etc. Pero no se sentía completo, desde que Allen había dejado el grupo, todo fue diferente, su ánimo se fue por los suelos, extrañaba ir a verla al internado, aunque el lugar no le interesaba realmente, solo escucharle y ver esa sonrisa que adoraba, le bastaban pero…

_-¿Qué pasa contigo Neah?- sonriendo._

_- nada en especial- sonrió un poco._

_- ¿sigues extrañando a Allen?- sentándose a su lado._

_- un poco- suspiro- tan solo quiero verla, o escuchar su voz._

_- puedes poner las canciones que grabo- dijo Jasdero recargándose en el respaldo del sofá._

_- o ver los videos- menciono Devitto haciendo lo mismo que su gemelo._

_- no es lo mismo- se levanto- iré a dormir un poco- sonriendo subió al segundo piso._

_- ¿Qué hay del ensayo?- pregunto Road._

_- más tarde- antes de subir el último escalón._

Antes de poder huir de Road…

_-Debemos saber donde esta Allen._

_-¿Cómo?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo._

_- Tikky no ha perdido contacto con mi padre- sonrió con malicia._

_- pero… sean muy hermanos, dudo que le diga donde están- dijo Devitto._

_- y al Conde no le agradara que su nieta consentida busque a una deshonra para la familia._

_- será divertido, además Neah no es el único que desea ver a Allen._

_- cierto, hace dos años que no sabemos nada de ella._

_- Tikky se toma muy en serio eso de "protegerla"._

_- aun tenemos dos opciones, mi padre será fácil de doblegar._

_- ¿y la otra opción?_

_- ….- sonriendo macabramente- Cross Marian._

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los gemelos, ese sujeto no era muy amable con ellos, sobre todo cuando de hacer mandados se trataba, si bien no tenía nada que ver con la familia Noah directamente, seguía siendo el tutor de Allen, aunque no objeto al saber que Tikky se haría cargo de ella.

Road tenía razón, sabiendo que sus deudas iban a parar a las manos de la albina, donde estuviese, sería fácil encontrarla.

**Casa de Kanda…**

Allen temblaba de frio, a pesar de que Tiedoll había encendido la calefacción, Kanda no estaba en casa pues había ido a comprar quien sabe que cosas, afortunadamente su tío estaba de visita matutina.

_-¿aun tienes frio Allen-chan?- sonrió._

_- un poco- sonriendo._

_- espera un momento- subió las escaleras, después unos minutos- póntelo- sonrió entregándole un suéter azul de tejido._

_- ¿puedo ponérmelo?_

_- claro, es de Yu-kun, no suele usarlo mucho pero es abrigador._

_- ¿Qué?- miro la prenda- será mejor que lo deje así- sonrió- Kanda se molestara._

_- no te preocupes, es preferible que se enoje a que te enfermes ¿no crees?_

_- gracias._

El timbre sonó, al abrir Tiedoll se encontró con la cara sonriente y feliz de Alma.

_-Tiedoll- sonriéndole- buenos días ¿y Yu?_

_- buenos días Alma, salió desde temprano._

_- ya veo. ¿Puedo esperarlo?_

_- pasa- sonrió- ¿quieres algo de tomar?_

_- no, gracias- pasando a la sala- ¿eh?- vio a Allen- vaya que sorpresa, Allen._

_- hola- sonriendo._

_- ¿de visita?- sentándose a frente a la albina._

_- en realidad….- suspiro- Kanda es mi tutor en japonés- rio apenada._

_- que bien- dibujo media sonrisa- ¿te diviertes?_

_- ¿Qué?- viéndola confundida._

_- me refiero a que si Yu te hace las cosas fáciles._

_- ese Bakanda no sirve de maestro- dijo molesta._

_- en ese caso- acercándose a la mesita de centro- te enseñare lo que no entiendas ¿puedo?_

_- gracias Alma._

Eran cerca de las 10:00 am y Kanda no regresaba, Tiedoll se retiro pues debía atender una junta con los vecinos para arreglar un problema con la luz, Kanda no iría así que debía hacerse cargo.

Alma siguió explicándole las cosas a Allen, pero al ver la hora dijo que su abuelo la esperaba en el restaurante, hablaría luego con Kanda, se despidió y se marcho, dejando sola a la albina en casa de Kanda.

_-¿y ahora qué hago?- notando el silencio de la casa- ¿Tiedoll-san tardara mucho?- viendo el reloj- Bakanda me dijo que vinería temprano (a las 8:00) y ni siquiera está en casa- dijo molesta- ahora que lo pienso, debo conseguir su teléfono._

Suspiro y repaso lo que Alma le había mostrado, quizá por su "relación de desprecio" con Kanda no entendía casi nada, (ya que le prestaba mayor atención a sus discusiones) pues con la morena entendió a la primera, debía mejorar su relación con Bakanda, al menos un poco.

Tomo su bufanda y la hiso bolita, se acomodo en el piso alfombrado, mirando el techo blanco, se fue perdiendo hasta quedarse dormida, Kanda le había hecho madrugar todo el fin de semana, ¿Quién se creía?

**11:00 am.**

Kanda llego, con mala cara (peor que la normal XD) no se molesto en preguntar si había alguien, después de todo era su casa, no tenia porque hacerlo, Tiedoll ya lo sabía, lo primero que hiso fue ir a la sala, seguramente la Moyashi no había llegado aun, pero ¡oh sorpresa! la que se llevo al ver a alguien dormido en la alfombra, con su suéter, sonriendo de forma inocente, se acerco con cuidado, ¿era Allen? La observo detenidamente, su blancas piernas descubiertas, el suéter era largo o más bien le quedaba grande a la albina, pero en la forma que estaba durmiendo, dejaba descubiertas su piernas, sonrió con malicia.

Dejo caer su mochila sobre la mesa, haciendo un estruendo, provocando que la albina despertara repentinamente y a parte de todo se diera un golpe con la mesita.

_-¡itai!- sobando su nuca- ¿Qué paso?- seguía medio dormida, aun mas con el golpe._

_- Moyashi._

_- Kanda….- se sonrojo al recordar que se había quedado dormida, de forma poco decente._

_- ¿Dónde está el viejo?_

_- fue a un junta con los vecinos- seguía doliéndole la cabeza._

Sin decir nada, Kanda tomo su mochila y subió al segundo piso, dejándole sola, de nuevo. Minutos después el japonés regreso con otra ropa puesta.

_-Eres un pésimo maestro ¿sabes?_

_-…..- la miro y alzo una ceja._

_- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme esperando tanto tiempo?- molesta- me hiciste venir a las 8 de la mañana._

_- no pensé que lo hicieras._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- #¬¬_

_- siempre llegas tarde a la universidad a pesar de vivir con un profesor y cerca del conejo._

_-….- una flecha con la palabra "siempre llegas tarde" se clavo en ella, literalmente- e-eso es porque…- miraba distraídamente la sala- porque…. Me quedo dormida…. Y Tikky no puede despertarme- murmuro._

_- tsk- la observo detenidamente, dándole escalofríos._

_- ¿q-qué?_

_- ese suéter…_

_- me lo presto Tiedoll-san._

_- mmm- sentándose frente a Allen._

_- ¿no te molesta verdad?_

_- no importa- tomo un libro._

_- es cierto- sonrió- Alma me explico algunas cosas._

Allen no presto atención a la expresión de molestia de Kanda al decir esas palabras.

_-me fue más fácil entenderla. Quizá deberías enseñarme con mas….- interrumpida._

_- ¿Por qué no vas a que te enseñe ella?- sonó muy molesto._

_- p-pero…- nuevamente fue interrumpida._

_- puedes irte cuando quieras- no disminuyo su tono._

_-…- lo miraba detenidamente- Bakanda- sonrió._

_- ¿Qué te causa gracia Moyashi?_

_- nada. ¿Y bien?... ¿Cuándo empezaras a darme clases? No tengo todo el día ¿sabes?_

Lo acostumbrado empezó, Allen no entendía alguna palabra, Kanda le respondía con un sobrenombre y después le decía como se pronunciaba o lo que significaba.

Cerca de las 2:00 Tiedoll regreso, la junta se había alargado demasiado, pero al final lograron arreglar el problema de la luz; se tomaron un descanso, pues el mayor les dijo que era hora de comer, haría su especialidad.

**Mansión Walker…**

Comían tranquilamente, charlaban de cualquier cosa, hasta ese momento Lavi solo se había quedado dormido una vez, Tikky le ponía algo de interesante a la historia, el pelirrojo no sabía si solo era por estar junto al moreno o la historia empezaba a gustarle.

_-tomemos un descanso de estudiar ¿te parece?_

_- si- bostezo- si no te molesta quisiera dormir- rio._

_- claro- sonrió- puedes hacerlo en mi cuarto._

_- no, solo bromeaba._

_- puedes hacerlo, no te preocupes- tomo su cajetilla de cigarrillos- tengo que planificar las clases de mañana. Me tomara un rato, así que descansa._

_- vaya…. Gracias- sonrió- bien…- estirándose- dormiré un rato._

Lavi entro al cuarto de Tikky, al momento de pisar la alfombra, unas ganas inmensas de indagar, llegaron a él, pero debía contenerse, sería de muy mala educación, se quito la chamarra que traía, justamente ese día fue muy frio.

Se acomodo en la cama y se dejo llevar por el sueño, el aroma de Tikky estaba en todos lados, eso le ayudo a dormir más rápidamente.

Tikky acomodaba sus nuevos horarios, habían pasado solo unas horas pero ya extrañaba a Allen y sus ocurrencias, salir a comer al jardín, hiciera frio o no, comer tal cosa, estudiar afuera, jugar póker, eran pequeñas cosas pero con gran significado, parecía un padre esperando que su hija llegara de un largo viaje.

Le agradaba la presencia de Lavi, pero simplemente no era lo mismo, además estando solos, no podría contener las ganas que tenia de probar al pelirrojo, se vería muy acosador incluso como un pervertidor de menores pero… prácticamente desde que lo conoció, esos ojos esmeralda le gustaron, sus labios eran lo que más llamaba su atención, cuidaba de no ser tan evidente cuando lo miraba.

Era joven y muy observador, demasiado, si se descuidaba quizá terminaría alejándolo de su lado, cada día se preguntaba si tendría alguna oportunidad con Lavi; noto algunas reacciones del pelirrojo cuando estaban juntos, pero nada que le diera una señal clara.

El director, le mando una solicitud, para depositar su pago en el banco, así que necesitaba los datos de la cuenta que usaba Tikky, subió a su habitación y noto que Lavi tenía frio, pues temblaba levemente, sonrió y lo cubrió con una cobija, lo contemplo por un momento, mordió sus labios, no podía hacerlo pero tampoco quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad, suspiro, acerco su rostro al de Lavi y junto sus labios ligeramente.

Lavi despertó con una extraña sensación, ¿feliz? ¿Alegre? El caso es que se sentía bien, observo que tenía una cobija puesta, ¿Tikky lo había visto dormir? Los colores se le subieron al rostro, al tranquilizarse bajo, encontrándolo dormido plácidamente en el sofá, se sintió mal al quitarle su cama.

_-¿Cómo dormiste shonen?- con los ojos cerrados._

_- b-bien- se sorprendió- perdona por haberte quitado la cama- rio apenado._

_- no te preocupes- se incorporo y lo miro detenidamente, poniendo nervioso al pelirrojo._

**De vuelta en la casa Kanda…**

_-bueno, me voy- sonriendo- espero verte más seguido Allen-chan._

_- gracias por sus atenciones- hiso una leve reverencia._

_- nos vemos mañana Yu-kun._

_- tsk- regreso a la sala._

Allen se encargo de cerrar la puerta, estando en la sala continuaron con sus clases de japonés, había aprendido mucho para haber pasado solo una semana, además Kanda comenzaba a ser menos duro con ella, en cuanto a explicarle.

_-lo escribiste mal, Moyashi._

_- ¿Qué?- viéndolo- ¿en serio?- ahora miraba su libreta- pensé que estaba bien._

_- le estás dando otro sentido a la frase._

_- b-bueno es que se parecen- con un ligero tinte rojo en las mejillas._

_- aprendiste lo demás y sigues confundiendo esto- suspiro con pesadez._

_- d-déjame en paz- molesta- por lo menos estoy aprendiendo rápido._

_- así no tendré que soportarte mas- ¬¬_

_- lamento decirte que visitare a Tiedoll-san, te guste o no, Bakanda._

_- es mi casa, no tienes porque venir sin mi consentimiento._

_- Tiedoll-san me invito cuando quisiera- sonrió._

_- ese viejo….- murmuro molesto._

_- ¿Por qué molesta tanto que venga?_

_-…..- la miro, dándole a entender perfectamente la respuesta._

_- podríamos tratar de llevarnos bien ¿no crees?_

_- lo dudo._

_- ¡por lo menos inténtalo!- molesta._

_- no serviría de nada Moyashi- se levanto._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- tsk- fue a la cocina._

Allen siguió repasando la escritura, Alma le había explicado bien, pero… de alguna forma se sentía más a gusto con Kanda, a pesar de que siempre la regañaba.

Paso un rato y el japonés no regresaba, dejo a un lado las cosas de estudio y fue a la cocina, antes de entrar por completo miro la espalda de Kanda, estaba frente a la estufa, quizá preparando algo para tomar.

_-¿Qué?- sin voltear._

_- ¿eh?- sonrió- nada- pasando completamente- tardabas mucho...- interrumpida._

_- ¿tanto me extrañaste?- dijo en tono burlón._

_- ¡claro que no!- molesta- pensé que te había pasado algo._

_- no soy como tu, para chocar con las cosas Moyashi._

_- ¡ha sido tu culpa! Cada vez que me golpeo es por tu culpa Bakanda._

La sonrisa sínica que dibujo Kanda le molesto aun más.

_-siéntate._

_- ¿para qué?- viéndolo con desconfianza._

_- solo hazlo- molesto._

_- deberías tratar mejor a tus invitados ¿no crees?- tomando asiento en la mesa del comedor, que no estaba lejos de la cocina, un pequeño arco, con una cortina de azul los separaba._

_- tsk- dejando una taza con un líquido humeante frente a ella._

_- gracias- sonrió- ¿Qué es?_

_- bébelo._

_- ¿no puedes decir palabras amables una vez en tu vida?- #¬¬_

_- no._

Allen bebió del té sin soplarle antes por lo que se quemo la lengua, haciéndole recordar a Mana, la primera vez que estuvo en casa de los Walker, su nuevo padre le había preparado un té, pero al momento de tomarle, se quemo, aunque Mana le regalo una tierna y fraternal caricia en la cabeza, diciéndole que tuviese cuidado antes de tomar las cosas calientes.

_-¿no me dirás nada?- viéndolo._

_- ¿Qué?- bebió un poco- ¿tendría que decirte algo?_

_- mejor olvídalo…- sonrió y siguió bebiendo su té, ahora con más cuidado._

Antes de terminar su primera taza…

_-No eres una mala persona después de todo- sonriéndole tiernamente._

_- estas delirando Moyashi- ¬¬_

_- Mana me dijo que… puedes conocer un poco más sobre una persona si pruebas su comida- viendo el liquido rojizo que quedaba- a pesar de ser tan borde, me gusta como sabe._

_- watashi wa no chinpu o kirau* Moyashi- con una venita sobresaltada en su frente._

_-…..- lo miraba con cara de interrogación- ¡no me hables en japonés idiota!_

_- no has aprendido nada._

_- a penas estoy empezando a leerlo y escribirlo, no es tan fácil entender si no veo las palabras._

_-para ti no lo es…- viendo con soberbia y burla._

_- ¡quita esa maldita mirada! No eres superior a mí, Bakanda._

Para molestarlo, le pidió más té; al terminar se puso a lavar lo que había usado pero al parecer no solo Kanda la odiaba, el fregadero repentinamente le arrojo agua, mojándola por completo y parte de la cocina. En la sala, el japonés esperaba, pero al ver que Allen no volvía fue a la cocina, seguramente se había quedado dormida, pero vaya error.

_-¿Qué haces Moyashi?- una venita cerca de su cien se sobresalto._

_- p-perdón…- tratando de parar el agua- no era mi intención hacerlo pero…- salió más agua del grifo._

_- tsk, eres igual al estúpido conejo- fue mojado._

_- perdón no puedo controlar el agua- sonrió con maldad._

De alguna forma Kanda logro hacer que el agua dejase de salir pero era tarde pues Allen estaba completamente empapada y la cocina inundada.

_-¿me puedes prestar algo de ropa? Al menos mientras se seca la mía…_

_- sécate afuera- dijo molesto._

_- por si no lo has notado no hay sol, además hace frio._

_- eso debiste pensarlo antes de inundar mi cocina._

_-te dije que no fue mi intención._

Recordó vagamente lo que Tiedoll le había dicho sobre ese grifo, pero realmente no le había puesto atención al mayor.

Dejo que Allen se secara, aunque la ropa que le había prestado era relativamente grande para ella, con la simple camisa de manga larga basto.

_-¿Qué hago?- sentada en la cama de Kanda._

_- Moyashi- entrando con una toalla azul celeste- sécate bien- se la arrojo sin amabilidad._

_- g-gracias- dijo entre dientes para no regalarle una grosería por su mal comportamiento._

_- tu ropa se secara en unas horas- abrió una cortina._

_- ¡¿horas?- viéndolo con preocupación- ¿no tienes secadora?_

_- no hay luz- dijo simplemente._

_- ¿Qué? pero Tiedoll-san dijo que todo estaba arreglado._

_- seguramente será así toda la semana- suspiro con pesadez._

_- que buena suerte- dijo con sarcasmo._

No fue hasta que Kanda se acerco a la cama, que noto el dorso descubierto del japonés, tenía un extraño tatuaje del lado izquierdo, sin darse cuenta recorrió cada centímetro de ese abdomen marcado, pensaba que tendría un buen cuerpo al estar en kendo y ayudarle de vez en cuando a los equipos deportivos, pero no imagino que se viese tan atractivo, se sonrojo y desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, suerte o no, Kanda se puso una camisa, aun así dejaba ver la varonil figura de su portador.

_-será mejor estudiar aquí- acercándose a la puerta._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- si quieres bajar así- refiriéndose a la poca ropa que traía- no me interesa._

_- baka- desvió la mirada molesta._

Mientras Kanda iba por las cosas, la mirada curiosa de Allen no pudo mantenerse en un solo lugar, la habitación del japonés era amplia, el piso alfombrado (muy suave al contacto), las paredes en tonos claros, las cortinas de un azul marino con detalles bordados en color dorado, con una cinta gruesa del mismo color, atándolas justamente del medio, una ventana bastante grande, cerca de unos 2 mts de ancho y de largo 1.5 mts. Sin contar la separación entre el suelo y el inicio de la ventana, en barrotes de color blanco, resaltando a la vista, dos pequeños "buro" (o mesitas de noche) a cada costado de la cama, en tonos caoba rojiza, al igual que la cabecera, uno de ellos con poco típico reloj de arena, pero en vez de eso, tenía una flor de loto con varios pétalos en el fondo.

La colcha blanca, tres almohadas, acomodadas perfecta y armoniosamente, algo extraño para el genio del japonés o… Kanda tenía un lado "normal" o Tiedoll era responsable de la decoración.

Delante de la cama, un guardarropa rojizo oscuro, a unos 2 mts de él, un escritorio con distintos tamaños de libros, una pequeña lámpara azul, hojas blancas, lapiceros y distintos tipos de utensilios que un pintor usaría.

¿Kanda dibujaba? Sonrió con malicia, no le molestaría mucho, si echaba un vistazo ¿verdad? Defectivamente estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Lavi, era curiosa pero desde hacía años no le entraban tantas ganas de curiosear.

Un cuaderno grande de dibujo, estaba a plena vista, abierto para su buena suerte, una persona, pero aun no era terminado su rostro, una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, su cabello era largo, debajo de los hombros, las líneas guía para comenzar a hacer los ojos estaban ahí

_-¿Qué demonios haces?- cerro la libreta bruscamente._

_- p-perdón- lo miro asustada._

_- Moyashi- de alguna forma la acorralo contra la pared._

_- ya me disculpe- mirándolo con cierto temor._

_- no te metas en mi vida- sus ojos tomaron un destello rojizo- no me importa si eres mujer- dio un golpe en la pared, junto al rostro de Allen- no me contendré contigo._

Podía sentir la respiración de Kanda en su rostro, muy cerca…

_- no pude evitarlo- miro el piso._

_- tsk- alejándose de ella._

_- no sabía que te gustara eso- viendo el escritorio._

_- pues alégrate, porque es lo único que sabrás._

Como era de suponer, después de eso Allen no duro mucho en irse, el humor de Kanda era mucho más pesado que antes.

Al abrir la puerta para irse, se encontró con Alma…

_-hola Allen. Pensé que ya te habías ido- sonrió._

_-…..- sonrió levemente, aunque no lo pareciera la recién llegada estaba molesta con verla aun en casa del japonés._

_- Alma._

_- Yu- sonriendo alegremente- por fin te encuentro. Tenemos que hablar._

_- b-bueno me voy- sonrió._

_- Moyashi._

_- ¡qué me llamo Allen!- viéndolo._

_- nos veremos el viernes._

_- bien, supongo._

_- vamos- tomo a Kanda del brazo- es importante lo que debo decirte Yu._

_- nos vemos- sonrió y comenzó su camino nuevamente, la actitud de Alma era más que obvia, debía irse lo más rápido que podía._

Llego a casa con sueño, frio y dolor de cabeza, en la sala, escucho dos voces, entro despacio, para no molestar a quien estuviera con Tikky, pero cambio al ver que era Lavi.

_-hola Allen-chan- sonriendo._

_- Lavi…- sonrió y se sentó frente a ellos- ¿aun no terminan?_

_- en realidad…- le mostro unas fotografías- Tikky me dejo ver tus fotografías._

_- ¿Qué?- O.O_

_- perdóname shojo- sonrió con culpa._

_- las portadas de los discos que grabaste son muy buenas. Menos la ultima, sé que era tu novio pero… me gustaba más cuando salías lejos de él._

_- shonen mas que su amigo, pareces el novio actual, celoso._

_- ¿en serio?- sonrió._

_- Tikky….- un aura negra comenzó a rodearle- ¿Por qué lo hiciste sin mi permiso?_

_- fui yo quien se lo pidió Allen-chan- dijo Lavi- perdona._

_- está bien- suspiro molesta._

_- ¿no te molesta si escucho las canciones verdad?- mostrándole los discos, Tikky tenía cada uno de ellos._

_- sí, puedes hacerlo- sonrió normalmente._

_- bueno- levantándose- debo irme, el Panda estará furioso- rio._

Tikky acompaño al menor a la salida mientras Allen subía a su habitación, aun debía terminar las demás tareas, se había centrado mucho en las clases de japonés.

En la universidad Allen le pidió el numero de Kanda a Lavi, aunque este último dijo quien sabe cuantas cosas sobre "su relación", pero ignoro todo eso, solo necesitaba el número para poder comunicarse mejor con respecto a las clases.

La semana pasó rápidamente, pero, Kanda prácticamente había desaparecido de la universidad, además de no atender su celular, ni siquiera cuando Lavi le llamaba.

En su casa, Tiedoll le decía que en esos días Kanda se iba más temprano de lo normal y regresaba noche, por el club de kendo o eso decía el japonés.

El profesor de idiomas, la llamo una mañana entre clases.

_-¿quería hablar conmigo?_

_- tendré que cambiarte de tutor Allen._

_- ¿Por qué? se que no estoy progresando mucho pero…- miro al profesor._

_- no es eso- sonrió- has progresado mucho, en estos días pero… Kanda-kun dijo que no podría seguir dándote clases._

_- ya veo- asintió- bien- sonrió._

_- aunque tenemos un problema mayor- rio._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- no tenemos más tutores._

_-….-Un.n_

_- por el momento… te quedaras sin clases, mientras encuentro a otro alumno. ¿Te parece bien?_

_- sí, no se preocupe._

Salió del salón, suspiro con pesadez, apenas había empezado a acostumbrase al ritmo de enseñanza de Kanda; unos días después, todo seguía igual…. en descanso como era costumbre, Lenalee y Lavi comían con ella en la cafetería de Jerry, quien les regalaba postres, especialmente cuando tenía dudas de ponerlos en el menú.

_-Jerry no usa como "conejillos de cocina"- dijo Lavi viendo al cocinero._

_- pero vale la pena- sonriendo._

_- Allen-chan aunque te amenazaran de muerte, teniendo comida morirás feliz ¿verdad?_

_- claro, si son dulces mejor- comía felizmente un pastel de limón._

_- Allen-chan- hablo Lenalee- lo que me dijiste hace unos días- la miro preocupada- ¿ya tienes nuevo tutor?_

_- aun no, y Bakanda no se digna de aparecer- dijo molesta._

_- ¿de qué hablan?- mirándolas con curiosidad._

_- ¿no se lo habías dicho a Lavi?- pregunto la china._

_- no- miro la mesa._

_- ¿decirme que? Allen-chan… Lenalee. ¿Qué me ocultan?_

_- Kanda dejo las asesorías con Allen-chan desde hace dos semanas- dijo Lenalee._

_- seguramente esa mocosa tiene que ver en esto- molesto- arreglare las cosas._

_- no- sonrió- me pondrán un nuevo tutor en japonés. Deja que Kanda este con Alma._

_- pero Allen…- viéndola- sabes que no me gusta esa relación- apretó sus puños._

_- quizá solo estés malinterpretando a Alma- dijo la albina._

_- claro que no, esa falsa inocencia… es lo que molesta. _

El silencio rodeo la mesa donde estaban, hasta que Lenalee saco el tema de una futura expedición en su facultad, al hospital más grande de la ciudad, después de todo estudiaba enfermería, (por Komui y el resto de su familia).

Las clases iniciaron de nuevo, Lavi se las ingenio para no asistir, inventando que no se encontraba bien, dolor de cabeza, aunque no era del todo mentira, el tema de Alma y Kanda realmente lo ponía de mal humor y con malestares.

Fue al club de kendo y se encontró con ella… estando afuera.

_-¿tu le dijiste a Yu que dejara de enseñarle a Allen verdad?_

_- hola- sonrió- no sé de que hablas._

_- no finjas Alma- molesto- se que desde que esos dos comenzaron a llevarse mejor, estas molesta con Allen-chan._

_- ¿y si lo hice qué? Yu estuvo de acuerdo._

_- Yu no es solamente tuyo, además tu relación con él se apago desde hace mucho._

_- ¡no es verdad!_

_- Yu… ya no siente nada por ti Alma, ¿Por qué no lo comprendes? Eres tu la que sigue obsesionada con eso._

_- claro que no. Yu aun me ama._

_- pues no lo parece, ¿te has molestado en ver a Yu cuando está contigo?_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- ni siquiera te molestas en preocuparte por lo que siente Yu- su flequillo cubrió sus ojos- solo importas tu, esa relación es de uno, no de dos._

_- no tienes derecho de decirme esas cosas._

_- soy amigo de Yu y me importa lo que le pase. Aun cuando él me lo prohíba._

**Después de la universidad…camino a casa de Lavi.**

_-¿iras a casa de Yu?_

_- no- sonrió- bueno, no se…_

_- ¿ya encontraste nuevo tutor?_

_- aun no- suspiro- tal vez deba estudiar sola. Sería mejor ¿no crees?_

_- supongo- se veía desanimado y molesto a la vez._

_- ¿quieres ir al parque 14?- sonrió- si no estás muy ocupado._

_-…..- solo asintió._

_- bien- tomo la mano de Lavi._

_-….- se sorprendió de las acciones de Allen._

Estando en el parque, Allen compro algunos dulces, mientras Lavi esperaba debajo del árbol donde se reunieron los tres por primera vez (Kanda, Allen y él).

_-no desaprovechas la oportunidad de venir aquí ¿verdad Allen-chan?- sonriéndole._

_- perdona- sonrió apenada- pero me gusta mucho este parque, cuando no se que hacer… vengo aquí._

_- así que aquí estabas cuando no te encontraba en casa- ¬¬_

_- era el parque favorito de Mana….- observando el lugar- así que también es mío. _

_- ¿querías mucho a Mana verdad?_

_- era la persona que mas amaba- sonrió con nostalgia- mi madre también pero… él pasaba más tiempo conmigo, desde que… me conoció en la casa hogar._

Después de comer algunos dulces…

_-puedes contarme._

_- ¿Qué?_

_-….- lo miro- lo que te preocupa- sonriendo._

_- Allen-chan….- se puso serio- me trajiste aquí…. ¿Para distraerme?_

_- perdón- miro el pasto- pero… no me gusta verte así Lavi, a ningún amigo…_

_- gracias- sonrió._

El ambiente se volvió muy tranquilo y acogedor, a pesar de hablar de las molestias que tenía el pelirrojo, ese mismo ambiente que tenía con Tikky, esos dos eran personas extraordinarias, hasta ese momento no había podido charlar de esa forma, ni siquiera con Kanda, cuando este estaba sin su genio de siempre.

Charlaron sobre la relación de Kanda y Alma, desde hacia más de un año, el japonés había admitido que no sentía lo mismo, quizá solo cariño por la mocosa, pero regresaba con ella cada que se lo pedía, en cierta forma dejaba que lo manipulara, no era el Kanda que él y todos conocían, era completamente sumiso ante Alma, por lo confundido que seguía.

_-no entiendo… si Yu, ya no está enamorado de Alma, ¿Por qué regresa con ella siempre? Se aleja de todos por culpa de esa mocosa._

_- no es fácil olvidar a la persona con quien has estado tanto tiempo Lavi- sonrió- quizá… sea solo cariño lo que le tiene pero… aun así te sientes bien estando con esa persona. Compartiste muchas cosas, momentos especiales…- miraba a la nada, completamente perdida._

_- Allen-chan…- viéndola detenidamente._

_- lo siento- rio- estoy diciendo cosas extrañas._

_- no puedo hacer nada si Yu no decide dejarla- suspiro._

_- lo hará…- sonriendo mientras buscaba el ultimo dulce- solo dale tiempo de acomodar sus ideas._

_- ¿sabes mucho de esto verdad?- n.n_

_- n-no…- comiendo- al menos no mucho._

_- había olvidado la relación de Allen con ese tal Neah- pensó._

_- bien- levantándose- es hora de irnos, Tikky debe estar preocupado- sonriendo._

_- tienes tazón, me regañara por llegar tarde a las clases- rio._

Allen dio unos pasos pero una mareo fuerte le hiso dejar de caminar, de no ser por Lavi hubiese regresado al suelo…

_-Allen- mirándola con preocupación._

_- e-estoy bien- sonrió- solo me maree._

**Mansión Walker….**

Tikky esperaba impaciente, ni Allen, ni Lavi contestaban sus celulares, debió hacerlos esperar a que terminara con su trabajo, afortunadamente solo impartía clases en la mañana, y dos horas en la tarde, no le preocupaba que se fueran a dar una paseo, lo que lo ponía tenso era la actitud de Lavi, en las clases de matemáticas (es profesor de mate y tutor en historia) el pelirrojo había estado muy distraído al grado de no saber que hacer cuando le pregunto sobre el tema que veían.

El Bookman menor sabía ocultar sus emociones como lo hacía Allen, pero gracias a la albina aprendió a ver ese tipo de problemas sin necesidad de esforzarse.

Cuando llegaron…

_-¿Qué pasa Tikky?- Un.n_

_- ¿Dónde estaban?- viéndolos acusadoramente y con suave molestia._

_-…- rio nerviosa, Tikky estaba molesto._

_- fue mi culpa- sonrió- no estoy centrado y Allen me ayudo._

_- bien- suspiro- la próxima vez avísame shojo- viéndola- me preocupas._

_- lo olvide- sonriendo._

_- ¿olvidar que?- alzo una ceja- ¿de qué hablan?_

_- no se lo dijiste shojo- aseguro._

_- no pude- miro el piso._

_- ¿decirme que?- viendo a Tikky y después a Allen- ¿Qué más me ocultas Allen-chan?_

_- en los últimos días… me he sentido un poco mal- toco la marca en su ojo._

_- ¡eso se dice des un principio!_

_- Komui le dio un medicamente especial para ese dolor pero…- viéndola- no quiere tomarlo._

_- ¡sabe horrible!- se defendió- sabe como… si comiera los guisos de Skinn** todo el día._

_-….- Lavi volteo para ver a Tikky._

_- no preguntes- dijo simplemente, al entender la cara de confusión del pelirrojo- shojo, solo son por dos semanas más, ¿o prefieres que te interne?_

_-….- sudo frio- bien- resignada- voy a tomarlas._

_- siempre funciona- sonriendo maliciosamente._

Conoció una nueva parte de Tikky, era un buen tutor por preocuparse así, pero… ¿chantajearla? Era bueno… ¿o no?

_-solo Mana lograba que tomara sus medicamentos- sonrió._

_- ¿está bien que hagas eso?_

_- si no lo hago…. Será peor después shonen._

_- ¡sabe horrible!- desde la cocina T.T_

_- cuando tenía 7 años, tuvo un resfriado muy fuerte, su madre no podía darle la medicina pues Mana había salido de viaje, de casualidad estaba de visita…_

**_Casa Walker, Londres, 11 años atrás…_**

**_Allen de 6 años haciendo pucheros, para no tomar la medicina, mientras su madre comenzaba a perder la paciencia._**

**_-Allen, por favor toma la medicina._**

**_- ¡no! Sabe feo…_**

**_- es solo un poquito._**

**_- ¡no!- escondiéndose bajo las cobijas._**

**_- Allen._**

**_- la tomare después._**

**_- eso dijiste hace una horas- vio el reloj de mesa._**

**_- por favor…- salió de las cobijas y miro a su madre con ojitos de borrego a medio morir._**

**_-…- Un.n- bien- se resigno._**

**_En la sala, Tikky platicaba con Sheryl, sobre lo muy obsesionado que estaba con su hija Road._**

**_-¿pasa algo malo?- viendo la cara de la Sra. Walker._**

**_- no quiso tomar la medicina de nuevo- suspiro._**

**_- vaya lio de niña que es- dijo Sheryl- mi Road no es así._**

**_- Sheryl- mirándolo con desaprobación._**

**_-…..- no dijo nada, solo miro a otro lado._**

**_- ¿puedo intentarlo?- pregunto levantándose del sofá._**

**_- ¿estás seguro?- dándole la medicina- es buena con los chantajes, Mana le ha enseñado sus malos hábitos._**

**_- no pierdo nada con intentarlo- sonrió._**

**_Allen jugaba con un piano pequeño que Mana le había regalado en su cumpleaños, la escena de una película para ponerse a llorar de tristeza, el típico final en que el pequeño va mejorando su estado de salud, pero aun así termina muriendo, su ultima vez jugando alegremente… o eso pensó Tikky al entrar al cuarto. Debía dejar de ver películas con los gemelos de la familia._**

**_Sus mejillas rojas por la fiebre, los ojos cansados pero aun así seguía sonriendo._**

**_-hola tío Tikky-pon- siempre le decía de eso modo pues escuchaba a Mana y al Conde llamarlo así._**

**_- no me digas así shojo- #n.n_**

**_- perdón….- sonrió mas inocentemente._**

**_- ¿Por qué no quieres tomar tu medicina? Mana se molestara contigo cuando vuelva._**

**_- ¿se enojara?- viéndolo con preocupación._**

**_- si….- aunque la verdad era que lo dejaría pasar, 100% de probabilidades._**

**_- pero sabe horrible. Mana dice lo mismo, por eso a veces deja que no la tome._**

**_- ¿Qué tipo de padre es Mana?- pensó el moreno._**

**_- ¿debo tomarla?- viéndolo con ojitos tristes._**

**_A punto de caer en sus juegos, desvió la mirada, su madre tenía razón, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, ya tenía las malas mañas de su padre, recordó que alguna vez amenazo con suicidarse si Tikky no participaba en un musical junto con él._**

**_- bien, en ese caso…. ¿te llevamos al hospital?_**

**_- ¿Qué?_**

**_- si- sonrió- con las enfermeras y médicos, seguro que tienen medicina más dulce._**

**_- ¿un hospital?- Mana le había dicho quien sabe cuantas cosas malas de esos lugares._**

**_- ¿no quieres?- descubrió el punto débil de Allen, a parte de los dangos._**

**_- no, me da miedo- se abrazo de la almohada._**

**_- si tomas la medicina no te llevare._**

**_- ¡no!- haciendo pucheros típicos de un infante._**

**_- bueno- saco su celular- llamare para que vengan por ti unas enfermeras._**

**_-….- entro en pánico._**

**_- ¿sí?- no había marcado realmente- tengo a una linda pequeña que no quieres tomar su medicina…- interrumpido._**

**_- ¡lo hare!- con lagrimitas en los ojos- pero no me lleves al hospital._**

**_- muy bien Allen- sonrió y le dio la medicina._**

**_- vaya…- entrando- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_**

**_- hospital- murmuro._**

**_- ya veo- sonriendo._**

**_- sabe peor que la comida de Mana- dijo Allen._**

**_- ¿eh?- viéndola con curiosidad- ¿a qué se refiere?_**

**_- Mana es bueno en todo tipo de artes pero… en la cocina….- suspiro con molestia- es un completo desastre._**

**_- recuérdame no venir a comer cuando él cocine._**

**_De regreso en la actualidad…_**

Lavi quedo atónito con lo que Tikky le había contado, nunca imagino que Allen fuese de esa forma, en la sala la albina tenía cara de muerto con ganas de vomitar, la medicina sabia muy mal.

_-¿estás bien Allen?- preocupado._

_- es normal- dijo ella- se me pasara en unos minutos- sonrió._

_- Moyashi-chan- sonriendo- ¿Por qué no tocas el piano?_

Lavi recibió un cojín con el rostro, mientras un aura negra y unos cuernitos le salían a la albina.

_-¡no me digas así!_

_- p-perdón- o.o_

_- lo siento Lavi pero…- se puso de pie- quiero arreglar las cosas con Bakanda, saber si seguirá dándome clases o no._

_- bien- sonrió- iré contigo- levantándose._

_- no shonen- lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo- tu debes quedarte a estudiar conmigo, no creas que he perdonado que llegaras tarde- ¬¬_

_- ¿Por qué te tomas tan enserio tu trabajo de profesor? Nadie te querrá._

_- no importa- sonriendo._

Allen se cambio el uniforme por ropa normal y se retiro para ir con Kanda, si no lo encontraba quizá Tiedoll estaría ahí, le dejaría un mensaje.

Lavi lloraba por la maldad de Tikky, era un maestro muy estricto, pero aun así le gustaba y más que antes.

**Casa Kanda…**

Como esperaba Tiedoll le abrió la puerta, si bien Kanda vivía solo la mayor parte del tiempo, su tío iba todos los días a visitarlo o ayudarle con la despensa y esas cosas, de ser por Kanda la casa estaría completamente abandonada, pero no porque le importara poco su vivienda, si no por la falta de tiempo libre.

_-Allen-chan- sonrió- vamos pasa._

_- hola Tiedoll-san- sonrió- no, solo vine para ver si esta Kanda._

_- Yu-kun- lo llamo desde la puerta- Allen-chan vino a verte._

Pasaron unos minutos, Allen esperaba afuera con cara de molestia.

_-¿Qué?- saliendo, entre cerrando la puerta._

_- hasta que te dignas a presentarte- molesta._

_- ¿solo viniste para eso?_

_-…- una venita se sobresalto de su frente- vine para ver si seguirás dándome clases o no. _

_- tsk- se recargo en la puerta- le dije a ese sujeto que lo dejaría._

_- pero gracias a ti no tengo tutor._

_- es un corto tiempo, Moyashi. No morirás sin verme unas semanas._

_- puedo sobrevivir sin ti Bakanda, ni que fueras tan importante- #¬¬_

_- tengo algo que hacer estas dos semanas, no tendré tiempo para darte clase._

_- entiendo. Pero…- viéndolo detenidamente- pudiste decirme eso desde un principio._

_- ese sujeto fue el que no se explico bien, Moyashi, no me culpes por los errores de ese idiota._

_- tenle más respeto, es un profesor._

_-….- mirándola con un claro "¿crees que me importa?"_

_-Allen-chan- sonriendo- ¿no quieres comer con nosotros?- pregunto Tiedoll._

_- ¿eh? Gracias pero tengo que…- su estomago la traiciono al percibir el aroma de la comida._

El rostro de Allen tomo un rojo intenso, Kanda entro a la casa no sin antes chasquear la lengua, Tiedoll insistió en que se quedase a comer, pues sería más divertido si había más personas en la mesa.

Mientras comían, Tiedoll explico porque Kanda dejaría de darle clases por un tiempo, en una pequeña primaria necesitaban maestro de arte y como Froid estaba ocupado trabajando en la universidad de Allen (dando clase en la tarde) le pidieron el favor a Kanda, si bien no estaba en esa carrera, sabia lo suficiente de arte para enseñar a los pequeños.

Además lo tomaría como un "curso" pues aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaban esas cosas, su madre siempre había sido una persona amante del arte al igual que su hermano, (Tiedoll) en cambio su padre, se dedicaba a las empresas y contratos jugosos en la ciudad, dejando claro de donde había sacado su forma de ser (Kanda).

_-lo siento por los pequeños- ¬¬_

_- ¿Qué?- viéndola._

_- un maestro como tu, con tan poca paciencia y gruñón, saldrán traumatizados de esas clases._

_- Moyashi…._

Una guerra de rayitos comenzó entre ellos, a lo que Tiedoll solo sonreía. De sorpresa, Alma llego al comedor sin ser invitada, su sonrisa se borro casi por completo al ver a Allen ahí.

Los llamo pero fue ignorada olímpicamente, pues estaban mas concentrados en su pelea que en su alrededor, no fue hasta que les roció un poco de agua fría.

En la sala…

_-Perdóname, pero no me hacían caso- seguía molesta._

_- no te preocupes- sonrió- bien, debo irme- levantándose._

_- ¿ya te vas?- pregunto Tiedoll con una charola con pequeños pasteles- quédate un poco más, los postres que hace Alma son muy ricos._

Su estomago le pedía comer postre, pero la mirada de Alma le incomodaba más, para sorpresa de todos, el japonés prácticamente le ordeno que se quedara, la forma en que lo dijo fue una molestia para Allen pero acepto cordialmente la "sublime invitación".

Tiedoll se puso feliz pues la albina le agradaba, pero Alma… no demostró su enojo pero tenía que dejarle claro a Allen que Yu solo era suyo y de nadie más, estaba claro que eran alucinaciones suyas, ya que ninguno de esos dos (Allen y Kanda), sentía algo importante por el otro.

**Mansión Walker…**

Lavi tenía unos audífonos, concentrado escuchando el primer disco de Allen, mientras veía el cancionero***, Tikky lo miraba discretamente, le parecía divertido como se entretenía con las letras, si, quizá Lavi sería un buen entretenimiento desde ahora, se sintió algo culpable al pensar de esa forma pero… ese pelirrojo no solo le hacía comportarse diferente y pensar cosas indebidas.

Cada disco tenía 10 u 11 canciones, menos una de edición especial de 5 canciones escritas por Allen, pues las demás eran de la autoría de Neah.

No esperaba que las letras fueran exclusivas de amor, decepciones amorosas, en los tres primeros discos, a lo que pidió una explicación, Tikky le dijo que los fans pedían eso pues se sentirían más apegados a sus ídolos de la música, sabiendo que tenían los mismos problemas, aun siendo famosos.

_-shonen- no lo escucho- Lavi._

_-…- sonreía escuchando la canción._

_- shonen- quitándole un audífono._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- te dolerá la cabeza, los discos no irán a ningún lado- sonrió._

_- pero… ya casi termino de escucharlo._

_- bien, pero después no me culpes si te duelen los oídos._

_- gracias- sonrió y se coloco de nuevo el auricular._

Ahora que lo pensaba, hacia más de un año que no escuchaba la voz de Allen cantando, tomo un disco y fue a buscar un walkman, se puso cómodo a un lado de Lavi y comenzó a escuchar el disco.

Lavi se despidió, lamentando no ver a Allen, pues aun no regresaba, como era tarde Tikky fue por ella a casa de Kanda.

Esa misma noche, sus pesadillas regresaron, aun peor que antes, al grado de hacerle llorar por el miedo que sentía, el trauma del internado no era lo único que soñaba, mana y su madre, ensangrentados, junto a ella, ¿Por qué soñaba eso? No recordaba como habían muerto sus padres, quizá por lo mismo su mente le jugaba malos tratos.

** (*No soporto tus cursilerías)**

**(** Supongamos que Skinn cocina fatal XD)**

**(*** Libro miniatura donde vienen la letras del disco)**

**(Walkman aparato pequeño donde puedes escuchar música XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>¿continuara?<strong>

**bueno no se cuanto tarde en escribirlo´XD pero fue mucho ajajajaja... Un.n la falta de ideas Xb**

**Kai Gray: no desesperes! n.n ya se iran dando las cosas jajaja quiza el proximo capi jeje no lo se... Un.ñ**

**soy YO-SARIEL: insisto me das mas miedo que ayer XD pero gracias por ayudarme y seguir esta locura jaja**

**makuya-love: no te preocupes n.n graicas por leer mi fenomenoide de historia XD**

**Ai Midori: juju espero que veas ese anime! O.O es genial a pesar de las criticas tan feas que le hacen n.n**

**y como siempre... gracias a todos lo que leen, aun sin dejar comentarios n.n... lo importante es que se diviertan o intriguen XD con mis locuras jaja**

**nos leemos luego! . ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

En la sala de maestros, Tikky acomodaba los documentos que pidió a los alumnos, una tortura para todos, ellos haciendo los problemas, ecuaciones etc., y él revisándolos.

_-Tikky._

_- hola shonen- sonrió- ¿Olvidaste poner algo en el trabajo?_

_- no. ¿Por qué no vino Allen?- preocupado- ¿sigue mal?_

_- no ha podido dormir bien es todo- volvió su mirada a los documentos- le pedí que se quedara en casa._

_- ¿no me mientes?_

_- no lo hago…- suspiro- si no me crees ve a verla._

_- n-no es que no te crea es solo que…- mirando a otro lado._

_- comprendo tu preocupación shonen- sonrió._

A parte de todo, había un huracán cercano a la ciudad, por lo que el clima era muy inestable, sol, lluvia, sol, granizo, lluvia…

Para fortuna de Lavi, Tikky saldría temprano así que podía irse con él; en la mansión…

_-¿dormiste bien shojo?- sonrió al verla bajando los escalones._

_- si- sonriendo._

_- hola Allen-chan ¿Cómo estás?_

_- hola Lavi. Bien, no te preocupes. Solo necesitaba dormir- rio apenada._

_- supongo que a penas te estás levantando- dijo Tikky._

_-….- se sonrojo levemente- m-me dio hambre._

_- supuse- sonrió y entro a la cocina._

_- cada día que pasa- abrazándola- me pareces más linda Allen-chan._

_- ¿Qué?- alzo una ceja._

_- tardare un momento- saliendo de la cocina- iré a comprar algunas cosas._

_- ¿Por qué no vamos?- pregunto Lavi._

_- si- sonriendo- hay algo que quiero comprar._

_- seguramente viste toda la mañana el canal de cocina. ¿Verdad shojo?_

_- se nota que me conoces._

Ante los ojos de Lavi, esos dos eran la familia perfecta, dudaba que hubiese algo que no supieran del otro, Tikky realmente era un buen tutor, sonrió para sí mismo, quería formar parte de esa pequeña familia, no solo para conocerlos más a fondo, también sería bueno para estar más tiempo cerca del moreno, también de Allen… pues ambos le gustaban, pero de distinta forma, a la menor la veía como su hermana pequeña, la que nunca tuvo y Tikky… bueno, eso mejor lo dejaba dentro de su cabeza.

En el centro comercial, Allen les mostro un postre, de vista era una cosa que Lavi nunca había mirado, pero hasta su boca se hiso agua, el suave aroma de canela, termino con su autocontrol por las cosas dulces, le gustaban pero no tanto como a Allen.

_-Cómpralo, cómpralo, cómpralo, cómpralo- decían al mismo tiempo._

_- ¿eh?- viendo con extrañeza al pelirrojo- ¿t-tu también shonen?- Un.n_

Se veía delicioso pero… también costaba una fortuna, Allen a veces se excedía con el dinero, tratándose de postres o dulces.

Después de comer, Lavi y Allen esperaban impacientes que Tikky los dejara probar el postre, pues como a niños pequeños, les tuvo que poner la condición de comer comida normal antes.

Los tres probaron el pastel al mismo tiempo…

_-¡es lo más rico que he probado en mi vida!- con ojitos de estrellita._

_- si- apoyo el cometario de Allen *0*_

_- esta delicioso- murmuro pero aun así se gano las miradas de Allen y Lavi- ¿Qué?_

_- es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso Tikky- sonriendo._

_- quise decir que…- volteo a otro lado sonrojado- no esta tan mal._

_- así que…- viéndolo de forma extraña- nunca dices lo que realmente sientes._

_- no es verdad shonen. _

_- con los dulces es cuando no dice si le gustan o no- comió mas pastel- es extraño, que diga si esta bueno o que no le gusto, simplemente lo come._

_- pero probé algo que me gusto mas- sonrió al ver a Lavi, poniéndolo nervioso._

_- ¿q-que es?- nervioso trato de sonar normal- dudo que exista algo mejor._

_- ¿quieres saberlo shonen?_

_- supongo que es comparable con "eso"- dijo Allen viendo a Tikky._

_- ¿Qué?- viendo a la albina- dime, dime, dime Allen-chan._

_- es un secreto- sonriéndole._

_- ¡no! ¿Qué puede ser mejor que esto?- viendo el pastel._

Después de un rato, Lavi se retiro pues debía cuidar la biblioteca por la tarde, no siempre le tocaba, pero los miércoles y viernes, era su obligación hacerlo.

En la sala, el ambiente tranquilo de siempre se sentía, Allen haciendo sus tareas y Tikky relajado en el sofá con un libro y un cigarrillo en los labios.

_-¿Cómo puedes leer y fumar al mismo tiempo?- viéndolo._

_- es fácil cuando te acostumbras shojo- sonrió- pero… nunca dejare que lo intentes, así que no me pidas que te enseñe._

_- eres malo conmigo. Solo quiero saber que se siente fumar un poco._

_- no._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- quiero que vivas más que yo._

_- si Bakanda puede ¿Por qué yo no?_

_- ¿el shonen fuma?- viéndola incrédulamente._

_- sí, bueno… una vez pero… no lo he visto de nuevo._

_- vaya…- suspiro- aun así no dejare que lo hagas Allen. Se ve mal fumar en ciertos lugares, pero se ve peor que una mujer fume._

_- tienes razón pero…- suspiro vencida- está bien._

El silencio duro un rato muy pequeño…

_-no te estás concentrando shojo, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- con la vista en el libro._

_- ¿te gusta Lavi?- lo pregunto simple y directamente._

_-…- el humo se fue por otro lado, haciéndolo toser y llorar._

_- p-perdón- dándole un vaso con agua que tenía cerca, daba pereza ir hasta la cocina cada vez que le diera sed._

_- no te preocupes- respiro._

_- lo pregunte muy directamente ¿verdad?- sonrió._

_- ya sabes que no shojo- apangando al cigarrillo "asesino"._

_- ¿entonces por qué lo besaste aquella vez?_

_- fue un impulso, ya te lo había explicado._

**_Días atrás… _**

**_Tikky se comportaba de manera extraña, seguía serio pero había algo más…_**

**_-te ves feliz- sonrió._**

**_- estoy feliz._**

**_- ¿pasa algo?_**

**_- nada en especial._**

**_- ¿seguro?_**

**_- sí, completamente seguro._**

**_Desde ese momento Allen no despegaba su vista el moreno, mientras comían, hacia sus deberes, escuchaba música, cenando, lavaba sus dientes._**

**_-déjalo ya shojo, me estas poniendo nervioso._**

**_- no, hasta que me digas que te puso tan feliz- seguía viéndolo._**

**_- está bien te lo diré…- dijo resignado._**

**_Al escuchar lo que paso, su "inocente robo" del beso de Lavi…._**

**_-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?- O.O_**

**_- no pude evitarlo- sonrió- fue un impulso._**

**_- no sabía que tuvieras esas mañas Tikky, por lo menos lo hubieses pedido- ¬¬_**

**_- no lo digas de esa forma. ¿Crees que me lo hubiese dado? En este momento Lavi no se acercaría a la casa ni de broma._**

**_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- cepillaba sus dientes._**

**_- supongamos que… ves una manzana y tienes hambre ¿Qué es lo primero que haces?_**

**_- comerla… pero después me disculparía si era de alguien más._**

**_- eso fue lo que paso conmigo- termino de lavar sus dientes- pero no ha vuelto a pasar shojo, y dudo que pase. Así que no te preocupes por Lavi._**

**_-…- asintió, guardando su cepillo._**

**_- ¿no me dirás nada?_**

**_- ¿de qué?_**

**_- no lo sé… un "eres un pedófilo" o "pervertido Tikky" cosas así…_**

**_- ¿Por qué?- sonrió- no tengo derecho de criticarte Tikky, además….siempre serás mi tío favorito._**

**_El moreno se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, sin pensarlo abrazo a Allen._**

**_-¿pasa algo malo? ¿Dije algo que te molesto?_**

**_- no- hiso el abrazo más fuerte._**

**_- Tikky…- preocupada._**

**_- hace mucho que no te abrazaba shojo, es todo- sonriendo._**

Mientras se preparaban para dormir, Tikky pensó en lo que Allen le había dicho aquella noche, sonrió no solo se tomaba su papel de tutor en serio, ya no solo quería a la menor, se había convertido en lo más importante que tenia, si le pasaba algo… no podría soportarlo.

En las dos semanas que Kanda dejo de darle clases, Allen se sentía aburrida y algo inquieta por no tener nada que hacer en las tardes, Tikky y Lavi estaban ocupados estudiando, aunque el pelirrojo se quedaba dormido en plena clase.

El moreno le dio la idea de escribir nuevas canciones, aunque no las pensase cantar, simplemente para matar el tiempo, componer nuevas melodías, algo que le quitara el aburrimiento momentáneo.

Se tomaron un descanso para comer, aunque Lavi tuvo que irse pues el panda lo extrañaba en casa.

_-lástima que Lavi no pudo probar esto- sonriendo._

_- ¿y cómo vas con tu aburrimiento?_

_- nunca pensé decir esto pero… extraño ir a casa de Bakanda a tomar clases._

_- ¿te parece si después de comer vamos a… algún lado?_

_- ¿no tienes mucho trabajo?_

_- un poco, iremos cuando lo termine._

_- no te preocupes, iré al parque 14 un rato._

Llegando al parque 14, Allen vio a una mujer con varias bolsas grandes que le tapaban, prácticamente todo, de no ser por la albina la mujer hubiese sido arrollado por un autobús que pasaba por la calle detrás del parque.

_-g-gracias- con voz temblorosa y lágrimas en los ojos._

_- perdone- sonrió- por mi culpa tiro sus cosas._

_- no te preocupes, suele pasarme a menudo._

La preocupación por esa delgada (muy, muy delgada XD) mujer le hiso acompañarla hasta su casa, fue ahí, donde Allen se dio cuenta de que era Mirando Lotto, la esposa de Marie Noise, dueños del restaurante con sus apellidos.

Como agradecimiento, por ayudarla le invito a comer, Marie estaba en el restaurante la mayor parte del tiempo y ella se hacía cargo de la casa y de un pequeño local, donde vendía cosas antiguas, a un lado de su pequeña casa, todo estaba en venta menos un viejo reloj que había dejado de funcionar hacia años.

**Local, "Antique Time" (tiempo antiguo)**

_-dice que no funciona- viéndolo detenidamente._

_- sí, parece ser que se rompió una pieza import…..- tropezó con una caja._

_- Miranda-san…. ¿e-está bien?_

_- s-si…- se levanto con torpeza- me pasa seguido- volvió a tropezar._

_- ya lo note- Un.n_

Comieron en la tienda, Miranda era torpe en muchas cosas, más cuando se refería a coordinación de pies, ojos, manos… de alguna forma, las cosas de la tienda estaban intactas, la mala suerte solo estaba en ella y afortunadamente no pasaba a los objetos, pero si a las personas…

_-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- haciendo rápidas reverencias._

_- n-no se preocupe- con una pila de libros encima._

_- ¡soy un peligro!- con aura depresiva- lo mejor sería que muriera._

_- ¿q-que?- O.O_

_- así dejare de darle problemas a Marie y a los demás._

_- ¿Qué hace Miranda-san?- viéndola subir a una escalera._

La mujer se dejo caer, pero afortunadamente alguien logro salvarla.

_-¿de nuevo con esas ideas?- sonriendo._

_- M-Marie- T.T_

Miranda estaba en cama, descansando, siempre que le salía todo mal (casi todo el tiempo) intentaba quitarse la vida, aunque, por coincidencia o no, Marie o alguien mas estaba ahí para impedirlo.

_-eso quiere decir que lo del autobús era…- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda._

_- gracias- suspiro- no quiero quedarme sin esposa, sin importar como sea._

_- no fue nada- sonrió._

Desde la primera planta, los sollozos de Miranda se escuchaban, Marie tratando de calmarla pero, no servía de mucho, con cada palabra la mujer lloraba más.

Allen recordó algo y sonrió para sí misma, uso la puerta que conectaba la casa y el negocio, cerca de la sala de estar, busco con la mirada su objetivo y al encontrarlo su sonrisa se hiso mas grande.

_-Miranda, por favor deja de llorar._

_- ¡no puedo! Sigo dándole problemas a todos los que se me acercan, si sigues conmigo terminaras muerto- con cascadas en los ojos._

_- e-eso no pasara- sonrió._

Ambos guardaron silencio, una tenue melodía se escuchaba, provenía del local, entraron con cautela, nadie que conocieran tocaba el piano, recordaran que abandonaron a la albina en la sala, buscaron y la encontraron tocando el viejo piano que tenían a la venta.

Las personas que pasaban por ahí se detenían para escucharla, algunos se aventuraron a entrar a la tienda, encontrándose con una hermosa tienda, que pasaba desapercibida desde afuera.

_-perdón- sonrió apenada- toque el piano sin permiso._

_- no te preocupes- dijo Marie._

_- Allen-chan- la abrazo torpemente- gracias- sonrió- me animaste._

_- ¿eh?- parpadeo varias veces._

_- no solo tu música es hermosa al oído Allen- hablo el mayor de nuevo- lo que transmites… es como si fueses un pianista profesional._

_-….- era la primera persona, aparte de Mana en decirle eso._

Sin esperarlo, mas y mas personas llegaron al local, Miranda le pidió que trabajase con ella, pues terminaría rompiendo todo o golpeando a la gente, sin quererlo, Marie apoyo la idea, aunque él solo con la intención de no dejar sola a su mujer.

**Mansión Walker…**

_-¿trabajar?- la miro sorprendido._

_- ¿no puedo?_

_- claro, ya eres mayor de edad, puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. Pero…_

_- ¿pero?_

_- me sentiré solo en las tardes._

_- solo iré los martes, jueves y sábados- sonriendo- además…. No estaré ahí todo el día. A menos que Miranda-san deba hacer algo._

Al día siguiente en la universidad, mientras caminaban a la cafetería…

_-¿Qué?- molesta- yo me he tenido que soportar tus faltas Bakanda- viéndolo feo._

_- no es mi problema que seas tan obediente- ¬¬_

_- ¿Qué me quisiste decir?- una venita se sobresalto de su frente._

_- que eres como un cachorro- dijo Lavi sonriendo._

_- n-no la ayudes Lavi- dijo Lenalee Un.n_

_- tsk. No es mi problema Moyashi._

_- solo son tres días… además puedo ir mas tarde._

_- es tu educación no la mía, además… me pagan aunque no aprendas nada y eso es lo que me importa._

_-¡Bakanda idiota!_

Alma dejaba más tiempo libre a Kanda, ya no era tan posesiva como antes, aunque de todos modos, de vez en cuando el japonés desaparecía todo el día; el huracán seguía en la ciudad, por lo que los días eran fríos con vientos húmedos, lo único bueno de eso era el olor a tierra mojada, de los pequeños jardines en la universidad, los equipos no podían jugar, solo aquellos que utilizaban el gimnasio.

Lavi frotaba sus manos, junto con Allen, hacia frio y seguramente llovería todo lo que restaba del día.

_-¿te quedaras Allen-chan?_

_- tengo que esperar a Bakanda- sonrió._

_- ¿iras desde ahora a su casa?- sorprendido- ¿no es muy temprano?_

_- sí, eso mismo dije pero…- miro hacia el cielo- viendo como está el clima, ser mejor que vaya temprano, así no regresare noche a casa._

_- tienes razón, ¡qué bueno que somos vecinos!- rio- así no me mojare mucho al volver a casa._

_- este clima no favorece en nada que aun estemos en invierno- dijo Lenalee, titiritando de frio._

_- si- sonrió- pero es una buena excusa para pasar un rato agradable con tu pareja- sonrió de forma pervertida._

_- ¿eh?- enrojeció por completo._

_- Lavi no digas esas cosas- pidió Allen con las mejillas rosas._

_- ¿Por qué? es la mejor forma de tomar calor, es más rápido que beber algo ¿o no?_

_- y-ya me voy- dijo Lenalee, prácticamente huyendo de ahí._

_- ¿Qué le pasa?- alzo una ceja._

_- mejor vete a casa- sonrió._

_- bien… pero Allen-chan- viéndola detenidamente- no hagas "cosas" con Yu. Por más frio que tengan._

_- ¡¿Por qué haría eso?- molesta._

_- solo es una idea, no sabes cuando puede pasar algo- rio- nos vemos mas tarde._

Como hacia frio fue a la cafetería de Jerry, adentro el calor del horno calentaba todo el lugar, dándole un aire agradable y dulce, por los postres, no pudo evitar comprar algo, no sabía si Kanda tardaría mucho en salir, así que mataría el tiempo comiendo algo caliente.

En el gimnasio Kanda ayudaba a los jugadores de baloncesto en una competencia de equipos, el torneo se acercaba y aunque él no tomaría parte, le pidieron que los ayudara a entrenar un poco, Alma estaba ahí, esperándolo con una sonrisa, hasta que vio el celular del japonés, un mensaje de Allen diciéndole que estaría en la cafetería, otro de Lavi pidiéndole que no fuera "tan malo" con ella si llegase a pasar algo más allá del estudio y después una carita riendo.

Esto la molesto aun mas, Lavi y sus bromas, no le causaban gracia en ese momento mucho menos porque implicaban a Allen y Yu, además tomando en cuenta que Tiedoll estaría fuera de casa, estarían solos, hacia frio, la albina era linda en todo sentido y Kanda no era estúpido, teniendo a una linda chica a su lado en una situación así… detuvo sus pensamientos.

Allen no era la chica más popular de la universidad pues Emilia ocupaba el primer puesto, casi nadie podía resistir ver aquel cuerpo de "diosa" como le decían algunos, su actitud era amable, aunque a veces nadie la soportaba; Allen se estaba ganando a todos, no solo por su físico, su actitud y carácter contaban mucho.

A pesar de ser un año menor que Alma, tenía mejor cuerpo o eso le decía Lavi para molestarla, aunque no era del todo mentira. ¿y si Kanda flaqueaba? ¿si pasaba algo mas entre ellos dos? Entro en pánico, de no ser por el japonés hubiese imaginado cosas indebidas.

_-¿sigues aquí?- tomando una toalla para secar el sudor._

_- iré a tu casa- dijo repentinamente._

_- ¿Qué?- la miro extrañado._

_- te ayudare a enseñarle a Allen- sonriendo._

_- olvídalo._

_- ¿Por qué?- molesta._

_- dijiste que tus padres necesitan ayuda- guardo sus cosas y se puso su chamarra._

_- p-pero…- jugando con sus dedos- estarás solo con ella, toda la tarde, hace frio y… estarán solos…- miraba el piso con aura negra saliendo de ella._

_- ¿Qué tanto murmuras?- ya estaba cerca de la puerta de salida._

_- ¿no me escuchaste?- #ñ.ñ_

_- vete a casa._

_- ¡Yu baka!_

En la cafetería, Allen felizmente comía su último pedazo de pastel, ante la alegre mirada de Jerry, platicaron sobre que tipos de postres se venderían mejor, la albina le dio una gran lista de los dulces que le gustaban y que seguramente comprarían los demás.

_-Moyashi._

_- hola Kanda- sonriendo con el tenedor en la boca- pensé que tardarías más._

_-….- U¬¬_

_- ¡e-espérame!- viendo que el japonés salía de la cafetería sin intenciones de esperarla- nos vemos Jerry-san._

En la salida, Alma los esperaba con cara de preocupación.

_-los acompaño parte del camino- sonriendo._

_- tsk- Paso de largo._

_- hola- sonriendo con el pastel en la mano derecha._

_- hola Allen- sonrió forzosamente._

_- ¿quieres un poco?_

_- no gracias._

Frente a la casa de Kanda.

_-vete a casa- le dijo a Alma._

_- no, quiero quedarme un rato._

_- lárgate- dijo molesto, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas._

_- haz lo que quieras- se retiro enojada._

_- entra- dijo casi como orden, no petición o invitación._

_- no me hables así, no tengo la culpa de lo que pasa- mirándolo molesta- Bakanda._

_- tsk- cerró la puerta con seguro, Alma regresaría y lo sabía._

_- no debiste ser así con ella- sentándose en la sala._

_- no tiene nada que hacer aquí- dejo su mochila caer estrepitosamente._

_- pero es tu nov….- interrumpida._

_- no estamos saliendo- dijo molesto._

_- pero pensé que…- la mirada asesina de Kanda, la hiso callar._

_- iré a ducharme._

_- ¿eh?- alzo una ceja- ¿y qué hago yo?_

_- yo que sé._

_- que mal anfitrión eres- #¬¬_

_- puedes ir conmigo._

_-… ¡prefiero morir en una nevada que hacer algo contigo Bakanda!- grito molesta, con las mejillas rojas, no le gustaba Kanda pero esas proposiciones pondrían nervioso a quien fuera._

_- como quieras- subiendo las escaleras._

Miraba molesta el televisor, suspiro con pesadez, se acerco a las escaleras, tratando de escuchar si el japonés se había metido a la regadera, pero al no escucharla, subió con tranquilidad, quedándose fuera de la habitación…

_-¿puedo encender el televisor?_

No hubo respuesta, así que lo tomo como un "haz lo que quieras" bajo y lo encendió, se entretuvo en el canal de cocina, con cada platillo su hambre aumentaba, fue una mala idea ir a casa de Kanda sin comer antes, seguramente la dejaría con hambre hasta que se fuera a su casa.

Comenzaba a cabecear, algunas veces cuando regresaba de la universidad se dormía un rato antes de ir con Kanda, el frio no ayudaba mucho, bostezo y limpio con pereza las lagrimitas que salieron por el acto anterior, se acomodo en el sofá pero poco le duro la comodidad.

_-despierta Moyashi- aventándole un cojín._

_- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?- molesta con la cara roja por el golpe- ¡me dolió!_

_- comerás lo que cocine, y si no te gusta pues te jodes. Moyashi._

_- ¿comer?- sus ojos brillaron- ¿puedo ayudarte?- olvido el insulto que le dio Kanda._

_- no, seguramente harías explotar mi cocina._

_- ¡claro que no!- molesta._

_- quédate ahí- entrando a la cocina._

Sin hacerle caso, fue a ayudarle, no quería estar ahí sin hacer nada; Kanda le fue indicando que debía hacer, para sorpresa del japonés, Allen era realmente buena en la cocina, quizá por su apetito voraz, sabia de eso.

Solo quedaba esperar un poco, Allen fue a la cocina, sonriendo no supo que cocinaban pero olía muy bien, Kanda le dijo que era "pollo Teriyaki" (pollo agridulce con arroz y verduras n.n) pero honestamente solo había probado los dangos de comida japonesa.

El teléfono sonó, Kanda no tardo en contestar, con la cabeza le indico a Allen que cuidase la comida, y así lo hiso, seguramente era Tiedoll o Lavi pues eran los únicos que conocía, que pusieran tan molesto al japonés, sonrió, pero… observo bien a Kanda, llevaba unos pantalones negros deslavados, una sudadera azul oscura con gorra, y su cabello atado en una coleta baja, se veía muy diferente de ese modo, más relajado quizá, siempre lo había visto con el uniforme o con ropa más formal, (sin llegar a los trajes XD). Fuera de casa es una cosa, pero dentro de casa, eres otra persona, pues la comodidad de tu hogar es única, sin presiones o preocupaciones por dar una buena impresión, aunque sin llegar a lo fachoso, claro.

Mientras comían, los trozos de verduras y carne, escapaban de las manos de inexpertas de Allen, con los palillos.

_-usa un tenedor Moyashi- una venita estaba sobresaltada en su frente._

_- perdón- sonrió apenada- pero… me gustaría aprender a usar los palillos._

_-….- la miro._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- no te estoy enseñando las costumbres de mi país, solo su idioma Moyashi._

_- egoísta._

_- chibi._

_- afeminado._

_- mocosa._

_- inmaduro._

_- cerebro de haba._

_- amargado._

_- infantil._

_- mente de nuez._

Entre varios insultos mas, terminaron de comer, esta vez al lavar los trastes tuvo cuidado de no inundar la cocina, al parecer el grifo empezaba a quererla pues solo le mojo la cara.

En la sala, como cada sesión, se sentaban en la alfombra frente a la mesita de centro, Kanda leía quien sabe que y Allen repasaba lo que él le ponía.

Después de un rato.

_-te dará calor- poniéndole un vaso con té._

_- ¿eh?- alzo un poco la mirada- gracias- sonrió._

No lo hiso por preocupación, Allen temblaba de frio pero ni ella misma se daba cuenta, de lo entumida que ya estaba, la razón de darle ese té fue porque el viejo llegaría en cualquier momento y si veía que no atendía "bien" a su invitada, le echaría un sermón de amabilidad, buen trato con los demás, y cosas que no le importaban.

Al llegar Tiedoll…

_-¿sake?- pregunto viendo la botella que tenia Froid en las manos._

_- ¿lo ha probado Allen-chan?- sonriendo._

_- se pondrá ebria- dio Kanda._

_- ni siquiera lo he probada Bakanda- #¬¬_

_- tsk._

_- te daré un poco, no creo que te haga daño- fue a la cocina._

Después de un rato, Tiedoll regreso con unas tazas de vidrio (cholo) y sirvió tres, el aroma dulce fue lo que llamo la atención de la albina, debía controlar su adicción a los dulces.

_-te embriagaras Moyashi- viendo que tomaba uno más._

_- no lo creo Bakanda- sonriendo._

_- bueno, me voy- levantándose- dejare esto aquí- señalo la botella de sake- Yu-kun no te lo termines ¿bien?_

_- como si fuese un alcohólico._

El mayor solo había ido para dejarle ese regalo a su sobrino, de parte de unos profesores de la universidad, en celebración por su última obra de arte, que había un rotundo éxito, si ben Tiedoll tomaba, la tentación de tener esa botella en casa no sería buena, Kanda podía resistir mas eso.

Más tarde, Allen tenía pensado irse temprano pero tras la comida y la visita de Tiedoll, la noche llego antes de que se diera cuenta; a punto de irse…

_-oye Kanda…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- el piso se mueve._

_-…- la miro con extrañeza._

_- ¿es mi imaginación?- viéndolo._

_- te dije que no bebieras Moyashi- ¬¬_

_- ¡no me culpes! S-sabía bien…- miraba el piso._

_- tsk._

_- bueno, me voy- sonriendo._

Como todo mal bebedor de licor, Allen termino en el piso, quejándose de dolor por el golpe, seguramente tendría que llevarla, pero… mejor llamaría a su tutor o al conejo, no se haría responsable si le pasaba algo a esa Moyashi ebria.

Le ayudo a recostarse en el sofá, en lo que buscaba su celular y el número de Tikky.

_-Kanda…_

_- ¿Qué quieres?- buscando el celular en la mochila de Allen._

_- dime… ¿Por qué sigues con Alma si ya no te gusta?_

_- eso no te importa Moyashi._

_- no… pero a Lavi si._

_-…..- siguió buscando ignorando a Allen._

_- no me gusta verlo preocupado, no entiendo porque son tan buenos amigos, si ni siquiera te preocupas por él._

_-…- al fin lo había encontrado. Tomo asiento en el sofá detrás de él._

_-dime- levantándose- ¿Por qué sigues con ella? Incluso a ti…- viéndolo detenidamente- ya no te gusta estar junto a ella._

_- cierra el pico Moyashi- trataba de recordar el nombre del moreno._

_- tuve un problema igual- sonrió con nostalgia- parece que aun no lo supero aunque ya pasaron 2 años._

_- no me interesa tu vida- encontró el numero. ¿Cómo es que la Moyashi tenía tantos contactos?_

_- amargado- sentando junto a Kanda- no tengo saldo- rio._

_-…..- escribió algo y mando el mensaje de su propio teléfono._

_- Bakanda._

_- te estás volviendo muy molesta Moyashi, cállate de una vez._

_- me gusta…- jugando con el cierre de la sudadera de Kanda- mira, es divertido. Abre, cierra…_

_- Moyashi- #ñ.ñ_

_- hace calor….- los mechones de cabello tapaban sus ojos._

El peor error de su vida quizá, voltear para verla, sus labios se unieron con los de Allen, no supo la razón pero respondió a ese extraño y repentino beso, los brazos de la albina rodearon su cuello tratando de profundizarlo más, instintivamente rodeo la cintura contraria atrayéndole a su cuerpo.

Lo que empezó como un inocente pero raro beso, se fue intensificando más con cada segundo que pasaba, el calor de Allen era agradable, su aroma dulce no le molesto en absoluto, vainilla y coco, buena combinación, de los pocos aromas y sabores que le gustaban.

El beso se volvió desesperado por ambas partes, probando cada milímetro de la boca ajena, esa sensación placentera, como pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo entero, sus manos impacientes de no hacer nada, comenzaron a moverse.

Las manos de Allen dejaron al descubierto el abdomen del japonés, tirando la única prenda que tenía en la parte superior, recorrió con curiosidad ese tatuaje, quiso hablar pero los labios demandantes de Kanda se lo impidieron.

Terminaron recostados en el sofá, las suaves y pequeñas manos de Allen seguían explorando el abdomen y espalda de Kanda, mientras las manos ajenas recorrían sus piernas, con suavidad.

Esa suave piel, tersa y cálida, mientras disfrutaba de esa boca inexperta, a su lado, pues la Moyashi podía seguir casi por completo el ritmo de sus besos, una de sus manos recorrió aun más esas largas piernas, llegando a su muslo, era…

¡¿Un momento? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se separo de Allen, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, agitado, la intensidad había ido más allá de lo que su autocontrol se permitía con alguien, ni siquiera con Alma había llegado a tanto, es decir, había estado con ella de esa forma por mucho tiempo, le gustaba el cuerpo de la morena pero el de Allen… simplemente su mente le pidió disfrutarlo por completo, despacio, tocar cada fibra…

Al igual que él, la albina tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada, por la fuerza de los besos y las caricias entre ambos.

**De camino a casa de Kanda…**

Tikky sonreía, el mensaje de Kanda le había causado mucha gracia, "ven por tu molesta Moyashi", Lavi había insistido en ir pero el panda se lo impidió a base de golpes, dejándolo noqueado; antes de eso el pelirrojo le dio la dirección.

Allen había dicho que llegaría temprano pero ya pasaban de las 8:30 pm. Lo que le preocupaba era que la albina no le hubiese mandado el mensaje, una buena razón seria que seguramente, estaba dormida.

Iba despacio, buscando el numero de la casa, al encontrarlo sonrió, una bella casa.

**Casa del japonés…**

_-¿q-que pasa?_

_- debes irte- levantándose._

_- ¿eh?- incorporándose un poco._

_- no tardaran en venir por ti- recogiendo su sudadera._

_- si- levantándose del sofá, aliso su ropa._

Tikky decido no molestar a los vecinos con el claxon así que bajo del auto, seria mejor tocar el timbre, ante el sonido del motor, Allen apresuro el paso pero, los efectos del sake seguían y seguirían ahí por un largo rato, reacciono jalando a Kanda.

El oji-ámbar noto la que la puerta estaba medio abierta, al tocarla se abrió por completo dejándolo ver la escena, Allen y Kanda en el piso, ambos sonrojados, con la respiración agitada, el japonés con la sudadera medio abierta, Allen con el uniforme desarreglado sobre todo la falda, dejando ver parte de sus muslos, viéndose fijamente.

_-s-shojo- un aura negra apareció a su alrededor- shonen._

_- ¿eh?- mirando hacia atrás- ¿T-Tikky?_

Se levantaron lo más rápido que sus cuerpos se los permitieron pero…

**De camino a la mansión Walker…**

_-te dije que no paso nada- dijo Allen._

_-…..- veía el camino fijamente._

_- ¿no me escuchas verdad?- Un.n_

_- shojo._

_- ¿s-si?- nerviosa._

_- desde mañana…. Kanda deberá ir a la mansión para darte las clases ahí._

_- p-pero…- interrumpida._

_- y si no lo hace, pediré personalmente que te cambien de tutor._

_- s-se lo diré mañana._

_- lo hare yo- viéndola con cara de zombie, aun no podía creer lo que había visto._

_- de acuerdo- sudo frio._

Llegando a la mansión, Allen percibió el aroma de Kanda en su uniforme, tendría que lavarlo o Tikky se molestaría, pero… era una lástima borrar ese aroma, fresco y fuerte, caoba, ahora que lo pensaba siempre que entraba a casa del japonés, recibía ese aroma, quizá tenían un árbol en el patio trasero con ese olor, pero era agradable.

Fue directo a la cama, tenía sueño y seguía mareada, lo mejor sería dormir, además de rogar que no amaneciera con resaca, por más poco que había tomado, era alcohol…

**6:00 am**

Abrió los ojos con pereza, vio el reloj y sonrió, se sintió bien al no tener los síntomas de la resaca, se levanto y tomo un baño, pensaba hacerlo en la noche cuando llegaron de la casa del japonés, pero el sueño pudo más que ella.

Suspiro en la bañera, ¿Qué le había pasado? Sumergió su cabeza por completo, un tono bermellón adorno sus mejillas, no estaba tan ebria como para llegar "eso" ¿o sí? Tenía recuerdos borrosos, Kanda diciéndole que se callara y algo de que no le importaba su vida personal, después se perdió por un momento, su conciencia despertó pero ya estaba en la situación que menos esperaba, recorriendo la forma de aquel tatuaje tan extraño ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? El peso de Kanda sobre su cuerpo, el calor que desprendía, su aroma, esas caricias, le hicieron perderse de nuevo.

Salió para tomar aire, miraba la pared frente a ella con preocupación, estando medio consciente de lo que pasaba ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? O mejor ¿Por qué no se detuvo ella misma? No le gustaba Kanda, al menos no de forma sentimental, ¿por eso lo hiso? ¿El sake?

Relajo su cuerpo en el agua, aun sentía las manos del japonés recorriendo sus piernas, pequeños escalofríos llegaban a ella, ¿estaba mal? La voz de Tikky la saco de sus pensamientos…

_-¿shojo?- tocando la puerta del baño._

_- ¿dime?_

_- oh, pensé que alucinaba- sonrió- ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?_

_- tenemos clase al aire libre hoy- jugando con el agua- el profesor nos pidió llegar 30 minutos antes._

_- ya veo. Prepara el almuerzo, dúchate con calma._

_- gracias Tikky- sonriendo._

Tomo su consejo, relajándose con el aroma a lavanda del jabón. Después de un rato salió, comenzaría a arrugarse como viejito y no quería eso, sonrió ante su pensamiento, en su cuarto, busco el otro uniforme que tenia, afortunadamente tenía dos, lavaría el otro cuando regresara de la universidad, tomo su mochila y percibió ese aroma de nuevo, miro la canasta donde ponía la ropa, suspiro con pesadez y salió del cuarto.

Desayuno junto con Tikky pero saldrían a diferente hora; en la casa vecina, Lavi tomaba un baño con pereza, bostezando cada momento, había dormido desde temprano pero algo, su intuición de conejo (XD) le decía que pasaría algo interesante ese día, por eso se levanto antes, el panda seguía durmiendo, sus reuniones de amigos, se volvían más frecuentes y llegaba mas noche que anteriores veces.

No podía decir que se iban de fiesta con mujeres, alcohol y cigarrillos pues su abuelo no hacía nada de eso, no tenia adicciones, bueno, solo la de los libros.

Desayuno con calma, lavo sus dientes y salió, encontrándose con Tikky en el camino, acepto la invitación de ser llevado, sería mejor ir en coche que caminando y más con el frio normal matutino, estuviese el huracán o no, hacia frio.

**Parque 10…**

Los alumnos de la facultad de arte, estaba esparcida por todo el parque, muy colorido a comparación del parque 14, pero aun así le gustaba más aquel lugar; entre la explicación del profesor, Allen se dedico a escribir una canción, des que Tikky le había dado la idea de hacerlo, su por su mente pasaban infinidad de ideas, además con lo que había aprendió de japonés, sus ideas eran aun mejores, no sabía si algún día volvería a cantar pero… quizá alguien más podría hacerlo.

Se las mostraría después a Bakanda para que le ayudara con los errores, aunque le dijera mil y un cosas sobre eso.

**Universidad, medio día…**

Lavi caminaba por los pasillos de la faculta de Kanda, estaba aburrido, sus profesores no pensaban darles clases por quien sabe que problemas con la paga y esas cosas, para su fortuna el club de kendo había solicitado la presencia del japonés, pero eso significaba que Alma estaría ahí también, de todos modos fue, quería entretenerse con algo.

Para su fortuna, antes de llegar al club se encontró con Daisya, quien le pidió ayuda con un partido de futbol, no pudo negarse quería dejar ese aburrimiento de lado.

Los alumnos de arte regresaron casi al término de los clases, en la cafetería de Jerry, Lavi y Lenalee esperaban a Allen.

_-tarda mucho ¿no crees?- dijo impaciente._

_- tranquilo Lavi-sonriendo._

_- no la he visto desde ayer… _

_- ¿te gusta?_

_- ¿eh?- viendo a la china- no- sonriendo ampliamente- Allen-chan es una persona que me entretiene mucho, igual que Yu perola verdad nunca he pensado en eso- rio._

_- ya veo- sonó aliviada._

_- ¿te molestaría si me gustara Allen?_

_- ¿eh?- se sonrojo levemente- no._

_- dime Lenalee… yo…- interrumpido por la voz de Allen._

_- pensaba que no vendrías hoy Allen-chan- con lagrimitas en los ojos._

_- lo siento Jerry-san- sonrió._

_- ¡Allen-chan!- se levanto de la mesa y corrió para abrazarla._

_- ¿Qué pasa Lavi?_

_- nada- sonriendo mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de Allen._

_- L-Lavi… si Tikky te ve…_

_- no te preocupes- sonriendo- él sabe que nunca te haría nada._

Allen solo sonrió, después de eso se sentaron para comer; más tarde Lenalee invito a Allen a jugar vóleibol junto con Alma y otras chicas de distintas facultades, Lavi estaba con Kanda en el club de baloncesto.

En un pase equivocado, el balón llego al rostro de Allen.

_-perdón Allen- dijo Alma- no fue intencional, es solo que me distraje._

_- n-no te preocupes Alma- sonrió._

_- Allen-chan- hablo Lenalee con cierta preocupación._

_- ¿eh?- sintió algo liquido- es…- toco debajo de su nariz._

_- te llevare a la enfermería- tomándola de la mano._

_- no es necesario Alma, es solo un poco de sangre._

_- ¡no!- molesta- te llevare a enfermería, no mido mi fuerza, perdóname- sonó realmente arrepentida y así era._

_- está bien- sonriendo._

La enfermera parecía una mujer gruñona, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, Alma se retiro pues debía ir al club de kendo, pero prometió regresar mas tarde para ver como estaba o la llamaría si no lograba alcanzarla.

_-Allen-chan- sonrió- dame tu blusa, la lavare…_

_- ¿eh?- asintió, afortunadamente siempre llevaba una blusa debajo de la del uniforme, por el frio y algo más._

_- no tardo, si te da frio puedes tomar el abrigo- señalo la silla done tenía su abrigo._

_- gracias- sonriendo._

Miro el guante blanco que siempre usaba en su mano izquierda, también se había manchado con su sangre, ahí mismo había un lavadero así que opto por lavarlo ella misma, no lo llevaba por moda o cosas parecidas, tampoco le importaba si alguien veía lo que el internado le había hecho, lo cubría por recuerdos angustiantes.

Su mano y el resto de su brazo eran de ese tono, en su hombro unas extrañas marcas, producto del internado y sus "castigos" de obediencia, vaya que era rebelde en ese lugar, la marca de su rostro y su brazo lo confirmaba, como esos sujetos dirían "un caso perdido" o "una manzana podrida".

Lavaba el guante con cuidado, había sido un regalo de Road, a pesar de lo que decía el Conde, la menor la quería mucho, al grado de ponerse en contra de su abuelo para defenderla, cuando era cantante ella se encargaba de sus vestuarios y arreglo personal, en un principio se había negado a tomar su lugar como vocalista pero… al no haber nadie competente para reemplazar a Allen, lo tomo.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, volteo para agradecerle a la enfermera pero no era la mujer, escondió su mano aunque reacciono tarde.

_-Moyashi._

_- h-hola- sonrió nerviosa._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí Allen-chan?- sonriendo._

_- tuve un accidente._

_- pero ¿ya estas mejor verdad?- preocupado- no te duele nada, ¿la cabeza? ¿El estomago?_

_- no te preocupes Lavi._

_- bien, ¿Qué haces?- viendo el lavabo- tu guante…- sonriendo- nunca te he visto sin él, ni siquiera en la mansión. ¿Qué escondes?- viéndolo con curiosidad._

_- n-nada._

_- puedes mostrarme, no le diré a Tikky._

_- no, él ya lo sabe._

_- bueno, entonces déjame ver, solo será un vistazo. Dudo que sea algo malo, no me irás a decir que eres fanática de los tatuajes y te hiciste uno._

_- no, algo parecido pero no fue por decisión mía- mirando el piso._

Allen le mostro su mano, Lavi no pareció sorprenderse mucho, esperaba algo así o eso dijo, después quien sabe que mas dijo sobre el internado, su celular sonó y salió para contestar.

_-pensé que se sorprendería- sonrió._

_- tsk- pasó a su lado para tomar una medicina._

_- no puedes tomarla sin permiso Bakanda._

_- cállate Moyashi._

_- ¡me llamo Allen!_

_- ese panda- dijo molesto- me tengo que ir antes Yu. Nos vemos luego Allen-chan._

El pelirrojo se fue, Kanda tomo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y se recostó en una camilla, Allen termino de lavar su guante, la tela se secaría rápido así que lo puso cerca de la ventana, pero lo bastante lejos para que no se volara.

_-Kanda- acercándose a la camilla._

_- ¿Qué?- con los ojos cerrados._

_- Tikky me pidió que… fueras a la mansión._

_- tsk._

_- ¿iras? Contigo estoy aprendiendo bien el japonés y… si cambio de tutor…- Kanda se incorporo un poco._

_- me estás dando una jaqueca Moyashi, cállate._

_- Bakanda._

_- quiero dormir, por tu culpa no descansé anoche._

_- ¿Qué?- alzo una ceja- ¿y por que por mi culpa?_

_- mejor vete- se recostó de nuevo y le dio la espalda._

_- ¡no me des la espalda!- molesta._

_- guarda silencio de una vez- frunció el ceño sin hacerle caso._

_- dime… ¿Qué paso ayer?_

_- ¿Qué?- abrió los ojos pero no volteo para verla._

_- no recuerdo muchas cosas…- sentándose en un banco cerca de la camilla- ¿podrías decirme?_

_- no es mi culpa que tengas memoria de haba._

_-…- una venita se sobresalto de su frente- ¡Bakanda! Te estoy pidiendo una explicación ¡deja de darme la espalda!_

_- te pusiste ebria- dijo sencillamente._

_- ¿Qué? eso ya lo sé… lo que quiero saber es… ¿Cómo terminamos de "esa" forma?_

_- fuiste tu._

_- ¡¿yo?... y seguramente tú te aprovechaste del momento ¿no? Bakanda mañoso- ¬¬_

_- tu iniciaste todo Moyashi- volteo molesto._

_- no sabía lo que hacía, tu estabas sobrio ¿no? Aun así… aprovechaste mi estado._

_- como si no lo quisieras._

_-¡Claro que no!- sintió las mejillas rojas- ¿Quién querría estar contigo de esa forma?_

_- muchas._

_- dije quien, no cuantas- #ñ.ñ_

_- ¿celosa?_

_- no, siento lastima por esas chicas, no saben con el ogro que quieren estar._

_- como si tu fueras un angelito._

_- nadie dijo que lo fuera, pero… tu eres un mañoso aprovechado._

_- vaya por lo menos admites que no eres una "buena" Moyashi._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma? Se escucha feo._

_- no estoy diciendo nada, si quieres interpretarlo a tu modo no me interesa._

_- lo dijiste con un tono extraño. No soy una….- ver que Kanda se quitaba la camisa la puso nerviosa- ¿q-que haces?_

_- ¿Quién crees que me dejo así?- unos pequeños rasguños en su espalda._

_- ¿f-fui yo?- confundida._

_- tú y tus ideas de Moyashi ebria- se coloco de nuevo la prenda pero no la abrocho- en un principio no sabias lo que hacías, pero después ya estabas sobria._

_- ¿c-como puedes saber eso?_

_- me lo acabas de confirmar- sonrió con burla._

_-….- sudo frio- n-no es mi culpa, me deje llevar por el momento- mirando a otro lado- te dije que había tenía un problema como tu, con Alma._

_- hagamos algo._

_- ¿Qué?- viéndolo de nuevo._

_- podemos ayudarnos, no será necesario estar juntos por sentimientos de amor o esas estupideces._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-….- tomando la barbilla de Allen y acercándola a su rostro- estar juntos por simple placer._

_- ¿quieres decir…- interrumpida._

_- vaya… lo entendiste rápido._

_- ¿Por qué debería aceptar eso? Estar con alguien… solo para olvidar a otra persona- sentía la respiración del japonés muy cerca- me parece algo estúpido y sin sentido._

_- solo es una idea Moyashi- rozo los labios ajenos- además… no puedes negar que sientes lo mismo que yo._

_- no sé de que hablas- desvió la mirada._

_- no es que te guste o tu a mí, es simple atracción física._

_- K-Kanda…._

La distancia se hiso nula, un beso suave, casi imperceptible, Allen dudo por un momento seguir con eso, la proposición de Kanda era atractiva pero ¿estaría bien jugar con fuego? Alguno de los dos saldría lastimado y no quería ser ella, no de nuevo.

Detuvo el beso, para tomar aire, la indecisión no la dejaba seguirle el ritmo al japonés.

_-Tsk- bajo de la camilla y abrocho su camisa._

_-….- miraba el piso con los puños cerrados._

_- es solo una idea Moyashi- la miro de reojo- no lo pienses tanto o se te quemara el cerebro de haba que tienes._

_- ¡cállate Bakanda!- agarro la almohada y se la arrojo, cumpliendo su cometido._

_- serás…- le regreso la almohada._

**Mansión Walker, 3:30 pm**

Tikky cuidaba a Allen y a Kanda desde la sala, atento a cualquier sonido, Lavi lo veía con curiosidad ¿algo había pasado?

_-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?_

_- esos dos…- viendo hacia la cocina._

_- ¿paso algo entre ellos?_

_- nada shonen- volvió la mirada a su libro._

_- ¿Algo malo?- viendo la reacción de Tikky- acaso ellos… ¿¡no es cierto?- abrió los ojos como platos._

_- no paso nada shonen- suspiro con molestia-fue lo que me dijo Allen._

Tikky le explico lo sucedido, y la versión de Allen, quien confesó haber bebido un poco de sake por lo que no sabía lo que hacía.

Lavi no se quedaría con esa duda, investigaría a fondo, le sacaría la información a esos dos aunque su vida dependiese de ello, fue a la cocina varias veces con la excusa de tener sed, pero no vio ningún cambio en la actitud de sus amigos, al contrario era lo mismo de siempre, insultándose hasta por los codos.

_-no me grites Bakanda._

_- pues usa tu mini cerebro Moyashi._

_- ¡deja mi cabeza en paz!_

_- hisopo parlante._

_- insensible._

_- oigan tranquilos- sonriendo- no queremos sangre._

_- él comienza._

_- tu eres la que no entiende._

_- no me sabes explicar._

_- no se te queda nada de lo que digo._

_- si lo explicaras con mejor humor, sería más fácil._

_- si no sufres un poco, no aprenderás nada._

_- tu me haces sufrir demasiado._

_- eres un dolor de cabeza Moyashi._

_- y tu eres peor que un resfriado en verano- (pues no deja disfrutar las vacaciones XD)_

_- Tiedoll-san me dijo que… no se peleaban tanto en casa de Yu- pensó Lavi- creo que la presencia de Tikky vigilándolos los pone más tensos._

Siguieron discutiendo, en la sala Tikky parecía tranquilo a pesar del escándalo de esos dos, Lavi no podía concentrarse, con cada palabra, su paciencia bajaba una rayita, solía ser tranquilo, calmada y reservado pero… eso ya era mucho.

_-¡¿quieren callarse! ¡No puedo concentrarme!- grito desde la sala._

Allen se asomo con temor, Lavi había gritado muy enojado, Tikky lo miraba sorprendido.

_-shonen._

_- es imposible estudiar con ustedes dos discutiendo por tonterías. Me voy a casa- tomo sus cosas._

_- e-espera Lavi- pidió Allen- disculpa el ruido._

_- ¿es que no pueden llevarse bien?- suspiro._

_- no lo creo- dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_-por lo menos traten de no discutir tan alto- pidió el pelirrojo- por favor._

_- tsk- regreso a la cocina._

_- s-si…- siguiendo a Kanda._

_- no pensé que te molestaran tanto shonen._

_- no importa- sentándose._

_- fue mi culpa… pero no quiero dejarlos solos de nuevo._

_- pero… Allen dijo que bebió sake, por eso… los viste en esa situación. Dudo que hagan algo si están cuerdos._

_- aun así, son dos adolecentes con las hormonas descarriadas ¿crees que puedo estar tranquilo?_

_- creo que estas exagerando las cosas._

Allen y Kanda subieron a la terraza, así no molestarían a Lavi, aunque el moreno se negó al principio, reflexiono un poco lo que dijo Lavi y los dejo, pero con la amenaza de subir de vez en cuando; estando arriba, les pareció una mala idea, pues a pesar de haber sol, el viento era frio, aun así estarían más a gusto ahí, aire fresco sin el aura "vigilante" de Tikky.

_-Kanda… ¿Qué significa esto?- sonrió al ver el japonés se estaba quedando dormido._

_-…..- tomo la libreta- "mundo"- regresándole el objeto._

_- gracias. Si tienes sueño puedes dormir un poco._

_- no importa._

Después de un rato, Kanda fue vencido por el sueño, recargado en sus brazos sobre la mesa, Allen lo miro atentamente y sonrió, fue adentro y en el camino se encontró con Tikky en el pasillo que daba a la terraza, les llevaba una bebida caliente.

_-¿A dónde vas shojo?_

_- no te preocupes- sonrió._

Dejo las cosas sin hacer ruido, comprendió a donde había ido la albina, dejo de preocuparse, Lavi tenía razón, esos dos no harían nada aunque estuviesen en la casa del japonés. Allen volvió con un par de mantas, con cuidado cubrió a Kanda, la otra la usaría ella, a pesar de llevar una chamarra tenia frio, estaba anocheciendo por lo que hacía más frio, no le gustaba eso hora.

Lavi sonreía con malicia, con un celular en sus manos, grabándolos durmiendo tranquilamente, con los libros a un lado, lo usaría de chantaje algún día, la albina había luchado por no dormir pero sus ojos le exigían descanso y así lo hiso.

_-shojo- moviéndolo suavemente- te hará daña seguir aquí arriba._

_- no…- frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos- quiero dormir mas._

_- bien…- la cargo con cuidado y la llevo a su cuarto. Si bien Allen era delgada, no era como una pluma ligera._

_- Yu… despierta- sonrió- es hora de irnos ¿o te quedaras a dormir con Allen-chan?- murmuro pues si Tikky lo escuchaba decir eso lo asesinaría, seguramente._

_- cállate…- abrió los ojos con molestia._

_- puedes quedarte en mi casa. Mañana es sábado._

_- tsk._

Dos horas después, Allen bajo con los ojos somnolientos y bostezando.

_-¿y Kanda?- tallando sus ojos._

_- se fueron hace dos horas- sonrió- debes tener hambre shojo._

_- ¿no has cenado?- vio el reloj- pero si son las 9:00._

_- no me gusta comer solo, deberías saberlo- rio._

_- perdón, me hubieses despertado._

_- ¿e interrumpir tu sueños?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- parecías feliz shojo, no me gustaría despertar a alguien que tiene un buen sueño._

En casa de Lavi, Kanda se perdió desde que toco el sofá que el pelirrojo tenía en su habitación, aunque Lavi seguía platicando de quien sabe cuantas cosas, el japonés ya estaba dormido.

_-Yu…- solo recibió un" mmm" por respuesta- ¿Qué paso entre tu y Allen?_

_-….- abrió los ojos con molestia._

_- ¿me dirás?_

_- déjame dormir conejo._

_- y yo que pensé que podría sacarle la verdad- pensó y sonrió- bien, hasta mañana- no recibió respuesta pero ya lo esperaba._

Al día siguiente, muy temprano.

_-¿A dónde vamos?- bostezando._

_- investigue algo- sonriendo- será divertido._

_- pero… no nos has dicho a donde vamos Lavi- dijo Lenalee._

_- lo verán cuando lleguemos- volviendo la vista al frente._

Iban en el automóvil de Tikky, Lavi de copiloto, Allen, Kanda y Lenalee atrás pero…

_-ocupas mucho espacio Moyashi, muévete._

_- tu eres el que ocupa todo…_

_- deja de comer tanto dulces._

_- ¿Qué me quisiste decir Bakanda?_

_- que ocuparas mas especio._

_- retira lo dicho._

_- aleja a tu estúpido perro de mi._

_- no le digas así a Tim- molesta abrazando al cachorro._

Por alguna razón ajena a Tikky, giro bruscamente, haciendo que Kanda y Allen chocaran sus frentes y Tim llego a los brazos de Lavi.

_-¡me dolió!- con las manos en su frente._

_- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- pregunto molesto._

_- perdóname shonen- sonrió por el retrovisor- había un conejo en el camino._

_- uno menos no habría afectado nada- dijo con una mano en su frente._

_- que malo eres Yu- viéndolo- no maltrates a los conejitos…_

_- tu eres el más molesto de ellos- ¬¬_

_- y-yo solo me divierto._

Hubo dolor pero eso calmo la pelea entre ambos, aunque… sus miradas se regalaban odio y algunos rayitos invisibles para los demás.

_-¿es por aquí shonen?- viendo el camino de tierra frente a ellos._

_- sí, no te preocupes lavaremos tu auto._

_- ¿lavaremos?- pregunto Allen- eso me suena a que tendremos que ayudarte._

_- así es- sonriendo ampliamente._

_- fue tu idea, lo harás solo conejo._

_- no seas así Yu- T.T_

_- Lavi…- llamo Lenalee que había permanecido en silencio viendo como sus dos amigos peleaban antes- ¿Cuándo nos dirás a donde vamos?_

_- no te apresures Lenalee. Ya llegaremos._

_- tsk, dilo de una vez._

_- bien, bien… la cabaña de mi abuelo._

_- ¿una cabaña?- preguntaron las dos chicas._

_- si, en verano está ocupada por los amigos del panda, pero el resto del año está libre._

_- nos trajiste para ayudarte con la limpieza- dijo Kanda._

_- me descubriste._

_- ¿solo para eso nos trajiste Lavi?- pregunto Allen- pudiste haberlo dicho desde un principio._

_- hubiesen huido._

Llegaron al lugar, una bella cabaña de tono oscuro. Dentro solo había muebles y libros, más que nada, libros. Lavi les dio un pequeño recorrido por el lugar, pues los libros no les permitían caminar con libertad en muchos sitios.

Lo primero seria sacar los libros, luego los muebles y por ultimo lavar el piso. Lavi y Kanda bajarían los libros de la segunda planta, mientras Allen, Tikky y Lenalee sacaban los de abajo.

En la cabaña…

_-¿pasa algo shojo?- viendo a Allen que parecía distraída._

_- ¿eh?- volteando para verlo- me pareció…- miro hacia los arboles- que alguien nos observaba._

_- tal vez un animal salvaje- dejando más libros en una mesa que habían sacado antes._

_- quizá solo fue mi imaginación- sonrió._

En la parte trasera de la casa, había una pequeña huerta, algunos brotes comenzaban a salir.

_-¿Dónde está Allen?- pregunto Lavi._

_- parece que fue a la parte trasera- dijo Lenalee._

_- iré a decirle que es hora de comer- sonriendo._

Afuera…

_ -¿Qué haces Allen-chan?_

_-Perdona- sonrió- pero no pude evitarlo._

_- la huerta del panda…. No deberías preocuparte por eso, no suele ponerle mucha atención a este lugar._

_- aun así…- mostrándole un pequeño brote- les gusta este suelo._

_- les gusta la tierra cálida- dijo Tikky- tardaban mucho así que vine por ustedes, la comida esta lista._

_- ¡qué bien!- sonriendo- tengo hambre desde hace horas- entro a la cabaña._

_- ¿Por qué le gustan estas cosas? Es por Mana ¿verdad?_

_- desde pequeña, su padre le enseño muchas cosas entre ellas… apreciar las cosas que suelen pasar desapercibidas por las personas._

Terminaron de sacar las cosas de la cabaña, vaya que Bookman tenía libros; en el segundo piso, mientras limpiaban, Kanda había propuesto que el limpiaba la parte más alta de las ventanas y Allen lo que restaba pero, en como las primeras eran pequeñas y a una altura que Allen alcanzaba perfectamente, se negó a la idea.

_-Kanda._

_- ¿Qué?- limpiaba las ventanas._

_- ¿p-podrías ayudarme?- sonrió apenada de no alcanzar la parte más alta de la ventana._

_-…- la miro detenidamente._

_- n-no me mires así. No es mi culpa que este tan alto._

_- te lo dije Moyashi._

_- sabia que dirías algo as- ¬¬_

_- tsk._

_- gracias._

En el primer piso…

_-deja de preocuparte- viendo a Tikky- no pasara nada._

_- eso dices tu shonen._

_- ¿y que si pasa algo entre esos dos?- suspiro- Allen ya no es una niña, sabe tomar decisiones sola._

_- eso no es lo que me preocupa Lavi- sonó serio._

_- ¿entonces qué es?_

_- déjalo así- sonrió- sigamos limpiando._

_- te ayudo con eso Lenalee- sonrió para ir con la china que batallaba para limpiar los estantes de la cocina._

_- gracias Lavi._

Minutos después, comenzaron con la limpieza del piso, hubiese sido un pésimo error limpiar antes abajo y después las ventanas y demás.

Lavi subió para ayudarles pero solo, empeoro las cosas, tirando el agua donde ya habían limpiado, así empezó una carrera para salvar su cuello de un muy enojado japonés, el pelirrojo se encargo de esconder a Mugen en su casa, sabía que haría enojar a Kanda, era peligro dejarlo llevar eso.

Aunque la katana no estaba, su cuello cayó en manos del japonés, un poco peor, sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Secaron bien el piso, esperaron un poco descansando afuera, con el fresco aire, con olor a tierra mojada, aunque Lavi no podía disfrutarlo del todo pues seguía inconsciente, después de la golpiza "marca Kanda Yu".

Tikky, Allen y Lenalee jugaban póker sentados en el pasto, Kanda se alejo de ellos para tener un momento de paz, antes de que el conejo despertara, acostándose en una hamaca frente la cabaña.

_-¿nos quedaremos aquí?- pregunto Allen._

_- sí, ¿no tienes ningún problema verdad?- dirigiéndose a Lenalee._

_- no- sonrió._

_- ¿Dónde está Timcanpy?_

_- ahora que lo dices desde que empezamos a limpiar… no le he visto- dijo Tikky._

_- iré a buscarlo- levantándose._

_- te ayudo- dijo Lenalee._

_- iré a ver si esta dentro- guardando las cartas._

Lavi despertó con dolor de cabeza, fue a la cocina para tomar algo, Kanda cada día lo maltrataba mas, terminaría realmente en el hospital si lo molestaba más de la cuenta.

Tikky le explico que Timcanpy no aparecía, el pelirrojo aseguro haberlo visto persiguiendo una ardilla o quizá un conejo, cuando sacaban los libros, después de eso no lo vio, ni siquiera molestando a Kanda, ese pequeño demonio…. Digo cachorro era muy celoso, sobre todo con su dueña y aun mas si era el japonés quien se le acercaba.

Kanda siguió en la hamaca, no le interesaba si ese perro se perdía y nunca regresaba, mejor si no lo hacía, se quitaría a una lata de encima, solo restaba Lavi y Allen…

Sin saberlo la albina se adentro mucho en el bosque y con su "buen" sentido de la orientación…

_-¿no había un camino ahí?- solo había arboles- m-me perdí._

**En la cabaña…**

_-¿Dónde está Allen-chan?- pregunto Lenalee._

_- ¿no estaba contigo?_

_- la perdí de vista un momento._

_- esto me preocupa- dijo Tikky- seguramente se perdió._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Lenalee… ¿no recuerdas que Allen siempre se pierde en la universidad?_

_- ¡lo olvide! Perdón- miro el piso._

_- no te preocupes- sonrió el moreno- la encontraremos._

Tranquilizo un poco a la china; estaba oscureciendo, ni Tim, ni Allen aparecían, se internaron mas en el bosque pero nada, ni una señal de alguno.

**Con Allen…**

No había señales de Timcanpy y mucho menso de la cabaña de Lavi, se puso nerviosa, en el bosque de noche, sola, con un sentido pésimo de la orientación, sin luz, con ruidos extraños, sintiendo miradas con deseos de comer…. ¿Quién no se pondría nervioso?

Llamaba a su cachorro y a los demás pero nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguien la escuchase, había luna llena muy brillante pero ni eso alumbraba bien el camino, aluzo un poco con su celular pero no había señal dentro del bosque, suspiro pesadamente, le pareció escuchar los chillidos de Timcanpy pero en ese descuido una gran raíz de interpuso en su camino, haciéndole caer de una zanja…

**En la cabaña…**

Kanda entro a la casa para buscar su chamarra, comenzaba a hacer frio, los otros tres seguían buscando al condenado perro y a su dueña, vaya par… escucho unos aullidos muy agudos y llenos de tristeza, puso atención y siguió el sonido, llegando al automóvil de Tikky, debajo de la llanta, el perro mini-demonio, enredado, su correa de alguna forma de atoro debajo del neumático y chillaba como si alguien lo estuviese matando.

El cachorro se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kanda y lo miro con extrañeza.

_-igual de tonto como tu dueña- el cachorro gruño._

Pensó en dejar al animal ahí, no le interesaba si le decían lo malo que era por abandonar al pequeño perro, al dar unos pasos hacia la cabaña, Timcanpy chillo, como pidiéndole ayuda, lo miro de reojo, parecía realmente triste, solo el auto sabia cuantas horas había estado enredado.

_-a mí tampoco me agradas- leyó sus ojos._

Lo tomo con poca delicadeza, aunque el can no hiso ademan por soltarse al contrario dejo que se lo llevara así, lo dejo en la sala, fue a la cocina y sirvió un poco de comida que Allen había llevado para el mini-demonio. Era un bastardo con todos pero… sabía lo que era quedarse horas sin probar bocado, salió de sus pensamientos, recordó cosas innecesarias.

Le ordeno quedarse donde estaba, en lo que buscaba a los demás, Timcampy pareció entender pero… ¿Quién se creía para darle ordenes? Espero a que Kanda se fuera, observo a su alrededor, pero nada tenía el aroma del japonés, ¿Qué podía hacer? Decidió que por solo esa ocasión sería bueno, después de todo lo había ayudado… y más que nada… le dio de comer, sus tripillas exigían comida desde hacía horas, de puro milagro no se había desmayado.

En un principio se canso de luchar por sacarse la correa, se acomodo debajo del carro y se durmió, pero después… fue un sufrimiento inmenso para el pobre can, solo, con hambre y enredado ¿algo más?

**En el bosque…**

Lavi, Tikky y Lenalee buscaban a Allen preocupados, ya pasaban de las 8:00 y cada vez más se hacía imposible seguir el camino, optaron por regresar a la cabaña, quizá la albina ya estaba ahí, peleando con Kanda.

En el camino se encontraron con el japonés, diciéndoles que el perro había estado todo el día atrapado en el automóvil; Lavi acompaño a Lenalee, en sus descuidos y preocupación por Allen tropezó, lastimándose una pierna y raspándose los brazos.

Entre Tikky y Kanda siguieron buscando a Allen, pero nada… y los celulares sin señal. En el pecho del moreno apareció una angustia muy grande, no se perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba, había prometido cuidarla de todo, no podría olvidar nunca aquel día, en el hospital… cuando Allen se derrumbo por completo, no fue como la vez de la muerte de sus padres, ni cuando del internado la mandaban a emergencias… no, ese día no tendría comparación…

Se separaron, regresarían en1 hora a la cabaña, encontrasen o no a la albina.

**En otro lado…**

Allen salió del agua, la corriente la había llevado un poco lejos, pero gracias a las ramas de un árbol logro salir, no tenía heridas solo estaba cansada, se recostó jadeando, no le interesaba si las hojas se quedaban pegadas en su ropa, después las quitaría, ahora debía pensar como regresar, cerró los ojos y se perdió por completo.

Los grillos comenzaron con sus canciones nocturnas, el frio aire la despertó, al moverse la ropa majada le helaba los huesos, cometería una locura pero no podía hacer nada mas, busco algunas ramas bajas para colgar su ropa, con el viento se secaría rápido, mientras trataría de recordar hacia donde quedaba la cabaña Bookman.

Justo ese día llevaba una blusa de tirantes debajo de su camisa normal y un bóxer (para mujer XD) debajo del pantalón, pues era más cómodo que la ropa interior normal, además de no notarse. Abrazo sus rodillas, hacia demasiado frio, pero se quedaba con la ropa puesta corría el riesgo de enfermarse nuevamente, aunque también quedándose así…

Tomo la decisión, se levanto y tomo aire…

**En el camino de Kanda…**

llego a unas rocas que impedían el paso, así que tomo otro sendero, ¿a quién se le ocurría ir solo al bosque? Además recodaba que Allen no tenía sentido de orientación, suspiro con pesadez, le estaba causando muchos problemas, cuando la encontrara le dejaría claro que no tendría todo el mundo buscándola cada que se perdiera y exigirle comprarse una brújula, por lo menos.

De pronto le pareció escuchar una voz, se quedo quieto para que las ramas no crujieran debajo de sus pies y arruinaran su audición.

**_Watashi no namae wo hitotsu ageru _**

**_Taisetsu ni shite ta no_**

**_Anata no kotoba wo hitotsu kudasai _**(siguió la voz)

**_Sayonara ja nakute_**

**_Hikari wa tsubu soshite name_**

**_Anata wa tori, soshite uchuu _**(se acercaba cada vez mas, quizá era Allen)

**_Zutto soba ni ita_**

Percibió el aroma de la albina, que se había quedado grabado en su cabeza desde aquel día en su casa, bajo la zanja con agilidad, dio unos pasos más y la vio; sonaría cursi incluso algo estúpido pero así lo veía, el reflejo lunar sobre el cuerpo de Allen, su piel nívea relucía aun mas con la luna, su cabello brillaba con destellos platinados, danzando suavemente con el viento, hasta ese momento noto el largo de su cabello, a media espalda.

_-Moyashi._

_-….- dejo de cantar y volteo._

**Cabaña Bookman…**

Tikky estaba impaciente, ya había pasado más de una hora, Lenalee se había quedado dormida por las pastillas que le dio Lavi para el dolor.

_-estará bien, si Yu la encontró no tardaran en venir- acercándose a Tikky._

_- eso espero- suspiro y se sentó en la hamaca._

Se sentó al lado del moreno, pero a comparación de Tikky, él se dejo caer por completo, viendo el cielo.

_-iré a buscarlos- iba a levantarse pero Lavi no lo dejo._

_- Tikky, Yu cuidara de Allen-chan por mas… que se odien. Será un bastardo con todo pero… no dejaría a nadie solo._

_- shonen- dejo de hacer el intento de irse._

_- confía en mí- sonriendo- y despreocúpate un poco. Te harás viejito- rio._

_- hasta en estos momentos puedes hacer bromas- imito a Lavi, recostándose en la hamaca._

_-….- sonrió cerrando los ojos._

Suspiro, pensó un momento y se dio cuenta de que tenía a Tikky muy, muy cerca, podía oler el tabaco mentolado que siempre fumaba, sentir su calidez, se levanto repentinamente, si seguía recostado así, haría algo estúpido, algo de lo que arrepentiría después.

_-¿Qué pasa shonen?_

_- n-nada- evito mirarlo._

_- ¿tu ojo?_

_- no- sonriendo- está bien- toco el parche que traía._

_- lo tienes desde ayer…-sentándose para quedar a la altura con Lavi- ¿seguro que estas bien?_

_- sí, no te preocupes, te dije que te harás viejito más rápido- rio nervioso._

_- déjame verlo- acercando su mano al rostro de Lavi._

_- ¡no!- aparto la mano del moreno._

_-…- lo miro sorprendido._

_- p-perdón- miro el suelo._

_- está bien shonen- sonrió ligeramente._

_- solo… me duele un poco pero no es como para preocuparse._

_- me serviría mucho verlo. Tengo experiencia en esto._

_- d-de acuerdo- quito el parche._

_- ¿puedes abrirlo?_

_- no- hiso una mueca de dolor._

_- será mejor que sigas cubriéndolo shonen._

_- T-Tikky._

_- ¿dime?_

_- ya puedes soltarme- las manos del moreno seguían en sus mejillas._

_- ¿te molesta?_

_- ¿eh?- lo miro._

_- tienes la cara fría Lavi._

_-….- no pudo evitar sonrojarse, maldecía por dentro, seguramente Tikky lo notaria._

Sintió el cálido aliento del moreno, alzo la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos ámbar de Tikky quien no escondió sus intenciones, pensó en huir de ahí pero… tomo valor y simplemente dejo que pasara, sus labios unidos con lo ajenos, se sentía muy bien, sabia de eso pero dejo que el mayor lo guiara.

Tikky lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, dejándole apreciar el calor de Lavi, nunca pensó que aquel pelirrojo hiperactivo dejase que lo guiaran en esas cosas, sus horas de estudio serian muy diferentes, quizá Lavi se alejaría de él y pediría otro tutor en historia, aunque en ese momento mando todo eso al diablo, quería disfrutar del sabor de la boca contraria, algo que había querido hacer desde que lo conoció.

**Bosque…**

Se daban la espalda, pero sentados cerca uno del otro, Allen con la chamarra de Kanda, de no ser porque se la pidió, el japonés la hubiese dejado morir de frio, maldecía que su ropa aun no se secara.

_-regresemos- dijo Kanda._

_- aun no se seca mi ropa, Bakanda._

_- puedes caminar ¿no?- molesto- no necesitas ropa para hacerlo._

_- ¡no regresare así!- con las mejillas rojas- ya tengo suficiente con tu me vieras…_

_- tsk. No por eso debías aventarme tus zapatos Moyashi- una marca roja en su frente dejaba claro lo que había pasado._

_- n-no me culpes…. Tú tienes la culpa._

_- ¿Por qué? no soy el que esta sin ropa solo porque está un poco mojada._

_- ¿un poco?- una venita se sobresalto de su frente- caí al rio…. No está solo "un poco" mojada idiota._

_- che… con tus pies izquierdos esperaría más que solo haberte caído._

_- ¿Qué me quisiste decir?- volteando para verlo._

_- para ser una Moyashi…- la miro de reojo- no lo haces mal._

_- ¿Qué?- ahora lo miraba confundida._

_- cantar._

_- era la única forma en que… creí que alguien me encontrara- sonriendo- y funciono, aunque hubiese preferido que Lenalee me encontrara. No me daría tanta vergüenza._

_- como si fuese el primero que te ve así- dijo simplemente._

_- ¿c-como sabes eso?- nerviosa._

_- eres fácil de leer._

_- ¡e-eso no es cierto!_

_- además…- quedando frente a frente con ella- para poder seguirme el ritmo, dudo que no tengas experiencia._

_- ¿y eso qué? no dice nada… sobre si he estado con alguien o no._

_-…..- tomo sus manos- una persona sin experiencia de ese tipo, sus movimientos serian torpes incluso inocentes, pero tú no lo hiciste de esas formas, Moyashi._

_-…- sonrió con molestia._

_- tu ropa debe estar más seca. Póntela, es hora de irnos._

_- espera- no lo dejo levantarse._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- lo que propusiste en la enfermería…._

_- ¿Qué hay con eso? Te dije que solo era una idea._

_- acepto- viendo fijamente._

_- Moyashi._

_- no sé ni lo que digo pero… tienes razón- sonrió de medio lado- no es que mes gustes o yo a ti pero… sentimos lo mismo…- puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Kanda- además, solo será para olvidar a esas personas._

Los ojos contrastantes, se unieron, las dos personalidades opuestas se volvieron una sola conciencia, ¿Quién lo diría? Aunque fuese por simple placer…. Nadie pensaría que terminarían de ese modo ¿o sí?

Las caricias y los besos se fueron haciendo más y más intensos y placenteros para ambas partes, si eso se sentía tan bien, sin la necesidad de estar enamorados ¿Cómo se sentiría si lo estuvieran?

Los únicos testigos de lo que pasaba ahí, serian la luna llena y aquellos frondosos árboles, danzando al compas del viento, que ahora no era frio…

**Cabaña Bookman…**

Lavi bostezaba, pasaban de las 11:00 Tikky seguía en la hamaca preocupado, aunque menos que antes, sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado ahí, tan solo unas horas atrás, hubiese querido pasar a mas que un simple beso pero… era demasiado pronto, además… no sabía si el mayor lo hiso espontáneamente , debería esperar, aunque no le agradara la idea.

Escucho unos pasos, a lo que Timcanpy salió corriendo en dirección al sendero que daba el bosque, diviso dos figuras, se alegro al reconocerlos…

_-¡Timcanpy!- abrazando al can- estaba preocupada por ti._

_- ¡Yu, Allen!- llego con ellos de un momento a otro._

_- Lavi- sonrió- perdona si los preocupe._

_- lo importante es que ya estás aquí._

_- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto shojo?- acercándose._

_- perdón Tikky- sonrió apenada- pero…- interrumpida._

_- nos perdió- dijo Kanda._

_- podrías decirlo con mas sutiliza ¿no crees?- #ñ.ñ_

_- tsk._

_- ya veo, no me preocupes así de nuevo Allen._

_- perdona- sonriendo._

_- Allen-chan- se acerco peligrosamente a ella, molestando a Tikky- hueles mucho a Yu- la miro pícaramente mientras se alejaba- ¿Qué hicieron realmente? No creo que solo se hayan perdido._

_- veras…- bajo a Timcanpy- tengo puesta la chamarra de Kanda Lavi._

_- ¿eh?- no lo había notado- es cierto… vaya y yo que pensé que se habían divertido un rato- suspiro decepcionado._

_- ¿Qué dijiste shonen?- viéndolo con mirada asesina._

_- n-nada… lo dije en broma- nervioso._

_- no dejare que guíes de nuevo Moyashi- viéndola de reojo con el ceño fruncido._

_- p-pues no pienso perderme de nuevo Bakanda._

_- conejo…- captando su atención- cómprale una brújula._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¡oye!- molesta- idiota._

_- cabello de anciana._

_- tarado._

Decían la verdad, gracias al sentido de orientación de Allen habían terminado perdidos por un par de horas, caminando, discutiendo como ya era normal en ellos, aunque omitieron "esa" parte de la historia.

Sería solo un secreto para dos, ¿en que acabarían? Aun quedaba mucho tiempo ¿o no?

**¿continuara?**

**el nuevo capi! en un principio la pagina no me dejaba subirlo XD pero despues milagrosamente me dejo jajaja U¬¬**

**GRACIAS por leer mi fenomeidea! n.n Soy Yo-SARIEL, Stocking, makuya-love! y las demas personas que lo leen n.n**

**ja ne! nos leemos luego? XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Caminaba junto a Lenalee con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, la china le había pedido que la acompañara a comprar quien sabe que cosas, Allen estaba ocupada pues saldría con Tikky de la ciudad, por un asunto familiar, Alma estaría trabajando junto con Kanda todo el día así que… Lavi era el único disponible.

No le desagradaba nada la idea, su alegre compañero le gustaba mucho, el día que lo conoció en la biblioteca pensó en lo atractivo que era ese chico, pero al tratarlo más en la universidad, ese pensamiento dejo de ser solo una idea.

Uso la excusa de no querer ir sola a comprar las cosas para la despensa de la casa, pues no se atrevía a pedirle directamente a Lavi que saliera con ella, aunque… habría podido decirle "una cita como amigos" y si se daban bien las cosas, mejor, así podría pasar a decirle todo, era pronto pero… en la cabaña noto cierta atmosfera cuando Tikky y Lavi estaban juntos, le preocupaba.

De la nada salió ir al cine, una película que llamo la atención de los dos, se sintió feliz al saber que compartía algunos gustos iguales a los de Lavi.

La película fue divertida más de lo que esperaba, aun cuando salieron seguían riendo de las ocurrencias de los personajes, se quedaron a comer en el mismo centro comercial donde estaba el cine.

_-Lenalee- sonriendo- gracias por invitarme._

_- ¿eh?- desvió la mirada sonrojada levemente- n-no fue nada, aunque no…- interrumpida._

_- no importa si solo te acompañe a comprar las cosas de tu despensa. _

_- en ese caso soy yo quien debe agradecerte._

_- ¿te parece si seguimos viendo más cosas? Las compras de despensa pueden esperar._

_- pero…- lo miro sorprendida, ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo una cita?_

_- no te preocupes- sonrió- le pediré prestado su auto a Yu si se nos hace tarde._

_- Lavi._

_- ¿sabes?- la veía fijamente- desde hace una semana, cuando fuimos a la cabaña… te note preocupada, además… cuando regresamos, estabas muy distraída._

_- ¿l-lo notaste?- apenada._

_- ¿puedes decirme?- puso su mano sobre la de la china- somos amigos ¿no?_

_- si- sonrió con ternura, sin pensarlo._

_- ¿y me dirás? Prometo no decir nada- alzo la mano a modo de juramento._

_- no te preocupes- rio- veras…- vio su bebida- he tenido problemas con mis padres. Ellos viven en china, pero decidí venir con mi hermano aquí, me parece más divertido…._

_- ¿quieren que regreses verdad?_

_- así es- suspiro con tristeza- quiero verlos pero… no puedo dejar solo a mi hermano, me gusta este lugar, las personas, todo._

_- te entiendo- sonrió- cuando vine con mi abuelo aquí…- miro todo lo que su ojo le dejaba divisar- me gusto en el primer instante, mis padres se negaron en un principio pues el panda, era muy exigente conmigo a pesar de tener 5 años- rio- pero… al morir ellos…. El panda se quedo con mi custodia al no tener a nadie más._

_- no sabía eso…- lo miro- no tenias que decirme si te trae malos recuerdos._

_- ¿eh?- se carcajeo._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- sorprendida de aquella extraña reacción._

_- no te preocupes Lenalee- sujeto su estomago- no me entristece pensar en eso- limpio la lagrimita de su ojo provocada por la risa- perdona._

_-…- hiso una mueca de molestia- ¡hablo en serio!_

_-….- O.O_

_- p-perdón…- bajo la mirada apenada, no solía perder el control de esa forma._

_- me gusta hablar de mis padres- sonriéndole sinceramente- no suelo recordarlos mucho, pues no tengo fotografías…_

_- ¿no puedes conseguir alguna?_

_- para eso debo ir a Italia, mis padres vivan ahí… como nadie reclamo sus cosas, supongo que deben estar en los almacenes de la ciudad o ya los vendieron._

_- quizá pueda hacer algo. Si no te importa._

_- ¿en serio?- tomo sus manos- te lo agradecería mucho, de verdad…. No quiero olvidar como eran mis padres._

_- s-si- sonrojada- le pediré a mi hermano el favor._

_- ¿Cómo te lo pagare?- soltó sus manos, para molestia de la china- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- no necesito nada- sonriendo- con verte feliz es suficiente Lavi._

_-…- la miro sorprendido- me recordaste a Allen-chan- su euforia desapareció por completo- me agradan ese tipo de personas, preocupándose por los demás, mi madre era así…_

Terminaron su bebida y siguieron con el recorrido del centro comercial, de alguna forma se sentía mal ya que seguramente Lavi solo la veía como a Allen, como "amiga" o peor aun… "hermana menor".

**Puerto de Mashumaro (nube de azúcar XD), ciudad más cercana a Dalian.**

Estacionaron el automóvil cerca de la segunda entrada al puerto. Ya estaban en el mes de febrero, la primavera se acercaba más, pero el frio seguía presente.

_-¿tienes mucho frio?- viéndola de reojo._

_- un poco- frotando sus brazos con las manos- aquí hace más frio que en Dalian ¿verdad?_

_- exacto._

_- ¿Por qué? si solo está a 8 horas de aquí._

_- ni yo lo sé shojo. Investigare cuando regresemos._

_- ya te pareces a Lavi- sonriendo._

_- tienes razón- rio._

_- dijiste que vendríamos a arreglar un asunto "familiar" pero no era verdad… ¿a que vinimos aquí?_

_- a pasear._

_- ¿eh?- se detuvo- ¿solo a eso?_

_- también quiero comprar algunas cosas- sonriendo._

_- pudimos traer a Lavi- caminando de nuevo._

_- es una salida familiar shojo._

_- ¿y Lavi no es parte de ella?- mirándolo._

_-….- se puso serio- sí, pero… hoy es solo para nosotros dos._

Tikky le dio su abrigo a Allen, diciendo que tenia calor, pues debajo llevaba un suéter que la albina le había dado y era muy cálido.

Mashumaro era dos veces más grande que Dalian, quizá por eso hacia más frio ahí. Pero todo era diferente, todas las casas con estilos barrocos, un mercado a lo largo de la calle principal, ahí Tikky compro distintas frutas que Allen no conocía, como "lichi" una pequeña fruta roja, de no más de 3 cm y de sabor dulce, una mas llamada "panapén o yaca" de color verde que sabia a la combinación de mango con naranja, de esta última se llevaron un par mas, pues la dueña del puesto se divirtió con Allen pues el abrigo de Tikky le quedaba grande y al tratar de agarrar una fruta la manga se lo impedía.

_-tienes suerte para esto shojo._

_- eso parece- sonriendo feliz con la bolsa de fruta en las manos._

_- ¿tienes hambre?_

_- un poco pero…- volteando- pero…- caminaba viendo a Tikky- prefiero seguir viendo más cosas._

_- vaya- sonrió con extrañeza- no eres la misma, ¿Qué te dio esa mujer?_

_- mi estomago no me exige comida aun, aprovechemos para ver más la ciudad ¿sí?_

_- como digas- sonriendo._

**Ciudad Dalian, restaurante Karma…**

Alma reciba las ordenes, Kanda y su abuelo preparaban la comida, y a penas cruzaba palabra con el japonés, si no era por las ordenes no hablaban, ni siquiera se molestaban en ver al otro; preocupando al abuelo de Alma, siempre pensó que Kanda era el indicado para casarse con su nieta, el único al que aceptaría, debía arreglar eso.

Les pidió que fueran por algunos ingredientes al centro comercial, ahí los encontrarían más frescos y baratos, debía servir de algo, por lo menos a que se hablasen de nuevo.

**Centro comercial, primer piso…**

Habían comprado la mitad de lo que quería el abuelo de Alma, pero cargar con tanta bolsa era cansado y aburrido, sobre todo lo segundo, hablaron de vez en cuando pero el japonés no mostraba interés por charlar de nada.

Más tarde, al terminar las compras, se detuvieron a descansar cerca de una fuente.

_-¡Yu!- sonriendo._

_- Lavi, Lenalee- hablo Alma, sentada un lado de Kanda._

_- ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_- compras para mi abuelo- sonrió- ¿no vino Allen con ustedes?_

_- salió con Tikky- dijo Lenalee- a un asunto familiar._

_- ¡vaya!- mirando las bolsas- compraron muchas cosas._

_- ¿están en una cita?- pregunto Alma._

_- ¿eh?- sonrojándose, Alma sabia sobre lo que sentía por Lavi- ¡n-no! Lavi me acompaño a comprar la despensa- solo Allen y ella sabían de ese tema, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así a Alma?_

_- ya veo- suspiro- Yu debemos irnos- miro su reloj- es tarde._

_- tsk- tomo las bolsas._

_- iré mas tarde a tu casa Yu- sonriendo._

_- como quieras- caminando hacia la salida._

Lenalee y Lavi siguieron con su recorrido, aunque debían empezar a comprar las cosas que llevaría la china, ya pasaban de las 5:00 pm.

Después de eso, la charla de Kanda y Alma se volvió menos pasada que antes, aun así él no parecía querer cooperar, ya que terminaba la plática con un "tsk" o "no me interesa", estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, siempre que terminaban Kanda se volvía muy frio y serio con ella, pero cuando volvían a salir, era diferente, no le seguía la plática por más de una hora pero lo hacía hablar más fácilmente.

**De vuelta a Mashumaru…**

Comían tranquilamente en un restaurante de comida portuguesa, hacía tiempo que no probaban ese tipo de comida, así que aprovecharon el momento; un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Allen mientras caminaban hacia un museo, un muy mal presentimiento vino a ella.

_-¿Qué sucede shojo? Te pusiste pálida. ¿Te sientes mal?_

_- e-es solo un mal presentimiento- sonrió con dificultad._

_- tanto tiempo._

Esa voz, esa maldita y molesta voz, literalmente Allen se volvió de piedra, Tikky miraba sorprendido a esa persona ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

_-vaya…- sonrió con malicia- por fin te convertiste en una bella mujer, aunque sigues siendo extraña con esa marca y tu cabello blanco._

_- Cross Marian- dijo Tikky sin dejar de verlo._

_- Tikky Mikk- de igual forma que el moreno._

_- esto no puede ser bueno- pensó Allen aun sin ver a Cross._

**Dalian, casa de Kanda, 7:00 pm.**

Lavi estaba entretenido viendo un programa en la televisión, aunque su forma de verlo era extraña, los pies en el respaldo del sofá y su cabeza colgando en la orilla.

_-Lavi… se te ira la sangre a la cabeza- dijo Tiedoll, pero solo recibió una sonrisa alegre del pelirrojo._

_- no importa- hablo Kanda- no puedo volverse más idiota._

_- ¡que malo eres conmigo Yu!- T.T_

La programación se vio interrumpida por un boletín especial, Kanda iba a cambiar de canal pero Lavi se lo impidió pues la noticia era interesante, el grupo de Neah iría a ese nuevo continente en unos días, para promocionar su nuevo disco.

Además de rumores sobre el regreso de Alice Noah, no precisamente al grupo pero si como solista, esto último no solo impresiono a Lavi, Tiedoll, Lenalee, Komui, Miranda y Marie también veían esa noticia, el único que pareció no sorprenderse fue Kanda, o lo disimulaba bien, o de verdad no le interesaba eso.

Su pasado "yo" Alice Noah, era conocida por todos anteriores, aunque trato de mantenerlo en secreto, cometió algunos descuidos (cantar, tocar el piano, o mencionar por error algo sobre el grupo que nadie podría saber a menos que estuviese con ellos todo el tiempo) y fue descubierta; Miranda y Marie fueron los últimos, pues la mujer era fan de Allen cuando cantaba.

Lenalee se había enterado pues Allen se lo dijo, y por lo tanto Komui también se entero.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Lavi salió con rumbo a la mansión Walker, debía saber si lo que habían dicho era verdad, aunque ellos mismos dijeron "un rumor", para su fortuna, Tikky y Allen iban llegando.

_-¡Allen!_

_- ¿eh?- volteando- hola Lavi- sonriendo._

_- ¿Qué significa eso?- agitado por la carrera que hiso. A pesar de ir en su bicicleta._

_- ¿Qué significa qué?- confundida._

_- se refiere al aviso que di hace unos días- bajando del auto._

_- ¿Qué aviso?- viendo a Cross._

_- que regresaras a cantar- apago su cigarrillo._

_- ¡¿Qué?- viendo con molestia- ¡eso no fue lo que dijiste hace rato!_

_- lo siento- sonrió con sorna- me equivoque de palabras._

_- solo habías dicho que podría regresar si yo lo quería…. ¿Por qué diste esa noticia?_

_- solo dije… que usaran la palabra "rumor" no es un hecho que vayas a regresar._

_- pero el solo hecho de salir en tv es más que evidente- dijo Tikky._

_- ¡no voy a regresar! No ahora…_

_- lo siento pero necesito el dinero…. – dijo Cross entrando la mansión como si fuese suya- tengo hambre, prepárame algo- viéndola._

_- ¿cantaras de nuevo?- con ojitos de ilusión._

_- no lo sé…- Un.n_

_- ¡sí!- tomando sus manos- debes hacerlo, sé que aun tienes seguidores por todo el mundo Allen, sigues siendo de las favoritas._

_- L-Lavi…_

_- por favor Allen- acercándose peligrosamente a ella._

_- shonen….- viéndolo con molestia por el hecho de casi besar a Allen- deja que piense las cosas mejor- alejándolos._

_- promete que seré el primero en saber lo que harás._

_- está bien- sonrió._

Adentro, Cross prácticamente se adueño de la mansión.

**Mientras cenaban…**

_-volverás._

_- no._

_- no te lo pregunte- viéndola- nos conviene a los dos._

_- ¿de qué modo?- pregunto Tikky._

_- pagaremos las deudas, podre hacer lo que se me venga en gana y no se vería en la necesidad de trabajar o huir de los cobradores._

_- ¿de cuánto tiempo hablamos?_

_- shojo- viéndola confundido._

_- un par de años, dependiendo del éxito que tengas._

_- dame dos semanas para pensarlo bien._

_- de acuerdo, de todos modos debo hacer algunos "negocios" en otras ciudades._

_- ¿tus negocios?- pregunto Tikky- ¿o negocios de verdad?_

_- ambos- viendo con superioridad._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí?- pregunto repentinamente, esos dos serian capaces de comenzar una pelea, y no solo de insultos._

_- me iré mañana._

_- deberías irte hoy._

_- ¿tienes algún problema?- viéndolo detenidamente._

_- tu eres el problema. ¿Para qué viniste? Ni siquiera te preocupa Allen ¿Por qué sigues siendo su tutor?_

_- tu eres el tutor personal, te haces cargo de cuidarla, yo me hago cargo de su patrimonio. Pero… en este continente la mayoría de edad es a los 19 años… así que… deberás aguantar mi presencia a que esta mocosa sea mayor de edad._

_- ¿m-mocosa?- alzo una ceja- ¡ya tengo 18 años!_

_- para mí lo serás siempre._

_- Allen no necesita dos tutores. Además soy yo quien se hace cargo de su educación._

_- pues lo siento, no pienso dejarte toda la custodia._

_- podemos llevar esto ante un juez, dudo que dejen en tus manos esa custodia por más tiempo._

_- ¿Qué usarías en mi contra?- pregunto desinteresadamente._

_- la dejaste a su suerte en ese maldito orfanato, cuando pudiste haberla llevado contigo desde un principio, y sobre todo haces que pagues TUS deudas, Cross… ¿eso es poco?_

_- si tanto la quieres…. ¿Por qué no la haces tu hija?_

_- no te burles de mi. Sabes que no puedo._

_- ¿Por qué no dejas el apellidos Noah? Sería más fácil. Si ese gordo extraño (el conde) te impide adoptarla porque llevas su apellido, déjalo._

_-….- se puso de pie._

_- basta- pidió Allen- no es momento de discutir- toma la maga del suéter de Tikky._

_- shojo…- viéndola- nos vemos mañana._

Fue extraño pero, antes de irse deposito un beso fraternal en la frente de Allen, molestando mas a Cross.

_-no solo la quieres como tutor ¿o me equivoco?- sonrió de lado._

_-…- se detuvo._

_- estas enamorado de esta mocosa, eso es lo que pasa._

_- es la mayor estupidez que has dicho en todo el maldito día- mirándolo fijamente._

_- tu rencor hacia mí no solo es por la tutoría, aun me tienes resentimiento por haberme acostado con la que sería tu mujer._

_- Cross, no sigas- dijo Allen._

_- no es contigo- mirándola de reojo._

_- no le hables así…_

_-….- poniéndose de pie- un día antes de tu boda, la mujer con la que pensabas casarte, te dice que ama a otro, debió ser doloroso y sobre todo… vergonzoso ¿no?- sonrió con altanería._

Los golpes no se dieron a esperar después de eso, Allen trato de detenerlo pero fue inútil, cuando esos dos se encontraban e intercambiaban palabras, por mínimas que fueran, terminaban golpeándose hasta no poder más.

Aun así no podía dejarlo así, se matarían, esta vez Cross había llevado demasiado lejos su lengua, para su fortuna el escándalo que tenían, rompiendo cosas entre su pelea, llamaron la atención de Lavi y Kanda, quien fue a dejarle la mochila la pelirrojo, por las prisas de saber si Allen regresaría a los escenarios dejo sus cosas en casa del japonés.

De milagro pudieron separarlos, Cross tomo sus cosas y se marcho no por miedo, de ser por él, podrían terminar en el hospital y seguir peleando, a pesar de tratar sin mucha consideración a la albina, le tenía cierto cariño, si seguían peleando la afectada seria solamente ella, Tikky subió a su habitación y no volvió a bajar, Allen les explico lo que había pasado, pero… algo dentro de Lavi se retorció al saber lo de la boda del moreno, no fue solo por Allen que se había ido de Inglaterra.

Subió y no pensó en pedir permiso para entrar, solo abrió la puerta del cuarto.

_-shonen._

_- no pensé que fueras así- su rostro estaba muy serio._

_- nunca terminas de conocer a alguien._

_- Allen… me pidió que te ayudara- mostrándole el botiquín de primeros auxilios._

_- no es necesario._

Lavi pensó hacerle caso pero… al verlo bien, su labio estaba partido, su ceja igual, suspiro pesadamente y se sentó a su lado.

_-Cross conoció a la shojo antes que yo- sonrió._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- los padres biológicos de Allen, murieron en un accidente cuando tenía 1 año, ese sujeto se encargo de cuidarla hasta que conoció a Mana. Aunque… la dejo en ese orfanato._

_-…- termino de curar las heridas del moreno._

_- es molesto, pero… Allen le tiene aprecio a pesar de cómo la trata, no se lo merece- apretó sus puños._

_-…..- iba a decir algo pero mejor callo._

_- ¿Qué pasa shonen? Estas muy serio- viéndolo._

_- no pasa nada- levantándose- me voy._

Antes de que Lavi saliera, Tikky lo tomo del brazo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

_-¿Por qué lo haces?- sonó molesto._

_- ¿Qué?- lo alejo un poco._

_- acaso… ¿te recuerdo a esa mujer?_

_- ¿de qué hablas shonen?_

_- se que no tenemos ningún tipo de relación pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_- ¿a qué te refieres Lavi?_

_- ¡el beso! En la cabaña…- alejándose de Tikky._

_- shonen…_

Después de unos minutos el pelirrojo bajo, molesto pero al ver a Allen cambio su actitud.

_-¿y Yu?_

_- se fue hace un momento._

_- debo salvar mi mochila. Nos vemos mañana._

_- si- sonriendo- gracias Lavi._

_- ¿eh?- volteo-…..- sonrió y se retiro._

Al día siguiente en la universidad, Allen llego con banditas por todos lados.

_-¿q-que te paso?- o.o_

_- Tuve un accidente en la mañana- rio apenada._

_- se me hacia extraño que no hicieras alguna estupidez- viéndola con burla._

_- ¡cállate Bakanda!- molesta._

Esa mañana, Tikky despertó con el cuerpo adolorido, lo único bueno de eso sería que Cross también, Allen hiso el desayuno y limpio parte de la casa, en la cocina, al estar ordenando la despensa, el banquito donde se subía, le dio un pase gratis al suelo, junto con algunas cosas que acomodaba.

_-¡¿Qué paso shojo?- la busco pero…- ¿Allen?- vio el piso- ¡Allen!_

_-…- ._

Lavi reía sin control, vaya cosas le pasaban a la albina, Lenalee le dio un golpecito para que se tranquilizara.

_-p-perdón- tomo aire- pobre de ti Allen-chan._

_- Moyashi, debes usar un banco para alcanzar…- dijo con burla- enana._

_- tu viste la cocina, esa cosa esta muy alta- sonrojada- y… y no alcanzo._

_- eres buena jugando basquetbol pero no alcanzas la alacena…. Chibi._

_- ¡deja de decirme pequeña! Como si estuvieras tan alto._

_- mas que tu- viéndola con soberbia._

_- no te soporto._

Ese día fue aburrido, como cualquier otro, las clases fueron…. Grises para Lavi, a pesar de estar molesto o ¿triste?, la presencia de Tikky en la universidad hacía diferente asistir. No era como los demás profesores, exigentes, aburridos, algo tenía que hacia la clase entretenida a pesar de ser matemáticas.

**Cafetería de Jerry…**

_-¿Qué?- comiendo de su pastel- no veo porque debas preocuparte Lenalee- sonriendo._

_- pero Lavi nunca se va a casa antes de que terminen las clases._

_- ahora que lo dices parecía preocupado- pensó un momento- pero no debe ser nada grave._

Lenalee tuvo la idea de que el pelirrojo estaba preocupado por Tikky, era la primera vez que el moreno se ausentaba de su trabajo, y justo ese día Lavi se comportaba extraño, deseaba internamente que fuese otra cosa.

**Mansión Walker…**

_-¿Cómo te fue shojo?_

_- bien- sonriendo- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- mejor. Ya no siento tanto dolor. Hoy Lavi no vendrá las tutorías._

_- tampoco Bakanda-dejando sus cosas en el sofá._

Después de la comida, Allen tomo una ducha y bajo, con jersey largo (arriba de la rodilla) gris, manga larga, unos leggins blancos debajo.

_-¿saldrás shojo?- viendo la ropa que usaba._

_- sí, ¿quieres ir conmigo?- tomo su mochila y metió algunas hojas._

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_- a la escuela donde trabaja Kanda._

_- ¿a qué vas?- ¬¬_

_- me veré ahí con Lavi y Tiedoll-san, me pidieron ayuda con la clase de música._

_- ya veo- sonrió- suerte._

_- gracias, tratare de no llegar tarde._

**Escuela primaria "Dialian"**

Lavi esperaba afuera del plantel pues Allen le pregunto donde quedaba la escuela, pensó en ir a buscarla pues recordó su sentido de la orientación, debió haber pasado por ella.

_-Lavi- sonriendo._

_- Allen-chan. Me preocupaste, tardabas mucho._

_- perdón, me perdí en el camino- dijo con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza._

_- lo importante es que ya estás aquí- la miro fijamente._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- nada, te ves muy bien así Moyashi-chan._

_- no me digas así- molesta- por favor._

_- no puedo evitarlo- rio- pasamos, Tiedoll- san aun no llega pero podemos ver como da clases Yu._

_- pobres niños._

La directora les indico el salón donde Kanda daba sus clases de arte, pero antes de llegar… Allen se quedo embelesada con un cuadro, clavado en la pared del pasillo principal.

_-¿Qué sucede?- volteando._

_-….- seguía viendo el cuadro._

_- te sorprendería saber quien es._

_- ¿a qué te refieres?- viendo a Lavi._

_- ¿no te recuerda a nadie?_

_- ahora que lo dices…. Se parece… ¡a Kanda!_

_- es la madre de Yu- viendo el cuadro._

Una joven no mayor de los 20 años, cabello largo y negro-azulado, piel blanca, ojos dorados, con un bello kimono blanco con estampando de flores de Sakura, era idéntica al japonés pero su mirada, le recordó a Mana, a pesar de ser una pintura, transmitía el sentimiento que la mujer tenía en el momento en que la retrataron.

_-fue el primer trabajo de Tiedoll-san. Aun era estudiante de pintura cuando lo hiso._

_- ¿en serio? Parece… de un profesional._

_- fue… un día antes de su boda con el padre de Yu._

_- ¿tan joven?_

_- tenia tu edad- dijo Tiedoll- perdón por llegar tarde- sonriendo._

_- no se preocupe, acabo de llegar también._

_- me da gusto que vinieras Allen-chan._

_- Kobato…- dijo Lavi- odio admitirlo pero cundo conocí a la mamá de Yu…_

_- terminaste en el hospital por un mes- dijo el mayor sonriendo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿no lo imaginas? Tú sabes que cuando eres pequeño… dices la verdad en todo pero a veces… es mejor quedarse callado._

_- a Lavi le gustaba mi hermana._

_- ¿Qué?- O.O_

_- no es mi culpa- se sonrojo levemente- era muy amable y linda conmigo… pero tenía 8 años, no sabía lo que decía._

_- y Yu-kun lo mando al hospital._

_- ¿desde pequeño era así de salvaje?_

_- siempre- dijeron los dos- ha sido así._

_- aunque sabes…- sonriendo- sus padres eran igual que Yu y tu._

_-….- viéndolo con extrañeza._

_- me refiero a que… se la pasaban discutiendo. El padre de Yu, le decía "Dobato"- (algo así como "pichón estúpido" o "cerebro de pichón")._

_- aunque tenía razón en llamarla así- dijo Froid- pues… mi hermana era algo torpe, menos en artes._

En el penúltimo salón, se asomaron a la puerta discretamente, los pequeños sonreían felices, Kanda enseñando música, que visión tan rara. Dos pequeños estaban sentados junto al japonés, escribiendo mientras soltaban risitas divertidas, hablaban con el mayor y sonreían más.

_-¿en serio es Kanda?- pregunto Allen._

_- luce muy diferente ¿verdad? Lo mismo pregunte yo hace unos días- sonriendo divertido._

_- seguramente es alguien que se le parece, Bakanda no puede ser tan amable con las personas- ¬¬_

_- es que siempre esta de mal humor cuando va a la universidad._

_- en su casa, comiendo, estudiando, trabajando, incluso debe ser gruño durmiendo._

_- ¿tanto lo quieres Allen-chan?- dijo con sarcasmo._

_- Yu-kun- entrando al salón- Allen y Lavi llegaron._

_- Lavi-san- corrieron a abrazar al pelirrojo._

_- también me da gusto verlos- sonriéndoles._

_- te quitaran el trabajo- sonrió mientras entraba al salón._

_- tsk._

_- bien, empezaremos con la clase especial de hoy, después de la comida- dijo la directora._

Los niños salieron corriendo hacia el patio principal, donde sus respectivas progenitoras los esperaban con su comida, la directora los invito a comer con ella en la sala de profesores, donde se encontraron con Marie que daba clases de artes plásticas (con cerámica, plastilina, etc.).

_-vaya que sorpresa, Allen…_

_- Marie-san… pensé que trabajaba solamente en el restaurante._

_- no es un trabajo fijo- sonriendo- me gusta enseñar a los pequeños. Así que me ofrecí para darles clases por unos meses._

_- últimamente los profesores escasean- dijo la directora- me gustaría tener más… pero no hay muchos interesados en enseñarla arte a los más pequeños. Por eso le pedí ayuda a Kanda-kun y a Tiedoll-san._

_- sigo sin entender como es que le puede dar confianza alguien como Kanda- dijo Allen._

_- Moyashi- alzo una ceja con molestia._

_- lo digo por el bien de los pequeños- viéndolo._

_- nadie te pregunto nada, cierra el pico._

_- terminaran juntos- dijo la directora, con mucha confianza._

_- la misma historia ¿no?- dijo otro de los profesores entre risas._

_- eso parece._

_- ¿de qué hablan?- pregunto Lavi._

_- ¿no lo sabes? Los padres de Kanda estuvieron aquí, justo como ellos. Kobato-chan como maestra de música y él vino a ayudarnos. Después de unos meses, comenzaron a salir y después de un año se casaron._

_- ¿¡un año?- sorprendidos._

_- sí, ¿Por qué se les hace raro? Esos dos solo discutían para disimular lo mucho que se gustaban, quizá sea su caso- viendo a Kanda y luego a Allen._

_- ¡ni hablar!- dijeron al mismo tiempo._

La hora de comida se termino, ya solo quedaba hacer la clase especial y los pequeños se irían a casa, en el salón de música, Lavi se fue con la directora y Marie, pues necesitaban su ayuda con la clase de deportes, Allen se quedo con Tiedoll.

_-Allen-chan ¿te molestaría cantar alguna de sus letras?_

_- está bien- sonriendo._

_- ¿Qué tal la tuya Lou Fa?_

_- ¿eh?- acomodo sus lentes- no esta lista… Kanda-sensei me lo dijo._

_- ¿puedo verla?- se acerco a la niña._

_- s-si- le entrego la hoja._

_- bueno, mientras terminan ¿Por qué no le muestran lo que saben hacer?- sonrió._

Los pequeños se pusieron a cantar junto con Tiedoll, mientras Allen ayudaba a Lou Fa con su canción, pero para su suerte tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Kanda, pues la letra estaba en japonés.

_-tu cerebro es de haba realmente._

_- no me insultes._

_- tsk, llevas casi dos meses tratando de aprender japonés, y ni siquiera puedes ayudar a una niña con su canción._

_- n-no es mi culpa, tu eres un gruñón y no puedo concentrarme, te la pasas molestándome._

_- no pongas excusas Moyashi._

_- ¿ustedes se quieren mucho verdad?- sonriendo inocentemente._

_- ¡no!- dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_- p-perdón- con temor._

Terminaron de arreglar la canción. Lou Fa se sentó hasta delante, Kanda y Tiedoll se quedaron detrás, pues taparían a la albina mientras cantaba.

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tiedoll al ver que Allen no comenzaba a cantar._

_- p-perdón- sonriendo- es que… me puse nerviosa._

_-….- u¬¬_

_- no te preocupes, tranquila. Solo es una pequeña canción._

_- es que hace mucho que no canto en público._

_- cantabas ante miles de personas y te da pena cantar frente a unos niños. Vaya cantante- dijo como burla._

_- ¡no me presiones! Bakanda._

_- tsk. No sirves para eso. Un artista de verdad, no se pondría nervioso ante su público por más tiempo que pasara sin hacerlo._

_- Yu-kun…- viéndolo._

_- ¿y te haces llamar artista?- la miro de forma extraña, ¿enojado?_

Allen bajo un momento la mirada, se ponía nerviosa solo al cantar, pues cuando actuaba como pierrot en el parque… sonrió y alzo la mirada encarando a Kanda, le haría tragarse sus palabras.

Dejo la hoja en el escritorio, tomo aire y comenzó con la letra de Lou Fa, (Aimo/ Macross Frontier) los niños la miraban embelesados, no habían escuchado una voz como esa, la pequeña Lou Fa era la más sorprendida, no esperaba que su canción se escuchara tan bien en la voz de alguien profesional.

Tiedoll sonrió, Kanda no despego su mirada de la albina, en ningún momento, ella correspondió esa mirada, le estaba demostrando lo equivocado que estaba, realmente era una artista.

Las clase termino, los pequeños se fueron a sus casas, pero antes de eso, Lou Fa le pidió a Allen que se quedara con la canción; Tiedoll se quedo un rato mas pues platicaría con los demás profesores de algo importante, una celebración o algo así.

_-¿ya te vas?_

_- ¿triste?- pregunto con burla._

_- n-no te hagas ilusiones Bakanda._

_- tsk- abrió la puerta del copiloto._

_-…..- sonrió levemente._

**Casa de Kanda…**

_-Kanda…- viéndolo detenidamente._

_- ¿Qué?- recostado a su lado derecho._

_- olvidamos a Lavi._

_-…- hasta ese momento recordó que el conejo se había quedado en la primaria- no importa. Sabe regresar solo._

**Escuela primaria…**

_-se olvidaron de mi- T.T- Yu malo… Allen-chan cruel._

**De vuelta con Allen y Kanda…**

_-¿Qué hora es?_

_- no lo sé._

_- tienes el reloj a un lado- mirándolo con molestia._

_- tsk, las 8:00._

_- tengo que irme- buscando su ropa._

_-….-imito a Allen._

En el primer piso, Kanda salió junto con Allen.

_-¿A dónde vas?- poniéndose su chamarra._

_- sube._

_- puedo irme sola._

_- no te pregunte- subiendo al automóvil._

_- gracias- sonrió y subió._

También agradecía que el japonés fuera responsable y cada vez que dormían juntos usara protección, no quería, ninguno de los dos, un embarazo, aparte de ser muy jóvenes, prácticamente se "odiaban", no le haría bien a un ser inocente, nacer y ver que sus "padres" se detestan y que él solo fue un accidente.

Era la tercera vez que estaban juntos, debían ser discretos con ese tipo de relación, seria mal visto por sus conocidos, especialmente Lavi y Tikky, la primera vez ambos se preocuparon, pues había sido espontaneo, sin protección ni nada, afortunadamente no hubo consecuencias.

Lo admitía se sentía bien estando con Kanda de esa forma, la única en que parecía ser diferente al japonés gruñón de todos los días, no se iba con prisas o egoísmo, al contrario era tranquilo y trataba de no ser el único en disfrutar del momento, algo completamente extraño, tratándose de Kanda Yu.

_-tu auto es lindo- sonriendo- no pensé que Tiedoll-san te dejara conducir._

_- aquí la mayoría de edad es a los 19 Moyashi._

_- cierto, ya eres un ancianito- dijo con burla._

_- tu tienes toda la pinta de una anciana._

_- ¿Qué?- #¬¬_

El automóvil de Kanda era un "sabino Desing Aston" gris, con los vidrios polarizados, rines cromados, por dentro los asientos cómodos y de colores oscuros, su auto, solo de él, había trabajado desde los 13 años para poder comprar el automóvil que él quisiera sin ayuda de su padre o tío, se sentía mejor ganarse sus cosas por esfuerzo propio. Ahora iba por la casa, donde vivía ahora era acogedora pero… Tiedoll puso la mitad del dinero para poder comprarla, diciendo "es mi regalo para ti en tu cumpleaños", tenía las escrituras a su nombre y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana con ella, así que la vendería y compraría otra, no sin antes pagarle su parte a Tiedoll, no quería deberla nada a nadie.

Intento no hacer ruido al entrar a la mansión, las luces menos la de la sala, estaban apagadas, entro y sonrió al ver a Tikky dormido en el sofá, quiso despertarlo pero mejor fue al cuarto del moreno y lo cobijo.

Después de darse un baño y quitarse el aroma de Kanda, bajo…

_-¿a qué hora llegaste shojo?- estirándose._

_- hace rato- sonriendo- no quise despertarte._

_- no te preocupes- sonrió- ¿Cómo te fue?_

_- mejor de lo que esperaba- le mostro la canción de Lou Fa- una pequeña de 10 años me la regalo._

_- vaya… ¿dices que tiene 10 años?_

_- si- sentándose frente a Tikky- me gustaría poder… que todos conocieran a esa pequeña._

_- ¿volverás a cantar?_

_-aun no lo sé- sonrió- tengo tiempo._

_- piénsalo bien shojo._

**Casa de Kanda…**

Cuando llego de la mansión Walker, se encontró con Lavi en la puerta, esperándolo sonriendo de manera extraña. Un mal presentimiento llego a él.

-_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-…- lo miro y sonrió más._

_- ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- lo aparto de su camino y abrió la puerta._

_- como llegue tarde a la biblioteca…. El panda me corrió de la casa- rio._

_- ¿y?_

_- ¿puedo quedarme unos días aquí?_

_- tsk._

_- pagare lo que coma y use… no es la primera vez que pasa esto, por favor Yu._

_- pudiste ir a la casa de la Moyashi._

_- prefiero quedarme aquí- sonriendo._

La mirada de Kanda no le gusto, era un "olvídalo" seguro, pero debía encontrar la forma de poder quedarse con el japonés, no deseaba ver a Tikky todo el día, seguía molesto, ¿Por qué? ni él lo sabia pero estaba enojado con el moreno.

Al final, después de quien sabe cuantas horas tocando la puerta y gritándole a Kanda, logro quedarse a dormir, arreglaría lo más rápido que pudiese las cosas con su abuelo.

**Puerto de Dalian… 10:00 pm.**

_-¡por fin llegamos!- estirándose._

_- ¡hace frio!- poniéndose su abrigo._

_- les dije que este sitio es diferente a los demás- sonrió._

_- vamos… estamos aquí por trabajo._

_- ¿en que nos iremos?- pregunto uno de los gemelos._

_- pediré un taxi._

_- papá… yo quiero ir a otro lado primero._

_- ¿A dónde? Es la primera vez que venimos, no creo que conozcas a alguien ¿o si Road?_

_- es un secreto- sonriendo- pero necesito tu permiso para poder llegar tarde mañana al ensayo._

_- ¡¿Qué?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo._

_- acabamos de llegar y ya tenemos que ensayar- dijo con aburrimiento Jasdero._

_- tendrán una semana para divertirse lo que quieran- dijo Sheryl._

_- ¡no es justo!_

_- ¿A dónde vas Road?- pregunto Neah acercándose a la menor._

_- quiero ver a una persona antes de comenzar todo- sonriendo- pero es un secreto incluso para ti._

_- ¿es Allen?_

_- no… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_- bueno, no paraste de hablar de ella en todo el camino._

_- como si eso te molestara- ¬¬_

_-…..- aclaro su garganta, era verdad._

_- ¿lo ves?- sonrió- bueno, llegare temprano mañana._

_- recuerda que iremos a una universidad._

_- sí, tratare de no llegar tarde._

**Universidad…. 7:00 am**

Allen llego más temprano de lo normal, suspiraba con pesadez cada seis pasos, llego a la universidad pero una muchedumbre le impedían el paso, la mayoría eran mujeres, tanto de la universidad como de otro lado, no le dio importancia y de algún modo logro entrar al plantel.

_-¿Allen?_

_- ¿eh?- volteo, su sonrisa se borro por completo._

_- lo sabia…- sonrió- no fue mi imaginación._

_-…..- lo miraba sorprendida._

_- me da gusto verte- avanzado a donde estaba la albina._

_-…..- ¿Qué hacia ahí?_

Detrás de ellos, las alumnas murmuraban con caras molestas, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se conocían?

_-¿no me dirás nada?- estando frente a ella._

_- ¿Qué debería decirte?- su voz regreso._

_- por lo menos sigues hablándome- sonriendo- me daba miedo… pensar que me odiabas._

_- Neah…- con hilo de voz._

_- Allen… yo…- interrumpido._

_- ¡ALLEN-CHAN!- una nube de polvo era lo único que se veía._

_- ¿L-Lavi?- siendo abrazada por el pelirrojo- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- te extrañe mucho- con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- ¿Qué?- Un.n_

_- ¡conejo!- un aura oscura lego junto a ellos, con Mugen en las manos._

_- ¡sálvame!- poniéndose detrás de Allen._

_- Kanda, no puedes ir por ahí amenazando a las personas- dijo ella._

_- hazte a un lado Moyashi._

_- ¡que me llamo Allen!- molesta._

_- tsk, muévete o te rebanare junto con ese conejo idiota._

_- ¿Qué hiciste Lavi?- volteo un poco para verlo._

_- n-nada._

_- ¿nada?- una venita se sobresalto de su frente._

_- b-bueno, solo destroce un poquito la casa de Yu._

_- ¿Qué?- o.o_

_- no es mi culpa, un gato extraño se metió._

_- por dejar la maldita puerta abierta._

_- y lo perseguí por toda la casa…- rio nervioso- y Yu se molesto._

_-Allen- hablo Neah, aun tanto confundido por lo que pasaba ahí._

Los tres universitarios lo miraron.

_-…- se puso nervioso por las miradas tan variadas._

_- ¿Quién es el Allen-chan?- pregunto Lavi sin dejar de abrazarla._

_- es…- miro el suelo- Neah._

_- ¿así que tu eres Neah?- sonrió levemente- mucho gusto, soy Lavi- extendiendo su mano._

_- si…- respondiendo al saludo._

_- Yu… no piensas saludar- viendo al japonés._

_- no me importa quien sea…. Moyashi aparte de una vez._

_- si lo hago asesinaras a Lavi._

_- bien, serán dos por uno._

_- espera un momento- poniéndose delante de Allen._

_- Neah._

_- muévete._

_- no deberías ser tan maleducado con una dama. ¿No crees?_

_- ¿una dama? Esa mocosa no es una dama- señalo a Allen._

_- ¿mocosa?- molesta._

_- no permitiré que la hables así._

_- Allen-chan, si no haces algo… habrá sangre- dijo Lavi sonriendo._

_- ¿Por qué yo?_

_- Yu suele ser muy brusco pero… sigues siendo mujer te hará mas caso que a mí._

_- lo dudo mucho._

Sus miradas se volvían cada vez más y más agresivas, esos dos, a pesar de acabar de conocerse ya se odiaban, incluso más que Tikky y Cross, no terminaría bien si comenzaban a pelear físicamente.

_-me importa una mierda quien seas o lo que seas de la Moyashi. Apártate de mi camino._

_- hasta que te disculpes con Allen._

_- Allen-chan… si harás algo, es el momento._

_- ¿disculparme?- sonrió con sorno- primero muerto._

_- ¿Qué?- molesto- a una mujer no debes tratarla de ese modo, mucho menos en mi presencia._

_- hablas demasiado._

Los puños de ambos estaban preparados para el siguiente paso pero…

_-¡Bakanda!- los dos la miraron sorprendidos- están dentro de la universidad, si haces algo estúpido te expulsaran._

_- no me interesa. Además… esto no te concierne a ti Moyashi._

_- es Allen, me llamó ALLEN- molesta._

_- cállate Moyashi enana._

_- ¡no me digas así!_

_- muévete, este asunto no ha terminado._

_- olvídalo de una vez. Neah…- no lo miro en ningún momento- será mejor que te vayas._

_- pero Allen…_

_- por favor._

_- lo arreglaremos en otro momento- viendo a Kanda._

_- tsk._

Los espectadores dejaron de serlo al recibir una mirada asesina del japonés, las chicas emocionadas por ver a sus dos "ídolos" tratando de matarse, anquen les hubiese gustado que el pelirrojo participara, no le dieron mucho importancia a que la "causante" de eso fuera Allen.

Dentro de las instalaciones, Kanda tenía un humor peor que el de todos los días, los profesores incluso, temían hablarle.

En la facultad de artes, el grupo "el arca" pidieron de la forma más atenta, la participación de los alumnos, pues harían la primera promoción de su disco en esa ciudad, y el mejor sitio para hacerlo era en esa escuela.

_-parece que…- acercándose al asiento de Allen- por fin podremos hablar._

_- ¿eh?- sonrió levemente- ¿de qué quieres hablar?_

_- lo que paso ese día…_

_- ¿eso?- desvió la mirada- no importa._

_- Allen…_

_- lo dejaste claro esa vez- mordió sus labios._

_- fue un error, estaba molesto._

_- aun así…- apretó sus puños- no tenias porque culparme a mí._

_- no lo hice._

_- claro que si…- comenzó a subir la voz._

_- te lo dije…. Estaba muy enojado, no solo con el Conde, conmigo mismo también._

_- no importa ya- se levanto._

_- quiero que arreglemos esto- tomo su mano- volver a comenzar._

_-….- lo miro confundida._

_- iniciar de nuevo todo, pero esta vez…no cometeré los mismo errores._

_- no- soltó el agarre de Neah- no importa cuantas veces lo intentes, no funcionara de nuevo._

_- dame otra oportunidad. Tengo derecho a compensar lo que paso._

_- ¡te dije que no!_

El profesor y los demás fijaron su vista en ellos, Allen salió del salón sin decir nada, la clase continuo aunque…

En la cafetería de Jerry, Lavi buscaba a la albina, fue a su facultad y le contaron lo sucedido, desde un principio no le dio buena espina que esos sujetos estuvieran ahí, especialmente Neah, cuando entro a la universidad lo primero que llamo su atención fue la cara de confusión de su amiga, entre miedo, tristeza, cariño…. No entendió bien esa mirada, pero había algo seguro, Allen seguía queriendo a ese sujeto, no sabía aun lo que había pasado entre ellos, no podía ser nada bueno para que se pusiera de esa forma.

Fue al club de kendo y le comento a Kanda sobre el tema, aunque sabía de ante mano que al japonés no le interesaba eso, Lenalee fue quien termino ayudándolo, de todos modos, no daban con Allen, buscaron por toda la universidad pero nada.

_-¿no está Allen?- pregunto Tikky- no me dijo nada- mintió._

_- ¿estás seguro? Eres su tutor, se supone que debes estar al pendiente de todo lo que pasa con Allen- dijo Lavi molesto._

_- no te enojes conmigo shonen- Un.n_

_- gracias- llevándose al pelirrojo._

Allen se fue de la universidad pero no a su casa, no quería ver a sus amigos con la cara de tristeza que tenía en ese momento, el único lugar donde se sentía bien, después de la mansión, era con Miranda, de alguna forma extraña.

Se quedo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, además debía trabajar ese día; le aviso a Tikky donde estaba, pidiéndole que no le dijera nada a Lavi, pues sabía que la andaría buscando, solo rogaba que no se peleara con Neah o peor aún, Kanda con el artista.

**Universidad, cafetería de Jerry…**

_-Allen se lleva muy con ese sujeto- refiriéndose a Kanda._

_- ¿estás celoso?- pregunto Road._

_- quizá…_

_- pero si se la pasan peleando- dijo Jasdero._

_- investigamos un poco sobre ellos dos y siempre escuchábamos "se pelean a cada rato" "no se soportan" cosas así._

_- pues no lo parece- picoteando la comida con molestia._

_- no es normal en ti perder la cabeza- sonrió Sheryl._

_- cuando se trata de Allen siempre es así papá._

En otro lado de la universidad, Lavi bostezaba, la clase era aburrida, de no ser por su abuelo hubiese escogido otra carrera, no precisamente "literatura".

Lenalee y Alma estaban con Kanda en el club de kendo, observando las prácticas, por petición de Karma.

En la noche, Tikky pasó por Allen, estaba mejor de ánimos pero… la confusión que creyó haber olvidado regreso, aun más fuerte que antes, cuando su mente se estaba aclarando, llega Neah y le complica las cosas.

El grupo estaría con ellos unos días mas, como lo habían dicho la promoción de su disco iniciaría ahí, por lo que seguiría viendo a Neah por un largo tiempo.

_-puedo justificar tus faltas shojo- notando la cara de preocupación de Allen._

_- ¿eh?- lo miro y sonrió- no te preocupes._

¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse? Él estuvo ahí ese día, cuando el mundo de Allen se rompió por segunda vez… no fue como la muerte de sus padres, con un corto tiempo en terapia olvido su dolor y tristeza por la pérdida de Mana, pero… lo que Neah había hecho…

Al día siguiente, los alumnos se dedicaron a la decoración del patio principal, en un principio pensaban hacerlo en el teatro pero era muy pequeño, además al aire libre se escucharía mejor la música.

En varias ocasiones, Neah intento charlar con la albina pero siempre había alguien que la necesitaba, ayuda con los cables para el sonido, los adornos que llevarían el escenario, etc.

_-no podrás hablar con ella- dijo Road._

_- debo tener por lo menos una oportunidad._

_- mejor deja eso y ayúdanos- dijeron los gemelos._

_- ya voy…- dijo de mala gana._

A medio día, Lavi se llevo a Allen, dejando a Neah sin su oportunidad de hablarle; la mitad de las clases se suspendieron para que todos los alumnos ayudaran con los preparativos.

_-¿no piensas ayudar Yu?_

_- no._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- me parece un estupidez, cancelar las clases solo por esos sujetos._

_- opino lo mismo que Kanda- dijo Allen para sorpresa de todos._

_- entiendo- sonrió- pero vamos Yu, no te hará daño ayudar un poco._

_- olvídalo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…_

_- vamos, podemos ayudar con las cosas de la luz- jalando al japonés._

_- suéltame conejo._

No se hicieron esperar las miradas inquietantes entre Kanda y Neah al encontrarse, para fortuna de todos, siempre había alguien ahí para distraerlos y evitar que se mataran, ¿Por qué se llevaban tan mal? Quizá ni ellos mismo lo sabían.

Ese día, especialmente Allen estaba muy distraída, pues cometía errores constantemente, irritando a Kanda quien le ayudaba por petición de Lavi (en pocas palabras lo dejo ahí solo, con la albina).

_-¿Qué demonios piensas Moyashi?_

_- p-perdón- le contesto molesta._

_- tsk. Me importa un coño la relación que tengas con ese idiota, pero… me estas hartando con ese comportamiento, pon los pies en la tierra, tendrás tiempo libre para hacer el vago._

_- no me hables así Bakanda- mirándolo- como si no supieras lo que se siente- apretó el martillo que tenía en las manos._

_- date prisa- seguía sosteniendo la tela, que cubriría la parte de abajo del escenario, es decir los fierros de soporte._

_- ¡no me apresures!_

_- ese tipo…- mordió sus labios._

_- cálmate- sonriendo- dijeron todos aquí que es normal que se lleven así, preocúpate cuando pase algo "normal" entre ellos- dijo Road._

El hijo de una maestra subió a los escalones que daban al escenario, aunque solo tenía 6 años, su peso era mucho para las tablas, que aun no estaban fijas, lo siguiente fue un estruendo, los tablones en el piso aplastando la pelota de hule que ahora estaba desinflada.

_-¿Allen estas bien?- pregunto Lavi, quien estaba más cerca._

_- si- sonriendo- no te preocupes- abrazaba al pequeño de 6 años, cubriendo su cabeza._

La maestra fue por su hijo, agradeció a la albina y se retiraron, no querían causar un accidente peor…

_-¿Qué pasa Allen-chan?_

_- mi pie…_

_- ¿está roto?- acercándose- parece que solo recibiste un pequeño golpe pero… será mejor que vayas a enfermería._

_- está bien- levantándose- solo duele un poco._

_- Allen-chan._

_- solo darás problemas- dijo Kanda molesto._

_- ¿Qué dijiste Bakanda? Repítelo idio…. ¿q-que haces?_

_- cállate y deja de moverte._

Para sorpresa de todos y molestia de Neah, el japonés llevo a Allen a enfermería en brazos, algo no acto de él pero, si seguían así, la Moyashi retrasaría todo con sus errores.

_-no tienes porque hacer esto. Puedo caminar._

_- cállate._

_- no me calles…_

Pasaron junto a Neah quien solo pudo dedicarle una mirada de molestia a los dos, Kanda lo ignoro simplemente y Allen… no pudo evitar esconder su rostro en el pecho del japonés.

En enfermería la dejo en la camilla con poca delicadeza, recibiendo un regaño de la enfermera y un reproche de Allen.

_-tsk, ¿piensas que no pesas o que Moyashi? deberías dejar de comer tantos dulces._

_- ¿Qué me dijiste?- fulminándolo con la mirada- Bakanda._

_- póngala a dormir, para que no haga escándalos._

_- ¿Cómo crees Kanda?- rio- bien, veamos que paso…- acercándose a Allen._

_- ¿te vas?- pregunto más tranquila._

_- solo haces tonterías, es mejor que te quedes aquí sin hacer nada. Además… sobrevivirás sin mi Moyashi- dijo en tono burlón._

_- idiota- aventándole una almohada pero esta choco con la puerta._

_- su relación va mejorando- sonriendo._

_- ¿eh?- se sonrojo, la enfermera no le dijo nada, pero su acto fue un poco… indecente- perdón._

_- no te preocupes._

El pie de Allen estaría bien en unas horas, pues solamente había recibido un golpe muy fuerte, pero no hubo lesión ni fractura.

Los preparativos terminaron, Neah y los demás Noah, se retiraron unas horas antes pues debían hacer algunas entrevistas y otras cosas para su concierto especial.

**Dos días después…**

El concierto se llevo a cabo el sábado, más de la mitad de las personas de la ciudad asistieron, aunque no eran muy conocidos en Dalian, ya tenían bastante público, antes del espectáculo, Neah se encontró con Allen.

_-necesitamos hablar Allen._

_- no tenemos nada de que hablar._

_- aun… me quieres ¿no es asi?_

_- no… no se de que hablas- bajo la mirada._

_- Allen- tomando su barbilla._

El beso se completo sin que Allen lo desease, por un minuto dudo, sus sentimientos encontrados afloraron aun mas, alejo al Noah, pero este no le permitió irse.

_-¿Por qué?- mordió sus labios- hay… ¿alguien que te guste?_

_- no._

_- ¿Por qué no respondiste?- molesto._

_-…..- desvió la mirada._

_- respóndeme… ¿te gusta alguien?_

_- ya te dije que no._

Un nuevo beso se acercaba pero, no se dio…

_-Kanda._

_- ¿Qué te pasa?- con la mano en su boca- no tienes porque golpearme._

_- tsk- aun con el puño cerrado._

_- no te metas en esto, Kanda- dijo molesto Neah- es entre Allen y yo- devolviéndole el golpe._

_- no seas imbécil- sonrió levemente- no lo hago por ella._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- cualquier tipo como tu se lo merece. Besar a una mujer a la fuerza- torció su sonrisa._

La misma escena de Tikky y Cross, solo que estos golpes no eran muy serios en un principio, poco a poco fueron tomando mas y mas fuerza, en medio de la discusión física.

_-Allen._

_- Moyashi._

Los puños de ambos lograron detenerse a pocos centímetros de la albina, afortunadamente.

_-dejen de pelear- sus mechones de cabello cubrían sus ojos._

_- no te metas Moyashi._

_- Allen, hazte a un lado. No es contigo mi problema._

_-¡no!- alzo la mirada- Neah… tienes un concierto que dar ¿no?_

_- pero Allen…_

_- vete._

_- no me iré, aun no termino con….- interrumpido._

_- ¡vete!_

_- che… esta pelea no es de tu importancia Moyashi._

_- Kanda- volteo para verlo- déjalo ya. Podrás terminar con esto después._

_- ¿Qué?- molesto- muévete… no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias._

_- entiende…. Si alguien los escucha, los guardaespaldas de Neah vendrán._

_- ¿y a mí que me importa eso? Hazte a un lado de una vez._

El sonido de su mano sobre la mejilla de Kanda hiso eco, la mirada atónita de Neah y la sorprendida del japonés fue una escena poco peculiar, difícil de olvidar.

_-¡entiende que no quiero que te pase algo!- Kanda toco su mejilla- esos sujetos no se detendrían, no importa si eres bueno en esto o no, se harían cargo de….- apretó sus puños._

_-…- la miro con seriedad._

_- Allen…- murmuro Neah y sonrió- bien- llamando la atención de los otros dos- lo dejaremos para después Kanda, no quiero hacer llorar a Allen._

_- ¡no huyas cobarde!- grito molesto._

_- no estoy huyendo- sonriendo, fastidiando mas al japonés- solo es… un "descanso" lucharemos de otro modo más decente, después._

_- tu…- Allen no lo dejo avanzar más._

_- Kanda, por favor ya basta._

_- Moyashi….- chasqueo la lengua._

Cuando Neah se alejo lo suficiente, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos grises de la albina, desde pequeña había odiado las peleas, gracias al Conde, pues se la pasaba discutiendo con Mana sobre la adopción de Allen, solo una vez llegaron a los golpes, y eso se quedo grabado en su mente, no seria fácil dejar ir esos recuerdos. Mas los pleitos en el internado, cada vez que veía una pelea, no podía evitar el llanto, en especial si conocía a los implicados.

_-eres una molestia- limpiando la sangre de su boca con la manga de su camisa._

_- ¡cállate idiota!_

_- no me calles Moyashi, ¿Por qué nos detuviste? _

_- te lo dije- limpiaba sus lágrimas pero salían aun más._

_- eso no importa. No te perdonare por esto Moyashi._

_- no importa… me odias de todos modos- sonrió- se supone que también me desagradas pero… ¡no me gustan las peleas!- viéndolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

_-…..- desvió la mirada, sería un Bakanda, pero no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorando._

_- idiota- recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Kanda- solo… me haces llorar más._

_- ¿yo?- molesto- tú eres la Moyashi llorona._

_-…..- no dijo nada, solo dejo salir pequeños sollozos._

_- deja eso de una vez- suspiro con pesadez- tu cerebro de haba es muy lento._

_- no me insultes- sonrió._

_- estas llorando por lo del beso… realmente eres lenta Moyashi._

_- ¡que no!- viéndolo- e-es por la dos cosas._

_-…..- U¬¬_

_- n-no me mires así….- limpiando su rostro- Bakanda._

_- me voy- comenzó a caminar._

_- Kanda…- agarrando la camisa del mayor._

_- ¿Qué quieres ahora?_

_- ¿p-puedo quedarme contigo? Esta noche…- mirando el suelo._

_-….- la miro con interrogación._

_- se… que Neah irá a la mansión, no quiero verlo, no hasta que…. deje de estar tan confundida._

_- tsk, haz lo que quieras- soltó el agarre y siguió caminando._

El concierto dio inicio una vez que los estilistas y demás, disimularan los golpes del tecladista, cabe mencionar que Sheryl se molesto, ¿Quién se atrevía a pelear antes de un concierto?

**Casa de Kanda…**

Kanda le mostro donde dormiría a Allen, el conejo seguía ahí asi que le toco dormir en la ultima habitación.

_-es muy amplia- sonriendo._

_- no des problemas, Moyashi._

_-…- lo miro con molestia._

Mientras Kanda se daba una ducha, Allen fue a la cocina, tenía hambre, ese tipo de situaciones la ponían de nervios, además… no había comido aun, ya era noche así que su hambre era peor que antes.

Antes de cenar, Allen lavo su ropa y tomo un baño, después de un rato, Lavi llego llevándose una gran sorpresa de que la albina estuviese ahí, como era de esperar, saco conclusiones picaras de esa situación, aunque solo se gano una golpiza por parte del japonés.

_-deja de moverte, Bakanda._

_- déjame en paz Moyashi, lárgate a tu habitación._

_- no hasta que dejes que te ayude._

_- olvídalo._

_- oigan…- entrando- la gente normal quiere dormir- dijo con los ojos somnolientos- ¿quieren bajar la voz?_

_- perdón Lavi- sonriendo._

_- no se porten mal ¿bien?- sonriendo- pero si no me hacen caso…. Les pido que no hagan mucho ruido- abrazando una almohada- ¡quiero descansar! Tengo el cuerpo molido de ayudar con esa cosa del concierto._

_-no te preocupes Lavi. Descansa._

_- gracias Allen-chan. Buenas noches- cerrando la puerta._

_- ese idiota… - Allen puso un algodón con alcohol en su labio- ¡duele Moyashi!_

_- pues deja de moverte- molesta- terminare más rápido si me dejas curarte._

_- tsk. Con el baño fue suficiente._

_- no está de más…. ¿o sí?- mirándolo fijamente._

_- no será que… ¿estás buscando excusas para dormí conmigo Moyashi?_

_- ¡c-claro que no! Tengo que levantarme temprano, además…. Lavi está a un lado._

_-… - sonrió con malicia._

_- ¡que no! Bakanda….- tomo las cosas y salió del cuarto._

Antes de dormir, Allen le aviso a Tikky donde estaba y que pasaría la noche ahí, aunque el moreno hiso una llamada preocupado y molesto, al final dejo que se quedara con Kanda, pero haría muchas preguntas al día siguiente, incluso interrogaría a los dos jóvenes, también tenía a Lavi para impedir que algo como "eso" pasara…. Aunque estaba molesto con él, Tikky seguía preguntándose porque razón.

**Universidad, clase matemáticas de Lavi…**

El pelirrojo se sentía nervioso pues la mirada de Tikky siempre estaba sobre él, en ese momento era una molestia tenerlo a primera hora la mayor parte de los días, seguramente lo interrogaría sobre lo ocurrido en casa de Kanda, suspiro con pesadez, quería, no, deseaba hablar con el moreno pero seguía molesto, quizá una razón tonta incluso estúpida, pero… saber que Tikky había estado tan enamorado de aquella mujer, como para irse del país donde vivía, lo molesto, después de aquel beso, se sintió usado.

Al terminar la clase trato de huir del interrogatorio de Tikky pero su intento de escape fue truncado por sus compañeras, aunque no precisamente por hablarle a él.

_-Tikky-sensei- sonriendo de forma tonta- ¿podría volver a explicarnos esto?- mostrándole la libreta con sus apuntes._

_- claro- sonrió._

_- gracias. Tikky-san es nuestro profesor favorito- dijo la segunda chica._

_- sí, es el mejor- la tercera._

Salió del salón molesto, ¿Quiénes se creían esas mocosas para coquetearle así? Maldijo en su mente y se encamino a la biblioteca, quería despejar sus pensamientos, el único lugar bueno era el santuarios de los libros.

Estando ahí, se encontró con Lenalee, quien buscaba quien sabe que libro de medicina, pero lo buscaba en el lugar equivocado, le ayudo a encontrarlo y se sentaron juntos en una de las mesas desocupadas cercanas a los ventanales.

_-gracias Lavi- sonriendo- no lo hubiera encontrado._

_- no fue nada….- sonrió ausente._

_- ¿te preocupa algo?_

_- ¿eh?- la miro- no, mi ojo… duele un poco- sonriendo._

_- ¿Por qué no vas a enfermería?_

_- no…- rio- no te preocupes._

Sin decir nada mas, se pusieron a trabajar, aunque se notaba a gran escala que Lavi no ponía atención al libro frente a él.

_-Lavi…_

_- ¿dime?- no despego la mirada del libro._

_- se que sonara extraño pero…- apretó sus puños por debajo de la mesa._

_- ¿Qué pasa Lenalee?- dejo a un lado su libro._

_- ¿te gustaría…- enrojeció por completo- salir conmigo mañana?_

_- ¿salir contigo?- o.o_

_- si no puedes no importa- sonriendo aun con las mejillas rojas._

_- si- sonriendo- está bien._

_-….- lo miro sorprendida._

Después de eso la china se retiro, salió feliz de la biblioteca, mañana le diría a Lavi lo que sentía por él, solo esperaba que se dieran así de fácil las cosas y que aceptara ser más que solo amigos.

¿Por qué había aceptado? Desde hacia tiempo había notado lo que Lenalee sentía por él, y no solamente era amistad o cariño de compañeros, lo admitía, le gustaba también a él pero… ese sentimiento no era muy diferente de lo que sentía por Tikky ¿en que cambiaba? Bueno, cuando veía al moreno se ponía nervioso al grado de no poder hablar, a menos que hubiese alguien más o estuvieran en su tutoría de historia.

Con Lenalee, los nervios nunca llegaban pero se sentía bien estando con ella.

_-¡¿Por qué estoy así?- revolviendo sus cabellos._

_- no hables tan alto shonen- sonrió._

_- ¿eh?- volteando- T-Tikky._

_- te sacaran- rio- ¿Qué sucede contigo?_

_- nada- miro su libro._

_- pareces… confundido._

_-…..- odiaba que Tikky lo pudiese leer tan fácilmente._

_- si quieres hablar…- puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Lavi- solo dime. Tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda._

_- g-gracias- escondió su cara sonrojada con el libro, fingiendo leer._

_- te veo en el almuerzo shonen._

_- ¿almorzaras con nosotros?- sorprendido._

_- si- sonriéndole- Allen me ha comentado lo ricos que son los postres que hace Jerry, así que… quiero probarlos._

_-…- una felicidad que no puedo describir lo embargo._

El moreno se despidió, parecía ir a la sala de libros especiales, donde solo los maestro podían entrar pues era fácil perderse o tener algún accidente si no se entraba con cuidado, sonrió para sí mismo, Tikky normalmente no tenía tiempo de comer con ellos, solo lo veía en la clase de matemáticas, estando en la misma universidad, no se encontraban ni una sola vez fuera de clases.

La hora tan esperada por Lavi llego, sonería mucho, feliz, no podía controlar su euforia, comerían juntos, además ese día… Kanda también estaba en la cafetería, discutiendo con Allen como siempre, Lenalee sonreía sudando frio, seguía sin acostumbrarse a sus discusiones, pero… no estaba Tikky, se sentó junto a la china.

_-¿y Tikky?- le pregunto a la albina._

_- aun no llega…- sonrió- debe tener algún pendiente con el director._

La hora de almorzar termino, pero el moreno nunca apareció, Allen intentaba llamarlo pero no contestaba, se fueron a sus respectivas clases, menos Lavi, busco en la sala de profesores, en algunos de los salones donde daba clases ese dia, pero nada… fue a la biblioteca y la encargada le comento que no lo había visto regresar de la sección especial.

Tomo una lámpara de aceite, por alguna razón extraña, los focos no servían en esos pasillos, así que era iluminados por candelabros con velas, por eso estaba prohibido para los alumnos, menos para él, claro estaba, su abuelo había donado la mayor parte de los libros que tenían ahí, así que… podía entrar con total libertad cuando quisiera.

Recordó una puerta, esa maldita puerta loca, que se cerraba sola y otro problemita que no recordaba…

_-¿Tikky?- abriendo la puerta loca (XD)_

Al no recibir respuesta, dejo un tabique que encontró por ahí, ¿Qué hacia esa cosa ahí? Ni el mismo lo sabía y sinceramente no le importaba, solo esperaba que sostuviera la puerta, al colocarlo escucho algo cayendo, una cosa pequeña, pero no le dio importancia, seguro algún libro.

Busco al moreno y cuando lo encontró dejo la lámpara en el piso y corrió hacia el.

_- ¿Qué te paso?- viéndolo en el suelo con libros encima._

_- ¿shonen?- abrió los ojos con dolor._

_- no solo Allen-chan es descuidada- sonriendo - ¿estás bien? Lo sé…- se sonrojo- una pregunta estúpida._

_- sí, gracias shonen._

_- bien, salgamos de aquí._

_- shonen…- mirando por encima del hombro del pelirrojo._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- volteo- ¡no!- la puerta estaba cerrándose- ¡no te cierres!- corrió pero no lo logro- ¡noooooooo!- con lagrimitas saliéndole de su ojo descubierto._

_-….- suspiro con pesadez, otro rato encerrado ahí, aunque no estaba solo._

_- ¿Por qué a mí?- murmuro Lavi._

_- lo mejor será ponernos cómodos, seguro alguien vendrá pronto._

_- eso espero- dijo resignado- por cierto… ¿Cómo terminaste en el suelo?_

_- trata de tomar el pomo de la puerta- le mostro la pieza- estaba arriba de ese estante, pero… se vino abajo junto conmigo, cuando me di cuenta, no podía moverme…. Después todo se volvió negro y cuando desperté… vi a un lindo conejito preocupado- sonriéndole._

_- ¿el pomo no sirve?- sonrojado._

_- al parecer es de otra puerta… ¿Por qué no lo pruebas de todos modos?_

_- si- lo tomo cuidando de no rozar sus dedos con los de Tikky._

La puerta loca (como la habían bautizado) no tenia pomo en la parte interna de la habitación, por eso solo podía abrirse por fuera, al momento de ponerlo se escucho algo cayendo del otro lado, sudo frio, miro a Tikky y esto asintió con cara de preocupación.

_-¡Nooooooooooooo!- se recargo en la puerta- ¿ahora como saldremos?- el otro pomo había caído._

Paso una hora, dos horas, cuatro horas…. Nadie iba, ¿Por qué el destino lo castigaba así? Justamente con Tikky, encerrado, con la persona de sus deseos más bajos y secretos, además… tenia calor, la lámpara se había apagado hacia unos minutos, entraba muy, muy poca luz del exterior…

_-tengo calor- quitándose la chamarra que traía y abriendo algunos botones de su camisa._

_- no eres el único shonen- dejo su saco a un lado, junto con la corbata._

_-¡eso es!- sonriendo._

_- ¿Qué pasa shonen?_

_- quizá…- subió a un escritorio- pueda salir por una ventana._

_- son muy pequeñas._

_-…..- T.T_

_- baja de ahí, podrías lastimarte._

_- ¡no me trates como un niño!- molesto._

El escritorio al estar en tan mal estado, se rompió, las termitas habían devorado gran parte de las patas de madera. Quedo en el piso, adolorido de la espalda, afortunadamente no se golpeo la cabeza.

_-te lo dije- poniéndose en cuclillas junto a Lavi._

_- no me regañes- molesto- ¿eh?- sintió algo en su espalda- ¿Qué?- algo caminando- ¡auxilio!- se levanto de golpe- ¡quítamelo!- daba brincos graciosos, con sus manos trataba de sacudir su camisa pero era en vano, no lograba nada- ¡ayuda! ¡Ayuda!_

_- espera shonen- de alguna forma le quito la camisa al pelirrojo._

_- quítalo, quítalo, quítalo- comenzó a reír sin control- ¡por favor! Me hace cosquillas._

_- es… solo una pequeña araña shonen- con el insecto en su mano._

_- estúpida araña- viendo feo al arácnido._

_- no morirás por unas cuantas cosquillas Lavi- dejando libre a la araña._

_- para ti es fácil decirlo- sentándose en el piso- gracias._

_- no fue nada…- sentándose a su lado- dime shonen…_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- estas marcas- rozo con sus yemas la espalda de Lavi._

_- ¿Qué…- rio- ¡no hagas eso!_

_- perdona- sonrió- no sabía que fueras… tan sensible._

_- no soy sensible…- molesto- solo… si me tocan cerca del cuello, me da risa- admitió apenado._

_- es lo que dije._

_- ¡pero se escucha feo! Ni que fuera una mujer._

_- las marcas… ¿son del internado?_

_- algunas- sonriendo- las demás… cuando era pequeño tuve algunos accidentes._

_- supongo que eres un conejo travieso- recorrió las marcas con sus dedos._

_- ¿q-que haces?- sintió una onda de electricidad recorriéndolo._

_- tienen una forma extraña, si las unes._

_- ¿estás jugando conmigo?- #¬¬_

_- lo siento- rio._

Suspiro con pesadez, rogaba que alguien llegara antes de que se volviera loco, un mal presentimiento se apodero de él, sentía la mirada atenta del moreno sobre su cuerpo, evito mirarlo o caería en sus juegos de nuevo, no debía olvidar lo molesto que estaba con Tikky.

_-shonen._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- no entiendo…. ¿Por qué estas tan molesto conmigo? Si no te he hecho nada._

_-…..-tomo su camisa, pero antes de poner ponérsela…_

_- así estás bien- dejo al prenda lejos del pelirrojo._

_- ¿Qué? ¡No! Me dio frio, dame mi camisa._

_- ¿tienes frio?- sonrió de forma extraña._

_-….- sudo frio al ver aquella sonrisa- n-no…_

Sus labios fueron apresados por lo contrarios, intentaba resistir esa sensación de felicidad que lo invadía cuando estaba cerca de Tikky, pero pudo mas su debilidad, su sentido común se anoto en una carrera y se fue lejos de él.

Las manos cálidas de Tikky recorrían su espalda, dándole descargas placenteras y entre risas rodeo el cuello del moreno, se sentía bien recibir leves caricias de la persona que le gustaba, pero… ¿estaba bien? Es decir estaban en la escuela, podría meterse en problemas, mucho más Tikky al ser unos años mayor y su profesor, aunque no pensaba claramente en ese momento…

Todo era perfecto, solos, ellos dos… sintió los labios del mayor recorriendo su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva, cerro su ojo queriendo disfrutar más ese momento, hiso una mueca de dolor al ser mordido sin delicadeza, cerca de su garganta, iba a decirle que no se atreviera a dejarle marcas pero no lo logro pues, una segunda mordida le impidió hablar, era doloroso, muy poco realmente, pero le gustaba, vaya que era un sádico lujurioso, sonrio, un escalofrio recorrió su espalda, pero no supo porque.

Tikky siguió con su tarea de recorrer cada milímetro del cuerpo de Lavi, mientras le dedicaba tiernos besos sobre su piel, cuanto había deseado estar así con el pequeño conejo, se había controlado muchas veces, el estar solos en la mansión no le ayudaba en nada.

Todo iba bien pero… Lavi se volvió de piedra, hipotéticamente, al sentir una de las manos de Tikky recorriendo su pierna derecha, la otra mano trataba de entrar en sus pantalones…. ¿Qué hacia qué? ¡Un momento, Para el carro!

_-¿¡qué haces?- viéndolo molesto._

_-Solo será un poco shonen, no te preocupes._

_- no._

_-…- Tikky lo vio con total decepción, suponía que no sería fácil poseer a Lavi- bien, shonen. No hare algo que no quieras…- prácticamente murió por dentro._

Cerca de la puerta, se escucharon voces, una de ellas Allen llamándolos, torpemente Lavi se puso de pie y busco su camisa, se acerco a la puerta y llamo a la albina.

_-¿Lavi?_

_- Allen-chan- lloraba de felicidad, por fin alguien los sacaría de ahí- ¿puedes abrir la puerta?_

_- ¿eh? No tiene perilla._

_- ¿¡qué?- recordó el accidente- debe estar por ahí…_

_- espera- buscando la perilla, a tientas por el suelo._

_- Moyashi…_

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro, o eso pensó… pues estaba oscuro._

_- está detrás de ti._

_- ¿en serio?- sonriendo- ¡oh, es cierto!_

_- cómprate unos lentes, ancianita._

_- ¡no empieces a molestarme Bakanda! No soy un gato- extraño, como tu para ver en la oscuridad._

_- ¿gato?- preguntaron Lavi y Kanda al mismo tiempo._

_- ¡listo!- sonriendo abrió la puerta._

_- ¡Allen!- se abalanzo sobre ella, quedando en el piso- ¡gracias por rescatarme!_

_- Lavi… estas aplastándome._

_- lo siento- levantándose- tantas horas encerrado son mi peor miedo- ayudándole a ponerse de pie. Yu- viéndolo con su ojo lloroso- ¡te extrañe!- trato de abrazar al japonés pero solo recibió un golpe._

_- ¡no te atrevas!- molesto- conejo._

_- que malo eres conmigo Yu- sobando su rostro._

Salieron de lugar, Allen explico que había llevado a Kanda pues Lenalee estaba ocupada, alma… simplemente cuando la miraba era más que obvio que no debía hablarle, sin saber porque le había tomado tanto rencor, el japonés era el único desocupado.

Tikky estuvo serio todo el camino hacia la salida, la albina le pregunto la razón pero este solo sonrió y encendió un cigarrillo.

**¿continuara?**

**el capi 8 Un.n mi cabeza hecha humo XD jajajaja **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: como siempre... gracias por leer, bla bla bla... n.n... ustedes saben que se aprecia que no me abandonen con este femonoidea . **

**Stocking ( no me des ideas XD pero... mejor un tren muajajajajaja... ) Ai Midori (no creas XD pronto dejare de hacerlo jajajaja pero por lo tanto tratare de actualizar rapido... pero se me quema el cerebro! T.T huele a quemado XD) chizuru elric asakura (aqui esta Neah! no te preocupes seguira saliendo en los siguientes capis XD o eso espero jajaja) Luna Mikk ( jaja ... gracias... Un.n... pronto habra cena a la Tikky, especialidad de conejo rojo a la... diabla! XD jaja) ProjectDiva (jejeje sip, Allen no es un pan de dios ¿o si? U¬¬ jaja)**

**Bien seguire escribiendo el siguiente capi, mientras escucho a Porta! ... si no lo has oido, ¿que esperas? bueno si no te gusta el rap... mejor dejalo asi XD **

**nos leemos luego? Un.n... ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Lavi y Tiedoll platicaban en el primer piso, sobre algunos arreglos para el festival de música, con los pequeños de la primaria, no había mucho presupuesto, los padres cooperarían con algunas cosas, pero aun así no sería suficiente.

No podían cancelar, todos los años lograban sacar adelante ese festival tan importante para los niños, en especial aquellos de primero y segundo año.

_-¿Qué podemos hacer?- viendo las cuentas que hiso Tiedoll._

_- podría poner parte de lo que falta- masajeo sus sienes- aun así no alcanzaría._

_- podría pedirle a Daisya su equipo de sonido. Así no gastaríamos en la renta de bocinas._

_- me parece bien- sonrió un poco._

_- pero…- recargando su cabeza en la mesa- no es suficiente… falta parte de la comida._

_- podemos pedírselo a Marie._

_- el abuelo de Alma lo haría también pero… dudo mucho que Yu quiera pedírselo._

_- eso es seguro- suspiro._

_- ¿Qué le daremos de regalo a los chicos?_

_- pensaba pedirle ayuda a Allen._

_- ¿a la Moyashi-chan?_

_- sabes que a los pequeños les encanto su voz- sonriendo- ¿crees que quiera ayudarnos?_

_- ¡por supuesto!- alegre- dudo que se niegue._

_- gracias Lavi._

El pelirrojo subió a la habitación de Kanda cuando Tiedoll fue a la tienda por las cosas para la comida.

_-¿Yu por que no nos ayudas?- dejándose caer en la cama del japonés._

_- tsk._

_- Allen lo hará ¿Por qué tu no?- mirándolo- por lo menos deja que cante alguna de las canciones de tu madre._

_- ¿para qué?_

_- a los pequeños les gusto mucho su voz y las letras que hacia tu madre…son lindas. Será el regalo para los niños._

_- ya veré…_

_- solo quedan tres semanas Yu… si queremos que Allen cante, debemos ensayar._

_- como quieras- sin despegar su mirada de la libreta de dibujo._

_- dime… ¿a quién dibujas?- acercándose al escritorio._

_- nadie que te importe._

_- la última vez… dijiste que no habías visto bien los ojos de esa persona, pero no me dijiste que "persona" ¿no será Allen-chan?_

_- ¿Por qué la dibujaría a ella? Es una Moyashi molesta._

_- pero igual llamo tu atención ¿no? Su mirada…. Es muy parecida a la de Mana._

_- tsk._

_- por cierto…- regreso a la cama- ¿Por qué no le muestras los retratos de Mana? Se pondría feliz._

_- no- dijo secamente._

_- ¿Por qué? es su padre Yu… - viendo el techo- debe extrañarlo, la última vez que fui a la mansión, la note triste viendo una fotografía de él._

_-…- cerro la libreta con molestia- ¿quieres callarte?_

_- no…- sonriendo- hasta que no aceptes mostrarle los dibujos. Sabes que tengo mucha saliva para hablar todo el día si es necesario._

_- conejo…- #¬¬_

_- le mostrare los videos caseros que tengo- rio- no imagino lo feliz que se pondrá._

_- primero pregunta si quiere verlo- sentándose a un lado de Lavi._

_- tienes razón, puede ser contraproducente….- sonriendo- lo ves… te preocupa._

_- no._

_- sí… Allen-chan te preocupa, sino… no te hubieses peleado con Neah esa noche._

_- ¿eso que tiene que ver?- lo miro enojado- ese imbécil no me agrada, es todo._

_- pero… en cierta forma te molesta que Allen-chan estuviera con él ¿o no?_

_- no._

_- admítelo- acercándose a la orilla, huiría si Kanda se molestaba aun mas- si antes no sentías nada por ella… ahora sí._

_- estar enamorado de ese sujeto te está quemando el cerebro._

_- ¿Qué?- sonrojándose notoriamente- n-no estoy enamorado de Tikky, s-solo me gusta un poco._

_-…..- mirándolo fijamente._

_- ¡no me mires así Yu!- nervioso._

_- ¿un poco?- sonrió con malicia- de no ser porque la Moyashi y yo llegamos, seguro hubieses tenido se….- interrumpido por una almohada voladora._

_- ¡nunca lo haría!- rojo hasta las orejas- mucho menos en la universidad._

_-estás muerto- con la cara roja por el golpe de la almohada._

_- ¿q-que? no Yu… espera… no quise…. Pero tu…. Tu tienes la culpa- nervioso por el aura asesina de Kanda- ¡nooo!_

La puerta se abrió lentamente, llamando a atención de los dos jóvenes. Abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa, nunca espero ver algo así, mucho menos con sus amigos, Lavi con las mejillas rojas pidiendo piedad, Kanda sobre el pelirrojo estrangulándolo.

_-A-Allen-chan- sus ojos brillaron, vio su salvación._

_- Moyashi…_

_- perdón- bajo la mirada- creo que interrumpí algo._

_- n-no… solo…. Estamos jugando- rio entre cortadamente._

_- idiota._

_- no me insultes, Yu… tu eres el que no soporta una pequeña broma._

_- ¿Qué?- apretó mas el cuello del pobre conejo que comenzaba a ponerse morado._

_- Yu… no… puedo… respi….rar- x.x_

Después de dejar a Lavi sin aire, Kanda bajo al primer piso dejando a Allen con el pelirrojo medio muerto.

_-¿Qué hiciste para que se enojara así?- sonrió._

_- nada…- sobando su cuello- últimamente esta mas gruñón de lo normal._

_- ¿eso es posible?- Un.ñ_

_- eso creo…- rio- por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? No me iras a decir que vienes a ver a Yu- viéndola pícaramente._

_- n-no…- desvió la mirada- Tiedoll-san me llamo y dijo que quería hablarme de algo importante._

_- ¡es cierto!- sonriendo mas- bien, vamos abajo._

En la sala, los cuatro charlaban sobre el sobre festival de la primaria de artes, Allen acepto gustosa cantar para los niños, aunque no tenían canciones, más que la de Lou Fa.

_-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Lavi cruzándose de brazos- Allen-chan… ¿no tienes alguna canción tuya? Que no tenga que ver con los Noah._

_- algunas… pero… no sé si sea correcto cantarlas- apenada- no son muy coherentes._

_- como todo lo respectivo a ti- dijo Kanda._

_- ¿Qué?-#¬¬_

_- vamos chicos no comiencen- pidió Tiedoll- Yu-kun se mas amable con Allen-chan, nos está ayudando mucho._

_- tsk- cerró los ojos con molestia, se cruzo de brazos y piernas._

_- ¿te parecería cantar las letras de mi hermana?_

_- ¿de Kobato-san?_

_- era muy buena en artes, en especial música y actuación._

_- Yu… ¿Dónde tienes su cuaderno?- pregunto el pelirrojo levantándose._

_- lo buscare yo- su actitud cambio sutilmente pero Lavi lo noto._

_- Yu-kun sabe la tonada de cada canción así que… puede enseñarte a cantarlas o puedes ponerle el ritmo que más te guste._

_-….- miro a Froid- me parecía mejor seguir el ritmo de su dueña._

_- no te preocupes, Yu, Daisya y yo podemos hacer la nueva música._

_- vaya eso me parece bien- dijo Tiedoll sonriendo._

_- pero… Kanda- viendo hacia las escaleras._

_- no te preocupes, mi hermana no especifico sus ritmos, solo las cantaba espontáneamente._

Como Kanda no bajaba, Lavi y Allen subieron para saber la razón…

_-Yu- sonriendo- ¿Por qué no has bajado?_

_-…..- miraba unas fotografías en su cama._

_- ¿Quién es?- acercándose para verlas mejor- ¡Mana! Mira Allen._

_-…- camino lentamente, solo tenía un par de fotos de su padre, pues el Conde se las había quitado todas, menos las de Tikky._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- viéndola- mira- dándole una fotografía donde salían Mana, Lavi y Kanda cuando eran pequeños, de unos… 9 años._

Tomo la fotografía con cierto temor, veía todos los días las fotografías que tenía Tikky pero… le agradaba ver más fotos con su padre, diferentes expresiones, observo detenidamente su rostro, sonriendo a la cámara, con su conocida calidez, frente a él los pequeños, el pelirrojo sonriendo con miedo pues Kanda lo veía extraño, casi podría decir que con ganas de asesinarlo en ese momento.

Sin quererlo, unas lagrimillas salieron de sus ojos, resbalando suevamente por sus mejillas, pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

_-¿Qué te parece Allen-chan?- la miro- ¿Qué pasa?- preocupado._

_- ¿eh?- vio a Lavi- n-no- limpiando sus ojos- nada- sonriendo._

_- Allen-chan…_

_- la verdad… es que no tengo fotografías de Mana… junto a mí._

_- ¿Qué?- sorprendido- ¿pero por qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso?_

_- el Conde las tiene todas- le regreso la fotografía a Kanda._

_-…- no la recibió._

_- puedes quedártela Allen- sonriendo- ¿verdad Yu?_

_- tsk- guardo otras fotografías, seguramente de Alma y él juntos._

_- mira…- rio- aquí estamos con Kobato-san, ¡oh! Y aquí con el padre de Yu._

Lavi seguía viendo las fotografías emocionado, Allen se sentó a su lado para poder verlas, el padre de Kanda era el vivo retrato del japonés, los mismos ojos gélidos, daba temor verlos por mucho tiempo, pero seguían siendo bellos y profundos, como los de Kanda. Había heredado las facciones finas (pero no por eso dejaba de verse varonil) de su madre, el color de su cabello, pero todo lo demás era de su padre, incluido el carácter.

El celular de Lavi sonó, el panda queriendo saber donde demonios estaba, pues la biblioteca estaba desatendida, aun así no se iría de la casa de Kanda, quería saber más sobre el festival para los pequeños, salió del cuarto para poder hablar mejor.

_-gracias._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- por la fotografía… ¿de verdad puedo quedármela?_

_- tsk- guardo las demás, pues habían terminado de verlas._

Kanda guardo la caja en su ropero, y saco una caja mas grande, dejándola en el suelo cerca de la cama, dentro había álbumes de fotografías, libros, cuadernos maltratados, uno en especial llamo la atención de Allen, lo miraba fijamente, sonrió y lo tomo sin permiso, había algo en ese cuaderno que la llamaba, la portada de color rojo aterciopelado, bordes platinados, el espiral negro, las letras de la etiqueta estaban borrosas, quizá por el polvo y tiempo que nadie lo uso, parecía ser un diario, pues tenía una cerradura pequeña en forma de "Sakura" (cerezo).

_-ese es…- viéndolo._

_- perdona- sonrió- no pude evitarlo._

_- no importa- guardo la caja, no hacía falta buscar más, Allen había encontrado el cuaderno de su madre._

_- ¿es lo que buscabas?- viendo como cerraba las puertas del ropero._

_- si- contesto secamente._

_- supongo que tienes la llave._

_- ¿crees que soy como tu?- abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio._

Sin previo aviso le quito el diario de las manos, con lo que parecía ser un dije en forma de "flor de Sakura" abrió la cerradura.

_-nunca había visto un diario así…- sonrió al tenerlo en las manos de nuevo._

_- mi padre lo hiso especial para mi madre…- recostándose en la cama._

_- debía amarla mucho ¿verdad?- sonriendo, abrió el cuaderno-…- hojeo con cuidado- la caligrafía de tu madre…_

_- ¿Qué?- entrando al cuarto- ¿me perdí de algo?- sonriendo- vaya…- rio levemente- Yu se quedó dormido._

_- ¿eh?- volteando a su lado derecho._

_- dejémosle dormir. Tiedoll-san me dijo que llego muy tarde anoche._

_- ya veo…- levantándose con cuidado._

_- seguramente Alma es la responsable._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- siempre que esta así…- viendo al japonés- es por su culpa. Debía decirle algo…_

Bajaron con Froid quien los esperaba para comer, dejaría la ración de Kanda aparte, en ningún momento Allen se despego del cuaderno de Kobato; mientras veían la televisión, la albina se reía sola, seguramente leyendo las letras de las canciones, parecía un niña pequeña con su libro de cuentos favorito.

Cuando Kanda despertó, le dio el dije a Allen, dejando claro que podía llevarse el cuaderno, incluso a Tiedoll le pareció extraño ese acto, Alma nunca tuvo la oportunidad de si quiera hojearlo, tenía una linda voz, pero… a la albina incluso la dejo llevárselo a casa con todo y llave, sonrió para sí mismo, Allen comenzaba a cambiar a su sobrino y este no lo notaba, le gustaría ver como terminaban.

**Mansión Walker, antes de la cena…**

_-shojo, la cena esta lista- entrando a la sala._

_- ya voy- sonrió._

_- ¿tanto te gusto?- viéndola._

_- sus canciones…- cerrándolo con cuidado- son algo extrañas pero… me gustaron mucho._

_- se nota shojo- sonrió- no te has despegado de eso desde que llegaste._

_- ¿en serio?- ni ella misma lo había notado._

_- vamos a cenar, me contaras lo que dicen esas canciones ¿de acuerdo?_

_- si- dejo el cuaderno en el sofá- Tikky…_

_- dime._

_- ¿podrías guardarlo? Si lo pierdo Bakanda me asesinaría- sonriendo mientras le daba el dije a Tikky._

_- vaya…- lo observo detenidamente- es hermoso. ¿Por qué no te lo pones shojo?_

_- ¿eh? No había pensado en eso- rio._

_- puedo guardarlo pero… si lo cierras por error, no tendrás la llave cerca._

_- tienes razón, pero… si le pasa algo._

_- no te preocupes, creo que tengo una cadena de plata… espera._

El moreno fue a su habitación y busco en los cajones hasta que encontró una cadenita de plata, un regalo de Sheryl en su cumpleaños número 18.

Puso el dije en la cadenita y se lo dio a Allen.

_-Tikky…._

_- no lo perderás shojo- sonriendo- vamos, la cena se enfría._

**Universidad 9:00 am.**

Lavi sonrió al encontrar a Allen en su salón, observando el dije, completamente perdida en el objeto.

_-Moyashi-chan- alegremente- ¿tanto te gusto ese dije?_

_- no me digas así- molesta._

_- perdona- rio- ¿y?- sentándose frente a ella._

_- ¿y… que?- viendo al pelirrojo._

_- ¿por qué no se lo pides a Yu?_

_- ¿Qué?- sorprendida- no puedo hacer eso… es un valioso recuerdo._

_- ¿te dio la cajita musical no?- recargándose en la butaca de Allen._

_- pero esto es diferente._

_- yo pienso que te lo daría con gusto._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?- ladeo la cabeza._

_- por nada en especial- rio de forma macabra, dándole miedo a su amiga._

Más tarde, Allen se encontró con Kanda en la biblioteca, le mostro el dije y pidió permiso para usarlo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta "tsk" fue lo único que el japonés pronuncio.

_-Kanda- sentándose frente a él._

_- ¿Qué?- sin despegar su mirada del libro en sus manos._

_- ¿Cómo ensayaremos?_

_- tsk, pregúntaselo al conejo no a mí._

_- ¿no ayudaras?_

_- para eso no tengo necesidad de estar ahí, Moyashi- cerro el libro con molestia._

_- pero… son las canciones de tu madre._

_-….- tomo los libros que había pidió y se retiro._

_- Lavi tiene razón…- suspiro- tiene peor humor desde hace unos días._

**Clase de matemáticas…**

Lavi luchaba contra su deseo de ver a Tikky, no caería de nuevo, al menos no ahora, tenia al seguridad de que si miraba esos ojos ámbar, se quedaría como idiota viéndolo toda la clase sin poner realmente atención a lo que explicaba el moreno, además si bajaba calificaciones el Panda lo mandaría a otro país para que se concentrara, y eso no fue solo una advertencia, sabía que su abuelo cumpliría su palabra.

Al término de la clase, Tikky llamo al pelirrojo.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_- shonen… ¿te preocupa algo?_

_- no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- te ves… distraído._

_- debe ser por el festival de la primaria._

_- aun así… no descuides tus estudios Lavi- sonrió- dudo que quieras irte a otro país ¿o sí?_

_- ¿c-como sabes eso?- sorprendido._

_- tu abuelo me lo dijo hace unos días._

_-…..- Un.ñ_

_- si me dejas puedo ayudarte._

_- no es necesario._

_- ¿seguro? Aunque sea tu tutor en historia puedo serlo en otra materia- poniendo su mano en la mejilla del pelirrojo._

_-…- sintió la cara caliente- no, gracias- alejándose del mayor- nos vemos- salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo._

Tikky sonrió, el sonrojo de Lavi no paso desapercibido por sus ojos, "adorable" fue lo primero que le pasó por la mente, ya encontraría alguna forma de que ese conejito pelirrojo fuera solo suyo.

Lavi caminaba a paso veloz, seguía sintiendo el rostro caliente y el estomago con un hueco, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Cada día que pasaba era peor estar a su lado, tenía que morder sus labios para callar lo que deseaba gritarle al moreno, controlar sus manos para no tocarlo, perder el control no era parte de sus planes, por el momento.

Afortunadamente, Tikky no estaría en los arreglos del festival de música, solo cuando todo se llevara a cabo, dejaría de pensar en el por unos días, en el baño de los hombres de su facultad, abrió un poco su camisa, seguían ahí las marca que le había dejado el moreno, ya tenía otra razón para molestarse con el profesor y no hablarle por un tiempo, así despejaría mejor su mente.

¿Para buscaba excusas? El tampoco hiso mucho por detenerlo, suspiro con pesadez, ese tema se estaba volviendo una tortura… sonrió al escuchar a Allen hablando con el profesor de artes, fuera de los baños, la albina le ayudaría a distraerse, arreglo su camisa de forma que las marcas no se notaran, salió, Allen iba caminando por ahí con Tiedoll.

_-Allen-chan- abrazándola._

_- hola Lavi- sonrió- ¿no deberías estar en clase?_

_- ¿eh?- sonrió nervioso, aun tenia clases con Tikky, pero no podía regresar- ¿eso debería preguntarlo yo no crees?_

_- Tiedoll-san me dio un permiso especial- mostrándole el papel- nos pondremos de acuerdo con algunos profesores de la universidad, para pedir apoyo en el festival de la primaria._

_- ¿le pedirás ayuda a Tikky?- rogaba que no pudiera._

_- pensaba hacerlo pero… dijo que estas semanas debía trabajar en las tardes también, así que no creo que pueda ir a ayudar._

_- menos mal- suspiro aliviado._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- n-nada- sonriendo- ¿has visto a Yu?_

_- la última vez que lo vi… fue en la biblioteca pero se fue molesto._

_- Bueno, iré a buscarlo, quiero preguntarle algo- rio- nos vemos._

Esa misma tarde en la primaria, Lenalee le ayudaría a Allen con los vestuarios de los pequeños y con el suyo. Lavi y Kanda arreglaban las cosas para el escenario, no sería una cosa gigante como en la universidad pero aun así costaba trabajo, Tiedoll y los demás profesores asesoraban a los niños para sus respectivos números.

Marie, Miranda y la directora, veían la forma de acomodar los dibujos, esculturas y demás piezas de arte, los invitados, sobre todo los padres, debían apreciar bien la habilidad de sus hijos, tal vez con suerte, más pequeños se unirían a su escuela.

Después de arreglar un poco, Lavi y Allen se reunirían con Daisya en su casa para empezar con los ensayos, aunque le pidieron de mil forma a Kanda que les ayudara, el japonés se negó, Tiedoll también le pidió les ayudara con las canciones pero aun así, se negó.

La primer semana paso rápidamente, pero lo principal que era exponer las obras de los niños estaba listo, ya solo faltaba los que cantarían junto con Allen, Lenalee se hiso cargo de los vestuarios más pequeños.

**Mansión Walker, 11:00 pm.**

_-¿sigues despierta shojo?_

_- si…- se pincho un dedo, otra vez._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- n-nada, ve a dormir- sonriendo._

_- no tardes mucho, mañana debes ir a la universidad._

_- ya voy- siguió con su tarea de cocer._

Por la mañana, caminaba a la universidad bostezando, sin quererlo se perdió las primer dos clases, se preguntaba porque Tikky no la había levantado, miro sus manos llenas de banditas, era más difícil cocer una vestido que alguna otra cosa, suspiro cansada.

_-Allen-chan- sonriendo- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?_

_- buenos días Lenalee- escondió sus manos._

_- ¿pasa algo?_

_- no- sonrió- me quede dormida._

_- ¿Qué te paso Allen-chan?- viendo sus manos._

_- ¡Lavi!- con sus manos entre las del pelirrojo._

_- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?- Un.ñ_

_- pudiste pedirme ayuda con el vestuarios Allen-chan. Debió ser doloroso._

_- a-aun no termino- rio apenada._

_- si quieres puedo ayudarte con lo que falta- dijo la china sonriendo._

_- gracias Lenalee._

_- solo queda esta semana._

_- no me lo recuerdes- sonrió nerviosa._

_- tranquila. Todo saldrá bien._

**Primaria, 4:00 pm.**

Por fin habían comenzado los ensayos sobre el escenario, Lavi ayudaba con las decoraciones interiores para el pequeño recorrido de las obras de arte junto con Kanda y Lenalee.

_-esto es aburrido- arriba de la escalera._

_- solo falta poco Lavi- sonriendo._

_- si tú lo dices- suspiro._

Más tarde, Allen tenía un ligero dolor en la garganta, pero no menciono nada, lo tomo como sequedad, por cantar tanto tiempo, además hacia frio…

_-toma- dándole un vaso con café._

_- gracias- sonrió._

_-….- observo los dedos de Allen._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Moyashi- tomo la mano de la albina._

_- n-no es que no sepa cocer- rio apenada- es que es… muy difícil cocer un vestido a otras prendas._

_-tu eres la que no sirve para eso- ¬¬_

_- ¿Qué me dijiste Bakanda?- molesta._

_- que no sabes cocer, Moyashi._

_- ya te dije que si se, pero es difícil._

_- hola Yu, Allen- sonriendo._

_- Alma- dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_- vine para ayudarles- sonriendo- espero que no te moleste Yu._

_- tsk._

_- Kanda…_

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- suelta mi mano- sonriendo._

_-…- la dejo libre._

_- ¿Qué te paso?- viéndola._

_- no sabe cocer._

_- ¡qué si se!- viéndolo feo._

Con la ayuda de Alma las cosas se tornaron más fáciles, pues trabajaron más rápido con un par de manos más; antes de retirarse…

_-¿tu eres Allen Walker verdad?_

_- ¿eh?- volteando- si._

_- Emilia- hablo Alma- ¿qué haces aquí?_

_- bien a pedirle un favor a Allen-sonriendo._

_- ¿Quién eres?_

_-…- una venita se sobresalto de su frente- ¿Qué dijiste?_

_- Allen… ¿no conoces a Emilia?- viéndola con extrañeza._

_- Moyashi, deja de perder el tiempo y ven ayudar- dijo Kanda con unas cajas en las manos._

_- ¡me llamo Allen!- molesta- Bakanda._

_- deja de hacer el vago._

_- quiero pedirte que dejes de molestar a Kanda-kun._

_- ¿eh?- viendo a Emilia- ¿m-molestar a Kanda?_

_- Emilia no comiences con eso- pido Lenalee._

_- tu no te metas Lee- mirándola con superioridad- escuche que cantas muy bien ¿es verdad? Pues… hagamos algo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- una competencia, si ganas aceptare que estés con Kanda-kun, pero si yo gano… no podrás acercártele nunca más._

_- ¿Por qué debería aceptar eso?_

_- Allen- Alma y Lenalee la jalaron- Emilia es la líder del club de admiradoras de Kanda._

_- ¿Qué?- alzo una ceja y recordó la multitud de chicas que deseaban estar con el japonés._

_- será mejor que lo dejes así- dijo Alma._

_- no querrás meterte en problemas- termino Lenalee._

_- ¿Qué dices "pequeña" Allen?_

_- ¡¿a quién le dijiste pequeña?- dijo molesta._

_- lo acepta- dijo Alma._

_- muy bien- sonriendo- cantemos aquí._

_- ¿Qué? Alma- viéndola- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_- es mejor para los dos Lenalee._

_- esto lo haces por conveniencia- dijo la china molesta._

_- puede ser egoísta pero… no dejare que Allen se quede con Yu._

_- pero si ni siquiera tienen relación alguna- Un.n_

Sin más Allen y Emilia subieron al escenario, no lo hacía por Kanda o Alma, solo le mostraría a Emilia que nadie podía decirle "pequeña"; cantarían la misma canción, todo iba bien hasta la parte final, pues la albina dejo de cantar repentinamente.

_-¿Qué pasa? Viéndola- ¿te rindes?_

_-….…- tocaba su garganta._

_- Allen-chan- subió al escenario- ¿estás bien?- preocupada._

_-…..….- asintió sonriendo._

_- ¿no puedes hablar?_

_-…..….- negó con la cabeza._

_- ¿Qué?- pregunto Emilia- y eres una cantante…. ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?- molesta._

_- basta Emilia- pidió Lenalee- terminaran esto después._

Después de ir al médico… Lavi, Lenalee y Tikky estaban en la mansión viendo detenidamente a Allen.

_-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- pregunto el pelirrojo._

_-….- sonrió._

_- shojo- sentándose a su lado- no creo que puedas cantar en el festival._

_- odio decirlo pero… Emilia puede tomar tu lugar. Es la persona que canta mejor, al menos de las que conozco._

_- pero…. los pequeños quieren cantar con la Moyashi-chan._

_-….- miro a Lavi con molestia._

_- perdona- rio- ¿Qué hacemos?_

_- Komui dijo que… seria una semana sin hablar, lo mejor será esperar ¿para ver qué sucede?_

_- pero… cuando acabe esta semana…. Es el festival._

_- no podemos arriesgarnos shonen._

_- le preguntare a mi hermano si podemos hacer algo para que recuperes más rápido la voz- sonrió._

El día del festival llego pero la voz de Allen, no quiso regresar por completo. Emilia acepto gustosa el papel aunque los pequeños no querían a esa extraña mujer con ellos, Lenalee tuvo que arreglar el vestido de la albina para las medidas de Emilia…

Todo estaba bien, los padres y sobre todo los niños, se divertían, asistieron más personas de lo que ellos esperaban.

_-por lo menos ya puedes hablar más- sonriendo._

_- perdón, hice que cambiaran todo a último momento._

_- no te preocupes Allen-chan- abrazándola- solo esperemos que Emilia no lo arruine._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices Lavi?_

_- en los ensayos…- suspiro con pesadez- no dejaba a Yu en paz ni un momento, además regañaba a los pequeños por cualquier cosa._

_-…- miro el escenario._

_- gracias chicos- dijo la directora caminando hacia ellos dos- pensé que vendrían menos personas._

_- se supone que vinieron a escuchar a Allen- dijo otro profesor._

_- perdón- miro el suelo._

_- no te preocupes- sonrió la mujer mayor- saldrá bien._

La voz de Emilia le gusto a muchas personas pero… su actitud arriba del escenario dejaba mucho que desear, además de llevarse toda la atención, los pequeño que salieron con ella pasaron a segundo plano.

_-esto no está bien- dijo Marie._

_- incluso los padres…- viendo las miradas "perdidas" de los hombres- le prestan más atención a ella que a su propios hijos- menciono Miranda._

_- esto no es un lugar para exhibirse de esa forma- dijo Lavi molesto- ¿Qué le pasa? Es un evento para niños, y solo canta para Yu._

Allen recordó lo que Komui le había dicho la última vez que lo visito.

_-Puedo perder mi voz por completo pero…- pensó- no puedo dejar esto así._

El descanso llego, para fortuna de todos, los padres y algunos de sus hijos (mayores) se acercaron a la bella mujer para charlar con ella y elogiar su canto.

No muy lejos de ellos, Lou Fa y otros niños se acercaron a Allen.

_-¿Por qué no catas tu Allen?- pregunto Lou Fa- esa mujer no nos toma en cuenta._

_- perdóname…- sonrió levemente._

_- canta con nosotros- pidieron los demás._

_- lo siento chicos- llego Tiedoll- pero Allen-chan no puede cantar._

_- ¿Por qué?_

Decepcionados los pequeños se fueron con sus respectivos padres.

_-¿Qué pasa?- sonrió._

_- nada- miro a Lavi._

_- ¿sigues preocupada? No te culpes Allen._

_- Emilia está acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención- dijo Alma- en especial si son hombres._

_- supongo que la "fama" se le subió a la cabeza- dijo el pelirrojo con los brazos detrás de su cabeza- antes no era de esa forma._

Daisya se hacía cargo de la música, pero no le gustaba lo que Emilia hacia, llamando la atención de todos, ignorando por completo a los protagonistas del musical, Allen fue a verlo y sonrió al escuchar su idea.

El descanso estaba por terminar, Emilia había ido a retocarse pero cuando volvió, algo que no esperaba paso…

_-¿y la shojo?- pregunto Tikky buscando a Allen._

_- estaba aquí hace un momento- dijo Lenalee._

Comenzó la música, sin encender las luces, por alguna razón los pequeños tomaron asiento en primera fila.

_-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Emilia._

_- ¿Qué no eres tu quien cantara?- preguntaron Lenalee y Lavi._

_- entonces, la que está arriba es…- viendo el escenario y la silueta que estaba arriba._

_- ¡Allen!- al encender las luces vieron a la albina._

La sonrisa de los pequeños alumnos de Tiedoll no se hiso esperar al verla arriba cantando junto con sus compañeros, a pesar de no llevar el vestuario adecuado, las personas comenzaron a acercarse al escenario.

No solo su voz era muy diferente a la de Emilia, más suave y llamaba la atención, su actitud, su sonrisa embelesaron a los espectadores, que dejaron lo que hacían antes para verla; los menores bailaban junto con ella perfectamente.

De alguna forma lograba que no solo su persona brillara mientras cantaba y bailaba, todo en el escenario resaltaba y era más llamativo a la vista.

_-es impresionante- dijo Lavi- una cosa es escucharla en los disco… pero en vivo- no podía despegar su mirada de Allen._

_- si…- dijo igual que Lavi- Allen-chan._

_- aun sigues teniendo esa fuerza en el escenario shojo- pensó Tikky mientras sonreía, al ver el rostro de las personas._

_- acepto mi derrota- dijo Emilia sonriendo, tomo sus cosas y se marcho._

La canción favorita de su madre **(Smile/Full Moon Wo Sagashite)**, se escuchaba muy bien en la voz de Allen, además las personas sonreían y se movían tratando de seguir los pasos de baile, las sonrisas de los pequeños… sinceramente nunca pensó que la Moyashi pudiera crear esas emociones en las personas cantando, por la misma y desconocida razón que los demás, su mirada no podía dejar de observarla.

En un momento, recordó a Kobato cantándole esa misma canción, sonreía de la misma forma que la albina, con una calidez que no podría describir con palabras, su mirada llena de felicidad al hacer lo que le tanto gustaba, cantar para los demás.

Sintió algo extraño dentro de él, ya no solo le gustaba el físico de Allen, desde hacia tiempo, cuando la escucho cantar por primera vez, le tomo cierta admiración, claro estaba que Kanda Yu no lo diría, por mucho que le pesara a si mismo decirlo, Allen era diferente de lo que pensaba.

La canción casi terminaba, Tikky se acerco a Daisya y le pidió apagar las luces, aunque el más joven no entendió porque…aun así lo hiso, al saber que no la veían, Allen puso las manos en su garganta, dolía y mucho, pero valió la pena, ahora los niños se encargarían de cerrar el festival, Emilia había cantado la mayoría de las canciones así que de nada servía torturar mas su voz.

_-¿Cómo te sientes shojo?- preocupado._

_- bien- sonriendo- solo me duele un poco._

_- bébelo- dijo entregándole un vaso._

_- Kanda…- recibió la bebida- ¿Qué es?_

_- solo tómalo, Moyashi._

_- ¡no me digas así!- hiso una mueca de dolor._

_- no grites shojo, forzaste mucho tu garganta. Con suerte puedes seguir hablando. Dijo molesto._

_- perdón Tikky- sonrió._

_- lo arreglaremos cuando estemos en casa- sonrió._

Dio un sorbo a la bebida que le dio Kanda y sonrió para sí misma, una mezcla de naranja con miel tibio, relajaron y dieron un descanso a su garganta, Komui le había recetado tomar mucha agua, sobre todo de limón o naranja.

_-vaya sigues haciéndolo bien._

_- Cross…- casi escupió la bebida al verlo- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- tu fuiste quien me pidió tiempo, te di dos semanas y aun no tenias la respuesta._

_- ¿eso?- sonriendo- tome la decisión…_

_- ¿y bien?_

_- shojo, lo pensaste bien ¿verdad?_

_- me di cuenta de algo mientras cantaba con ellos- viendo a los niños que hacían el ultimo numero de la noche- gracias a ellos pude recordar… lo mucho que me gusta cantar para las demás personas._

_- eso quiere decir que… ¿tomaras la oferta?- pregunto Tikky._

_-…- suspiro- si._

_- tienes un mes libre- dijo Cross sacando unos papeles- pero primero firma esto- dándole las hojas y una pluma negra- así realmente estarás dentro de ese mundo._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que hacerlo?_

_- no lo sé, primero será una gira pequeña para ver la reacción de las personas, si les gustas el contrato se ampliara…. Pero eso depende del éxito que tengas._

_- bien- regresándole los papeles ya firmados._

_- vendré por ti en un meses._

Cross se retiro, no quería empezar una nueva pelea con Tikky, quien solo lo miraba con desagrado; minutos después, cuando todos empezaron a irse.

_-¡Allen-chan!- abrazándola con fuerza- ¡soy tu fan numero 1!_

_- y-yo también te admiro mucho Allen-chan- dijo Lenalee levemente sonrojada._

_- gracias- sonrió._

_- shonen._

_- ¿dime?- sin soltar a la albina._

_- ¿Qué haces?- con aura de demonio que despierta de un largo sueño._

_- l-lo siento- soltándola- lo olvide- rio nervioso._

**Unos días después…**

Emilia cambio su trato con Allen, aunque fue solo un poco, admitió que le gusto su forma de cantar y hacerse uno con el escenario y las personas que la veían, cosa que le faltaba a ella.

Su garganta mejoro a los pocos días de haber cantado en la primaria; en el trascurso de dos semanas Lavi le mostro los videos de Mana que tenia y prometió darle una copia después, las fotografías que el pelirrojo tenia, eran similares a las de Kanda, ligeros cambios los diferenciaban.

Para mala suerte de Lavi, Alma comenzaba de nueva cuenta entrar en la cabeza de Kanda, pues pasaba mucho más tiempo con ella, trabajaban juntos, pero varias veces los vio paseando por los parques, no como antes pero… no le daba buena espina eso.

**Una tarde en el club de kendo…**

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_- quería… pedirte permiso para usar las canciones de Kobato-san._

_- ¿Qué?- la miro._

_- hare una pequeña gira en un mes- sonriendo- me gustaron mucho sus letras, y pensé que podría usarlas, si no te molesta._

_- tsk. ¿Qué no tienes tus propias ideas?_

_- no es eso- dijo molesta- sería una forma de hacer que Kobato-san fuera reconocida en el mundo de la música._

_- ¿Por qué lo harías? Ni siquiera la conociste, Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen, Bakanda. Pero… solo necesito algunas letras, para la promoción de mi regreso._

_-…- suspiro pesadamente- supongo que estará bien._

_- ¡Yu!- abrazándolo por el cuello, le regalo un beso._

Alma no midió sus actos, al besar a Kanda de esa forma, no fueron celos lo que Allen sintió al verlos, si no incomodidad, así que aparto la mirada. Por mas intento que Karma hiso para que el japonés respondiera su demostración afecto, no logro nada.

_-no hagas eso de nuevo- molesto._

_- perdóname- sonriendo- ¿eh?- viendo a la albina- perdón Allen, no te vi._

_- n-no te preocupes- Un.n_

_- ¿interrumpí algo?- viéndolos._

_- no- dijo Allen- gracias Kanda._

_- tsk._

_- nos vemos después- sin más se retiro._

_- ¿de qué hablaban?- viendo como se iba Allen._

_- nada que te interese._

_-no seas así Yu- haciendo un puchero infantil._

_- deja de abrazarme- quitándosela de encima._

_- Yu…- viéndolo entrar al club de nuevo._

**El mes de Marzo se fue rápidamente, al igual el tiempo que Allen pasaría por última vez con sus amigos…**

Una tarde, en la mansión Walker, Lavi moría de ganas por decirle a Allen que no se fuera, pero también quería verla cantando de nuevo.

_-¿Qué pasa shonen?_

_- nada- suspirando._

_- ¿algo te preocupa?- sentándose frente al pelirrojo._

_- no quiero que Allen se vaya… pero quiero verla cantar de nuevo._

_- solo serán unos meses._

_- ¡es mucho tiempo!_

_- no eres el único que la extrañara, shonen._

_-lo sé pero…- suspiro- por cierto… ¿Dónde está?_

_- no me dijo- sonrió- prometió llegar a la hora de cenar._

_- ya veo…_

Allen estaba con Miranda y Marie, sería su último día de trabajo, pues solo a Cross se le ocurriría irse una semana antes, claro estaba que solo Tikky lo sabía, Lavi y Lenalee se enojarían con ella pero prefería irse sin despedidas o lo pensaría dos veces, seguramente se quedaría en casa desaprovechando la oportunidad de volver a cantar, aun así había algo más que debía hacer antes de irse…

Esa misma tarde fue a casa de Kanda…

_-¿Qué quieres?- recargado en la puerta._

_- ¿no piensas dejarme pasar?- sonrió._

_- tsk- se hiso a un lado._

En la sala, todo era silencio, Tiedoll no había ido ese día, Lavi estaba en las clases con Tikky y Alma… simplemente no se paraba ahí desde que Kanda le daba clases a la albina.

_-¿Cuándo piensas irte?- pregunto de pronto el japonés._

_- en unos días- sonrió levemente, aunque fuese Kanda, no le gustaba mentir._

_- el conejo…- mirándola._

_- no se lo diré- sonriendo- por favor no le comentes nada…_

_- no soy una mujer para ir con los chismes, Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen, Bakanda- ¬¬_

_- no viniste solo a decir eso ¿o sí?_

_- no realmente._

**Mansión Walker…9:00 pm.**

_-pensé que llegarías más temprano shojo- sonrió._

_- perdona, ¿no está Lavi?_

_- se fue hace unos minutos._

_- bueno- sonrió- será mejor que me vaya._

_- se molestara contigo._

_- lo sé, pero prefiero hacerlo de este modo._

_- te llevare…- tomo las llaves de su auto- así… no habrá sospechas de su parte._

_- bien- sonriendo- lo llamare cuando este en Inglaterra._

En el aeropuerto Cross esperaba impaciente a Allen, Dalian era un buen lugar con hermosas mujeres pero… por primera vez le intereso más el contrato que había hecho.

Tikky espero a que el vuelo de Allen saliera, aun no se hacía a la idea de estar solo por tanto tiempo, se había acostumbrado a la compañía de la albina, se sentiría solo…aunque le había prometido llamarlo todos los días, aunque tuviese mucho trabajo encontraría la forma de hacerle por lo menos una llamada al día, con eso lo alegro un poco; el moreno se guardo las palabras o haría que la joven se arrepintiera de irse, solo un "buen viaje"…

En casa, Lavi despertó cerca de las 2:00 am con un sentimiento de vacío, quizá la cena, debía prohibirle al panda cocinar de nuevo, o terminaría envenenándolo con su comida extravagante de siglos atrás…

**¿continuara?**

**el capi 9! O.o... y yo pense que ni a 5 llegaria XD... sigan comentando y el fic se ira haciendo mas largo jejeje sino... seran pocos capis muajajajaja x aunque... mis ideas se han ido por un tiempo jejeje...**

**perdonen si esta corto ejejeje... pero... (suspiro) no puedo revivir las cenizas de mi imaginacion, al menos no por ahora XD ya volveran... espero.**

**GRACIAS por seguirme en ete nuevo invento loco XD... ni tanto verdad? jeje... n.n... espero que siga siendo de su agrado, U-.-...**

**ahora si... el siguiente capi, lo subire el 3 ó 4 de febrero XD asi sera un poco mejor no? les ire diciendo las fechas en que seran subidos los capis o si lo prefieren... pongan fechas Un.n... no muy resientes al anterior capi XD o se me quemara la cabeza al tener mas presion jajajaja y entonces si... caducare x.x...**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO? Uo**


	10. Chapter 10

**hola n.n..., se lo que dije pero... . la tentacion pudo mas que la poca razon que tengo XD... ¬¬... espero no morir por haber dicho una fecha y subir en otra jejeje Un.n... esperare las bombas y amenzas en el polo norte con los osos polares u.u...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Recorrió cada pasillo de la facultad de Allen, buscándola, una sensación extraña lo invadió en la mañana, Tikky se había marchado más temprano de lo normal, al albina no salió corriendo esa mañana, por lo tarde que era, algo no andaba bien….

Pregunto a los compañeros que conocía, pero todos decían lo mismo "no la he visto", fue al edificio de los profesores, buscando a Tikky.

_-¿Qué?- viéndolo de forma extraña._

_- ¿Dónde está Allen? No está… es extraño que falte, ¿está enferma?_

_- tranquilo shonen- sonrió- está bien- viendo el reloj de la oficina._

_- ¿se fue?- mirando el piso._

_-…..- fijo su mirada en unos documentos frente a él._

_- ¿Por qué no me dijo?- apretó sus puños._

_- fue mejor de esa forma- suspiro- si hubiesen ido a despedirla… quizá hubiera cambiado de idea._

Lavi no quedo conforme con esa respuesta pero entendía el porque lo habían hecho, regreso a sus clases, en todo momento mantuvo su celular encendido y cerca de sus manos para contestar cuando Allen llamase, Tikky no fue bueno ocultándole eso, así que sonrió, el moreno comprendía lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Afuera de la cafetería…

_-por lo menos pudiste decirme a mi ¿no crees?- sonó molesto._

_- perdón Lavi- sonrió- pero… si lo hacía hubiera cambiado de idea._

_- entiendo eso pero…- suspiro- mejor dejémoslo así- rio- supongo que estas en Inglaterra._

_- sí, pero… con la compañía de Cross, no es muy cómodo estar aquí._

_- puedo imaginarlo. ¿Ya sabes cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?_

_- no… Cross no suele decirme las cosas relacionadas con trabajo._

_- entiendo._

_- ¿pasa algo malo?_

_- ¿eh? No- sonrió- no te preocupes._

_- cuando pueda les avisare._

_- chibi muévete, es hora de irnos- se escucho a Cross del otro lado de la línea._

_- ¡me llamo Allen!- Lavi rio al escuchar eso- bueno… te llamare después Lavi._

_- sí, buena suerte Moyashi-chan._

_- ¡es Allen!_

El resto del día sintió un peso menos, su enfado y angustia se había ido al hablar con la albina. Al terminar las clases.

_-¿salir hoy?- pregunto la china._

_- no he podido salir contigo desde que me lo pediste- sonriendo- así que quería compensarte por eso._

_- no importa Lavi- sonrió un poco, todos sus intentos de cita, se habían cancelado, pues Bookman ocupaba mucho del tiempo libre del pelirrojo._

_- supongo que estarás ocupada._

_- no… es solo que… no quiero que te sientas obligado a salir conmigo._

_- no me siento así- poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza- bueno, será la próxima vez._

_- e-espera- con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- te veo a las 4:00 en el parque 14._

_- ¿en el 14?- sonrió más- bien._

**Inglaterra, 3:00 pm.**

Comían con los interesados en Allen, dos hombres y una mujer, Cross y ella, sus palabras habían sido directas y sencillas, "será un buen negocio" a primera vista se miraban como personas honestas y que no abusarían de sus deseos de volver a cantar, todos, menos Cross, claro estaba.

_-¿un concierto simultáneo?- pregunto Allen._

_- cantaras en vivo con otro artista, espero que no tengas problema con eso._

_- creo que no._

_- ¿quién será?_

_- esperábamos que fuese con "The Arca" pero siguen en el nuevo continente, hasta dentro de un mes estarán de vuelta._

_- por cierto- hablo el hombre mayor entre ellos- ¿Qué nombre y apariencia usaras? Tengo entendido que formabas parte de los Noah, antes… como Alice Noah ¿no?_

_- eso no supondrá problema- dijo Cross._

_- ¿pensaste en alguno?_

_- seguirás usando el nombre de Allen, pero cambiaremos tus apellidos, no quiero problemas con ese sujeto- refiriéndose al conde- claro que no usaras el mío, me creerían hombre casado y no tengo ningún compromiso- viendo a la mujer frente a él._

_- sería mejor si solo uso mi nombre ¿no crees?_

_- sería mejor publicidad Allen-san-Hablo el que sería su representante con disqueras._

_-es cierto que no hay muchas personas con ese nombre- hablo la mujer- pero sería mejor que tuvieras un nombre distintivo de los demás._

_- ¿Qué apellido usaras?- viendo al pelirrojo._

_- Yeegar._

_- ¿Qué?- viéndolo con sorpresa- ¿Por qué ese apellido?_

_- ¿te molesta? A ese anciano no le molestara la idea._

_- lo sé pero…- miro la mesa._

_- ¿de quién habla?- pregunto el más joven._

_- es un viejo conocido- sonrió de medio lado- trabajaba en el internado del redondo (el Conde XD) pero se jubilo hace unos años._

_- aun así… quisiera preguntárselo en persona- dijo Allen._

_- no veo el caso de eso. Ya lo hice- tomando su copa con vino._

_-bueno saliendo de eso… Allen- viéndola- pasare por ti a las 4:00. Iremos a hacerte el cambio de look, el que tienes es bueno pero… Cross pidió que lo cambiáramos un poco._

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- viéndolo- sin consultarme primero._

_- no es necesario, soy tu manager._

_- solo tienes derecho sobre los contratos._

_- en pocas palabras, tu vida._

_-…- #n.ñ_

**Dalian, 6:00 pm**

Lavi volvía a casa, después de su cita con Lenalee, había sido divertido, fueron a muy pocas partes, pues el pelirrojo no tenia mucho tiempo libre, ya que recordó sus clases con Tikky, además el panda lo quería temprano en casa.

Suspiro con pesadez, debía pensar a donde mudarse, pero había varios inconvenientes en eso, uno: no podría dejar solo a su abuelo, en los últimos días se había sentido mal y como siempre no le decía nada, segundo: Tikky vivía a un lado junto con Allen, era divertido verlos todos los días, no eran de esos vecinos payasos o fastidiosos que se suelen tener.

Observo un automóvil azul estacionado fuera de la mansión Walker, con placas de Inglaterra, un hombre idéntico a Tikky recargado en este pero… su cabello era más largo que el del profesor.

_-¿Qué sucede shonen?- detrás de él._

_- ¡¿Tikky?- volteando con cara de pánico._

_- p-perdona- sonrió al ver su cara de susto._

_- ¡no me hables por la espalda!_

_- era hora de que llegaras- caminando hacia ellos._

_- Sheryl._

_- ¿Sheryl? Es el hermano de Tikky- pensó Lavi viendo al otro hombre._

_- ¡Tikky!- colgándose de su cuello- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- sonriendo._

_- también me da gusto verte, Road- sonrió._

_- tu debes ser Bookman Lavi- extendió su mano._

_- si- respondiendo al saludo- mucho gusto._

_- ¿es tu novio Tikky?- pregunto Road "inocentemente"._

_- no- sonrió más, ante la idea._

_- s-solo somos vecinos- dijo tratando de ocultar su leve sonrojo._

_- que lastima, Tikky podría hacerte feliz ¿sabes?- viéndolo detenidamente._

_- ¿Qué?- alzo una ceja._

_- no por nada lo llaman el Noah del pla…- Tikky le tapo al boca._

_- ¿a que vinieron?_

_- de visita, Neah y los gemelos vendrán más tarde. Pero suena a que no nos quieres en tu casa- ¬¬_

_- no lo quise decir de esa forma- sudo frio, Sheryl podría verse como todo un caballero pero…- mejor pasen- sonrió._

Sheryl se llevo a Road a la mansión, mientras Tikky se quedo un momento más con Lavi.

_-supongo que no me darás clases hoy- con cierto tono de tristeza._

_- no te preocupes- sonriendo- no puedo faltar a mi palabra de profesor._

_- pero es tu familia, deberías atenderla como se debe- ¬¬_

_-…- suspiro- te veo en una hora shonen._

_- ¿Qué?... ¿no escuchaste lo que dije?_

_- una hora…- volteo para verlo antes de cerrar la reja- shonen._

_- y-ya entendí- Uo.o_

La hora paso más rápido de lo que Lavi hubiese querido, el automóvil de Sheryl seguía afuera de la mansión, pero no se veía movimiento dentro de la mansión, dudo por un momento en ir, quizá seguían charlando, no quería interrumpirlos, sonrió y dejo sus cosas sobre la cama, esperaría un rato más, pero, un mensaje de Tikky le impidió relajarse.

Estando en la mansión, solamente estaba Tikky, esperándolo en la sala para estudiar.

_-están arriba._

_- ¿perdón?_

_- siguen aquí pero están descansando._

_- ya veo… sería mejor que me…- interrumpido._

_- si te vas… tendré que castigarte shonen- sonrió con malicia- quizá… cene "cotejo asado" esta noche- lo miro de forma extraña._

_-…- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda- d-de acuerdo, me quedo pero… quita esa mirada._

_- ¿Cuál mirada?- sonrió._

_-….- U¬¬_

Después de un largo rato, Road bajo, para sorpresa de Tikky solo se sentó junto a él, tomo un libro y se puso a leer.

_-¿Qué quieres shojo?_

_- nada._

_-…..- la miro._

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_- no es normal en ti._

_- está bien- dejando el libro a un lado- ¿Dónde está Allen?_

_- Inglaterra._

_- ¿Por qué se fue?_

_- Sheryl no te la ha dicho ¿cierto?_

_- ¿decirme que?_

_- pregúntaselo a él- sonrió._

La menor subió de nuevo, buscaría explicaciones, era extraño en su padre no decirle las cosas en cuanto se enterara de ellas; Lavi no presto mucha atención a lo sucedido, pero se vio nublada al ver a otra persona.

_-vaya- sonriendo- el amigo de Allen._

_- Neah- sonrió un poco._

_- ¿no está Kanda verdad?_

_- Yu… no suele venir muy a menudo._

_- ya veo- suspiro- es una lástima, me hubiese gustado arreglar las cosas._

_- ¿descansaste bien?- pregunto Tikky repentinamente._

_- sí, gracias- sentándose a un lado del moreno- ¿das clases particulares?- tomando un libro- de historia… ¿y las matemáticas con las que me torturabas?_

_- solo soy un tutor._

_- entiendo porque no te fuiste con Allen- sonrió de medio lado- aquí tienes cosas más interesantes ¿no?_

_- así es... deberías pasar un tiempo aquí, tal vez encuentres algo interesante como yo._

La mirada de complicidad que se dedicaron por un momento, puso nervioso al conejo pelirrojo, algo le decía que no era una buena señal.

_- tienes razón, pero…- recargándose en el respaldo del sofá- la casa de mi hermano…. Me trae muchos recuerdos. Aunque si Allen estuviera aquí, lo haría con gusto- sonrió ampliamente._

Ese comentario molesto al pelirrojo pero no caería tan fácilmente en ese juego, no le gustaba arreglar las cosas a golpes como solía hacerlo Kanda.

_-creo que no es un buen momento pero… tengo que decírtelo._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- el Conde quiere que regreses._

_-….- algo apretujo el corazón de Lavi._

_- se lo he dicho muchas veces, no lo hare._

_- Allen ya es mayor de edad fuera de este lugar… no es necesario que sigas cuidando de ella._

_- lo sé, pero no estoy aquí solo por ella._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar así? Dijiste que renunciarías al apellido Noah._

_- no es fácil- masajeo sus sienes con molestia- pero hablaremos de eso en otro momento._

_- de acuerdo- sonrió y se levanto._

_- ¿saldrás?- pregunto Road, regresando a la sala._

_- sí, quiero visitar el parque favorito de Mana. Hace mucho que no voy._

_- iré contigo- feliz._

_- bien. Te veo más tarde Tikky, si no te encuentro más tarde- viendo a Lavi- me dio gusto verte de nuevo, Bookman- sonrió- nos vemos._

Los gemelos se unieron a ese paseo, dejando de nuevo la casa en total silencio, Sheryl seguía durmiendo, siendo el manager del grupo era el que menos dormía, así que lo dejaron descansar.

_-¿Qué piensas shonen?_

_- ¿eh?- despego la mirada de su libro._

_- algo te preocupa… ¿algo que dijo Neah?_

_- no…- sonrió- son imaginaciones tuyas._

_-….- lo observo por unos segundos para después volver su mirada al libro en sus manos._

_- ¿p-por qué…. no puedes renunciar a ese apellido?_

_- ¿eh?- sonrió- el Conde tiene sus contactos, no es fácil._

_- no puede obligarlos a seguir con él ¿o sí? No tiene derecho._

_- es nuestro padre shonen- encendió un cigarrillo y se levanto del sofá._

_-…- dejo el libro en la mesita de centro y siguió a Tikky al patio trasero- se que no es fácil, pero… ¿no hay otra forma de salir de esa familia?_

_- debo casarme, la única solución donde el Conde no se opondría._

_- ya veo._

_- ¿te casarías conmigo shonen?_

_- ¡¿Qué?- viéndolo con suma sorpresa._

_- no pongas esa cara- rio- solo bromeo._

_- ¡c-con eso no juegues!- molesto._

_- ¿entonces aceptas?- tomando su mentón._

_-….- desvió la mirada._

_- lo tomare como un "si"._

_- n-no dije nada- alejándose un poco de Tikky- s-solo pienso que deberías tomar más en serio ese tipo de temas._

_- shonen- extendió su mano pero Lavi retrocedió unos pasos- espera, te vas a….- el pelirrojo se fue de espalda al piso, pues una linda maceta estaba en su camino- caer._

_-….- veía el cielo- pudiste decirme antes._

_- te quise advertir- tomo la mano del pelirrojo- pero no me escuchaste- al jalarlo Lavi quedo pegado a su cuerpo- no tienes suerte con las macetas ¿verdad shonen?- rio._

_- no te burles de mí- molesto._

_- Tikky…- saliendo al patio trasero._

_- ¿Qué sucede Sheryl?- sin soltar al pelirrojo._

_-….- se puso más nervioso y rojo al escuchar al hermano del moreno, ¿Qué pensaría al verlos así? Francamente solo le importaba lo que pensaran de Tikky._

_- ¿Dónde está MI ROAD?_

_- fueron al parque 14._

_- entiendo- suspiro- iré a buscarlos._

_- deberías descansar un poco mas- sonrió, sin soltar al conejo- te ves cansado._

_- no- sonrió- nos vemos más tarde._

Sheryl se fue, ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? Ni siquiera vio desagrado o desaprobación al verlos así.

_-Tikky._

_- ¿dime?_

_- me puedes soltar- rio nervioso._

_- así estoy bien. Gracias._

_- ¡p-pero yo no!- la verdad era otra._

_- lo siento- lo separo lo suficiente como para verlo de frente- no pensé que te molestara tenerme cerca._

_- m-mejor regresemos a estudiar- sonrió y de alguna forma logro zafarse de los brazos de Tikky._

El moreno no dejaría las cosas así, sonrió maliciosamente y de un movimiento ágil, tenia de nuevo a Lavi muy cerca de él, abrazándolo por la espalda, sintió el cuerpo ajeno tensarse, suspiro tranquilamente y descubrió el cuello del menor.

_-¿q-que haces?_

_-…- beso ese blanco cuello._

_- ¡no lo hagas!- nervioso, de nuevo esa sensación, no podría controlarse y ahora no había nadie que lo "salvara"- ¿t-te crees vampiro o algo así?- sintió un ligero dolor._

_-…- sonrió y lo dejo libre._

_- ¡Tikky!- le grito molesto pues sintió unos bordes en su cuello, seguramente otra marca que esconder._

_- se te quitara en unos días- entrando a la sala._

_- no sabes lo difícil que es ocultarlo del panda- entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de él._

_- puedo hacerlas en otro lado, no te preocupes- sonrió con picardía._

_- ¡ni lo intentes!- o.ó_

_- algún día lo hare shonen._

_- ¿eso crees?- molesto- pues sigue soñando._

_- que te hagas el difícil es mejor para mí. Me harás desearlo más._

_-…..- Un.ñ_

**Inglaterra… 5:00 pm.**

La estética más conocida de la ciudad de Londres, Marisa esperaba poder ver la nueva imagen de Allen, ya habían ido por la ropa, ahora solo faltaba la imagen e ir a la sesión de fotos para el concierto.

Después de un largo rato de espera, Thomas el estilista elogio su propio trabajo.

_-fue una pena desperdiciar esa linda inocencia- sonriéndole a Allen- pero te ves di-vi-na- en tono extraño, que le hiso recordar a Jerry._

_- g-gracias Thomas-san- sonriendo._

_- si fueras un chico no te dejaría salir de aquí._

_- es hora de irnos Allen-chan- tomo las cosas y salieron del lugar._

_- es agradable- sonrió._

_- s-si tu lo dices- Un.n_

Llevaba unas cuantas horas con la albina y ya le agradaba demasiado, una linda joven, buen partido para cualquier hombre pero… notaba algo en sus ojos, extrañaba a alguien, además Londres fue donde paso todas esas cosas malas, no sabía los detalles pues no quiso indagar más allá de lo que Cross había mencionado.

_-lo corto más de lo que pensaba- tocando el cabello de Allen, que ahora estaba arriba de su hombro._

_- Cross tuvo la culpa- molesta._

_- los accidentes pasan._

Solo al pelirrojo se le ocurría fumar en un lugar cerrado y pequeño como un taxi, Allen iba a su lado y las consecuencias se presentaron pues su cabello se quemo gracias al cigarrillo de Cross.

En el salón donde tomarían las fotografías, Marisa fue a arreglar los cambios de ropa que usaría, de esos solo podrían usar tres, para la promoción, el concierto y la entrevista que tendría después de cantar.

_-Allen- sonriendo._

_- ¿Narein?- viéndolo con sorpresa._

_- pensé…- acercándose a ella- que no volvería a verte, desde que te fuiste del internado no supe nada de ti._

_- me da gusto verte. Perdóname- sonrió- pero… quise alejarme de todo lo relacionado con lo que viví aquí._

_- por lo que veo, ya lo superaste._

_- no del todo._

_- entiendo… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- bueno, veras yo…- interrumpida._

_- Allen-chan es hora, la sesión de fotos comenzara._

_- ya voy._

_- ¿tu eres la nueva cantante?_

_- sí, ¿Por qué?_

_- cantaras con mi hermana, Miena._

Las fotografías fueron mas exhaustivas de lo que recordaba, quizá porque esta vez estaba sola, con los "Noah" se turnaban para fotografiar a cada integrante, Miena había ido unos días antes pues tenía varias entrevistas, por lo que tomarían mas después, para sacarlas juntas y no hacer fotomontajes.

Lo que restaba del día, lo paso con Narein, un amigo del internado, de las pocas personas que le agradaban de ese lugar, Miena también había estado con ellos, pero solo por un par de años, pues gracias a su carrera en la música de chelo, un grupo conocido de Londres, la acepto con ellos.

En la noche, llego con el cuerpo molido al hotel, suspiro, quería dormir pero…

_-¿diga?_

_- hola Tikky- sonriendo._

_- ¿shojo?_

_- ¡Allen!- se escucho Lavi detrás de la línea._

_- ¿estás con Lavi?_

_- sí pero….- el pelirrojo le quito el auricular._

_- Allen, el panda me dejo afuera- con lagrimitas brotando de su ojo._

_- ¿p-por qué?_

_- no lo sé._

_- ¿Por qué no te quedas con Kanda?_

_-…..- le regreso el teléfono al moreno, para irse al sofá._

Tikky le explico la situación, el japonés y Tiedoll no estaban en casa, llegarían tarde pues estaban arreglando algunas cosas en la primaria, por lo que le toco regresar a la mansión Walker, ahí Tikky le ofreció quedarse pero Neah y los demás ya estaban presentes, todo lo que debía decirse fue en una mirada entre los dos jóvenes.

_-Lavi es agradable, seguramente terminara llevándose bien con Neah._

_- eso espero shojo- sonrió._

Después de un rato, cenaban pero Lavi se sentía "bicho raro" entre ellos, aunque Tikky le prestara atención seguía siendo incomodo, no era lo mismo cuando solo estaban Allen, Tikky y él.

_-es una lástima que Allen no esté- dijo Road- quería dormir con ella._

_- yo también- dijo Neah distraídamente._

Todas las miradas se posaron en el.

_-¿Qué?- compendio las miradas- ¡no! no de "esa" forma._

_- cuida lo que dices- dijo Devitto._

_- lo siento- rio nervioso- no quise que sonara de esa forma._

El ambiente se hiso más ligero o eso le pareció, no solo al moreno, también el conejo oji-verde lo noto; antes de irse a dormir, Sheryl, Neah, Tikky y Lavi se pusieron a jugar póker, aunque Neah gano la mayor parte de ellos, ayudaba a Lavi en jugadas que no comprendía del todo, no es que hubiese jugado miles de veces con Allen y Tikky, sabia las reglas pero le hacía falta la práctica.

Road y los gemelos dormían plácidamente desde hacia unas horas,

_-me niego- dijo Lavi._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- no dormiré contigo._

_- no muerdo shonen- sonrió con malicia._

_- ¿eso es cinismo sabes?- ¬¬_

_- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sheryl, entrando al cuarto de su hermano._

_- nada- sonriendo._

_- cambiare de lugar contigo- dijo amablemente._

_- ¿en serio?- sus ojos brillaron._

_- S-Sheryl…._

_- hace mucho que no duermo con mi hermanito._

_- eso significa que no dormiré- suspiro con pesadez- me platicaras todo lo que ha pasado desde que no estoy en la mansión Noah._

_- exacto._

_- preferiría no dormir si es con un conejito._

_- ¡nunca!- salió del cuarto, con el rostro completamente rojo._

_- pobre chico- sonrió- deberías dejarlo en paz._

_- es divertido._

El cuarto donde dormiría Sheryl, era ocupado también por Neah, pues solo había 4 habitaciones desocupadas, las demás tenían cajas y mas cajas, pero su mala suerte no acabaría ahí, solo Allen tenia cama individual, las otras eran matrimoniales, bonita suerte tenía ese día.

_-puedes ocupar la cama- sonriendo- dormiré en el sofá._

_- ¿eh?- salió de sus pensamientos- no te preocupes._

_- espero que no te moleste dormir con alguien que no te agrada._

_- no te conozco lo suficiente para asegurar que no me agradas._

Dejando de lado lo que había pasado entre Allen y el Noah, no parecía ser una mala persona como se lo había dicho la albina. No se dieron cuenta de cómo pero terminaron charlando de distintas cosas, hasta quedarse dormidos.

Una parte de Lavi quería que Kanda se diera la oportunidad de acercase a Neah, para conocerlo un poco mas y no solamente desear matarlo porque simplemente no era de su agrado. A todo eso ¿Por qué le caía tan mal? O mejor ¿le desagradaba Neah?

A media noche, el pelirrojo despertó pues sintió mucho calor, la primavera estaba ahí pero no era normal que hiciera tanto calor, abrió su ojo con pereza y su rostro se puso pálido, se recorrió un poco pero la cama lo traiciono dejándolo caer, Neah despertó al escuchar el golpe.

_-¿estás bien?_

_- s-si…- levantándose._

_- ¿Qué hacías en el piso?_

_- bueno…- lo miro._

Lavi le explico lo ocurrido, al despertar, lo vio muy cerca.

_-perdona- sonrió apenado- lo hago inconscientemente, si alguien duerme conmigo, sigo su calor._

_- p-pudiste decírmelo antes. ¿No crees?- Un.n_

_- lo siento._

Tardaron un rato en volver a conciliar el sueño, seguramente Neah se le acercaría de nuevo, pues el solía hacer lo mismo cuando dormía con Kanda, aunque este lo tiraba de la cama si se le ocurría abrazarlo, no tenía la culpa de sus actos pero el japonés no era muy considerado, cuando de Lavi se trataba.

Una razón por la que no quiso dormir con Tikky, además el moreno no tenía "buenas" intenciones con él, lo dejaba bastante claro y aprovechando su situación de buscar el calor de la otra persona, no lo dejaría separarse hasta la mañana o peor aun… un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, dejo de pensar en eso y dejo que el sueño lo invadiera nuevamente.

**6:00 am…**

Lavi despertó pensando que se le había hecho tarde, pero al ver su celular respiro con tranquilidad, podría dormir un poco más, escucho la voz de Tikky charlando con Sheryl; durmió otros 15 minutos, pero debía ir a casa, tratar de arreglar las cosas con el panda y ducharse, podría hacerlo ahí pero… prefirió ir a su casa.

_-¿ya te vas shonen?- pregunto saliendo de la cocina._

_- si- tomo sus cosas- quiero arreglar las cosas con el panda, sino lo hago ahora, me dejara fuera de casa todo un mes._

Para su fortuna Bookman lo dejo entrar, no le dio explicaciones del porque lo había dejado afuera la noche anterior, pero se veía muy preocupado por más que quisiera disimularlo, no podría engañar a su nieto y lo sabía por lo que esquivo todo tipo de contacto con el pelirrojo, se fue a la biblioteca sin decir nada.

**Dos semanas después…**

Después de la partida de Sheryl y los demás, Tikky se alejo un poco de Lavi, Kanda prácticamente vivía en el club de kendo junto con Alma (lo que molestaba al pelirrojo) Lenalee y él eran los únicos en comer en la cafetería de Jerry, aunque eso cambio al empezar los exámenes, la china siendo de medicina, debía estudiar más de lo normal pues su profesora solía ser muy estricta en cuanto a esos temas, en literatura… no era por presumir ni nada parecido pero pasaría los exámenes estudiara o no, incluso historia todo gracias a las clases del moreno, que últimamente solo duraban de 30 minutos a 1 hora.

Mikk había tomado un turno en la tarde para impartir clases de vez en cuando, por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo de darle las clases particulares a Lavi, que ahora se la pasaba encerrado en la biblioteca.

De vez en cuando tenía a Timcanpy con él en casa, pues como no había quien lo cuidara, o moriría de tristeza o de hambre, Tikky no lo descuidaba pero aun así le hacía falta compañía, Neah y los gemelos habían dicho que sería mejor llevárselo con ellos pero el pequeño perro simplemente se dio a la fuga, no pensaba irse de ahí sin Allen.

_-estoy aburrido Tim- con la cabeza entre las almohadas- ¿salimos a dar un paseo?- vio al can emocionado dando vueltas sobre sí mismo- tomare eso como un "de acuerdo"._

Extrañaba a la albina aunque tenía noticias de ella todos los días, por parte del moren, era extraño cuando podía llamarle a él directamente pues estaba muy ocupada con los arreglos de esto, de aquello…

Se quedaron un rato observando a las personas que caminaban por el parque 14, de alguna forma también a ellos les gustaba mucho ese lugar.

Visitaría a Kanda, aunque se molestaría al ver al pequeño Timcanpy… estando ahí se encontró con la desagradable noticia de que Alma estaba de visita, Tiedoll hacia algunas manualidades con cerámica, así que no debía preocuparse de que pasara algo entre esos dos, aun así decidió quedarse, aunque la molestia de la joven no se hiso esperar.

Al parecer Timcanpy entendió su molestia pues no se acercaba a Alma y si ella quería tocarlo, le gruñía al grado de mostrarle sus pequeños dientes.

_-¿Por qué trajiste a esa bola de pelos?_

_- Yu… Timcanpy se queda la mayor parte del tiempo en la mansión. Tiene sentimientos, sin la Moyashi-chan se siento solo._

_- Yu-kun ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?- pidió Tiedoll desde la cocina._

Kanda se fue dejando solos a Lavi y Alma.

_-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunto ella._

_- si te molesta que este aquí, puedes irte- viéndola- porque no tenemos la intensión de irnos- contando a Tim._

_- el que molesta aquí eres tu._

_- no dejare que engatuses de nuevo a Yu. De no ser porque Allen está de viaje, tú ni siquiera estarías aquí._

_- e-eso no tiene nada que ver- molesta- además… es la vida de Yu, el puede regresar conmigo, es su decisión y no puedes hacer nada al respecto._

_- sabes que Yu ya no siente nada por ti, Alma… acéptalo de una vez._

**Inglaterra, Puerto…**

_-me dio gusto verte de nuevo Allen- sonrió._

_- Narein…_

_- espero que vuelvas visitarnos._

Los días en Londres fueron agotadores para Allen pero teniendo a su amigo Narein cerca, el cansancio paso a segundo plano por unos días, ahora iría a Francia, un nuevo contrato, en palabras de sus representantes, todo iba mejor de lo que esperaban, la aceptación del público fue mucho mayor, a ese paso los contratos serian extendidos a unos cuantos años y no solo meses.

En el ferri Marisa platicaba con Cross sobre lo que harían en Francia, a los lugares donde irían, las entrevistas, las sesiones de fotografía, aunque el pelirrojo estaba interesado en otras cosas, no le hacia el menor caso, solo contestaba por cortesía, quizá así podría ganarse una buena noche con esa bella mujer.

_-¿te pasa algo Allen?_

_- ¿eh?- viendo a la mujer- no- sonrió levemente._

_- ¿extrañas tu casa verdad?_

_- un poco- mirando por la ventanilla del camarote._

_- podrás llamarlos cuando estemos en Paris._

_- gracias- sonrió._

Llegarían en la madrugada, 18 horas en un barco, había pasado más tiempo cuando fue a Dalian, el avión hubiese sido mas cómodo y rápido pero Cross le consiguió un pequeño trabajo ahí, cantando en las comidas, tenía que darse a conocer en todos lados, por pequeño que fuera el lugar, no le importaba pero…

_-me pregunto como estarán._

_- ¿Por qué no los llamas?_

_-…..…..- volteo encontrándose con una joven de cabello rosa y ojos verdes._

_- perdóname, suelo hablar sin que me lo pidan._

_- no se preocupe- sonrió._

_- ¿eres Allen verdad? Confesare que… me sorprendió mucho saber que una joven famosa viajaría aquí. Bueno saliendo de eso, sobre las llamadas… puedes hacerlo sin preocupaciones- sonrió- si tienes cobertura internacional y antes de que nos alejemos de la costa._

_- si- Marisa se había encargado de eso, afortunadamente- gracias._

_- nos vemos._

Llamo a Tikky…

_-¡no Yu!- grito Lavi con miedo- ¡perdóname!_

_- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la albina._

_- lo de siempre shojo- Un.n_

_- ¿Lavi y Kanda están contigo?_

_- si- sonriendo al ver a Kanda torturando al pobre conejo- llegaron hace un momento. ¿Quieres hablar con ellos?_

_- está bien- sonriendo- aunque no tengo mucho tiempo, solo quería…- interrumpida._

_- ¡Allen-chan! No tardes en volver…- llorando- Yu me asesinara._

_- cállate conejo._

_- ya fue suficiente ¿no crees?- dijo con pánico- desde que fui a tu casa me has maltratado._

_- tu tienes la culpa, idiota._

_- ¿Por qué? solo digo que estas de peor humor desde que Allen se fue._

_-…- con aura de demonio, puso a Mugen en el cuello de Lavi- estás muerto._

_- ¡pero es verdad! Tu eres el que más extraña a la Moyashi-chan, admítelo Yu._

_- ¿Quién dijo que la extraño?- enojado._

_- tu cara lo dice todo…- después de eso el grito de terror de Lavi, dejo claras las cosas._

_- Kanda deja de molestar a Lavi._

_- tu no me digas que hacer Moyashi._

_- ¡soy Allen!_

_- tsk._

Tikky había puesto el altavoz en el teléfono, mientras veía con diversión sus peleas.

_-Bakanda… no te ensañes con él._

_- el se lo busca._

_- Allen- aun moribundo logro ponerse de pie frente al teléfono- ¿Cuándo regresas? Si no lo haces pronto Yu me mandara a la tumba._

_- la estás cavando tu mismo, conejo- ¬¬_

_- solo son bromas, no aguantas nada Yu._

_- perdóname- hablo la albina- me temo que serán dos meses mas- rio._

_- ¡¿Qué?_

_- Cross me dijo que serian solo 3 meses, pero no estoy segura de que lo cumpla._

_- no es justo, Yu morirá sin ti- en tono dramático- deberías verlo, esta mas enojón desde que te fuiste sin decir nada._

_- conejo….- en tono sepulcral._

_- Allen, es hora._

_- ya voy._

_- ¿Quién es Allen?- pregunto Lavi._

_- es mi asesora de imagen- sonriendo._

_- tsk, asegúrate de no caer por la borda, Moyashi._

_-¡¿Qué dijiste? Bakanda._

_- tranquila Allen- pidió Tikky._

_- seguro te perderás- dijo en tono burlón._

_- ¡claro que no!- molesta- hasta ahora no me he perdido…. Bueno- apenada- solo un par de veces._

El barco era gigante, y todos los pasillos eran iguales, ¿Cómo no perderse?

_-…- los tres miraban el teléfono._

_- si eso no pasara no serias Allen ¿sabes?- dijo Lavi._

_- Allen date prisa- dijo Marisa._

_- solo llamaba para ver como estaban, pero…- sonrió- por lo que escucho, están mejor de lo que esperaba._

_- ¿con quién crees que hablas Moyashi?_

_- ¡Bakanda! Deja de decirme así… mi nombre es Allen._

_- tsk._

Se despidió antes de comenzar una pelea telefónica con el japonés, cuando llegara a Francia podría discutir libremente con él, sonrió, no lo había notado pero extraña eso, discutir por cualquier cosa con Kanda, a Lavi con sus intentos de "suicidio" que él llamaba "bromas" y a Tikky, sobre todo al moreno.

**Dalian, mansión Walker…**

Era tarde así que Kanda se quedaría en casa de Lavi, el panda había ido a otra ciudad a quien sabe que asuntos de trabajo, quizá a conseguir nuevos libros.

En su casa…

_-¿no quieres ver a Allen?_

_- no._

_- es una pena que… no transmitan sus conciertos. Quería verla…- dijo desanimado._

_- tsk._

_- ¿no la extrañas ni un poco Yu?_

_- para nada._

_- mentiroso- ¬¬_

_- ¿Qué dijiste conejo?- mirada asesina para Lavi._

_- n-nada…- Un.n- últimamente se enoja más fácilmente- pensó._

Sin darse cuenta, paso un mes, ya eran dos meses sin Allen, pasaron más rápidos y aburridos de lo que esperaban…

_-¿no has podido hablar con ella?- pregunto Lavi._

_- no._

_- hace dos semanas lo hiciste ¿no?_

_- solo pudimos charlar 5 minutos… shonen- sonrió- ese trabajo necesita toda su atención, es normal que no tenga tiempo de nada más._

_- lo sé pero…- suspiro- me gustaría hablar con ella…_

_- ¿sobre el problema con Kanda?_

_- eso y otras cosas importantes- sonrió un poco._

_- me sorprende que sigan enojados. Ya pasaron tres semanas desde eso._

_- Yu es muy orgulloso y la verdad… yo no soy muy humilde que digamos._

_- aun así…. No me has querido decir nada, la razón por la que discutieron. ¿Es por Alma?_

_- siempre tiene que meterse con Yu y darnos problemas….- molesto._

**3 semanas atrás…**

**De alguna forma Alma había logrado volver con Kanda, que ahora pasaba todo el día con Karma, ignoraba a Lavi y Lenalee, su discusión se debió a eso.**

**La discusión se convirtió en golpes, gracias a Tikky y Tiedoll, solo los expulsaron una semana.**

_-es hora de irme- dijo Lavi._

_- shonen._

_- ¿dime?_

_- ¿no quieres cenar conmigo?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- sigo sin acostumbrarme a cocinar para una sola persona- sonrió._

_- de acuerdo._

Tikky se veía cansado y en cierta forma triste, lo había notado desde la partida de Allen, vaya que les hacía falta su alegre compañía.

_-te ves cansado- sentado a un lado del moreno._

_- estoy bien shonen- sonrió._

_- ¿no crees que estas excediendo el trabajo? Comprendo que quieras distraerte y no pensar en la Moyashi-chan pero…- sonó preocupado._

_- no encuentro otra forma, si me quedo todo el día aquí- suspiro- sería peor ¿no crees?_

_- sí pero…me gustaría poder ayudarte._

_- no te preocupes Lavi._

_- ¡ya se!- sonriendo- vendré a cenar contigo los días en que el panda salga._

_- pero shonen…_

_- así que espero que prepares algo que me guste._

_-…..- lo miro sorprendido- está bien._

¿Desde cuándo se llevaban tan bien? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían, quizá las tutorías de historia servían, aunque Lavi ya no las necesitaba tanto como antes, se negaba a dejar de ir a la mansión Walker, además era la única excusa que tenia para estar cerca de Tikky.

Al día siguiente…

_-ve a descansar- dijo Lavi preocupado._

_- ¿preocupado shonen?- sonrió._

_- si te enfermas me pondrán otro tutor en historia, dudo mucho que…- desvió la mirada- ese otro profesor pase por alto las horas que me quedo dormido._

_- mañana es sábado Lavi… podre descansar todo el día._

_- podemos terminar la clase aquí- sonrió._

_- si así lo quieres- descanso su espalda en el suave sofá._

_- ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?- evito reír, Tikky se había quedado dormido en cuanto acomodo su cabeza en algo suave- bien… lo intentare yo- Un.n- solo espero no quemar la cocina- rio._

Un aroma extraño despertó a Tikky, busco al pelirrojo con la mirada pero no lo encontró, después escucho su voz alegando con la estufa o eso le pareció.

_-¿shonen?_

_- h-hola- sonriendo con nerviosismo._

_- ¿Qué haces?- entrando a la cocina._

_- n-nada- escondiendo algo detrás de él._

_- ¿cocinaste?_

_- s-solo un poco- rio- pero no quedo bien. Prometo limpiar todo._

Logro que Lavi le mostrara su creación pero…

_-¿Qué es esto?- Un.ñ_

_-…..- miraba el suelo completamente rojo._

_- veamos- comió un poco._

_- ¡no!- fue muy tarde._

_-…- miraba el platillo extraño fijamente._

_- te hará daño…. Y me sentiré culpable si eso pasa._

_- esta bueno- sonriendo._

_- ¿Qué?- O.O_

_- ¿no lo probaste verdad?_

_- bueno… con la pinta que tiene…. Me dio miedo- rio._

_- el sabor es bueno, solo debes mejorar su presentación shonen._

_- por lo menos me ha servido… verte cocinar._

Después de la cena, se quedaron en la sala charlando de "Lavi y su aventura en la cocina" al escucharlo el moreno solo atino a sonreír con extrañeza ¿Cómo había hecho el pelirrojo para no destruir la cocina? Todo lo que le contaba era… peor que Skinn cocinando, en un día de lluvia con ayuda de los gemelos y Road.

**Casa de Kanda…**

Tiedoll, Alma y Kanda miraban un programa de arte, aunque solo el profesor parecía ponerle atención.

_-Yu…- sentada a un lado del japonés que parecía ausente- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-…- miraba un punto fijo en la mesa._

_- Yu…- pasando su mano frente a los ojos de Kanda._

_-…- dejo de ver la mesa- cierra cuando te vayas- sin decir más subió a su habitación._

_- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Alma._

_- esta así desde hace unos meses…. Aunque hasta ahora se nota que esta mas distraído._

_- él no es así- preocupada- ¿le preocupar algo? No me dice nada, como antes._

_- se le pasara- sonrió- te llevare a casa Alma._

_- gracias- sonrió- pero puedo irme sola, no se preocupe._

_- aun así- apago el televisor- te acompañare parte del camino, es noche._

_- gracias._

Dieron las 12:00 de la noche, seguía sin conciliar el sueño, miraba el techo con molestia, era la primera vez que no podía dormir, estaba cansado pero… Morfeo parecía no llegar a su casa esa noche.

Afortunadamente seria sábado, podría levantarse tarde, aunque de ante mano sabia que Alma o Lavi irían a molestarlo, si bien Karma era de nuevo su novia, no era igual que antes, el deseo de estar con ella todo el maldito día, había desaparecido… sonaba mal pero quizá solo estaba con ella para hacer el tiempo menos tedioso y lento, pero se volvió monótono…

En cuanto a la discusión con el conejo… ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde esa pelea, ninguno daría el primer paso para disculparse, ambos tenían la culpa, al no saber controlarse y… siendo orgullosos, uno más que el otro, dudaba que se arreglaran pronto las cosas.

¿Desde cuándo estaba así? Ese no era él, ¿Qué le pasaba? Suspiro con pesadez, cerró los ojos esperando poder dormir, con la brisa nocturna se colaba por la hendidura de la ventana, hacía calor y la dejaba entreabierta.

Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle, seguramente solo era calor, pues sintiendo esa fresca brisa, se quedo dormido.

Por la mañana el molesto timbre sonaba cada segundo.

_-hola…- sonrió levemente._

_- conejo._

_- se que no…- suspiro pesadamente- pedirás disculpas y tampoco pienso hacerlo._

_- tsk- se recargo en la puerta._

_- pero… no solemos durar tanto tiempo enojados._

_- ¿el punto es?_

_- que somos amigos desde hace mucho- sonrió- es un poco estúpido dejar de hablarnos por una discusión como esa._

_- vaya…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- estar con ese profesor te sirvió de algo._

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver Tikky en esto?_

_- acomodo tus ideas mejor de lo que esperaba._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Yu?_

La mirada de Kanda lo dijo todo, al comprenderlo el rostro de Lavi enrojeció por completo.

_-¡no ha pasado nada!_

_- ¿y no quieres que pase?- entrando a la casa._

_- es diferente- siguió al japonés- Yu… no soy un conejo pervertido._

_- ¿en serio?- dijo en tono sarcástico._

_- ¡que no!_

_- tu mirada lo dice todo…- viéndolo fijamente- cuando estas con él…_

_- b-bueno eso es diferente- viendo distraídamente a otro lado- me gusta pero… eso no quiere decir que… desee acostarme con él…._

_-….….- mirada incrédula._

_- ¡es verdad!- sonrojado._

Ahí termino su pelea, vaya forma más rara de hacer las paces, pero era común entre ellos, no hacía falta pedir disculpas o perdón, siendo amigos desde pequeños se entendían perfectamente, aunque en algunos casos… parecían no comprender al otro.

El resto del día Lavi lo paso con Tiedoll y Kanda, el mayor se alegro de que por fin hicieran las paces, el pelirrojo era su sobrino también, aunque no fuese de sangre, el único amigo que Kanda no había logrado alejar a pesar de sus amenazas.

A veces se preguntaba si Lavi era un masoquista o algo parecido, pues casi siempre atentaba contra su vida al molestar de esa forma al japonés, el pelirrojo decía "bromas" pero los demás lo veían como "intento de suicidio". Era divertido, en cierta forma verlos discutir y amenazarse, pues sabía de ante mano que no pasaría de un susto para el conejillo, Kanda tenía su carácter pero nunca le haría daño a su mejor amigo.

Kanda nunca lo diría abiertamente pero… Lavi era muy importante en su vida, aunque le sacara de sus casillas de vez en cuando.

_-Yu…- acercándose al escritorio- ¿has dibujado más?- abriendo el cuaderno de dibujo- ¿ya terminaste a esa persona?_

_- no…- dijo acostado en su cama con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos._

_- ya veo...- sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿entonces… por que hay un dibujo de Allen-chan aquí?_

_- ¡d-deja eso!- se levanto y de alguna forma llego con Lavi en segundos- conejo chismoso._

_-…..- viéndolo fijamente- Yu…- sorprendido- e-estas son….- Mugen amenazo su cuello._

_- di algo mas y te parto en dos- el tono rojo en sus mejillas parecía no querer irse._

_- n-no diré nada- con las manos arriba._

Había olvidado ese dibujo ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No tenía más de dos semanas de haberlo terminado, pero… ¿Por qué dibujo a la Moyashi? lo peor de todo es que el conejo chismoso lo había descubierto, hallaría una forma de callarlo.

_-dime Yu… ¿la extrañas?- sonriendo pícaramente._

_- no- guardo el dibujo en un cajón._

_- ¿en serio?- ¬u¬_

_- te dije que no- un tic comenzó en una de sus cejas._

_- ¿entonces por qué no rompes el dibujo?_

_-….- otro error de su parte._

_- ¡lo sabia! La extrañas tanto como yo, o quizá más._

_- mejor vete con tu amado profesor._

_- ¡n-no es mi… amado profesor!_

_-….- sonrió con malicia, Lavi no se molestaba en ocultar su punto débil._

_- no me gusta esa sonrisa…- sudo frio- Yu…_

**Casa Bookman…**

_-Yu es cruel conmigo… pero- sonrió- por fin hicimos las paces._

La voz de Tikky charlando con su abuelo, llamo su atención, ¿alucinaba? Entro a la sala de estar sin aviso, sorprendiéndose de ver al moreno ahí.

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bookman._

_- n-nada- sin decir nada mas subió a su habitación._

_- bien, sigamos con la charla, es de suma importancia._

_- entiendo._

Ambos sonaban serios, demasiado para su gusto ¿algo pasaba? Podría escuchar a escondidas, pero el panda lo descubriría, era a la única persona a la que no podía espiar libremente, no le agrado la idea pero tendría que esperar, le preguntaría a Tikky.

Si era algo realmente serio ni el moreno le diría nada, de lo contrario sería fácil enterarse de todo.

Para matar el aburrimiento y la ansiedad por saber, se puso a investigar sobre Allen, la información que encontró fue muy buena y favorable para la albina pero… su último concierto antes de tomar un pequeño descanso, lo preocupo.

Minutos después, Bookman lo llamo debía decirle algo importante.

_-¿Qué pasa Panda?_

_- ¡no me digas panda!- patada voladora estilo "panda enojado" llego a Lavi._

_-….- Tikky solo sonrió._

_- ¿Qué sucede?- sobando su cabeza._

_- me iré de vacaciones unas semanas._

_- ¿de vacaciones?- lo miro sorprendido- ¿A dónde?_

_- no te interesa, con saber que me iré es suficiente._

_- que malo eres… soy tu único nieto._

_- Tikky se hará cargo de cuidarte._

_- ¡¿c-cuidarme? Ni que tuviera 10 años- molesto- además…. ¿Por qué él exactamente?- señalo al moreno._

_- es confiable._

_- ¿confiable?- alzo su ceja- es todo menos eso- pensó el pelirrojo._

_- no te preocupes shonen- sonrió- te cuidare muy bien._

_- puedo cuidarme solo, gracias- sintiendo escalofríos al verlo._

_- la última vez que te deje solo… destruiste parte de la casa- dijo Bookman molesto- no lo permitiré de nuevo._

_- puedo quedarme con Yu._

_- no. Tiedoll me dijo que estarían ocupados con la primaria estos días, así que solo estorbaras._

_- ¿Por qué a mí?- con aura depresiva._

_- no vivirás conmigo shonen- se levanto del sofá- solo me asegurare de que no quemes tu casa._

_- aun así- suspiro con pesadez- no soy un niño como para que me pongan niñera._

_- me iré mañana- dijo Bookman- en la noche. Preparare lo necesario para mi viaje._

Lavi acompaño a Tikky a la puerta, alegando que no necesitaba niñera, bueno en su caso, niñero, ya tenía 19 años, casi 20… vaya… el tiempo pasaba volando.

_-¿lo sabías?_

_- sí, la shojo me llamo anoche. Si es lo que decidieron sus representantes no puede hacer nada._

_- pero es Neah… cantara con Neah y su grupo. ¿No te preocupa?_

_- no, dijo claramente que… no le afectaría estar con ellos en un escenario._

_- Allen-chan…_

_- no te preocupes- tomo su mentón y lo acerco a su rostro- estará bien._

_- T-Tikky el panda…- desvió la mirada._

_- me dijo que… podía castigarte si no me hacías caso a lo que te pida- sonrió._

_- ¿Qué?- entro en pánico._

_- así que… deberás obedecerme Lavi, lo que sea que te pida._

_- ¡no lo hare!- estaba molesto pero en ningún momento se alejo del moreno._

_- un conejito rebelde- acerco mas su rostro al de Lavi- será divertido, educarlo._

_- no te será fácil- sonrió- ni siquiera el panda ha podido enmendarme, dudo que tu lo hagas en solo unos días._

_- son unas semanas shonen, será suficiente._

_- así que… el cordero resulto ser un lobo disfrazado._

_- gracias shonen._

_- ¡no lo dije como alago!_

**Alemania, Berlín…**

_-mañana iremos a primera hora a la sesión de fotografías con Road, después un desayuno con los representantes del grupo, por la tarde la sesión de fotografía para la propaganda- suspiro- Allen, intento darte un espacio libre pero… no encuentro el evento que podamos cancelar. Toda esta semana está ocupada con el trato de "The Arca" y tuyo._

_- no importa- sonrió mientras se recostaba en el sofá._

_- hace semanas que no descansas bien, vas de entrevista a entrevista. Se empezara notar que estas cansada, eso no será bueno para tu imagen. Mucho menos para tu salud._

_- lo sé- acomodo su cabeza en un cojín._

_- bueno, cancelare la comida con…- interrumpida._

_- no se te ocurra- dijo entrando al departamento- de eso me hago cargo yo._

_- Cross… pero Allen debe descansar por lo menos un día._

_- está bien- sentándose frente a la albina- de todos modos, es la última presentación que hará._

_- debo hacer lo mejor…- dijo Allen viendo a Cross- ya lo sé._

_- pero…- preocupada._

_- habrá un descanso entre la sesión de fotos y la cena con los dueños de las disqueras importantes de Alemania._

_-….- lo miro con curiosidad._

_- tendrás 2 horas para descansar lo que quieras._

_- por lo menos es algo- volvió a acomodarse para dormir._

_- Allen, ve a tu cuarto- sonrió- descansaras mejor en la cama._

_- ya voy…- se levanto con pereza._

_- vendré por ti a las 5:00 am- dijo Cross._

_- lo que digas- cerró la puerta detrás de sí._

Estando en su habitación, busco su teléfono celular, quería charlar con Tikky pero el sueño era insoportable, miro la pantalla, dos mensajes de Lavi, el primero preguntando si estaría bien cantando junto a Neah, después cambiaba drásticamente de tema, diciéndole sobre su "nuevo niñero".

Sabía que mentiría al decirle que estaría bien, aun le afectaba escuchar y ver al Noah. Se acostó pensando en que haría cuando se vieran, ignorarlo sería muy maleducado de su parte, pero tampoco podía charlar con él como si nada hubiera pasado, busco debajo de su almohada, sonrió al encontrar el pequeño objeto.

La cajita musical que le regalo Kanda, de forma extraña era lo único que podía ayudarle a dormir y dejar de pensar en Neah, escuchando la música se quedo dormida, pensaría mejor las cosas por la mañana.

**Estudio de fotografía…**

Road abrazaba a la albina como si no la hubiese visto en años, desde ese momento no se despego de ella.

Las fotografías del grupo y Allen eran muy vendidas y aclamadas por sus seguidores pero… las dos jóvenes eran el centro de atención, saliendo juntas en fotografías para la promoción del concierto, las ganancias serian muy jugosas, eso era un negocio seguro.

El desayuno no fue la mejor de las comidas que tuvo mientras viajaba, la mirada de Neah no se despegaba de ella, ni un solo momento dejo de sentir esa mirada observándola detenidamente, sin perder detalle alguno, Road mejoraba las cosas, pues la alejaba del Noah, aunque este se molestaba por el hecho.

Lo que menos deseaba había llegado, la sesión de fotografías con todos los integrantes del grupo, el fotógrafo insistía en ponerla muy cerca de Neah, claro que Road le daba espacio para no ponerse nerviosa.

_-¿Qué les parece una fotografía de ustedes dos solos?- pregunto el fotógrafo profesional- se venderían muy bien._

_- me parece bi…- interrumpido._

_- no…- dijo espontáneamente Allen- no creo que sea buena idea._

_- ¿Por qué no cariño?- limpiando el lente de la cámara._

_- cada uno tiene sus fans…. Además apenas me están conociendo- sonrió- dudo que sea una buena imagen para ellos. _

_- pero si tienes la misma fama que ellos pequeña- sonriéndole- pero si no quieres no puedo hacer nada… bueno en ese caso, doy por terminada la sesión de fotografía._

_- buena idea Allen- sonrió._

_- ¿Qué idea?- viéndolo._

_- ¿tanto te molesta salir conmigo en una fotografía?_

_- no es eso- sonrió levemente- no quiero darles una imagen extraña. Un grupo tan famoso como ustedes, con alguien que acaba de llegar a este mundo._

_- es cierto que tu voz se escucha diferente de cuando estabas con nosotros y tu imagen es completamente diferente, pero… supongo que alguien debe saber quien eres… no solo Allen Yeegar… sino Alice Noah- encontrándose con su mirada- Allen._

_- aun así…- desvió la mirada- preferiría que no dijeras nada sobre mi anterior carrera._

_- no tengo porque hacerlo… no pienso en ti como una competencia o rival, no porque no seas buena… sino porque yo aun te a…- interrumpido._

_- ¡Allen!- colgándose de su brazo- vamos a cenar._

_- Road…- sonrió._

_- Allen, tengo lo que me pediste- mostrándole un sobre azul._

_- ¿tan pronto?- sonriendo con felicidad- menos mal._

_- ¿Qué es?- pregunto Road caminando junto con Allen hacia Marisa._

_- algo importante- feliz._

_- ¿algún contrato bueno?_

_- algo así…- tomo el sobre- por fin…_

_- ¿piensan ir a cenar?- pregunto Marisa- puedo reservar un buen sitio, conozco este lugar muy bien._

_- ¡sí!- emocionada- Allen nunca has probado la comida alemana ¿verdad?_

_- solo una vez- guardo el sobre._

_- te ignoraron- dijeron al unisonó los gemelos._

_-…- un aura negra lo rodeo._

_- cierto…- se detuvo y volteo- ¿Por qué no van con nosotros?- sonriendo._

_- ¡vamos!- corriendo hacia la salida- Neah date prisa._

_- Allen- viéndola- ¿está bien?_

_- no te preocupes Road- seguía sonriendo- mientras estés conmigo no… creo que pase nada._

_- bien, déjamelo a mí._

_- gracias._

_- no quiero verte de nuevo triste- miro el piso- aunque Neah sea mi tío favorito… no tiene derecho._

_- Neah…- miro a Allen- ¿no vienes?_

_- ya voy- sonrió levemente._

Aun seguía sintiendo emoción al escuchar a la albina nombrándolo, se sentía como "niño enamorado por primera vez" Allen no había cambiado, físicamente se veía mucho mejor que antes, pero su actitud… seguía siendo la misma persona amable que le gustaba, dudaba que algún día dejara de ser la mujer que más amaba.

No era la primera vez que Road o los gemelos lo interrumpían cuando estaba a solas con Allen, siempre que iba a decir algo importante llegaban, ¿se ponían de acuerdo para arruinar el momento? Aunque no veía oportunidad con la albina, pues solía evitar su mirada, podía leerla fácilmente pero lo evitaba, acaso ella… ¿sentía algo por él aun? Debía descubrirlo antes de que se separaran de nuevo.

La cena fue divertida, incluso para Marisa que a penas los conocía, las ocurrencias extrañas y los coros al hablar de Jasdero y Devitto, Road los "torturaba" aunque era divertido verlos pidiendo piedad, no por sadismo simplemente no se veían las intenciones macabras de la menor, simplemente los asustaba.

Neah y Allen eran los más serios en la mesa, pero la albina evitaba mirarlo por cualquier razón, su suerte era buena pues debían irse para llegar cambiarse de ropa para asistir a la cena con los dueños de distintas disqueras que se interesaban por promocionar su primer disco.

**Restaurante… 9:00 pm.**

Cross conversaba naturalmente con los mejores postores para el disco de Allen, Marisa y la albina esperaban en la mesa que tenían reservada, el pelirrojo seria un mujeriego y mal tutor pero para los negocios y apuestas…. Era completamente un as, aunque le costara aceptarlo.

_-dentro de dos días será el concierto ¿verdad?_

_- si- sonrió- tendrás unos días libres. Solo espero que Cross no te consiga trabajos._

_- ¿Qué vestuario usare?_

_- Road dijo que ella se haría cargo, iré a verla mañana._

_- ya veo…- un mal presentimiento._

_- ¿no quieres ir?_

_- será mejor que no…- rio nerviosa- prefiero no ver las creaciones de Road._

_- saliendo de eso… el primer disco saldrá en un mes, dependiendo de con quien hagas el contrato._

_- así que… solo podre descansar un mes- suspiro- pensé que tendría más tiempo._

_- Allen- sonrió- no te preocupes por eso, seguramente después de grabar el disco, podrás descansar un tiempo más largo._

Estando de vuelta en el hotel, abrió el sobre que le dio Marisa, sonrió alegremente, fue muy apresurado de su parte pero quería volver a casa cuanto antes, un par de boletos, el primero era para ir a Inglaterra quería visitar a Narein nuevamente, y el segundo a Dalian.

**Dalian, casa de Lavi… dos días después.**

Tikky y Lavi miraban el techo de la casa, no había nada que hacer, habían terminado con las clases del pelirrojo hacia unas horas, después de comer, se quedaron en la sala, platicando sobre Allen y preguntándose como le iría en el concierto de esa noche.

_-me voy shonen- levantándose del sofá._

_- ¿clases?_

_- si- tomo sus cosas- nos vemos en la noche._

_- te dije que no es necesario que estés aquí todos los días… el panda exagera._

_- a mi no me molesta- sonrió- y lo sabes._

_-….- sonrió levemente y volvió a recostarse en el sofá._

Bookman le había dado la oportunidad perfecta de hacer suyo al pequeño conejo pero debía ser paciente, hasta el momento Lavi lo había dejado estar en su casa por largas horas, era un avance, aunque… por dentro deseaba poder comérselo de una vez.

Conseguiría algo más de Lavi que un simple beso… ¿Cuándo? Esa era la pregunta que no le dejaba dormir en las noches, tenia oportunidad pues el Bookman menor no hacía nada por alejarse de el cuando se le acercaba más de la cuenta, aunque ponía resistencia a que lo tocara de otra forma.

**Ese misma noche…**

Allen se preparaba para el concierto que iniciaría en unos minutos, después de eso podría regresar a casa, sonrió para sí misma, por fin podría ver a Tikky y los demás.

Cantaría a dueto con Road, en lo anteriores conciertos simultáneos, solo ella cantaba, los que la acompañaban solían ser solo grupos musical sin vocalista.

**Casa de Lavi…**

Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, una mueca de entre dolor y diversión se formo en su rostro sonrojado.

_-b-basta…_

_- tu te lo buscaste shonen- sonrió con malicia._

_- y-yo no busque nada- molesto- ni siquiera sé porque te enojaste conmigo._

_- quedarte dormido mientras hablo es razón suficiente._

_- ¡¿por qué me torturas así?_

Tikky sobre Lavi, en el sofá de la sala, torturaba al menor haciéndole cosquillas, llevaba unos minutos así, pero no era suficiente, el pelirrojo lo había hecho enojar y debía pagarlo, por su mente paso otra forma de castigarlo pero… decidió esperar a que le lindo conejito llegara solo.

_-por favor- siguió riendo- me duele todo._

_- espero que te comportes y hagas lo que te diga._

_- ¡nunca!_

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro, dándole escalofríos al pelirrojo._

_- n-nada- O.O_

Cenaron antes de que Tikky se fuera…

_-Tikky…_

_- ¿dime?- saliendo de la casa._

_- no…- miro el piso- nada- sonrió- olvídalo._

_- ¿quieres que me quede?_

_-….- lo miro sorprendido y sonrió._

No era solo su imaginación, ¿por fin podría comerse a ese lindo conejo rojo? Sonrió para sí mismo, esa noche… sería mejor de lo que esperaba, si lograba tomar a ese pelirrojo.

**¿continuara?**

_**sé que habra errores por ahi XD segun yo lo cheque antes de subirlo pero... soy medio chompe en eso repasar lo que escribo jejeje Un.n...(eso todo el mundo ya lo sabe XD) bueno... pense que quedaria mas largo, no fue asi T.T... jajajajaja ñ.ñ**_

_**GRACIAS por seguir leyendo esta cosa que no se si llamarle "demencia" "locura" o "nada que hacer en la tarde XD" o las tres XD jajaja... U¬¬ bien esos comentarios estuvieron de mas... 0.0**_

**_los? y las... animo a dejar comentarios \(0x0)/ y sus jitomatasos Un.ñ... cocos no por favor, mi cabeza ya esta lo suficientemente golpeada (y quemada) XD..._ **

**ProjectDiva: que bien que te guste la cancion ^0^... aunque... Un.n... no he visto el anime completo solo hasta el capi 3 XD... las canciones las conozco por otras personas que si la vieron y me dicen que escuche la música XD**

**Soy YO-SARIEL : gracias! T.T... tu me ayudas a salir del bloqueo de locura XD U¬¬... espero que no me asesines por este capi jejejeje**

**Ai Midori: se te agradece mucho n.n... . leer comentarios asi es genial... tu "ego" de escritor sube XD **

**_bueno despues de los agradecimientos OuO... dire de una vez que las canciones usadas aqui solo las he escuchado por recomendaciones XD espero que las escuchen (no es obligatorio XD pero se vuelven adictivas .)... _**

**_nos leemos despues? O.O dejen sus review! n.n... (proximo capi 6 de febrero mas tardar)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Abrió los ojos con pereza, la voz de Road la despertó, parecía discutir con alguien, lo había olvidado, después del concierto decidió irse con los Noah a Inglaterra.

_-Neah…- molesta- ¿Cómo pudiste? Lo estaba guardando para comerlo hoy._

_- s-solo paso- sonrió nervioso- tenia hambre, además no tenia tu nombre escrito._

_- ¡no te lo perdonare!_

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, la mansión del Conde, se suponía que este había salido de viaje y regresaría a finales de Agosto, por eso pudo quedarse ahí, pero…

_-esté es….- abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

_- espero que durmieras bien, Allen- sonrió._

_- Neah- volteo para mirarlo._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes?- se recostó a lo ancho de la cama junto a Allen._

_- mejor- miraba el suelo alfombrado._

_- quita esa cara- sonrió- no dormí contigo. _

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro de reojo._

_- aunque me hubiese gustado, dormir una vez más contigo, Road me lo impidió._

_-….- sonrió levemente._

_- me toco dormir en la cama del Conde, es demasiado grande para una sola persona._

_- ya veo._

_- puedes tomar un baño, te sentirás mejor._

_- gracias._

_- me sorprende que no despertaras en todo el camino- rio- no has cambiado en nada._

_- ¡c-cállate!- dijo sonrojada notoriamente._

_- como dije… en nada._

**_**** Horas atrás… aeropuerto._**

**_Unas horas después del concierto, Allen se despidió de Marisa y los demás, regresaría esa misma noche a Inglaterra, pero en el camino se encontró con Road._**

**_-puedes irte con nosotros- sonriendo._**

**_-pero…- le mostro el boleto._**

**_- no te preocupes, mi papa se hará cargo del reembolso._**

**_- Road…_**

**_- te ves cansada- sonrió- es mejor que viajes con nosotros, podrás quedarte en la mansión._**

**_- por primera vez apoyo lo que dice Neah._**

**_- ¡sí!- dijeron los gemelos- nos gustaría jugar de nuevo contigo al póker. Esta vez ganaremos._**

**_Sin mas opción acepto su propuesta, sabiendo que el conde no estaría, lo tomo con más confianza, el camino fue agradable a pesar de ir sentada junto a Neah, su presencia no era tan angustiante como antes, seguía sintiéndose un poco confundida con respecto a lo que sentía por él._**

**_-puedes dormir, te ves cansada- dijo sonriéndole._**

**_- solo un poco- devolvió la sonrisa._**

**_- te avisare cuando lleguemos._**

**_- gracias, Neah._**

**_Sin saberlo se quedo dormida, recargada en Neah, quien la miraba dormir plácidamente, recuerdos placenteros llegaron a su mente. ****_**

Tomo un baño y bajo a desayunar. Jugó con los gemelos un par de veces, pero no lograron ganarle.

Más tarde…

_-¿ya te vas?_

_- gracias por dejarme quedar aquí- sonrió- pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de irme a Dalian._

_- ¿Por qué no te quedas unos días?- pregunto Lulubell._

_- sí, el Conde no regresara aun, puedes quedarte sin preocupaciones- dijo Jasdero._

_- se los agradezco pero… quiero ver a Tikky._

_- entiendo- sonrió- te llevare a donde vas- levantándose del sofá._

_- no te preocupes Neah. Puedo ir sola._

_- ¿estás segura?- preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo- sigues teniendo el pésimo sentido de orientación de siempre._

_- y-ya lo sé- sonrojada- p-pero no se preocupen._

Tomo sus cosas, se despido de los demás Noah y se retiro, estando en la puerta principal.

_-si tienes algún problema, puedes llamarme._

_- lo tendré en cuenta._

_- Allen._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- volteo para ver a Neah._

_- espero verte de nuevo- se acerco a ella y le regalo un suave beso en la comisura de los labios._

_- …...…- sonrió._

Logro llegar a la casa de Narein sin perderse, afortunadamente.

_-¿un concurso de música?_

_- cuando salí del internado- dejando una taza con café delante de Allen- entre en un concurso._

_- quedaste en segundo lugar- sonrió Narein._

_- la única persona que logro ganarme fue un chico menor que yo._

_- debió ser muy bueno._

_- lo era… aunque no he sabido nada de él. Se supone que el concurso se hiso para promover a los artistas más jóvenes pero…_

_- parece que solo tomo ese concurso como un juego- termino el menor._

_- me dijeron que vivía en Dalian, quizá lo conozcas._

_- no lo creo, las personas que conozco no tocan instrumentos musicales, al menos no que yo sepa._

_- el tocaba el violín, parece que tengo las grabaciones de ese día- se levanto y fue a su habitación._

_- ¿era tan bueno?_

_- desde ese día Miena… no ha querido competir con nadie más hasta que no logre ganarle a él._

Después de un rato Allen se fue al aeropuerto, con las grabaciones que le dio Miena.

**Dalian, casa de Lavi, 6:00 am. (Horas atrás de lo sucedido con Allen)**

Tomaba un baño, le dolía todo el cuerpo, suspiro con pesadez, no quería ir así a la universidad, tenia sueño, demasiado, de no ser por el agua se hubiese quedado dormido.

_-¿Cómo amaneciste shonen?_

_- mal- sentándose a la mesa._

_- ¿Por qué?- sonrió._

_- como si no lo supieras- desvió la mirada sonrojado._

_- perdóname- puso un plato con su desayuno frente a Lavi._

_- no quiero ir a la universidad- dijo recargando su cabeza en la mesa._

_- come shonen, te dará fuerza. No puedes faltar…_

_- ¡no quiero!- renegó como niño pequeño._

_- no me obligues a castigarte de nuevo- ¬¬_

_- d-de acuerdo, no mas cosquillas- dijo con miedo._

_- ¿por eso te duele el cuerpo?- rio- son solo cosquillas shonen._

_- pero tu me torturas por horas- dijo molesto- además… cuando caí el sofá no fue agradable._

_- fue tu culpa, te advertí que no te movieras y no me hiciste caso._

_-…- U¬¬_

_- estarías menos adolorido si hubieras dormido conmigo- sonrió pícaramente._

_- ¡eso nunca!- completamente rojo._

_- algún día lo harás Lavi- mirándolo fijamente._

_- e-eso quisieras._

Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a la universidad, aunque Lavi seguía adolorido, ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía? Eran solo cosquillas, dolía reír tanto pero solo en ese momento, ¿Por qué seguía dolorido? Debía evitar los castigos del moreno o terminaría adolorido de por vida.

En receso, Lavi se quedo con Tikky en el salón de profesores, era algo extraño verlos comiendo juntos, especialmente para Lenalee, no podía significar nada bueno que se llevaran tan bien ¿o sí? No podía dejarse vencer por el profesor, el pelirrojo ya sabía acerca de sus sentimientos pero hasta el momento no le había dado respuesta, aceptaba salir con ella de vez en cuando pero como amigos.

**Mansión Walker…**

Timcanpy estaba muy emocionado esperando en la puerta de la casa, mirando fijamente la estructura de madera, gigante, a su ver, era enorme esa cosa, gruñía y chillaba, había escuchado la voz de Allen bajando del taxi, al oír sus pasos comenzó a rascar la puerta, seguramente lo regañaría pero quería verla. Todos los días esperaba afuera de su habitación, pidiendo que saliera pero no lo hiso por más de dos meses, en momentos llego a pensar que lo había abandonado pero no fue así…

En cuanto Allen abrió la puerta, el pequeño perro salto sobre ella, dejándola en el piso, era pequeño pero tenía fuerza al subir y bajar las escaleras.

_-¿Cuándo volverá Allen?- bajando del automóvil de Tikky._

_- no lo sé shonen- sonrió._

_- ¿dejaste la puerta abierta?_

_- ¿Qué?- viendo hacia la mansión- me asegure de cerrarla._

Preocupados fueron a ver y se encontraron con Allen y Tim en el suelo, el mini perro no la dejaba levantar, además no tenía más de 10 minutos de haber llegado.

Los abrazos por parte de Lavi no se dieron a esperar, pues desde ese momento no se aparto de Allen en ningún momento, aunque Tikky le regalaba miradas asesinas.

Lavi se retiro pues Kanda iría a su casa más tarde…Tikky y Allen se dedicaron largas miradas, desde que había llegado no se habían saludado bien, pues el pelirrojo no se separaba de ella en ningún momento…

_-Tikky- sonrió ampliamente, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos._

_- me da gusto que volvieras- acaricio su cabeza- Allen._

_- quería verte- abrazo al moreno con fuerza._

_-…..….- seguramente así se sentía un padre, después de no ver a su hijo por mucho tiempo._

Allen le mostro las grabaciones de Miena a Tikky para ver si él conocía a alguna persona de Dalian que tocara de esa forma el violín, pero hasta el momento no conocía a nadie que tocara instrumentos musicales, aparte de Tiedoll.

Más tarde Allen fue a casa de Lavi, quizá podría hablar con Kanda, no es que lo quisiera ver, pero tenía que preguntarle sobre esa música.

_-Así que la Moyashi volvió._

_- ¡es Allen! Bakanda- viéndolo feo._

_- tsk. _

_- ya extrañaba esas discusiones- dijo Lavi sonriendo- ¿verdad que tu también Yu?_

_-….- mirada asesina._

_- e-está bien, no digo nada- sonrió nervioso- pasa Allen-chan._

_- solo vine para preguntarle algo a Bakanda._

_- bueno, estaré arriba- sonriendo pícaramente- no hagan cosas malas en mi sala._

Después de escuchar las grabaciones, junto con Lavi que no resistió seguir en su habitación más de 5 minutos, solo…

_-iré por algo de comer. ¿No quieren algo?_

_- no gracias- sonrió._

_- no._

Lavi se fue a la cocina, comería el flan que había estado guardando, sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo, además de tararear alguna canción mientras comía su postre…

En la sala…

_-¿conoces a alguien?_

_- no._

_- por lo menos has el intento de recordar si conoces a alguien que toque así._

_- ya te dije que no, Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen- #¬¬_

_-….- la miraba fijamente._

_- ¿q-que pasa?_

_- tu cabello._

_- ah- sonrió- lo cortaron un poco, el cambio de imagen era necesario y Cross tuvo la culpa de que lo tenga tan corto- molesta al recordar lo sucedido con el cigarrillo del manager._

_- te ves…_

_-…- lo miro atentamente._

_- más Moyashi que antes- no resistió la tentación de molestarla. Dijera lo que dijera, pensaba otra cosa, claramente no le diría "te ves mejor" o cosas cursis y estúpidas, él no era así._

_- ¿¡Qué!- una venita se sobresalto de su frente. Por un momento había pensado que recibiría un elogio por parte del japonés… pero… no fue así._

_- Yu…- sonriendo- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?_

_- ¿decirme que?- viendo a Lavi._

_- eso... vamos díselo._

_- no._

_- ¿Por qué? es una buena oportunidad ¿no crees?_

_- cállate._

_- que no te de pena Yu- sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Allen por el cuello, suavemente - díselo o lo hare yo._

_- lo haces y date por muerto._

_- no tiene nada de malo._

_- cierra al pico de una vez._

_- sabes Allen-chan, Yu es…- interrumpido por mugen en su cuello._

_- dije que cerraras la boca- con cara de demonio enojado._

_- Y-Yu…- sudando frio- p-perdón._

_- ¿Qué es?- pregunto Allen quien estaba entre los dos._

_- nada que te importe Moyashi._

_- ¿sabes quien toca el violín verdad?_

_- tsk- guardo a mugen._

_- el concurso del que hablas, ¿fue hace 9 años?- pregunto Lavi._

_- sí._

_- Kobato-san era buena en las artes, pero también el padre de Yu. Así que…- viendo al japonés._

_- ¡¿eres tu?- sorprendida._

_-…..- se cruzo de brazos._

_- aunque quisieron hacerle promoción en distintos países, Yu se negó._

_- solo fui por capricho de mi padre._

_- pero antes de eso tocabas diario Yu. ¿Por qué no empiezas de nuevo?_

_- olvídalo._

El tono seco y molesto de Kanda impidió que Lavi insistiera. En la noche, por idea del pelirrojo, fueron a cenar a la mansión Walker para darle la bienvenida a Allen, a regañadientes Kanda asistió.

Lavi ayudo al moreno a hacer un postre, pie (pay) de limón, pues Allen le dio esa idea al contarle lo sabroso que eran los pie que comió en Alemania.

_-sabia que eras bueno cocinando pero… no pensé que hicieras postres también. ¿Seguro que estudiaste para profesor de matemáticas?_

_- estando en una casa como la mía…. Aprendes muchas cosas shonen._

_- ¿la mansión del Conde?_

_- exacto- sonrió._

La familia Noah tenia de todo un poco, Sheryl manager y abogado, Neah y Road estudiantes de arte y artistas famosos, los gemelos estudiaban arquitectura y formaban parte de grupo de Neah, Skinn era cocinero (extrañamente), Lulubell sabia muchas cosas de medicina y actuación (una combinación extraña pero muy buena y útil), Wisely…. Sabia de todo un poco.

En la sala Kanda y Timcanpy se dedicaban miradas de odio, estaba claro que aun no se agradaban, la única cosa en común entre ellos era su gusto por la soba.

_-Kanda…_

_- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesto sin dejar de ver al perro._

_- ¿Por qué dejaste de tocar?- sentándose a un lado del japonés._

_- no te interesa eso- cerro los ojos con molestia._

_- ¿fue por Kobato-san?._

_- no._

_- ¿no volverás a tocar?- Tim se subió a sus piernas y se acomodo de forma que podía ver a Kanda._

_- eso no te interesa, Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen, Bakanda- Timcanpy le dedicaba una mirada que claramente decía "Allen es mía y de nadie más"._

_- estúpido perro- viendo al pequeño can._

_- no lo insultes Bakanda- molesta._

_- igual de enano que su dueña._

_- ¡¿qué dijiste? No me digas enana- Tim también le regalo una mirada de enojo y un gruñido._

Tikky les aviso que la cena estaba lista, aunque Lavi tuvo varios accidentes con los condimentos y los cuchillos, salió sin muchas heridas.

_-¿seguro que estas bien?_

_- no te preocupes, Allen-chan son solo pequeñas cortadas- sonriendo con los dedos llenos de curitas._

_- eres bueno para más cosas pero no puedes cocinar- dijo Kanda._

_- Yu…- con su ojo lleno de lagrimas falsas- reconociste que soy bueno en muchas cosas, excepto en la cocina- emocionado._

_- no lo dije con esa intención, idiota-#¬¬_

Terminaron la cena, lavaron los platos usados, en la sala, Timcanpy devoraba muy felizmente su pedazo de pie de limón.

_-¿no le hará daño Allen?- pregunto Lavi viendo como el perrito comía felizmente a un lado de los pies de su dueña._

_- no te preocupes- sonriendo._

Allen, como era de suponer fue quien mas comió pie, Lavi tomo dos pedazos y Tikky uno, pues con la cena anterior había tenido suficiente.

_-Bakanda._

_- Moyashi._

_- se caballeroso y démelo._

_- tu ya comiste mucho Moyashi, te pondrás como globo._

_- es nunca pasara, siempre hay espacio para el postre._

_- olvídalo._

_- si comes mas, tus admiradoras dejaran de quererte._

_- eso quisieras, enana._

_- ¡que no me digas así!_

_- lo extrañaba tanto- dijo Lavi sonriendo ampliamente._

_- adiós a los días de paz- suspiro- pero… lo admito también me da gusto verlos así._

Para que dejaran de pelear, Lavi tomo el ultimo pedazo, ganándose las miradas asesinas de sus dos amigos, Tikky se hiso a un lado sonriendo, aunque quisiera hacer algo, conocía a Allen, cuando se trataba a de comida, absolutamente nadie podía con ella, ni siquiera Mana fue capaz de calmarla, en cuanto a Kanda, sabia lo de su mal humor pero… lo aceptaba en ese momento le dio miedo.

De la mansión Walker salió un grito aterrador, que les puso la piel chinita a los vecinos, que se preguntaron que había pasado.

Después de un rato…

_-¿no crees que exageraron shojo?- Un.n_

_- no lo creo- seguía molesta._

_- hare otro pie- sonrió- no te preocupes- poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Allen._

_- ¿en serio?- con los ojos iluminados- gracias Tikky._

Kanda se hiso cargo de llevar, el cadáver del conejo a su casa, lamentablemente reviviría por la mañana, justo esa noche se quedaría a dormir, bonita suerte.

En la mañana, Kanda esperaba con mala cara a Lavi y a Allen, la albina debía retomar sus clases en la universidad, dio aviso de su gran ausencia, aun así debía ponerse al corriente con los trabajos, seria pesado, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder un año escolar.

El desagrado fue muy grande para Alma, cuando vio a Kanda llegando con Allen, discutiendo como era costumbre, pero iba con ella.

_-¡YU!- abrazándose de su cuello._

_- Alma._

_- llegas tarde- sonrió._

_- tsk._

Sin decir nada más, se llevo a Kanda con ella, alegando quien sabe cuantas cosas; cuando Lenalee llego, Allen se disculpo con ella por irse repentinamente, la china le puso una condición para perdonarla, solo ellas dos esa tarde, irían a dar la vuelta pues quería contarle muchas cosas.

El martirio de Allen dio inicio, sus compañeros le prestaron sus apuntes pero, debía seguir las clases normales, no entendía muchas cosas pero para su fortuna, varios de sus amigos de facultad, harían lo que fuera por obtener una sonrisa de la albina solo para ellos, le explicaban las cosas y le ayudaban en lo que podían.

Aprovechaba las horas en que no tenia clases para irse a la biblioteca para comenzar con sus apuntes, 3 meses perdidos, valía la pena pero… era demasiado trabajo. Además… las clases de japonés eran sumamente difíciles, Kanda tendría que pasar horas y horas enseñándole su idioma.

En algunas ocasiones Lavi le ayudaba, al menos con lo que sabía, pues tenían materias parecidas claro que uno más avanzado que el otro.

_-¿crees que puedas?_

_- ¿tengo opción?_

_- gracias Kanda- sonriendo alegremente._

_- tsk….- volteo a otro lado, sentía las mejillas calientes ¿acaso estaba sonrojado? Ese pensamiento lo molesto bastante, ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿pasa algo?- lo miro con curiosidad._

_- no- respondió secamente, evitando mirarla._

Las clases de japonés tendrían que ser diarias, incluidos los fines de semana, a menos que Kanda estuviera ocupado, tampoco podía ni quería, aprovecharse de él, afortunadamente seguía siendo su tutor, quiso preguntarle porque no había buscado a otra persona para impartirle clases, pero mejor se ahorro las molestias y discusiones.

**Casa de Lavi… 4:00 pm.**

Caminaba de un lado para otro con cara de preocupación, el panda no había marcado en esos últimos días, una mal presentimiento llego a él desde que lo encontró platicando con Tikky, el moreno se negaba a decirle la verdad, solo menciono algo sobre un "examen importante".

Fue a la mansión Walker, solo estaban Allen y Kanda, pues Tikky aun no volvía de la universidad.

_-así que…- sentándose a un lado del japonés- ¿están solos?_

_- debo retomar las clases de japonés- suspiro con pesadez- pero también debo ponerme al corriente con las demás materias- recargando su cabeza en la mesita de centro._

_- con eso puedo ayudarte yo- sonriendo- por ahora solo concéntrate en Yu._

_- no empieces conejo-¬¬_

_- vamos… si hasta hiciste un dibujo de Al….- Mugen se encajo un poco en su cuello._

_- di algo mas…. Y te atravieso el cuello._

_- l-lo prometo- con las manos en alto._

_-tsk._

Lavi observo a su alrededor, al encontrarse con la mochila de Kanda, noto algo que le hiso sonreír ampliamente, no dejaría pasar algo así, sabía que atentaba contra su vida pero ya era normal, mejor dicho, "natural" en él. Discretamente acerco una de sus manos al interior de la mochila, cuando sintió que tenía entre sus dedos lo que buscaba, sonrió maliciosamente y lo saco.

_-vaya…- sonriendo- no había visto estos nuevos dibujos Yu._

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro- conejo…_

Pudo sentir la mirada y el aura asesina de Kanda, aun con el cuaderno en las manos corrió hacia donde estaba Allen, tratando de huir de la furia del japonés.

_-deja eso idiota._

_- deja que Allen-chan los mire._

_- eso no les interesa._

_- no seas así Yu… solo unos cuantos dibujos._

Las manos de Kanda llegaron al cuello de Lavi, de alguna extraña forma, ahora el pelirrojo rogaba que la razón de su amigo regresara antes de ser asfixiado, sin quererlo, soltó el cuaderno que cayó en las manos de Allen.

_-dame eso Moyashi- quitándole el objeto._

_- que malo eres Yu- sobando su cuello._

_- ¿puede verlos?- pregunto sonriendo._

_- ….- la miraron._

Antes de prestarle el cuaderno, arranco una hoja en específico.

_-que cambio Yu- murmuro Lavi a su lado- no será que…- viéndolo detenidamente._

_- no- dijo secamente._

_- ¿en serio?_

_- cállate de una vez._

_- lo descubriré- sonriendo- bueno, Allen-chan- sentándose a su lado- déjame verlos también a mí._

_- Kanda- viéndolo fijamente._

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- no sabía que te gustara Lenalee- sonrió._

_- ¿Qué?- alzo una ceja._

_- ¿Por qué tienes dibujos de ella Yu?- ¬¬_

_- tsk._

_- yo pensaba que te gustaba Al…- fue golpeado por el mango Mugen._

_- cierra el pico, idiota- molesto._

_- ¿entonces por qué la dibujaste? Recuerdo que solo…- sobando su cabeza- retratas lo que te interesa._

_- no me gusta ese tipo de mujeres- dijo molesto._

_- pero no es razón suficiente, Yu._

_- ese medico loco._

_- ¿Komui?- sonrió- si, tiene más sentido._

Después de unos minutos Tikky llego, no tendría clase con Lavi pues el menor debía tender la biblioteca en usencia del panda, tenía la ayuda de sus trabajadores pero… tampoco podía desatender su patrimonio, o eso decía su abuelo.

Más tarde, Allen y Tikky preparaban la comida, mientras Kanda revisaba el trabajo de la albina.

_-¿Qué Bookman está enfermo?- pregunto Allen._

_- no sabe exactamente que es._

_- ¿Por qué no le dijo nada a Lavi?_

_- no quiere preocuparlo, al menos quiere saber que enfermedad tiene._

_- ¿no se lo dirás?_

_- no- sonrió- no es mi trabajo shojo._

_- si es algo malo...- su cara de preocupación no dudo en aparecer._

_- no te preocupes- poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Allen._

_- está bien- sonrió de nuevo._

_- terminare las cosas, regresa con Kanda._

_- ¿estás seguro?_

_- sí. No debes perder tiempo si quieres ponerte al corriente con la universidad._

_- no me lo recuerdes- u.u_

En la sala, Timcanpy miraba fijamente a Kanda, a unos metros de él, el can se preguntaba, el por que pasaba tanto tiempo con su ama, no le agradaba.

_-Timcanpy- cargándolo- ¿a qué hora entraste?- el cachorro ladro._

_-…..- la observo de reojo._

_- ¿Cómo lo hice?- sentándose frente a Kanda._

_- para ser una Moyashi…. mejoraste- Allen sonrió- un poco._

_- ¿s-solo un poco?- n.ñ_

_- tu cerebro de Moyashi sigue frio._

_-¡soy Allen! Y no tengo cerebro de haba._

_- compruébalo._

_- dejen de discutir- sonrió- por lo menos mejoraste shojo._

_-…- dejo a Tim en el piso._

Al parecer de Allen, Kanda estaba un poco ausente, no la regañaba como solía hacerlo siempre.

_-¿Qué?_

_- n-nada- sin quererlo se quedo observándolo, como si fuese posible saber lo que pensaba._

_- concéntrate Moyashi. No pienso estar aquí más tiempo._

_- se supone que eres mi profesor- ¬¬_

_- no de tiempo completo- una venita se sobresalto de su frente._

_- si tienes algo que hacer, puedes irte._

_- tsk- masajeo sus sienes con molestia- date prisa._

Más tarde, Kanda se retiro pues debía hacer algunas cosas.

_-te ves preocupada._

_- ¿en serio?- sonrió- ¿Por qué estaría preocupada?_

_- quizá… por el shonen._

_- ¿Kanda?- lo miro- lo vi un poco… extraño pero… si le pregunto me insultara como siempre._

_- ¿Cuándo debes irte para grabar el disco?_

_- en dos semanas- suspiro con pesadez- espero no perder mucho tiempo. Aunque gracias a Marisa-san, adelantamos la fecha para grabarlo- sonriendo._

_- tómatelo con calma, shojo- sonriendo- no quiero que te enfermes por sobre exigirte._

_- no te preocupes._

_- la grabación del disco será en ¿Dalian?_

_- no. Marisa-san me dijo que sería en una ciudad después de Mashumaro… creo que se llama "Mer Émeraude"._

_- vaya… iré contigo, me gustaría conocer ese famoso lugar._

_- ¿es tan famoso?_

_- su mar de color esmeralda es único, por eso el nombre._

_- quizá puede llevar a Lavi y Lenalee. A Bakanda le vendría bien salir de Dalian- sonriendo._

Pasaron unos días, Allen y Lavi fueron a casa de Kanda, pues este había faltado 4 días seguidos, nada común en él, ambos estaban preocupados aunque la albina no lo dijo.

_-Hola Tiedoll-san- sonriendo ampliamente._

_- Lavi, Allen-chan- sonrió- pasen._

_- ¿está Yu?_

_- está dormido._

_- ¿Qué?- o.o_

_- pero son las 3:00 pm- dijo Allen._

_-no dormimos mucho anoche, haremos un viaje con los pequeñas de la primaria._

_- ¿A dónde? ¿Podre ir con ustedes?- pregunto emocionado Lavi._

_- iremos en dos semanas a Mer Ésmeraude…_

_- ¡genial! Siempre he querido ir a nadar en ese hermoso mar- con ojos ilusionados._

_- ¿no quieres ir Allen-chan?_

_- ¿eh?- sonrió- iré en unos días._

_-¿en serio?- sorprendido._

_- pensaba decirles- sonriendo mas- pero sería mejor ir junto con Tiedoll-san y los pequeños._

_-¿a qué iras?_

_- grabare mi disco ahí._

_- ¡tu primer disco de solista!_

_- sí._

_- ¡será el primero en comprarlo! Te lo prometo._

Kanda bajo, pues el escándalo que tenia Lavi, alejo su deseo de dormir.

_-¿A dónde vas Yu-kun?_

_- llegare en la noche- sin decir nada más se fue._

_- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Lavi._

_- ha estado así desde hace días- sonó preocupado- parece que… tiene problemas con Alma._

_- ¿Cuándo no?- #¬¬_

Caminaba hacía la casa de Alma, tenía las ideas revueltas, era la primera vez que se sentía confundido de esa forma.

La morena lo esperaba afuera de su casa, con rostro de angustia y preocupación, algo no estaba bien, no era común que Kanda le mandase mensaje repentinamente, pidiéndole "hablar"; sus padres estaban de viaje, como de costumbre, su abuelo en el restaurante.

_-¿de qué querías hablarme?- cuando lo vio llegar, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

_- aquí no._

_- ¿quieres terminar de nuevo?- dijo con tristeza en su voz._

_- solo te pedí hablar, Alma._

Fueron al parque 19, donde todo había comenzado, absolutamente todo, ahí se conocieron cuando eran pequeños, en una fiesta de unos vecinos, sus "bodas de oro" o algo parecido, realmente no le dio importancia a eso, tenía 7 años y Alma 6.

_-¿y bien?- tomo asiento en la banca cerca de ellos._

_-….- se sentó a su lado._

_- ¿Yu?- viéndolo con preocupación._

_-….- suspiro pesadamente._

_- ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?_

_- Alma- la miro fijamente._

**_En la boda… (12 años atrás)_**

**_Lavi y Kanda veían a los patos nadando en la fuente, era extraño poder ver a esos animales en Dalian._**

**_-quiero ser un pato- sonriendo ampliamente- ¿tu no Yu?_**

**_- no- viendo a su amigo pelirrojo de forma extraña._**

**_- ¿Por qué?- sonó desilusionado._**

**_- ¿para qué quiero ser un pato?_**

**_- para nadar también como ellos- con los ojos iluminados- así no me daría miedo ir a nadar con mi abuelo._**

**_Unos parientes de los festejados llegaron, acababan de mudarse de Japón, sus viajes eran constantes, por lo que no podían dejar solos a sus hijos tanto tiempo, por lo que su abuelo los cuidaría cuando no estuvieran._**

**_En un principio Alma le pareció la copia femenina de Lavi, pues ambos se empeñaban en molestarlo, y decirle Yu, solo sus padres podían decirle de ese modo, aunque… de la nada ni a ellos los dejaba nombrarlo así._**

**_El pelirrojo parecía llevarse muy bien con ella, pues tenían casi las mismas ideas, excepto lo del intento de suicidio al molestarlo más de la cuenta (solo Lavi)._**

**_En la primaria Kanda y Alma se hicieron muy buenos amigos, el año en que Lavi se marcho por petición de sus padres, a un extraño internado en Inglaterra._**

**_Aunque se las arreglo para durar solo un mes dentro de ese lugar, su actitud cambio mucho, los primeros días claro, pues unas semanas después era el mismo conejo alegre y molesto._**

**_En la secundaria, Kanda comenzó a salir con Alma, Lavi se sentía un poco ignorado pero no podía hacer nada….todo iba bien, 4 años juntos, ninguno de los tres pensó que duraría tanto, pues normalmente estaban en desacuerdo, Kanda era muy serio y a la joven le faltaba serenidad._**

**_Cerca de terminar la preparatoria, hubo una fuerte discusión entre los dos japoneses, "rumores" sobre Alma y otro chico de su salón, Lavi fue el primero en enterarse pero, Kanda no lo creyó._**

**_Desde ese momento comenzó el "juego" (como le decía Lavi) de Alma, terminaba con Yu, pasaban unos meses y volvían, el tiempo no pasaba en vano para ella, pues conocía a muchos jóvenes que deseaban tener una relación seria con Karma._**

**De vuelta a la actualidad…**

_-¿darnos un tiempo?- dijo molesta._

_- no hagas una de tus escenas Alma._

_- no son "mis escenas" ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?_

_-…..- cerró los ojos, seria mas difícil de lo que pensó._

_- ¿te gusta alguien más? Estamos bien Yu- se levanto de la banca- no podemos terminar de nuevo._

_- desde hace mucho dejo de funcionar._

_- no es cierto._

_- tu lo dejaste claro- la miro._

_- ¿yo? Seguramente Lavi te metió esas ideas extrañas._

_- no me dijo nada- se puso de pie._

_- Yu- abrazándose de su brazo- no puedes, dame más razones para terminar esto._

_- Alma, no lo hagas más difícil._

_- ¿lo ves? Aun sientes algo por mí, igual que yo por ti._

_- no es lo mismo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- no es el mismo sentimiento…_

_- ¿Por qué? no me digas el típico "date tiempo de conocer a otras personas" yo solo quiero estar contigo Yu._

_-…- mordió sus labios._

_- Yu, piénsalo bien, por favor._

_- ¿Qué lo piense bien?- sonrió con burla- ¿Qué debo pensar?_

_-….….- lo miro con extrañeza._

_- me queda claro que esta relación, no sirve desde hace mucho._

_- Yu._

_- me tuviste como un idiota detrás de ti por mucho tiempo._

_- e-eso no es cierto._

_- estas ultima veces no lo tomabas en serio, quise… pensar que podría volver a funcionar pero veo que no._

_- no pienses eso Yu._

_- olvídalo._

_- ¡no puedes!- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos._

_- no llores- molesto- no sirve de nada que finjas ahora._

_-…..- miraba el piso, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del japonés._

_- no me hagas repetirlo Alma- alejándola._

_- no quiero. Sé que…- sonrió levemente- Lavi y Walker te están metiendo ideas sobre mí._

_- no tienen nada que ver en esto._

_- ¡nunca terminarías conmigo así!_

_-…- suspiro con pesadez, Alma lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, nada bueno saldría de eso._

_- no aceptare que termines conmigo._

_- hazlo tu entonces._

_- ¿Qué? no… no quise decir eso….. Kanda- trato de abrazarlo nuevamente._

_- ¡no quiero nada mas de ti!- la miro con molestia- es tu problema si quieres seguir intentándolo, pero no esperes respuesta de mi parte…. Otra vez._

**Mansión Walker…**

_-¡estoy aburrido!- balanceaba su pie- Allen-chan juguemos póker._

_- no puedo- sonrió- perdóname, ¿Por qué no juegas con Tikky?_

_- me da miedo jugar con él._

_- ¿Por qué shonen?- entro a la sala con unas bolsas._

_- me das miedo, es todo- viéndolo._

_- ¿Qué te hice?- pregunto inocentemente._

_- no responderé a eso- ¬¬_

_- ¿encontraste todo?- dejo sus deberes y fue con Tikky._

_- no te preocupes. Shojo… te irás unos días, no meses._

_- quiero que estés bien en mi ausencia._

_- ¿Qué ausencia?- ayudándole al moreno con las bolsas._

_- un disco no se graba en horas shonen- fue a la cocina._

_- ¿te irás otra vez?- con sus ojos llorosos. Por el momento su ojo no le había dolido._

_- s-solo será mientras graba el disco- sonrió- no pasara más de dos semanas._

_- es muy poco shojo._

_- en Inglaterra grabe algunas canciones, así que tomara menos tiempo. Marisa-san me ayudo con eso, dijo que debía descansar bien, por eso nos adelantamos con las canciones._

_- ¿Cuándo te vas?_

_- mañana._

_- ¿tan pronto?_

_- si quiero terminarlo antes de que termine el mes, debo irme lo antes posible._

_- bueno, te veremos allá._

_- ¿iras shonen?- sonrió- así que podremos ver como nada un conejo._

_- ¡¿t-tu iras?_

_- no lo digas así- fingió ofensa- Allen solo se adelantara unos días._

_- puedes aprovechar e irte con Tiedoll-san- sonriendo._

_- ¿en serio? Bien, me pondré de acuerdo con él._

De Dalian a Mer Émeraude eran 12 horas en automóvil, pero sería muy pesado para los pequeños, así que tomarían un hospedarían cerca del mar, así no caminarían mucho, ni gastarían en pasajes.

Al día siguiente Tikky se hiso cargo de justificar las siguientes faltas de Allen, extrañamente el trato de sus compañeros no cambio aunque supieran de su fama, no hacía falta las persona envidiosa pero la mayoría seguía tratándola como la primera vez que estuvo con ellos.

**Días después… 7:00 am día del viaje… aeropuerto de Dalian.**

Lavi cabeceaba de pie, luchaba con el sueño interiormente, la emoción no lo dejo conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la noche, varios padres cargaban a sus hijos, era muy temprano pero era la mejor opción irse temprano.

El vuelo no duraría más de 5 horas, llegarían temprano pero así lograrían ver la ciudad con tranquilidad antes de dar inicio con los eventos preparados por Tiedoll.

_-despierta idiota._

_- ¿eh?- abrió los ojos- ¿ya llegamos?_

_- shonen- sonrió- ni siquiera nos hemos subido al avión._

_- ¿en serio?- vio a Kanda- ¿a qué ahora nos iremos Yu?_

_- dentro de 10 minutos- dijo Tikky._

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro con extrañeza._

_- te ves diferente Yu- observándolo detenidamente._

_- sigues dormido._

_- no… veo algo diferente en ti pero- bostezo- no sé que es._

Unos cuantos niños iban emocionados platicando sobre la primera vez que verían el mar, o lo divertido de subir a un avión, los demás iban dormidos, Lavi sonreía y murmuraba cosas extrañas, dormido a un lado de Kanda, a quien varias veces uso de almohada, poco le duraba el gusto pues el japonés lo empujaba hacia el otro lado, donde iba Tikky.

**Mer Ésmeraude, medio día… disquera "Esmeralda".**

_-buen trabajo Allen-chan- sonriendo._

_- eres la mejor cantante que hemos tenido, no cometes errores._

_- no muchos, quiso decir- sonrió._

_- te veremos mañana, haremos los últimos arreglos y pasaremos a la siguiente canción._

_- bien- tomo sus cosas- nos vemos._

Busco su teléfono, Tikky le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole la dirección del hotel donde se quedaría, justo al frente de la playa, unos cuantos pasos y llegaban, ahí era donde los pequeños harían sus trabajos de arte.

No fue necesario preguntar por ellos, ya que estaban en la playa…

_-veo que se divierten- sonriendo al ver a Lavi jugando con los niños._

_- tardaste shojo- sonrió, quitándose los lentes de sol._

_- perdóname._

_- seguramente te perdiste en el camino- dijo burlonamente._

_- Bakanda….- lo miro- s-solo un par de veces- apenada miraba al arena._

_- ¡Moyashi-chan!_

Dos miradas perturbadoras se posaron en Lavi, por abrazar de forma muy efusiva a la menor.

_-que decepción Allen-chan- triste._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?- ladeo la cabeza._

_- yo esperaba verte en traje de baño- u.u_

_- ¿Qué dijiste shonen?- mirada asesina "marca Mikk"_

_- p-perdón- sudo frio._

Allen llevaba una blusa sin mangas de color blanca, con una chamarra de manga larga, de tela muy ligera encima, así no expondría su brazo y evitaría los malos recuerdos, (además de no tener que dar explicaciones) un short azul, dejando descubiertas sus blancas piernas.

_-aun así te ves bien, Moyashi-chan._

_- ¡me llamo Allen!- molesta._

Cada niño hacia algo diferente, unos dibujar el mar, otros intentaban, junto con Lavi, hacer un castillo de arena, los demás jugaban con sus padres en el agua, Tiedoll estaba en el hotel descansando, sin dormir bien y el cambio brusco de clima, no le favorecieron.

Tikky y Allen decidieron ayudar al pelirrojo con los niños, ya que se le estaban saliendo de control; Kanda supervisaba a los más pequeños, algunos padres no pudieron asistir pues sus trabajos se los impidió.

_-¿también lo notaste Allen?- pregunto Lavi sentándose en la arena con flojera._

_- sí, pensé que era mi imaginación pero…- miro hacia donde estaba el japonés._

_- cambio…- dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_- si tanta intriga tienen- hablo Tikky- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan directamente?_

_- seria suicidio- dijo el pelirrojo._

_- ¿Cómo si no lo hicieras a diario shonen?- U¬¬_

_- ¡no es suicidio! Son bromas- se defendió._

Una pequeña de cabello rosa y ojos azules se acerco a Kanda con un dibujo en sus manos, por su expresión de felicidad, llegaron a la conclusión de que el dibujo era para el japonés.

Ninguno espero lo que siguió, Kanda sonriendo… ¡¿Kanda sonriendo!

_-¿v-viste lo mismo que yo Allen-chan?- O.O_

_- s-si._

_- vaya…- sonrió- veo que si cambio._

_- ¡es el fin del mundo Allen-chan!- dramatizo Lavi._

_- no exageres shonen- Un.n_

_- p-pero Yu nunc a había sonreído… solo con Kobato o su padre. Y eso… fue hace mucho tiempo._

_- pero no creo que sea el fin del mundo._

_- ¡claro que sí! Lo siguiente seria que Yu sea amable con alguien._

Como si hubiese escuchado a Lavi, Kanda le agradeció a la pequeña y guardo el dibujo.

_-¡el apocalipsis!_

_- L-Lavi tranquilízate- sonrió- quizá hoy este de buen humor ¿no crees?_

_- eso es prácticamente imposible, Allen-chan. Deberías saberlo._

_- b-bueno, cualquiera puede tener días así ¿no?_

_- cierto pero… estamos hablando de Yu._

Más tarde, Allen menciono un lugar donde los menores se podrían divertir, un rato lejos del sol, tampoco es que quisieran "niños quemados". Además podrían comer en el mismo lugar.

Estando en el lugar, no quedaba muy retirado del hotel donde Tikky y los demás se quedarían, un modesto lugar con un cartel colorido con dos copas de helado…

_-supuse algo así- dijo Kanda._

_- ¿tienes algún problema Bakanda?_

_- deberías comer otras cosas Moyashi._

_- soy Allen… es mi problema lo que coma o no._

_- engordaras._

_- a mí solo me interesa poder probar muchos postres- con ojos de estrellita al imaginarse los postres._

_- aparte de enana… estarás como un globo._

_- por lo menos no solo como soba._

_- repítelo Moyashi._

_- adicto a la soba._

_- viciosa a los dulces._

_- Bakanda._

_- Moyashi._

La guerra de miradas entre ellos dio inicio, así que Lavi y Tikky se alejaron un poco, pues las demás personas comenzaron a verlo de forma extraña.

Al parecer Allen visitaba ese lugar todos los días, desde su llegada a Mer Émeraude, pues una de las camareras le hablo confiadamente.

_-me habías preocupado Allen-chan- sonrió- no viniste ayer._

_- lo siento- apenada- tuve mucho trabajo._

_- ya veo… bueno ¿pedirás lo de siempre?_

_- sí._

La joven tomo las ordenes de los demás y se retiro.

_-así que…- viéndola- es tu lugar favorito de aquí Allen-chan._

_- ¿eh?- sonrió- también está el restaurante de Sai, el de Erick-san, el del Sr. Diquen ah… también el de Sara-san._

_- ¿en serio viniste a trabajar Moyashi?- U¬¬_

_- ¡claro que sí!- mirándolo- pero… los dueños de las disqueras son de esta ciudad, así que me dijeron donde podía encontrar buenos postres._

La idea principal era que los estudiantes se divirtieran, cosa que paso desde el momento en que entraron, había juegos, en el patio trasero del lugar.

En la noche…

_-¿por qué no te quedas shojo?_

_- pero… la reservación en mi hotel._

_- me hare cargo, no te preocupes- sonrió._

_- gracias Tikky._

_- ¡yo quiero dormir con Allen-chan!- dijeron un par de niñas gemelas. Desde su acto en la primaria, esas dos pequeñas y Lou Fa, le tomaron gran cariño a la albina._

_- Allen, ¿iras temprano a trabajar no es así?- pregunto Lavi._

_- si… la disquera no queda lejos- sonriendo._

_-te llevare shojo._

_- no te preocupes. No creo perderme de nuevo._

_- lo dudo- dijo burlonamente._

_- ¡déjame en paz Bakanda!_

En la noche, el peor terror de Lavi, debía dormir con Tikky o Kanda, el último era la mejor opción, aunque terminaría en el piso, con el moreno… no quería ni pensarlo.

_-por favor Yu- T.T_

_- olvídalo, duerme con él._

_- ¡no!- entro en pánico- no creo sobrevivir si duerme en el mismo cuarto, peor en la misma cama._

_- no te pasara nada, idiota._

_- no seas así conmigo Yu._

_- deja de llamarme así- molesto._

_- no te preocupes shonen- saliendo del cuarto- la shojo se quedara aquí._

_- ¿en serio?- alzo una ceja._

_- aunque quisiera hacerte algo, no me dejaría- sonrió con malicia._

_- ¿lo oíste Yu?_

_- la Moyashi se quedara en su cuarto ¿y qué?_

_- ¡es no! _

_- no seas llorón conejo._

_- s-solo es una noche, Yu por favor._

_- mañana._

_- ¿Qué?- o.o_

_- hoy dormirás con ellos- dijo tratando de bajar su enojo._

_- ¿Por qué?- colgándose de una pierna del japonés- no me dejes con él._

_- lárgate de una vez- fue inútil su intento de tranquilizarse._

De alguna forma Lavi se fue al cuarto donde pasaría su noche de martirio, por lo menos contaba con la presencia de Allen, solo deseaba que no tuviera el sueño pesado, o sus gritos de auxilio no se escucharían.

_-¿saldrás?_

_- tengo que ir por mis cosas al hotel- sonrió._

_- iré contigo._

_- no te preocupes, Tikky me acompañara._

_- bien- se dejo caer en la cama- ¿Dónde dormirás?_

_- en el sofá cama- señalo el lugar._

_- ¿no quieres dormir en la cama? Yo puedo dormir en el suelo, hace calor…_

_- no te preocupes, Tikky no se mueve mientras duerme con alguien._

_- ¿estás segura?_

_- bueno… eso recuerdo._

_- ¿recuerdas?- Un.ñ_

_- en el internado… Tikky se quedaba conmigo unos días, mis padres no podían, así que él tomaba su lugar._

_- ya veo- sonrió, la relación de esos dos era prácticamente "padre e hija"._

Después de la cena, Lavi se quedo aburrido en su habitación, mirando el techo, la espalda le ardía un poco, estar tanto tiempo en el sol no fue buena idea, Tiedoll le había dicho varias veces que usara bloqueador pero… por la diversión y emoción de ver por primera vez el mar, se le olvidaba.

No podría dormir bien, no solo por eso, la presencia de Tikky a su lado, muy cerca de él, el calor natural de las playas, suspiro con pesadez, se levanto y abrió la ventana, la cerraría cuando llegaran.

Se quedo profundamente dormido, con un brazo colgando de la cama, la brisa era refrescante, si no fuera por su cercanía con el polo norte, la noche seria mucho mas calurosa, quizá… le daría frio mas tarde.

Sintió algo frio pero ligero cubriéndolo, la luz fue apagada y después no escucho nada mas, a media noche despertó, había olvidado ponerse la camisa, pero estaba tan a gusto así… se sentó en la orilla de la cama, al acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, noto que sus dos compañeros de cuarto habían vuelto.

La espalada comenzó a arderle nuevamente, debía evitar los movimientos bruscos.

_-¿Qué pasa shonen?_

_- ¿e-estas despierto?- pregunto nervioso- ¿o te desperté?_

_- no te preocupes- se dio la vuelta para verlo._

_- no pasa nada-  
>sonrió- solo me arde la espalda- rio.<em>

_- ¿no usaste protector solar cierto?_

_- l-lo olvide- Un.n_

Tikky sonrió y extendió su mano hacia uno de los cajones, de principio Lavi se negó a que le pusiera la crema que serviría para aliviar su irritación de espalda, pero… el dolor sería peor en la mañana, incluso Tiedoll le negaría acercarse al mar, o terminaría completamente quemado.

La frescura de la crema y el ligero roce de las manos de Tikky, lo relajaron, al grado de comenzar a dormirse, pero antes de eso, el moreno le dio la camisa que había dejado olvidada en el suelo, sería mejor si la crema se quedaba en algo que usaba, la desagradable sensación de quedarse pegado en las cobijas por sudor o por alguna crema, fue razón suficiente, sería menos incomodo esa sensación en su camisa.

_-g-gracias._

_- mañana debes ponerte protector solar shonen._

_- ya lo sé- sonrió- tratare de no olvidarlo._

Los dos miraron a Allen, que murmuraba algo, de la nada cayo del sofá cama, despertando.

_-¿e-estas bien shojo?- Un.n_

_- s-si- tallando sus ojos._

_- ¿Qué estabas soñando Allen-chan?- le ayudo a parase._

_- estaba comiendo algo delicioso._

_- no me iras a decir que tienes hambre- dijo Tikky._

_- un poco._

_- imagine algo así._

_- tienes suerte Allen-chan- sonriendo- la recepcionista me dijo que el restaurante del hotel no cierra en toda la noche._

_- ¿en serio?- sus ojos se iluminaron._

_- sí, puedo acompañarte._

_- no te preocupes, iré sola._

_- ¿segura?_

_- dudo mucho perderme- abriendo la puerta- regreso en unos minutos._

Ambos se quedaron preocupados, cuando decía "no me perderé" era razón para no confiar en Allen, pues le pasaba lo contrario de sus palabras.

_-¿estará bien?- pregunto Lavi._

_- lo único que puede pasar es que… entre en otra habitación._

_- ¿y eso no es peligroso?_

_-…- reflexiono un poco- tienes razón- U-.-_

Allen bajo por el ascensor, sonriendo entro al restaurante, había algunas personas cenando, quizá por sus trabajos llegaban a esa hora, o como ella, les dio hambre a media noche.

_-Allen-chan…- hablo Tiedoll, para su sorpresa también había bajado._

_- Tiedoll-san- sonrió- ¿viene a comer también?_

_- no- sonrió- pensé que Yu-kun estaría aquí._

_- ¿no está en su cuarto?_

_- salió hace una hora… me preocupa._

_- le ayudare a buscarlo._

_- no te preocupes, come tranquila._

_- Tiedoll-san ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunto el gerente del hotel._

_- no, todo está bien- contesto amablemente._

_- si tiene algún problema dígame, le ayudaremos en lo que sea._

_- gracias- el gerente hiso una reverencia y se retiro._

_- es famoso Tiedoll-san- no era muy común esa amabilidad en los gerentes._

_- fue uno de mis estudiantes- sentándose a un lado de Allen- hace algunos años, para el arte no hay edades._

_- ¿no quiere un poco?- mostrándole un postre._

_- ahora que lo pienso… no cene- rio- aceptare tu invitación Allen-chan. Esperare a Yu-kun otro rato._

Terminaron de cenar, Allen buscaría a Kanda, pues Tiedoll se veía sumamente cansado, le costó trabajo hacerlo subir a su habitación para que descansara pero al final lo logro.

Salió del hotel, una brisa fría le hiso abrazarse a sí misma, recordó lo que Lavi le había dicho, sobre la influencia que tenia la ubicación del continente, su cercanía con el polo norte, era normal que hiciera frio por las noches.

Bajo las escaleras que daban a la playa, Kanda solía buscar la soledad, incluso en la universidad, varias veces lo vio solo, ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto la soledad? Servía de vez en cuando para reflexionar o relajarse pero… ¿siempre?

Un sonido familiar llego a sus odios, pero no eran las olas, busco con la mirada de donde provenía el sonido, camino un poco más, con cada paso se escuchaba más claro.

Observo la silueta de Kanda, tocando el violín, su cuerpo relajado, al igual que su expresión, no lo había visto de esa manera, se acerco lentamente hasta él, quedando lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo y verlo mejor, los ojos oscuros del japonés encontraron la mirada gris de Allen, aun así no dejo de tocar (Kuro Neko No Serenade/Shugo Chara).

Aunque quisiera, no podía apartar su mirada de Kanda…

_-¿Por qué dejaste de tocar?- sentada en la arena junto al japonés- en ese concurso… ¿paso algo?_

_-…..- miraba fijamente el mar._

_- Kanda…_

_- después del concurso en Inglaterra…- apretó sus puños._

_- entiendo- sonrió mientras jugaba con la arena- hacer algo por obligación… es incomodo._

_- tsk._

Platicaron un rato, extrañamente… descubrieron que tenían más de una cosa en común, la música, Mana, algunas comidas y lecturas, también coincidieron en algunas cosas que no les gustaban, ninguno esperaba eso, solían ser completamente diferentes y opuestos.

_-Lavi tenía razón._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- no eres el mismo Kanda de siempre- sonriéndole._

_-…- miro a otro lado._

_- ¿te paso algo bueno?_

_- no te interesa Moyashi- se puso de pie._

_- ¿ya te vas?_

_- son más de las 2:00 am._

_- ¡¿Qué?- se levanto de golpe- n-no pensé que fuese tan tarde._

En el hotel, Tikky estaba en la recepción, preguntando por ella.

_-¿Dónde estabas shojo?- sonó molesto._

_- perdóname- sonrió._

_- dijiste que solo venias por algo de comida y tardas más de 2 horas._

_- hay una explicación para eso- Un.n_

Observo a Kanda, no entendía muy bien que pasaba pero se hiso una idea, conociendo a la albina, se encontró con el japonés que no podía dormir, así que decidió hacerle compañía un rato, solo esperaba que no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos.

El moreno se adelanto, Lavi seguramente estaría más preocupado porque ninguno de los dos volvía, desde que Allen había salido, se quedaron platicando, pero después durmieron un rato, al despertar notaron que la albina aun no volvía.

_-¿A dónde vas Moyashi?_

_- ¿eh?- volteo para mirarlo- no es por aquí ¿verdad?_

_-….- ¬¬_

_- ¡p-pudiste decírmelo antes!_

_- no es mi culpa que tengas un cerebro de haba._

_- no es cierto, Bakanda._

_- tsk._

Habían usado el elevador pero había varios pasillos, una cosa era salir de su habitación y llegar a ascensor, otra era regresar.

Por la mañana, los pequeños fueron los primero en levantarse, quería jugar mas tiempo en la playa, pues solo estarían dos días más, esa tarde irían a un museo de arte marino.

_-despierta Lavi- moviéndolo suavemente._

_- no- escondió la cara en la almohada- tengo sueño._

_- te quedaras solo shonen- sonrió._

_- ¿Qué?- abrió un ojo con pereza._

_- ayer dijiste lo emocionado que estabas con visitar el museo._

_- ¿ya no vamos?- dijo medio dormido aun._

_- tienes una hora para prepararte, los pequeños irán a desayunar- dijo Tikky._

_- aun tengo tiempo de dormir mas._

Al ver la hora Allen se retiro, la grabación comenzaría en 30 minutos pero… debían arreglar la canción anterior.

Kanda y Tiedoll habían salido temprano para comprar los pases de los pequeños seria mejor hacerlo de ese modo, así no tendrían que hacer fila con todos los menores, evitarían también el aburrimiento de estos al tener que esperar.

Mientras estaban en el museo, Lavi mensajeaba a Allen, contándole las cosas divertidas que hacían los estudiantes, le mando fotografías de algunas figuras extrañas.

_-Allen-chan- sonrió- ¿no quieres ir a comer con nosotros?_

_- ¿está bien?_

_- claro que sí. No te preocupes por eso._

Cuando volvieron al hotel, Lavi recibió una llamada de su abuelo.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_- no me interesa donde estés, vuelve ahora mismo._

_- ¿Qué? P-pero abuelo…- interrumpido._

_- paga a la cuenta Bookman, pero te quiero en el primer vuelo a Dalian- colgó._

_- ¿Qué le pasa?- viendo su celular._

_- ¿Qué sucede shonen?_

_- mi abuelo quiere que vuelva a Dalian hoy, pero…_

_- deberías hacerle caso._

_- ¿tu también Tikky?_

_- perdóname, pero… es mejor que vayas a casa._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- no puedo decírtelo yo. Por eso es mejor que vuelvas._

_-….- miro con molestia el piso._

_- iré contigo si quieres._

_- no te preocupes, iré solo._

_- Lavi._

_- ¿dime?- sonó algo desanimado._

_- el que me preocupa ahora eres tu._

_- ¿eh?- desvió la mirada- no puedes dejar sola a Allen._

_- se ira mañana con Tiedoll, me gustaría que se divierta un poco más._

_- bien…- suspiro- iré a arreglar mis cosas._

_- podemos irnos en la noche shonen- sonrió._

_- aun así… prefiero arreglar todo de una vez- rio._

Allen volvió y se encontró con esa noticia, de no ser por la sesión fotográfica para el disco, se hubiese ido con ellos.

El vuelo salió cerca de las 8:00 pm. La intranquilidad de Lavi se hiso más grande a paso que se acercaban a Dalian, ¿Qué pasaba con su abuelo? La urgencia de que volviera, no le agradaba, era exigente pero no de ese modo, Tikky sabía la razón pero no pensaba decírselo.

En el hotel, Tiedoll y los demás dormían a gusto, el día había sido mucho más agitado que el primero, mañana seria el último día en Mer Ésmeraude, fue una lástima que Lavi y Tikky se marcharan.

Allen sentía la habitación vacía, pensó en ir con Kanda pero, seguramente la recibiría con un par de insultos, o pasaría algo mas allá de sus manos, tenía que madrugar, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse dormida, pero…

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_- ¿puedo dormir contigo?- sonrió apenada._

_- tienes tu cuarto Moyashi._

_- me… me siento sola sin Tikky o Lavi- miraba el suelo._

_- tsk- se hiso a un lado dejándola pasar._

_- gracias- sonrió._

_- dormirás en el sofá._

_- no te preocupes, eso pensaba hacer._

Tiedoll dormía en otra habitación, continua a la de Kanda, pero como siempre el japonés cerraba con seguro ambas puertas (la principal y la que dividía las habitaciones) por si a su tío se le ocurría ir a despertarlo más temprano de lo debido, odiaba que el viejo casi lo tirara de la cama por no querer levantarse, esos días había estado muy activo, no tenía tiempo de dormir bien; afortunadamente el domingo seria día libre para todos, podría quedarse en la habitación descansando hasta que se fueran a Dalian.

Pero como buen "gato hambriento" encerrado con un lindo "canario" en una jaula, fue inevitable que durmieran en la misma cama…

**_(Aquí llegamos al inicio del capítulo 1 XD)_**

Los rayos de sol, pasaban entra las finas cortinas blancas sin estampados, anunciando que ya era de día, la habitación estaba en total silencio.

Percibió un dulce aroma, algo que no le desagradaba, todos decían lo amargado y frívolo que era, pero no lo conocían del todo, nunca dijo "odio las cosas dulces" simplemente no le gustaban tanto como a otras personas.

Miro entre sus brazos, de nuevo… una vez más… pasaron la noche juntos ¿Por qué? ni siquiera se llevaban muy bien como para llegar a eso, ¿simplemente pasaba? ¿Por qué tenían el mismo problema? Quizás… solo eran excusas…

Tomo su celular antes de que iniciara un escándalo, frunció el ceño al ver quien marcaba tan temprano, dudo en colgar, sería la primera vez que rechazaba una llamada suya, se molestaría, pero… ¿Qué importaba? Ya le había hecho suficiente mal. Fue casi, inesperado que volviese a marcar.

_-¿Por qué no contestas?- mirándolo detenidamente._

_- tsk- apago el celular._

_- se enojara contigo y dudo que quieras eso._

_- no me interesa- se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos._

_-¿ya la olvidaste?- apretó las sabanas entre sus manos._

_- no lo sé._

_- ya veo- suspiro tranquilamente._

El silencio reino de nuevo, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿No se había propuesto olvidarla? Por eso pasaba la noche con otra persona, ¿Qué sentía por esa persona? Abrió los ojos y contemplo esa pequeña y blanca espalda, su cabello platinado reluciendo con la luz matinal, la marca en su brazo izquierdo le hiso sonreír de medio lado.

_-¿Qué pasa?- volteo para mirarlo._

_- nada._

_- Bakanda._

_- Moyashi._

_- ¿Dónde está mi celular?_

_- yo que se…. No soy tu niñera._

_- gracias por la ayuda- dijo con sarcasmo._

_- por nada- con sonrisa sínica._

Lo miro con molestia pero suspiro vencida, se levanto buscando el aparato ante la atenta y disimulada mirada de Kanda.

Todo igual, desde aquella noche, la primera que pasaron juntos, aunque ligeros cambios se habían dado cada noche, en las mañanas siempre peleaban un rato antes de irse a desayunar y esa no sería la excepción.

No lo había notado pero… ¡no! No podía hacer eso, no, más bien, no quería hacer eso, no aceptaría nunca lo que había descubierto.

_-¿no iras a desayunar?_

_- no._

_- Tiedoll-san se preocupara._

_- ya vete Moyashi._

_-…..- lo miro fijamente- Kanda…- el nombrado la miro- gracias por dejarme pasar aquí la noche._

_- tsk._

Allen volvió a su habitación, tomo una ducha y se arreglo para ir a la sesión de fotos, pero había algo que no la dejaba concentrarse en lo que hacía, había cambiado algo… no era algo tan sutil como pensó en un principio, dejo de darle tanta importancia y se marcho con rumbo a la disquera.

Kanda decidió tomar una larga ducha, el viejo lo había llamado varias veces diciéndole que bajara a desayunar, después de varios intentos fallidos, le menciono algo de que estarían en la playa.

Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, se preguntaba porque no le dijo a la albina sobre Alma… se supone que ya la había olvidado, por eso termino con ella aquel día, sabía que no se daría por vencida así de fácil, pero desde entonces se sintió… ¿libre? Una extraña sensación que no recordaba volvió a él, Karma solo conseguía atormentarlo.

Eso no tenía nada que ver con haberle mentido a Allen ¿o sí? Busco inconscientemente una excusa para seguir ¿durmiendo con ella? No podía jugar así con una persona, haría exactamente lo mismo que Alma hiso con él. Debía pensar en algo, que no perjudicara a ninguno de los dos… lo que descubrió esa noche, lo tendría solo para sí mismo. Aunque era un 90% de posibilidades de que el conejo lo descubriera, aun así seguiría guardándolo.

El juego que el mismo inicio, se volvió una mala broma del tiempo… simplemente había perdido.

De nada servía negarse a lo que era prácticamente, obvio, ¿Cuándo paso? Solo habían pasado 8 bueno, 5 meses desde que se conocieron ¿no era muy pronto? Vaya lio estaba hecho, sonrió con burla para sí mismo, las ideas extrañas de Lavi empezaban a llenarle la cabeza.

Era de noche, ya solo faltaba Allen de llegar al aeropuerto, la sesión de fotografías se retraso unas horas pues el clima no era muy bueno, el sol iluminaba mas esa mañana que otros días, y aunque tenían el equipo necesario, la luz era demasiada, además la albina debía escoger las fotos que aparecerían en el disco.

_-perdón- se disculpo con Tiedoll._

_- no te preocupes Allen-chan, llegas justo a tiempo- sonrió._

_- ya era hora Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen, Bakanda._

_- tsk._

**Dalian, casa de Lavi…**

El pelirrojo tenía el rostro pálido, una expresión que ni Tikky supo leer, se dibujo en el conejo, ¿había escuchado bien? Seguramente era una broma, aunque… el panda nunca jugaría con algo así, ¿Por qué hasta ahora se lo decía? La mirada seria de su abuelo, no ayudaba en nada, una opresión en el pecho no le permitía respirar bien, Tikky solo se limito a verlo todo en silencio.

**_¿continuara?_**

**_gracias por leer el fic, bla bla bla... -.- dejar sus comentarios bla bla bla... XD_**

**_ojala y no me asesinen por no dejar que tikky se comiera el oconejito . ya tendra tiempo XD_**

**_Soy YO-SARIEL, ProjectDiva , Luna Mikk, Vanessa WalkerPhantomhiveKanda, Ai Midori... GRACIAS por sus comentarios ^0^ _**

**_ creo que ahora no tengo nada que dceir... U¬¬... proximo cap... 13 de febrero... u.u... un poc mas y lo pongo el 14 XD.. pero no tiene nada que ver con esa fecha asi que... que mas da? ... _**

**_nos leemos luego! _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Desde su regreso a Dalian, las cosas fueron más pesadas para Allen, ya no solo tenía la presión de ponerse al corriente en la universidad, ahora el estrés que dejaba no saber si el disco se vendería, no la dejaban dormir bien por las noches.

No quería preocupar a Tikky con eso, así que le pidió ayuda a Lenalee, la china podría ayudarle un poco con sus deberes, no iban en la misma facultad pero Komui debía conocer algunas cosas pues aparte de ser cirujano, menciono algo de haber estudiado arte un par de años, por eso hacia sus inventos locos, digo, innovadores.

Gracias a ellos, logro avanzar bastante, le faltaba poco para por fin ponerse al corriente, afortunadamente los profesores le daban una explicación de lo que no entendía a pesar de ser tema pasado.

Una tarde en casa de Miranda…

_-¿podrías ayudarnos?- pregunto Marie, guardando unas cajas._

_- claro- sonrió._

_- muchas gracias Allen._

En la universidad, mientras almorzaban en la cafetería de Jerry, quien, cabe decir, estaba feliz de que Allen regresara.

_-¿ayudar en el restaurante de Marie?- pregunto Lavi._

_- solo serán tres días. Pero… si no pueden no hay problema- sonrió._

_- por mi está bien- dijo el pelirrojo poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza._

_- lo mismo digo- sonriendo._

_- gracias._

_- Allen-chan, te traje un nuevo postre, es un invento mío. Pruébalo y dime que te parece._

Esa era una de las cosas que más extrañaba, los postres que preparaba Jerry.

_-sabe delicioso Jerry-san- sonriendo._

Por su parte el cocinero solamente sonrió y se fue con cara de "ensueño"… le interesaba poco lo que los demás alumnos dijeran de su comida, claro que se esforzaba por darles gusto a todos, pero en cuanto a postres la única que importaba era la albina.

_-le preguntare a Yu… aunque dudo que lo haga._

Como lo dijo el pelirrojo, busco a Kanda y le comento la propuesta de Allen pero el japonés se negó, diciendo que estaría ocupado esos días, la primaria se estaba volviendo muy demandante, o eso le pareció a Lavi.

**Restaurante de Marie…**

El tema principal seria, el aniversario de apertura, teniendo 20 años en pie, con más fama que antes, merecía un festejo.

Miranda dejo en manos de Lenalee la confección de trajes, cosa que hiso sudar frio a Lavi y Allen, la china tenía una mirada extraña que nunca habían visto en ella, no podía ser nada bueno ¿o sí? para fortuna de Lavi, Tikky les ayudaría un día, de ser por el moreno, estaría con ellos los tres días pero la universidad no le dejaba suficiente tiempo libre.

Lenalee tomo las medidas de los tres, aunque Tikky solo lo usaría un día, debía hacer también el suyo, Miranda y Emilia le ayudaron, aunque la primera…no era muy rápida, cocía de maravilla.

**Dos días después….mansión Walker.**

_-eres buena en esto Lenalee- sonrió._

_- gracias Lavi._

_- te ves bien shonen- recargado en la puerta de su cuarto, que Lavi uso para probarse el traje._

_- ¿y el tuyo?- lo miro._

_- a la medida- sonrió._

_- ¿realmente le gusto?- pregunto Lenalee viendo al moreno._

_- sí, gracias._

Las mejillas de la china se tornaron rosas, no conocía bien a Tikky pero una sonrisa como esa, no podía resistirse a la pena, ahora entendía porque al pelirrojo le gustaba el profesor, lo había descubierto unos meses atrás, no estaba segura en un principio pero después lo reafirmo. De todos modos, no se dejaría ganar por él.

_-¿y Allen-chan?_

_- en su cuarto- dijo Tikky._

_- iré a ver si no tiene problemas- sonrió y se retiro educadamente._

_- te ves bien shonen._

_- ¿envidia?- sonrió con picardía._

_- quizá- se encogió de hombros._

Zapatos negros, pantalón azul oscuro, entallado, camisa blanca de manga larga, con un pequeño chaleco de cuello "V" terminado en "W" del mismo tono que el pantalón, con rayas verticales de color blanco muy delgadas, en los puños de la camisa dos líneas negras, una corbata roja con el logotipo del restaurante de Marie en la punta, un delantal blanco con las mismas líneas negras que la camisa, no podía faltar.

El atuendo lucia muy bien, sobre todo en Lavi, o eso pensó Tikky, ya no solo quería comerse al conejo, ahora lo deseaba en el almuerzo, desayuno, comida, cena y de ser posible… también en la merienda.

En el cuarto de Allen…

_-¿Qué pasa Allen-chan?_

_-…- miraba fijamente el uniforme._

_- ¿pasa algo malo?_

_- no…- no despegaba su mirada de la ropa._

_- Allen-chan… me estas preocupando. ¿No te gusto?- sonó triste._

_- ¿eh?- miro a Lenalee- no, no es eso- sonrió apenada- no creo poder ponérmelo._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- solamente me visto de esa forma cuando salgo al escenario… aunque se me olvida lo que llevo puesto. Pero… estando en un lugar tan cerrado y cerca de las personas…- jugaba con sus dedos- me dará pena._

_- Allen-chan- comenzó a reír._

_- e-es verdad... estando en un escenario, no es tan fácil ver los ojos de las personas, y en ese lugar sí._

_- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Tikky- ¿no te lo has puesto shojo?_

_- n-no puedo- viendo al moreno._

_- ¿por qué?_

_- no puedo._

_- si te da pena- hablo Lavi, aun con su uniforme- después de un rato se te olvidara lo que llevas puesto. Además has usado cosas más atrevidas Allen-chan- sonrió con picardía- puedo mostrarte fotos si no lo recuerdas._

_- ¡es muy diferente!- dijo sonrojada- pero ¿tu crees que olvide?- volvió a mirar la ropa._

_- claro- sonriendo ampliamente- estaremos muy ocupados atendiendo a las personas como para recordar el uniforme._

Bajaron a comer, luego de eso Lavi y Lenalee se retiraron; al día siguiente seria su primer día trabajando con Marie. Mas noche, Allen tomo un baño, seguía dudando en ponerse el uniforme, su personalidad cambiaba arriba de un escenario, solo le importaba cantar para los demás, no le daba mucha importancia a la ropa que usaba, pero…Road tenía la culpa, sus "trajes" especiales para ella, no eran los más "puros, castos e inocentes" que se pudiera imaginar.

Salió de ducharse, el uniforme seguía en su cama, lo observo por varios minutos, suspiro, no podía negarle su ayuda a Miranda después de decirle que lo haría.

_-¿estás dormida shojo?- toco la puerta- ¿puedo entrar?_

_- pasa._

_- es hora de cenar, baja o se enfriara la….- observo bien a Allen._

El uniforme le quedaba perfectamente, el mismo que Lavi pero con ligeros cambios, en vez de pantalón era falda, arriba de la pierna, con holán blanco en la terminación de esta, el chaleco también tenía detalles con holán blanco, en el cuello y terminaciones, el delantal era del mismo largo que la falda, medias negras arriba de la rodilla, zapatos negros, y una diadema de holán con un moño azul oscuro del lado derecho.

El uniforme de Allen, era un poco más llamativo por las terminaciones de holán blanco, la china se había esmerado mucho en resaltar a su compañera y porque no, a ella misma. Aunque se había emocionado con el holán…

_-s-solo me falta peinarme bien- sonrió apenada._

_- te ves muy bien shojo._

_- g-gracias- miro piso._

_- vamos a cenar, señorita Maid- sonrió e hiso una leve reverencia._

_- ¡T-Tikky!- dijo molesta y sonrojada._

_- lo siento, no puedo resistir- rio._

Mientras cenaban…

_-creo que me dejaras solo, muy pronto shojo._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?- lo miro._

_- dudo que… tardes en casarte._

_-….…..- sonrió- espero que te equivoques._

_-…..….- rio- seguramente te casaras antes que shojo._

**Viernes, 4:00 pm. Restaurante de Marie.**

Lavi fue el primero en llegar, quería ver cuanto antes a Allen en su uniforme de mesera, también a Lenalee, pero principalmente a la albina, sacaría fotos y chantajearía a Kanda con ellas, ¿con que propósito? Diversión simplemente, el japonés no decía nada pero no se escaparía de sus dotes de observación, en la playa y esos últimos días, observo las miradas que le dedicaba a la albina, no precisamente de odio o desagrado, al menos eso noto en la mayoría.

Además, ¿Quién en su sano juicio negaría tener una fotografía de Allen? Y más con ropa de mesera… sonrió con malicia. Algo bueno sacaría de esas fotos.

Lenalee llego pocos minutos después, con ropa normal pues prefería cambiarse en el restaurante, así evito comentarios desagradables en la calle.

En vestuario de las mujeres…todo era silencio, los demás empleados aun no llegaban, si bien serian los únicos meseros, el chef y sus ayudantes, estarían ahí.

_-¿Allen-chan?_

_- hola Lenalee- sonrió._

_- ¿a qué hora llegaste?_

_- antes que Lavi. Pero… me dio pena salir así- rio._

_- ¿Por qué?- la observo- te ves muy bien._

_- bueno…- miro el piso- no me queda el peinado- rio nerviosa._

_- déjame ayudarte con eso- dejo sus cosas en una silla._

_- gracias Lenalee._

Lenalee recogió su cabello, en una coleta alta con dos mechones a los costados, gracias a la coleta, parecía que el cabello de Allen era largo, dándole un aire más coqueto…

Mientras que la china uso su casual peinado de dos coletas, su uniforme tenia las mangas cortas, pues Miranda pidió uno así y el otro con manga larga, igual seria con Lavi y Tikky.

Cuando salieron, Marie charlaba con Lavi, el mayor se disculpo y entro a la cocina.

_-Lavi- lo llamo Lenalee._

_- ¿dime?- volteo- ¡Allen-chan!_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¡te ves muy linda!- mejor de lo que había imaginado._

_- g-gracias._

_- también tu Lenalee…..de lo que se pierde Yu- murmuro._

_- ¿dijiste algo Lavi?- pregunto la china._

_- ¿eh?- sonrió- no, nada._

Los clientes empezaron a llegar, la china los atendía como si lo hubiese hecho antes, después de todo quería ser enfermera, no podía darse el lujo de ser demasiado tímida con las personas, a Allen le costó un poco de trabajo acostumbrase a los elogios de los clientes.

Desde el mostrador, Lavi tomaba fotografías de la albina, cuidando que nadie lo viera, o su plan de chantaje no serviría de nada.

_-¿Qué haces Lavi?_

_- ¡Lenalee!- guardo su celular- n-nada._

_- desde hace un rato has estado así, ¿estás fotografiando a Allen-chan?_

_- no es por lo que piensas- sonrió nervioso._

_- ¿entonces?- molesta._

_-…- suspiro vencido- bien, te lo diré._

Lavi le explico su plan, Lenalee sonrió, solo se le podía ocurrir algo así al pelirrojo. Después de eso le ayudo un poco, para conseguir más fotos de Allen.

**Escuela primaria…**

Su celular llevaba rato sonando, mensajes, seguramente del conejo. Lo ignoro por un rato pero… el sonido era molesto, tomo el aparato y lo puso en vibrador, así no molestaría, contestaría cuando tuviera tiempo, en ese momento los pequeños dibujaban loa árboles frutales de la escuela, debía cuidar que no hicieran la locura de subir a uno con intenciones de dibujar mejor la fruta…

_-¿Por qué no contestas Yu-kun? Debe ser importante._

_- tsk._

_- yo los cuido- sonrió- contesta el celular. Además… puedes irte a comer._

_- bien._

Tomo sus cosas y salió de la escuela, iría al restaurante de la mujer extraña y Marie, hacía tiempo que no comía ahí.

**Restaurante de Marie…**

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, Lenalee recibió a la persona con una sonrisa.

_-Kanda…- se sorprendió al verlo._

_- ¡Yu!- desde el mostrador- si viniste._

_- ¿de qué hablas?- tomo asiento frente al pelirrojo._

_- ¿no has visto los mansajes?_

_- no._

_- ¿y qué esperas?_

_- tsk, primero comeré, conejo._

_- pero Yu…_

_- no tengo tiempo para leer tus estupideces._

_- Lenalee, puedes descansar, tomare tu lugar- sonriendo._

_- gracias Allen-chan._

Kanda la miro de reojo, disimulo lo más que pudo, la Moyashi con ese atuendo lucia muy bien, nunca imagino verla con ese tipo de ropa.

_-se ve linda ¿verdad?- sonriendo pícaramente._

_- si a ti te gusta, una Moyashi con esa pinta._

_- vamos Yu, no seas así y admítelo de una vez._

_- ¿admitir que?_

_- que te gusta Al….- interrumpido._

_- Lavi, dos nuevas órdenes para Marie._

_- entendido- tomo las pequeñas hojas y entro a la cocina._

_- Kanda- lo miro, no había notado a que hora llego._

_- Moyashi._

_- es Allen- molesta._

_- así que…- mirándola fijamente- no ganas suficiente como cantante, ahora debes trabajar de mesera._

_- n-no estoy trabajando por dinero, Bakanda._

_- solo lo haces para hacer al favor ¿no?- dijo burlonamente._

_- no soy tan codiciosa como tu- ¬¬_

_- una Moyashi con traje de mesera…- observándola de pies a cabeza._

_- no me mires así- levemente sonrojada._

_- así te ves más…- sonrió con malicia- enana._

_- ¿¡Qué dijiste!- #o.ó_

_- tranquila Allen-chan- pidió Lenalee- mejor vamos a atender más mesas- alejándola de Kanda._

_- no se quedara así, Bakanda._

Ordeno algo de comida, mientras esperaba decidió ver los mensajes del conejo, que en ese momento atendía a algunos clientes.

El primer mensaje decía que se perdía de mucha diversión, el segundo lo mucho que le convenía ir al restaurante de Marie, el tercero, lo aburrido que estaba pues no había muchos clientes, el cuarto… ese mensaje lo sorprendió, una fotografía de Allen con el uniforme, sonriendo amablemente, el quinto fue igual, pero esta vez la albina con una expresión tierna, al estar atendiendo a un niño y su abuela, el último mensaje, tenía a Allen sonriendo con las mejillas rojas.

Algo curioso en las fotografías era que… la albina no miraba la cámara, seguramente el conejo las estaba tomando a escondidas. Después de todo no fue mala idea ir a comer a ese lugar.

_-¿Qué te parecen Yu?- sonriendo- soy buen fotógrafo ¿verdad?- dijo con aires de grandeza._

_- la calidad de tu cámara es lo único bueno._

_- que cruel eres Yu- T.T_

Kanda termino su comida, a pesar de las insistencias de Lavi, no se quedo más tiempo, debía volver a la primaria.

**Mansión Walker…**

_-he visto a Lavi muy preocupado. ¿Paso algo cuando vinieron?_

_- la enfermedad de su abuelo es mas… delicada de lo que pensaba._

_- ¿Qué?- miro a Tikky con sorpresa._

_- es algo relacionado con su corazón. En el caso de Bookman, los depósitos de calcio, obstruyen las válvulas, esto no permiten que cierren correctamente, además el flujo de sangre no es adecuado. Esto hace que el corazón se esfuerce más de lo normal._

_- ¿no pueden hacer nada?_

_- hay una operación, pueden sustituir sus válvulas cardiacas por otras, pero…- puso sus manos sobre su mentón._

_- ¿pero qué?_

_- si se da ese caso, estará medicado por el resto de su vida. Aun así es una cirugía a corazón abierto, suelen tener muchas consecuencias…_

_- ¿Cuándo será la cirugía?_

_- en una semana… Bookman estará internado por ese tiempo, lo que recomendaron los médicos fue… que este en observación antes de la cirugía._

Esa semana fue una pesadilla para Lavi, no dormía, ni comía bien, preocupando a las personas a su alrededor, incluso en el restaurante de Marie, el ultimo día, cometió demasiados errores, al grado de que Tikky tuvo que tomar su lugar el resto del día.

**Parque 14… 3:00 pm. Sábado, (un día antes de la cirugía)**

Miraba el cielo, pero no le prestaba atención a nada, sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo sería si Bookman lo dejaba solo?

_-despierta idiota- un fuerte golpe llego a la cabeza de Lavi._

_- ¡me dolió Yu!- T.T_

_- Kanda, no lo molestes._

_- tu no me digas que hacer Moyashi._

_- ¡es Allen!- mirándolo con molestia._

_- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- sonrió- me negaran que…- sonrió pícaramente- ¿están en una cita?_

_- claro que no idiota- otro golpe._

_- Yu…- sobando su cabeza- hoy me tratas peor que antes._

_- tsk- sentándose a su lado, seguido de Allen._

_- Lenalee nos dijo que estabas aquí desde la mañana- sonó preocupada._

_- sí, se supone que debería estar con el panda pero…- miro el suelo- iré mas tarde._

En la plaza, Wind y los demás payasos hacían su función, cosa que llamo la atención de Allen pues se suponía que no volverían a verse hasta el invierno. Al ver al jefe payaso fue con él, quería saber la razón por la que habían regresado antes.

_-dime Yu…- recargo sus codos en sus piernas, con su rostro entre sus manos._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Cómo… superaste la muerte de tu madre?_

_-…..- lo miro de reojo._

_- si el panda se va…- miro el suelo nuevamente, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo._

Allen charlaba con Wind, Tiedoll los había contratado para hacerles una función especial a unos niños de la primaria que estaban en fase terminal, de cierta enfermedad.

_-¿Cuándo harán la función?_

_- mañana- sonriendo._

_- ¿m-mañana?_

_- sí, ¿crees que podrías ayudarnos?_

_- claro pero…- miro hacia donde estaban Kanda y Lavi._

_- ¿algún problema Allen?_

_- no- sonrió- los veré en la primaria._

_- bien, te esperamos a medio día._

_- ahí estaré._

Pasaron un rato los tres juntos, viendo la función de Wind y su compañía, en ningún momento la albina menciono sobre el trabajo que había conseguido, se suponía que debía estar con Lavi, las funciones duraban cerca de 4 horas, contando el descanso y la comida, aun así vería la forma de cumplir en ambos lugares. La operación de Bookman seria a las 3:00 pm.

En la noche…

_-¿Qué sucede shojo?- entrando a la sala._

_- Tikky…- viéndolo con ojos llorosos- estoy en problemas._

_- ¿Qué?- Un.n_

Después de decirle la situación.

_-si se lo dices no habrá problema shojo._

_- se supone que debo estar con ustedes- suspiro._

_- podrías faltar en la ultima hora de la función._

_- eso lo había pensado pero…_

_- no te canses pensando en eso- sonrió- siempre encuentras solución Allen._

_- gracias._

**Domingo, medio día, escuela primaria…**

La función inicio con los payasos jugando con esferas multicolores, aros, monociclos, globos y muchas cosas coloridas que sacaron más de una sonrisa en los niños; en ningún momento vio a Kanda, seguramente ya estaba con Lavi, se preocupo, ya eran las 3:30 y la función no parecía acabar, debía irse pero… no quería dejar a los niños así.

Wind se entero de la situación de Allen así que la dejo irse, tranquilizándola con un "no te preocupes yo lo arreglo, además… debes estar con tu amigo en un momento así".

No tuvo intensiones de cambiarse de ropa, si lo hacía solo perdería tiempo valioso, en el camino un pequeño perseguía una pelota, pero al agarrarla, quedo justamente a media calle, un automóvil negro se dirigía a él, Allen hiso un esfuerzo por evitar un accidente pero… las miradas aterradas de las personas, ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

**Hospital general…**

Lavi, Kanda y Lenalee esperaban afuera de la sala de cirugías, Komui se haría cargo de tal caso, pues era quien atendió a Bookman, en las consultas, para saber que tenia.

_-¿Dónde estará Allen-chan?- pregunto Lavi._

_- no contesta su teléfono- dijo Tikky, que recién llegaba de afuera._

_- ¿habrá pasado algo?- preocupado._

_- dijo que la función empezaba al medio día, a esta hora deben estar por iniciar el último acto._

_- parece que no vendrá._

_- Lavi- la china lo miro, no era el mismo pelirrojo alegre de siempre, ¿y cómo serlo en un momento así?_

_- muy bien- entro Komui poniéndose los guantes- es momento de empezar._

_-…- Lavi miro el piso._

_- ¿Quién entrara conmigo?- viéndolo a todos._

_- lo mejor será que entre yo._

_- ¿Tikky?- preguntaron los tres (menos Kanda XD)_

_- pero es mi abuelo- se puso de pie._

_- ¿crees soportar algo así?_

_- yo… no puedo dejarlo solo._

_- entrare yo- aseguro nuevamente._

_- bien- sonrió- ven conmigo._

_- Tikky- molesto lo tomo del brazo._

_- será mejor que esperes shonen._

_- pero…- interrumpido._

_- es mejor así- le regalo una sonrisa que le hiso estremecer. ¿Qué significaba eso?_

Lo que Mikk no le dijo a Lavi, fue que el mismo Bookman había pedido que no dejaran pasar a su nieto, si algo malo llegaba a pasar, el anciano no sería el único hospitalizado.

Paso una hora, y nada, ni de Allen ni del panda.

A lo lejos escucharon a una mujer gritando como loca, varios pasos apresurados, por no decir que estaban corriendo, los tres miraron hacia la puerta de esa sala, una sombra se acercaba, entrando estrepitosamente y terminando en el piso.

_-¿e-estas bien?- pregunto la china._

_- s-si…- sobando su cabeza._

_- ¿eh?_

_- ¡¿Allen-chan!- gritaron Lenalee y Lavi al mismo tiempo._

_- h-hola- sonriendo apenada._

La albina se puso de pie, el traje de pierrot en rombos negros y blancos, estaba hecho un desastre, algunas rasgaduras en la tela, rastros de tierra, rasguños en la cara, brazos y piernas, las mejillas rojas seguramente por la carrera que hiso.

_-¿Qué te paso Allen?- preocupado._

_- perdón por llegar tarde- hiso una leve reverencia ante Lavi._

_- no te preocupes por eso- sonrió- pero… ¿Por qué estas así?_

_- bueno…- sonriendo- veras… lo que paso fue que…- no encontraba las palabras correctas._

_- ¿y bien?_

_- hacía señas con las manos._

_- Allen-chan._

_-._

_-Allen-chan- comenzaba a sudar frio._

_- rio._

_- Allen-chan- poniendo su mano en el hombro de la albina- no entendí nada de lo que dijiste- Un.n_

_- ¿en serio?- sonrió._

_- nadie entiende el idioma de los Moyashi- viéndola._

_- ¿Qué dijiste Bakanda?_

_- basta- dijo Lenalee molesta- estamos en hospital, dejen sus peleas para después._

_- p-perdón- dijo Allen._

_- tsk._

_- Allen-chan, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, además debemos curar tus heridas._

_- no te preocupes- sonrió._

_- mi casa está cerca, puedo prestarte algo de ropa._

_- gracias Lenalee pero…- interrumpida._

_- vamos- la tomo de la mano y salieron de la sala._

Lavi solo las miraba confundido, hasta perderlas de vista…

_-Yu… ¿puedes explicarme que dijo Allen?_

_-….- lo miro y suspiro con molestia._

Por alguna extraña razón, el japonés había entendido cada una de las palabras de la albina.

**Minutos atrás….**

**El automóvil afortunadamente iba a velocidad moderada, aun así logro empujar al niño y Allen un poco lejos. Las personas asustadas se acercaron, el chofer bajo de su auto nervioso. Había logrado frenar pero…**

**-¿están bien?- pregunto una mujer mayor.**

**- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- viendo al niño entre sus brazos.**

**- bien- sonrió- gracias payaso-chan.**

**- menos mal- sonrió aliviada.**

**Se puso de pie como si nada, noto las rasgaduras en su traje pero no les dio mucha importancia, se lo pagaría a Wind después.**

**-bueno me voy.**

**- p-pero…- dijo la madre del pequeño- ¿estás bien?**

**- no se preocupe, solo tengo algunos rasguños- sonriendo- nos vemos- comenzó a correr en dirección del hospital.**

**Las personas presentes, solo miraban como se iba… ¿Cómo que solo se había hecho unos rasguños? ¿Estaban soñando? El niño era el único que decía adiós con sus manitas.**

En casa de Lenalee, Allen tomo un baño, la china le curó las heridas, que ciertamente solo eran rasguños, ¿Cómo? La flexibilidad de la albina le ayudo a evitar más daño, eso era todo…le prestó ropa y regresaron al hospital.

_- Allen-chan-sonriendo- que linda te ves, lástima que no puedo tomarte fotos- rio._

_-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto sentándose a un lado de Lavi._

_- no han salido-suspiro._

Allen sentó junto a Kanda, cerca de las ventanas.

Era casi inevitable ver las lindas piernas de la albina, la falda que Lenalee le prestó era más corta de lo que había imaginado, la blusa de manga larga con un listón en el cuello le gusto, pero incluso la había peinado, ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en tratarla como muñeca? Suspiro pesadamente varias veces, no solo por la situación, la falda insista en subirse…

_-deja eso de una vez Moyashi- murmuro._

_- no me digas nada, Bakanda- molesta- tu no eres el que usa una falda tan corta._

_- me refiero a los suspiros- ¬¬_

_-…- viéndolo de reojo, sin convencerse de sus palabras._

Kanda solo sonrió de medio lado, era cierto no solo se refería a eso, le gustaba ver esas blancas y tersas piernas, ¿para qué lo negaba?

Los nervios y la ansiedad lo hicieron desesperarse, la cirugía duraría al menos 6 horas, de haber complicaciones serian 8. ¿Cómo esperar? Lenalee y Allen fueron por algo para comer, Kanda y Lavi las alcanzarían después, quería asegurarse de estar ahí por si algo pasaba, pero nada.

De no ser por sus amigos, seguramente estaría volviéndose loco, en la sala de espera, sonrió para sí mismo.

5 horas…Lenalee pedía informes en el primer piso, seguro Komui había solicitado alguna cosa, Lavi mantenía sus ojos fijos en el piso blanco, Kanda tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, mientras Allen comenzaba a dormitar, se había levantado muy temprano para avanzar con su deberes de la universidad.

_-Allen-chan-sonrió- puedes irte a casa, te ves cansada._

_- no te preocupes- sonriendo._

Minutos después, Allen dormía usando a Kanda de almohada.

_-Moyashi._

_- déjala Yu- sonrió-debe estar cansada. Además… dudo que te moleste._

_- tsk._

_- dime Yu… ¿desde cuándo te gusta Allen-chan?_

_- no seas idiota, ¿Cómo va a gustarme una Moyashi?_

_-no puedes mentirme Yu…. Deberías saberlo- sonriendo._

_- cállate._

Una hora más, ya habían pasado 6 horas desde el inicio de la cirugía, ¿algo andaba mal? Miro la puerta del quirófano, el panda debía salir vivo de ahí, aun no se hacía a la idea de que su abuelo no lo regañara mas por sus descuidos.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormido, pero el sonido de las puertas abriéndose lo hizo espabilar, observo a Tikky y se acerco a él.

_-¿y el panda?_

_-…..- evito mirarlo._

_- ¿Cómo esta?_

_- lo… lo siento shonen._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Tikky._

_- hubo varias hemorragias, Komui hiso lo posible pero…- miro a Lavi._

_-…- apretó sus puños._

_- además, al paralizar su corazón, fue difícil que volviera a retomar su pulso normal._

Todo se volvió negro, escucho las voces de Allen, Kanda y Tikky, seguidas de Komui pidiendo quien sabe que cosas.

**Casa Bookman…**

Abrió los ojos, observo el techo, estaba en su cuarto, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se suponía que estaba en el hospital.

_-despertaste- sonrió._

_- Tikky- lo miro._

_- pensé que debería besarte para que despertaras- rio._

_- ¿de qué hablas?- se incorporo un poco._

_- llevas dos días durmiendo shonen- sentándose a su lado._

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro con sorpresa._

_- ¿no lo recuerdas?_

_- solo… sé que me desmaye cuando supe lo del panda._

_- no solo eso… tu ojo…_

_- ¿eh?- hasta ese momento noto que tenia vendada una parte de la cabeza._

_- como le sucedió a Allen, tu ojo comenzó a sangrar. Le costó trabajo a Komui detener el flujo de sangre._

_- entiendo. ¿Allen y Yu?_

_- vinieron hace unos minutos- sonriendo- deben estar en la mansión._

_- ¿los dejaste solos?- sonrió._

_- no hagas que me preocupe shonen- n.ñ_

_- perdona- rio levemente._

_- veo que estas un poco mejor._

_- si- miro las cobijas. Sería difícil superar eso._

_- no estarás solo- supo leer su rostro lleno de preocupación._

_- gracias._

_- ¿quieres algo en especial para comer?_

_- no…lo que sea estará bien._

Tikky salió del cuarto, su preocupación aumento, Lavi lo estaba tomando muy bien, o quizá… aun no lo asimilaba.

Comieron juntos aunque el apetito del pelirrojo disminuyo considerablemente, debería estar al pendiente de Lavi o cometería alguna estupidez.

Pasaron dos días más, aunque Allen y Lenalee iban a visitarlo, no lograban ni siquiera pasar a su habitación, el conejo simplemente no quería ver a nadie, con Tikky se comportaba normalmente pero… ese día fue diferente.

_-shonen._

_- no tienes porque hacerte cargo de mi- sonó molesto- no soy un niño._

_- lo seguiré haciendo te guste o no._

_- ¡no quiero que sigas aquí!_

_-…- lo miro sorprendido._

Lavi apretujaba las cobijas con fuerza y frustración, ahogaba los sollozos que luchaban por salir, se tranquilizo un poco al sentir el calor del moreno cerca de él.

**Mansión Walker…**

Allen jugaba con Timcanpy, Kanda no le daría clases, Tikky estaba cuidando de Lavi, Lenalee simplemente estaba ocupada ayudándole a Komui en el hospital.

No tenia ánimos de salir a ningún lado, ni siquiera se podía concentrar en hacer los deberes de la universidad, subió a su habitación, dormiría un rato, desde hacía semanas se sentía de esa forma, pero no podía decirle al moreno, o se preocupara mas, quería que solo se dedicara a su amigo, en ese momento él lo necesitaba mucho. Quizá lo de ella era cansancio solamente.

Al despertar noto que eran cerca de las 8:00 pm… más de 4 horas durmiendo, sonrió para sí misma, bajo y se encontró con Tikky.

_-por fin despertaste shojo- sonriendo._

_- perdón._

_- no te preocupes, debes estar cansada._

_- ¿y Lavi?_

_- está mejor… por fin deshago lo que siente pero… me sigue preocupando._

_- entiendo._

_- hoy…- interrumpido._

_- ¿te quedaras con él?- sonrió._

_- ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_- se que Lavi no es un estúpido que cometería suicidio por algo así pero… es mejor que lo cuides._

_- estarás bien ¿sola?_

_- dormiré a Tim conmigo._

_- si necesitas algo… llámame ¿de acuerdo?_

_- bien._

Tikky guardo algunas cosas y se marcho; en la noche Allen tuvo nuevamente las pesadillas del internado, su ojo le dolía mucho pero… no podía molestar a Tikky, bajo el dolor con un poco de hielo, afortunadamente no salía sangre, suspiro con alivio, volvió a su habitación, no podría dormir bien esa noche.

**Casa de Lavi…**

Sentía el calor de alguien cerca de su cuerpo, le gustaba ese aroma… Tikky abrazándolo en medio de la noche…

_-¡¿Qué haces en mi cama!- llego al otro lado de la habitación._

_- pensé que tenias frio shonen- sonrió._

_- ¡c-claro que no!_

_- no seas tímido shonen- dando palmadas en la cama, indicándole que volviera a su lugar._

_- ¡no dormiré contigo!_

_- no te hare nada…- sonrió._

_- tu mirada dice otra cosa- U¬¬_

_- claro que no shonen._

De alguna forma termino cediendo a dormir con él, aunque el moreno prometió no tocarlo, seguía un poco inseguro.

Por la mañana, se encontró con una nota del profesor, diciéndole que dejaría comida en la cocina, y si no se la terminaba, lo castigaría toda la noche.

Bajo esa amenaza no podía dejar ni un rastro de comida, no tenia apetito pero la sazón del moreno era realmente exquisito, ¿Dónde había aprendido a cocinar?

**Universidad…10:00 am**

En la facultad de Allen, algunas compañeras de Lavi, le entregaron los trabajos que debía llevar, en la cafetería solo comía junto con Lenalee, Kanda estaba muy ocupado en el club de kendo y Tikky no tenía mucho tiempo libre por lo que mejor comía en la sala de profesores.

La china fue la primera en notar que Allen no estaba bien, le pregunto pero simplemente le respondió que estaba cansada, por no dormir bien.

Le dio los trabajos a Tikky, el pelirrojo aun no quería ver a nadie, solo al moreno pues era quien lo cuidaba; en la mansión Allen pasaba gran parte del tiempo durmiendo, ese cansancio no era normal en ella, algo no andaba bien, nada bien.

En la noche…Lavi trataba de resistir las caricias que le propinaba Tikky, pequeños escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, había deseado ese momento tanto como el moreno pero sus nervios comenzaron a pedirle que detuviera al profesor.

Para su fortuna, un sonido molesto, comenzó a escucharse.

_-está sonando tu celular._

_- aja- sin prestarle atención._

_- ¿no piensas contestar?_

_-…- suspiro._

_- p-puede ser Allen-chan._

_- solo buscas excusas shonen._

_- ¡no son excusas!- sonrojado- s-solo contesta._

_- no es Allen- besaba el cuello del pelirrojo._

_- ¿c-como lo sabes?- sentía esas manos recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo._

_- simplemente lo sé._

_-T-Tikky…_

_- descuida- lo miro fijamente- será cuidadoso contigo._

_- n-no me refiero a eso._

Mikk solo le dedico una sonrisa…

**Mansión Walker…**

Allen miraba un programa, había terminado los deberes de ese día, pero no tenía sueño, pensó varias veces en adelantar su trabajo pero en cuanto tomaba un libro, le daba pereza, Timcanpy se había ido a dormir hacia unas horas, aun siendo pequeño, jugaba toda la tarde, por lo que terminaba agotado de tantas carreras en el jardín, parecería un perro loco, corriendo de allá para acá, pero era la única forma de divertirse cuando estaba solo.

Miro el reloj, eran las 11 en punto, debía irse a dormir pero… el sueño seguía sin querer visitarla, tomo su celular y mando un mansaje, no esperaba respuesta, pero la obtuvo; sin darse cuenta estaba charlando con Kanda por medio de mensajes, todo comenzó con la pregunta de si le daría clases al día siguiente, y así la conversación se fue alargando, hasta que el japonés muy "amablemente" la mando a dormir pues era cerca de la 1:00 am.

Se durmió escuchando la melodía de la cajita musical, ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto? Además era la única cosa que la hacía dormir tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente, cuando salió de la universidad decidió visitar a Lavi, Tikky le había mencionado que el pelirrojo estaba un poco mejor…

_-Allen- sonrió._

_- perdona si no quieres ver a nadie aun… pero estaba…- interrumpida por un gran abrazo del conejo._

_- quería verte Allen-chan._

_- ¿eh?- sonrió._

Adentro. Lavi se veía aun decaído, pálido, de no ser por Tikky, seguramente ni siquiera comería.

_-¿quieres algo Allen-chan?_

_- no te molestes- sonriendo._

_- bien te traeré algo- fue a la cocina._

_- dime Lavi… ¿Cuándo volverás a la universidad?_

_- aun no lo sé- dejo una taza con café, frente a la albina- me siento mejor pero… aun no… con ganas de ver a nadie._

_- entiendo._

_- Allen-chan._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- te ves cansada- sonó preocupado- ¿estás bien?_

_- sí, no veo porque preocuparse._

_- pero…- la miraba fijamente- incluso, te veo muy pálida._

_- no he podido dormir bien, es todo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- lo importante es que te recuperes- cambio de tema._

_- eso será fácil siempre y cuando los tenga a ustedes- sonriendo._

Lavi le invito unos postres a la albina antes de que se fuera, y como "seguidora de lo dulce" no pudo negarse, estuvieron un buen rato en la cocina, charlando sobre lo que había pasado en esos días, la universidad no era la misma sin Lavi.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Tikky.

_-como no te encontré en casa, ni contestabas tu celular, me preocupaste shojo._

_- ¿Qué?- busco en su mochila, 3 llamadas perdidas del moreno- perdóname, no lo escuche._

_- es mi culpa- sonrió- estuvimos charlando un rato, en la cocina._

_- lo importante es que estas bien._

_- bueno- se puso la mochila al hombro- debo irme, Kanda llegara en unos minutos._

_- te ves emocionada, Moyashi-chan- sonriendo pícaramente._

_- ¡me llamo Allen!- molesta- Bakanda me regaña más que antes._

_- es que cada día te adora mas, Allen-chan._

_- le diré que venga a verte- sonrió._

_- dudo que lo haga, si me dejan- señalo al moreno junto a él- iré un rato._

Allen se retiro, debía arreglar las cosas que usaría, así evitaría que el japonés la molestara, diciéndole lo descuidada que era, al no preparar las cosas con anticipación.

_-Tikky…_

_- ¿dime?_

_- Allen-chan…_

_- ¿Qué pasa con la shojo?- dejo su saco y corbata en el sofá frente a Lavi._

_-….- miro la ventana de la sala, que daba al jardín principal._

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- no, olvídalo- sonrió._

_- bueno… es hora de comer._

_- ¿Qué harás hoy? invitemos a Allen-chan y a Yu._

_-de acuerdo- sonrió- pero…- abrazo al pelirrojo por la espalda._

_- Tikky….- sintió escalofríos._

_-….- le susurro algo al oído._

_- n-no- dijo molesto- Allen o Yu pueden venir._

_- no importa- comenzó a besar su cuello._

_- ¿c-como que no importa? Además… s-sigo adolorido- dijo con las mejillas rojas._

_-¿en serio?- sonrió burlonamente._

_- ¡tu tienes la culpa!_

_- bien- lo soltó- entonces preparemos la comida._

Lavi suspiro con alivio, realmente no le molestaría estar de esa forma con Tikky una vez más, pero… moriría de vergüenza si Allen o Kanda se enteraran, no por lo que dirían, sino porque siempre negó querer ese tipo de relación con el profesor, el japonés lo usaría como excusa para molestarlo y vengarse de todas esas veces que lo fastidio.

Agradecía que el moreno estuviera con él, no lo perdonaba por dejarlo así de adolorido pero… gracias a que distraía su mente, se sentía con más ánimos, su abuelo ya no rondaba tanto su cabeza como antes.

En la mansión Walker, Allen termino de limpiar la sala y otras parte del lugar, Timcanpy podía ser un mini perro pero su hiperactividad lo convertían en un peligro para la mansión, dejaba sus juguetes por aquí y por allá, de algún lugar sacaba hojas de periódico y las hacia añicos en todos lados.

_-por fin termine- sonrió- Tim… debes dejar de hacer eso- el cachorro la ignoro y salió de la sala- ¡Timcanpy te estoy hablando!- salió detrás del pequeño perro._

Salió al pasillo pero olvido un pequeño detalle, el timbre sonó…

_-e-está abierto._

_-…..- la vio en el suelo- ¿Qué estás haciendo Moyashi?_

_- pasa- sonrió apenada._

Al terminar de recoger la sala, Tim tomo unos de sus juguetes y se lo llevo, dejándolo en medio del pasillo, Allen lo piso y termino en el suelo, además, al momento de caer su brazo choco con la cubeta con agua que uso para limpiar la cocina, tirándosela encima, debía tener más cuidado con ese tipo de cosas.

Le ofreció algo de beber a Kanda, como disculpa por hacerlo esperar mientras tomaba una ducha, su ropa quedo impregnada con el limpiador de piso.

_-tardas mucho Moyashi._

_- perdona- sonrió._

Todo iba bien, Timcanpy dormía en su casita en el jardín, Allen tenia sueño y sus ojos lo demostraban, luchaba para no quedarse dormida.

_-Moyashi._

_- perdón- sonrió levemente- tengo mucho sueño- tallando sus ojos._

Minutos después, Tikky llamo a la albina para que fuesen a comer con ellos, Kanda fue más por obligación que por otra cosa; cuando volvieron a la mansión, continuaron con las clases de japonés, pero de un momento a otro Allen se quedo dormida.

Ante la molestia de Timcanpy, Kanda llevo a la albina a su cuarto.

_-Moyashi…. suéltame._

_-…- frunció el ceño, sin soltar la camisa del japonés._

Logro que lo soltara pero noto algo, las manos de la menor estaban muy frías, sus mejillas rojas, respiraba agitadamente, y comenzaba a sudar de la frente.

_-Moyashi._

_- ¿eh?- abrió los ojos con pereza._

No supo con certeza que le pregunto Kanda, solo entendió que buscaba algo, señalo el buro de noche junto a su cama, volvió a quedarse dormida, segundos después sintió algo frio en su brazo y este era doblado con suavidad.

_-¿Qué pasa?- tuvo dificultad para abrir los ojos nuevamente._

_- tienes fiebre- retiro el termómetro- ¿desde cuándo estas así?_

_- hace unos días- bostezo._

_- ¿días?_

_- no le digas…. A Tikky- sus ojos se cerraban solos._

_- ¿no has descansado bien cierto?_

_- no- se incorporo un poco- las pesadillas regresaron._

_- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?- refiriéndose a Tikky._

_- no quiero que se preocupe por algo así- sonrió débilmente- se me pasara si duermo un rato._

_- tsk._

_- ¿p-podrías quedarte un rato más?_

_- ¿para qué?_

_- por favor._

El japonés se quedo recargado en la pared, espero a que Allen se durmiera y salió de ahí, lo mejor sería llamarle a Komui.

El Dr. Lee dijo que era fatiga, no dormir bien, estresarse por no poder estar al corriente con la universidad y quizá algo relacionado con su disco, la tenían así, lo único bueno era que seguía teniendo el apetito voraz de siempre, eso ayudaría a que no se enfermara, pero aun así debía reposar, o las consecuencias serian muy serias.

Komui se retiro, no hacía falta preocuparse por el momento, un buen descanso le sentaría bien para recuperar fuerzas.

Timcanpy trataba de subir a la cama pero esta era demasiado alta para él, al ver sus intentos fallidos se puso a aullar, tratando de despertar a su dueña pero no logro nada, intento nuevamente subir, pero sintió que alguien lo levantaba con poca delicadeza.

_-No molestes enano- Tim gruño al ver que era Kanda quien lo cargaba._

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se llevo al perro con él a la sala, lo dejo en el sofá sin mucho cuidado, tomo sus cosas y salió de la mansión.

Cuando Allen despertó, tomo su celular para ver la hora… literalmente se hiso de piedra al ver que era tarde para irse a la universidad, ¿Por qué había dormido tanto? Lo último que recordaba era haber escuchado la voz de Komui charlando con Kanda, después… nada.

Llego una hora retrasada a sus clases, no había almorzado y tampoco llevo dinero, empezó el día mal, muy mal.

_-no te preocupes Allen-chan- sonrió- te prestare dinero._

_- gracias Lenalee._

En la tarde Allen recibió una llamada, el jefe de la disquera, habían pasado solo unos días desde que su disco salió a la venta, pero… había sido un gran éxito, de alguna forma logro colocarse a la altura de las ventas de "The Arca"; sus fans pedían una nueva gira, así que hablarían con Cross, el más indicado para poner fecha.

Un peso menos, pero de nueva cuenta tendría que viajar con Cross, con descanso mínimo, solo esperaba que no fuera en el siguiente mes, quería seguir en Dalian más tiempo.

Se estaba volviendo un habito comer junto con Kanda, las clases de japonés se hicieron más amenas, Timcanpy ya no le gruñía tanto, aun así no le gustaba que se acercara a su dueña.

Un viernes, el clima se volvió loco, el sol se escondió y las nubes grises llegaron, con ellas una fuerte lluvia, las personas corrían tratando de cubrirse con los maletines de su trabajo o resguardándose en algún negocio.

En el negocio de Miranda, la mujer miraba la ventana con preocupación.

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Marie, dejando su abrigo mojado en el perchero._

_- Allen-chan se fue hace un momento._

_- ¿Qué?- miro hacia la calle._

_- pero… no se sentía bien, por eso se marcho temprano. Espero que nada malo le pase._

Cada paso que daba se sentía como si sus zapatos fueran de plomo, podía ver su aliento, tenía mucho frio, sueño, el dolor de cabeza y muscular no ayudaban en nada, para terminar con su mala suerte, había olvidado su celular en casa, sentía la cara arderle, le costaba trabajo respirar bien…

**Casa de Kanda…**

Tiedoll trataba de que Kanda lo ayudara con los proyectos de los niños, pero su sobrino simplemente tenía otras cosas que hacer, debía ir a trabajar, no tenía dinero suficiente, así que opto por ir a uno de los tantos trabajos que tenia. Todos menos el restaurante Karma eran una opción.

_-por lo menos come algo Yu-kun- grito desde la sala._

_- comeré algo en el centro- contesto molesto._

_- pero Yu-kun- fue al pasillo._

_- tsk- abrió la puerta._

_- ¿Allen-chan?- pregunto Tiedoll._

_- ¿Qué?- miro hacia afuera- Moyashi._

_- Kan…- sonrió levemente y se desvaneció por completo._

_- ¡Allen-chan!- corrió a la puerta alarmado- tiene mucha fiebre. Yu-kun llévala arriba. _

Recibía el aroma de Kanda, una extraña y fría suavidad recorría su cuerpo, abrió los ojos explorando el techo, no estaba en su habitación… se incorporo un poco.

_-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Tiedoll, que recién entraba la cuarto._

_- ¿Tiedoll-san?- lo miro con extrañeza._

_- nos sorprendiste- sonrió- ¿Cómo se te ocurre caminar en la lluvia teniendo fiebre?_

_- ¿Qué hice qué?- alzo una ceja._

_- llegaste empapada, bueno eso ayudo un poco para…- interrumpido._

_- ¿estoy en su casa?_

_- la de Yu-kun- dejo una bandeja con comida a un lado de la cama._

_- ¿Por qué vine aquí?- se pregunto a sí misma._

_- no te preocupes, no le hemos llamado a Tikky._

_- no lo haga- lo miro._

_- pero Allen-chan…- viéndola con preocupación._

_- no quiero que se preocupe._

_- de acuerdo no lo hare… come un poco, debes tener hambre._

_- gracias- sonrió._

Tiedoll se retiro, dejándola comer a gusto, el mayor cocinaba tan bien como Tikky, sonrió al ver el pequeño postre, termino y dejo la bandeja a un lado, ahora que lo pensaba, siempre que iba a casa de Kanda, terminaba comiendo ahí, fuera la hora que fuera.

_-Moyashi._

_- es Allen, Bakanda._

_- vaya… puedes estar muriéndote pero no pierdes el apetito._

_-…..- lo miro con molestia._

La miro por un momento, después se acerco a ella, poniendo su frente sobre la ajena.

_-aun tienes fiebre- sin alejarse de ella._

_- Kanda….- observo esos ojos oscuros, ¿Qué pasaba con Kanda? Desde hacía un tiempo se comportaba un poco diferente con ella._

_- lo mejor será que duermas aquí, esta noche._

_- pero…- interrumpida._

_- el viejo se hará cargo._

_- gracias._

_- vaya…- sonrió con burla- no eres tan tanta como pensaba._

_- ¿Qué dijiste?- #ñ.ñ_

_- solo los idiotas no se enferman ¿o no?- viéndola._

_- Yu-kun no la molestes así- sonriendo._

Tiedoll se hiso cargo de inventar una excusa para que Tikky no se preocupara por Allen, además de lograr que la dejara quedarse en casa de Kanda, Lavi fue quien lo hiso aceptar, diciendo que la lluvia era muy fuerte como para que fuera por ella, o que la llevasen, era peligroso salir en automóvil, no, simplemente era peligro salir con ese clima.

En la noche, las pesadillas volvieron, más la fiebre que aun tenia.

_-Moyashi despierta- moviéndola suavemente._

_-…- abrió los ojos repentinamente- Kanda…_

_- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Ponerte a gritar en medio de la noc….- la albina lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar._

No supo que hacer, no la había visto llorando con tanto sentimiento, sus manos temblaban al igual que su cuerpo, Allen tardo un poco en tranquilizarse. La lluvia aun no cesaba, incluso parecía haber empezado a llover más fuerte.

_-¿puedes dormir?_

_- quédate conmigo- jalo la camisa de Kanda._

_- Moyashi._

_- por favor- apretó la prenda en sus manos._

Kanda suspiro pesadamente, estaría con ella solo hasta que se durmiera. Los truenos y rayos, reflejaban a la ventana en el piso. Estaba recostado a su lado derecho, dándole la espalda, no sabía si ya estaba dormida o no, y poco le interesaba, realmente, no le molestaba estar así, vaya "idiota enamorado" se estaba volviendo.

¿Qué pasaba con él? No se suponía que pasara eso, por cada mala acción que tenía con Allen hacia otras 10 buenas por ella, no podía cambiar solo porque la albina ya se le había metido en la cabeza más de lo que hubiese querido.

Tenía que seguir siendo un borde con la artista, no podía dejarse caer en esas redes nuevamente, Alma había sido mucho en su vida pero… en cierta forma, le daba miedo pensar que Allen podía convertirse en algo igual y de nueva cuenta salir lastimado, incluso más que con Karma.

¿Por qué se había fijado en Allen? Ese día, en la parada del autobús, pensó lo linda que era la joven pero nada más, después mostro su verdadera cara, una mocosa maleducada y enojona; quizá si no hubiese sido grosero, ¡no! él nunca seria amable con nadie, aunque se tratase de la más famosa y bella modelo, la reina de Francia, Inglaterra o de donde fuera.

_-sigues despierto- murmuró Allen._

_- duérmete Moyashi- dijo con molestia._

_- no puedo- se incorporo un poco._

_- no estoy aquí para charlar contigo- se sentó en la orilla de la cama- si no piensas dormir, me voy._

_- ¡no!- jalo la manga de su camisa- perdón._

_- tsk, pareces niña pequeña Moyashi._

_- noches como esta- su flequillo cubrió sus ojos- recuerdo a Mana._

_-…- la miro de reojo._

_- el primer día que fui a su casa, antes de que me adoptara… también estaba lloviendo- miro la ventana._

_-…..- suspiro con pesadez._

_- lo siento- sonrió- no te aburriré con eso._

_- no importa- se recargo en la cabecera de la cama._

El silencio reino nuevamente, solo se escuchaba la lluvia golpeando la ventana y la dificultosa respiración de la albina.

_-Moyashi…yo…..- volteo para verla pero…_

Allen dormía plácidamente, una venita en la sien de Kanda se sobresalto, justo cuando pensaba decirle algo importante se quedaba dormida, vaya Moyashi mas grosera.

En la mañana, abrió los ojos encontrándose con que estaba sola, se incorporo en la cama, viendo a su alrededor, seguía lloviendo, pero menos que el día anterior, ¿Qué pasaba con el clima?

_-Duermes demasiado, Moyashi- entro al cuarto, secando su cabeza._

_- pensé que te habías ido- sonrió._

_- tsk- fue a su ropero y busco una camisa._

_- ¿iras a trabajar?_

_- si- dijo secamente, mientras se ponía la prenda._

Allen miro las cobijas, aun sentía la cara caliente, el dolor de cuerpo era menor, al igual que su dolor de cabeza.

_-buenos días- sonriendo-¿ya te vas Yu-kun?- sonó triste._

_- no me digas así- lo miro con molestia._

_- pensé que desayunaríamos juntos._

_- buenos días Tiedoll-san- sonriendo._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes Allen-chan?- acercándose a la cama- aun tienes fiebre- toco su frente, dándole una sensación de tranquilidad a la albina- será mejor llevarte al hospital._

_- ¡no!- se apresuro a decir._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- n-no me gustan los hospitales- sonrió apenada._

_- pero si es algo grave… debemos llevarte._

_- seguramente solo es cansancio- dijo Kanda._

_- puede ser pero…- miro a Allen- bien, si no baja la fiebre te llevare ¿de acuerdo?_

_- está bien- sonrió._

_- me voy- tomo una mochila y se dirigió a la puerta._

_- ¿seguro que no quieres almorzar con nosotros?_

_- no- salió y cerró la puerta._

Después de un rato, Allen bajo pues Tiedoll la había llamado para que fuera a desayunar, el aroma era irresistible, para su fortuna, la ropa de Kobato le quedaba, ni el padre de Kanda, ni Tiedoll pudieron deshacerse de todas sus cosas.

Un vestido lavanda, de tirantes, debajo de la rodilla con una blusa blanca de manga larga, debajo.

_-me siento mal de usar esto- dijo con pena- ¿está seguro?_

_- no te preocupes- sonrió._

Al terminar de comer, fueron a la sala, la fiebre de Allen había bajado un poco pero aun así, no podía salir.

_-gracias por el abrigo Tiedoll-san- sonrió._

_- es cierto- se levanto- Miranda y Marie mandaron algo- fue a la cocina._

Unos pequeños vasos transparentes, con lo que parecía ser gelatina y otros de pudin.

_-come los que quieras, Yu-kun no los comerá y seria un desperdicio._

_-….….- sus ojos se iluminaron._

**Mansión Noah, Inglaterra…**

Sheryl platicaba por teléfono con los dueños de la disquera que representaban a Road y los demás, un nuevo proyecto venia y sería muy bueno, realmente excelente por lo que lograron escuchar los gemelos.

_-¿una nueva gira?- pregunto acostado en su cama, viendo el techo._

_- así parece- sentándose en la silla junto al escritorio de Neah._

_- ¿crees que Allen estará ahí?- pregunto Jasdero._

_- quizá- contesto sin realmente poner atención._

_- algo anda mal con Neah- dijeron al mismo tiempo, cuando Sheryl entro a la habitación._

_- ¿en serio?- lo miro- deja de pensar en eso- sonrió- la veras de nuevo._

_- ¿Cuándo?- se incorporo en su cama._

_- en unos meses._

_- ¿meses?- suspiro con tristeza- pensé que la vería antes- volvió a recostarse._

_- dejo su número telefónico ¿no?- dijo Road- simplemente puedes llamarle._

_-…..- suspiro._

_- ¿Por qué no escuchas su nuevo disco?- mostrándole una bolsa roja con líneas blancas- lo acabo de comprar- sonriendo ampliamente._

_- ¡yo lo quiero!- gritaron al mismo tiempo._

_- primero lo escuchare yo- rio con malicia- después veremos que meritos hacen y si merecen la pena… se los prestare._

_- que mala eres Road._

_- pero sabes algo… estas comprando la mercancía de un rival- dijo Devitto._

**Dalian, Casa de Lavi…**

Miraba emocionado lo que tenía en sus manos.

_-¿de verdad puedo quedármelo?- miro a Tikky._

_- sí, lo compre para ti shonen- sonrió._

El disco nuevo de Allen, con lo de su abuelo había olvidado todo…

**Casa de Kanda…**

Allen miraba con aburrimiento la lluvia cayendo en la calle, Tiedoll se había marchado a su casa, debía hacer algunas cosas para la universidad, pero prometió ir a la hora de comer con algunos postres que haría.

La fiebre había comenzado a disminuir, aunque por tal razón, se quedo en la sala viendo la calle, tratando de buscar algo interesante, pero solo encontró las gotas de agua, suspiro empeñando el vidrio de la ventana.

No podía tomarse la libertad de andar por la casa, viendo que hacer, encendió el televisor, pero era sábado dudaba que hubiera algo bueno a esa hora.

Se acomodo en el sofá, cambiando de canal a cada momento, hasta que encontró uno de música, harían un reportaje especial de la gira que hiso el grupo de Road; escucho la mitad del programa pues el sueño la venció.

Kanda llego mojado de la espalda y hombros, entro a la sala al escuchar ruido, sonrió levemente al ver a Allen durmiendo con una gran sonrisa, seguro estaba soñando con postres y todo tipo de comida.

Observo la televisión, un programa extraño…

_-Y hoy tenemos como invitado especial al tecladista del grupo… "the Arca", démosle un gran aplauso a Neah Walker._

Sin pensarlo dos veces apago el televisor con molestia.

_-N-Neah…_

La miro, seguía pensando en ese idiota, mordió sus labios con fuerza, sacando un poco de sangre, dejo caer su mochila sobre la mesa, causando un gran ruido, la albina despertó pero cayó del sofá.

_-K-Kanda- sobando su frente- bienvenido- sonrió._

_- ya puedes irte._

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro con confusión._

_- estas mejor…. Vete a tu casa- fue a la cocina._

_- ¿Por qué estas molesto?- lo siguió- no sé que te hicieron en el trabajo, pero no te desquites conmigo- dijo molesta._

_- tsk…- guardo unas cosas en el refrigerador._

Un ataque de tos llego a Allen, seguido de escalofríos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza; no debía hacer tanto esfuerzo pero tampoco dejaría que Kanda le hablara de esa forma. El japonés la miro con detenimiento y se acerco a ella, poniendo su mano bruscamente sobre su frente.

_-t-ten cuidado, Bakanda._

_- cállate y ve a recostarte._

_- ¡no me calles!- otro ataque de tos._

_- si me enfermo será tu culpa Moyashi._

_- como lo dijiste una vez…- lo miro- los idiotas no se enferman, así que dudo que te contagies._

_- ¿Qué dijiste mocosa?_

_- no me digas así…_

_- Moyashi enana._

_- gruñón._

Allen hiso a un lado su enojo repentinamente, extendió su mano y limpio el rastro de sangre que tenia Kanda en los labios.

_-seguramente discutiste con alguien, por eso estas tan molesto- sonriendo._

_- ¿no me escuchaste? Vete a mi cuarto._

_- ya voy…- contesto molesta- Bakanda- dio medio vuelta y se retiro._

Segundos después Kanda fue a su habitación.

_-estoy aburrida- viéndolo desde la cama._

_- ¿y a mi qué?- se quito la camisa mojada y la arrojo a un cesto con ropa._

_- por lo menos se buen anfitrión._

_- tsk._

_- juguemos póker- sonriendo._

_- no tengo cartas- buscaba algo que ponerse._

_- siempre tengo un mazo conmigo- le mostro la caja transparente con las cartas._

_-….- U¬¬_

_- una costumbre._

_- extraña igual que tu- sonrió con burla._

_- s-solo juega conmigo- sonrió pero estaba molesta._

_- no se jugar- por fin encontró una sudadera._

_- puedo enseñarte._

_- no._

_- no seas aburrido Kanda._

_- deberías estar descansando, no dándome lata, Moyashi._

_- solo quiero jugar un poco. ¿Tienes miedo de perder?- su cara de póker apareció._

Era la única forma que conocía de fastidiar a Kanda, para lograr que hiciera alguna cosa, las enseñanzas de Lavi no eran en vano.

_-hagámoslo más divertido._

_- ¿ahora qué?_

_- apostemos algo._

_- olvídalo._

_- vamos… si gano…- miro por toda la habitación- me dejaras ver tus dibujos._

_- ¿y si gano yo que harás?_

_-…- pensó un momento- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- me dirás… porque terminaste con ese sujeto._

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro con sorpresa- ¿Por qué quieres saber algo así?_

_- una relación de tanto tiempo no se termina porque sí, Moyashi._

_-…...- apretó las cobijas- te diré lo que sea menos eso._

_- no pediré nada más._

_-…..- recuerdos desagradables, vinieron a su mente- d-de acuerdo._

Tenía que ganar, no podía contarle "eso" a Kanda, mucho menos a él, si ya odiaba al Noah con eso… seguramente lo mandaría a la tumba, aun sin sentir nada especial por ella, si llegaba a perder, inventaría cualquier cosa.

Mientras jugaban, no podía dejar de recordar lo sucedido, tres años atrás, a pesar de ese largo tiempo, aun tenía aquel sentimiento muy presente.

Froid llego junto con Komui, pues el médico estaba preocupado por la albina, se vieron interrumpidos por la revisión de Allen, pero sería mejor, especialmente para ella, pues curiosamente iban empatados, dos a dos, el último juego lo decidía todo y como veía la situación, el no hacer trampa ponía en peligro su secreto.

_-un resfriado- sonrió- pero si no te cuidas puede ser que… ocupes ir al hospital._

_- espero que no._

Por decisión de Allen, llamaron a Tikky, contándole lo sucedido, el moreno se molesto con la albina por no haberle dicho antes, visitarían a Kanda, Lavi estaba mejor, además le sentaría bien salir un poco de la casa.

_-Yu- sonriéndole mientras corría para abrazarlo._

_- no te atrevas conejo- con Mugen en el cuello de Lavi._

_- n-no seas así Yu -sudo frio- no nos hemos visto durante días._

_- no me importa._

Si, pasaron pocos días pero el pelirrojo ya era el mismo, conejo alegre y suicida de siempre. La compañía y "terapia" de Tikky funcionaron mejor de lo esperado. También la personalidad alegre y con suma energía le ayudo a salir de su "perdida" más rápido, si bien no estaba al 100%, iba por buen camino.

Tikky subió a ver a la menor, seguía molesto y pediría una explicación.

_-espero que la trataras bien, Yu- viéndolo pícaramente._

_- quita esa estúpida mirada, conejo._

_- tuviste a Allen-chan contigo mucho tiempo…. Además…- sonriendo - estuvieron solitos._

_- eso lo dices ¿por qué al fin jugaste con el profesor?- lo miro de reojo._

_-…- los colores se subieron a su cabeza- ¡n-no!_

_- así que…- sonrió con malicia- te estrenaste de "esa" forma, con él._

_- ¡cállate Yu!- el rojo de su rostro parecería brillar._

Arriba, Allen dormía, la fiebre había cedido por fin, a fin de cuentas Komui era buen médico, loco, extraño y con complejo de hermana, pero… buen médico.

_-Tikky- sonrió._

_- perdón shojo- se sentó a su lado._

_- ¿Por qué?- incorporándose- fui yo quien no te dijo nada._

_- te deje sola, soy tu tutor. Me desatendí de ti- puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la albina._

_- no te preocupes- sonriendo- Tiedoll-san y Bakanda…. Fueron muy amables conmigo- en cierta forma, solo Tiedoll._

_- pero… si quiero seguir siendo tu tutor, no puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Solo tengo un año más._

_- es cierto- miro sus manos._

_- bueno, seas o no mayor de edad, seguiré a tu lado shojo- la abrazo fraternalmente- si me dejas._

_- gracias Tikky._

_- vaya- sonriendo- creo que interrumpí algo._

_- Lavi, estas mejor ¿verdad?_

_- sí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti- acercándose a ellos._

_- dos resfriados en un solo año…- suspiro- te estás exigiendo mucho shojo._

Antes de irse, Allen se encargo de limpiar el cuarto de Kanda, no quería reclamos del japonés después; Lavi y Tikky se adelantaron, Tiedoll también se retiro, la directora de la primaria lo esperaba para ver quien sabe que cosas sobre el curso de música.

_-bien, termine- sonrió._

_- vaya por lo menos sirves para eso Moyashi._

_- ¿Qué?- volteo a verlo con molestia._

De la nada, Kanda beso su cuello.

_-K-Kanda…. Tiedoll-san puedo volver._

_- no importa._

_- te enfermaras, y no quiero que me culpes por eso._

_- me lo debes._

_- ¿Qué?- alzo una ceja._

_- además hoy….- no aparto su rostro del cuello de Allen- ¿ya olvidaste a ese sujeto?- cambio de tema._

_- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

_-….- la miro fijamente._

No solo noto cambios grandes en ese momento, al igual que en la playa, todo fue distinto ¿algo andaba mal con él? Aunque hiciera preguntas, no recibiría respuesta, así que mejor dejo de pensarlo, quizá después lo sabría…pero le preocupaba la pregunta de Kanda.

**Mansión Walker…**

Lavi estaba prácticamente desparramado en el sofá de la sala, con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos.

_-¿estás aburrido shonen?- sonrió._

_- un poco- suspiro- Tikky._

_- ¿dime?_

_- ¿Por qué no adoptas a Allen-chan?_

_- no puedo._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- dudo que Allen quiera renunciar a los apellidos de Mana._

_- en eso tienes razón pero…- miro el techo._

_- ¿quieres ser su madre shonen? Si la adopto seré su padre y si me caso contigo…_

_-…..- lo miro con molestia._

_- ¿Qué pasa? _

_- ¿y por qué precisamente tengo que ser la madre?_

_- si quieres te lo explico- sonriendo._

_- m-mejor ahórrate las explicaciones- ¬/¬_

**Paso un mes más…**

El trato con Kanda había terminado unas semanas atrás, al parecer ninguno necesitaba más "ayuda"…

En la universidad, Alma se encontró con Allen en la cafetería de Jerry, antes de que la albina pudiera entrar.

_-tenemos que hablar._

_- ¿Qué quieres Alma?- pregunto Lavi._

_- no es contigo._

_- no te preocupes Lavi- Alma la tomo de la muñeca y se la llevo sin decir nada más._

_- ¿Qué estará planeando?_

_- ¿crees que sea algo malo?- pregunto Lenalee, preocupada._

_- no lo sé. Me preocupa, pero si las seguimos Allen-chan se molestara conmigo._

Afuera del club de kendo…

_-ayúdame._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ayúdame a volver con Yu._

_- Alma…_

_- se que puedes decirle que me dé una oportunidad más._

_- no puedo hacer eso._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- perdóname… no puedo obligar a alguien a tener sentimientos por otra persona._

_- Allen…- abrazo a la albina, comenzando a llorar- Yu es todo para mí._

_-…..- no sabía que responder. Comprendía su situación pero no podía hacer nada._

Ese mismo día…

_-vayamos por un helado- dijo Allen emocionada._

_- sí, hace mucho calor- dijo Lenalee._

_- bien- con los brazos y mochila, detrás de la cabeza._

_- Allen- sonrió ampliamente._

_- ¿eh?- miro hacia adelante- Na…- interrumpida._

_- por fin te encontré- abrazándola efusivamente._

_- Narein- sonrió._

_- me costó trabajo encontrar tu universidad ¿sabes?- seguía sin soltarla._

_- disculpa, ¿Quién eres?- alejo a la albina de él._

_- no te preocupes- sonriendo- se llama Narein, es un amigo del internado._

_- mucho gusto-hiso una pequeña reverencia- soy Lenalee lee._

_-soy Lavi Bookman- sonrió._

_- me da gusto conocerlos por fin, Allen no dejaba de hablarme de ustedes._

_- ¿en serio? Espero que te contara cosas buenas de mi- rio._

_- ¿quieres ir con nosotros a comer helado?_

_- si no es molestia._

_- no te preocupes- pasando un brazo por los hombros del castaño._

_- ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Lenalee._

_- sí._

Kanda pasó junto a ellos, pero los ignoro olímpicamente, Allen fue con él, para sorpresa de los demás.

_-¿no quieres ir….- interrumpida._

_- olvídalo._

_- pero si ni siquiera me has dejado decirte._

_- tengo cosas que hacer, Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen, Bakanda._

A lo lejos, Narein veía esa escena con preocupación…

_-es normal- sonriendo- es su forma de decirse "te amo"._

_- ¿en serio?- miro a Lavi- no sabía que Allen tuviera novio._

_- realmente no lo son- dijo Lenalee._

_- le quitas la diversión Lenalee- U¬¬_

_- perdona._

_- ¿no son… novios?_

_- para mi desgracia no- suspiro con pesadez- pero hallare la forma._

_- cuenta conmigo- dijo Narein, sorprendiendo a Lavi._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- no me gusta ver a Allen… triste y por lo que veo se llevan muy bien- sonrió._

_- ¡Allen! Apréndete mi nombre, Kanda._

_- no es necesario, mientras sigas siendo una Moyashi, enana._

_- ¡no me digas así!_

_- oigan… el helado se derretirá- tomo un brazo de ambos- vámonos._

_- conejo._

_- Lavi._

_- no se opongan, les sentara bien relajarse un rato, en el parque comiendo helado._

_- está muerto- dijo Lenalee._

_- ¿Por qué?- la miro._

_- podría decirse que Lavi tiene… complejo de suicida._

_- entiendo._

Narein le conto a Lenalee que Allen, le había platicado sobre todas las personas que había conocido en Dalian, pero su curiosidad se centro mas en Kanda, pues aunque la albina decía que se llevaban muy mal, estando ahí parecía otra cosa…

En el parque 14, Lenalee y Narein estaban en una banca, mientras Lavi, Kanda y Allen recargados en un árbol detrás de ellos dos.

_-se siente tan bien- estirándose- comer helado en el parque y con los amigos._

_- no empieces conejo- lo miro con molestia._

_- a ti también te gusta salir Yu…. No lo niegues._

_- solo sin molestias._

_- que malo eres conmigo Yu….- con aura depresiva._

_- no hagas tus dramas._

_- Allen-chan- abrazándose de ella- Yu no me quiere. ¿Tu si?- pregunto inocentemente, aunque claro que… oculto sus dobles intenciones con esa pregunta._

_- por supuesto- sonriendo._

_- Allen-chan…- restregando su mejilla con la de la albina._

_-….- una venita se sobresalto de la frente de Kanda. Pero no caería en el juego de Lavi._

_- perdonen- dijo la china, antes de que Lavi comenzara otra cosa que atentara con su vida- tengo que irme._

_- ¿tan pronto?- pregunto Allen._

_- mi hermano me necesita en el hospital._

_- entiendo- sonrió._

_- me dio gusto conocerte Narein._

_- igual a mi Lenalee._

La china se retiro, Komui solía ser muy inoportuno, después de eso Lavi se sentó con Narein, quería preguntarle algunas cosas sobre el internado.

_-me da gusto que se lleven bien._

_- tsk- tomo sus cosas._

_- ¿te vas también?- lo miro._

_-…..- esos ojos grises, fue un error mirarla de frente._

_- Yu, Allen- hablo Lavi- iremos al parque 15… ¿vienen?_

_- ya voy- se levanto- Kanda…- lo miro._

_- no tengo tiempo, Moyashi._

_- ¡es Allen! Bakanda._

_- te lo dije- sonrió- es su discreta forma de decir que se am…- miradas asesinas de parte de Allen y Kanda._

Después de un rato, los tres fueron a la mansión Walker.

_-vaya Narein- sonrió- cuanto tiempo sin verte._

_- h-hola Mikk-san._

_- te he dicho que no seas tan formal conmigo._

_- ¿eh?- lo miro- lo siento._

_- ¿tienes dónde hospedarte? Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas- Lavi lo miro con preocupación o ¿celos? ¿Por qué era tan amable con Narein?_

_- Miena me espera en un hotel cerca del parque 14- sonriendo._

_- es cierto… ¿Por qué están aquí? No creo que sean vacaciones- dijo Allen._

_- Miena tocara en unos días, en el teatro de la ciudad- recordó algo- te manda estos boletos Allen- dándole un sobre morado._

_- ¿para mí?- sonrió- me gustaría verla de nuevo._

_- puedes invitar a 5 personas, son de cortesía así que serán buenos asientos._

_- gracias Narein- sonrió._

_- d-de nada- se sonrojo levemente- espero que vayas Allen._

_- iremos ¿verdad Tikky?_

Narein comió con ellos, de alguna forma Lavi se sintió desplazado, Tikky le prestaba más atención al castaño, no sabía si era intencional o no, pero no le agrado nada las atenciones que le daba, bueno, era el invitado e iba de muy lejos… pero…. ¿y el que? era conejo pintado ¿o algo así?

En la noche, Tikky se encargo de llevar a Narein a su hotel.

_-¿te pasa algo malo Lavi?_

_- no- sonrió levemente._

_- perdónalo- sonriendo._

_- ¿Qué?- la miro con sorpresa._

_-se llevaban muy bien en Inglaterra, pero solo son buenos amigos._

_- ¡no es eso!- sonrojado._

_- no te preocupes, a Tikky solo le gustas tu._

_- ¡¿Qué?- completamente rojo, ¿acaso Allen sabia TODO?_

_- el mismo me lo dijo- alegremente._

_- ¿q-que te dijo?_

_- lo mucho que le gusta tu compañía._

Más tarde, Lavi llamo a Tikky pidiéndole explicaciones sobre lo que le había comentado a Allen, para su fortuna nadie sabía acerca de su "terapia nocturna".

_-¿quieres que vaya?- salió al jardín trasero._

_- no._

_- Allen ya se durmió shonen, tengo tiempo- mintió pues la albina seguía despierta._

_- que no._

_- solo un rato._

_- te dije que no- sonó molesto e indeciso._

_- shonen._

_-….- Tikky sonrió ante tu silencio- b-bien._

En la sala, Allen leía un libro de japonés, quería demostrarle a Kanda que aprendía sin dificultad, además le serviría para hacer canciones.

_-¿iras con Lavi?- sonrió sin dejar de ver el libro._

_- sí. Quizá llegue tarde, no me esperes despierta. Debes ir a la universidad._

_- de acuerdo._

Más noche, Tikky tomo un baño y se acostó, Lavi le había dicho que podía quedarse con él, pero sería mucha tentación tenerlo tan cerca, no podía faltar al trabajo y el pelirrojo debía asistir a sus clases, ambos tenían algo que perder.

Además con sus escenas de celos, en la cena con Narein, sus deseos de comerse a ese lindo conejo celoso, había aumentado, tenía que dejarlo descansar o lo castigaría por mucho tiempo, sin dejarlo entrar en su cama.

En la universidad, Lavi vio que Alma charlaba de nuevo con Allen, ¿Qué intentaba? Aunque era un pregunta tonta, pues lo más seguro era que le pedía ayudaba a la albina para volver con Kanda, solo esperaba que Allen no le ayudase, conociéndola terminaría cediendo antes sus peticiones.

Aunque incluso él sabía sobre el rompimiento definitivo por parte de Kanda, Allen también lo sabia pero aun así… la excesiva amabilidad de la albina podía meterla en problemas.

**Cafetería de Jerry…**

Lavi tenía dificultad para sentarse bien, no podía reclamarle nada a Tikky, el mismo lo había permitido, incluso lo admitía, lo deseaba, pero no tenía derecho de dejarlo así de adolorido, buscaría la forma de vengarse.

_-¿adolorido conejo?- sonrió con malicia._

_- c-cállate Yu- dijo molesto y sonrojado._

_- adivine._

_- no se lo digas a nadie- lo miro- no quiero meterlo en problemas._

_- tsk- se cruzo de brazos- no tengo porque hacerlo._

_- gracias Yu- abrazándolo- eres un gran amigo._

_- aléjate de mí, idiota._

Allen y Lenalee llegaron en ese momento, la albina los había citado ahí, Kanda solo fue por obligación y chantajes de Lavi. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido tantas fotografías de Allen? Sin que esta se diera cuenta, muchas fases de la albina que no había visto, no era fácil admitirlo pero… tenía deseos de conocerlas todas.

_-sabes que yo iré Moyashi-chan- sonriendo._

_- no me digas así- #¬¬_

_-¿está bien que vaya Allen-chan?_

_- vamos Lenalee, no seas tan modesta- dijo Lavi- será divertido._

_- quizá puedas jugar a los médicos con…-interrumpido._

_- no seas así Yu- viéndolo con molestia- no te conseguiré mas fotografías._

_- ¿es una amenaza conejo?_

_- algo así como un "cambio", tu silencio por las fotos._

_- ¿de qué hablan?- pregunto Allen._

_- d-de nada Allen-chan._

_- bueno, Kanda- lo miro- ¿iras?- sonriendo._

_- no- dijo cortantemente._

_- ¿Por qué no Yu? Sería una buena oportunidad para ti- movió su ceja visible de forma extraña._

_- cállate idiota, no me interesa._

_- ¿no la quieres ver con vestido de noche?…. Eso sería una gran mentira, Yu._

_- tsk._

_- ¿lo ves? Te conviene ir._

Las dos jóvenes solo los miraban con confusión, ¿de qué hablaban?

_-a comparación de ustedes, estoy ocupado._

_- será en viernes- dijo Allen._

_- ¿y?- pregunto con molestia._

_- se te quemara la cabeza si trabajas tanto, Bakanda._

_- no soy tu, Moyashi. Tu cerebro no aguanta nada._

_- ¿Qué?- #n.ñ_

Sin nada más que decir, Kanda se retiro dejándole a Allen un boleto de sobra, Lenalee, Tikky, Lavi y ella irían pero… ¿Qué podía hacer con ese boleto? No podía venderlo, seria grosero de su parte, tampoco podía invitar a Alma, el pelirrojo no se lo perdonaría, Tiedoll… si su sobrino estaba ocupado, seguramente él también, Miranda, no estaba en condiciones de salir, Marie no la dejaría sola.

Pasaron dos días, ya era jueves y aun no encontraba a quien invitar, suspiro y miro por la ventana de su salón, en el segundo piso, el patio trasero quedaba justo en frente, sonrió al ver a Kanda y a Lavi afuera, tomo sus cosas y salió con dirección a ellos.

_-¿en serio no quieres ir Yu?- recostado en el pasto._

_- no tengo tiempo._

_- eso quiere decir… "quiero pero no puedo"- sonrió._

_- cállate._

_- me pregunto que tipo de vestido usara Allen-chan- viendo las nubes blancas y esponjosas._

_- si tanto te gusta deberías salir con ella._

_- ¿celoso Yu?- rio- no te preocupes por eso…a mí solo me gusta una persona._

_- no estoy celoso idiota._

_- Lavi- sonriendo- Bakanda._

_- Allen-chan- se incorporo para verla mejor- pensé que estabas en casa._

_- me toco limpiar el salón- sonriendo._

_- la Moyashi-chan tan responsable y educada como siempre- rio._

_- ¡qué no me digas así!- molesta._

_- ¿educada?- dijo con burla- la Moyashi es todo menos educada._

_- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- #ñ.ñ_

_- c-cambiando de tema… ¿Qué llevaras puesto Allen-chan?_

_- aun no lo sé- rio apenada- pensaba pedirle a Lenalee que me ayudara con eso._

_- puedo acompañarlas si quieres._

_- Tikky nos acompaña, no te preocupes._

_- de acuerdo- volvió al pasto._

_- ¿en serio no quieres ir Kanda?_

_- no._

_- vamos Yu eso no fue lo que dijiste hace un momento- sonrió._

_- cierra el pico._

_- si tienes problemas…. Puedes quedarte en la mansión- sentándose a un lado del japonés._

_- eso no es problema Moyashi._

_- es Allen. ¿Entonces cual es el problema?_

_- seguramente tiene una cita con una linda mujer- sonrió pícaramente- ¿verdad Yu?_

_- no te metas- lo golpeo con una libreta._

_- ¿una cita?- lo miro- si ese es el caso…. Dejare de insistir._

_- ¿celosa Moyashi-chan?- rio, pero la mochila de Allen llego a su rostro._

_- ¡claro que no!- molesta- pero no puede cancelar una cita._

_- e-era broma- sobando su cara- eres más cruel que Yu._

_- iré- dijo casi en un murmullo._

_- ¿en serio?- sonrió feliz- me da gusto- realmente feliz._

_-….- ambos la miraron de forma extraña._

_- ¿Por qué te emocionas Allen-chan?- viéndola fijamente-¿tanto quieres que Yu vaya?_

_- ¿eh?- se sonrojo, había exagerado- n-no es eso._

_- así que es eso- sonriendo- no lo ocultes mas, ya sé que te encanta Yu._

_- ¡que no!- molesta._

_- bueno, no te enojes… no quiero otra mochila en mi lindo rostro._

_- cierren la boca- dijo enojado._

_- cierto, lo siento Yu._

_- ¿Qué dibujas?- se acerco mas a él._

_- es un lindo paisaje- viendo hacia el frente de donde estaban._

_- ¿eh?- volteando- son solo chicas jugando futbol._

_- ¿pero qué estás viendo?- rio._

_- ¿no es lo que está dibujando Kanda?_

_- nos gustan las chicas pero…- no resistía el ataque de risa- p-pero…- se tranquilizo un poco- mira hacia el árbol._

_- ¿árbol?- lo busco y sonrió- no los había visto._

La cancha de deportes estaba a desnivel, había partes verdes con árboles y bancas, para llegar a la cancha se debían bajar algunos escalones.

Debajo del árbol un par de ardillas comiendo, lo que parecía ser un pedazo de pan.

_-esas dos son extrañas- sonrió- cuando te sientas ahí, brincan a tu cabeza y se meten a tu ropa buscando comida._

_- ¿en serio?- O.O_

_- sí. Ya me ha pasado varias veces- dijo con dolor- sus pequeñas patas son peligrosas._

_- solo a un idiota se le ocurre hacer eso- dijo Kanda._

_- ¡qué malo eres conmigo Yu!- T.T_

De la nada, una de las ardillas se acerco a ellos, miro a Allen y fue con ella, con poca confianza tomo el pedazo de galleta de sus manos, pero, se quedo frente a ellos comiendo.

_-¿eres maga o algo así?- o.o_

_- ¿Por qué?- miro a Lavi._

_- no suelen acercase a las personas aunque les den comida. Solo si estas cerca del árbol, se acercan._

_- en el internado había ardillas, vivían en un edificio en ruinas- sonrió tiernamente- me la pasaba jugando con ellas._

_-….- se quedo embelesado con esa sonrisa._

_- si tomas una foto te durara mas- rio._

Segundos después, Lavi sonreía junto a Allen con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

_-vaya que confianza- viendo feo a la ardilla, que subía a las piernas de Allen._

_- no importa- sonrió- ¿quieres más?- le mostro un pedazo de galleta mas grande._

_- ¿es mi imaginación o le brillan los ojos?- pregunto Lavi viendo a la bola de pelos café._

_- las hizo Tikky, tienes buen gusto- le dijo a la ardilla._

_- ¿Tikky?- sonrió- ¿puedo probarlas?_

_- si- saco un pañuelo con las iniciales del moreno- olvide decirles en el almuerzo- rio apenada._

_- las querías solo para ti Moyashi- ¬¬_

_- n-no es cierto._

_- bueno cualquiera comete un error- sonriendo._

_- guarda eso Moyashi._

_- ¿Por qué?- lo miro con duda._

_- las ardillas…- miro hacia el frente._

Un montón de cosas peludas y esponjadas la miraban fijamente, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Allen desapareció entre las bolillas de pelo.

De alguna forma lograron sacarla de ahí, tenía algunos rasguños en la cara y manos.

_-¿estás bien Allen-chan?_

_- s-si- sonrió._

_- las mini ardillas son peligrosas- rio._

Al terminar observaron a Allen por un largo tiempo, dándole miedo a Lavi, ¿Qué pensaban? La más pequeña y que primero se acerco a la albina, subió a su hombro.

_-hola- sonriendo- por lo que veo te gustaron las galletas de Tikky. Te traeré más mañana._

_- Allen-chan- Un.n_

La péquela ardilla movió la nariz y bajo para irse junto con las demás, tenían su "guarda comida" en el árbol pero vivían en otro lado, la escuela era muy peligrosa para ellas.

En la mansión, Tikky curaba los rasguños de Allen mientras Lavi le contaba lo sucedido.

_-ten más cuidado la próxima vez shojo- sonrió._

_- perdona. Pero no puede resistirlo, se veían hambrientas._

_- por cierto… esas ardillas locas no me dejaron probar las galletas- dijo con aura depresiva._

_- hay más en la cocina shonen- le sonrió- toma las que quieras._

_- ¡gracias!- su ánimo volvió- con su permiso- fue a la cocina._

_- solo falta tu cara- la miro- me sorprende que solo sean rasguños._

_- Tikky- desde la cocina- ¿puedes venir un momento?_

_- shonen- miro a Kanda- ¿podrías….- mostrándole un algodón._

_- tsk- se puso de pie._

El moreno fue a la cocina, así que Kanda se encargaría de las heridas de Allen.

_-se amable- dijo molesta._

_- no me digas que hacer._

_- perdona- sonrió- por mi culpa no terminaste el dibujo._

_- no importa._

Kanda era extrañamente cuidadoso.

_-¿Qué?- noto que la mirada de Allen no se despegaba de él._

_- nada- sonrió._

En la cocina, Lavi luchaba por no comer todas las galletas.

_-pudiste decirme que los dejara solos- sonriendo._

_- no lo hubieras hecho- comiendo._

_- tienes razón- Un.n_

_- que suerte tiene Allen-chan- feliz- puede comer estos dulces siempre._

_- puedes venir cuando quieras shonen._

_- vaya… gracias._

_- preparare café, saben mejor así._

_- ¡sí!- emocionado- te ayudo._

**Viernes por la noche…**

Lavi esperaba impaciente por los demás, había estado en casa de Daisya la mayor parte del día así que no pudo salir con Tikky y Allen, Lenalee… su hermano loco lo acosaría, le diría mil veces "pulpo" hasta que la china bajara de su habitación, Kanda menciono "no iré" a última hora, Tiedoll le había pedido ayuda con algunos trabajos de arte.

Su traje negro acentuaba su piel blanca, además su cabello lucía bien con ese tono. No solía usar ese tipo de ropa por lo que el bufón, (Daisya) le prestó uno, extrañamente, asistía amuchas fiestas con su familia.

Suspiro con aburrición, Allen le mando un mensaje disculpándose pero llegarían tarde, pues Timcanpy se había tragado quien sabe que cosa y debían llevarlo al veterinario.

_-Lavi- sonrió._

_- buenas noches Lenalee- volteo y sonrió- me estaba sintiendo abandonado._

_- perdona._

Un vestido tradicional chino, largo de color verde agua, que de costado dejaba ver sus largas piernas, pero lo suficientemente discreto para no parecer otra cosa, su cabello atado de medio lado en un coleta baja, con un delgado abrigo de tono claro.

_-te ves muy bien Lenalee._

_- g-gracias- un tono bermellón adorno sus mejillas._

_- me pregunto si Yu vendrá._

_- ¿no dijo que si?_

_- le salió un trabajo imprevisto- sonrió._

_- ya veo._

Minutos más tarde, la gente comenzó a llegar y formar fila para entrar al teatro.

_-sería bueno que nos formemos ¿no crees?_

_- no te preocupes por eso, nadie puede tomar tu asiento- suspiro- aunque…- vio la larga fila._

_- perdonen por la tardanza._

_- ¡ya era hora!- volteo molesto._

_- perdón shonen- sonrió._

_- Timcanpy se comió una pequeña pelota- a un lado de Tikky._

Ambos lucían muy bien con la ropa formal que llevaban, Tikky con un traje azul oscuro con la corbata platinada; a juego con el vestido plata de Allen largo, su cabello ondulado, completamente suelto; el abrigo corto que llevaba cubría su brazo izquierdo a la perfección, pero como prevención de eso, llevaba un guante largo a juego con el vestido, así no tendría problemas ocultándolo.

_-Tikky… si no cuidas de Allen-chan, saldrás de aquí como "suegro"._

_- no des ideas shonen._

_- ¿no vino Kanda contigo Lavi?_

_- no- sonrió- realmente quieres que venga ¿verdad?_

_- no es eso… no le permitiré que insulte a Miena ni a Narein de nuevo- dijo molesta._

_- ¿Qué?- alzo una ceja- ¿Cuándo?_

_- en la mansión… ofendió a mis amigos y eso no se lo perdonare. Ni siquiera los conoce._

_- tranquila, ya entendí- sonrió con nervios, el aura de Allen comenzaba aponerse negra y con muy malas intensiones para quien se le acercara._

La función empezaría en unos minutos más, pero no había señales de que Kanda fuese a ir, Allen decidió esperar un poco más, el japonés debía tragarse esas palabras "deben ser patéticos", mordió sus labios, ni siquiera los había escuchado, aun si había ganado en aquel concurso, Miena había mejorado mucho.

Lavi salió por la albina pues la función estaba empezando, las puertas del teatro se cerrarían hasta el intermedio, nadie podría entrar ni salir mientras la orquesta tocara. Sin excepciones.

**Cada de Tiedoll…**

Kanda miro por enésima vez el reloj, era tarde, aunque hubiera la posibilidad de volar, no llegaría.

_-¿Qué pasa Yu-kun?- viéndolo- haz estado mirando el reloj toda la tarde._

_- no importa._

_- ¿irías a algún lado?_

_-….- siguió arreglando las cuerdas de una guitarra pequeña._

_- ¿con Lavi o Allen-chan?_

_-….- frunció el ceño._

_- ¿A dónde irían? Si es importante… ¿Por qué no vas?_

_- deja de hacerme preguntas- dijo molesto._

_- gracias por ayudarme, Yu-kun- sonriendo._

_- tsk._

Kanda fue a la cocina por agua, pero como buen tío/padre, Tiedoll noto lo impaciente que su sobrino/hijo estaba, de casualidad o destino, el boleto del teatro estaba en el piso junto a la mochila de Kanda.

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_- no le veo importancia- le quito el boleto y lo metió a la mochila._

_- puedes ir, Yu-kun- sonrió- el intermedio no tardara en empezar, debes darte prisa._

_- tsk._

_- me hare cargo de lo demás, ya es poco._

_- eres muy entrometido- dijo molesto._

**Teatro, 4to acto…**

El celular de Lavi vibro haciéndolo dar un saltito en su asiento, sorprendido, miro con discreción la pantalla, sonrió y pidió permiso para salir al pasillo, afortunadamente Narein y su hermana les dieron asientos en uno de los balcones, vaya hasta boletos de lujo les consiguieron.

_-¿Dónde estás Yu?_

_- ¿Cuándo empieza el intermedio?_

_- en unos minutos, ¿Por qué?- emocionado- ¿si vendrás?_

_- eres muy escandaloso conejo._

_- pero Yu… dime si vas a….- le había colgado- venir._

En el balcón, Tikky le pregunto por la llamada pero el pelirrojo solo sonrió ampliamente; el intermedio llego antes de lo esperado por Lavi, quien fue el primero en salir al vestíbulo, Tikky, Allen y Lenalee fueron a la pequeña cafetería del teatro.

_-Miena ha mejorado mucho- bebió de su café._

_- ¿verdad que si?- sonriendo- ¿Qué te está pareciendo Lenalee?_

_- es la primera vez que vengo a ver a una orquesta…- sonrió- me parece sorprendente._

_- ¿solo has visto obras verdad?- pregunto el moreno._

_- así es… además- viendo el lugar- este teatro es diferente de los que he visitado._

_- ¿Dónde está Lavi?_

_- salió, quizá espera a alguien- sonrió de medio lado._

_- ¿a quién? Bakanda no vino…_

_- eso no lo sabes aun shojo._

Lavi caminaba de un lado para otro, seguido por las atentas miradas del recepcionista y el que cuidaba la puerta principal.

_-harás un pozo, shonen._

_- Tikky- lo miro._

_-ve a comer algo- sonrió- cuidare si llega._

_- ¿lo sabes?- rio._

_- Allen está preocupada, será mejor que vayas._

_- de acuerdo._

En ningún lugar del teatro estaba permitido fumar así que los que deseaban hacerlo, tenían que salir.

_-por fin llegas shonen- recargado en un pilar._

_-….- miro al moreno._

_- ¿quieres?- ofreciéndole un cigarrillo- te ves tenso- serio- te relajara un poco._

Minutos después, Allen salió por el moreno, sabía que cuando tomaba un cigarrillo le gustaba disfrutarlo hasta terminarlo por completo, lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró, había más personas afuera pero… ni señales de Tikky.

_-aquí estamos shojo._

_- ¿eh?- volteo y bajo unos escalones- Tikky….- miro a la persona que estaba a su lado- Kanda- sonrió._

_- una Moyashi elegante- dijo y sonrió con burla._

_- lo mismo digo… un Bakanda con traje._

Quien los viera, diría que los tres se habían puesto de acuerdo pues, al igual que Tikky la corbata de Kanda era entre platinada y gris, el traje negro.

Después de un regaño de Allen, por estar fumando, entraron al teatro, Lavi emocionado recibió un golpe de Kanda, por querer abrazarlo.

_-Allen, te ves muy linda- sonrió._

_- gracias- dijo con algo de pena._

_- espero que se estén divirtiendo._

_- gracias- dijo Lavi sonriendo._

_- bueno, debo irme… los veo al final._

_- gracias por invitarnos Narein-sonrió._

_- somos amigos Allen- tomo su mano derecha- haría lo que fuera por ti._

_- Narein…_

_- nos vemos más tarde- dejo un suave beso en su mano._

Tikky, Lavi y Kanda miraron con molestia al castaño que solo sonrió y se fue, Lenalee parecía encantada con tal escena, por su parte Allen tenía el rostro sonrojado, no solo por la acción de su amigo, sino por las miradas atentas en ella.

_-como lo dije antes… "suegro"- vio a Tikky._

_- te castigare por eso shonen- murmuro._

_- ¿Por qué?- pregunto nervioso- solo dije la verdad._

_- dos veces._

_- ¡no!- T.T_

Volvieron a sus lugares, Lenalee sentado entre Tikky y Lavi pues el pelirrojo le pidió ayuda, pues decía que el moreno quería asesinarlo, aunque… no precisamente de la forma en que entendió la china. A un lado de Tikky estaba Allen y luego Kanda.

Este ultimo miraba con cierto odio a Narein, que estaba cerca del escenario, el menor solo sentía escalofríos en la espalda, alguien deseaba asesinarlo, había aprendió a reconocer esas miradas, por Allen y sus momentos de "póker malvado". Pues no solo tenía una fase así, eran varias pero las que más miedo le daba era esa…

_-¿Qué te parece Kanda?- lo miro de reojo- no son patéticos como dijiste._

_- no suenan tan mal._

_- ¿Qué?- o.o_

La verdad era que sonaba bastante bien, en especial el solo que tuvo Miena en el chelo, pero sabiendo que era hermana de esa alimaña, confianzuda (léase Narein XD) no le agrado del todo.

La función termino, Miena fue la encargada de llevarlos al hotel donde la orquesta, maestro y el director de esta, irían a tomar algunos tragos y festejar por su gran éxito.

_-no sea así señora- puso cara de conejo bonito y tierno- solo un poco más._

_- no- con cara de ogro amargado._

_- tacaña- murmuro y se fue, antes de que la señora de la comida lo cocinara._

_- ¿Qué pasa Lavi?- pregunto Lenalee._

_- esa mujer es una tacaña- viéndola- no me quiso dar más fresas con crema._

Allen fue a la mesa de postres, misma donde estaba "doña ogro" según Lavi.

_-se ven deliciosas- sonriendo._

_- ¿en serio lo crees?_

_- claro…_

_-…- la observo por un momento._

_- me gustan mucho las cosas dulces._

Minutos después, tenemos a Allen comiendo muchas fresas, a comparación de Lavi.

_-¿Por qué te dio más?- ¬¬_

_- es secreto- sonrió._

_- no es justo Moyashi-chan… ¿Qué hiciste? A mí solo me dijo "no" con cara de amargada._

_- puedes comer de estas no te preocupes- acercándole su plato._

_- ¡gracias Allen-chan!- restregando su mejilla con la de Allen._

_- conejo- lo jalo del cuello de la camisa._

_- no seas así Yu- con lágrimas falsas en los ojos- no te pongas tan celoso._

_- ¿Qué dijiste?- con cara de demonio._

_- n-nada….- Uo.o_

_- se que no te gustan las cosas dulces pero…- lo miro y sonrió- puedes comer también, Bakanda._

_- no gracias, Moyashi- miro a otro lado._

_- no te pongas rojo Yu._

_- cierra el pico o te rebano la lengua._

_- bueno- sudo frio._

Allen no resistió y fue una vez más a la mesa de postres, donde la mujer que la tendía, muy amablemente le recomendó varios dulces.

_-Allen-chan… ¿segura que te comerás todo eso?- viendo la montaña de postres._

_- si- sonriendo- ¿quieres alguno?_

_- n-no… cómelos tu. Es mucha azúcar por hoy, para mí._

_- ¿Por qué no lo pruebas Kanda?_

_- no._

_- solo un poco- sonriendo- te gustara._

_- que no Moyashi._

_- primero pruébala- dijo un poco molesta._

_- no me gustan las cosas dulces, Moyashi._

_- eso es mentira Yu- murmuro Lavi._

_- tú cállate- viéndolo con enojo- conejo._

_- así se verán cuando estén casados- dijo sonriendo._

Allen tratando de que Kanda comiera un pedazo de postre pero este negándose, aunque deseara otra cosa, no podía dejar que su reputación bajara, mucho menos si el conejo estaba presente, de no ser así, hubiera aceptado lo que la albina le ofrecía, aunque se viera y sintiera, estúpido, cursi e idiota, haciendo esas escenas.

_- Narein- viendo a su amigo._

_- hola… Tikky me dijo que estaban aquí._

_- toma asiento- dijo Allen, para disgusto de Kanda._

_- gracias pero… debo irme, mañana nos vamos a Inglaterra._

_- ¿tan pronto?_

_- sí, pero me dio mucho gusto ver que estas bien Allen._

De un momento a otro, Narein y Allen se alejaron de la mesa donde estaban Lavi y Kanda, el pelirrojo no quitaba su mirada de los dos, no fuera a ser que el castaño secuestrara a su linda amiga. Kanda evitaba por todo, verlos, no quería hacer una escena de celos, como Lavi.

Tikky y Lenalee bailaban, extraño pues al ser rivales por cierto conejito rojo… era raro que se llevaran bien ¿o no?

_-dime Yu… ¿Cuándo harás otro dibujo de Allen?_

_- nunca._

_- no digas eso… seguro ya hiciste otro ¿verdad?- viéndolo acusadoramente._

_-…- desvió la mirada._

_- ¡lo sabia!- rio- ¿lo puedo ver?_

_- no._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- no hice nada, conejo._

_- ¿en serio?- sonriendo pícaramente- seguro es uno donde está durmiendo o quizá… comiendo un postre. Son sus lados más lindos._

_-….- dejo que su flequillo cubriera su rostro, Lavi había acertado en ambos…_

Volvieron a casa, estando frente a la mansión Walker, notaron que había una persona con un par de maletas esperándolos.

_-no recuerdo que fuéramos a tener visitas._

_- ¿la conoces Tikky?- pregunto Allen._

_- no que yo recuerde._

Bajaron del automóvil, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, la persona se abalanzo sobre el moreno, dejando a los menores con cara de confusión y sorpresa.

_-Tikky- sonrió al separarse de él._

_-….- la miro fijamente, sin creerlo._

_- ella es…- dijo Allen._

Esa mujer era…

**¿continuara?**

**_0.0 por fin "cena de conejo" XD lamento la demora y que no tenga lemon u.u pero si lo hago, morire en el intento asi que... lo dejo a su imginacion XD_**

**_GRACIAS: a los que leen, ponen en favoritos a esta demencia... u.u... Soy YO-SARIEL, ProjectDiva, Stocking, Luna Mikk , Ai Midori gracias por seguir comentando en mi locura XD... _**

**_oh cierto... felicidades a YO por su cumple... ... si ahora usare esto para mandar saludos XD... ok no... ^0^... ¬¬_**

**_aunque no soy de esas cosas.. pues le deseo un feliz 14 de febrero! x.x..._**

**_nos leemos el 20 de febrero jeje..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Qué hacia esa mujer ahí?

Miraba por la ventana de su casa hacia la mansión, las luces seguían prendidas a pesar de ser tan noche, Marion Leblanc… cabello largo, ondulado, rubio, ojos esmeralda, brillantes pero a un lado de los del conejo, se veían opacos…

La mis mujer que traiciono a Tikky con Cross, ¿Cómo tenía cara para ir y arrojársele de esa forma? Solo esperaba que Allen no los dejara solos, no se veía que tuviera malas intenciones pero… Algo le preocupaba mucho.

_-Allen-chan- su voz melosa era molesta para los oídos._

_- ¿sí?- viéndola._

_- ha crecido mucho- abrazándola- te ves linda, como siempre- restregando su mejilla con la de Allen._

_- harás que te odie, Marion._

_- ¿te molesta Allen-chan?- no dejo de abrazarla._

_-…..- sonrió._

_- perdona. Pero no te molesta que te abrace ¿verdad?_

_- está bien._

Después de un rato, Marion les platico que estaba ahí por trabajo, una sesión fotográfica, después de todo era modelo.

Su vuelo se adelanto unos días así que por eso llego a la mansión Walker, pues el hotel donde se quedaría ya estaba cerrado, además de tener todas las habitaciones ocupadas, en dos días se desocuparía su habitación.

_-¿no tiene donde quedarse?_

_- Allen-chan deja a un lado la formalidad- sonriendo- bueno respecto a lo que preguntaste, pensé en que ustedes podrían decirme donde puedo encontrar una posada o… algún lado donde pueda quedarme._

_- a esta hora todo está cerrado- dijo Tikky._

_- creo que será mejor volver al aeropuerto- sonrió- podre quedarme en la sala de espera._

_- ¿Por qué no se queda aquí?- pregunto Allen, ante la desaprobación del moreno._

_- ¿en serio?- viéndola con ojos brillantes._

_- s-si… al menos hasta que su habitación se desocupe en el ho….- interrumpida._

_- ¡gracias Allen-chan!_

El perfume con aroma a miel de Marion, olía muy bien pero después de un rato, se volvió empalagoso, mareando a Allen.

_-¿ya cenaron?_

_- hace unas horas comim….- su estomago gruño._

_- shojo…- rio lo más bajo que pudo._

_- n-no te rías Tikky- sonrojada._

_- si me lo permites puede prepararte algo- sonrió._

_- no se moleste- sonriendo aun apenada._

_- es un agradecimiento por dejarme quedar hoy._

La mujer se fue a la cocina con el permiso de Allen.

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste shojo?_

_- p-perdóname… pero no podemos dejar que se quede en el aeropuerto._

_- tienes razón pero…- suspiro con pesadez._

_- lo siento Tikky._

_- no te preocupes, shojo._

Después de un rato, Allen invito a Lavi a cenar con ellos pero el pelirrojo se negó, no dijo razones pero simplemente no iría; Marion era una buena cocinera, especialmente con las comidas que llevaban dulce, no llegaba al nivel de exquisitez del moreno pero… dejaba un gusto único en el paladar.

_-aun te sigue gustando lo dulce ¿verdad Allen-chan?_

_- si….- degustaba el postre de naranja que había hecho la mujer._

_- si sigue así se volverá diabética._

_- no puedo dejar los dulces- sonriendo._

**Lunes, universidad.**

Allen bostezaba a cada momento, la estancia de Marion se había alargado, pero la mujer sabia jugar muy bien al póker, así que solían dormirse muy tarde a pesar de los regaños de Tikky, bueno, ahí tenia las consecuencias…

Las clases eran aburridas, sumando que tenía hambre y sueño, eran un dolor de cabeza, cada palabra del profesor parecía un pedazo de cemento cayendo sobre sus parpados.

Al terminar las clases, fue al árbol donde vivía la pequeña ardilla, a la que Lavi llamo "chisana risu" (ardilla pequeña), pues era de menor tamaño que las demás; le dio de comer y se quedo dormida recargada en el tronco del árbol.

Le pareció escuchar la voz de Lavi, diciendo algo de una fotografía y después un golpe, seguido de un "imbécil" por parte de Kanda, Lenalee pidiendo que se tranquilizaran, abrió los ojos y efectivamente estaban ahí, Lavi con un gran chichón en la cabeza, el japonés enojado y Lenalee ayudándole al pelirrojo a recuperarse del fuerte golpe.

Después de eso, los cuatro fueron al restaurante de Marie, quien parecía estar en otro mundo, pues hacia muchas cosas mal o al revés, dejando una orden en otra mesa, sirviendo el café fuera de la taza, respondiendo solo con monosílabas.

_-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto extrañado Lavi._

_- ¿Allen-chan crees que sea "eso"?- dijo Lenalee con una gran sonrisa._

_- quizá- igual que la china._

_- ¿de qué hablan?- alzo una ceja._

_- cosas de mujeres Lavi._

_- ya veo…- sonrió._

Se quedaron a comer ahí, para sorpresa de Allen y mala suerte de Lavi, Marion llego en ese momento.

_-Allen-chan- sonriéndole melosamente- que casualidad- abrazándola._

_- Marion-san- sonrió levemente._

_- te pedí que dejaras las formalidades._

_- p-perdón._

_- ¿son tus amigos de la universidad?- viendo a Lenalee y Kanda, a Lavi ya lo conocía, (por desgracia para el conejo XD)._

_- si, Lenalee y Bakanda._

_- Moyashi- #¬¬_

_- me llamo Allen._

La discusión se vio interrumpida pues su comida por fin estaba lista, Marion, invitada por Allen, se quedo a comer con ellos.

_-eres tan dulce Allen-chan- no dejaba de abrazarla._

_- M-Marion-san…_

_- solo Marion- dijo en tono levemente molesto._

_- Marion…- no la dejo terminar por restregar su mejilla con la de Allen._

_- no te pongas celoso Yu- sonriendo al ver la cara de molestia de Kanda._

_- cállate idiota- con una venita sobresaltada de su frente._

_- algún día serás el único que lo haga- rio._

_- te ganaste tu tumba- con aura y ojos de demonio enojado._

_- ¡perdón Yu!- el pánico lo invadió._

_- primero coman- dijo Lenalee un poco molesta._

Kanda la miro molesto y Lavi con adoración, por salvarlo de una muerte segura y dolorosa. ¿Por qué siempre había alguien para salvar al conejo?

Durante toda la comida, Marion no soltó a la albina, que podía comer a gusto pero… tener a la joven modelo tan cerca comenzaba a ser desagradable, era miel sobre miel… en todo sentido de la palabra.

Lavi y Lenalee fueron a pedir unos postres para los cinco, Marion atendió una llamada saliendo del restaurante, así no molestaría a las demás personas.

_-¿es una canción?- sonrió._

_-….- la miro de reojo y siguió escribiendo._

_- ¿puedo verla?- se recorrió un poco, quedando junto a él._

Podía percibir el aroma de Allen, pero prosiguió con su escritura, la albina queriendo entender mejor lo que decía la canción, se acerco mas, haciendo casi nula la distancia entre ambos.

_-Moyashi._

_- es Allen- alzo la mirada._

_- hay mucho espacio- dijo molesto- muévete._

_- p-perdón- sonrió y se alejo un poco de Kanda._

¿Por qué lo hiso? Le gustaba tenerla cerca, recibir ese aroma que solo en Allen le gustaba, poder tocar… ¡¿Qué jodidos estaba pensando? Se abofeteo mentalmente, esa situación lo estaba volviendo loco, debía hacer algo para sacársela de la mente. Pero no veía opciones…buenas.

**Inglaterra, mansión Noah.**

Neah escuchaba el disco de Allen, sonreía, amaba esa voz, los sentimientos que transmitía; lo único que le molestaba de sobremanera, era el nombre del autor de sus canciones, Kobato Kanda, ¿acaso era pariente de ese japonés? ¿Por qué usaba esas canciones? Si bien había muchas personas con apellidos iguales pero sin ningún tipo de conexión, ¿Por qué precisamente el apellido Kanda?

Recordó lo sucedido en la universidad, esa noche… se sintió ignorado por la albina al estar preocupada por Kanda y no por él.

No creía posible que Allen estuviera enamorada del japonés, lo que habían pasado no sería fácil de superar, mucho menos para ella, él aun seguía sin asimilar bien lo que paso, 3 años atrás… fue su culpa por no haber sido más fuerte y rebelde con el Conde, había perdido todo lo que quería por el honor de la familia Noah.

La única oportunidad que tuvo con Allen, de ser feliz a su lado, el mismo lo mando al carajo, por su inmadurez.

_-Allen…_

Se incorporo en la cama, miraba la caja del disco, tonos pastel de fondo con el nombre de la albina en letras platinadas y cursivas.

_-perdóname…_

La voz de la albina resonó en su cabeza, ese día… sonaba tan decepcionada y dolida, nunca dijo odiarlo pero su mirada se lo dejo claro, no quería saber nada de él.

Recordar esos sucesos, le hacían sentirse mal, deseaba ser Tikky en ese momento, pues era el único de la familia que era realmente cercano a la menor.

Primero perdió a su hermano mayor, al único que amaba realmente, siempre juntos, sabia la verdad detrás de ese "murieron en un accidente", lo que el Conde había inventado para cubrir la verdad, era doloroso pensarlo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Las únicas personas que amo realmente ya no estaban cerca de él, tenía a los demás Noah pero simplemente no era lo mismo.

Lo único de lo que podía estar feliz era, que Kanda sería el segundo en la vida de Allen, si llegaban a ser algo más que simples conocidos, eso nunca podría cambiarlo.

Suspiro con pesadez, quería verla de nuevo, pedirle que le diera otra oportunidad, ahora lo sabía, si llegaba a darse el mismo caso que esa vez, dejaría el nombre del conde para vivir felizmente con Allen, era lo único que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento, ¿pero cómo recuperarla? No iba a ser nada fácil, menos con Kanda en medio…

**Dalian, Mansión Walker…**

No esperaba una llamada de Neah, dudo en contestar pero tampoco podía ser maleducada con una de las personas que mas la apoyaban, en cuanto al Conde y sus restricciones.

La charla fue muy amena y tranquila, algo que siempre había tenido con él, a pesar de lo sucedido, seguía siendo el mismo joven agradable y amable, admitía que en un principio lo odiaba por esa actitud que le parecía falsa, el Noah tenía su carácter pero sabía ocultarlo bien.

Ninguno pensó en como terminarían las cosas, nadie pensaría lo apegados que estaban y estuvieron, aunque no lo odiara por lo sucedido 3 años atrás, no podía perdonarle lo que hiso, dejarla sola en esa situación…

_-¿estás bien shojo?- pregunto preocupado._

_- ¿eh?- lo miro- si, no te preocupes- sonrió._

_- siempre que hablas con él… me preocupa tu actitud Allen._

_- estoy bien de verdad, Tikky._

_- no puedes mentirme- poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de la albina._

_- b-bueno…- desvió la mirada- me hace recordar ese día pero… él no tuvo la culpa._

_- claro que si- dijo molesto- dejarse manipular por el Conde._

_- es tu padre, no deberías hablar así de él- rio._

_- cierto pero…- suspiro con pesadez- no puedo hacer nada con eso._

Marion termino de hacer la cena, pidiendo disculpas por quedarse más de la cuenta, pero esa cara y sonrisa inocente, eran una máscara, tenía muchas cosas planeadas y nada ni nadie lo arruinaría, pero primero, debía deshacerse de esa relación, entre Lavi y el moreno.

Era buena idea ganarse el cariño de Allen, el punto débil de Tikky era ser tan cercano a ella y sobre todo ese cariño fraternal que se tenían, de algo le serviría eso.

**Viernes, 5:00 pm, centro de Dalian.**

Salía de una tienda de libros, necesitaba nuevos volúmenes de una vieja novela, que era muy demandada por sus clientes, afortunadamente los proveedores del panda también lo conocían a él, y ganaba buenos descuentos y promociones.

Para su buena suerte, se topo con Marion, que tenía problemas con unas bolsas de mandado, quizá era torpe, pues una bolsa llena de manzanas cayó en la banqueta regándolas todas. ¿Dejarla así o ayudarle? La primera opción sonaba muy bien pero…

_-Lavi- sonrió- gracias._

_- aja- recogiendo algunas manzanas._

_- ¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros esta noche?_

_- no gracias- sonrió lo mas amablemente que pudo._

_- mira…- guardo las manzanas- se que no te agrado y para serte sincera… a mí tampoco me agradas._

_- ¿eh?- la miro._

_- vine para recuperar a Tikky, no dejare que un mocoso insolente como tu me lo quite. Lo que él necesita es una mujer a su lado, no un niño._

_-…- la miro sin mucha sorpresa, esperaba algo así de una bella mujer con ojos opacos._

_- debes saber que Tikky desea por lo menos un hijo… ¿podrías dárselo tu?_

No era que no pudiese contestarle, simplemente no quiso discutir en medio de la calle, pero la mujer tenía razón, en distintas ocasiones el moreno le había expresado sus deseos de ser padre, aparte de Allen quería tener un hijo de sus propios genes.

Por obvias razones nunca podría darle lo que más deseaba, una familia…

**Casa Lee…**

Komui se retiro al hospital cerca de las 8:00 una emergencia se había presentado y como único cirujano disponible, le toco atenderla, dejando sola a Lenalee, quien ya había preparado la cena, no podría comérsela toda ella sola…

_-¿Lavi?- se sorprendió de verlo ahí- ¿q-que haces aquí a esta hora?_

_- ¿puedo pasar un momento?- no la miro._

_- claro- sonrió._

_- gracias._

_- ¿quieres cenar conmigo? Mi hermano tuvo que salir de emergencia y… no puedo comerlo todo- rio._

_- si te parece bien- sonrió levemente._

_- ¿Qué te sucede Lavi?- preocupada._

_- nada- miro el piso- ¡cenemos!- sonriendo como siempre- tengo hambre._

En toda la casa, había pequeños robots que no pasaban de los 30 centímetros, limpiando, lavando los platos, barriendo, regando las plantas, uno que otro chocando con una puerta o pared que le impedía el paso.

_-se llaman "Komurines"- sonrió quitando a uno de su martirio de chocar con la pared._

_- ¿inventos de Komui-san?_

_- si- sonrió apenada- cuando no tiene trabajo se la pasa inventando cosas extrañas._

_- yo diría innovadoras._

_- suenas como él- rio- lo cierto es que… sirven mucho y me ayudan con los quehaceres de la casa._

_- ¿ninguno me atacara?_

_- no te preocupes, aun no ha podido inventar uno así- dijo con alivio._

Cenaron muy tranquilamente, Lenalee le platicaba sobre un Komurin enorme que se suponía arreglaba las goteras y demás cosas que podían ser peligrosas para un humano, pero sus circuitos habían terminado por sobrecargarse y lo usaban de almacén, donde dormían los pequeños Komurines.

_-Lenalee…_

_- ¿dime?_

_-…- sonrió sin dejar de verla._

Los ojos de Lenalee demostraron su sorpresa, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Quizá era el mismo sueño que tenia siempre…

**Mansión Walker…**

Tikky parecía muy sumido en sus pensamientos, molesto y angustiado, desde esa tarde no había entrado del jardín trasero, llevaba por lo menos un par de cajetillas fumadas y media botella de vino, algo no estaba bien.

_-Tikky…- Marion no la dejo salir._

_- no creo que debas molestarlo Allen-chan- sonrió._

_- pero…- miro al moreno con preocupación._

_- yo me hago cargo ¿sí?_

_- de acuerdo- volvió a la sala._

Después de un rato, Allen se fue a dormir sin saber que pasaba con Tikky, no tenía idea de si Marion buscaba algo con esa actitud pero… de nada servía preocuparse, el moreno se lo diría en la mañana.

En la mañana, la cabeza de Tikky parecía querer estallar, los ojos le ardían y se sentía sumamente cansado, suspiro, no supo ni cuanto había bebido en la noche, solo recordaba una llamada de Lavi y después… a Marion diciendo quien sabe cuantas cosas.

Miro a su lado, rodo los ojos con molestia, no había sido un sueño, realmente había dormido con esa mujer, el alcohol y la noche no debían mezclarse, mucho menos después de haber escuchado lo que el conejo le había dicho.

Tomo su ropa y fue a su habitación, Allen no podía verlo así, tendría que decirle lo que había pasado, claro que omitiendo ciertas cosas, de no ser él quien lo dijera, Marion lo haría con lujo de detalles y no quería traumatizar a la menor.

Tomo un baño y bajo para preparar el desayuno…

_-buenos días Tikky- sonriendo- ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_- ¿Por qué lo preguntas shojo?_

_- anoche tomaste mucho- lo vio con preocupación- ¿no lo recuerdas?_

_- si…- sonrió- solo me duele la cabeza- dejo el desayuno delante de ella._

_- ¿y Marion?- sonriendo al ver la variedad de comida- suele levantarse primero._

_- perdóname shojo- suspiro con molestia._

_- ¿Por qué?- miro al moreno._

_- no solo le falte al respeto a la mansión de tu padre…- se acerco a ella y la abrazo- también a ti._

_- Tikky…_

_- lo siento._

_- sé lo que me quieres decir- borro la sonrisa de sus labios._

_- ¿Qué?- se separo de ella para verla._

_- a cualquiera le puede pasar algo así… pero…- miro la mesa- no entiendo del todo la razón por la que lo hiciste._

_- Allen._

_- bueno, desayunemos- sonriendo nuevamente._

No dijo nada, a pesar de saber que esa sonrisa, era falsa, su molestia aumento, aunque Allen no dijera nada, sabía que dentro quería hacerlo, pedirle explicaciones más creíbles que "estaba ebrio y no sabía bien lo que hacía".

**Biblioteca Bookman…**

_-¡Allen-chan!- abrazándola- me da gusto verte, estaba aburrido- T.T_

_- buenos días Lavi- sonrió._

_- mira tengo algo para ti- busco algo en la recepción- toma._

_- ¿Qué es?- recibió una bolsa de colores brillantes, con un lindo moño atándola._

_- dulces._

_- ¿tantos?- miraba la bolsa con los ojos iluminados- ¿para mí?_

_- si- sonriendo- anoche me comí toda una bolsa… y aun me duele el estomago- rio._

_- ¿por qué hiciste eso? Pudiste enfermarte._

_- lo sé pero…. es que saben tan ricos que no puede resistir- mintió, los dulces eran deliciosos pero no los había comido sin razón._

_- bien, tomare tu situación en cuenta- guardo la bolsa en su mochila._

_- ¿a qué viene tu visita?_

_- vine a buscar un libro, Bakanda me está tratando peor que antes._

_- Yu suele ser cruel con las personas que quiere, no te preocupes._

_-…- lo miro de forma extraña._

_- ¿c-cuál es tu libro?- sudo frio por esa mirada._

_- no recuerdo el nombre, pero... - saco una libreta- es este- mostrándole el nombre._

_- si- sonriendo- te ayudare a buscarlo._

_- gracias Lavi._

Se sentía decepcionado, triste, casi tanto como el día en que el panda murió, su "relación" con el portugués había terminado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba… nunca hubo relación entre ambos, solo pasaban la noche juntos y ya… no significaba que fueran pareja ni nada por el estilo. ¿Entonces por qué dolía tanto?

Se quedo un rato con Allen, explicándole algunas cosas que sabía de japonés, tanto tiempo cerca de Kanda le había servido de algo, además de apreciar la vida. Aunque no podía sacarse de la cabeza, la duda de si la albina sabía sobre lo pasado con Tikky, pero no quería preguntarle.

_-¿Qué pasa?- lo miraba fijamente._

_- nada- sonrió._

_- algo te preocupa- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta._

_- no es nada importante._

_- es por Lenalee ¿verdad?- sonrió- me alegra que estés saliendo con ella._

_- ¿Qué?-la miro con sorpresa ¿Cómo lo sabía?_

_- me lo dijo esta mañana- miro el libro- parecía muy emocionada._

_- sí. Allen… yo….- interrumpido._

_- no te preocupes- sonriéndole-estará bien- refiriéndose a Tikky._

_- pero… es como tu padre Allen, puedes estar molesta conmigo._

_- no es tu culpa- su flequillo cubrió sus ojos por un momento- bueno- cerro el libro- ¿puedo llevármelo verdad?_

_- ¿eh? Si… ¿ya te vas?_

_- si- sonriendo- tengo que bañar a Timcanpy y arreglar mi cuarto o Tikky se enojara conmigo- rio._

No dijo nada más, sabía que la albina no quería hablar más sobre el tema, podía sonreír de cualquier forma pero… esa sonrisa simplemente no le gusto; la acompaño a la puerta y volvió a la recepción con la trabajadora de ese día.

En la mansión, Marion se llevo a Tikky a quien sabe donde, dejando sola a Allen, Timcanpy jugaba con ella escondiéndose para que no lo bañase, de todos sus intentos, en uno el pequeño perro logro hacerla caer en la tina con agua, donde se supone debía estar él.

_-Tim…- el can la miraba desde la puerta del baño._

_- dándole problemas a la shojo- lo tomo desprevenido._

_- Tikky… ¿volvieron muy pronto no?- saliendo de la tina._

_- shojo… ya pasaron dos horas desde que nos fuimos._

_- ¿en serio?- el moreno asintió mientras le daba a Timcanpy- vaya… no me di cuenta del tiempo._

_- te ayudare a bañarlo- cerró la puerta para que no huyera._

Tim solo los miraba con cara de terror y pánico, odiaba bañarse, "estoy limpio" decía gruñendo y chillando pero… era en vano pues ninguno de los dos lo entendía.

Al principio fue difícil ponerle el jabón especial para perros; miraba la pared frente a él, con molestia, pero al sentir las manos de Allen olvido ese enojo, era lo único que le gustaba del baño, los pequeños masajes que le regalaban esos dos, aunque ciertamente, no eran masajes, sino una forma de que el jabón entrara en todo el pelo que tenia.

_-Allen-chan ¿Qué te gustaría comer hoy?- abriendo la puerta._

_- ¡no Marion!- el pequeño can aprovecho esa oportunidad y huyo, cubierto de jabón._

_- ¡Timcanpy!- salieron detrás del perro._

_- creo que debí tocar antes- Un.n_

Para su mala suerte la puerta principal estaba abierta, sus ojos brillaron al ver la tierra del jardín, su venganza seria cubrir la mansión con lodo por todas partes, se revolcó un rato en la tierra, mezclada con jabón y espuma, Allen y Tikky lo buscaban dentro, hasta que lo vieron jugando con una rama seca.

_-Tim ven aquí._

El mini perro la miro y dejo su rama, busco donde esconderse pero no encontró sitio, hasta que escucho esa molesta voz, miro hacia la reja principal, de alguna forma logro salir por entre los barrotes, corrió hacia casa de Lavi, buscando a la persona de su gran odio.

_-Yu… no seas así conmigo- dijo con gran tristeza- somos amigos._

_- cierra el pico de una vez- con Mugen en el cuello de Lavi._

_- p-perdóname, solo fue una broma._

_- te he dicho que no lo digas._

_- pero si bien que te gusta Allen-chan._

_- conejo- incrusto un poco a Mugen en ese cuello blanco de donde salió sangre._

_- ¡YU!- entro en pánico._

El drama de Lavi se vio interrumpido al notar de reojo, una cosa café corriendo hacia ese lugar, más precisos en dirección a Kanda, quien también miro a esa cosa, pero antes de reaccionar, el pequeño perro ya estaba sobre él, restregándose en su ropa.

_-¡Timcanpy!- miro con miedo la escena._

_- Esto no puede ser bueno- suspiro._

_- ¿estás bien Yu?_

_- maldito perro, hijo de…- Tim lamio su boca._

**_[No seas grosero- pensó el pequeño perro moviendo su rabo- Allen esta aquí]_**

Los tres presentes miraban la escena con pánico y asco, aunque en cierta forma, siendo un pequeño y tierno (solo en apariencia) perro, podría perdonársele todo… ¿o no?

_-Timcanpy- lo tomo en sus brazos antes de que hiciera otra cosa- perdónalo Kanda._

_- Moyashi- limpiando su boca efusivamente con la manga de su camisa._

_- n-no es su culpa- miro con miedo el aura negra que salía del japonés._

_- dame a ese estúpido perro._

_- no._

_- te rebanare junto con él._

_- no te daré a Tim- abrazándolo más._

**_[Lo admito me desagradas pero- miraba a Kanda- sabes a soba]_**

Timcanpy luchaba por soltarse, quería probar la soba otra vez, Tikky le negaba comerla pues podría hacerle daño pero… "al mundo de los perros" (traducción: "al carajo") con eso, amaba la soba desde que la probo en casa del japonés.

_-esta se pondrá feo- dijo Lavi._

_- demasiado- le siguió Tikky._

Hasta ese momento no habían notado lo cerca que estaban, Lavi fue el primero en alejarse, el moreno solo suspiro pesadamente, no podía hacer nada si el pelirrojo se negaba a si quiera mirarlo.

**Minutos más tarde…**

Allen terminaba de bañar a Timcanpy, lo seco y cepillo cosa que adoraba el perro, pues solía quedarse dormido en sus piernas mientras pasaba el cepillo por todo su pelaje.

En casa de Lavi, Kanda tuvo que tomar un baño y lavar muchas veces su boca, pero ya se vengaría de ese mini perro del demonio, o podría hacerle pagar a la dueña, sonrió con malicia.

Salió del baño, afortunadamente tenia ropa suya en casa del conejo, por alguna razón terminaba dejando ropa en ese lugar, igual Lavi cuando se quedaba en casa del japonés.

_-¿no iras a asesinar a Tim o sí?_

_- te enterrare con ese perro._

_- ¿y a mí por qué?- o.o_

_- me molestas._

_- Yu…_

_- ¡deja de llamarme así!_

En ese momento, Allen tocaba la puerta…

_-¿Qué quieres Moyashi?_

_- vine a disculparme._

_-…..- la miro fijamente._

_- ¡no me mires así! Bakanda._

_- no te perdonare por eso, Moyashi._

_- Tim es travieso…. No sabe lo que hace._

_- solo un idiota creería eso._

_- pues estoy hablando con uno._

_- ¿Qué dijiste enana?_

_- no me digas enana. Afeminado._

_- cerebro de haba fundido._

_- amargado._

_- complejo de mártir._

_- psicópata._

_- si quieren los dejo solos- dijo Lavi sonriendo._

_- ¡no te metas!_

_- d-de acuerdo- esos dos juntos y molestos, le daban miedo, más que por separado._

_- ¿Qué quieres entonces?_

_- dime la razón._

_- te diré lo que sea menos eso._

_- Moyashi._

_- limpiare tu casa un mes._

_- no._

_- dos meses._

_- no._

_- cuatro meses._

_- que no- una venita se sobresalto de su frente._

_- un año._

_- acepta Yu, tendrás la Moyashi-chan para ti solito- rio pero fue golpeado por Kanda._

_- ¿y bien?_

_- no._

_- Kanda._

_- olvídalo- dio media vuelta para entrar a la sala._

_- comprare toda la soba que quieras- dijo como último recurso._

_-…..- se detuvo pero no la miro._

_- creo que acertaste Allen-chan- rio._

Tal y como Lavi lo había dicho, se quedaría sin dinero pero la vida de Tim estaba a salvo.

En el primer piso de la mansión, Tikky trataba de que Marion se marchara de la mansión, pero la joven modelo no lo dejaría así de fácil, ya no tenía a Lavi estorbándole para reconquistar al moreno, además conocía a Allen, no la echaría de la mansión si no hacia algo malo.

La noche anterior, las palabras de Lavi lo confundieron y le dejaron una enorme angustia, ¿el pelirrojo pensaba que lo había utilizado solamente?

_-¿en qué piensas?_

_- nada._

_- en ese chico ¿verdad?_

_- Marion…_

_- mejor déjalo así- sonrió- tendría problemas si lo llegasen a saber en la universidad ¿no?_

_- es mayor de edad… sabe lo que hace._

_- dame otra oportunidad- dijo repentinamente._

_-….- la miro sin expresión alguna._

_- se que cometí un grave error, pero…. si no lo hubiese hecho estaríamos juntos ¿no es así?_

La mujer tenía razón, pero de ser así Allen seguiría en el internado seguramente, ahí no importaba si eran niños o adultos, si el tutor que lo "recomendó" no le permitía salir.

_-tienes razón…- sonrió de medio lado._

_- ¿Qué?- no le gusto esa sonrisa._

_- de no ser por el error que tuviste…. No estaría con la shojo._

_- Tikky._

_- quizá tendría la familia que tanto deseo._

_- aun tenemos tiempo- sonriendo._

_-…- Miro la mansión._

_- Tikky- saliendo al jardín trasero- ¿no está Tim aquí?_

_ - entro hace un momento._

_- no está adentro- preocupada._

_- te ayudo a buscarlo- levantándose._

_- no te preocupes- sonrió- debe estar en la cocina._

Allen fue a buscarlo, efectivamente estaba ahí, mirando el horno, Marion preparaba un pastel de manzana, el aroma a canela con limón, comenzaba a inundar la cocina, y Timcanpy esperaba su pedazo.

_-¿la quieres mucho verdad?_

_- es lo más importante que tengo- sonrió._

_- si te casaras conmigo, podría convencer al Conde de aceptarla como tu hija. No creo que tengas problema con eso. Es lo que quieres ¿no?_

_- no de esa forma._

_- Tikky te estoy dando la oportunidad que tanto quieres._

_- ¿por medio de chantajes?_

_- no lo quise decir de esa forma._

_- ¿Qué le dijiste al shonen?_

_- ¿de qué hablas?_

La mirada fija de Tikky la puso nerviosa, ella solo le había dicho la verdad al pelirrojo…

**Casa Bookman…**

Lavi miraba el techo de su habitación, no tenía nada que hacer, no iría más a las clases con Tikky, sería contraproducente, sería mejor para el moreno estar con Marion, debía aceptarlo, si el moreno quería familia, tenía que estar con alguien que pudiera cumplir sus deseos de ser padre, si tan solo él pudiese… escondió el rostro entre las almohadas.

Su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, lo había olvidado, debía verse con Lenalee en el centro, se levanto y tomo una ducha rápida, sentía que usaba a la china para olvidarse de Tikky pero… posiblemente en un futuro llegase a sentir más cariño por Lenalee que por el moreno.

Kanda se había ido unos minutos atrás, debía ir a trabajar, desde ese momento estaba en su cuarto, martirizando su mente, ¿era correcto o no? el tema de Tikky se estaba volviendo muy complicado.

Cuando salió de su casa, se topo con Allen y Timcanpy.

_-¿saldrás Allen-chan?- sonrió._

_- iré con Wind-san….me dijo que quería conocer a Tim._

_- así que un perrito payaso- rio, a lo que el can lo miro feo._

_- ¿vas con Lenalee?_

_- ¿eh?- se sonrojo levemente- si. ¿no quieres ir con nosotros? No creo que le moleste._

_- pero… es una cita. No puedo hacer mal tercio además llevo conmigo a Tim._

_- cierto- dijo desanimado, no es que desagradara estar solo con la china, es solo que aun no se acostumbraba a eso de tener novia- ¿nos vamos juntos?- cerro la reja de su casa._

_- si…- cargo al pequeño perro, caminarían más rápido así._

_- eres un presumido- viendo al perro._

**_[Te mordería pero Allen me castigaría, además… no eres él (Kanda) para morderte con felicidad]_**

Pasaron dos semanas, su relación con Lenalee iba mejorando a grandes pasos, quizá porque la joven ponía gran empeño en hacerlo sentir feliz, incluso el mismo Komui había dejado de decirle "pulpo", bueno, solo lo decía unas 100 veces pero no eran tantas como antes.

Para Allen era incomodo y extraño estar con ellos, así que solía dejarlos solos, aunque ellos le pidieran que se quedara, no le agradaba estar así, solía ir con Jerry, quien comenzó a darle clases de cocina, especialmente postres.

_-siento que Allen-chan se aleja- dijo recostado sobre el pasto con los brazos detrás de su cabeza._

_- si- abrazo sus piernas._

_- Yu… siempre ha sido así pero… últimamente tampoco lo veo muy a menudo._

_- lo sé- suspiro._

_- ¿eh?- la miro- no quise hacerte sentir mal Lenalee._

_- ¿Qué?- sonrió- no es por eso- rio._

_- ¿entonces?- se incorporo- has estado muy seria desde esta mañana._

_- lo que pasa…- miro el pasto- Miranda-san…_

_- ¿Qué pasa con ella?_

_-….- lo miro y sonrió._

La sorpresa de escuchar esa noticia lo dejo hecho de piedra, prácticamente; ahora entendía la razón del comportamiento extraño de Marie, ¿Cómo no estar así? Seria padre por primera vez… y no faltaba mucho para ese suceso.

Miranda sí que sabia ocultarlo, era imposible creerlo, teniendo ese cuerpo delgado ¿Cómo no lo noto antes? Bueno… era difícil saberlo, tratándose de esa mujer.

Ambos estaban en buena edad para ser padres, aunque la apariencia de Miranda era una la realidad era que a pesar de eso, era una mujer muy joven… no pasaba de los 25 años al igual que Marie… vaya que las apariencias engañaban.

Ese tema… lo hacía recordar a Tikky, ¡joder! Todo le recordaba al moreno, incluso su propia cama… tenía dos opciones, quemar toda su casa, con perdón del panda, o aceptar que no podría olvidarlo por nada…. Ambas eran difíciles.

**Lo que restaba de ese mes, había terminado…**

Marie caminaba de un lado para otro con cara de preocupación, Miranda estaba en la sala de emergencias, el bebé se había adelantado un mes, vaya suerte, por lo menos la mujer no corría ningún tipo de peligro.

**Unos días después del nacimiento…**

Como la salud de Miranda decayó al tener a su pequeña hija, el médico recomendó que se quedara unos días más en observación, la recién nacida no tenía problemas…

_-¿estás segura shojo?_

_- quiero ver a Miranda-san- sonrió._

_- lo sé pero…- suspiro viendo el hospital- ¿Qué hay de "eso"?_

_- no te preocupes tanto._

_-sería mejor que… la vieras cuando este en casa._

_- pero… ya estamos aquí._

_- no lo sé shojo- recargo su cabeza en el volante._

_- Tikky, por favor- sonrió- me gustaría verla ahora._

_- Allen._

_- estarás conmigo- puso su mano sobre las de Tikky._

_- de acuerdo- sonrió- no sé como me convences- suspiro y salió del automóvil._

En la entrada principal del lugar, se encontraron con Lenalee y Lavi, que recién llegaban.

_-Allen-chan- abrazándola- me alegra que vinieras._

_- no pensé encontrármelos hoy- sonrió._

_- mi hermano nos dijo que… hoy dan de alta a Miranda-san... así que vinimos a ayudarle._

_- Marie está ocupado en el restaurante, además estuvo aquí los días en que Miranda se sentía mal._

Lavi sentía la mirada de Tikky sobre él, desde aquel día no cruzo palabras, mucho menos miradas con el moreno, le aterraba flaquear y rendirse a sus sentimientos aun latentes por el portugués, no quería arruinar las cosas con Lenalee.

Adentro… vieron a Kanda en la recepción ¿Qué hacía le japonés ahí? Ni siquiera se llevaba bien con Miranda.

_-Yu… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- tsk, el viejo tuvo un accidente anoche._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Qué le paso a Tiedoll-san?_

_- me caí de las escaleras- rio, acercándose a ellos en una silla de ruedas._

_- Tiedoll-san- hablo una enfermera- le dije que no se fuera de mi lado sin permiso._

_- perdóname- sonrió._

_- vamos es hora de sus medicamentos- se lo llevo sin decir nada._

_- por lo menos solo se rompió una pierna- sonrió._

_- Bakanda ¿Por qué no lo cuidas más?_

_- no es mi problema Moyashi. Además no es tan viejo como se ve._

_- eso no importa._

_- tu no te metas, enana._

_- egocéntrico._

_- jóvenes… están en un hospital, por favor guarden silencio._

_- p-perdón- sudo frio._

_-….- chasqueo la lengua y volvió a lo que hacía segundos antes de que Lavi y los demás llegaran._

La jefa de enfermeras era temible, gran mujer y excelente en su trabajo; cuando caminaban a la habitación de Miranda, pasaron por la zona de maternidad.

_-shojo._

_- e-estoy bien- sonrió- no te preocupes._

Tikky no dejo de preocuparse, desde el momento en que entraron al hospital noto un cambio en la albina, pero no fue el único…

**Habitación 136…segundo piso.**

Miranda alimentaba a su péquela hija, con ayuda de la enfermera con leche de mezcla (artificial en pocas palabras XD) pues era recomendable que amantara cuando su madre no tuviera ningún tipo de estrés y estuviera en la comodidad de su hogar.

El cuarto era privado, gracias a que Komui les consiguió una buena habitación, sin que les cobraran, una mesita de noche a un lado de la cama, con un florero, con un racimo de tulipanes, una ventana amplia, cortinas blancas, un sofá en tono crema, para cuando un pariente se quedara con el paciente, un carrito de metal con ruedas, donde las enfermeras llevaban sus utensilios para atender a las personas.

Lenalee fue la primera en estar cerca de la recién nacida, junto con Lavi, Kanda había ido con Tiedoll pues pedía su presencia, no era que quisiera ver al hijo de esa mujer tan extraña, pero le preocupaba la actitud de Allen.

- _shojo… creo que es buen momento de irnos._

_- ¿Por qué?- lo miro- todo estará bien-sonriendo._

_- esta vez no me convence eso- murmuro viendo como la albina se acercaba a Miranda._

El celular del moreno sonó, así que pidió disculpas por retirarse para atender la llamada, era Sheryl, tratando el tema de siempre, "el conde quiere que vuelas a Inglaterra", tuvo que salir del edificio para poder contestar, por lo que su hermano debía marcarle nuevamente.

_- ¿Cómo se llamara?- pregunto la china._

_- Dagna- dijo sonriendo ampliamente._

_- es alemán ¿verdad?- dijo Lavi._

_- así es, "un esplendido día"._

_- que lindo._

_- Moyashi-chan ¿Por qué no la cargas? Eres buena con los niños ¿no?_

_- me llamo Allen, Lavi- ¬¬_

_- olvida eso, toma cárgala- acercándole a la bebé._

_- no- retrocedió un paso- m-mejor sigue cargándola tu- sonrió._

_- solo será un momento, los bebes no muerden… aun._

_- de verdad Lavi- retrocedió más pasos- mejor…._

_- solo un minuto- sonriendo._

_- ¡qué no!- cuando lo tuvo a escasos centímetros._

_- ¿Qué pasa Allen-chan?- sonó preocupado y sorprendido por esa reacción._

_-…..- se abrazo a sí misma y murmuraba cosas extrañas._

_- Allen- regresando a la bebe con su madre._

_- ¡no te me acerques!- miro a Lavi con irá._

_- Allen solo fue una petición inocente, no te enojes así conmigo- acercándose más._

_- Lavi…- preocupada- mejor déjalo así._

_- ¿Qué te sucede Allen-chan? Desde que llegaste estas extraña._

Al estar más cerca, Lavi noto que Allen temblaba constantemente, sus ojos se llenaron de un escalofriante sentimiento de furia y tristeza mezclados, eso le hiso pasar saliva con dificultad, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Afuera Tikky, trataba de terminar con el tema de volver a la mansión Noah, estaba preocupado por Allen, en ningún momento debía dejarla sola, mucho menos como estaba en ese momento, ella podía decir una cosa pero… la verdad era otra.

De la nada, un florero llego al piso, haciéndose añicos, dejando las flores regadas por todos lados junto con pedazos de vidrio, llamando la atención del moreno, miro hacia arriba.

_-¿Qué fue eso?_

_-…..- miro el objeto._

_- Tikky._

_- ese es…. Te llamo después- y colgó._

_- ¿Qué pa….- miro molesto el aparato- ¿Cómo se atreve a colgarme de esa forma?- #ñ.ñ_

Subió lo más rápido que pudo, tropezando y chocando con las personas, recibiendo reclamos de los médicos y enfermeras, pero eso no le importaba solo quería legar y ver que todo estaba bien con Allen, sino… nunca se lo perdonaría.

Su temor se hiso real, varios médicos afuera de la habitación de Miranda, se abrió paso entre ellos….Lavi en el piso, con el labio partido, mirando a la albina con sorpresa.

_-Allen- tapando su boca- ¿Qué te pasa?- limpio la sangre de sus labios._

_- no te me acerques- choco con la pared, llego al suelo resbalando por esta._

_- shojo._

_- no quiero- tapo sus oídos con sus manos._

_- Allen- se puso a la altura de la albina._

_- no de nuevo- las lágrimas comenzaron salir de sus ojos._

_- nadie te hará daño, shojo- toco su hombro._

_- ¡no!- de algún lado saco fuerza suficiente para alejar al moreno de ella._

_- Tikky- se acerco a él preocupado._

_- shojo…- pareció ignorar a Lavi._

_- no quiero… de nuevo no- su respiración se volvió más rápida._

_- Allen- la abrazo repentinamente._

_- ¡suéltame!- luchaba por zafarse del abrazo, que sentía como una camisa de fuerza._

_- soy yo Allen._

_- T-Tikky… ¿Dónde estás?- apretó la camisa del moreno._

_- Allen- dejo que se alejara de él unos centímetros- soy yo, Tikky._

_- Tikky- lo miro pero el rostro que vio no era el del portugués- ¡no tu no eres Tikky!_

_- shojo._

_- déjame ir- incrusto sus uñas en los brazos del mayor._

_- s-shojo…- hiso una mueca de dolor- tranquilízate._

_- no dejare que lo hagas de nuevo._

_- ¿d-de que está hablando? ¡¿Qué pasa?- pregunto desesperado Lavi._

_- shojo, por favor…- sintió una calidez en su brazo derecho, pequeñas gotas rojas cayeron al suelo blanco._

_-…..- Allen miro su mano, rastros de sangre del moreno._

El grito de miedo de Allen estremeció a los presentes, incluido a Tikky, la sangre otro elemento que la albina no debía ver cuando estaba alterada.

_-Allen- no se acerco de nuevo a ella…_

La mirada de Allen, lo destrozo por dentro, esos ojos que siempre le mostraban cariño, alegría y ese brillo enternecedor, se borro por completo, ahora lo veía con miedo, incluso odio, comprendía la razón y que esa mirada no era para él, pero… igual sentía su horror y odio, se quedo estático viéndola, los médicos trataron de tranquilizarla pero solo consiguieron lo mismo que Lavi.

Al final Allen logro salir de la habitación, seguida de las enfermeras, algo no andaba bien y debían tranquilizarla o podría pasar algo realmente malo; la voz de Lavi lo saco de su shock, reaccionando e ir en busca de la albina.

Kanda salió de la habitación de Tiedoll, el mayor se había quedado dormido recientemente, ya podía irse, suspiro con pesadez, dio unos pasos y escucho un gran alboroto, distinguió los cabellos platinados de Allen, corriendo hacia donde estaba.

No vio intenciones de parar, así que la tomo del brazo impidiéndole seguir.

_-Moyashi._

La expresión de terror en Allen lo dejo sorprendido nunca pensó que la albina tuviera esa mirada tan penetrante e hiriente.

_-suéltame- jaloneaba su brazo- suéltame._

_- ¿Qué pasa contigo?_

_- ¡déjame en paz!- las lágrimas opacaban su visión._

_- ¡Yu no la dejes ir!- escucho la voz de Lavi, pero no le veía por ningún lado._

_- ¡que me sueltes!- lo mordió en la mano._

_- Maldita Moyashi- apreso sus dos brazos- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- te odio…- lo miro fijamente- …..- menciono un nombre que él no conocía. _

_- ¿Qué?_

Antes de que llegaran, Allen hiso que Kanda se golpeara en la cabeza contra la pared, al empujarlo para que la dejase ir ¿de dónde demonios sacaba tanta fuerza? Sus brazos eran delgados, demasiado como para tener esa gran fuerza, aun así, no logro su cometido, pues el japonés no la soltó.

_-enfermera… una ampolleta con morfina, ahora._

_- s-si…- entro a una habitación y salió con la ampolleta._

Inyecto la morfina en el cuello de Allen, poco a poco fue perdiendo su fuerza, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, pero ya estaba tranquila…al grado de quedarse dormida.

Komui dio indicaciones de dejarla en una habitación, sin ser molestada, hasta que recuperar su energía.

Tikky fue atendido por el mismo cirujano en jefe, de no haberse dado cuenta de que Allen fue la causante de esas lesiones, hubiese dicho que el moreno se había peleado con un gato furioso, para dejarlo así.

**Oficina de Komui…**

_-necesito que me cuentes todo._

_- ¿para qué?_

_- si pienso medicar a Allen-chan… necesito saber que causa esos ataques._

_- no lo veo necesario Komui._

_- Tikky…- puso semblante serio- sabes que tengo el código de medico profesional, lo que me digas no saldrá de aquí, ni siquiera los demás lo sabrán. Me hare cargo exclusivamente yo._

_-…..- suspiro._

_- ¿es algo tan grave?_

_- más de lo que parece._

Komui fue a la puerta y pidió a una enfermera que no lo molestasen el próximo minutos, ni siquiera Lenalee tendría permiso de ir a verlo, por mucho que le doliera eso.

Tikky le conto lo sucedido con Allen, el médico no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en su vida como cirujano nunca había escuchado algo así, mucho menos lo hubiese imaginado.

**Habitación de Allen…**

Lavi suspiraba a cada momento, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba ahí, ¿Por qué Allen se comporto así? Toco su boca, vaya fuerza tenia la albina, nunca debía hacerla enojar.

_-¿sigue dormida?- entrando al cuarto._

_- si- sonrió levemente._

_- mi hermano no me quiere recibir en su oficina…- sentándose a un lado del pelirrojo._

_- tampoco esta Tikky._

_- deben estar hablando de lo que paso._

_- eso quiere decir que es algo de gran peso ¿no? como para que Komui no te reciba ni a ti Lenalee._

_- así parece._

_- ¿no viste a Yu?_

_- esta con Tiedoll-san. Está muy preocupado por ella- miro la cama donde dormía Allen._

_- lo entiendo…- suspiro._

Lavi se acerco a la cama, Allen tenía una expresión de miedo, debía tener pesadillas, pues su frente estaba empapada en sudor, además apretujaba las sabanas con fuerza, Lenalee se encargo de refrescar su cabeza con una pañuelo húmedo.

_-¿y las cosas de Allen-chan?_

_- deben estar en ese cajón- señalo el buro al lado derecho de la cama._

_- bien- abrió el cajón- Lenalee- la miro- ¿podrías buscarlo tu? No quiero…- se sonrojo- manosear la ropa de Allen- rio apenado._

_- está bien- cambiaron de lugar, ahora Lavi secaba la frente de Allen- sabes que solo esta su ropa normal._

_- lo sé… si Allen fuera un chico no me importaría hacerlo, pero… aunque no sea ropa in…- pasó saliva con dificultad, no podía terminar la frase- . Esa ropa no puedo. Me vería como un pervertido demente._

_- ¿Qué busco?_

_- la cajita musical._

_- entiendo- sonrió y busco, hasta que la encontró- aquí esta. Pero… ¿y la llave?_

_- ¿no está ahí?_

_- se supone que todas sus cosas están aquí- busco de nuevo- no, no hay nada._

_- tal vez- miro a la albina- la tiene puesta._

Lenalee vio si era así pero no había nada, busco de nueva cuenta en la ropa, pero nada.

_-¿se habrá caído?_

_- iré a ver en el cuarto de Miranda-san._

_- de acuerdo- dijo la china y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama._

En el cuarto de Miranda la mujer pregunto por como estaba la albina, mientras buscaba la llave, Lavi le comentó que estaba mejor y que dormía profundamente, debajo del buro encontró la pequeña llave, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Ni podía imaginarlo.

_-la tengo- sonriendo- ¿eh? Yu ¿preocupado por Allen?_

_- cállate idiota._

_- no lo ocultes- le dio la llave a Lenalee._

La china dejo la cajita musical a un lado de Allen, sobre la almohada, la expresión de la albina cambio casi de inmediato, dejo de hacer fuerza en las manos y dibujo una muy leve sonrisa.

_-Yu eres su ángel- rio._

_- imbécil- descargo toda su fuerza en la cabeza de Lavi._

_- no empiecen a pelear. Allen debe descansar bien._

_- perdóname- sonriendo- Yu…- vio la mano de Kanda- ¿te mordió verdad?_

_- me las cobrare cuando despierte- dijo molesto viendo su mano vendada. Allen tenia los dientes fuertes y filosos._

_- quiero saber porque se puso así- dijo viéndola._

_- ¿Cómo esta?- dijo entrando con cautela._

_- está mejor- dijo Lenalee sonriendo- duerme tranquilamente._

_- me da gusto- sonrió aliviado._

_- ¿Cómo está su brazo?- preocupada._

_- ¿eh?- la miro con sorpresa- son solo rasguños._

A los tres les resbalo una gota por la nuca, ¿rasguños? Esos no eran "solo rasguños" parecía que un gato gigante lo había atacado, Allen era peligrosa y mucho…

_-queremos una explicación- menciono Lavi sin mirarlo, tampoco había dicho su nombre. _

_- supuse algo así- suspiro- vayamos afuera._

En la cafetería del hospital, se sentaron cerca de una ventana.

_-¿y bien?_

_- no seas impaciente shonen- sonrió y Lavi desvió la mirada._

Tikky les conto sobre el día en que su la madre de Allen, tuvo el accidente de la fabrica conde trabajaba, con Mana de viaje, solo Sheryl y él estaban disponibles para cuidar de la menor, así que como era de suponerse, el portugués menor se hiso cargo, pero la castaña (en ese entonces XD) insistió en que la llevase a ver a su madre.

**_Hospital general, Inglaterra… 10 años atrás._**

**_Allen caminaba con una enorme sonrisa, vería su madre después de una semana, las razones no las sabia, pero quería verla, Sasha Walker, pasaron por maternidad…_**

**_-¿así era yo?- viendo a los recién nacidos._**

**_- más linda- sonriendo._**

**_- ¿en serio?- miro a Tikky._**

**_- si- era divertido ver las caras de Allen._**

**_Estando ahí, Sheryl le dio una mala noticia su hermano._**

**_-¿Qué?_**

**_- lo siento- suspiro- no pudieron hacer nada más._**

**_- ¿Qué pasara con Allen?_**

**_- no sé que piense hacer el conde._**

**_- no lo dejare- abrazo a la menor._**

**_- Tikky, solo tienes 15 años…. No puedes ni cuidarte a ti mismo ¿Cómo demonios piensas hacerte cargo de ella? No entiendo, tu pronto instinto paternal. Yo que soy 5 años mayor, apenas lo estoy experimentando._**

**_- Sheryl, Tikky-pon, - los médicos que pasaban junto a él, hacían pequeñas reverencias a modo de respeto._**

**_- shojo- la miro- ¿puedes esperarme aquí?_**

**_- si- sonriéndole._**

**_Los tres mayores platicaban sobre que pasaría con ella, Mana no aparecía y ahora su madre estaba muerta, balanceaba sus piecitos, que no tocaban el piso aun, podía subir fácilmente a una silla pero se disgustaba al no poder tocar el piso como Tikky y los demás, deseaba crecer y pronto._**

**_Miro a su derecha, un par de enfermeros de uniforme azul llevaban una camilla y en ella distinguió el anillo de bodas de Sasha y Mana, sonrió y salto de la silla, corriendo detrás de los enfermeros._**

**_-¿shojo?- buscándola._**

**_- ¿ahora qué? Tikky tenemos que irnos- dijo Sheryl molesto._**

**_- Allen no está._**

**_- ¿Qué?- comenzó a buscarla con la mirada- ¿A dónde se habrá ido? Esa pequeña realmente es una traviesa- sonrió, le agradaba la castaña, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente._**

**_Hacia frio donde estaba Allen, el cuarto de cadáveres, claro que ella no lo sabía, solo frotaba sus brazos con sus manitas, vio como los dos hombres dejaban a camilla con su mamá y salían del lugar, dejando la puerta abierta._**

**_-mami…- la camilla era muy alta para ella- ¿Por qué trajeron aquí?_**

**_Jalo la sabana sobre su madre, pero era pesada…_**

**_-mami…- sonrió- vámonos a casa- seguía jalando la sabana._**

**_- ¡shojo!_**

**_- ¿eh?- volteo para ver a Tikky y sin quererlo, termino tirando más fuerte de la sabana, y junto con ella, el cuerpo de su madre._**

**_- Allen- fue lo más rápido que pudo y la saco de debajo de la tela- ¿estás bien?_**

**_- si- sonriendo- fui divertido seguir a mi mami._**

**_- ¿Qué?- miro a un lado de la menor y desvió la mirada rápidamente- shojo._**

**_- ¿Por qué no despierta?- movía a su madre suevamente- mamá._**

**_- Allen…- la menor lo miro- no podemos estar aquí._**

**_- ¿Por qué no? mama está aquí…_**

**_-….- agacho la cabeza._**

**_- Tikky- se alejo de Sasha- ¿Por qué estas llorando?_**

**_- Allen…- abrazo a la castaña._**

**_- ¿te sientes mal?_**

**_- no es eso…_**

**_- vamos a casa- sonriendo- si te sientes mal aquí, podemos irnos._**

**_Aunque no quisiera las lágrimas brotaban de sus ambarinos ojos, ¿Cómo le explicaría?_**

_-puede que… en ese momento no le afectara ver a su madre de esa forma… pero…_

_- las secuelas fueron graves…- dijo Lavi casi en un murmullo._

_- ver a un recién nacido o algún cadáver… la hace recordar esas cosas, además… estando en el internado, las cosas empeoraron._

Las dudas de Lavi y Lenalee se disiparon pero…

Los dos jóvenes se fueron a la habitación de Miranda, que debía estar por salir, solo le quedaba arreglar su ropa.

_-¿Qué sucede shonen?- miro a Kanda, quien había ido con él a la habitación de Allen._

_- bonita historia- dijo con burla._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- no soy un idiota como esos dos- miro al moreno de reojo._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- ¿Qué paso realmente?_

_- lo que dije fue verdad…_

_- ¿hasta qué punto?_

Tikky sudo frio, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta Kanda de su enorme mentira? Lavi ni siquiera había dicho nada, Lenalee y el conejo se habían tragado esa historia fácilmente, nunca pensó que el japonés lo notaria.

_-veo que…- sonrió- realmente la shojo… significa algo para ti._

_- tsk- desvió la mirada levemente sonrojado._

_- primero que nada… ¿Qué sientes por Allen?_

_- ¿para qué quieres saberlo?_

_- es importante, si pienso decirte la verdad._

_- no le veo importancia a lo que yo piense o sienta por ella._

_- ¿te gusta la shojo?_

_-…..- lo miro con sorpresa._

_- eso supuse- sonrió ampliamente._

_- asegúrate de mantener la boca cerrada sobre eso… o me hare cargo de dejar a la Moyashi sin padre sustituto._

_- n-no te preocupes, shonen- Uo.o_

Kanda le daba miedo algunas veces, sabía (por Lavi) que cumplía sus amenazas, fuera la que fuera o con quien fuera.

**Casa de Miranda…**

_-llegamos justo a tiempo- quitándose la chamarra mojada._

_- el tiempo de hoy tampoco es muy bueno- dijo Lenalee secando su cabello._

_- me pregunto si Allen-chan ya despertó._

_- llamare a mi hermano._

_- Lavi-kun, Lenalee-chan._

_- conseguimos lo que nos pidió- sonriendo mientras dejaba las bolsas cerca de la mujer._

_- perdón por hacerlo ir- sonrió._

_- no se preocupe. Fue agradable correr bajo la lluvia- rio._

De la nada había empezado a llover, como solía pasar en esos últimos días el clima se volvió loco; se acercaba el otoño pero… era demasiada lluvia.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_- nada- sonrió dejando de ver hacia la calle._

_- sigues preocupado._

_- Allen-chan estará bien._

_- me refiero a…- interrumpida._

_- ¡tengo hambre!- sonrió y fue a la cocina- Miranda… déjanos hacer la comida._

_- d-de acuerdo._

_- Lavi…- miraba al pelirrojo con angustia._

**Hospital…**

Había cerrado las cortinas de la habitación, Allen seguía durmiendo y al parecer, como había dicho Komui, no despertaría en unos días, ese tipo de ataques consumía mucha energía, miro su brazo vendado con molestia. Para su suerte, el guante de Allen impidió que tuviera ambos brazos vendados y heridos.

Tenía en mente la mirada de la albina, de nada había servido ese año de terapia, los medicamentos exagerados que había tomado durante ese tiempo.

_-shojo- movió el flequillo de Allen- lo siento._

_- Tikky…- murmuro entre sueños y sonrió._

Esa noche se quedaría con ella, afortunadamente Marion había decidió irse a su hotel.

_-no me cuelgues shonen._

_-….- guardo silencio._

_- se que no…- suspiro- quieres halar conmigo pero… solo te pediré un favor._

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- ¿podrías cuidar de Timcanpy? Me quedare con Allen hoy y…- masajeo sus sienes- no quiero dejarlo solo tanto tiempo- el perro seguramente destruiría la mansión._

_- bien._

_- gracias Lavi- sonrió y colgó._

Vaya truco más cruel había usado Tikky para llamarlo, usando el celular de Allen, aunque solo así contesto… sonrió, se sentía extraño, la voz del moreno le hacía sentir un hueco en el estomago y una felicidad lo embargaba.

Fue por Timcanpy, a pesar de la gran barda entre ambas casas, el pequeño perro se las había ingeniado para hacer un agujero en la tierra, así pasaba de un lugar a otro cuando quisiera, Allen no lo sabía, pero se preguntaba como es que el can terminaba lleno de tierra y hojas si mantenían el jardín lo más limpio que podían.

**Hospital… medio día.**

Tikky salió de la habitación, Sheryl seguía insistiendo en marcarle.

_-¿Qué pasa Sheryl?_

_- no vuelvas a colgarme de ese modo._

_- perdona- lo había olvidado por completo- pero… eso fue ayer._

_- soy tu mayor respétame- dijo molesto._

_- de acuerdo- Un.ñ_

_- ¿Qué paso?_

_- la shojo… esta en el hospital._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- uno de esos ataques._

_- ¿está bien?_

_- sí, está durmiendo pero no sabemos cuando despertara._

_- lo más seguro es que despierta dentro de dos días, como suele hacerlo._

_- eso espero._

_- ¡¿Qué paso con Allen?- quito a Sheryl del teléfono._

_- ¿Neah?_

_- ¿está bien?- preocupado._

_- lo de siempre shonen- sonrió levemente._

_-…- apretó sus puños y le devolvió el auricular a su tío._

_- ¡Neah! ¿A dónde vas?_

_- a Dalian._

Tikky escuchaba atento lo que sucedía en la mansión…

_-¡no puedes! El conde se enojara contigo- impidiendo que saliera._

_- no tiene porque importarme eso- dijo molesto- quiero ver a Allen- quito a Devitto del camino._

_- ¡no!- colgándose de su pierna._

_- olvídalo- haciendo lo mismo que su hermano._

_- ¡déjenme ir!- caminaba con dificultad._

_- Skinn…- pidió Jasdero- ¡as algo!_

_- que molestos son-de un golpe leve, dejo inconsciente a Neah._

_- ¿no lo mataste verdad?- O.o_

_- solo esta inconsciente- siguió comiendo sus dulces favoritos._

_- no volveremos a hacerte enojar- dijo Devitto._

Sheryl volvió a su charla con Tikky, quien no parecía extrañado por lo que había escuchado.

_-lo hubiesen dejado ir._

_- ¿estás loco?_

_- aunque quisiera no podría viajar sin permiso del conde ¿o me equivoco?_

_- tienes razón pero… eso lo alteraría mas._

_- ciertamente._

**Casa de Kanda…**

_-¿Por qué no?_

_- no tengo tiempo- dejando algunos platos en el lavabo de la cocina._

_- solo es un rato Yu._

_- no._

_- ¿no quieres saber cómo sigue Allen?_

_- no._

_- mentiroso- ¬¬_

_- vete de una vez si piensas ir a verla._

_- no iré solo._

_- no es mi problema si te peleaste con tu adorado maestro._

_- ¡no es mi adorado maestro!_

_- solo vete ya._

_- ve conmigo._

_-….- una venita se sobresalto de su frente._

_- Yu, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos- insistía como niño pequeño._

_- ¡cállate de una vez!_

_-…- Uo.o_

_- lárgate- empezó a lavar los platos._

_- te ayudare pero si prometes ir conmigo._

_- realmente quieres morir ¿verdad?- con ojos de demonio sobre Lavi._

_- no quiero ir yo solito al hospital._

_- ni que tuvieras 5 años, joder._

_- no seas grosero Yu- o.ó_

Lavi ayudaba a Kanda a limpiar la cocina y comedor, Tiedoll estaba ausente así que no tenía más ayuda, aunque los molestos y alegres cantos del conejo no ayudaban a tranquilizar su molestia.

_-pobre Allen-chan- suspiro- ver a su madre de esa forma…_

_-…- frunció el ceño aun mas._

_- me pregunto… ¿Qué tanto habrá pasado dentro del internado?_

Escucho una cosa quebrarse, seguramente un vaso, fue a la cocina y vio pequeñas gotas de sangre mezclándose con el agua jabonosa.

_-Yu._

_-…- salió de sus recuerdos._

_- ¿en qué piensas?- acercándosele._

_- tsk- dejo a un lado el vaso que había roto por presionarlo con demasiada fuerza._

_- dejare de hablar- sonrió._

Curaba su mano herida, la plática con Tikky volvió a su mente, aun seguía sin creer lo que había oído, si antes no soportaba la presencia de Neah sin razón aparente, ahora tenía buenas razones para desear ver su sangre corriendo por sus manos.

Aunque sin mucho deseo de ir al hospital, Lavi logro que lo acompañara, estando ahí el portugués pudo irse a descansar a la mansión, dormir en un sofá no era tan malo pero… nada como su cama, además debía estar al pendiente de que Allen no se quitara el suero de la mano, aun dormida lograba quitárselo.

_-¿Cuándo despertara?- sentado a un lado de la cama de Allen._

_-…..- tenía los brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados._

_- Yu…- lo miro._

_- no lo sé- dijo entre dientes._

_- haz estado extraño… desde que salimos de tu casa. ¿Pasa algo malo?_

_- nada que te importe._

Lavi dejo el tema, Kanda se veía enojado, no quería ser otro paciente en el hospital; por su parte el japonés no sacaba de su mente la historia de Tikky, ¿Por qué seguía dándole vueltas a eso? Ya habían pasado 3 años… Si hubiese salido todo bien, ¿no hubiese conocido a la albina cierto? O quizá la hubiese conocido en otra circunstancia, una que no le agradaría por nada.

La miro fijamente sin importarle lo que Lavi decía pícaramente, ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras del pelirrojo. Quera que despertara para preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no se atrevería ¿o sí? Hacerle preguntas sobre ese tema, la harían ponerse peor de lo que estaba.

Pero… quería oírlo de ella, sus palabras.

Lavi volvió a la mansión en la noche, antes de entrar a su casa, Tikky lo llamo, no quería hablar con el moreno pero…

_-¿Qué sucede?- sin mirarlo._

_- ¿la shojo no despertó?_

_- no- volteo un poco- Komui dijo que esta mejor pero… que no tiene fuerza suficiente._

_- entiendo- suspiro._

_- Yu… se quedo con ella, puedes descansar un poco más._

_- no puedo dejarla sola. Además Kanda… no tiene porque hacerse cargo de algo que me toca a mí._

_-a Yu no le molestaría cuidarla. Puede que lo niegue pero… le tiene cierta admiración a Allen-chan._

_- shonen._

_- ¿dime?- por fin decidió verlo._

Antes de que Lavi pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo, los brazos de Tikky lo rodearon, sintiendo ese cálido respirar en su cuello.

_-perdón- murmuro el moreno._

_-…- abrió con sorpresa los ojos._

_- pero… me da gusto que estés con alguien._

_- Tikky._

_- bueno, debo irme- sonrió deshaciendo el abrazo- nos vemos luego shonen._

_- Tikky, espera._

Por más que lo llamo el portugués siguió su camino, ¿Por qué le pidió disculpas? ¿Había pasado algo malo? Se sentiría mal si iba tras él, ahora estaba con Lenalee, no podía hacerle eso.

En el hospital, Kanda se fue con Tiedoll pues lo habían dado de alta, hacia unas horas pero como buen samaritano, decidió quedarse un rato con Allen. En la cafetería, la enfermera encargada de la albina se sentó con Tikky, una linda joven no mayor de los 22 años, la charla fue muy amena, aunque no tenía intenciones de ir mas allá de una simple plática, la chica le había ayudado a relajarse un poco. En esos días habían pasado muchas cosas, que aun no asimilaba del todo.

Pasaron dos días mas, la condición de Allen mejoro, inclusive su piel había recuperado color…

_-Tikky._

_-….- abrió los ojos con pereza._

_- hola Tikky- sonriendo._

_- ¡shojo!- la sorpresa lo hiso caer del sofá donde estaba._

_- ¿estás bien?- intento pararse de la cama._

_- no te preocupes- sonrió poniéndose de pie._

_- ¿Qué paso?_

_- ¿no recuerdas nada?_

_- algunas cosas, ¿Qué le paso a tu brazo?_

_- no es nada- acercándose a ella._

_- lo hice yo ¿verdad?- sonrió con tristeza._

_- solo son rasguños shojo._

_- de nuevo lo hice- apretó las sabanas._

_- sabíamos que pasaría mas de una vez- le regalo un abrazo fraternal._

_- si sigo así… no se que más cosas puedo hacer- respondió al abrazo._

Tikky se hiso cargo de decirle las cosas que no recordaba; para su fortuna Komui la dejo irse, pero eso sería en la mañana, pues quería ver si no tenía alguna reacción alérgica a los medicamentos que le daría.

**Una semana después…**

Allen aparentaba estar mejor pero las constantes pesadillas no la dejaban descansar del todo, una tarde, fue a trabajar como pierrot en el parque 14, donde se encontró con Kanda y Lavi, el primero iba de trabajar y el pelirrojo simplemente daba una vuelta, Lenalee estaba ocupada en el hospital con Komui…

_-deberías estar descansado Allen._

_- no te preocupes- sonriendo._

_- te volverlas loca de nuevo._

_- no estoy loca, Bakanda._

_- ¿en serio?- dijo de forma burlona._

_- ¡no!_

_- una persona normal no va por ahí, mordiendo y golpeando a las personas._

_-…..- se sonrojo- c-cállate._

Así se fueron discutiendo todo el camino a casa de Lavi, quien solo caminaba unos pasos detrás por si se les ocurría usarlo de "saco de boxeo" para desquitar su enojo. Llegando a la residencia Bookman, Allen se despidió y entro a la mansión, Tikky estaría molesta con ella, seguramente.

_- ya vine- cerró la puerta detrás de ella._

_-shojo._

_- perdona- sonrió._

_- se supone que debes descansar._

_- pero no podía dejar a Wind-san solo._

_- no me interesa eso- dijo molesto- mañana no iras._

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro- Tikky._

_- dije que no… además dejaste de tomar el medicamente que te dio Komui._

_- sabe horrible y me siento mejor._

_- tienes que tomarlo por lo menos un mes, shojo._

_- no lo hare._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- no quiero tomarlo- fue hacia las escaleras._

_- no me hagas esos berrinches de una niña pequeña- la siguió- tomaras el medicamento te guste o no._

_- ¡qué no quiero!- subió algunos escalones._

_- Allen- la tomo del brazo._

_- ¡que no!_

Al voltear a ver al moreno, no piso bien el escalón siguiente y como consecuencia cayó sobre Tikky, quien no hacia fuerza en las piernas, ambos trataron de tomar el barandal de las escaleras pero… terminaron en el piso.

_-Tikky…- abrió los ojos con dolor, a pesar de que el portugués amortiguo su caída- ¿e-estas bien? No quise…- lo miro- Tikky- poniéndose de pie- despierta- moviéndolo suavemente- no me juegues estas bromas, abre los ojos._

Comenzó a ponerse pálido, no abría los ojos y tenía una mueca de dolor, Allen estaba poniéndose nerviosa, iniciando a moverlo con más brusquedad.

_-abre los ojos, Tikky._

Timcanpy entro al escuchar la voz preocupada de Allen, se sentó a su lado viendo al moreno, lamio su cara pero nada, algo llamo la atención de la albina, movió un poco al perrito y palideció, se quito el suéter que traía y lo puso detrás de la cabeza de Tikky, haciendo presión con sus manos.

_-Tikky despierta- hacia un poco más presión- Tim ve por Lavi._

En un principio se quedo ahí, ladeando la cabeza, hasta que Allen le hiso un ademan con la mano, hacia la puerta principal mencionando al conejo, otra vez, Tim ladro y fue al jardín, era la única forma de salir fácilmente, busco al pelirrojo, pero como no lo veía, comenzó a aullar con desesperación.

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto dejando su vaso con jugo en la mesita._

_- es el estúpido perro de la Moyashi._

_- ¿Timcanpy?- se levanto y fue a su jardín trasero._

_-¿Qué le pasa a este perro?- viéndolo con molestia._

_- Timcanpy, luces muy agitado ¿paso algo?- miro hacia la mansión._

Timcanpy mordió la camisa de Lavi jalándolo.

_-es muy noche para jugar ¿no crees?- sonriendo._

El can gruño enojado, fue con Kanda y jalo su pantalón.

_-Tim ¿quieres morir?- lo cargo- ¿eh?- sintió algo húmedo- ¿Qué….- abrió loso ojos con sorpresa y miedo._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- s-sangre….- miraba su mano- ¿Qué paso Timcanpy?- lo examino- no pareces herido._

El pequeño perro salto de sus brazos, dándose se bruces en el piso pero poco le importo, pues tomo a Mugen y salió corriendo de ahí, ¿Cómo pudo con la katana del japonés siendo esta dos veces más grande que él? La adrenalina te deja hacer muchas cosas que no creías capaz de hacer.

Lo siguieron, la reja principal estaba abierta así que no tuvieron problema en alcanzarlo en la puerta.

_-maldito perro- tomo a Mugen._

_- tranquilo Yu._

_- ¡Kanda, Lavi!_

Entraron y lo que vieron no fue nada bueno, especialmente para Lavi, Tikky en el piso con cara de dolor, Allen con las manos llenas de sangre, proveniente de la cabeza del moreno… Kanda fue el primero en reaccionar, fue a ayudarle a la albina.

_-¡idiota despierta!- viendo a Lavi._

_- ¿Qué?- reacciono._

_- llama una ambulancia en vez de quedarte como imbécil ahí parado- dijo molesto._

_- y-ya voy- fue a la sala, donde estaba el teléfono, ya que había dejado su celular en casa._

La ambulancia no tardo mucho en llegar, subieron a Tikky con cuidado.

_-ve tu…- le dijo a Lavi._

_- ¿y yo por qué?_

_- yo no lo conozco idiota, debes saber más cosas._

_- pero…- interrumpido._

_- la Moyashi no puede ir así- la miro de reojo._

Allen estaba sentada en los escalones viendo sus manos, temblaba continuamente, como esa vez.

_- entiendo…- salió y subió a la ambulancia._

Timcanpy le daba pequeños cabezazos a Allen pero estaba ensimismada, abrazando sus piernas.

_-Moyashi._

_-…..- ahogo un sollozo- lo hice de nuevo._

_-….- se puso en cuclillas, a la altura de la albina._

_- lo mismo paso…_

_-…..- puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Allen, y la movió con algo de brusquedad, no era bueno en ese tipo de cosas, y acababa de demostrarlo (XD)._

_- no quise hacerlo- lágrimas gruesas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos._

_- Moyashi._

_- lo siento- abrazo a Kanda, haciéndolo caer de sentón, pero no lo soltó en ningún momento._

Lavi miraba con angustia a Tikky, ¿Qué haría si también lo perdía a él? Además, Allen… el paramédico que iba a su lado le dio una pastilla, al verlo tan tenso y nervioso.

_**¿continuara?**_

_**pues le dejo el siguiente capi... no doy fecha para el siguiente pues no he tenido tiempo para escribirlo... jejej no hacen falta explicaciones, (las veo sin mucha importancia) aun asi... no es seguro que lo siga por un buen tiempo, asi que mis mas sinceras disculpas (reverencias para los lectores y lectoras) espero que me dispencen... u.u...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Lavi no podía estar quieto, movía su pierna con desesperación y nerviosismo, jugaba con sus dedos, la punta de su zapato subía y bajaba con rapidez.

_-tranquilo- puso su mano sobre la del pelirrojo._

_- lo siento, Lenalee- sonrió de medio lado._

_- se que estas preocupado pero… no ganas nada con eso._

_- lo sé- miro el piso- pero…_

_-…- mordió sus labios- Lavi, se lo que sientes por él._

_-no creo que sea buen momento, Lenalee- no la miro._

_- Lavi- suspiro- a mi me gustas mucho pero… no creo que sientas lo mismo por mí._

_- no es verdad- la miro de reojo- hablemos de esto después, por favor._

La china se puso de pie y salió de la sala de espera, fue a la cafetería, sentándose en la última mesa junto a la ventana, pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no podía perder a Lavi por nada, era el primer chico por el que realmente haría lo que fuera, aunque… dejarle el camino libre al moreno no estaba en sus planes, era con el único que era egoísta, solamente lo quería para ella. Se sintió mal al pensar de esa forma pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Dejarlo ir no era una opción… ¿o sí?

La cirugía tardaría por lo menos 7 horas, eran cerca de las 6:00 pm, no tenia inconvenientes en quedarse ahí, pero le preocupaba Allen, aunque Kanda estuviese con ella, el japonés era muy gélido con ese tipo de cosas, no sabía como trataría a la albina… salió de lugar para llamarle, busco un teléfono pero no había ninguno cerca, la misma enfermera que había estado cuidando de Allen, le dijo que podía usar el teléfono de la recepción.

_-¿Cómo esta Allen-chan?_

_- dormida- la vio en el sofá._

_- no seas malo con ella Yu- sonrió._

_- tsk._

_- es tu oportunidad puedes abrazarla mucho- rio._

_- cállate idiota._

_- les avisare cuando la cirugía termine. ¿Podrías quedarte con ella?_

_- ¿Qué?- alzo una ceja- no lo hare._

_- por favor Yu… sigue tomando el medicamento, con esto… no se que pueda hacer._

_- joder, no soy ninguna niñera._

_- solo es hoy Yu… después yo me hare cargo, pero no la dejes sola en un momento así._

_- deberías preocuparte más por ti._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- tsk… lo hare._

_- gracias Yu…_

_- deja de llamarme así, dilo una vez mas y cuando te vea te rebanare el cuello._

_- d-de acuerdo- rio con nerviosismo- los llamare más tarde._

Suspiro, aun por teléfono Kanda daba miedo…

**Mansión Walker…**

Allen seguía dormida en el sofá, con cara de angustia y llamando al moreno, había llorado por un largo rato, lo que fue molesto y desesperante para Kanda pero como había dicho Lavi, no podía tratarla como siempre, era una situación delicada y lo sabía.

Cuando se tranquilizo, fue arriba y tomo un baño, tener la sangre del portugués no le ayudaría en nada, después volvió y se quedo dormida junto a él, en el sofá.

_-Moyashi._

_-…..- tardo un poco en abrir los ojos- ¿Cómo está Tikky?_

_- está en cirugía aun._

Las lágrimas aparecieron nuevamente, Timcanpy la miraba detenidamente, con las orejas caídas.

_-llorando no arreglaras nada._

_-…- hiso un esfuerzo por detener sus lágrimas pero no pudo._

_- el conejo se hará cargo de llamar si pasa algo- trato de calmarla._

_- gracias Kanda- sonrió._

_- tsk- desvió la mirada._

_- ¿tienes hambre?- limpio sus ojos- preparare algo._

_- olvídalo._

_- ¿Por qué?- lo miro._

_- eres un peligro ahora, no dejare que toques los cuchillos._

_- ¿Qué me quisiste decir Bakanda?- #n.ñ_

_- que te quedes ahí- salió de la sala._

Cargo a Tim y volvió a recostarse en el sofá, suspiro, agradecía que Kanda y Lavi estuvieran ahí, de lo contrario no hubiese sabido que hacer; cenaron mientras discutían, quizá algún día comerían juntos sin ponerse a pelear verbalmente.

_-puedes dormir donde quieras._

_- esperare la llamada del conejo- masajeo sus sienes._

_- entonces me quedo aquí- sonrió sentándose a un lado de él._

_- no._

_- es mi casa._

_- vete a dormir, Moyashi._

_- dormiré aquí._

_- no seas maleducada, enana._

_- ¡no me digas enana! Afeminado._

Timcanpy se unió a la discusión, ladrando y gruñendo, para después acomodarse a los pies de Allen, tratando de decir que se quedaría ahí.

_-Dos contra uno- viéndolo con sonrisa triunfal._

_- par de….- se trago sus palabras- tsk, hagan lo que quieran._

_- iré por unas mantas- fue al segundo piso._

Las 10:00, veían un programa, algo divertido así Allen despejaría su mente, dos horas más, tanto Tim como su dueña dormían plácidamente, el can movía sus patas y chillaba de vez en cuando, parecía tener una pesadilla o un buen sueño, no lo sabía. Por su parte Allen, recargada en su hombro (cosa que hiso sin permiso), sonreía levemente, por lo menos ya no tenía esa expresión de angustia.

Suspiro con pesadez, apago la televisión y se acomodo para dormir un poco, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, por hacer el esfuerzo de seguir despierto, si bien la mayor parte del tiempo se dormía tarde, en esa situación no era muy agradable luchar contra el cansancio.

El teléfono lo saco de sus sueños, abrió los ojos con molestia, pero al tratar de moverse, noto que estaba recostado junto a la albina a quien abrazaba, ¿a qué hora hiso eso? El sueño era mucho así que tal vez lo hiso inconscientemente, se separo de ella, aunque de forma poco amable.

_-Bakanda- tallando sus ojos- ¿Qué pasa?- viéndolo._

_- ¿Qué?- contestando el teléfono._

_- hola Yu- dijo alegremente._

_- ¿Qué quieres?- Solo a Lavi se le ocurría despertarlo a las tres de la mañana._

_- ¿olvidaste que llamaría?_

_- eso debió ser hace dos horas, idiota._

_- perdóname- rio- pero… me quede dormido._

_-….- una venita se sobresalto de su frente._

_- ¿Allen-chan esta despierta?_

_- toma Moyashi- le arrojo el teléfono inalámbrico._

Lavi solo escucho un golpe, y luego quien sabe cuantas malas palabras de parte de Allen para Kanda…

_-¿estás bien Allen-chan?_

_- s-si- sobando su cabeza._

_- tengo buenas noticias- sonriendo._

_- ¿Qué paso con Tikky?_

_- Komui dijo que solo había sido una leve fractura en el cráneo pero… pasara unos dos días en cuidados intensivos y una semana más en observación._

_- pero ¿está bien?- sonó preocupada._

_- no te preocupes por eso._

_- gracias Lavi- sonrió._

_- bueno…- bostezo- iré a dormir un rato._

_-de acuerdo. Gracias de nuevo, Lavi._

Suspiro y regreso el teléfono a su lugar, aun con la cabeza adolorida, Kanda solía ser de muy poco tacto, en especial con ella, aunque algunas veces la trataba bien, no lo entendía, un día era un completo borde con ella y al siguiente era como si le agradara, por lo menos un poco.

_-Tikky está bien._

_-mmmmm…- recargándose en el respaldo del sofá._

_- iré a verlo mañana- sonriendo- ¿quieres ir conmigo?_

_- no me interesa._

_- sabía que dirías algo así- Un.n_

_- tsk._

_- ¿dormirás ahí?- acercándose al japonés- puedes dormir en el cuarto de Tikky._

_-…- la miro y se puso de pie._

_- ¿pasa algo malo?_

_- es mejor que te quedes en casa, Moyashi._

_- ¿Por qué? quiero ver a Tikky._

_- ¿quieres ponerte nuevamente mal?- la miro fijamente._

_- no creo que pase de nuevo._

_- no iras._

_- no eres nadie para decirme que hacer._

_- es problema tuyo… si quieres recordar todo lo que paso en Inglaterra._

_- ¿Qué sabes tu de eso?- pregunto molesta._

_-me lo dijo- fue a la puerta principal._

_- ¿Tikky?- sorprendida._

_- tsk…- tomo su chamarra y a Mugen._

_- ¿Por qué te lo diría?- lo siguió._

_- sabe mentir pero…- abrió la puerta- no es fácil engañar a alguien que paso por algo similar._

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro con sorpresa._

_- si piensas ir al hospital mañana, vete a dormir, dudo que te levantes- sonrió con burla._

_- ¿no ibas a quedarte?_

_- no tengo razones…_

_- Kanda, es muy tarde… bueno… temprano. ¿Por qué no te quedas?_

_-….- salió de la mansión._

_- no te vayas- fue a la puerta._

_- no soy tu niñero Moyashi, ya tienes edad suficiente para quedarte sola._

_- no quiero…- miraba el suelo._

_-…..- volteo para verla._

_- nunca me ha gustado estar sola._

_- ya es hora de que madures y superes lo que paso con él._

_- ¡Neah no tiene nada que ver!_

_- ¿no? por su culpa…-interrumpido._

_- ¡no lo digas!- tapo sus oídos y se puso en cuclillas._

_- aunque perdiste algo importante._

_- cállate._

_- olvídalo de una vez- dijo molesto._

_- cállate- se puso de pie con los puños cerrados._

_- ya pasaron tres años Moyashi- dio unos pasos para quedar frente a ella._

_- no entiendes…- lo miro con enojo- lo que siento._

_- llorando lo que paso no solucionaras nada. Solo… les das problemas a las personas cercanas a ti._

_- ¡no sabes nada!_

La paciencia de Kanda no era la misma de siempre, no tenía mucha pero ese día… simplemente olvido lo que era ser paciente con alguien. Tomo los brazos de Allen con fuerza y la atrajo a él.

_-olvídalo, no solo por las personas a tu alrededor, también por ti._

_-…- ¿había escuchado bien? Kanda… estaba…_

_- date otra oportunidad._

_- Kanda…_

_- no podrás olvidarlo si no lo enfrentas…- libero sus brazos._

_-…- miraba los ojos oscuros del japonés, algo había cambiado en su forma de verla, pero no sabía que era._

Kanda chasqueo la lengua y retomo su camino a la salida de la mansión Walker, había hablado de más…

**Hospital 10:00 am Unidad de cuidados intensivos.**

Solo con permiso de Komui, Allen y Lavi pudieron entrar a ver a Tikky, por precaución y cuidado, solo le estaba permitido entrar a una sola persona, el cuarto era pequeño pero bien acondicionado para el cuidado de los pacientes que necesitaban vigilancia continua.

_-¿Cómo te sientes?- sentándose a un lado del moreno._

_- no te preocupes shojo- sonrió levemente._

_- lo siento- miro el piso._

_- quita esa cara… no fue tu culpa._

Lavi sonrió, Tikky había preguntado toda la noche por Allen, desde que despertó de la anestesia y pudo hablar, les costó ponerlo a dormir nuevamente.

_-estarás aquí por lo menos 7 días mas- dijo Komui._

_- ¿estarás bien sola?_

_- no te preocupes- sonrió- Timcanpy y Lavi me hacen compañía._

_- ¡de eso no debes tener duda!- abrazado a la albina- además tienes a Yu._

_- Bakanda solo se dedica a insultarme- dijo con molestia._

El celular de Lavi vibro por lo que tuvo que salir del hospital, Lenalee lo había llamado un par de veces pero al no tener sonido, no recordó que tenía el aparato en el bolsillo de la chamarra.

_-Tikky- lo miro- quiero…- interrumpida._

_- ¿saber por que le dije a Kanda? Lo que paso hace tres años…_

Allen asintió, desde aquel día Tikky había buscado las palabras para explicarle a la albina sus actos pero… aun no encontraba las correctas. Tampoco le diría su descubrimiento, sobre los sentimientos del japonés, debía cuidar no decir nada, seria difícil, encontrar una buena excusa.

Lavi regreso después de un rato y pidió disculpas pero debía irse, no dijo razones aunque estaba de mas preguntarle, seguramente Lenalee estaba preocupada por él y lo cito en su casa…

_-te ganaran- sonrió levemente._

_- no digas eso shojo- rio._

_- Lenalee es mi amiga pero… Lavi…- interrumpida._

_- es mejor así ¿no crees?_

_- pero Tikky._

_- está bien- suspiro- dejare que el tiempo decida._

_- te dejare dormir- sonrió._

_- ¿eh? No es necesario- bostezo._

_- supongo que debí venir otro día…. Acabas de salir de una operación._

_- shojo._

_- iré a la mansión, vendré mañana- sonriendo._

_- de acuerdo._

Tikky se tranquilizo al ver que Allen estaba bien, no había de que preocuparse, Lavi estaría con ella, y por más que lo negara, Kanda también se ocuparía si la albina tenia algún ataque nuevamente.

Lavi charlaba con Lenalee afuera hasta que vio a Allen saliendo del edificio…

_-¿ya te vas?_

_- si- sonriendo- está cansando…- miro la edificación- no quiero que algo malo pase._

_- bien…- guardo su teléfono- iré a casa- dándose golpecitos en los hombros- no es divertido dormir en el piso del hospital- rio._

_- gracias por cuidar de Tikky._

_- ¿eh?- se sonrojo levemente- sabes que... haría lo que fuera por ustedes._

Platicaron sobre Timcanpy en el camino, el pequeño perro tenía costumbres extrañas, como quedarse dormido boca arriba, como cucaracha muerta, o perseguir sombras como un gato, solo le faltaba subir a un árbol y no saber bajar…

El pelirrojo llego directo a dormir, la preocupación por Tikky no lo había dejado conciliar un sueño profundo y bueno, después visitaría a Kanda y arreglaría las cosas con Lenalee…

**Casa de Kanda…**

Miraba con molestia su cuadernos de dibujo, la dejo a un lado y bajo al primer piso, de alguna forma debía quitarse de la cabeza la historia de Allen junto a Neah, pero…

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_- debemos hablar._

_- tsk- se hiso a un lado para que la albina pasara._

_- Tikky… ¿te lo dijo todo?- evito mirarlo._

_- che, tu no pensabas decirlo- yendo a la sala._

_- ¡claro que no! es... es algo que deseo olvidar- lo siguió._

_- ¿para qué viniste?- sentándose- no puedes hacer que olvide lo que escuche._

_- lo sé pero… dijiste que… habías pasado por algo similar- no espero a que Kanda la invitara a tomar asiento, pues sabía que no lo haría._

_- no creo que sea algo que te importe._

_- cierto pero…- lo miro- si tiene que ver con Kobato-san… me interesa._

_- ni siquiera la conociste. ¿Por qué habría de importarte?_

_- realmente… tampoco lo sé con certeza- sonrió apenada._

_-…- la miro incrédulo._

_- ¿me contaras?_

_- tsk. No lo hare._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- no es algo que te importe._

_- lo mismo puedo decir yo… pero…ya no puedo hacer nada._

_- lo diré con una condición._

_- d-de acuerdo._

_- ¿Qué paso con tus padres?_

_- ¿eh?- abrió los ojos con sorpresa- eso ya lo sabes…_

_- el supuesto accidente de Mana no es real ¿o sí?_

_- ¿también te diste cuenta de eso?- miro el piso, ocultando su mirada con su flequillo._

_- tu lo dijiste…_

_- realmente no recuerdo lo que paso ese día… pero como tu dices Mana no murió en un accidente, lo de mi madre fue real… pero no recuerdo nada acerca de lo que paso con él._

_-….- suspiro pesadamente y se recostó en el sofá, dejando uno de sus brazos colgando._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- mi madre….- cubrió sus ojos con el brazo izquierdo-no tuvo tanta suerte como tu._

_- supongo que… no fue la misma situación que la mía ¿o sí?_

_- no…completamente opuesta…_

**Esa noche…**

Allen tuvo una nueva pesadilla, había revivido el momento menos agradable en el internado, tres años atrás, se levanto de la cama y fue al cuarto de Tikky, aunque el moreno no estuviera, su aroma estaba en toda la habitación…tardo un poco en poder dormir nuevamente…

Aunque no era la única en no poder dormir por ese tema… Kanda miraba hacia la calle fijamente, sumido en sus pensamientos…recordando lo que Tikky le conto. Deseaba no haberlo escuchado, pero, en cierta forma, ya tenía algo más que pocas personas sabían de Allen.

**_Tres años atrás….Paris, Francia._**

**_La relación de Allen y Neah siempre fue buena, desde un inicio, pues Mana era lo que los unía, desde su muerte, el Noah se acerco mas a la castaña, al grado de formar lazos más allá de la amistad, cosa que no aprobó el Conde, aun así le dieron una oportunidad a sus sentimientos…en este caso ni siquiera Tikky estaba de acuerdo pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo._**

**_Habían terminado un concierto hacia unas horas, iban camino al hotel donde se quedarían dos días mas, aun tenían un trabajo que completar, una entrevista y un concierto mas, los gemelos estaban rendidos así que optaron por irse a dormir temprano, Sheryl y Neah decidieron comer algo antes de acostarse, pero algo no andaba bien con la castaña._**

**-no estuvo tan mal- sonrió dejándose caer en el sofá.**

**- si- dijo distraídamente.**

**- ¿Qué pasa?- la miro- te veo extraña desde hace días, Allen.**

**-…..- suspiro pesadamente- no pasa nada- sonrió levemente.**

**- Allen- fue al sofá donde estaba ella- sabes que… si algo te preocupa puedes decirme.**

**- no te preocupes- su habitual sonrisa- solo estoy cansada.**

**- si te encuentras mal, podemos llamar a un medico- dijo Sheryl saliendo de la cocina.**

**- no es necesario. Buenas noches- sin decir más se fue a su habitación.**

**Sheryl quedo conforme con eso pero Neah no, conocía lo suficiente a Allen como para darse cuenta de cuando mentía; en su habitación.**

**-¿me dirás que te pasa?- recargado en la puerta.**

**- no pasa nada- miraba el piso.**

**- no puedes mentirme- sonrió de medio lado.**

**- simplemente me he sentido mal estos días. Debe ser cansancio.**

**- Allen- dijo en un tono que la castaña entendió como un "no te creo".**

**Ahogo un suspiro… las palabras de Allen resonaron en su cabeza, ¿había escuchado bien? Su rostro dijo más de lo que quería.**

**-no estoy bromeando Neah- dijo con seriedad.**

**- ¿c-cuanto tiempo?**

**- 7 semanas.**

**Lo único que le faltaba, un embarazo no deseado y mucho menos planeado, ¿Qué haría? Se quedo en blanco, mirando a la castaña…**

**La puerta se abrió repentinamente y sin cuidado, la mirada furiosa y penetrante del Conde, les hiso estremecer, nunca lo habían visto tan enojado, nada bueno saldría de eso, ¿había escuchado todo?**

**-cometiste la estupidez que menos deseaba, Neah- el menor desvió la mirada.**

**-….- miro el piso.**

**- ya veremos que hacer contigo. En cuanto a ti- vio a Allen- regresaras al internado.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- no puedes oponerte- saco su celular- después de todo soy el encargado de tu estancia ahí.**

**- ¡no regresare a ese lugar!**

**Pasaron menos de unos minutos, para cuando los guardaespaldas del Conde, estaban sosteniendo a la castaña de un brazo.**

**-Neah- la miro, sus ojos le suplicaban ayuda pero…**

**- piensa bien las cosas…hijo- hablo el Conde con autoridad.**

**- l-lo siento- no aparto la mirada del piso- Allen.**

**_Las cosas empeoraron aun mas, en el internado Adam (el Conde) dio órdenes estrictas para la situación de Allen, aun con las peticiones de Tikky no dejaría que un "sangre impura" llevara el apellido Noah…_**

**_El cirujano del internado, Link se hiso cargo de todo, la operación en la castaña fue más grave de lo que había pensando, cuido de no dañar nada en el cuerpo de Allen, aun así las consecuencias psicologías que conllevaba un aborto inducido, eran más grandes y pesadas de lo que cualquiera imaginaria…_**

**_Si bien podría ser madre en un futuro, psicológicamente no estaría en condiciones de hacerlo…por un muy largo tiempo._**

**_En ningún momento estuvo de acuerdo con lo que hacia el Conde pero… era el mayor benefactor del internado y otros lugares de gran importancia y peso en Inglaterra, no podía perderlo. Además Leverrier, su jefe, lo había ordenado, no deseaba perder su empleo, mucho menos poner en su contra a su tío y dueño del internado._**

**_Dos días después… Tikky fue a verla._**

**_Allen estaba en su habitación del internado, recargada en la pared, con la mirada perdida y llena de dolor y angustia…_**

**_-no preguntare como estas- sentándose a su lado._**

**_-…- cerró los ojos._**

**_- no puedo hacer nada- acaricio su cabeza- aun… espera un año más._**

**_- Tikky- lo miro con tristeza._**

**_- te sacare de aquí en un año- le regalo unas leves caricias en la cabeza- ten paciencia Allen._**

**_- Tikky- abrazo al moreno._**

**_No entendía porque su padre odiaba tanto a la castaña, la decisión de Mana en adoptarla fueron tomadas por un adulto y no un adolecente, no comprendía la rabia que sentía al ver a la menor…_**

**_Quizá era por haberle arrebatado a uno de sus hijos preferidos, siendo el hijo mayor, Mana negó heredar la empresa de los Noah, por tener una familia con Allen y Sasha. Pero, no era motivo suficiente para tenerle tanto odio a una pequeña inocente._**

**_El embarazo sorpresivo, había sido culpa de Neah y ella, pero cualquiera cometía ese tipo de errores; en la cabeza de Neah no había más que confusión, no podía asimilar lo que había pasado…_**

**_Road teniendo tan solo 14 años, deseaba encontrar solución a eso, pero su padre se lo impedía, no podía mencionar a Allen en ningún momento, aun así… la menor fue un par de veces a verla. No le importaba si su abuelo o su mismo padre, la castigaban, ella tenía un gran cariño por Allen, siendo su única "prima"…_**

**_La oportunidad que Tikky esperaba, era cuando el Conde hacia la renovación de la estancia de Allen en el internado, si no la llegaba a hacer, la castaña podría salir aun sin su permiso._**

**_Pero en el transcurso de ese año, el comportamiento de Allen se salió de control; poniendo su vida en riesgo, al desafiar las reglas del director._**

**_Por eso tenía la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, y no solamente una marca como los demás estudiantes, su brazo sufrió los mimos daños pues, con cada mal comportamiento que tenía, debía cumplir una "condena" pero gracias al Conde, los castigos en Allen eran más severos y crueles…_**

**_En distintas ocasiones termino hospitalizada de emergencia por la pérdida de sangre, por causas de alergia a lo que usaban para hacer la marca en los alumnos, el cabello de Allen fue perdiendo melanina, al grado de teñirse en blanco/platinado, sus ojos tuvieron la misma suerte…_**

**_Para tratar de encomendar su error, Link le ayudo a Tikky a que Allen saliera del internado, aun así… la albina no lo perdonaría…mucho menos su tío._**

**_En el aeropuerto…después de poder sacar a la albina del internado._**

**_-no puedes- dijo molesto._**

**_- no lo intentes Neah… no me harás cambiar de parecer._**

**_- no puedes alejar a Allen de mi._**

**_- lamento decirte que… no es lo que piensa ella._**

**_- Allen- la miro._**

**_- shojo- volteo para verla._**

**_-….- ella solo asintió y el moreno se retiro, el avión no tardaba en despegar._**

**_- Allen…- interrumpido._**

**_- Neah- sonrió-no hagas que cambie de idea, sobre esto. Nosotros solo podemos…- interrumpida._**

**_- no quiero ser solamente tu amigo - molesto- Allen yo…. Sabes lo mucho que te quiero._**

**_- no siento lo mismo… Neah- su mirada cambio por completo- lo que paso… me demostró que… no podemos, ni debemos estar juntos._**

**_- Allen…_**

**_- no se… si volveré a verte. Cuídate Neah- tomo sus cosas y se encamino al avión._**

**_- ¡no puedes!- fue tras ella._**

**_Los guardias le impidieron el paso, no podía entrar sin boleto, sin importar que tan urgente fuera…en ese caso odio la buena seguridad del aeropuerto._**

**_Después de eso, ninguno en la familia Noah supo de Allen o Tikky, solamente Cross y Sheryl, pero ninguno decía nada, hacían como si estuvieran en la misma situación que todos…_**

Despertó con la frente sudorosa y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, además… sentía una espesura extraña en su ojos izquierdo, encendió la lámpara de noche y lo comprobó… fue al baño y trato de parar la hemorragia pero no podía, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa, demasiado…

_-¿Qué quieres Moyashi?- contesto molesto- son las 2:30 de la mañana._

_- n-no puedo…- sonó asustada- no puedo detenerla._

_- ¿de qué hablas?_

_- ven…- ahogo un sollozo- por favor._

_- Moyashi ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Kanda…- rompió en llanto- tengo miedo- se recargo en la pared de baño- por favor…_

_- Moyashi…-no escucho más la voz de Allen-¡Moyashi!_

Lavi estaba con Tikky, no podía estar tranquilo alejado del moreno, así que opto por quedarse otro día con él; Kanda llego a la mansión, vio la puerta abierta y una sensación extraña lo invadió, entro con cuidado, si alguien se había metido a la fuerza, no podía darse el lujo de ser descubierto, pero al no ver nada fuera de lo común, siguió su camino, sin dejar de estar alerta.

_-Moyashi._

_- a-aquí estoy._

_- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- entro al baño._

_- p-perdóname- sonrió levemente._

_-…..- vio la sangre corriendo por la mano derecha de Allen, que cubría su ojo._

_- no puedo detenerla- dijo nerviosa._

_- tsk…_

Komui tuvo que ir a la mansión, pues la hemorragia no paraba con nada, al poder detener la salida de sangre, el médico se retiro, no sin antes dejarle instrucciones al japonés por si pasaba nuevamente.

_-perdóname por llamarte de repente._

_- no importa._

_- Lavi está en el hospital con Tikky… además…- miro el piso- fuiste la primer persona que vino a mi cabeza._

_-….- la miro con sorpresa._

_- ¿p-podrías quedarte?_

_- eres molesta Moyashi._

Aun así, se quedo con la albina, seguramente seguía pensando en los sucesos de tres años atrás, era normal después de todo, era un trauma psicológico muy delicado; durmió en el sofá que tenia Tikky en su habitación, aunque Allen le diera permiso de dormir en la misma cama… la tentación estaría muy cerca de él si lo hacía, no podía dejarse caer más bajo, no quería lastimar a la albina, mucho menos a sí mismo. Por algo termino con su trato…

Se levanto temprano, antes de que la albina despertara, abajo Timcanpy hacia desastres con una hoja de periódico, al sentir su presencia, solo lo miro sin soltar la hoja, lo siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta y cuando salió, siguió con su tarea de hacer regadero de periódico.

_-Timcanpy…- bajando las escaleras- ¿Qué hiciste?_

**_[Como no te levantabas y estaba aburrido… me encontré esos periódicos y me puse a jugar]_**

Era lo que pensaba el mini perro moviendo el rabo y ladrando, parecía feliz a los ojos de Allen pero…

_-no hagas nada- lo miro- regreso más tarde- salió cerrando bien la puerta principal._

En el hospital, tuvo que darle explicaciones a Tikky, por su ojo vendado; Lavi había salido desde temprano a casa de Lenalee.

_-al parecer, el shonen tiene problemas._

_- hoy te pasaran a piso ¿verdad?_

_- si- suspiro- lo que quiero es salir de aquí… no me agrada estar hospitalizado tanto tiempo._

_- perdóname._

_- no lo dije por eso shojo- sonrió- me agradan las atenciones que tengo de las "buenas" enfermeras pero…- interrumpido por un leve golpe de Allen en su brazo._

_- Tikky- con cara de póker._

_- e-era broma, shojo… sabes que a mí solo me gusta Lavi._

_-…..- lo miraba sin creer en sus palabras._

_- no soy como antes- sonrió nervioso._

_- eso espero…- ¬¬_

Aunque era parte de la familia Noah, se gano su apodo "el Noah del placer" por sus diversas relaciones, Sheryl era casi igual pero este, sabiendo que sería padre, puso los pies en la tierra y dejo sus "aventuras" a un lado. Quizá Lavi era lo que el moreno necesitaba para bajar de su nube… aunque… como lo veía, no sería fácil para el pelirrojo tener a Tikky quieto.

Lo fulmino con la mirada al notar que era muy "amigable" con una enfermera…. Cuando la joven se fue.

_-Tikky ¿Qué fue eso? Dijiste que no eras como antes._

_- vamos shojo- sonriendo- no tengo compromisos así que…- suspiro- puedo hacerlo ¿no?_

_- hablando así te pareces a Cross._

_-…- fue lo peor que pudo haberle dicho._

_- dicen odiarse pero…- suspiro pesadamente- prácticamente son iguales._

_-…..- sudo frio- Allen… ya entendí tu concepto… déjalo así- con aura depresiva._

_- Allen-chan- sonriendo- ¿cómo estás?- entro con un block en las manos- me preocupo la llamada de Kanda-kun en medio de la noche._

_- perdón Komui-san- sonriendo._

Poco después, Allen fue con Wind, quería ayudarle un poco, además necesitaba dinero, regresaría más tarde cuando Komui hubiese pasado el moreno a un cuarto normal.

Tikky suspiraba cada minuto, Allen solía ser muy amable y tierna con él, pero cuando la hacía enfadar, era más cruel que el mismo Conde, pudo haberle dicho cualquier cosa, pero justamente dio en su punto débil, "parecido a Cross" vaya mala comparación…

5 días se cumplieron, ya solo quedaban 3 más y podría salir del hospital, Komui aseguraba que no habría problemas serios, pero aun así debía descansar un poco más cuando volviera a casa…

**Casa Lee…**

El rostro serio de Lavi molesto a Lenalee, ella hablaba seriamente pero el pelirrojo parecía, restarle importancia.

_-lo digo en serio Lavi._

_- no puedo Lenalee. No entiendo porque me pides eso._

_- toma una decisión._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- esto no funciona._

_-…..- miro el piso- lo siento Lenalee._

_- se lo mucho que te gusta Tikky-san pero…- las mejillas de Lavi se encendieron ante tal declaración, molestándola aun mas._

_- aun así… no entiendo tu petición, no puedo hacerlo._

_- en ese caso seguirás conmigo._

_- Lenalee…- no reconocía a la china, ¿Qué pasaba con ella?_

_- estoy siendo egoísta por primera vez- apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas._

_- tu hermano se molestara contigo._

_- no tiene porque saberlo._

_- ¿no tengo más opciones?_

_- no._

_-….- suspiro pesadamente- de todos modos… ¿Por qué quieres terminar? Pensé que… todo iba bien._

_- me has demostrado que… te interesa mas él que yo._

_- eso no es verdad, Lenalee…_

_- ¿no? estos días has estado mucho más tiempo en el hospital que conmigo._

_- Lenalee… fui yo quien te pidió una oportunidad ¿no es así?_

_- sí, pero… pensé que podría hacerte olvidar a Tikky-san pero veo que fue en vano…._

_- lo siento… me aproveche de tus sentimientos._

_- no cambies el tema Lavi._

Lavi la miro por un momento, seguía sin comprender la petición de la china, pero hablaba en serio, no la había visto con esa serenidad en ningún momento, pero…

_-¿Qué decides?_

_- no le veo el caso a eso…- recargándose en el sofá._

La única condición que puso Lenalee, para dejarlo ir, fue que por lo menos una vez, se acostara con ella…

_-no es cuestión de tu cuerpo… es solo que mi cabeza sigue confundida._

_- Lavi._

_- aun no sé si… realmente estoy enamorado de Tikky._

_- pero lo seguro es que tampoco lo estas de mi._

_- perdóname._

_- si… después de esto sigues sin sentir más que cariño por mi… olvidare todo- sonrió._

_- Lenalee- bajo la mirada._

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba seguro de que nada cambiaría aunque estuvieran juntos de esa forma…

**Mansión Walker…**

Marion había ido a visitar a Allen, pues estaba preocupada por ambos residentes de esa mansión.

_-me alegra que estés bien Allen-chan…_

_- gracias por venir- sonrió._

_- ¿Cómo sigue Tikky?_

_- mejor._

_- me gustaría poder visitarlo pero... creo que solo le daría molestias._

_- lo saludare por ti._

_- gracias- sonrió- solo vine a ver si te encontrabas bien y…- dejo una caja pequeña en la mesa del comedor- no puedo comer estas cosas…. Mi manager lo prohibió, es un aguafiestas._

_- gracias Marion pero…_

_- ¿no lo quieres?_

_- no es eso…_

_- es un regalo mío- puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Allen- en agradecimiento por haberme dejado quedar aquí por tanto tiempo._

Después de eso la joven modelo se retiro, esa misma tarde Lavi fue a casa de la albina, comieron junto el pastel , no sabía mal pero el pelirrojo, negó que le había gustado, siendo de esa mujer…

**Dos días después…**

Timcanpy había hecho un reguero de tierra y periódico por todo el primer piso, al terminar de recoger todo, tomo un baño y junto con ella ducho a Tim, quien ahora sola la miraba con tristeza, ¿Por qué nunca lo entendía cuando se trataba de tomar un baño? Allen sabia cuando tenía hambre, o quería dormir con ella pero… nunca lo "escuchaba" cuando de agua y jabón se trataba; minutos más tarde Allen fue con Wind, el trabajo con la compañía de ellos, le hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones…

_-¿estás bien?- pregunto unos de los hijos de Wind._

_- si- sonrió con dolor._

_- ¿no te duelen?- mira las manos de la albina._

_- solo un poco- rio._

_- Allen-chan… te dije que dejaras eso- sonó molesta- ven, curare tus manos._

_- no se preocupe- sonriendo- además… debo ir con Tikky._

Sin decir nada más se retiro, cubriendo sus manos con unos guantes blancos, solía usar solamente uno pero… ese día fue necesario tapar ambas manos.

_-¿Qué te paso shojo?- viendo sus manos._

_- n-nada- sonrió  
>nerviosa- me dio frio es todo.<em>

_- tienes razón- frotando sus brazos- hace mas frio que ayer…- viendo por la ventana- el clima esta… raro._

_- ¿sucede algo malo Lavi?_

_- ¿eh?- los miro- no- sonriendo- no pasa nada._

_- ¡lo olvide!- dijo repentinamente Allen- Kanda me daría clases hoy._

_- será mejor que te vayas shojo…- sonriendo._

_- si- tomo su mochila y abrigo- nos vemos mañana- saliendo de la habitación._

_- e-espérame Allen, me iré contigo- tomo sus cosas._

_- shonen…_

_- ¿dime?_

_- hablaremos después ¿bien?_

_-…- asintió y fue tras la albina._

En la mansión, Lavi jugaba con Timcanpy en el jardín, lazándole una pequeña pelota, el perro iba tras ella y se la devolvía al pelirrojo.

_-¿no estás cansado Tim?- suspiro._

El can ladeo su cabeza, ladro y le acerco la pelota a Lavi con la nariz.

_-entiendo- sonrió- solo un par de veces más ¿de acuerdo?_

Adentro, Allen batallaba con su lápiz…

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_- nada…- evito mirarlo._

_- Moyashi- tomo una de sus manos._

Kanda presiono su mano, haciendo que dejara salir un quejido de dolor.

_-¡no hagas eso!- T.T_

_- ¿Qué sucede?- entro preocupado._

_- nada- sonriendo._

_- ¿Qué hiciste?- sosteniendo su mano, sin cuidado alguno retiro el guante que la albina tenía en su mano derecha._

_- ayude a Wind-san con algunas cosas…_

_- vaya- silbo de forma graciosa- si que tienes mal herida tu mano Allen-chan. _

_- no pasa nada- el japonés repitió su presión- ¡duele! No hagas eso Bakanda- molesta._

_- busca una aguja, conejo._

_- ya voy- sonriendo._

_- ¿p-para qué?- miro a Kanda con miedo._

_- cállate Moyashi._

Lavi desinfecto la aguja con un cerillo en la cocina, mientras Kanda fue con Allen al lavabo.

_-¡no lo hagas!- jalaba su brazo._

_- quédate quieta, enana._

_- ¡soy Allen!_

Por primera vez, odio el agua, el dolor que sintió cuando toco sus manos heridas fue… algo que no pudo describir, pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Suspiro varias veces, tratando de calmar el dolor, era simple agua, pero en ese momento parecía, limón sobre una herida grande.

Después de eso, Kanda se hiso cargo de sacar el liquido transparente de las ampollas, cosa que fue menos dolorosa, pero el japonés no era cuidadoso ni amable con ella.

_-dame la otra mano._

_- no- con lagrimas en los ojos._

_- Moyashi._

_- Allen-chan… es mejor. Sino… seguirás teniendo problemas._

_- b-bien._

Lavi los observaba detenidamente, sin decir nada pero su mirada picara delato lo que pensaba, por lo que se gano un regaño y amenaza por parte de Kanda.

Al terminar, Lavi fue el encargado de ponerle una pasta de "oxido de zinc" así evitaría una infección, además de secar más rápido la herida.

_-gracias Lavi- sonrió._

_- no fue nada… bueno debo irme. He dejado abandonada la biblioteca por muchos días._

_- ¿vendrás a cenar?_

_- ¿cocinaras tu?- sonriendo ampliamente- claro… ¿Por qué no invitas a Yu?_

_- solo me insultaría… diciéndome que cocino mal._

_- pero si ya han comido juntos…_

_- sí, pero…- suspiro- lo intentare._

El pelirrojo se despidió, dejándolos solos…

_-¿Qué?- noto la mirada de Allen sobre él._

_- g-gracias._

_- tsk._

_- ¿te quedaras a cenar? Lavi… vendrá mas tarde._

_- lo que cocines me hará daño…. Seguramente._

_- ya has comido antes conmigo, Bakanda- lo miraba fijamente- ¿te quedaras?_

_- da igual._

Allen sonrió, después de esos deberes, comenzaría con la cena. Para su sorpresa Kanda le ayudo con algunas cosas; al saberlo, Lavi les dijo quien sabe cuantas cosas sobre su "boda" e "hijos", terminando inconsciente en la sala, por los golpes regalados por sus dos amigos.

_-cada día son más crueles conmigo- sobando su cabeza- por lo menos- sonriendo- cenare algo rico hoy._

_- sigue diciendo esas idioteces, y te mandare a la tumba._

_- pero si yo solo digo VERDADES, Yu. Ya los veré dándome la razón cuando formen SU familia._

_- sigue soñando, conejo._

_- les doy un año. O quizá menos- viéndolos fijamente, con dobles intenciones._

Minutos más tarde, Lavi "jugaba" con Timcanpy en la sala, molestando a Kanda, o como le diría Allen, "buscando su muerte".

_-¿Qué no piensas irte?_

_- ¿Por qué?- sonrió pícaramente- ¿quieres quedarte solo con Allen-chan?_

Más tarde, Lavi y Kanda caminaban a la salida de la mansión, con el pelirrojo lleno de pequeñas heridas.

_-si necesitas algo- sonrió- puedes llamarnos._

_- gracias Lavi, Kanda- sonriendo ampliamente._

_- tsk- miro a otro lado._

Cerca de las 11:00 pm. Sheryl llamo a la mansión, deseaba saber sobre Tikky, era su hermano menor, no podía dejarlo abandonado en una situación así, aunque el Conde lo dijera.

Para su mala suerte, la universidad no le dejaba mucho tiempo libre para ir con el moreno, aun le quedaba un día en el hospital, había mejorado rápidamente, en palabras de Komui; extrañamente a pesar de fumar, estaba en buena condición física. Lavi se encargaría de hacerlo dejar la nicotina, al menos por un tiempo, sabía que era cuestión de "fuerza de voluntad" dejarlo, pero Tikky era débil ante los cigarrillos, él mismo lo había confesado.

Había 3 cosas que el moreno no podía dejar por más que quisiera o lo amenazaran… la más clara y obvia era Allen, los cigarrillos y ahora Lavi encabezaba a la lista.

**Mansión Walker…**

Tikky tenia que estar en reposo por un tiempo, asi que llego a la mansión en silla de ruedas, según indicaciones de Komui, el estar tanto tiempo en la cama y la lesión de su cabeza, su sentido del equilibrio estaría descontrolado, tardaría un poco en poder caminar sin mareos.

_-¡te dije que no Tikky!- grito molesto Lavi._

_- oh vamos shonen- sonrió- puedo por lo menos caminar hasta mi habitación._

_- ¿y las escaleras que?- lo miro fijamente- ¿las volaras o algo así?_

_- Lavi tiene razón Tikky._

_- si tu lo dices shojo._

Entre los dos, ayudaron al moreno a subir las escaleras y llegar a su cuarto,..

_-tengo que irme Allen- tomo su mochila- si necesitan algo, solo llámame._

_- gracias Lavi._

_- también puedes llamar a Yu._

Más tarde, unas visitas no esperadas llegaron.

_-lamento no haberte avisado, pero el vuelo salió antes._

_- no se preocupe Sheryl-san._

_- solo vinimos de visita- sonrió- supongo que Tikky está arriba._

_- ¡Allen!- abalanzándose sobre la albina- ¡quería verte!_

_- Road- sonrió._

_- oye, oye…- entraron los gemelos- nos dejaras sin sobrina._

_- vamos a ver a Tikky- sugirió Jasdero._

_- cierto… hay que molestarlo- sonrió Devitto._

Siguieron a Sheryl al segundo piso, mientras Road seguía abrazada de Allen.

_-cuanto tiempo, Allen- sonrió levemente._

_- Neah- lo miro con cierta angustia._

_- ¡Neah!- dijo Road molesta- no comiences a poner mal a Allen._

_- p-pero si no he hecho nada- se defendió._

_- y espero que no lo hagas- soltó a la albina- iré a ver a Tikky._

Se quedaron en la sala, en total silencio, muy incomodo para Allen…

_-¿no quieres algo?- sonrió._

_- ¿eh?- salió de sus pensamientos- gracias. Lo que sea estará bien._

_-ya vuelvo- salió de la sala._

Timcanpy observaba al Noah con interés, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo vio.

_-¿Qué pasa?- extendió la mano y acaricio su cabeza- ¿no me recuerdas?_

Tim movió las orejas y volteo para ver como Allen regresaba, sus ojos resplandecieron cuando olio el postre que la albina llevaba.

_-idéntico a la dueña ¿no?_

_- ¿eh?- lo miro con curiosidad._

_- ¿te gustan los dulces verdad Timcanpy?_

El can ladro, poniéndose en dos patas para recibir su pedazo de postre. Mientras comían Neah ahogo varios suspiros, disfrazándolos de bostezos.

_-si tienes sueño puedes dormir arriba._

_- ¿eh?- sonrio- gracias Allen._

_- Neah…_

_- ¿dime?_

_-…- no encontraba las palabras- ¿te comerás eso?- señalo el pedazo de postre del mayor._

_- puedes tomarlo- sonriendo ampliamente._

_- ¿en serio?- asintió- gracias- feliz._

_- ni en eso has cambiado._

_- perdón por adorar los dulces- dijo en tono ofendido- no los dejare por nada._

_- yo no dije nada._

_-….- se sonrojo, había actuado como con Kanda- l-lo siento._

_-…..- solo rio._

_- Bakanda siempre me dice que debo dejar los dulces… así que…_

_- no te preocupes._

Terminaron de comer, Timcanpy se quedo dormido cerca de los pies de Allen.

_-tengo una propuesta para ti - dijo repentinamente._

_- ¿de qué?_

_- primero veré a Tikky- sonrió poniéndose de pie- te lo digo más tarde ¿bien?_

_- de acuerdo._

Arriba, los gemelos tenían cara de tristeza, Sheryl y Road los habían regañado por molestar a Tikky, quien solo decía sentirse bien, así que no había la necesidad de regañarlos.

_-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Sheryl._

_- nada importante- sonrió._

_- lo hablamos antes de venir, Neah._

_- no es por eso. No del todo._

Estaba molesto, Allen hablaba de Kanda como si fuesen amigos, se suponía que no se soportaban, quizá las cosas habían cambiado durante ese corto tiempo en que no vio a la albina, deseaba que no fueran acertados sus pensamientos. La propuesta que tenia para ella, serviría para tratar de recuperar su cariño.

En la comida, Lavi estuvo presente, aunque no le agradaba del todo que estuviese Neah ahí, justamente ese día Kanda le daría clases a Allen, "una guerra" se desataría en la mansión Walker, y nadie, bueno… casi nadie saldría vivo de ahí.

En al jardín trasero, el pelirrojo y Road jugaban con Timcanpy, los gemelos habían salido, la última vez que estuvieron ahí, no visitaron los lugares que deseaban, así que aprovecharon que era su día libre, Sheryl estaba arriba con Tikky, charlando sobre un asunto de gran importancia.

_-¿viene hoy?_

_- ¿Quién? ¿Kanda?- miro a Neah con extrañeza- si._

_- debe ser una pesadilla tenerlo de maestro._

_- no tanto- sonrió- antes era el maestro ogro pero… ha cambiado, o quizá me estoy acostumbrando a su forma de ser._

_- espero que solo sea eso- murmuro para si mismo._

_- ¿dijiste algo?_

_- no- sonriendo._

_-¿Qué ibas a decirme?_

_- cierto, lo había olvidado._

_- ¿Qué propuesta es?_

_- como sabes haremos una nueva gira aquí…. Pensamos que podría ir con nosotros en los primeros sitios._

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro incrédula._

_- Road dio la idea de que podrían cantar juntas. Sería bueno para ambas partes ¿no crees?_

_- pero no tengo canciones nuevas._

_- no es necesario- recargándose en la silla- me hice cargo de eso._

_- ¿usare tus canciones?_

_- si te molesta puede decirlo directamente._

_- no quise decir eso. Me refería a… ¿está bien?_

_- claro- cerró los ojos- no me molesta. Sheryl esta comentándole esto a Tikky así que no creo que tengas problemas._

_- el problema será Cross, sabes que es mi representante y manager._

_- acepto el trato._

_- ¿Qué?- sorprendida- ¿Cuándo?_

_- hace unos días._

_- seguramente le ofrecieron una buena cantidad de dinero ¿verdad?_

_- eso parece. _

El momento que Lavi temía llego, las miradas retadoras y llenas de odio, no se dejaron extrañar por su ausencia, no solo el pelirrojo se dio cuenta, incluso Sheryl y Allen lo notaron, por lo que el moreno opto por irse temprano ese día, no quería pagar una cuenta de hospital, mucho menos dar explicaciones a la prensa de los problemas de Neah.

Aparentemente, la presencia de Neah no le afecto al japonés, o quizá disimulaba bien su molestia, ¿Por qué tenía que verlo de nuevo? Sobre todo con Allen.

_-Noah- dijo en tono neutro sin dejar de ver esos ojos ambarinos._

_- Kanda- de igual modo que el japonés._

El ambiente pesado y tétrico, subió un par de niveles, dándole escalofríos a quienes estaban cerca de ellos.

_-Neah- hablo Road cerca de la puerta principal- vámonos._

_- ya voy- sonrió- Allen- miro a la albina- espero que pienses en la propuesta que te hice._

_- si- sonrió levemente._

_- seria un placer viajar contigo, de nuevo._

_- Neah…_

_- te veré después._

Para sorpresa de Lavi y Allen, y molestia de Kanda, el mayor le regalo un suave beso en la comisura de los labios a la albina; el deseo de ver al Noah "muerto" y bajo tierra, crecieron más de lo que quería, pero no podía mostrarlo, sería dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos y no le daría ese placer a Neah.

En cambio Lavi no oculto su molestia ante el acto del oji ámbar… una última mirada entre Kanda y Neah, erizo la piel de todos, si las miradas mataran ninguno de esos dos estaría vivo…

_-Allen…- puso su mano en el hombro de la albina- realmente eres la manzana de la discordia entre esos dos. Y si no decides pronto… ninguno saldrá vivo._

_- ¿Qué?- lo vio con extrañeza._

_- iré a ver a Tikky- sonriendo- Yu… tranquilo._

_- cállate- ¬¬_

_- s-si- nervioso- regreso en unos minutos- subió lo más rápido que pudo._

Las clases fueron normales, aunque con menos peleas, preocupando a Allen, no le molestaba esa tranquilidad y falta de insultos por parte de Kanda pero…

_-terminamos por hoy._

_- ¿Qué?- miro el reloj- es más temprano de lo normal._

_- tengo cosas que hacer- guardo sus cosas._

_- entiendo._

Más tarde Lavi bajo, encontrándose con la noticia de que Kanda se había marchado, su plática con Tikky se había prolongado unas horas, cosa que no noto hasta ese momento.

_-¿iras con ellos Allen?_

_- ¿la gira?- sonrió- no lo sé, aunque Cross ya dio su autorización, no puedo hacer mucho._

_- ¿quieres ir?_

_- no estoy segura. Quiero catar con ellos de nuevo- miraba su libreta._

_- ¿Cuándo se irán?_

_- en 6 días._

_- debes pedir permiso en la universidad o tendrás problemas- sonriendo._

_- tienes razón._

**Tres días después… mansión Walker 2:40 pm.**

Allen llego de la universidad, olvidado que ese día había revisión con Tikky, por lo que no había nadie en casa, o eso pensó; Timcanpy salió del cuarto donde tenían el piano, la miro y volvió a entrar.

_-¿Qué haces aquí Tim?- sonriendo- no es normal que… Neah._

El Noah, el piso alfombrado, con la respiración tranquila, demasiado para gusto de Allen.

_-¿Neah?- se acerco a él._

El nombrado no respondió, ¿algo malo había pasado?

_-Neah- moviéndolo suavemente- ¡Neah!_

Abrió los ojos con pereza.

_-¿Qué sucede?- tallo sus ojos- llegaste temprano Allen- sonrió._

_- ¿Qué haces en el piso?_

_- me dio sueño y- estirándose- me quede dormido- rio apenado._

_- podías haber subido a dormir- dijo molesta._

_- perdóname- o.o_

_- pensé que…- miro el piso._

_- Allen- extendió su mano, pero antes de que pudiese tocarla, la albina se puso de pie._

Neah la imito y salió detrás de ella.

_-lo siento- la tomo del brazo- no quise preocuparte._

_- Neah- giro un poco para verlo._

Las manos del mayor acariciaban las mejillas de Allen, inocentemente llevo sus extremidades a su rostro, acercándose peligrosamente…

_-¡ya volvimos!- gritaron los gemelos abriendo la puerta bruscamente._

_- ¡Neah!- dijo Road molesta._

_- shonen….- la voz de Tikky pareció de ultratumba._

_- n-no es lo que parece- alejándose de Allen con las manos arriba._

_- ¿entonces que es?- cuestionaron Road y Tikky._

_- b-bueno es que… verán…- nervioso._

_- ¿Cómo te fue en la consulta Tikky?_

La tensión se esfumo gracias a la albina.

_-solo tiene el cerebro un poco dormido- dijo Sheryl- pero eso ya es normal._

_- oye…- #¬¬_

_- solo bromeo- rio- debe estar en reposo unos días más._

Allen subió junto con los dos hermanos, dejando a los demás en la sala.

_-Agradece que Allen te salvo- viendo acusadoramente- ¿Qué pensabas hacer?_

_- fue inconscientemente- suspiro._

_- ¿Qué tramas con esa propuesta?_

_- también estuviste de acuerdo ¿no?_

_- sí pero… será difícil que te acerques a ella como antes._

_- lo sé- masajeo sus sienes con molestia._

_- además parece que tienes competencia- sonrió- Kanda Yu, no es solo un "amigo" de Allen._

_- también lo note, no tienes porque restregármelo en la cara, Road._

_- te molesta- sonriendo aun mas- lastima, si pierdes… será divertido verte en ese momento de "depresión"._

_- ¿Por qué te divierte el sufrimiento ajeno?- Un.ñ._

_- no lo sé… quizá es de familia- rodo los ojos y fue con Timcanpy al jardín trasero._

Esa misma noche…

_-¡debiste preguntarme!_

_- no tengo porque darte "explicaciones" ¿o sí? Hago mi trabajo._

_- Cross…_

_- solo es una semana…- miro su mano donde tenía un cigarrillo nuevo- no morirás._

_- como si no supieras de "eso"._

_-…- encendió el cigarrillo- harás el trabajo, tarde o temprano debes superar lo que paso- suspiro con pesadez- ya pasaron 3 malditos años._

_-…..- sonrió con tristeza- de acuerdo._

_- además así tus deudas serán disminuidas._

_- ¿mis deudas?- alzo una ceja- ¡todos esos gastos son tuyos!_

_- como sea… tengo cosas que hacer- colgando._

_- ¡Cross!_

En unos días iría de viaje con la persona causante de sus pesadillas y malas noches, pero Kanda y Cross tenían razón, había pasado el tiempo y seguía con ese problema en la cabeza, tenía que sacarlo y seguir adelante, como las ya conocidas palabras de Mana….

Lavi se molestaría, Tikky prometió ayudarle con el pelirrojo, Lenalee no tendría problema, aunque en ese tiempo la china se alejo de ellos, supuso que era por su "situación" con el conejo, a quien menos le interesaba (o eso pensaba Allen) era a Kanda, no tendría porque decirle nada ¿o sí?

**¿continuara?**

**espero que no me quieran asesinar (al menos no muchas personas XD) por la tardanza y lo chafa que quedo este cap u.u... jejeje**

**pero mi caja de ideas se fue de vacaciones un rato y... aun no lo compro el Boleto de vuelta XD**

**el tema que toque en este cap es... algo... (bueno, eso depende de cada quien n.n...) digamoslo delicado, extraño de tratar... no lo se realmente... no lo tomen a mal pero esas cosas pasan, aunque no nos demos cuenta, ya que no estamos con persona que lo han vivido, pero es comun... son diferentes las razones por las que se pueden dar los aboartos, no solo por el simple capricho de una persona... u.u..**

**bueno dejo el bla bla bla para despues... GRACIAS por leer y esperar? el cap XD...ojala y sigan leyendo esto, n.ñ.. con toy e ideas medio locuases ... se esta extendiendo mas de lo que hubiese querido pero aun quedan muchas cosas que aclarar y mas dudas que poner muajajajajaja... ^0^**

**con quien se quedara Allen al final? quiza kanda o quiza neah... incluso puede que salga algun tipo raro y se quede con ella XD no lo se... no es muy seguro que se quede cona lguno de los dos primero o si? ¬¬ **

**depende de mi cabeza y sus comentarios n.n... (chantaje) XD**

**nos leemos luego? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Jugaba con su lapicero, la clase de historia seguía pareciéndole aburrida, ese profesor no era bueno, debían cambiar a Tikky para dar esa clase, sonrió para sí mismo, ni en la escuela dejaba de pensar en el portugués.

Allen había partido hacia dos días, por lo que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo cuidando del moreno, obviamente no lo molestaba, incluso se quedaba por las noches, para asegurarse de que no pasara nada.

Cuando estaba en la universidad, le preocupaba de sobremanera, así que lo llamaba cada hora, Tikky le decía que no debía preocuparse tanto, pero siendo la persona que adoras, ¿Cómo era posible estar tranquilo? Mas en su situación, de un momento a otro pensó en Kanda, ¿Cómo estaría? Allen estaría una semana con Neah… no solos pero, al fin y al cabo cerca, muy cerca de él.

**Mansión Walker…**

Estaban en la sala, mirando la primera entrevista de los Noah y Allen, todo parecía normal, Road siempre estaba en medio de ambos, no debía preocuparse mucho, esa pequeña no dejaría que algo pasara ¿o sí?

_-me gustaría ir a un concierto de Allen- miraba ilusionado el monitor._

_- ¿en serio?- sonrió._

_- ¡claro! La he visto cantar pero… no creo que sea lo mismo en un lugar como ese- viendo el gran estadio de otra ciudad._

_- ¿quieres ver alguno en vivo?_

_- ¿crees que vengan a Dalian?_

_- se supone que harán el ultimo concierto aquí pero… no sé cuando sea eso. Además solo estará con ellos, en esa ciudad._

_- ¿y si decide quedarse más tiempo?_

_- no lo creo shonen._

_- espero que tengas razón._

**Ciudad Matsuri (ciudad Festival)**

Road jugaba con su padre, el nuevo videojuego de los gemelos, mientras ellos les echaban porras, Allen veía la gran ciudad desde el ventanal del hotel, muy lujoso, como siempre…

Ahí era de noche, en Dalian serian cerca de las 5:00 pm.

_-¿estás bien?- parándose a su lado._

_- si- no dejo de mirar la inmensa ciudad._

_- sus calles son muy coloridas, por eso el nombre de festival- sonrió._

_- ya habían venido ¿verdad?_

_- si…- suspiro- ahora está tranquilo, pero… en unos días habrá festival toda la noche._

_- Dalian es la ciudad más tranquila de este continente ¿no?_

_- eso parece…_

_- Allen- abrazándola- ¿quieres jugar?_

_- no gracias._

_- mañana es el primer concierto, disfruta tus ultimas horas libres._

_- pensándolo bien- sonrió- juguemos un poco._

Neah las observo por un momento, parecía como si hubiesen regresado, años atrás, cuando el Conde dejaba que la albina los visitara, se sintió feliz, una familia, nuevamente…

_-me gustaría estar así siempre ¿no piensas lo mismo?_

_- un poco- sentándose a un lado de Neah- me gusta ver feliz a Road._

Sheryl los quito de su diversión pues al día siguiente tenían una importante entrevista con una conocida televisora, debían ir descansados y sin ojeras, como solían amanecer los gemelos por quedarse jugando videojuegos hasta muy tarde.

_-Allen._

_- ¿dime?- volteo hacia donde estaba la cama de Road._

_- ¿Por qué no viajas con nosotros de nuevo?_

_- ¿eh?- abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

_- si Neah te molesta, sabes que ni los gemelos ni yo… dejaremos que te hga daño._

_- gracias- sonrió- pero… estoy mejor así; me gusta estar con ustedes pero…_

_- ¿tienes a alguien más importante?_

_- no es solo una persona._

_- ¿tus amigos de Dalian?_

_- exacto, - cerro los ojos- no quiero… separarme de otra familia._

Allen se quedo profundamente dormida…

**Televisora….**

La entrevista había terminado, para fortuna de Allen no tuvo que decir mucho, solo contestar algunas preguntas y salió de la pantalla, aun así, varios reporteros los esperaban afuera.

_-dime Allen-chan ¿volverás con los Noah?_

_- ¿eh?- miro a la mujer- yo…_

_- hay rumores de que volverás a formar parte de ellos ¿es cierto?_

_- Allen-san, ¿Por qué saliste de….._

_- lamento decepcionarlos pero…- acercándose a la albina- solo en esta ciudad Allen Yeegar estará con nosotros._

_- ¿Por qué? Joven Neah su relación con ella ¿termino realmente?_

_-…..- su mirada entristeció- los esperamos en el concierto de esta noche._

Los guardias del grupo alejaron a los periodistas… de camino al hotel.

_-vaya como corren los rumores- dijo Sheryl con molestia- no puedes salir sin que una manada de idiotas te espere afuera._

_- la vida de un artista es muy publica… ¿por eso somos famosos no?- dijo Jasdero._

_- una cosa es ser famoso, que invadan demasiado tu privacidad es mucho. Hay límites, incluso para ellos._

_- Allen…- hablo Neah- debes tener cuidado con lo que dices._

_- no dije nada- lo miro con molestia._

_- también con eso, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?- mirándola de reojo._

_-…- miro sus manos con angustia._

_- los rumores comienzan por palabras que decimos, quizá distorsionen los nuestro comentarios pero… buscan formas de darles razón._

_- lo sé- miro por la ventanilla de la limosina._

_- no la regañes Neah- molesta- las cosas no son las mismas- sentándose en medio de ambos._

_- perdón- suspiro pesadamente._

Un día más, podría regresar a Dalian, con Tikky y Lavi… el ultimo concierto, de alguna forma sintió que debía quedarse más tiempo, pero no podía, por fin estaba olvidando lo sucedido con Neah, su presencia no le afectaba tanto como antes, incluso podían estar sentados muy cerca, lo único que tenia ahora era… angustia, esa preocupación de lastimar al Noah, no porque aun sintiera cariño por él, sino por Mana.

Terminando el concierto.

_-¿ya te vas?- pregunto Road._

_- sí, le pedí a Sheryl-san que reservara un boleto para esta noche._

_- es muy pronto- dijo con tristeza- quédate otra noche._

_- me gustaría pero… si no tuviese que ir a la universidad lo haría- sonrió._

_- entiendo- suspiro- ojala optara por estudiar como nosotros- miro el piso._

_- los profesores privados y que viajan con uno es horrible, pero es la única forma en que podemos seguir con nuestros estudios- dijo Jasdero._

_- te llevare al aeropuerto- dijo Sheryl._

_- gracias, pero puedo irme sola._

_- lo hare yo Sheryl- sonrió ampliamente._

_- Neah- lo miro._

_- entonces iré también- abrazándose de Allen._

_- de acuerdo._

_- ¿Qué? no tomen decisiones sin mi consentimiento- dijo molesto._

_- oh vamos. Es solo un momento. Cuidare de Road, si es lo que tanto te preocupa._

_- b-bien._

El vuelo se retraso un par de horas…

_-¿Por qué no regresan al hotel?_

_- ¿nos estas corriendo?- sonrió._

_- ¿eh? No lo dije por eso- Un.n_

_- sabes que no te dejaríamos sola- dijo Road jugando con el celular de Neah- mucho menos él._

_- mañana deben salir de esta ciudad._

_- Sheryl se hará cargo de eso, solo tenemos que tomar el avión y listo. Podremos descansar mientras volamos._

_- no es lo mismo. Además debe estar…- interrumpida._

_- si estuviese preocupado llamaría- dijo sonriendo por haber ganado en el juego._

_- iré a ver que pasa- levantándose._

_- puedo ir yo._

_- no te preocupes- sonrió- mis piernas comienzan a entumirse, prefiero estirarlas._

Mientras Neah preguntaba sobre el vuelo de Allen…

_-¿Qué piensas?_

_- ¿de qué?_

_- ¿no le darías otra oportunidad?_

_- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Deberías saber la respuesta Road._

_- ¿estás segura?- la miro de reojo- las cosas mejoraron entre ustedes pero… si se diera la oportunidad ¿Qué arias?_

_-….- miro a la mejor con interés._

_- me refiero a que… no te gusta nadie mas ¿o sí?_

_- ¿eso que tiene que ver?_

_- sabes que Neah tiene muchas admiradoras, muchas de ellas han pedido una oportunidad, incluso las mismas chicas que nos ayudan en los conciertos._

_- ¿y que con eso?_

_- siempre les dice lo mismo… "estoy esperándola"- su rostro se volvió serio- sabes que se refiere a ti Allen._

_-…- miro el piso._

_- no digo que lo perdones por lo que paso… ninguno sabe las razones que tuvo para dejar que el Conde lo hiciera…_

_- no importa si tuvo razones o no….- mordió sus labios- Desde un principio hubiese hecho algo si realmente le importara._

_- eso no fue lo que me dijeron- la miro con angustia- hay algo que no sabes Allen._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- el día en que volviste al internado… el Conde…- Neah volvió interrumpiendo su charla._

_- el vuelo sale en cinco minutos- suspiro- parece que había un problema con el motor derecho así que cambiaron de avión._

_- eso pudieron haberlo hecho desde hace mucho- dijo molesta- ¿piensan que no tenemos vida o qué?_

_- tranquila- sonrió nervioso- suele pasar._

_- si una linda modelo, les pidiera que cerraran el aeropuerto para ella sola, seguramente no lo pensarían dos veces._

**Dalian…**

Lavi bostezaba cada segundo, tallaba sus ojos con pereza, sumándole que luchaba por no quedarse dormido.

_-te dije que podías esperar en la mansión._

_- no- dijo molesto- quiero ver a Allen-chan._

_- shonen… son las 3:30 am._

_- es domingo- suspiro- podre dormir todo el día._

_- ¿y la biblioteca?_

_-….- Uu.u_

_- ¿no dijiste que Kanda vendría?_

_- dudo que lo haga- sonrió- tiene bastantes problemas en su casa en este momento._

_- ¿problemas?_

_- si…- sonrió de forma extraña- pero es un secreto._

30 minutos después, el avión de Allen aterrizo, el retraso en "Yomawaru" no ayudo en nada; al fin distinguieron la cabellera blanca/platinada que esperaban, Lavi no se hiso del rogar y fue el primero en saludarla, como ya se le hacía costumbre…

_-¡por fin llegaste Allen!- abrazándola efusivamente._

_- me da gusto verte Lavi pero…- sonreía con nerviosismo._

_- ¿pero qué?_

_- shonen…- Un.ñ_

_- ¿Qué pasa?... oye Allen-chan- alzo una ceja- no sé si es mi imaginación, pero… noto algo diferente en ti… ¿creciste?_

Observo a la persona que abrazaba, una joven un poco más alta que la albina, la joven rubia tenía el rostro rojo, compitiendo con el cabello de Lavi, aunque la mirada furiosa de su acompañante…

**Mansión Walker…**

_-pudiste defenderme ¿no crees?- viendo a Tikky con molestia._

_- perdóname shonen- rio._

_- cualquiera puede cometer un error así- dijo Allen._

_- eso no pensó ese sujeto- sobando su mejilla que seguía roja- ¿era boxeador o algo parecido? Aun me duele…_

_- eso te ganas por abrazar a la novia de otro- ¬¬_

_- ¡no me di cuenta!- molesto._

**Al día siguiente, camino a casa de Kanda… 10:00 am**

_-¿Qué clase de problemas tiene Kanda?_

_- ¿preocupada?- sonrió._

_- ¿eh? No… es solo que…_

_- estas preocupada por Yu- sonriendo pícaramente- no puedes negarlo._

_- es raro que Kanda se meta en problemas…- miro el camino frente a ellos._

_- en otras palabras… es preocupación._

_- ¡qué no!- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa._

Lavi toco la puerta varias veces pero nadie atendía…

_ -¿habrá salido? Le avise que veníamos._

_-Seguramente por eso se fue._

_- lo creas o no Allen-chan… Yu cambio mucho en esta semana._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- su temperamento bajo… mucho- sonrió._

Toco una vez más y por fin alguien abrió, pero… la mirada azul que tenían frente a ellos no era la de Kanda,…

_-hola Ringo-chan- sonriendo- cuanto tiempo sin verte._

_- Ringo- la voz de una mujer- te dije que no abrieras la puerta sin mi permiso._

_- ¡¿Akemi-san?- 0.0_

_- ¿eh?- miro hacia afuera- Lavi…- sonrió._

Segundos después, estaban en la sala platicando con esa mujer, de cabellera larga, lavanda y ojos ámbar, le recordaban a alguien pero no supo a quien.

_-tu debes ser Allen._

_- sí, mucho gus…- interrumpida._

_- ¡realmente eres linda!- abrazándola- no mentiste Lavi._

_- ¡oye!- ofendido- nunca digo mentiras… bueno… solo cuando es necesario._

_- ¿Qué demonios haces?- entro a la sala molesto._

_- perdóname- siguió abrazada de Allen- pero por fin conozco a la famosa Allen Walker de la que tanto me hablan- sonriendo ampliamente._

_- tsk…. tienes algo más importante que hacer._

_- ¡cierto!- soltó a la albina- regreso en un momento._

_- ¿Cómo te está yendo Yu?_

_- lo mismo de siempre- suspiro con pesadez._

_- y ya son tres ¿verdad?- sonriendo._

_- sí._

_- debes estar feliz Yu… tu familia se hace cada vez mas grande._

_- cállate._

Allen escuchaba con curiosidad esa conversación, ¿Quién era esa mujer? Además… ¿a qué se refería Lavi con "tu familia se hace mas grande"? acaso ella era…

_-¡Yu-kun! ¿Puedes ayudarme?_

_- debe ser difícil ser padre ¿verdad Yu?_

_- lo vivirás conejo- dijo saliendo de la sala._

Kanda subió al segundo piso, dejándolos solos hasta que la pequeña niña de la puerta se sentó a un lado de Lavi.

_-Ringo-chan- sonriendo- ella es Allen._

_-….- la miro._

_- mucho gusto Ringo- sonrió._

La menor escondió el rostro en la camisa de Lavi.

_-suele ser así con todos, no te preocupes._

_- entiendo._

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, como buen "conejito invitado" fue a atenderla.

_-si no me equivoco "Ringo" significa "Manzana" ¿no?_

_-…..- asintió sin mucha confianza._

_- ¿Cuántos años tienes Ringo?_

_-…- dudo un momento en responder, pero miro sus manos y mostro los 5 dedos._

_- ¿5 años?- la menor sonrió._

_- a mi mamá… le gustan mucho las manzanas por eso me puso así- sonriendo ampliamente._

_- ¿Akemi es tu mamá?_

_- si…- bajo del sofá y fue con Allen- también tengo dos hermanitos- tomo su mano- vamos a verlos._

_- ¿eh?- siguió a la pequeña al segundo piso._

En el último cuarto, había una cama matrimonial con dos cunas, cosa que no recordaba, ¿así había estado siempre?

_-Allen-chan- sonrió._

_- vino a ver a mis hermanitos._

_- ¿en serio?- se puso de pie- no tienes cara de que te gusten los niños._

_-….- sonrió levemente._

_- ¿quieres cargarlo?- acercándose a ella._

_- ¡no!- retrocedió un paso- mejor… que siga comiendo._

_- de acuerdo- no se convenció con la respuesta._

_- son Akari y… Takeshi- sonrió- ¿y Yu?_

_- debe estar en su habitación con Takeshi. ¿Por qué no lo llamas?_

_- ¡ya voy!- dijo alegremente, corriendo torpemente por el pasillo._

Después de unos minutos, Akari termino de comer, Allen junto con Akemi estaban sentadas en la cama, frente a la cuna rosa.

_-empieza a comer más variedad que la leche de formula- suspiro- y su apetito aumenta cada día._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?_

_- 7 meses… bueno 7 meses y medio- sonrió - ¿de verdad no quieres cargarla?_

_-….- miro fijamente la cuna._

_- no te obligare- sonriendo- pero… por lo que veo le gustas mucho a los pequeños._

_- ¿eh?- la miro confundida._

_- Ringo no suele hablar con los demás, mucho menos tomarlos de la mano y llevarlos con sus hermanitos. Eres la primera en lograr eso._

_- no me desagradan los niños es solo que… prefiero no estar cerca de los recién nacidos._

_- ¿solo los bebes?_

_- si…_

_- no preguntare porque pero… si quieres formar una familia en el futuro… deberás acostumbrarte a tenerlos cerca._

_- lo sé._

_- es fácil hablar contigo Allen-chan._

Iba a preguntar el porque pero Lavi entro cantando quien sabe que cosa.

_-hola sobrina- sonriendo- vaya… estas más grande que tu hermano ¿verdad?_

_- a pesar de ser gemelos… Akari creció un poco más._

_- por ahora- dijo el pelirrojo cargando a la pequeña._

_- ¿y tu cuando te casas Lavi? Te estás quedando atrás… además ¿no me dijiste que tenias a alguien?_

_- ¿eh?- su sonrojo levemente- n-no tengo pensado casarme por el momento, quiero… hacer muchas cosas antes de eso._

_- ¿y tu Allen-chan?_

_- no he pensado en eso._

_- entonces… Yu-kun es el único con responsabilidades- suspiro- que mal…_

_- son tuyas, no mías- dijo el nombrado._

_- también son tuyas- ¬¬_

_- no lo son- dejo el bulto que traía en los brazos, en la cuna azul- son tu responsabilidad pero quieres cargármelas a mí._

_- no lo niegues Yu-kun- saco un pañuelo y limpio las pequeñas lagrimas falsas de sus ojos- ¿Qué dirán cuando sepan que no los quieres?_

_- Yu que malo eres con ellos- siguió Lavi- acéptalo, también los quieres y mucho._

_- es tarde- miro su reloj- debo irme ¿podrías cuidarlos?- miro a Kanda- solo hasta la noche…_

_- tsk._

_- ¡gracias! espero verte más tarde Allen-chan- sonriendo- nos vemos- salió del cuarto sin decir nada más._

_- ¿siempre es así?- pregunto Lavi._

_- desde que llego- suspiro con pesadez._

_- ¿es duro ser padre verdad Yu?- rio._

_- cállate._

Lavi bajo a la sala, para ayudar a Ringo que un trabajo de su escuela.

_-se parecen a ti- sonrió._

_- esa mujer es mi…- el teléfono de Kanda sonó._

Con una simple mirada le dijo todo a Allen, salió del cuarto dejándola sola con los dos gemelos.

_-Kanda…- nerviosa- ¡¿Cómo esperas que los cuide?- muy tarde pues el japonés se había ido._

Suspiro y dirigió su mirada a las cunas, Akari dormía plácidamente pero su gemelo… observaba detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, poniéndola nerviosa, al verlo bien, era el retrato de Kanda, la pequeña era más parecida a Akemi.

Takeshi tomo su sonaja y comenzó a jugar con ella, pero… termino dándose un golpe en la frente, dejándose una marca roja; pareció que no le causo dolor pero miro a Allen y comenzó a llorar. Quería hacer algo, pero simplemente no pudo acercarse más.

_-Takeshi-sonrió- todo lo que agarras es un peligro para ti ¿verdad?_

_- Lavi- miro al pelirrojo._

_- no te preocupes- rio- es normal que se dé golpes con lo que agarra… ah, nunca le des una hoja o alguna servilleta de papel porque… hará un regadero de pedazos blancos._

_- perdón- miro el piso._

_- ¿eh?- la miro- no pasa nada Allen-chan- sonrió._

El pelirrojo dejo al menor en la cuna nuevamente, al escucharlo llorar dejo sola a Ringo, así que volvió a la sala, la pequeña "manzana" tampoco era muy tranquila, no lo aparentaba pero era un peligro para sí misma… por algo eran hermanos.

_-lo siento- viendo al menor._

Los ojos azules del pequeño se posaron en su mano izquierda, quizá el guante llamo su atención y sin que Allen se diese cuenta, tomo uno de sus dedos.

Una sensación extraña la invadió, pero no fue miedo, tampoco los recuerdos dolorosos de "ese día"… alejo su mano del bebé quien solo la miro molesto, pero después hiso una mueca para empezar a llorar de nueva cuenta, antes de que lo hiciera, Allen acerco su mano para que la tomara, el menor sonrió ampliamente, jugando con su adquisición.

Kanda entro al cuarto, haciendo que la albina alejara su mano de Takeshi, dejándole el guante con el cual se divertía; poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, sin soltar el guante de Allen.

_-te guste o no… le agradas Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen, Bakanda- ¬¬_

_-….- sonrió de medio lado._

_- es agradable. No como otros- mirándolo._

_- tu tampoco lo eres- le devolvió la mirada._

Ringo hacia dibujos de lo que había hecho en sus vacaciones, (tarea atrasada) su profesora le dio la oportunidad de terminar ese trabajo, que debía haber hecho antes de las vacaciones de invierno, sin darse cuenta, las fechas navideñas se acercaban de nuevo.

La hora de comer de los más pequeños llego.

_-Allen-chan ¿Por qué no le ayudas a Yu con los gemelos?_

_- pero…- lo miro._

_- vamos- sonriendo- no será difícil, además… puede que te sirva._

_- quizá tengas razón pero- miro el piso._

_- ¿pero qué?_

_- nunca lo he hecho- sonrió apenada._

_-…..- la mira con extrañeza- ¿en serio?_

_- es la verdad… siempre estuve dentro de internado y cuando salí tenía "ese" problema._

_- entiendo- sonrió- es fácil solo debes cuida que no se ahoguen, ellos solos sostienen la mamila._

_- de acuerdo…_

_- aunque Takeshi suele ser un flojo- rio- bueno, sería más bien consentido, Akemi-san le cumple todo sus caprichos._

En el segundo piso, tal y como dijo Lavi, Takeshi solo miraba a Kanda, a pesar de tener el biberón a un lado, su mirada rogaba que le ayudara a comer, pero el japonés estaba ocupado con Akari, pues la pequeña también le estaba haciendo berrinche, de no querer comer sola.

El menor comenzó a "llamarlo" con gritos y pataleando, con peños "ba,ba,ba" en palabras de Lavi ese pequeño hablaría mucho antes de lo esperado, pues solía ponerse a "platicar" con las personas a su alrededor, en especial con Kanda.

Ya tenía experiencia en eso, pero el pequeño Takeshi comenzaba a gritar más y más alto, al grado de hacer llorar a su hermana, ante esto Kanda lo regaño "suavemente" aunque el menor lo miro molesto, siguió gritando.

_-no lo regañes Bakanda- entrando._

_- tsk._

El menor se puso a "platicar" con Allen, quizá diciéndole que Kanda lo regañaba siempre, o que lo ignoraba cuando estaba con Akari, la albina le dio el biberón y para sorpresa de Kanda, Takeshi comía a gusto sin hace mas berrinche.

_-pareces pariente del conejo- murmuro viendo al bebé._

_- ¿dijiste algo?- lo miro._

_- no- volvió su mirada a la pequeña Akari._

_- Kanda- la miro de reojo- ¿ellos son tus…- interrumpida._

_- ¡Yu!- entro corriendo- Ringo me quiere asesinar- escondiéndose detrás de la cama._

_- ¡Tío Conejo!- llego buscando al pelirrojo._

_- ¿Qué hiciste?- viendo a Lavi._

_- s-solo le dije que eras un amargado y se enojo conmigo._

_- ¡tío conejo!- lo encontró y Lavi grito- Yu no es malo._

Kanda no era el único que torturaba al pelirrojo, la pequeña Ringo jalaba una de sus mejillas, sin fuerza, pero al fin y al cabo, lo maltrataba.

_-por algo son tus sobrinos Yu… pero ¿Por qué a mí?_

_- ¿sobrinos?- murmuro Allen para sí misma._

_- Ringo prometo comprarte algo… pero deja mis mejillas ¿sí?_

_- ¿un helado?_

_- está bien- sonriendo._

_- de acuerdo- lo dejo libre._

_- siempre funciona- rio- ¿no quieren algo de la tienda?_

_- no._

_- no, gracias- sonrió._

_- bueno… de todos modos traeremos algo ¿verdad Ringo-chan?_

_- sí._

_- no se porten mal._

Salieron del cuarto en busca de la cartera del conejo, como solía llegar a la casa de Kanda como si fuese la suya, dejaba las cosas donde cayeran, por lo que batallaba para encontrarlas luego.

_-así que son tus sobrinos._

_- ¿Qué pensaste?- dejo a Akari en la cuna- ¿Qué eran mis hijos?_

_-…..- sonrió apenada._

_- ¿Qué ideas te ha metido el estúpido conejo?- #¬¬_

_- ninguna- rio- es solo que…- miro a Takeshi- se parece mucho a ti, además… te comportas diferente con ellos._

_- ¿Cómo esperas que me comporte?- cobijo a la menor quien se había quedado atenta viendo el techo._

_- como siempre lo haces, incluso…- viéndolo fijamente- también te noto diferente con Lavi y conmigo. Hay pocas cosas que hacen que una persona cambie de esa forma._

_- ¿y te molesta?- encontrando la mirada platinada de Allen._

_- no quise decir eso- sonriendo- es solo que me parece extraño. Cambiaste tanto en una semana._

Se quedaron en silencio, solo intercambiando miradas, una atmosfera extraña se formo entre ellos, pero de no ser por el pequeño Takeshi, hubiesen seguido así, además de escuchar la puerta principal abriéndose.

_-¡ya volvimos!- desde el primer piso._

_- ¿te importa si bajo primero?_

_- ¿para qué me avisas?- alzo una ceja._

_-…- se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta de su error- n-no sé en que pienso- rio._

Allen bajo, Kanda se haría cargo de dormir a los gemelos, si bien la albina le quito un peso de encima al cuidar a Takeshi, no lo cargo en ningún momento, se acercaba a él pero, evitaba tocarlo directamente o por mucho tiempo.

_-gracias- miro a su sobrino- de no ser por ti, hubieses dicho algo estúpido._

El menor sonrió como si comprendiera realmente lo que le había dicho Kanda, en la noche cuando Akemi regreso…

_-¿Por qué tengo que cocinar yo?- renegó Lavi._

_- perdiste, nunca has sido bueno para los juegos de azar, Lavi- sonriendo._

_- n-no es justo… Yu no jugó- viendo al japonés- así que debes ayudarme._

_- no._

_- bueno, pero no me culpen si se enferman del estomago._

_-…..- los presentes meditaron por un momento viendo al pelirrojo._

_- bien, Yu-kun ayúdale._

_- ayúdale tu- ¬¬_

_- yo estoy con mi hija- abrazando a Ringo- además es tu casa, se cortes con tus invitados._

_- te invitaste sola._

_- es casa de familia puedo venir cuando quiera ¿no? algún día tu lo harás._

_- yo no llego de sorpresa y me quedo sin que me inviten- mirando a su hermana con molestia._

_- ni siquiera vas a visitarnos- con lagrimas dramáticas- olvidas tus lazos de sangre Yu._

_-deberías aprovechar mas a tu familia Kanda- dijo Allen repentinamente._

_- ¡Allen-chan!- abrazándola- te adoptaría pero… no puedo._

_- no preguntes conejo…- interrumpido._

_- ¿y por qué no?- ignorando a Kanda._

_- si la adopto no podrá casarse con mi hermanito- sus ojos brillaron extrañamente._

_- tienes razón- sonriendo._

_- ¿no deberías estar haciendo la cena?- viendo a Lavi._

_- ¿no me ayudaras?- con ojos de borrego._

_- olvídalo._

_- si quemo tu cocina no te quejes- ¬¬_

_- ni se te ocurra conejo._

_- entonces ayúdame, Allen-chan… ¿verdad que a ti te gusta la comida que hace Yu?- viendo a la albina._

_- ¿eh?- miro a Lavi- claro- sonriendo._

Akemi noto algo extraño en la mirada que Kanda le regalaba a Allen, sonrió de forma macabra al darse cuenta de algo; la cena fue más divertida y algo extraña de lo que esperaban, parecía como si hubiese dos Lavis, una tortura para el japonés, estaba más que claro.

_-vaya es muy noche- dijo Akemi viendo su reloj de mano- ¿se quedaran a dormir?_

_- ¿Por qué no?- dijo Lavi- ¿Qué dices Allen?_

_- no puedo dejar solo a Tikky._

_- ¿tu padre?- pregunto la mayor._

_- algo así- sonrió._

_- le tienes mucho cariño ¿o me equivoco?_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto el pelirrojo- ni siquiera lo conoces._

_- lo que me has contado… y la mirada de Allen es suficiente._

_- ¿te quedaras Allen?- pregunto Ringo._

_- no puedo, discúlpame._

_- ¿Por qué no?- su rostro entristeció._

_- Ringo ya deberías estar durmiendo ¿no crees?_

_- pero quiero que Allen se quede._

_- no puede._

_- en otra ocasión Ringo-chan- sonriéndole._

_- ¿en serio?- sus ojos se iluminaron._

_- te lo prometo._

Ringo y Akemi subieron para irse a dormir, los gemelos ya se habían adelantado desde hacia unas horas, Lavi dudaba si quedarse o irse, le daría flojera regresar a la mañana siguiente, pero si se quedaba, no iría a la biblioteca…

_-¿y bien?- pregunto Kanda con las llaves en sus manos._

_- ¡no se!_

_- date prisa._

_- no me presiones Yu- u.u_

El celular de Allen sonó, seguramente Tikky preguntando donde estaba y a que hora llegaría, se tomaba en serio su papel de "padre sustituto".

_-me quedo- sonriendo- no siempre veo a Akemi-san y a los pequeños._

_- como quieras- saliendo de la casa._

_- nos vemos Lavi._

_- ¿vendrás mañana?_

_- no lo sé- sonrió._

_- deberías… es divertido si Akemi tiene alguna idea para salir de la ciudad._

_- de acuerdo._

El camino a la mansión Walker, fue silencioso, no porque Allen no tuviese que decir sino por la cara que tenia Kanda, mostraba que no quería charlar o si quiera dirigirle la palabra, las razones… no podía imaginarlas, quizá estaba cansado de cuidar a sus sobrinos.

_-si vas a decir algo hazlo- dijo casi en un murmullo._

_- ¿Qué?- la miro con sorpresa._

_- ¿Qué quieres preguntar?_

_- nada importante- sonriendo._

El silencio continuo después de eso, hasta llegar a la mansión.

_-gracias._

_-…- mantuvo la mirada fija al frente._

_- ¿no quieres pasar un rato?_

_- es muy noche ¿no crees?_

_- solo fue una idea- sonrió._

_- tsk._

_- supongo que… estas cansado._

_-dos semanas._

_-….…- lo miro antes de bajar del auto._

_- se quedara aquí por dos semanas._

_- ¿Akemi-san?_

_- si…_

_- entonces… ¿puedo ir mañana?_

_-…..- asintió._

**Casa de Kanda… **

Llego directamente a la sala, y se dejo caer en el sofá sin fuerza, dejando salir un largo y pesado suspiro.

_-así que…- sonrió al notar el pequeño susto que le había regalado a su hermano- es Allen-chan ¿no?_

_- ¿Qué haces ahí?- viéndola con extrañeza._

_- siempre quise hacer esto- rio- ver tantas veces escenas donde el padre o la madre, esperan a que su hijo llegue…_

_-….- alzo una ceja._

_- bueno eso no importa- sonriendo- Allen-chan es ¿la elegida?_

_- ¿de qué hablas?- recargándose en el sofá._

_- sabes bien a lo que me refiero Yu… ¿ella es quien te gusta?_

_- no._

_- mentiroso. Lavi me ha contado algunas cosas que… no son normales en ti hermanito. Y la mayoría están relacionadas con Allen._

_- ¿y él que sabe?- pregunto molesto._

_- además… de Alma nunca hiciste un dibujo… de Allen… hiciste varios._

_- ¿de nuevo hurgando en cosas ajenas?_

_- no puedo evitarlo- rio- ¿y me dirás la verdad?_

_-…- miro a su hermana._

La sonrisa de Akemi se agrando, algo bueno saldría de haber ido a visitar a su hermano menor ¿o no?

**¿continuara?**

**hola de nuevo... mmmmm creo que mas de una persona querrá asesinarme por tardar "años" en subir este cap XD pero fue por razones ajenas a yo jaja... (en pocas palabras no tenia inter y cuando iba a un ciber olvidaba llevarme el documento XD donde tengo el fic jeje y mi compu borro el archivo donde lo tenia asi que tuve que hacerlo en otro .)**

**MIL DISCULPAS POR ESO u.u...**

**otra cosa... (yo y mis malas noticas ¿verdad? XD) posiblemente no pueda terminar de subirlo... T.T... (espermos que no sea asi) las razones sobran (lo mismo de arriba x.x) asi que no creo verles por un buen tiempo... jejeje...**

**fuera de eso, espero que les guste este cap... mañana sbierre el siguiente pues no se hasta cuando úeda seguir publicando n.n..**

**Graicas por sus reviews y espero que tambien pueda agradecer su comprension (y no recibir "mensajes de odio" XD)**

**nos leemos mañana? O.o**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Akemi deba vueltas por toda la sala, con cara de preocupación, ante la atenta mirada de sus tres hijos, Lavi y Kanda.

_-¿Qué hay de malo?- pregunto el pelirrojo._

_- Yu-kun no puede- se detuvo- tu estas ocupado en la biblioteca, además no confió en los vecinos de por aquí._

_- ¿y Tiedoll-san?_

_- está fuera de la ciudad._

_- podemos quedarnos solos, mami- dijo Ringo con una enorme sonrisa._

El rostro de los tres mayores cambio por completo, bonita idea tenía la menor, Akemi suspiro pesadamente sentándose a un lado de Ringo.

_-creo que la reunión de hoy se cancelara._

_- pero su padre cuenta contigo ¿no? Yu será el siguiente sucesor de la empresa._

_- lo sé, estos últimos días, hemos estado arreglando todo para su cargo pero… sin estas reuniones el abuelo se negara a dejarle el puesto._

_- tsk- miro con fastidio a otro lado._

Los asuntos de la empresa de su familia, lo tenían cansado, no le importaba realmente si su abuelo y su padre, le dejaban a cargo de toda la empresa, pero…de un momento a otro, pensaba en lo que había pasado su padre para lograr llegar a donde estaba, no podía dejar a cualquiera en la cabeza de su familia, quisiera o no, le importaba "el qué dirán" del apellido Kanda.

_-¿Qué podemos hacer?_

En ese momento el timbre sonó, la pequeña Ringo fue la primera en salir, a pesar de los regaños de su madre.

_-¡Allen!- abrazándose de sus piernas._

_- hola Ringo-chan- sonrió._

_- Allen-chan- con una enorme sonrisa- llegas en buen momento._

La sonrisa de Akemi, provoco escalofríos en Allen, y un mal presentimiento…

**Mansión Walker…**

_-no me dijiste que tu padre era tan apuesto._

_- oye estas casada- dijo Lavi molesto._

_- eso se puede arreglar Lavi._

_- lamento decirte que Tikky es menor que tu- ¬¬_

_- ¿y eso qué?_

Después de las presentaciones y de que Akemi dejara libre a Tikky.

_-¿estás segura shojo?- miro con preocupación a la albina._

_- no puedo dejarlos así._

_- no cambiaras en eso ¿cierto? Igual que Mana- suspiro con resignación._

Los tres pequeños se quedarían con Allen y Tikky mientras Akemi se encargaba de los asuntos de la empresa de su padre, Kanda se desocuparía cerca de las 4:00 pm y Lavi después del medio día, así que no tendrían que cuidarlos por mucho tiempo.

Akari era la que mejor se llevo con el moreno pues no quería alejarse de él, Ringo se entretuvo con Timcanpy, por fin alguien con su misma energía para jugar. Takeshi estaba con Allen en el segundo piso, no fue muy fácil para al albina estar tan cerca del menor, pero si lo dejaba en el porta bebés se ponía a llorar o hacer berrinche. Así que termino por sentarlo en sus piernas mientras escribía nuevas canciones, la nueva gira se acercaba, no sabía cuando exactamente, pues Cross no le daba la información completa.

_-shojo, es hora de comer._

_- ya vamos- sonrió y Takeshi se emociono al oír la apalabra "comida"._

Ringo no paro de hablar en toda la comida, a eso se refería Lavi con "la manzana parlante" si la pequeña tomaba confianza no paraba de charlar hasta que se quedaba dormida o encontrara algo divertido que hacer.

_-había olvidado lo cansado que era cuidar niños- dejándose caer en el sofá._

_- perdóname- sonrió._

_- no me molesta shojo, cuide de muchos pequeños. Incluyéndote._

Más tarde, Akemi llamo para saber que tan mal se estaban portando sus hijos, pero…

_-espero no estar dándole problemas a Allen._

_- al contrario- sonrió- le servirá, su temor por los niños pequeños… debe superarlo algún día._

_- Yu no me quiso decir todo, solo que tuvo algunos problemas hace 3 años… tampoco indagare en algo que no es de mi incumbencia pero quiero ayudarle a Allen-chan…_

_- Lavi me comento que eres psicóloga ¿no es así?_

_- sí, aunque por el momento no estoy ejerciendo ese oficio- rio._

_- le será de ayuda a la shojo._

_- eso espero… bueno solo llamaba apara ver como iban las cosas._

Minutos después, Allen bajo con ojos de sueño y bostezando mucho.

_-deberías descansar shojo._

_- Takeshi y Akari acaban de dormirse- recostándose en el sofá- pero…- bostezo- Kanda dijo que no duran mucho dormidos._

_- ¿no te has dado cuenta verdad?_

_- ¿de qué hablas?- miro al moreno._

_- ¿lo que haces?_

_- …..- siguió mirándolo sin comprender a lo que se refería._

_- shojo, has estado cuidando de un bebé desde esta mañana._

_-…- se sorprendió de notarlo- b-bueno… no sé como decirlo pero… con ellos es diferente._

_- ¿de qué forma? Son pequeños…. Con Ringo no debes tener problemas es más grande pero con los gemelos… ya es otra cosa._

_- supongo que tienes razón- sonriendo- ¿sabes? Takeshi es muy parecido a Kanda._

_- eso lo note…- suspiro- no solo te refieres a físicamente ¿cierto?_

_- sí, puede ser pequeño pero… tiene el mismo genio que su tío._

_- ¿no será por eso que no te molesta estar con ellos?_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- ya lo sabrás shojo- sonrió- sube y descansa un rato, Lavi no tardara en llegar._

_- cierto…- levantándose- ¿no tenias una reunión en la universidad?_

_- me iré cuando llegue Lavi, no puedo dejarte sola._

El pelirrojo llego a las 2:00 pm, dejando que Tikky asistiera a la reunión en la universidad.

_-¿Qué?- sonrió- quizá Tikky tiene razón._

_- ¿tu crees? Son parientes de Kanda pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?_

_- inconscientemente, ves al pequeño Takeshi como a Yu… por eso no te incomoda estar cerca de él._

_- ¿a eso se refería Tikky?_

_- eso supongo ¿no será que te gusta Yu, Allen-chan?- viéndola pícaramente._

_- ¡claro que no!- molesta._

_- es broma- nervioso- no te enojes. Pero piénsalo, si llegara a pasar eso… ¿Qué harás?_

_- ¿si llega a gustarme Bakanda?_

_- sí, ¿le darías una oportunidad?- viéndola fijamente._

_- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

_- bueno, no precisamente debe ser Yu. Si alguien llegara y te pidiera una oportunidad ¿Qué responderías?_

_- sinceramente…- suspiro- no lo sé._

_- no es necesario que lo pienses tanto- rio- son ideas mías, no me hagas caso._

Lavi bajo para jugar con Tim un rato, mientras alguno de los menores se despertaba, si tenía suerte podría dejar solo a Kanda con Allen, cuidando a los niños, bonita escena, sonrió para sí mismo al imaginarlos como "padres sustitutos".

Sería una buena oportunidad para Kanda ¿o no? demostrarle a la albina que no era el joven frio y orgulloso que todos decían que era; todos tienen un lado "suave" y el japonés no era la excepción.

Allen le daba vueltas a lo que había dicho Lavi, no tenía pensado quedarse sola por el resto de su vida, una mujer amargada y peleada con la vida, quería formar su propia familia, aunque le costara trabajo, recordó lo que Kanda le había dicho "date una oportunidad" se había centrado solo en lo malo que pasaba, si contaba las cosas buenas que le habían pasado…

_-tienes razón Bakanda- sonrió ante tal pensamiento._

En la sala, Lavi le platicaba a Allen las "moustrocidades" que las hermanas de Kanda les habían hecho cuando eran pequeños, a quien más miedo le tenían era a la madre de los tres menores, a pesar de su apariencia de "una buena persona" había un demonio, mucho peor que el de Yu.

A la edad de 6 años, los usaron de "muñecas", probándoles diversos vestidos que la madre de Kanda había hecho para los niños de la primaria, había fotografías pero el japonés se había encargado de desaparecerlas, o eso creía… seguramente, conociendo a su familia, Akemi tendría un rollo fotográfico con los negativos.

Akemi era la mayor con 28 años, le seguía Naomi de 27 pero estudiaba en América por lo que no solían verla muy a menudo, después seguían Azumi e Izumi de 26, las gemelas locas de la familia, físicamente iguales pero mentalmente….eran completamente opuestas, una estudiaba psicología y la otra para ser profesora de arte, Misaki de 24 años, estudiando en África, pues deseaba ser doctora y finalmente Yu…

_-como veras… Yu solo tiene hermanas, siendo el único hijo varón que Kobato-san y Kei-san… lo tiene un poco pesado._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- su abuelo es… digamos que cumple con sus creencias de siglos atrás, dejando como heredero de todo a su único nieto hombre- suspiro- aunque han demostrado que pueden ser la cabecilla de la familia Kanda aun siendo mujeres, pero él no lo acepta._

_- el Conde piensa del mismo modo._

_- aunque ese no es el problema real Allen-chan._

_- ¿a no?_

_- el problema más grande será para quien sea la esposa de Yu._

_- ¿a qué te refieres?_

_- vamos…- dijo como si fuese obvia la respuesta- Yu solo tiene hermanas… será difícil que acepten a cualquier mujer como madre sus sobrinos, sobre todo como acompañante permanente de su hermanito._

_- t-tienes razón- n.ñ_

_- Alma no le agrado a ninguna- suspiro- ni siquiera a Ringo-chan cuando era más pequeña._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- le hacía maldades de todo tipo- rio- me hubiese gustado que lo vieras._

_- hablando de Alma… no la he visto en la universidad._

_- sus padres dijeron algo de mudarse pero… se suponía que ella se quedaría aquí, quizá cambio de parecer y se fue con ellos. Aunque… no es fácil deshacerse de un chicle como ella._

Lavi siguió contándole las cosas que Akemi y las demás hacían con ellos, los padres de Kanda no lo sabían, su abuelo llego a saber algunas cosas pero… sus nietas no solían hacerle caso; lo que más recordaba eran dos pijamas con orejas, una de conejo y la otra de gato, lo admitió a él le gustaba esa pijama pues era cálida y suave, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Kanda.

A media conversación una llamada entro al celular del pelirrojo, mientras el contestaba Allen fue con los menores…

_-se suponía que llegaban mañana._

_- perdón Lavi pero… debes venir. Están diciendo que no si no los atiendes dejaran de promover la biblioteca de tu abuelo._

_- ¿Qué?- molesto- diles que voy en seguida._

_- de acuerdo._

La encargada de la biblioteca, dos empresas importantes de libros estaban ahí, se suponía que se verían dos días después pero… ellos y sus "prisas".

_-no quiero dejarte sola Allen._

_- no te preocupes- sonrió._

_- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Son tres niños… ¿podrás con ellos? Tikky llegara en tres horas, Akemi debe estar en medio de la reunión y Yu… ni siquiera sé donde está._

_- podría llamar a Lenalee._

_- está en China, por las vacaciones, fue a visitar a sus padres._

_- Komui-san sigue aquí._

_- se irá en unos días- suspiro- llamare a Yu._

Akari despertó, no de buen humor pues comenzó a llorar de pronto, para sorpresa del pelirrojo Allen se hiso cargo perfectamente de eso, aun así no podía dejarla sola.

_-no contesta… Allen, si pasa algo llámame ¿sí? También puedes llamar a Yu._

_- no te preocupes- sonriendo._

Lavi se fue preocupado, al parecer esos tres no le causaban nada malo a la albina, aunque no sabía la verdad detrás de su "trauma", la historia de Tikky no podía olvidarla, marco nuevamente al celular de Kanda, pero seguía sin contestarle, mando un par de mensajes y nada.

_-¡por fin contestas Yu!_

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- Allen-chan esta sola con los pequeños, deberías…- interrumpido._

_- eres más idiota de lo que pensaba._

_- ¿Qué?- n.ñ_

_- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola?_

_- n-no es mi culpa… ¿Por qué no vas?_

_- estoy en camino._

_- de acuerdo, le avisare a Allen._

No solo le preocupaban sus sobrinos, la salud mental y física de Allen también, solo a Lavi se le ocurría dejarla sola, tenia de justificación de no conocer la verdad pero… de todos modos torturaría un poco al conejillo.

**Mansión Walker…**

Ringo jugaba con Tim en el jardín, donde Allen y los gemelos descansaban bajo la sombra de unos de los árboles frutales de Mana.

Extrañamente, estaban muy tranquilos sobre todo Takeshi, quien estaba entretenido con el celular de la albina, aunque al final término todo desarmado y lleno de babas de bebé.

_-pensé que tendrías problemas._

_- hola Kanda- sonrió- ¿Cómo entraste?_

_- dejaste la puerta abierta, Moyashi- #¬¬_

_- ¿en serio?- rio- no me acorde._

Al verlo los gemelos se emocionaron y comenzaron a "charlar" con Kanda.

_-el tío ogro llego._

_- ¿Qué dijiste Moyashi?_

_- nada._

_- como si no tuvieras tu carácter enana._

_- ¡soy Allen! Además… creceré más que tu._

_- en tus sueños._

_- tío Yu ¿Dónde estabas?_

_- es cierto, Lavi te marcaba pero no contestabas._

_- en una reunión con mi padre- suspiro con pesadez._

_- pensé que Akemi-san se estaba haciendo cargo de eso._

_- ella solo se encarga de otros encargados de la empresa._

_- debes estar cansado- sonrió- ¿tienes hambre?_

_- yo si- dijo Ringo sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

Lavi llamo a la mansión para ver como estaban las cosas y asegurarse que Allen estuviese viva, igual que los menores.

_-que suerte Yu- sonriendo- tu linda "esposa" haciéndote de cenar- rio._

_- no empieces conejo._

_- pero si es verdad, tus lindos hijos y tu amada esposa, conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, aunque… ella no sabe que está casada contigo._

_- ¿es para lo único que llamaste?_

_- ¿no me amenazaras?- sorprendido._

_- tsk._

_- tu genio desapareció un poco ¿no crees?_

_- mejor dedícate a tu biblioteca- colgando._

_- ¿Qué pasa Kanda?- entrando a la sala._

_- Nada._

_- dentro de poco estará la cena- sonriendo._

Ringo comía junto a sus hermanitos, Kanda alimentaba a Akari y Allen a Takeshi, aunque este no era muy "angelito" pues no solo él termino completamente batido con su papilla, la albina también sufrió las consecuencias.

_-siempre hace eso- dijo Ringo sonriendo._

_- pudiste decirme antes ¿no?_

_- perdón._

_-te dije que le dieras a Akari- dijo la menor._

_- pero no me dijiste las consecuencias- ¬¬_

Kanda solo miraba a Akari que sonreía y pedía mas comida.

_- ya vengo, iré a limpiarlo._

_- lo hare yo- levantándose- sigue con ella._

_- pero…- Kanda no le hiso caso._

Si antes pensaba que Kanda, actuaba diferente, ahora podía comprobarlo, le hacía falta el genio de siempre, no lo extrañaba, pero seguía siendo raro muy raro no recibir palabras insultantes (aparte de Moyashi).

Pasaron una par de horas, cuando Tikky volvió de su reunión, asuntos sin real importancia, el director exageraba con esas cosas; a las 9:00 pm. Kanda decidió llevarse a sus sobrinos, Akemi no tenia hora de llegada cuando de reuniones de la empresa se trataba, Lavi se marcho con él, aunque por su cabeza paso un par de veces que Allen era quien debía irse y ayudarle al japonés, pero la mirada asesina de Tikky le impidió decir su idea suicida.

Cerca de las 10:00 Akemi llego a la mansión Walker, encontrándose con la noticia y mala sorpresa de que Kanda se los había llevado a su casa, agradeció a la albina y al portugués, además de invitarlos a un viaje que haría por parte de la empresa, si bien ella iría a hacer negocios, ellos podrían irse a divertir, la ciudad "Hoshi" muy lejana de "Mer Esmeraldude" hacia un festejo de la entrada de los últimos meces del año, una semana completa de pura fiesta y diversión, además de que la mansión Kanda estaba ahí, buena excusa para distraerse un poco.

**Dos días después…**

_-por favor Yu._

_- no._

_- ¿Qué pierdes con ir? Solo será una semana._

_- no iré._

_- ¿Por qué? nuestro padre estará feliz de verte._

_- no lo digo por él._

_- ¿lo dices por Naomi y las demás?_

_-…..- frunció el ceño._

_- no te preocupes, solo estarán dos días, además quiero que conozcan a nuestra futura cuñada- sonriendo pícaramente._

_- tsk._

_- acepta Yu…- sonriendo igual que Akemi- es una oportunidad para que tu familia conozca a Allen-chan. En especial tu padre ¿no?_

_- si piensas casarte algún día con Allen-chan, mi padre debe conocerla antes- ¬v¬_

_- Allen-chan dijo que le gustaría conocer tu casa Yu… y a tu padre._

_- ¿Qué?- miro con extrañeza a Lavi._

_- eso me dijo, hace tiempo… cuando fue el festival en la primaria._

_- ¿y por qué lo dices hasta ahora conejo mentiroso?_

_- ¡no es mentira! No lo dije porque…- jugando con sus dedos- en ese momento me hubieses asesinado o peor… hubiese sido un homicidio doble._

_- ¿lo ves? Por favor Yu… estará toda la familia, pero si no vas…- con ojos de borrego._

_- será divertido Yu, tendrás a Allen-chan en tu casa... no hay mejo excusa para estar un rato a solas con ella, que mostrarle tu casa._

La sonrisa de esos dos le erizo la piel, ¿saldría algo bueno de ese viaje?

**Esa misma noche, en la mansión Walker…**

En la habitación de Tikky.

_-¿Cómo me convenciste shojo?- haciendo su maleta- te había dicho que no podía._

_- solo te mencione que Lavi iría- sonriendo._

_- bueno… -se sonrojo levemente, ¿era tan fácil convencerlo? y cambio de tema- ¿ya estas lista?_

_- desde hace rato- sentándose en la cama- te convencí en el último minuto ¿verdad?_

_- si- suspiro- pero… te veo muy emocionada._

_- ¿en serio? Me siento normal…. Como cuando salía del internado para verlos._

_- ¿tanto quieres conocer a la familia del shonen?_

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro- n-no es por eso._

_- tu tono de voz… me dice que me mientes, quieres conocer a su familia pero también quieres ver la comida que preparan en el festival ¿cierto?_

_-…- se levanto sonriendo, Tikky la conocía perfectamente- estaré en la sala._

_- sí, supongo que no deben tardar._

Minutos después…

_-lograste convencerlo- sonriendo- pensé que tendríamos que llevarlo amordazado en la cajuela- rio._

_- ¿Qué dijiste shonen?- ¬¬_

_- n-nada- Un.n_

_- ¿y Kanda?_

_- ¿lo extrañas Allen?- sonriendo pícaramente- no te preocupes, tu Yu nos alcanzara mañana._

_- ¡no es por eso!- molesta._

_- no lo niegues, no solo vas por la comida ¿o sí?_

_- c-claro que sí- fue muy leve, pero sus mejillas se encendieron._

_- ¿y eso sonrojo que significa?_

_-…- volteo a otro lado._

_- Yu tiene un reunión con el abuelo, así que nos alcanzara mañana- sonrió- nos costó mucho convencerlo de ir._

_- pero… es su casa ¿no?_

_- no tiene muy buenos recuerdos- Un.n_

_- ¿recuerdas lo que te platique?- las locuras de sus hermanas en contra de los dos menores- esa es una razón y… hay mas pero eso debe decírtelo Yu, no quiero morir por hablar de mas._

Timcanpy se quedo con una de sus vecinas, Akemi decía que podían llevárselo y lo subirían de "contrabando" al avión, si bien podía irse en la parte del equipaje, Tim no resistiría la tentación de hacer desastre y medio.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo pues siendo de noche, las pilas de Lavi se agotaron, terminando dormido, además de mareado, la única persona despierta era Tikky, quien revisaba algunas cosas del trabajo y algunos mensajes de Sheryl, uno de ellos en especial perturbaron su tranquilidad, cerro la computadora y miro a Allen, que dormía a su lado derecho, cerca de la ventanilla, tenía que decirle lo que su hermano le había informado, pero seria después de esas mini-vacaciones.

La ciudad era dos veces más grande que Dalian, podrían perderse fácilmente en ese sitio, aun conociendo las calles, o eso aseguro Akemi, que por experiencia propia lo decía; había un extenso mar azul, con olas suaves que llegaban a la orilla, cubriendo la arena y algunos cangrejos, muy extraño pues era invierno, una especie rara, en palabras de Lavi.

Afuera del aeropuerto…

_-bienvenidos- hiso una leve reverencia- los esperaba._

_- gracias por venir Lumiere, pero… le dije a mi padre que podríamos irnos solos. Quiero mostrarle la ciudad a dos amigos._

_- las ordenes vinieron de su abuelo._

_- entiendo- suspiro- aun estando fuera de casa no deja de preocuparse._

_- puedo llevar a los jóvenes a la mansión._

_- ¿seguro?_

_- su padre los espera con ansias._

_- de acuerdo, supongo que Naomi también está ahí._

_- llegara en unas horas._

_- muy bien- volteo para ver a los demás- ¿Qué hacemos?_

_-tu sabes mi respuesta- poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza._

_- Allen, Tikky ¿Qué quieren hacer? Podemos dar una vuelta para ver algo de la ciudad, pueden irse con Lumiere a la casa… Lavi quiere visitar cierto lugar ¿no es así?_

_- claro, lo espere desde hace mucho tiempo- emocionado- quiero ver que tanto ha cambiado en estos años._

_- ¿Qué quieres hacer shojo?_

_- ¿yo?- viendo al moreno- b-bueno…._

_- también podemos venir por la noche, suele haber más cosas, además quizá Yu esté aquí ara ese entonces._

_- Allen-chan, esperemos a Yu. Por el momento vayamos a su casa. ¿Te parece bien?_

_- está bien._

_- por fin conocerás al padre de Yu- sonriendo._

**Mansión Kanda…**

El lugar era más grande de lo que Lavi le había dicho, como era de esperarse la mansión tenía fachada japonesa, el jardín, los alrededores…

Dentro, varias sirvientas los recibieron con una reverencia, tomaron su equipaje y los llevaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

_-siempre me pregunte para que querían tantas habitaciones- dijo sonriendo- y sigo haciéndome esa pregunta._

_- es más grande que la mansión del Conde._

_- ¿en serio?- pregunto Lavi viendo al moreno._

_- si… la diferencia no es mucha pero… sigue siendo más espaciosa._

_- así que Yu le gana a Neah- sonriendo ampliamente._

Allen se detuvo frente a una puerta de color marrón oscuro, pues algo que no sabía, llamo su atención.

_- la habitación de Yu._

_- ¿Qué?- miro a Lavi._

_- este era su cuarto… ¿quieres verlo?_

_- Lavi, no puedes….- interrumpida._

_- no pasa nada, Yu no esta así que no moriré…. Además no tiene porque saberlo- rio._

Antes de que el pelirrojo tocara la perilla, esta se movió sola, poniéndolo nervioso, no era posible que Kanda llegara primero ¿o sí?

_-¿¡YU!- entro en pánico._

_- hola Lavi- sonrió levemente._

_- ¿eh?- olvido su miedo- ¿?- O.o_

_- cuanto tiempo sin verte._

_- había olvidado lo parecido que es a su hijo. _

_- Lavi…- lo llamo Allen._

_- ah sí…- la miro- él es el padre de Yu._

_- tu debes ser…- la puso nerviosa con su mirada- Moyashi._

Lavi no pudo evitar reír hasta que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

_-¡me llamo Allen!- grito molesta._

_- t-tranquila Allen-chan- paro de reír._

_-…..- miro al padre de Kanda y a Lavi, quien con la mirada le dijo todo, ante esto enrojeció por completo, acababa de conocerlo y ya le estaba gritando._

_- lo siento- rio- no pude evitarlo- dijo el Sr. Kanda._

_- p-perdón- viendo el suelo._

_- Yu debe molestarte con eso siempre ¿no es así?_

_- todo y cada uno de los días en que se ven- dijo Lavi._

_-¿tu nombre es Allen?- la albina asintió sin mirarlo- no te preocupes- poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza contraria._

Una sensación conocida la invadió por completo, inconscientemente sonrió y miro al mayor, en todo sentido de la palabra, era Kanda Yu, aunque… con algunos ligeros cambios, su cabello era corto, la edad le sentaría bien al joven japonés, eso podía asegurarlo.

_-los veré en la noche._

_- ¿ya se va?_

_- tengo una reunión en 15 minutos._

_- ya veo- sonrió- cuando vuelva espero la revancha del juego._

_- ¿aun lo recuerdas?_

_- ¡por supuesto!_

_- eso fue hace 8 años Lavi._

_- no importa, esta vez pienso ganarle._

_- de acuerdo….-paso su mirada a la albina- Allen._

_- ¿sí?- volteo._

_- me da gusto poder conocerte._

_- a mi también- sonrió con ligero sonrojo._

Sin más se retiro, Lavi y Allen fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones; comieron e hicieron los planes para esa tarde.

_-Naomi nos alcanzara en el centro, así que… ¿A dónde iremos primero?_

_- sería mejor ir caminando por ahí, si vemos algo interesante vamos._

_- tienes razón- sonriendo- bueno en marcha._

Hoshi tenía tintes de Japón y Venecia juntos, extraña combinación, edificaciones japonesas, pero transportes acuáticos como en la Venecia normal. Pasaron cerca de un muelle, donde se reunían las góndolas para dar paseos a los turistas y porque no, a los ciudadanos también.

_-¿quieres subirte Allen-chan?- pregunto Akemi._

_- si- sonrió._

_- vamos._

Akemi y Allen subieron en una góndola especial, ya que llevaban con ellas a los dos gemelos, Ringo, Lavi y Tikky subieron a otra.

_-shonen._

_- ¡mira! Eso también cambio mucho- *0*_

_- joven._

_- ¡eso no estaba antes!_

_- tío conejo._

_- ¡por fin está terminado ese lugar!_

_- shonen siéntate._

_- no pasa nada- sonriendo._

_- joven, por favor tome asiento._

_- ustedes no saben como divertirse ¿verdad?- sentándose._

En la otra góndola.

_-¿Qué te pareció?_

_- nunca había subido a una- sonriendo._

_- en realidad… me refería a mi padre._

_- ¿eh? B-bueno… se parece mucho a Kanda, más de la que imaginaba. Aunque eso es obvio porque es su hijo pero… son diferentes._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- físicamente son iguales pero… sus miradas son muy distintas._

_- ¿en serio? Yo siempre que los veo…. No noto nada diferente, bueno… su carácter es parecido, aunque mi padre es más tranquilo que Yu._

De la nada, el ruido de algo cayendo en el agua, las distrajo.

_-te lo dijimos tío conejo._

_- ¿estás bien shonen?_

_-….- miro con molestia al moreno._

_- ¿Por qué me miras asi?- Un.n_

Lavi había caído al agua, por ir haciendo quien sabe cuantas cosas, en el muelle…

_-¿volvemos a casa?_

_- ¡no!- estornudando varias veces- s-solo debo secarme._

_- Lavi te resfriaras._

_- ¡no es justo! Acabamos de llegar._

_- eso debiste pensarlos antes de arrojarte al agua shonen._

_- no me apoyes- dijo sarcásticamente._

Después de que Lavi se cambiara de ropa, una persona llego a la mansión…

_-¿es ella?_

_- sí- dijo Akemi._

_- ¿de verdad?_

_- sí- ahora fue Lavi quien contesto._

_- ¿eres tu?- viendo a Allen._

_- ¿eh?- miro con extrañeza a la joven frente a ella._

_- ¡eres tu!_

_- soy Naomi la hermana mayor de Yu- abrazando a Allen- por fin puedo conocer a la famosa Moyashi._

_- n-no creo que debas decirle así- dijo Lavi._

_- solo bromeo, no te molestes ¿de acuerdo Allen-chan?_

Sin dejar libre a Allen, Naomi se acerco a Tikky, examinándolo de pies a cabeza.

_-¿tu eres Tikky?_

_- sí, mucho gusto._

_- si no fuese a casarme en unas semanas…- interrumpida._

_- déjalo- dijo Akemi- Lavi ya lo aparto._

_- ¿en serio?- viendo al pelirrojo- no sabía de esa personalidad tuya Lavi._

_- n-no digan eso- desvió la mirada sonrojado._

_- ¡mira que lindo! Como cuando era pequeño- emocionada- ¿Dónde habré dejado mi cámara? Lo pondré en mi álbum especial._

_- ¿aun existe esa cosa?- alzo una ceja- pensé que Yu lo había destruido._

_- eso pensó- sonriendo de forma macabra._

_-Yu sabe que siempre tendremos algo con que chantajearlo- rio._

_- dime Allen- sentándose junto a la albina- ¿tienes novio? ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Quieres a mi hermanito? ¿Serás mi nueva cuñada?_

_- Naomi…. Deja de hacerle tantas preguntas._

_- perdón – sonriendo- pero…- viendo fijamente a la albina- ya tengo muñeca nueva._

Los presentes miraron con extrañeza a la joven, ¿a qué se refería con eso? Lavi se hiso una idea y sudo frio al recordar su experiencia como "muñeco" de Naomi…

_-Naomi...- hablo Lavi._

_- no te preocupes- sonriendo- no la tratare como a ustedes._

_- pero...- interrumpido._

_- no digas nada conejito- #¬¬_

**Más tarde…**

Naomi y Akemi miraban las fotografías de Allen, mas para su "extraña" colección, Lavi sonrió con malicia tendría más fotos para chantajear a Kanda; la albina con traje de muñeca victoriana, una más con orejas de gato y otros disfraces raros.

_-te acostumbras después de un rato- le dijo a Allen._

_- ¿a esto te referías con sus pasatiempos extraños?_

_- si- sonrió despreocupadamente._

Lavi y Kanda habían pasado por lo mismo, aunque cuando fueron pequeños ya que ahora no era nada fácil vestirlos de forma graciosa, una gran decepción para las hermanas del japonés.

_-Allen._

_- ¿dime?_

_- ganarías muy bien siendo modelo- dijo Naomi._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- tu carrera de música es muy buena, te conocen en muchos sitios pero… creo que te relajarías mas siendo modelo ¿no crees?_

_- no creo que pudiera hacerlo._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- bueno….- miro su brazo izquierdo._

_- por eso no habría problema- sonriendo- hay mucha ropa que puedes modelar._

_- gracias pero… prefiero la música._

_- idéntica a tu padre ¿no? y ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar en eso?_

_- no lo sé… había pensado antes pero…- sonrió- no sé cuando._

_- quizá… cuando te cases o encuentres a esa persona especial ¿no?_

_- tal vez._

_- Allen- sentándose a un lado de la menor- te preguntare algo que no tiene mucha importancia pero realmente me interesa saberlo._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- si Lavi o Yu… te pidieran salir… ¿a quién le dirías que si?_

_- ¿Qué?- miro a Naomi con sorpresa._

_- ¿nuca te has preguntado eso? Me refiero a que... aun siendo tus amigos, podrías gustarle a uno o quizá a los dos._

_- en realidad- sonriendo- nunca pensé en eso- rio apenada._

_- eres la primer persona de la que escucho esa respuesta._

_- ¿lo normal sería haberlo pensado verdad?_

_- un poco. Pero… ¿a quién elegirías?_

_- no creo poder ver a Lavi de otra forma que no sea como amigo…_

_- ¿y a mi hermanito?_

_- es un gruñón y se la pasa molestándome- dijo con ligera molestia._

_- ¿y eso significa que?- esperando respuesta._

_- no lo sé._

_- entiendo- suspiro- bueno dejare que te cambies de ropa- tomando su cámara- gracias por dejarme tomarte esas fotografías._

Naomi salió de la habitación con todos sus prendas, Allen se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho la hermana de Kanda, era verdad que nunca había pensado en ellos, como otra cosa que no fuese compañeros de estudio, vecinos o buenos amigos. Lavi era como su hermano mayor, el mismo pelirrojo se lo había dicho, y de ser posible seria su "madre sustituta" (dicho por Tikky XD), con el japonés era otra cosa, no solo por lo que había pasado entre ambos, ni siquiera sabía si eran amigos.

Termino de cambiarse y bajo a la sala, donde solo se encontró con Ringo y Lavi.

_-¿y los demás?_

_- secuestraron a Tikky- fueron las únicas palaras de Lavi._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- dijeron que volverían más tarde- dijo Ringo._

_- para colmo, nos encargaron a los gemelos- suspiro- no me molesta cuidarlos pero… por lo menos pudieron decirme a donde irían._

Minutos más tarde, Lavi bostezaba cada segundo, sus ojos comenzaban a demostrar el aburrimiento, Ringo jugaba con el gato, y Allen alimentaba a Takeshi, que solo jugaba con la comida.

_ -no creo que tenga más hambre- dijo Lavi._

_-Eso parece._

_- Aria-nya tiene hambre, Lavi._

_- ¿Qué?- miro al gato- pero si acaba de comer._

_- yo también…- dijo con ojitos de borrego._

_- Yu no tardara en llegar- sonrió- cuando venga iremos al centro ¿bien?_

_- ¿puedo llevar a Aria-nya?_

_- no, ella se queda en la casa._

_- bueno._

Ringo fue al primer piso junto con el gato, para ver si conseguía algo de comida para el felino.

_-no sabía que tuvieran un gato._

_- suele desaparecer por días- sentándose en la cama junto a las cunas- no creas que es joven, ese gato ya es un anciano y adora a Yu._

_- ¿en serio?_

_- es como… Tim contigo. No deja que nadie se le acerque a su dueño. Lo encontramos debajo de un puente, cuando teníamos 7 años._

_- Lavi._

_- ¿dime?_

_- sabes si…- dejo a Takeshi en la cuna- ¿si a Kanda le gusta alguien?_

_- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dejándose caer en el colchón._

_- curiosidad._

_- ¿no será que te gusta Yu y quieres saber si tienes competencia?- rio._

_- ¡no! S-solo quiero saber._

_- parece que si- sonriendo ampliamente- y a mi parecer, le gusta mucho- rio._

_-¿en serio?_

_- si- poniéndose de pie al sentir su celular vibrando- aun no lo dice abiertamente, pero no es fácil que me engañe- rio- hablando de Yu… llegara en unos minutos. ¿Te parece si vamos por él?_

_- de acuerdo- sonrió._

**En el aeropuerto…**

_-¡Yu! Aquí estamos- arriba de una banca._

_- ¡tío Yu!- igual que Lavi._

Después de un regaño por parte de Kanda, salieron del aeropuerto.

_-¿Cómo te fue con tu abuelo?- pregunto Lavi con Ringo en los hombros._

_- tsk._

_- ¿algo malo verdad?_

_- de nuevo con la estúpida idea de casarme._

_- ¿otra vez?- suspiro- ¿le dijiste de ella?_

_- no._

_- ¿Por qué? hubiese sido una buena oportunidad._

_- no._

_- pero… si ya aceptaste lo que sientes por Al…- interrumpido- Ringo eso duele… ¿Qué pasa?_

_- perdón- sonrió- pero vi unos helados._

_- ¿quieres uno?_

_- si-emocionada._

_- pero no vuelvas tirar de mi cabello ¿bien?_

_- perdón, tío conejo._

_- bueno, vamos por unos helados. Allen-chan…_

_- ¿dime?- se detuvo, pues iba a unos pasos delante de ellos con Takeshi en los brazos._

_- no tardamos, puedes ir con Yu al parque que esta mas adelante, los alcanzamos ahí- sin decir más se fue con Ringo por los helados._

En el parque, Takeshi miraba la sombra del árbol donde estaban sentados, al cuidado de Allen, mientras Akari jugaba con Kanda, a pesar de tener solo 7 meses ya quería caminar, por lo que se reía si alguien le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

_-Kanda…_

_-….- la miro de reojo._

_- n-no…- miro al menor- no es nada- sonriendo._

Después de eso solo la risa de los pequeños se escuchaba, los ojos del menor se iluminaron al encontrar algo interesante, estiro su manita hasta el pantalón de Kanda, donde tenía una hoja de papel.

_-Takeshi ¿Qué haces?- alejándolo de Kanda._

El menor se puso a llorar al no tener la hoja en sus manos, y no se calmo hasta que su tío le entrego la dichosa hoja.

_-¿no es importante?_

_- no._

_- pero…- el sonido de la hoja rompiéndose interrumpió sus palabras._

Takeshi era feliz con su pedazo de hoja, la cual empezó a arrugar hasta que se aburrió de eso, y comenzó a jugar con el suéter de Allen.

_-es… una canción ¿verdad?- recogiendo los dos pedazos de hoja._

_- sí._

_- ¿la escribiste tu?- sonrió al verlo asentir- Kanda… ¿te gusta alguien?_

_- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- siguió mirando a Akari._

_- s-solo curiosidad._

_- eso parece._

_- ¿Cómo que "eso parece"? no estas seguro de que te guste… ¿o qué?_

_- acabo de darme cuenta de eso._

_- ¿de qué te gusta?- sonrió levemente- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_- no lo veo necesario._

_- entiendo. Disculpa por….- interrumpida._

_- Moyashi._

_- ¿dime?_

_- tú me…- interrumpido._

_- ¡ya venimos!- dijo Lavi alegremente- ¿Pasa algo malo?- viendo a Kanda con aura negra a su alrededor._

Kanda no dijo nada, solo suspiro con pesadez, por fin había logrado tomar el suficiente valor, para decirle a Allen lo que pensaba y el conejo llegaba y arruinaba todo; al terminar de comer su helado, Ringo termino pegajosa de las manos y la cara, por lo que Allen la llevo a la fuente para que lavara sus manos.

_-¡¿Qué hice qué?- 0.0_

_- solo a ti se te ocurre llegar en ese momento- ¬¬_

_- p-perdón Yu- con aura depresiva- arruine un buen momento._

_- tsk._

_- inténtalo de nuevo._

_- no._

_- ¿Por qué? tienes muchas oportunidades, ahora que estamos aquí._

_- olvídalo._

_- ¿te estás arrepintiendo de decirle?- sonó mas serio que antes._

_-seguramente aun…- miro hacia donde estaba Allen- no lo olvida._

_- ¿te refieres a Neah?- sonrió- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Por lo que Allen-chan me ha contado, ahora solo lo ve como amigo y pariente… no como algo más, como antes…_

_- no puedes olvidar a una persona así de fácil._

_- entiendo a lo que te refieres pero… no por eso puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad Yu._

_- no lo hare, conejo._

_- bien, en ese caso…. ¿Por qué no intentas ganarte su cariño? Pero no el de amigos, que es seguro ya tienes, sino a uno más… que solo sea de ustedes dos._

_- se por donde vas pero…- suspiro._

_- vamos Yu- dándole un golpe en la espalda- Allen-chan acepto que le gustas… bueno no de la misma forma que ella a ti pero… por algo se empieza ¿no?_

_- ¿Qué?- alzo una ceja._

_- no me lo dijo con esas palabras pero… puedo suponer que… puedes tener una oportunidad._

_- tío Yu- corriendo hacia Kanda y Lavi- en la fuente hay unos pat….- tropezó._

Los tres mayores llegaron a donde estaba la pequeña, Lavi la levanto pues Kanda tenía a Akemi en los brazos y Allen a Takeshi.

_-ten más cuidado Ringo- sonrió- limpiando la tierra de la ropa de Ringo._

_-…- sus labios empezaron a temblar, seguidos de lagrimillas corriendo por sus mejillas._

_- n-no lo dije para que lloraras Ringo._

El japonés suspiro pesadamente, Akari termino en brazos de Lavi, Ringo siguió llorando por un momento, hasta que sintió la mano de su tío sobre su cabeza, alzo la mirada y sonrió un poco, seguido abrazo a Kanda y se tranquilizo.

_-será mejor irnos a casa- dijo Lavi- hoy no es mi día- suspiro._

De regreso a la mansión Kanda, Lavi caminaba junto a Allen, el japonés iba detrás de ellos con Ringo dormida, tanto llorar termino por agotarla.

_-Allen-chan._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¿verdad que Yu es bueno como padre?_

_- si le quitas lo gruñón… si._

_- así que… ¿lo quieres para padre de tus hijos?_

_- ¿Qué? Y-yo no dije eso._

_- ¡bien!- dio media vuelta- ¡Yu! Que Allen-chan quiere que seas su…- interrumpido por un golpe de Takeshi._

_- T-Takeshi…- incluso ella se sorprendió de la acción del menor._

_- ¿y tu por que me golpeas?- viendo al menor- Akari es la única que trata bien al tío conejo ¿verdad?- la menor sonrió._

En la mansión, Akemi y los demás habían regresado, en palabras de Tikky el lugar a donde fueron había sido muy buena experiencia, poniendo celoso y de malas al lindo conejito. Un viejo bar de la colonia, había buen alcohol, buena "compañía" pero lo que no le dijeron al pelirrojo fue que solo habían ido a preguntar por algunas cosas para la boda de Naomi.

En el cuarto de Ringo, la pequeña despertó y Kanda pudo curar los raspones que había hecho.

_-gracias tío Yu- sonriendo._

_- ten más cuidado la próxima vez._

_- sí. Pero no viste a los patos._

_- iremos después._

_- ¡sí!- emocionada- Allen-chan- sonrió._

_- p-perdón- sonrió y entro por completo al cuarto._

Al ver la escena, no pudo evitar pensar en Mana y en la razón que tenia Lavi, al decir que Kanda sería un buen padre, a pesar de su mal genio. Se quedo platicando con ellos un rato, hasta que Akemi subió…

_-que lindos- sonriendo pícaramente- si Ringo no fuese mi hija, diría que ustedes dos tienen una linda criatura y buena relación como esposos- rio._

_- pero… Allen es mi mami y Yu… mi papi- sonriendo._

_- ¿y yo qué?_

_- Akemi- rio._

_- vaya… ahora resulta que ustedes son los padres y yo la tía- suspiro- se las presto por un tiempo. ¿Eso te agradaría verdad Yu?_

_- ¿Qué quieres?- poniéndose de pie._

_- no te molestes, es broma- sonriendo al haber adivinado lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano- solo vine a decirles que nos iremos en media hora… el inicio del festival es hoy así que… debemos irnos temprano. Quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas._

Antes de irse el padre de Kanda llego, aunque algo apresurado pues de último momento debía viajar a Japón con su padre, para hacer un buen negocio que beneficiaria al nuevo presidente de la empresa… una peso mas para Kanda, ni siquiera había iniciado su tarea en la empresa de la familia y sus antecesores ya le estaban dando más trabajo.

**Centro de Hoshi…**

Naomi fue la primera en regresar a mansión pues debía entregar un informe y algunas fotografías, para su trabajo, Lavi, Ringo, Akemi y Tikky subieron a distintos juegos, mientras que Allen y Kanda cuidaban de los menores, Akemi insistía en que debían subir por lo menos a un juego, pero simplemente se negaban.

_-¿quieres un poco?- sonrió- Kanda ¿puedo?- viendo al japonés._

_- sí._

_- solo un poco ¿de acuerdo?- dándole una pequeña probadita de galleta._

De alguna forma Takeshi termino con la galleta completa entre sus manos, al igual que Akari… de la nada una avispa roja se sobrevolaba cerca de Takeshi, quien al ver algo que se movía de un color llamativo quiso tomarla entre sus dedos, pero Kanda la atrapo en un vaso.

_-¿Qué pasa?- lo miro con sorpresa, la acción del japonés la asusto._

_- es alérgico a las avispas._

_- no sabía eso…- miro a Takeshi con preocupación._

El menor buscaba la cosa roja, pero después se dio cuenta de que aun tenía un pedazo de galleta en las manos, por lo que se entretuvo de nuevo con ella.

_-¿Akari también?_

_- no. solo él._

_- pero… es extraño ver avispas con este clima._

_- debe haber un panal cerca de aquí, con el calor de las luces y el dulce… es fácil llamarlas._

_- cierto- observo los puestos de comida, a pesar de hacer frio, había abejas y una que otra avispa._

De la anda ambos gemelos empezaron a reír viendo hacia arriba, pequeñas gotas tranparentes comenzaron a pintar el suelo de un tono más oscuro; dejaron la banca donde estaban sentados y buscaron un lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia…

_-veo que te gusta la lluvia ¿verdad?- Takeshi sonrió mas._

Algunas gotas cayeron sobre el rostro de Allen, limpio el agua con la manga de su suéter pero siguieron cayéndole gotas, pensó en moverse de donde estaba pero las gotas dejaron de caerle encima, miro hacia arriba y noto que Kanda la cubría con una parte de su chamarra, sin dejar a Akari expuesta al frio.

En otro lado…

_-¿Por qué?- viendo feo el cielo nocturno- no es justo quería subirme a otro juego._

_- yo también- siguió Ringo._

_- hará mas frio de lo que pensé- dijo Akemi._

_- primero que nada… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- pregunto Tikky._

_- e-eso es otro problema- Un.n_

Los cuatro estaban en un local pequeño pero por la lluvia se había atiborrado de personas, por lo que no les era fácil moverse, mucho menos salir.

_-creo que estaremos aquí un rato- rio._

_- eso no es gracioso Akemi-san…- dijo Lavi molesto- además… Allen y Yu están con los gemelos._

_- mi celular esta en el automóvil._

_- ¿y eres una empresaria responsable?- ¬¬_

_- es la primera vez que lo olvido, además vine a divertirme no a contestar llamadas._

_- está lloviendo más fuerte._

_- me preocupan esos dos…_

_- ¿Quiénes… tus hijos o los que desean asesinarse cuando están solos?_

_- los cuatro._

_- llamare a la shojo- con gran dificultad saco su celular._

_- será mejor que se vayan a casa._

_-¿Tikky?_

_- shojo… ¿están bien?_

_- sí, no te preocupes. ¿Dónde están?_

_- veras…- miro a su alrededor- hay mucha gente donde estamos, y con la lluvia no podemos salir._

_- ¡ni siquiera podemos movernos!- grito Lavi._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- será mejor que regresen a la mansión, los alcanzaremos mas tarde._

_- de acuerdo._

_- bueno, ahora busquemos la forma de salir- dijo Akemi._

_- ¿crees que sea posible?_

_- no- dijo sinceramente._

Tikky cargo en brazos a la pequeña Ringo pues entre empujones y demás, seguramente ya había recibido algunos golpes accidentales.

Al otro lado de la feria central…

_-espero que estén bien- sonrió con preocupación._

Llegando a la mansión tuvieron que esperar un poco para poder bajar del automóvil, pues comenzó a llover mucho más fuerte que cuando estaban en la feria.

Cuando por fin lograr entrar, lo primero que hicieron fue cambiar a los gemelos, pues aunque no se habían majado, su ropa estaba muy fría.

_-puedo hacerlo yo- sonrió- estas muy mojado Kanda._

_- no importa._

_- te hará daño._

_-…..- la miro por un momento- bien- dijo con fastidio._

Después de un rato, fue el turno de Allen en tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, quisiera o no su cabeza había llegado empapada, aunque a comparación del japonés, estaba prácticamente seca.

_-¿ya se durmieron?- sonrió._

_- sí._

_- me preocupa Ringo…_

_- estará bien- bajando las escaleras._

_- ¿tú crees?- siguiéndolo._

_- deberías preocuparte más por el conejo y esa mujer loca._

_- ¿te refieres a Akemi-san?_

_- seguramente llegaran a media noche- fue a la cocina._

_- pero tienen a Ringo con ellos- sentándose en la sala._

_- no creo que le importe._

Allen suspiro, trato de llamar a Tikky pero la señal era mala, debido a la lluvia.

_-hace frio- miro la ventana._

_- entraras en calor con esto- extendiéndole una taza._

_- gracias- sonrió- huele bien._

Naomi había salido, la servidumbre no solía estar todo el día ahí, mucho menos cuando la familia estaba reunida, en pocas palabras cuando los hijos de Kei (el padre de Kanda) iban de visita, ellos tenían vacaciones, a excepción de Akemi, pues vivía ahí.

_-vaya… pensé que llegarían mucho mas tarde- sonriendo- huele bien. ¿Y el mío Yu?_

_- haz lo tu- dijo con molestia._

_- claro…- fingió molestia- atiendes a tu invitada favorita y a tu hermana ni la tiendes bien._

Cenaron juntos, aunque fue un momento muy vergonzoso para Kanda pues Naomi se empeño en mostrarle fotografías de cuando su hermano era pequeño, con sus "creaciones", algunos parecidos a los que Allen había usado, en algunas salía Lavi sonriendo y Kanda con su cara de "genio enojado".

Después de eso, la mayor se fue a dormir pues tenía trabajo que hacer por la mañana. Más noche, Allen se recargo en el brasero del sofá donde estaba, y se quedo dormida…

_-Vete a la habitación Moyashi._

_-¿eh?-miro a Kanda- esperare un poco más._

_-…..- suspiro, se levanto y fue al segundo piso._

La albina miro su teléfono, las 12:30 y ni una sola llamada de Tikky, suspiro y dejo el aparato en la mesita de centro, se recargo en el sofá, hacia frio y tenia sueño pero… estaba preocupada.

_-toma- le dio una cobija._

_- muchas gracias- sonriendo- tenía frio._

_- no eres buena para vivir en un lugar frio ¿cierto?- sentándose a un lado de Allen._

_- no te burles- ¬¬_

_- eso significa "si"._

_- no es mi culpa, Bakanda._

Una hora más, inconscientemente Allen busco el calor de Kanda, acurrucándose a su lado para quedarse profundamente dormida, el japonés comenzaba a perder ante el cansancio, no había dormida nada en esos días, pero…

_-shonen- sonrió._

_- ¿Dónde están?_

_- fueron a un antro o algo así. Subiré a Ringo._

_- bien._

Tikky dejo a Ringo en su habitación, pues desde hacía un buen rato se había dormido, el camino fue largo, del antro donde Lavi y Akemi se quedaron a la mansión Kanda.

_-shojo…_

_-….- sonrió pero no abrió los ojos._

_- ¿no te molesta tenerla así?_

_- es una pregunta estúpida ¿no crees?_

_- solo quería escuchar esa respuesta- sonrió- solo por esta vez, dejare que estén así._

_-…..- sonrió de medio lado._

_- bien, me voy a descansar. Si no llegan pronto será mejor que vayas a dormir shonen, te ves cansado._

_-…- asintió._

Cera de las 3:00 am…

_-fue divertido, hace tiempo que no pasaba un rato así- rio levemente._

_- lo mismo digo, siempre encerrado en la biblioteca- suspiro._

_- parece que todos están dormidos…. Yu nos asesinara en la mañana._

_- quisiste decir… en unas horas._

_- bueno, eso…_

Entraron a la sala, encontrándose con la extraña escena, de Allen durmiendo plácidamente recargada en el pecho de Kanda quien también dormía profundamente.

_-eso no se ve todos los días ¿o sí?_

_- no._

_- necesito una cámara… Lavi rápido una cámara._

_- la de Naomi bastara ¿no?_

_- si no importa…- sonrió macabramente- esto me servirá mucho._

_- el flash…- muy tarde- no lo quitaste._

_- Yu nos asesinara- dijo nerviosa._

Kanda despertó por la luz y Allen por el movimiento brusco que hiso el japonés, de no ser así, hubiese seguido durmiendo.

_-Lavi, Akemi-san- tallando sus ojos- por fin llegaron- sonrió._

_- hola Allen-chan… Yu… podemos explicarlo- dijo Lavi nervioso por la mirada asesina de Kanda._

_- esto es un sueño- moviendo sus manos de forma extraña- sigan durmiendo, no se preocupen se ven lindos así, juntos- sonriendo pícaramente._

Las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de rosa, aunque por distintas razones; por el momento estaba cansado, se encargaría de asesinar a ese par por la mañana, sin decir más se fueron a dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Lavi y Akemi tenían cara de muerto, pues no habían dormido nada, gracias a Kanda, quien se hiso cargo de levantarlos temprano, el padre de los japoneses, salió en un viaje de negocios, solía estar muy poco tiempo en esa casa.

_-que malo eres Yu- con ojeras- ¡quiero dormir!- recargándose en la mesa._

_- hermanito es un mal castigo, podrías torturar a Lavi pero dejarnos sin dormir… es menos humano que las ideas de mi abuelo._

_- no es mi problema que llegaran tan tarde._

_- pero deberías darnos las gracias._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- estuviste un buen rato con Allen-chan- viéndolo de forma picara._

_- solitos, acurrucados uno al lado del otro. Fue gracias a nosotros- dijo Lavi._

_- eso no tiene nada que ver- un ligero sonrojo se apodero de su cara._

_- por cierto… ¿Dónde está?_

_- dijo que iría al jardín con Ringo, o eso parece._

Lavi y Akemi siguieron desayunando medio dormidos, quizá saliendo, olvidarían el cansancio. Tikky cuidaba de los gemelos, pues parecían divertirse más con él que con su propia madre.

**En el jardín…**

Ringo tenía todo el vestido lleno de lodo, al igual que su rostro, pero sonreía nunca la habían dejado jugar así, aunque su madre no solo la regañaría a ella, Allen fue culpable por pedirle ayuda con algunas rosas, el padre de Kanda le había mostrado esa parte del jardín, el cual, adoraba Kobato, pero por su trabajo no tenía tiempo de cuidarlo como era debido, el jardinero hacia un buen trabajo pero… desde hacia unas semanas no iba.

_-tío Yu- sonriendo- mira- mostro sus manos- plante unas rosas._

_- ve adentro- dijo suavemente._

_- perdón- sonrió- no pensé que fuese a jugar tanto con la tierra- lavando sus manos- creo que Akemi-san me odiara._

_- lo dudo._

_-a Mana también le gustaban las rosas._

Al momento de tomar las pequeñas tijeras de jardinería que Naomi le prestó, sintió un ligero piquete.

_-vaya- sonrió-tanto tiempo de estarlas arreglando y hasta ahora- rio- me corto._

_- Moyashi._

_-…- miro a Kanda, seguramente la regañaría o insultaría por su descuido._

Espero un momento pero ninguna palabra salió del japonés, pero no fue lo que sorprendió a la albina, sentir la calidez de esa boca sobre su dedo, la puso nerviosa ¿Qué pasaba con Kanda? Había escuchado sobre las encimas coagulantes que tenia la saliva pero, nunca imagino que él hiciera eso, mucho menos con ella.

_-Kanda…_

_-Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen, Bakanda._

Su mano derecha seguía entre las manos de Kanda, podía sentir una calidez extraña, siempre que había tenido la oportunidad de tocar esas manos eran frías.

_-¿qué pasa?_

_- yo…_

_-…..- sonrió levemente._

_- yo te…- interrumpido._

_- ¡Allen, Yu! Es hora de irnos- grito Lavi desde la puerta- de prisa._

_- ya vamos- sonriendo._

_- estúpido conejo- dijo entre dientes._

_- ¿Qué querías decirme Kanda?_

_- nada- dijo molesto._

Esa reacción le hiso mirarlo con confusión, quería preguntarle que pasaba, pero seguramente lo único que recibiría sería un "no te interesa Moyashi"…

_-Kanda…_

_- ¿Qué?- comenzando a caminar._

_- nada- noto el tono serio y molesto del japonés- olvídalo._

Antes de irse Allen se cambio de ropa, pues tenía rastros de tierra, Ringo tuvo que tomar un baño, pues su cabello estaba tieso por el lodo seco, irían a la pista de hielo, pues la menor nunca había visitado una.

Eran fechas cuando una pista especial se ponía en las afueras de la ciudad, una para cada edad, los más pequeños podían entrar con sus padres a una pequeña así no le temerían al gran tamaño del hielo, y más seguridad al ser la pista pequeña.

A un lado había una grande, para los que sabían patinar y que iban con sus parejas, o amigos…

_-¡no!- abrazando un poste de luz._

_- no te pasara nada shonen._

_- me da miedo- viendo feo a Tikky- tuve una mala experiencia cuando era pequeño._

_- es mejor que lo afrontes, te ayudar a olvidar ese miedo- tratando de separarlo del poste._

_- ¡no quiero!- lagrimitas salían de sus ojos- Allen- chan ayúdame._

_- estoy de acuerdo con Tikky- sonrió._

_- ¿Qué?-o.o_

_- vamos shonen- Lavi se descuido por lo que, Tikky pudo alejarlo del poste._

_- ¡no! Ayuda, ayuda…_

_- bueno, iré con Ringo a la pista pequeña- dijo Akemi._

_- bien._

_- nos vemos- dijo Ringo para después apresurar a su madre._

Desde donde estaban oían los gritos de ayuda de Lavi, que poco a poco fue tranquilizándose, estar con Tikky le servía para calmar sus nervios, aunque… podría ser contraproducente, pues el portugués lo ponía aun más nervioso por su cercanía.

Kanda entro al hielo pero Allen se quedo parada cerca de la entrada.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_- es que…- sonrió apenada._

_- ¿no sabes patinar Moyashi?- dijo con burla._

_- ¡claro qué sí!- molesta_

_-…..- le dedico una sonrisa incrédula._

_- te mostrare que puedo hacerlo mejor que tu._

Allen inicio bien, sonrió pero poco le duro el placer, pues termino en el frio hielo.

_-¡no te atrevas a burlarte!- sonrojada._

_-…- ahogo una risa._

_- parece que olvide como hacerlo- suspiro._

_- ¿entonces para que presumes Moyashi?_

_- ¡me llamo Allen!- molesta- h-hace mas de 10 años que no lo hago, idiota._

_- ¿piensas quedarte ahí toda la mañana?_

_-….- lo miro con enojo._

Trato de ponerse en pie pero… el miedo por la caída se apodero de ella, aunque pudo ponerse de pie, sus piernas temblaban, y miraba con inseguridad el hielo, era doloroso caer sobre él, se tranquilizo un poco al poder mantener el equilibrio, no lo había olvidado del todo.

Una persona accidentalmente la empujo, terminando colgada del brazo de Kanda.

_-vaya que buena eres Moyashi- dijo con sarcasmo._

_- ¡c-cállate!_

Kanda tomo sus manos ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio y evitar que cayera de nuevo.

_-no es necesario que me ayudes si no quieres._

_- Moyashi._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- no hables._

_- no me calles- molesta._

Lavi miraba con atención esa escena, sonriendo olvido llevar una cámara y Akemi estaba muy lejos, Kanda siendo "amable" con Allen, no era de cosa de todos los días, seguía sintiéndose culpable por haber arruinado la confesión del japonés, dos veces, debía ayudarlo de alguna forma, pero.. ¿Cómo?

Mientras tanto, Kanda trataba de hacerle recordar como patinar a Allen, pero no podía evitar regañarla por sus descuidos y falta de concentración, aunque si lo meditaba, así tenia excusa para tenerla cerca.

Por su parte la albina, se sentía nerviosa, ¿Por qué? desde esa mañana, cuando Kanda tomo su mano, además… ese día especialmente, lo veía más… ¿atractivo? Negó con la cabeza, las ideas locas de Naomi le afectaban, además el japonés ya tenía a alguien que le gustaba, no podía fijarse en él ¿o sí? Con Lavi seguía siendo igual, como lo había dicho a él nunca lo vería como algo que no fuera un amigo o su futura "madre"; ¿Por qué no podía ver así al japonés? Lo pensó un momento, desde su última gira, Kanda era diferente, podría decirlo "amable" con ella, aunque con el mismo mote de siempre, los regaños no eran tantos como antes, ni los insultos, ¿y si comenzaba a verlo como algo más que amigo? ¿Podría darse una oportunidad?

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¿eh?- miro a Kanda- n-nada- sonrió._

_- será mejor que… él te enseñe- refiriéndose a Tikky._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_-…..- la miro con disimulada sorpresa._

_- quiero decir… sé que no aprendo muy rápido si me da miedo, pero…- miro el hielo bajo sus pies- si te molesta se lo pediré a Tikky._

_- no._

_- ¿Qué?- alzo la mirada._

_- no me molesta- dijo casi en un murmullo, pero Allen lo escucho._

_-…..- por alguna razón se sintió feliz al escuchar esas palabras._

_- Moyashi…_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- quería…- suspiro pesadamente y clavo sus ojos en la mirada platinada de la albina._

_- has estado raro desde esta mañana. ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto con preocupación._

Abrió la boca, dudo un momento en hacerlo, pero si quería iniciar bien eso que tanto le daba vueltas, era una obligación decirlo… ese nombre que se empeñaba por cambiar por un ridículo e hiriente mote, siempre que quería decirle "Allen" su lengua pronunciaba "Moyashi".

Se sentía un niño pequeño tratando de pronunciar su primera palabra, la mirada atenta de Allen no ayudaba en nada, lo estaba poniendo nervioso, esos ojos platinados que demostraban preocupación…

_-….- tomo aire- A…._

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿acaso Kanda trataba de llamarla por su nombre?

_- Yu, Allen-chan… vamos a descansar- sonriendo._

Por primera vez agradeció la interrupción de Lavi, debía dejar de meterse en esos aprietos, ya tenía claros sus sentimientos por Allen pero las palabras para decirlo, no llegaban a su boca, quizá no era el momento indicado para decirlo. Aun siendo él, le costaba trabajo decir eso tipo de cosas, ¿y a quien no? inclusive al más extrovertido le costaría trabajo declarar sus sentimientos ¿o no?

**¿continuara?**

**posiblemente el siguiente cap lo suba el domingo...Un.n... o mañana? (XD) bueno, no lo se... jeje espero que les siga gustando ... se pone cada vez mas rara la trama XD (eso ya es normal lo se pero... Un.ñ)**

**nos leemos luego! ^0^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**_Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana?_**

(¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que estoy enamorada de ti?)

**_Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de_**

(Mis sentimientos van aumentando)

**_Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_**

(¿Lo notaras…)

**_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo_**

(Aunque nunca te los haya confesado con palabras?)

**_Yuki no youni tada shizukani_**

(como la nieve, ellos solo…)

**_Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku_**

(Van aumentando silenciosamente)

**_Hold me tight konna omoi nara_**

(abrázame, si es lo que deseas)

**_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_**

(No quiero saber…)

**_Shiritaku nakatta yo_**

(Si estas enamorado de alguien)

**_I love you namida tomaranai_**

(Te amo y mis lagrimas no cesan)

**_Konna ja kimi no koto_**

(es entonces cuando desearía)

**_Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo_**

(No haberte conocido nunca)

**_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?_**

(¿Cuánto tiempo hace que pienso en ti?)

**_Temeiki ha modo garasu kumoraseta_**

(Mis suspiros han empañado el cristal de la ventana)

**_Yureru kokoro tomasu kyandoru de_**

(¿Puede la llama de una vela…)

**_Ima tokashite yukenai kana?_**

(Derretir mi aun tembloroso corazón?)

**_Hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku_**

(Abrázame, hazlo fuerte)

**_Kogarashi fubuki ni date mo_**

(de tal manera que si viene el frio viento o una ventisca)

**_Samukunai youni to_**

(pueda sentir tu calor)

**_I miss you kimi wo omou tabi_**

(te echo de menos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti)

**_Amikake no kono mafuraa_**

(Esta noche, también llevo)

**_Konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo_**

(Puesta mi bufanda, mientras sigo totalmente sola)

**_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_**

(si hubiera una eterna nevada)

**_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi kakuseru no kana?_**

(¿Podría esconder mis sentimientos hacia ti?)

**_Hold me tight konan omoi nara_**

(abrázame, si es lo que deseas)

**_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_**

(no quiero saber…)

**_Shiritaku nokatta yo_**

(si estas enamorado de alguien)

**_I love you mune ni komiageru_**

(Te amo y los sentimientos se acumulan en mi pecho)

**_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_**

(Quiero gritar al nevado cielo…)

**_Ima sugu kimi no aitai yo_**

("necesito volver a verte")

Siempre pensó que esa canción se escucharía muy bien en la voz de Allen, después de todo, la había escrito penando en ella, en su último viaje.

Akemi fue la causante de eso, su largo insistir en que dejara que Allen la cantara, acabaron con la paciencia del su hermano, de todos modos le hicieron unas modificaciones pequeñas y así fue el resultado, Naomi se hiso cargo de la música que gusto a los demás, aunque Kanda prefirió guardarse sus comentarios.

_-dime Yu- sentándose a un lado de Kanda- ¿esa canción es para Allen-chan verdad?_

_-…..- miraba distraído a otro lado._

_- adivine- sonriendo- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle? Perderás tu oportunidad, recuerda que dentro de un mes… se irá por la nueva gira._

_- no tienes que decirlo cada segundo, conejo._

_-pero tienes que hacerlo antes de que se vaya… es seguro que se verá con Neah en esa gira…_

_-…..- cerró los ojos con molestia._

_- si te da miedo saber la respuesta… no ganaras nada Yu._

_- Lavi…_

_- ¿dime?- sonrió, borrando la seriedad que tenia segundos antes._

_- Akemi te llamo._

_- gracias Allen-chan- poniéndose de pie- ya vuelvo. No hemos terminado de charlar Yu._

_- tsk._

_- ¿no iras a cenar?_

_- no tengo hambre- recargándose en la banca._

_- en dos días regresaremos a Dalian- dijo con cierta tristeza- por lo menos pasa más tiempo con tu familia…_

Kanda la ignoro olímpicamente, pues la miro después de unos segundos con cara de interrogación, tan sumido había estado en sus pensamientos que no escucho ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo Allen.

_-¿Qué?_

_- nada- dijo molesta._

El silencio rodeo el lugar donde estaban, la mirada de Allen no dejaba de analizar al japonés quien volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

_-¿Qué?- pregunto molesto- ¿tengo monos en la cara?_

_- l-lo siento- sonrió- pero…_

_- ¿pero qué?_

_- estas muy extraño… ¿es por lo de tu padre?_

_- ¿Qué sabes de eso?_

_- Lavi me dijo que te irás a Japón en dos meses._

_- conejo chismoso._

_- no soy chismoso, soy comunicativo- rio volviendo a tomar asiento._

_- es lo mismo- #¬¬_

_- no puede evitarlo, Allen-chan también tiene derecho a saberlo ¿no?- sonrió mas, mientras comía._

_- no hables si no lo piden, idiota._

_- Allen-chan muy está preocupada, te has portado muy extraño últimamente ¿verdad?- viendo a la albina._

_- ¿eh?- miro a Lavi- n-nunca dije que estuviera "muy" preocupada._

_- pero lo estas ¿o no?- viéndola fijamente._

_-…..- miro a otro lado._

_- lo ves… dile que te pasa Yu- guiño un ojo._

_- no lo hare conejo._

_- ¡hazlo!- molesto- si no es ahora perderás toda oportunidad de decirlo…_

_- cierra el pico._

_- si tu no lo haces, lo diré yo…_

_- no te atrevas conejo._

_- Allen-chan lo que pasa con Yu es que está enamorado de….- fue golpeado por Mugen._

_- ¡te dije que te callarás!_

_- ¡me dolió!- sobando su cabeza- que malo eres conmigo Yu- T.T_

_- no te metas en ese asunto._

_- todavía que trato de ayudarte- con tono dramático- si no lo dices hoy, nunca lo harás. Es como tu miedo al agua- otro golpe- ¿y ahora por qué?_

_- deja de abrir la boca- una venita se sobresalto de su frente._

_- ¿miedo al agua?_

_- ¿no lo sabías Allen?- viéndolo con incredulidad._

_- no- sonrió._

_- que extraño… pensé que Akemi o Naomi te lo habían dicho._

_- ¿le tienes miedo al agua Kanda?_

_- no._

_-bueno cuando Yu tenía 5 años… salieron de viaje a un playa cercana a este lugar, como sabes sus hermanas son… raras… pero eso vez fue un accidente…- interrumpido._

_- no seas tan "comunicativo" conejo._

_- pero… ¿no sería bueno que Allen sepa más cosas sobre ti?_

_- no._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_-…- tomo a Mugen y se marcho del parque donde estaban._

_- ¡Yu! ¿A dónde vas?_

Kanda se fue sin decir nada, pasaron unas horas y no volvía preocupando a Lavi.

_-creo que esta vez lo hice enojar- rio._

_-no es divertido que te recuerden los traumas que tienes- dijo con media sonrisa._

_- lo sé, solo quería que se abriera mas contigo, porque tu…- cerro la boca de pronto._

_- ¿yo qué?_

_- n-nada- sonriendo nervioso- iré a buscarlo._

_- te ayudo- sonrió._

_- bien. Aunque conociéndolo… regreso a casa._

Lavi fue a la mansión Kanda y Allen en compañía de Ringo, lo buscaron por el parque, el pelirrojo lo conocía bien pero el japonés solía hacer algunas cosas que ni el mismo conejo sabia…

_-tío Yu- sonriendo._

_- Kanda. No era necesario que te fueras de esa forma._

_- tsk._

El japonés inicio un nuevo camino, pero Allen y Ringo lo siguieron.

_-Deja de seguirme Moyashi._

_-Me llamo Allen. Además…Lavi está preocupado por ti._

Mientras discutían, Ringo vio un payaso regalando globos, sonrió y fue tras el sin avisar.

_-deja de decirme Moyashi._

_- pues deja de seguirme._

_- Allen._

Volteo molesta, inconscientemente…

_-Neah- borro su cara de enojo._

_- que sorpresa encontrarte aquí…- sonrió._

_- s-si._

_- Kanda…- miro al japonés._

Allen podía asegurar que entre las miradas de esos dos,  
>salían chispas, ¿Por qué no podían llevarse bien?<p>

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- sonrió._

_- terminamos la gira hace una semana, así que decidimos venir a este lugar. Escuchamos de este festival…_

_- entiendo._

_- ¿estás con Tikky?- acercándose más a la albina- ¿o solo con Kanda?- viéndolo feo._

_- ¿eh? No… estamos con la familia de Kanda- sonriendo._

_- con…- sonrió pero por su mente paso otra cosa. ¿Por qué estaban con la familia de él? Justamente Kanda…- ya veo._

Kanda chasqueo la lengua, no quería dejar a Allen con Neah, mucho menos con él, pero tampoco pensaba quedarse ahí escuchando su charla.

_-¿Qué pasa?- viéndolo._

_- nada._

Esa mirada que Allen le dedicaba a Kanda le molesto a Neah, al parecer se estaban llevando mejor y eso no podría ser nada bueno…

_- será mejor regresar- sonrió- Ringo…- busco a la menor- Kanda…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Ringo no está._

_- se suponía que la estabas cuidando Moyashi._

_- t-tu tienes la culpa. Bakanda…_

_- ¿yo? Tú eres la que se pone a platicar en medio del camino._

_- tu te fuiste sin decir nada._

_- oigan…_

_- ¡¿Qué?- dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_-….- sudo frio- ¿no deberían empezar a buscarla?_

_- tienes razón- sonrió apenada._

_- iré contigo._

_- Neah…_

_- no te preocupes._

Sin dar aviso, Kanda tomo la mano de Allen y se fue con ella dejando a Neah ahí…

_-Kanda…espera._

_-….- se detuvo haciendo que Allen chocara con su espalada- no te detengas así- sobando su nariz- ¿Qué pasa contigo?_

_-…..- dejo salir un largo y pesado suspiro._

_- Neah no sabe como es Ringo._

_-….- frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre._

_- ¿Por qué no puedes llevarte bien con él?_

_- porque yo…- detuvo sus palabras._

El teléfono de Allen sonó, era Neah preguntándole como era Ringo, a pesar de la molestia de Kanda dejo que contestara, después de la llamada, siguieron con su camino para buscarla.

_-Kanda…._

_- ¿Qué?- pregunto de mala gana. No quería hablar con Allen, de ser así seguramente diría algo que no debía._

_-Lavi tiene razón._

_-…..- la miro de reojo._

_- me gustaría saber más cosas sobre ti._

_- ¿Qué?- dejo de caminar para queda frente a ella._

_- me refiero a que… ya casi son dos años de conocerlos y… de ti… no se prácticamente nada._

_- hay cosas que no debes saber de los demás._

_- no es justo- molesta- tu… sabes mas sobre mí. Y algunas ni siquiera deberías saberlas._

_- muévete, tenemos que encontrarla._

_- buscare por otro lado._

_- bien- no dijo más y siguió con su camino._

Estaba molesta, cada vez lo entendía menos, además… ¿Qué fue esa escena? Alejarla de Neah e ese modo, no le molestaba pero… ni siquiera la dejo hablar un poco con el Noah, quizá solo estaba ¿preocupado? Lo dudaba un poco, aunque como decía Lavi, Kanda había cambiado mucho, demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

Le era un poco difícil pensar que era… por esa persona que le gustaba, dejo de caminar, viendo fijamente el piso, ¿Quién era? Tan importante se volvió en la vida de Kanda, que lo cambio por completo, bueno, casi por completo…

Se regaño mentalmente, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? Suspiro, debía encontrar a Ringo antes de que se hiciera mas tarde.

**En otro lado..**

_-pensaba encontrarme con Allen- sonrió- pero de todas las personas en este lugar tenía que toparme contigo._

_- para mi tampoco es un placer verte._

_- me pregunto si esa escena de celos… significa algo importante._

_-…- lo miro con molestia._

_- supuse algo así- cambio su rostro amable y sonriente- no dejare que te acerques mas a Allen._

_- ¿molesto? Por tu estupidez perdiste tu oportunidad no te entrometas._

_-hare lo que sea necesario para volver a estar con ella._

**Cerca de un puesto de juguetes…**

_-Allen-sonriendo y abrazando a la albina._

_- Ringo- sonrió con alivio- ¿Dónde te metiste?_

_- fui por un globo- le mostro el globo con forma de estrella- cuando volví ya no estaban._

_- no debes alejarte así- molesta._

_- p-perdón- bajo la cabeza._

_- lo siento no quise regañarte._

_- ¿y mi tío Yu?_

_- no lo sé… vayamos primero con tu madre ¿sí?_

_- bien- sonriendo._

Mientras caminaban a donde estaba Akemi y los demás, llamo a Kanda pero no atendía el celular, llamo a Neah y era lo mismo, el buzón… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lavi había vuelto hacia unos minutos, Allen explico la situación, sin mencionar a Neah, y comenzaron la búsqueda.

_-es irónico, Yu ya es grande y debemos buscarlo como a un niño pequeño- rio._

_- tus bromas son cada vez peores shonen._

_- hay algo que nos les dije…_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Neah…- miro a Tikky- está aquí. Y quizá se encontraron._

_- entonces deben estar matándose._

_- shonen._

_- me callo- molesto- no soportan ni una pequeña broma._

_- shojo, eso debiste decirlo desde un inicio._

_- perdón._

Siguieron buscando, hasta que Lavi recordó que no muy lejos de ahí, en un peñasco iba con Kanda cuando eran pequeños a pasar el rato arrojando rocas al agua…

**En el peñasco…**

La respiración de ambos era muy agitada, su cuerpo pedía descanso pero no lo dejarían así.

_-no es suficiente- dijo limpiando la sangre de sus labios._

_- por supuesto que no._

Los golpes volvieron a hacerse presentes, llevaban así un rato, pero no se sentían a gusto, seguirían así hasta zacear su molestia.

No muy lejos de ahí, Lavi, Allen y Tikky los buscaban, el pelirrojo había asegurado que Kanda estaría ahí, pero si buscaba a Ringo seguramente estaba en otro lado, aun así siguieron caminando.

_-¿escucharon algo?_

_- no._

Siguieron hasta que por fin los encontraron, aunque de forma extraña no estaban golpeándose, sino que solo estaban observando el agua que había debajo del peñasco.

_-Neah, Kanda._

_- Allen- sonrió._

_- Yu ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

_- nada que te importe conejo._

_- ustedes dos…- dijo Tikky al notar los golpes en ambos._

_- no fue nada Tikky. Deberías comprenderlo._

_- ¿y están satisfechos?_

_- por ahora- dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_- esto es realmente raro- dijo Lavi._

_- encontramos a Ringo- menciono Allen- estuvimos llamándoles pero ninguno contestaba. ¿Qué paso?_

_- no lo comprenderías Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen- molesta._

_- es cierto- sonriendo- es cosa de nosotros dos. Si te dijéramos la razón nos dirías "idiotas" o algo peor._

_- no necesito razones para decirles idiotas, todo el mundo sabe que lo son- dijo molesta._

Neah dio un paso hacia atrás, pero el pedazo de tierra que piso se desmorono, haciéndolo caer, afortunadamente Kanda logro salvarlo pero… ahora ambos estaban colgando del peñasco.

_-realmente…. Eres un idiota._

_-mira quien lo dice- sonrió- salvar a tu rival ¿Qué significa eso?_

Aunque Tikky y Lavi trataron de sacarlos de ahí, la raíz de donde Kanda estaba sujeto, se rompió antes de que pudieran ayudarlos, buena suerte o no, había agua profunda debajo de ellos, así que no corrían peligro de caer en rocas, aun así… fue dolorosa la caída.

_-esto no es bueno- dijo Lavi._

_- ¿Por qué shonen?_

_- ahí abajo hay…- preocupado._

_- Lavi…_

Fueron rio abajo donde había un pequeño muelle, de donde salía un barco al a isla central de ese lago, pero…

_-no puedo._

_- ¿Por qué no? ya le explicamos la situación ¡es urgente ir!_

_- me gustaría poder ayudarlos pero…-miro el agua- ni un buque en buen estado podría llegar, esos torbellinos se hace más grandes en la noche, además… estamos en invierno… toman más fuerza. Incluso podrían hundirnos._

_- pero…_

_- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que llegaron ahí shonen?_

_- por donde quiera que mires, los torbellinos van a esa isla. No sé como ni porque pero… caigas donde caigas terminaras ahí, es seguro._

_- conoces de este sitio ¿verdad?- dijo el marinero._

_- si, por eso le pido que nos ayude._

_- ya te lo dije y debes saber que es verdad… sería mejor que vengan por la mañana._

_- ¡ye le dije que no podemos esperar tanto!_

_- Kanda, Neah…_

_- estarán bien Allen- sonriendo- Yu conoce bien la isla. Pasamos mucho tiempo ahí cuando éramos pequeños, para que Yu superara su trauma del agua._

_-…- miro el suelo con angustia._

_- les prometo llevarlos a primera hora mañana- sonrió al notar la preocupación de la albina- palabra de marinero._

_- gracias señor- sonrió un poco._

**En la isla…**

Neah fue el primero en despertar, al sentir la tierra a su alrededor, busco a Kanda y lo encontró no muy lejos de donde él estaba.

_-despierta… no me hagas darte respiración artificial._

Para su fortuna Kanda despertó, hubiese sido una experiencia inolvidable para ambos, y no de la buena forma. El japonés al ver al agua frente a ellos, se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, con el rostro pálido, despertando la curiosidad de Neah.

_-¿Qué pasa?- sonrió con malicia- ¿le temes al agua?_

_- cierra la boca._

_- ¿Dónde estamos? Parece una isla pero ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?_

_-varios torbellinos se forman alrededor de este lugar. La corriente debió traernos._

_- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?_

_- al este hay un muelle, hay menos torbellinos por ahí pero…_

_- ¿pero qué?_

_- a esta hora es imposible cruzar, ni siquiera un buque podría hacerlo._

_- ¿p-pasaremos la noche aquí?_

_- ¿miedo?- dijo con burla._

_- lo único que me preocupa es que… haya avispas- murmuro lo último._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Dónde dormiremos? Moriremos de frio aquí._

_- tsk- comenzó a caminar._

_- e-espera… me odias y yo a ti pero… podemos hacer una tregua por ahora ¿no?_

_- me da igual._

_- tomare eso como un "si"._

**En la mansión Kanda…**

Akemi conto lo sucedido con Kanda, para tenerle miedo a las corrientes marinas, en si, los lugares con agua muy profunda, si bien podía nadar en una piscina, el mar u otro lado grande, lo aterraba; cuando tenía 5 años fueron de vacaciones a una famosa playa, pero al estar jugando con su hermanito, accidentalmente Naomi y Kanda cayeron de la lancha donde estaban, la corriente al ser muy fuerte, se los llevaba cada vez más a mar abierto.

Naomi fue rescatada casi de inmediato pero, al ser más pequeño y ligero, Kanda fue tragado por las olas, haciendo más difícil sacarlo, de no ser por su madre el japonés no estaría ahí.

_-¿sigues preocupada?- sonrió y tomo asiento a un lado de Allen._

_- Tikky._

_- escuchaste a Lavi, el shonen conoce bien la isla._

_- pero…- miro hacia afuera._

_- vamos a dormir shojo. De nada sirve que te preocupes así._

**En la isla…**

_-no sabía que conocieras tan bien este lugar. ¿Pasabas mucho tiempo aquí?_

_- no tengo porque contarte nada._

_- solo trato de ser amable._

Un zumbido puso nervioso al Noah, haciéndolo caminar a un lado de Kanda, no le agrada tener que lidiar con las avispas, paso saliva con dificultad. Después de caminar un rato, llegaron a una cueva, curiosamente había un par de mantas ahí, y algunas otras cosas que les servirían para pasar la noche; de pequeños Lavi y Kanda solían ir a ese sitio cuando los regañaban por algo o simplemente para escapar de los "juegos" de las hermanas del japonés.

Un poco de curiosidad despertó en Kanda, al ver que el Noah no dejaba ni un solo momento una pequeña mochila, tal vez algo importante dentro, aunque con el agua debió haberse estropeado, aun así no se alejaba de ella en ningún momento.

**en la mañana…**

_-buenos días pequeña- sonriendo._

_- me llamo Allen- dijo un poco molesta._

_- perdóname- rio- ¿vienes sola? Pensé que irías con alguien._

_- bueno…- miro el piso._

**Mansión Kanda…**

_-¿y Allen?- pregunto Lavi._

_- sigue durmiendo- comento Akemi._

_- ¿en serio? Pues yo fui a su habitación y no hay nadie._

_- ¿Qué?_

La tensión se hiso presente, Tikky y Lavi fueron al muelle, ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir ir sola? Afortunadamente, el marinero y Allen los esperaban.

_-buenos días- sonriendo._

_- nada de buenos días- molesto- ¿Por qué saliste sola?_

_- p-perdón, Tikky._

_- comprendo tu preocupación pero…- suspiro- no lo hagas de nuevo._

_- ¿tanto te preocupa Yu?- sonriendo pícaramente._

_- n-no solo me preocupa ese idiota- dijo molesta._

_- entiendo- rio- no te enojes._

_- lo mejor será ir un poco mas tarde- miro hacia la isla- los torbellinos ya no están en esta zona pero… los insectos despiertan a esta hora y no son muy amigables._

_- ¿Qué insectos hay en ese lugar?- pregunto Tikky preocupado._

_- de todo tipo- sonriendo- desde orugas hasta escarabajos ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿hay avispas?_

_- si… el bosque tiene arboles de fruta muy dulce, que florece aun siendo invierno._

Allen y Tikky se miraron por un momento, ambos apresuraron al marinero para que los llevase a la isla, confundiendo a Lavi y al mismo adorador del agua.

**En la isla…**

Neah caminaba con dificultad, tenia calor y comenzaba a ver borroso, además de no poder dormir bien por lo duro del piso de esa cueva, los nervios de tener cerca a esos bichos voladores…

_-muévete._

_- s-si…_

Su respiración se volvió agitada, y su cuello le dolía horrores, pero no precisamente por estar torcido, se recargo en un árbol y se dejo caer. Tosiendo, el picor de su piel era más molesto cada minuto.

_-oye…_

_- n-no puedo seguir._

Kanda se acerco al Noah y tomo su garganta sin mucho cuidado.

_- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto con miedo._

_-Esta inflamada…- suspiro con pesadez- ¿eres alegórico a algo?_

_- a las avispas- sonrió con dolor._

Reviso los brazos de Neah y después su cuello.

_-duele- molesto- ten más cuidado._

_- cállate- encontró la picadura del insecto detrás de su nuca._

_- debió picarme en la noche- tosió y el dolor de estomago aumento._

_- ¿tienes el tratamiento?_

_- debe estar en la mochila pero…- hiso una mueca de dolor- no sé si este bien, después de la caída._

Busco en la mochila de Neah, encontró lo que buscaba pero, también vio algo que lo molesto, una fotografía de Allen con el Noah, la albina se veía feliz estando a su lado, no había visto esa sonrisa desde que la conoció.

Puso la inyección sin cuidado, haciendo que el otro se quejara de su poca delicadeza y le dijera quien sabe cuantas cosas, ignoro todo y se dispuso a seguir con el camino.

_-date prisa._

_- me gustaría caminar más rápido- rio- p-pero no puedo moverme bien. Sigo mareado, además…- seguía con dificultad para respirar bien- no es de efecto rápido, últimamente tarda más en…hacerme efecto el tratamiento._

_- a tu paso saldremos de aquí en una semana._

_- ¡ye te dije porque no puedo!- molesto- ¿no escuchas a las personas cierto?_

_- tsk._

Caminaron al paso de Neah pero… la paciencia de Kanda se agoto, así que lo obligo a caminar mas rápido, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, dejar de ver a la persona de la que Allen había estado enamorada por mucho tiempo y quizá lo seguía estando, ese pensamiento lo molesto aun mas, apresurando el paso, dejando atrás al otro.

_ ¡oye! Te dije que no puedo correr- suspiro._

Llegaron a un barranco, donde se suponía había un puente colgante pero… no había nada, el puente era viejo y con el tiempo las cuerdas fueron desgastándose, por lo que termino en el fondo del barranco.

_-¿no hay otra forma de pasar?_

_- en tu condición dudo que puedas hacerlo._

_- por lo menos decirme que es… no me juzgues antes de que lo intente._

Había un camino angosto de tierra, que bajaba por completo, hasta el riachuelo, y continuaba en el otro lado, sería un poco difícil bajar pues estaba muy inclinado, pero no había otra forma; el agua estaba baja en esas fechas, pero normalmente tenía una gran profundidad.

_-espero que no le temas a las alturas- comenzó a descender._

_- no te burles… claro que no tengo miedo de esto…_

_- cállate y date prisa._

_- tu iniciaste._

Descansaron un momento cerca del otro camino, pues Neah no parecía mejorar mucho en su condición. Cuando subían, Kanda tuvo que ayudar al Noah pues, sus piernas lo traicionaron dejándolo en una situación no muy buena, de no ser por le japonés hubiese quedado como papilla en el suelo.

_-peso mucho…_

_- cierra el pico._

_- ya puedo caminar…_

_- solo nos retrasaras._

Una ligera llovizna los acompaño a mitad del camino, llegaron al muelle, no duraron mucho descansando pues un bote iba hacia la isla.

_-Yu, Neah- sonrió aliviado- pensé que solo encontraríamos sus huesos- rio._

_- shonen._

_- ¿Qué? solo bromeaba. Nadie aguanta mis chistes- dijo ofendido._

_- será mejor llevarte al hospital Neah._

_- bien._

**En el hospital…**

_- ¿Cómo estas Yu?_

_- tsk._

_- Yu- se acerco más al japonés- estas…- interrumpido._

_- que no se te ocurra abrir la boca, conejo._

_- pero…_

_- Lavi._

_- hola Allen-chan ¿Cómo está Neah?_

_- un poco mejor- sonrió._

_- Allen-chan podrías llamar a un enfermera._

_- ¿para qué?_

_- veras, Yu esta…- recibió un golpe._

_- cállate idiota._

_- ¿pasa algo malo?_

_-….- con lagrimitas en los ojos- no me interesa si me asesinas Yu, necesitas que un medico te revise._

_- olvídalo._

_- Yu pero… no estás bien, tu brazo… además tiene mucha fiebre, ni siquiera sé como puedes estar de pie._

A la fuerza, Kanda fue revisado por un médico, al estar expuesto a su peor miedo, de alguna forma sus defensas bajaron mucho, el agua fría, dormir en el suelo de una cueva, la tierra y demás, le provocaron una fuerte infección en la garganta, además de tener el brazo derecho lastimado, nada grave pero, en fin era una lesión.

Por órdenes del médico, el japonés tenía prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo, por lo menos un par de días, en reposo total, sobre todo por su brazo lesionado, en cuanto a Neah, mejoro rápidamente, por lo que siguió con su gira con Road y los demás.

_-Kanda…_

_- ¿Qué quieres?- leía quien sabe que cosa._

_- ponme atención._

_- …- dijo algo que la albina no entendió y siguió leyendo._

_- te estoy hablando- quitándole el libro._

_-…..- la miro._

_- yo quería agradecerte… por haber ayudado a….- interrumpida._

_- no lo digas…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- no me agradezcas por él._

_- ¿Kanda?_

_-si quiere agradecérmelo que venga él._

_- pero…- interrumpida nuevamente._

_- no quiero oír que me agradezcas en su nombre- miraba las sabanas con molestia._

_- ¿Por qué no pueden tratar de llevarse bien?_

_- no lo entiendes._

_- si no me dicen que pasa… nunca podre comprenderlo._

_- tu tienes la culpa._

_- ¿Qué?- o.o_

_- eres la culpable de todo esto._

_- ¿Qué?- molesta- ¿Por qué yo? No he hecho nada._

_- ¿no te has dado cuenta cierto?_

_- ¿de qué?_

_- el porque no podemos llevarnos bien- salió de la cama y se puso una chamarra._

_- ¿Qué haces? No puede salir de la cama, aun estas débil._

_- él sigue enamorado de ti, Moyashi._

_- ¿y eso que tiene que ver cont….interrumpida._

_- y yo…- suspiro- sin quererlo- sintió la mirada atenta de Allen._

_-…- por laguna razón comenzó a sentirse nerviosa._

_- yo…- la miro- me enamore estúpidamente de ti._

_-….- abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa._

**_¿continuara?_**

**¿que onda con mi vida? O.o...que demonios fue este cap! XD... decepcionante" seguramente.. u.u...**

**mañana el cap 18 T.T... si es que con este cap huyen quiene lo leen XD... Un.n...**

**gracias x haber esperado quiens abae cuanto tiempo para saber que pasabria con el drama extraño... 0.0- espero poder terminarlo- el final tardara un poco mas pues aun no decido cual opcion poner... una dramtica (con la que seguramente me asesinarian XD) o la otra (todos felicies y mi vida sana y salva XD)... U¬¬**

**sugerencias? ayuda? XD... se aceptan duraznos ... (para alentar a mi cabeza a seguir escribiendo)... ^0^**

**si "don internet" me lo permite... nos leemos luego! n.n..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Solo pudo ver la puerta cerrándose frente a sus ojos….

**Más tarde…**

_-¿Dónde está Yu?- entrando a la habitación._

_-…..- miraba el piso._

_- ¿Allen-chan?- preocupado se acerco a ella._

Minutos después, Lavi y Allen buscaban a Kanda por toda la mansión, pero no había rastros de él, su celular estaba en la sala, las llaves del auto también.

_-¿A dónde fue? Se supone que no puede salir…_

_-….- asintió._

_- creo que se donde puede estar, vamos a buscarlo, esta haciendo frio y en su condición… no…- se dio cuenta de que Allen lo ignoraba- ¿Allen?_

_-….- asintió de nuevo._

_- ¿Allen-chan? ¿Estás ahí? Lavi llamando a Allen._

_- ¿eh?- lo miro- p-perdóname, ¿Qué dijiste?_

_- ¿está bien?_

_- si- sonriendo._

_- se donde puede estar Yu._

Fueron a la parte trasera de la mansión, donde había un diminuto bosque, a comparación de otros, Lavi menciono algo de un rio más abajo y una casa del árbol, le pidió a la albina ir a ese lugar mientras él buscaba en el rio.

Allen llego a duras penas a la casa, Lavi no era muy bueno dando indicaciones cuando tenía prisa; subió con cuidado las escalera colgante, era nuevo, pues nunca había estado en una casa en un árbol.

Era pequeña y con muchos muebles para niños no mayores de 8 años, tuvo un poco de problemas para entrar pues la puerta era pequeña, ancha pero de poca altura, sonrió, se sentía mas alta estando ahí, su sufrimiento termino pues solo la entrada era pequeña, dentro la altura era buena.

Recorrió la casita, pero no vio al japonés, noto un arco que daba a la parte de afuera, donde había una pequeña terraza.

_-Kanda._

_-…- volteo un poco._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- no tuvo cuidado al salir y se golpeo al afrente._

Tomo asiento junto al japonés.

_-Lavi está preocupado- sobando su frente._

_- tsk._

_- además… aun tienes fiebre no deberías estar en el frio._

_- solo quería…- suspiro- salir._

El silencio les hiso compañía, pero esta vez no fue agradable ese "eterno silencio", quería aparentar que no pasaba nada, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Lo que Kanda le dijo, ¿Cómo podía aparentar que nada había cambiado? A pesar de solo transcurrir unas horas… no sabía que decir o que hacer, así que comenzó a jugar con sus pies, que colgaban de la terraza.

Kanda parecía ausente, muy sumido en sus pensamientos, lo miro de reojo un par de veces, quería decirle algo pero no sabía que palabras usar, además comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, ¿Por qué tenía que decirle eso? En cierta forma se sentía bien, sabiéndolo, pero también la confundió aun más… esos días en casa del japonés, habían pasado muchas cosas, y sus hermanas no le ayudaron, metiéndole ideas en la cabeza, nunca había pensado en sus dos amigos como algo más, le gustaba el japonés pero no de la misma forma ¿o sí?

Era tarde y comenzaba a hacer más frio, Lavi al no encontrar a Kanda en el rio decidió ir a la casa del árbol, quizá Allen había tenido suerte…

_-por fin te encuentro Yu- sonriendo- Allen-chan ¿Por qué no me llamaste?_

_- lo siento, lo olvide._

El pelirrojo sintió un ambiente tenso entre esos dos, pero no dijo nada, ya estaba imaginando cosas, aunque… nunca había sentido algo así entre ellos.

Los días de descanso terminaron, no de la forma que Allen esperaba, cuando acepto ir a casa de Kanda, nunca imagino todo lo que pasaría; en el avión iba sentada entre Lavi y Kanda, solo para evitar que se asesinaron en pleno vuelo, además de que Tikky le pidió el favor de dejarlo a un lado del pelirrojo.

Desde ese día, Kanda solía ignorar su presencia, si lo llamaba solo la miraba un momento y seguía con lo suyo, ¿a que jugaba el japonés? Ella intentaba que todo siguiera igual pero… él no lo hacía más fácil.

Eso no era todo lo que le preocupaba y no la dejaba sacarse de la mente ese tema, cuando Kanda fue a la casa del árbol, charlaron un poco antes de que Lavi llegara…

**_Casa del árbol…_**

**_-Kanda yo… lo que dijiste…- jugaba con sus pies._**

**_-….- pareció salir de sus pensamientos._**

**_- yo…- sintió las mejillas calientes, por lo que evito mirarlo._**

**_- no tienes que darme una respuesta._**

**_- ¿eh?- abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo vio de reojo._**

**_- si dices ahora que… sientes lo mismo, estarías mintiéndote._**

**_- ¿Qué?_**

**_- quizá…- suspiro con pesadez- solo estas "agradecida" porque lo ayude- a Neah._**

**_- Kanda…_**

**_- fue una estupidez decírtelo ahora- sonrió de medio lado- no he hecho nada para…- la miro fijamente, poniéndola nerviosa, (si es que se podía mas XD)- que sientas lo mismo._**

**_-….- tenía un poco de razón._**

**_En ese momento llego Lavi…_**

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? Además, ¿Qué sentía por Neah? a esas alturas debía saberlo, por Kanda… ¿Qué pensaba de él? Tenía que encontrar la respuesta pronto o se quemaría las ideas…

**Unos días después…**

La nieve cubrió a Dalian, hacia más frio que el año anterior o eso pensó Allen; ese día hacia compras con Tikky pues la despensa comenzaba a vaciarse.

_-¿Qué encontraste shojo?_

_- ¿crees que le guste?_

_- viniendo de ti, dudo mucho que lo rechace._

_- ¿tu crees?_

_- si… sabes que te adora ¿o no?_

Dibujo una leve sonrisa, el regalo de alguien importante, aun quedaba para esas fechas pero era mejor comprarlo de una vez, y guardarlo hasta navidad. Sabía que no celebraban eso ahí, pero quería darle algo por todo lo que había hecho por ella, y los momentos en que le hiso compañía.

Lavi se la pasaba encerrado en la biblioteca, por lo que Tikky solía ir a verlo, con la excusa de necesitar un libro, Allen salía a pasear a Tim, pues hacía tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con su mascota, Wind y su compañía de payasos había vuelto a la ciudad y con ellos, el trabajo de pierrot de la albina, por lo menos pasaría bien el invierno.

Los hijos del jefe payaso, le enseñaron algunos trucos al pequeño perro, a pesar de su tamaño era inteligente, por lo que no batallo mucho para aprender algunas cosas.

_-te quitaran el trabajo Allen- rio._

_- no me diga eso._

_-¿te paso algo?_

_- ¿eh?- lo miro- ¿p-por qué lo pregunta?_

_- te ves un poco… fuera de ti._

_- n-no es nada- sonriendo._

_- ¿te peleaste con tu novio?- en tono de broma._

_- ¿c-como dice eso?- sonó molesta y nerviosa._

_- s-solo bromeo Allen- sudo frio._

Wind no se creyó esas palabras, pero prefirió dejarlo así, si Allen no deseaba hablar de lo que fuese que le pasara, no la obligaría, su mujer era mucho mejor para esos temas…

En el descanso de medio día… mientras comían.

_-¿no quieres contarme?- sonriendo._

_- ¿de qué habla?_

_- lo que te tiene así- se sentó a su lado._

_- ¿Por qué todos piensan que tengo problemas?- Un.ñ_

_- no eres la de siempre Allen, quizá tu sientas que es normal tu comportamiento pero… para los demás…actúas extraño._

_- ¿en serio?_

_- no lo notas pero… cuando estas actuando parece como si buscaras a alguien._

_-….- miro el suelo._

_- ¿lo ves?- sonriendo- ¿quieres contarme? Quizá pueda ayudarte un poco, o por lo menos lo sacaras. Y dejaras de darle tantas vueltas._

_- gracias- sonrió levemente._

Como lo había dicho la mujer, decirle lo que había pasado con Kanda, le sirvió, pues ya no sentía un peso sobre sus hombros, aun así… seguía pensando en todo lo que le dijo el japonés.

_-entonces… ¿no sabes por quien decidirte?_

_- ¿Qué? eh, no….no creo que sea eso, yo no…- interrumpida._

_- pequeña- recogiendo los platos sucios- quizá no te has dado cuenta pero… tal vez ambos te gustan de igual manera._

_- ¿Qué?- ayudándole._

_- seguramente, lo que sientes por Neah ya está claro pero… el sentimiento adecuado por Kanda-kun está escondido, se niega a salir y decirte la respuesta que tanto quieres saber._

_- me quiere decir que…- espero la respuesta._

_- que tal vez sientas lo mismo por él, y no quieres aceptarlo._

_- p-pero es un Bakanda- molesta- se la pasa molestándome y diciéndome Moyashi._

_- ¿y eso realmente te molesta?_

_-….- la miro._

_- si no lo hiciera… si te llamara por tu nombre y se comportara como los demás contigo, ¿sería igual? ¿Te agradaría?_

_- no…- suspiro- no sería Kanda si no se comportara así._

_- ¿ves?- sonrió- a veces la respuesta obvio es la correcta, es solo que… le damos muchas vueltas, por negar lo que realmente sentimos o pensamos._

_- pero… podría ser un poco más amable conmigo._

_- hay personas a las que les es difícil mostrar lo que sienten Allen. No es fácil para ellos dar o recibir un abrazo o palabras de ánimo o cariño._

Lo que sentía por Kanda era… ¿era eso? Sonrió… aunque quisiera nunca sentiría lo mismo por el japonés que por Neah, no sería sincera consigo misma, mucho menos con ellos, no había tomado una decisión aun, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de la respuesta que buscaba y necesitaba.

La función comenzó, Timcanpy fue la estrella del penúltimo acto, ahora era el turno de Allen, la nueva rutina de Wind y los demás, era sencilla y llamativa, todo iba bien hasta que, se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Kanda, frente a ella, perdió el equilibrio de la enorme pelota inflable donde estaba, cayendo al suelo.

_-¿estás bien?_

_- s-si- sonrió y se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, disculpándose con las personas, sin palabras, solo con muecas._

Busco a Kanda con la mirada pero… ya no estaba, ¿lo había imaginado? Siguió con su acto, fascinando a las personas, el japonés se marcho antes de que Allen lo notara, con esa demostración que acababa de darle, supo que su presencia la incomodaba.

Fue al parque 14, sin esperar encontrarla, pero al escuchar a la muchedumbre se acerco, no es que le gustaran ese tipo de cosas pero sus pies lo llevaron hasta ese sitio, su mente le pedio irse, pero su cuerpo quería quedarse.

Desde que volvieron de su casa, no había hablado con Allen, tampoco la había visto, solo charlaba de vez en cuando con Lavi, pues la empresa y su padre lo tenían ocupado gran parte del día, después de todo, no faltaba mucho para que tomara el control de la empresa Kanda.

Más tarde, Allen se despido de todos y uno de los hijos mayores de Wind la acompaño parte del camino, pues a pesar de ser temprano, el parque estaba muy solo y podía ser peligroso.

_-Tim ¿tienes hambre?- sonrió al recibir un pequeño ladrido._

_- por fin te veo- sonrió._

_-…- sus piernas temblaron al escuchar esa voz._

Tikky estaba preocupado, Allen no volvía y ya era tarde, además de no contestar su teléfono, Timcanpy estaba con ella, aunque siendo un mini perro no le tendrían miedo, dejo de pensar en eso y llamo a Lavi, quizá estaba con él y había olvidado avisarle.

_- ¿Qué Allen-chan no aparece?_

_- no creo que este con Kanda. De todas formas lo llamare._

_- de acuerdo- tomo sus llaves- iré al parque, para ver si logro encontrarla._

_- bien._

Kanda le dio la misma respuesta que Lavi, preocupando al moreno.

**En el parque…**

_-está oscureciendo- preocupado- ¿Dónde estás Allen-chan?_

_- ¿encontraste algo shonen?_

_- nada. Ni de Allen, ni de Timcanpy._

_- llamare a Yu, quizá encontró algo._

En otro lado del parque Kanda preguntaba por la albina a Wind y los demás payasos, ninguno sabía nada, desde que se despidió de ellos esa tarde; el hijo mayor de Wind lo llevo hasta donde acompaño a Allen, aseguro no ver a nadie sospechoso.

Comenzaba a preocuparse, Allen no era de las personas que se iban a un lado sin avisar, aunque conociendo al endemoniado perro, la haría ir a algún lugar raro y terminarían perdidos; siguió caminando pensado que hacer, ¿Qué podía hacer en un momento así? Un chillido lo saco de sus pensamientos, se quedo en silencio y no lo volvió a escuchar, dio unos pasos y el chillido parecía más fuerte y enojado.

Fue a los arbustos cerca de un árbol y encontró a Timcanpy, en muy mal estado, la correa estaba atada en sus patas impidiéndole moverse, respiraba con dificultad, su hocico lleno de sangre, daba lástima ver a un pequeño perro en esa forma, además el celular de Allen estaba junto al can, completamente deshecho.

**En una veterinaria…**

_-¿Quién pudo hacerle eso a un pequeño perro?- dijo molesto._

_- tranquilo shonen._

_- ¿Cómo puedo estarlo? Si eso le hicieron a un indefenso perro… no quiero pensar…- apretó sus puños._

_- Allen estará bien- suspiro._

**En algún lado de Dalian…**

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, se sentó en la cama, sentía su cabeza estallar, trata de moverse pero… su brazo izquierdo tenía un grillete.

_-no podrás moverte por un tiempo- rio._

_- ¿q-que quieres?_

_- solo recibí ordenes. No me gusta hacer esto ¿sabes? Pero me ofrecieron una buena cantidad de dinero._

_- ¿fue… Adán Noah cierto?_

_- no lo sé, yo solo recibí una llamada._

_- ¿Dónde estoy?_

_- no puedo decírtelo- sonrió- pero ponte cómoda, no saldrás de aquí en mucho tiempo._

El cuarto estaba oscuro y frio, la única persona que la trataría de esa forma era el Conde, ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? No podía dejarla en paz.

_-¿Dónde está mi perro?_

_- ¿esa bola de pelos?_

_- se llama Timcanpy._

_- debe estar muerto en este momento._

_- ¿Qué?- sintió una punzada en el estomago._

_- era tan pequeño que… la patada que le di debió matarlo. Es lo malo de los perros pequeños ¿no crees?- rio con sorna y se marcho._

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Timcanpy solo había tratado de ayudarle y salió perdiendo más…

**En casa de Lavi…**

_-dijeron que Tim estará bien, pero… está muy herido._

_- es un perro pequeño pero es fuerte. ¿Dónde está el shonen?_

_- dijo que su padre lo llamo, así que debe estar con él ahora._

El padre de Kanda, se entero de la situación gracias a Lavi, por lo que decidió ayudarles a buscarla, Allen se había ganado un lugar en la familia, aunque solo fuese amiga de Yu. Aunque ninguno de los miembros aceptaba que solo fuera eso, ya verían a forma de que se uniera más al menor de los Kanda. Como era de esperarse solo el abuelo se negaba a esa "relación" él ya tenía a la mujer perfecta para su único nieto varón, no echaría a perder la fama de su familia, solo por un capricho de Kanda, no le agradaba arreglar los matrimonios de sus familiares pero no le quedaba más opción.

Paso una semana y no había rastro alguno de Allen, ¿acaso la tierra se la había tragado? Ni siquiera las cámaras de seguridad les dieron pistas, ni una sola…

El abuelo de Kanda se dio cuenta de lo que su hijo y nieto hacían, por lo que le prohibió a sus guardias y demás empleados ayudarles, no era asunto de ellos, que la joven desapareciera, así que Tikky y Lavi se quedaron sin su apoyo… haciendo las cosas más difíciles.

Para su mala suerte, el plazo que tenia Kanda para ir a tomar su lugar se venció, su nieto no se presento, dejándole claro que no haría lo que él le ordenara, aun así no podía dejar su empresa en manos de un cualquiera, obligaría a su nieto a tomar la empresa, de una forma u otra.

Organizo un fiesta donde presentaría a Kanda como su sucesor, así no podría escapar de sus obligaciones, tenía que mantener la imagen de su empresa, el honor y orgullo de la familia, estaba en sus venas, quisiera o no, también le importaba su imagen en el mundo político.

Lavi lo acompaño, solo por petición de Akemi, pues el abuelo no se molesto en invitar al pelirrojo.

**Fiesta, 9:00 pm.**

Kanda miraba las luces de la ciudad desde una habitación, de la mansión de su abuelo, solo estaba ahí por su padre, ya había faltado una vez a su presentación, la fama de su padre y de la empresa se vio afectada por su diligencia.

_-Kanda-kun- sonrió- ¿estás listo?_

_-….- tomo su saco y salió de la habitación._

_- e-espérame- lo tomo del brazo-sabes que tu abuelo estará feliz si te ve conmigo._

_- tsk._

La nieta de un viejo amigo de su familia, Alanís Shidou, linda joven, cabello castaño, ojos celeste, piel blanca, siempre educada y modesta; algo que fastidiaba al japonés, era que a pesar de su buena imagen de "dama perfecta" se pegaba a él como chicle, fuera a donde fuera ahí estaba ella, esperándolo con una sonrisa empalagosa, seguramente su abuelo esperaba que se comprometiera con ella, pero eso no sucedería… no mientras no tuviera la respuesta de la albina.

Quizá la joven era muy empalagosa y dulce, pero le recordaba un poco a la Moyashi, (sin su respuesta de siempre "Bakanda") no llevaban más de unos meses de conocerse y la mocosa ya se tomaba ciertas libertades con él.

Gracias a Lavi, pudo deshacerse del "chicle marrón" por un rato.

_-Kanda-kun- sonrió- que bueno encontrarte. Quiero presentarte a un amigo, es buen empresario._

Un hombre de porte elegante, sonrisa reluciente y un poco egocéntrica, ojos ambarinos, los que le recordaron a Neah y a su familia entera.

_-Noah Adán. El es Kanda Yu, el futuro dueño de le empresa de Kei._

Ese apellido, bueno, había muchas personas con el mismo ¿no?

_- por fin tengo el gusto de conocer al hijo de Kei- sonrió con soberbia, extendiendo su mano._

_-….- no respondió al saludo._

_- entiendo- rio- la rivalidad de tu padre conmigo, ¿la heredaras tú?_

_- déjalo Adán… mejor cuéntanos sobre tu nuevo proyecto._

_- bueno- sonriendo, tomo una copa de vino tinto._

_- Kanda-kun- colgándose de su brazo._

_- ya nos deshicimos de una- (Alma)- y llego otra- dijo molesto Lavi._

_- ya conoces a mi nieta Alanís ¿verdad?_

_ -Sí, nos conocimos en Inglaterra._

_-Hola Conde-san._

El nombre resonó en la cabeza de ambos, ¿él era el Conde? El mismo sujeto que, hiso a la albina sufrir… Lavi noto la furia de Kanda por lo que detuvo sus intenciones de moler a golpes a ese tipo, el sentía lo mismo, pero en ese momento no podía darse el lujo, de presentar un "espectáculo".

_-veras… quizá tengamos la fortuna de que se casen algún día- dijo orgulloso- Alanís a esperado ese momento ¿verdad pequeña?_

_- ¡n-no digas eso por favor abuelo!- dijo sonrojada._

La joven se llevo al japonés, para mostrarle algunas pinturas de su padre (de ella), impidiendo que escuchara sobre el nuevo proyecto del Conde, Lavi recibió una llamada de Tikky, por lo que tampoco escucho, además ya estaba cansado de estar ahí, no quería dejar a Kanda en manos de esa chiquilla mimada pero… al parecer el moreno había encontrado algo sobre Allen, ya le avisaría después a su amigo.

Alanís lograba tranquilizarlo, en cierta forma, lo único malo, que le encontró, fue su afición por abrazarlo, lo admitía la chiquilla (18 años XD) era hermosa, buena persona, un buen partido para cualquier hombre, cuando los presentaron no la tomo muy en cuenta pues le pareció infantil, pero como buen chicle que era, se fue quitando esa imagen de la cabeza. Era de las pocas personas que no lo hacían enfadar cuando hablaban, debes en cuando ignoraba su charla… ¿a quien engañaba? La mocosa empezaba a meterse en su cabeza y no precisamente como amiga…

Quizá por lo parecida que era con Allen, tenían sus diferencias pero en gran parte, era igual a la albina… ¿eso era malo?

Por fin la tan esperada presentación de Kanda Yu como el sucesor de Kanda Kei, se vio anunciada, bien, ya había aceptado su nueva responsabilidad antes todos, ya podía irse y seguir buscando alguna pista de Allen.

Que buena suerte seria que ese pensamiento se hiciera real, pero…

_ -¿quieres saber el nuevo proyecto del Conde?_

_-No me interesa._

_- ¿seguro?_

_- tsk._

_- dijo algo de un nuevo internado aquí en Dalian. Tengo entendido que es muy famoso en Inglaterra pero que es muy severo con sus estudiantes._

_-…..- abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¿Qué dijiste?- la tomo por los hombros._

_- m-me lastimas Kanda-kun._

Sin decirle nada a nadie, se marcho. El Conde tendría que ver con la desaparición de la albina, Tikky recordó las nuevas reglas que Sheryl le había mandado, nunca imagino que sería tan pronto, si era verdad que el internado estaba en funcionamiento ya, Allen estaría en serios problemas.

Kei les ayudo a conseguir la dirección del internado nuevo, para su mala suerte, Tikky tenía prohibida la entrada, con eso confirmaron que la albina debía estar ahí. Lavi y Kanda eran los único en poder entrar pero cuando preguntaban por Allen Walker, les negaban su existencia en ese lugar.

Para sorpresa de todos, Alanís decidió ayudarlos, no sabía bien las razones pero… Kanda era realmente especial para ella…

_-el segundo piso esta casi vacío, pero está prohibido pasar a las últimas recamaras- sonrió- además es donde hay más guardias._

_- vaya…. ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?- pregunto Lavi, viendo el mapa del internado._

_- de algo sirve que mi abuelo sea amigo del Conde._

_- había olvidado eso- rio._

_-gracias- dijo Tikky- bueno, ahora solo debemos ver como podemos entrar e ir a esas recamaras._

_- ¿puedo saber por qué es tan importante? Quizá no estén completas._

_- dudo que sea eso shojo, el Conde no deja sus proyectos a la mitad, sea cual sea._

_- ¿hay alguien importante ahí cierto?_

_- no creo que eso te interese- dijo Lavi._

_- tienes razón- bajo la mirada._

_- p-pero nos ayudaste mucho- sonrió._

_- si puedo ayudarles en algo mas, solo díganme- sonriendo._

_- hay algo mas- dijo Kanda._

_- ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?_

_- cierto…- ahora fue Tikky- necesitamos los horarios de los guardias._

_- será fácil conseguirlos- sonrió- pero… será mañana, hoy la recepcionista no me dejara pasar de nuevo. Se supone que solo es una visita por día._

_- bien, vendremos mañana a primera hora._

Tal y como lo dijo Lavi, volvieron por la mañana, Alanís pregunto por un conocido suyo que trabaja en ese lugar, el joven guardia no quería meterse en problemas pero siendo amigos de infancia y cuñados, no pudo negarse a ayudarles un poco; no solo consiguieron los horarios de los guardias, sino que el joven les ayudaría a entrar al segundo piso, el no tenía autorización de subir pero uno de sus compañeros tenia llaves de todas las recamaras, puertas etc.

_-solo tienes una hora- dándole las llaves._

_- muchas gracias cuñado- sonriendo._

_- a todo esto ¿en qué andas metida ahora?_

_- ¿eh?- sonrió nerviosa- b-bueno… ¿podrías prestarme uno de tus uniformes?_

_- ¿para qué lo quieres? Ya tienes las llaves…_

_- por favor._

_- de acuerdo- suspiro y fue por su cambio de uniforme- toma._

_- gracias, nos vemos- y se marcho, dejando a su cuñado con la palabra en la boca._

**Afuera…**

Lavi se probo el uniforme pero…

_-oye tu cuñado es un palillo ¿o qué? esto no me queda._

_- ¿eh?- lo miro- p-pero el cuida mucho su alimentación y hace ejercicio._

_- ¿no será que engordaste shonen?_

_- lo tomaría como ofensa pero…- rio- parece que sí. Tú tienes la culpa- quitándose el uniforme- ¿para qué concinas tan rico?_

_-¿Qué haremos? A mí me reconocerían fácilmente._

_- no queda de otra. Yu- puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kanda- te toca._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¡tienes que rescatar a tu Julieta!- en tono dramático._

_- tsk- tomo el uniforme de mala gana._

Alanís no comprendía que pasaba pero las palabras de Lavi, la preocuparon ¿a quién querían sacar de ahí? ¿Tan importante era esa persona? Si Kanda no ponía objeción de hacerlo… ¿Quién era?

Adentro, el japonés batallo un poco para subir al segundo piso, pues lo tomaban como "el guardia nuevo", por lo que no podía subir aun, debía esperar al menos un año o ganarse la confianza del jefe de guardias; pero gracias a la falta de interés de varios sujetos, logro subir, ahora solo quedaba encontrar la habitación donde estuviera Allen.

Eran demasiadas habitaciones, y la mayoría estaban vacías, busco alguna donde hubiese mas seguridad pero… en todas era lo mismo, no había seguridad ¿Por qué? se suponía que la albina era un problema, por lo que escucho de los demás hombres, había logrado burlarlos en un par de ocasiones, aun así no logro salir.

_ -¿Cómo vas Yu?_

_-Son demasiadas habitaciones._

_- Tikky- miro al moreno- ¿este lugar no es igual al de Inglaterra?_

_- no- miraba el mapa con molestia- seguramente lo construyo con las intenciones de que nadie de la familia, supieran como salir o entrar sin ser vistos._

_- eso es un problema._

_- Lavi, solo quedan 35 minutos._

_- ¿Qué?- nervioso- ¿tan rápido paso el tiempo?_

_- conejo._

_- ¿eh?- sonrió- lo siento Yu… no hay manera de saber donde está._

Siguió buscando habitación por habitación, comenzaba a hartarse de eso, si no lograba encontrarla, su paciencia terminaría metiéndolo en un gran problema…

En el último pasillo, las lámparas no funcionaban del todo, pero logro divisar a un sujeto robusto y alto, cuidando una de las puertas del lado derecho, tenía que ser esa habitación, pues era la única con seguridad.

_-guarda silencio- molesto- no me interesa si los demás te dejan hacer lo que quieres, yo no soy así._

Escucho la voz de Allen, muy tenue.

_-es mi hora de descanso- suspiro- mas te vale portarte bien ¿me oíste?_

Tomo sus cosas y se puso en camino, Kanda entro en una de las habitaciones anteriores, una buena oportunidad para llegar hasta Allen.

_-lo olvidaba. Los médicos vendrán en unos minutos, mas te vale no hacer lo mismo que ayer._

Sin decir nada más se retiro; afortunadamente las llaves estaban por numeración, al igual que las puertas, por lo que tuvo problemas para encontrar la correcta.

Entro en la habitación, el aroma a sangre llego a su nariz, el aire era denso y pesado, ¿Qué pasaba con ese lugar? Estaba frio, sumamente frio, en las demás habitaciones había un ambiente diferente, las luces no servían, llego a la cama a tientas, solo una pequeña lámpara de mesa a un lado de la ventana…

Mordió sus labios con fuerza, sacando sangre de ellos, ¿Cómo podían tenerla así? Su mano izquierda atada con un grillete y una gruesa cadena adherida a la pared, su ojo izquierdo estaba vendado, pero mostraba algunas marcas de sangre, sus piernas tenían marcas de heridas leves, pero eran demasiadas, su brazo derecho igual…

Quiso tocar a Allen para sacarla de ahí pero la albina, solo respondió mandándolo al suelo, gritando quien sabe cuantas cosas, de las que solo entendió "cumplí lo que dijo" o "no lo hare mas"… se puso de pie y la tomo de los hombros tratando de calmarla, no conseguía nada, solo sintió el temor de la menor, pero siguió intentando alejarlo de ella. Ni siquiera lo dejaba explicarle las cosas…

_ -¡Moyashi!- acabo su paciencia._

_-….- alzo la mirada- Kanda._

_- tenemos que salir de aquí._

_- ¿c-como entraste?_

_- ¿puedes caminar?_

_- ¿de dónde sacaste ese uniforme?- sintió menos presión en su mano- las llaves… ¿Cómo las obtuviste?_

_- deja de hacerme tantas preguntas._

_-…- lo miro._

_- fue idea del conejo- dijo con molestia- pregúntaselo a él._

Escucharon voces en el pasillo, no podía ser bueno, no tenia donde ocultarse, ¿Qué harían? No podían montar un escándalo, no por el momento, ni siquiera había planeado bien como sacar a Allen de ahí.

Sobrepuso de nuevo el grillete en la mano de Allen y salió del cuarto, podrían sospechar si lo encontraban dentro, pues se suponía que solo debía vigilar que no tratara de escapar. Antes de entrar los médicos saludaron amablemente, el hombre lo miro con extrañeza.

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto su compañera._

_-nada- sonrió y entro junto con su compañera._

_-bueno Allen- sonrió sacando una jeringa- es tu dosis de tranquilizante._

_- ¿más?- miro con miedo a la doctora._

_- son ordenes- tomo su brazo derecho y lo descubrió- sabes que solo dolerá un momento- sonrió._

No pudo evitar que le pusieran el medicamento, pues el otro doctor lo vigilaba atentamente.

_-listo…- sujetaba con fuerza a la albina- un poco mas…un par de minutos._

_- ¿Qué es esa cosa que siempre le pones?_

_- son mezclas de medicamentos, suelen ser peligrosos para la salud, pero… de alguna forma Allen es resistente a ellos._

_- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Quiere matarla o algo así?_

_- eso no es de nuestra importancia, solo hacemos lo que nos ordenan._

_- déjame revisar tu ojo- tomo su cabeza sin cuidado- sigue sangrando…- dijo con asco- lo mejor sería que pusieran la segunda marca hoy ¿no crees?_

_- seria mucho- preocupada- no me gusta que la traten tan mal. No sé que hiso para recibir ese tipo de tratos._

_- debe ser solo una mocosa insolente que le falto al respeto al Conde._

_- no tienes derecho de tratarla así._

_- hare lo que quiera, dijo que podíamos tratarlo como se diera gana ¿no?_

_- ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_- una linda marca en su ojo derecho- saco un bisturí._

_- e-espera un momento- detuvo la mano del médico- ya tiene suficiente con el medicamento que le suministraste ¿no?_

_- un poco mas de dolor no la matara- sonrió torcidamente- además, me gusta su piel… quiero tomar una pequeña muestra._

_- no entiendo tus retorcidos gustos por la piel de las personas- dijo con cierto temor._

_- te recuerdo que fue ella quien mato al hijo favorito del Conde._

_- ¿Qué?- 0.0_

_- él cubrió todo, diciendo que había muerto en uno de sus viajes de trabajo en el circo pero…- miro a Allen- ella fue la verdadera causa de su deceso._

_- no entiendo… ¿lo del accidente de Mana Walker fue mentira?_

_- así es…- suspiro con pesadez- esta mocosa de alguna forma se las arreglo para quitarle la vida, su madre tuvo suerte, pero al poco tiempo murió._

_- ¿Qué paso realmente con Mana Walker?_

_- después te diré, ahora solo quiero la muestra._

_- ¡no!- molesta- dímelo ahora._

Allen estaba muy adormecida por el medicamento, pero su rostro comenzó a mostrar tristeza, recordar lo que había pasado con Mana, le dolía aun más que lo pasado con Neah. El médico conto lo que había escuchado de los guardias, la causante de la muerte de Mana había sido la albina, cuando tenía 8 años, aun no sabían las razones pero la menor había tenido un ataque de pánico y aventó a su padre de las escaleras, (como el caso de Tikky) pero le Conde lo atribulo a que estaba "loca" simplemente, por haber vivido unos años en la calle y en la casa hogar donde Mana solía hacer caridad. Esa razón fue suficiente para poder internarla en su creación "Milenius Orden".

Algo que nadie sabía, fuera de la familia Noah, era que después de la muerte de su madre, por culpa del remordimiento (que el Conde le hiso tener siempre en mente) cayó en un profundo "coma", durante un año estuvo hospitalizada, para cuando despertó, su lugar en el internado ya estaba listo, así que la "felicidad y libertad" duro muy poco.

_-no puedo creer que hiciera esas cosas._

_- pues piensa lo que quieras- sonrió con soberbia- si lo dijo el Conde es verdad._

_- f-fue un accidente…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- el efecto debería pasar en unas horas- sorprendida._

_- su cuerpo esta acostumbrándose a esa mezcla- molesto- ponle otra dosis._

_- ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco? Eso la mataría en unos minutos._

_- ¡hazlo que te digo!_

_- no lo hare… sus órganos internos deben estar muy lastimados en este momento. No pasaría la noche si le pones otra._

_- cobarde- le arrebato la bolsa medica donde estaban las cosas- lo hare yo. Quizá reciba un ascenso o algo así, además del reconocimiento del señor- sus ojos brillaron._

_- Mana…- no pudo evitar dejar salir un sollozo cargado de dolor._

_- mas te vale dejar hablar si no quieres que me encargue de borrar tu existencia._

_- te estás excediendo._

_- cállate- molesto- tu…- miro de nuevo a la albina- nunca debiste haber sido parte de la vida del señor Mana Walker, de no ser por ti seguiría con vida._

Antes de que Allen pudiese decir algo, la mano del médico estaba en su mejilla, le dio un golpe con rudeza, poniendo nerviosa a su compañera.

_-te estás pasando de la raya- nerviosa._

_- es poco, no merece ni siquiera estar aquí. Es demasiado bueno para una escoria como esta mocosa._

Estaba a punto de poner la aguja en el brazo de Allen, hasta que de la nada sintió un líquido caliente corriendo por su cuello… la cara de pánico de la doctora aterro el sujeto.

_-no lo hagas…- el tono de confianza que hiso la albina desconcertó a los dos médicos._

_-¿Qué?- miro a Allen- tu no eres un guardia…- volvió su mirada al japonés._

Mugen en el cuello del médico, no había visto esa expresión en el japonés, ni siquiera cuando estaba enojado, la doctora trato de salir pero tuvo la misma suerte, una amenaza con la hermosa katana.

_-dale tu ropa._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ahora._

_- s-si…_

_- ¿Qué estas pensando hacer?- pregunto Allen._

_- no saldrán de aquí tan fácilmente- dijo el doctor._

_- cierra la estúpida boca._

Allen se puso la ropa de la doctora, le quedaba un poco grande, pero sería la mejor forma de salir con un poco de tranquilidad, acabo de vestirse y un grito de pánico de la doctora llamo su atención, abrió los ojos con miedo, ¿Qué estaba pasándole a Kanda?

_-basta- tuvo que abrazarse del japonés- te meterás en más problemas._

_- quítate Moyashi._

_-solo estás haciendo lo mismo que él._

_- aun no tiene lo que se merece._

_- déjalo- sonrió a pesar de ya no sentir su rostro (por los golpes que Kanda le regalo)- si no hace esto sería un cobarde ¿no?_

El mismo sujeto se estaba ganando una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero no como la que merecía Lavi, esta iba en serio, muy en serio.

_-¿Qué haces?- seguía muy enojado- apártate._

_- no…_

_- Moyashi._

_- déjalo así- sonrió levemente._

_- ¿Qué dices?_

_- no quiero que cargues con lo mismo que yo- sus flequillo tapo sus ojos._

Las piernas de Allen flaquearon, dejándola caer al piso, con el rostro pálido.

_-debes salir de aquí- hablo la mujer- y llevarla a un medico._

_- ¿estás de su lado?- molesto._

_- cállate- enojada- no te preocupes por este imbécil- señalo al médico con la cabeza- me hare cargo de que no diga nada._

No hiso mucho caso del comentario de la mujer, pero tenía que sacara a la albina de ahí cuanto antes o… no se perdonaría no haber podido ayudarla.

En el camino, Allen dejo de andar, recargándose en la pared, un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo la invadió, escupió sangre… aseguro que era por el medicamento, según la doctora, esas cosas iban inutilizando todos sus órganos internos.

Algunos guardias iban hacia donde estaban, pero... pasaron de largo, pensado que eran trabajadores del internado, uno de los jóvenes guardias, se detuvo para ayudarles pues vio el mal estado de la "doctora", quiso acompañarlos a la salida pero el japonés se lo prohibió, así que solo les indico la salida de emergencia, en el primer piso…

No podía haber sido tan fácil ¿o sí?

Afuera Lavi y Tikky esperaban alguna respuesta de Kanda pero lo único que vieron fue a los trabajadores saliendo preocupados, buscando algo ¿o a alguien? El pelirrojo trato de llamar al japonés pero este no respondía.

Después de unas horas, Kanda por fin llamo a Lavi diciéndole que estaba en el hospital con Allen; tuvieron que hacerle un lavado de estomago y desinfectar su ojo izquierdo, además de sanar sus demás heridas, ninguna tan grave como las dos primeras, pero de igual forma se quedaría ahí por un tiempo.

La doctora cumplió su palabra, pues su compañero no hablo al respecto del japonés, solo dijo cosas incoherentes sobre sus descuidos, el Conde no se trago sus palabras pero sin pruebas de que alguien había ayudado a Allen, no podía hacer nada. Además Tikky había comenzado con los trámites de adopción, ya no podía tener de nuevo a la albina en el internado.

**Unos días después…**

_ -¿Cómo estas Allen-chan?_

_-Mejor- sonrió- ¿y Kanda?_

_- ¿eh?- sonrió- ¿no ha venido a verte?_

_- n-no lo dije por eso- miro sus sabanas._

_- bueno, no he podido hablar con él… las cosas de la empresa lo tienen muy ocupado._

_- ¿dejara de ir a la universidad?_

_- no lo sé, pero conociendo a su abuelo… lo hará estudiar en la oficina._

El cumpleaños de Allen se acercaba mas, Lavi y Tikky querían hacerle alguna fiesta o algo, pero la albina se negó, no quería ningún festejo, preguntaron las razones pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna.

Una mañana antes de su cumpleaños, fueron al centro comercial para ver si cambiaba de opinión al ver todos los dulces y pasteles en las tiendas pero…

_-me preocupa- sentado a un lado de Lavi._

_- desde ese día ha estado comportándose extraño ¿no crees?_

_- si… no sé si es solo por el estar encerrada de nuevo en ese internado…_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- ¿no lo habías notado shonen?_

_- ¿notar que?_

_- desde que volvimos de la casa de Kanda, la shojo ha estado muy distraída._

_- tienes razón- suspiro- por mas que le pregunto no me dice nada. Quizá a Lenalee le diga algo._

_- ¿por eso la invitaste?_

_- bueno- rio- hacia mucho que no estábamos con ella, a pesar de todo lo que paso es nuestra amiga ¿no?_

Allen y Lenalee había ido a quien sabe que tienda de ropa, favorita de la china, desde hacía unos días había notado a la albina ¿triste?

_-¿eso paso?_

_- si- miraba de forma distraída la ropa._

_- ¿y ya le diste una respuesta?_

_-…..- bajo la mirada._

_- entiendo- sonrió._

_- pero…_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- se irá a Japón._

_- ¿Qué?- sorprendida._

_- eso me dijo Lavi. Su padre le pidió tomar ese lugar por un tiempo. Pero no sabe cuando se va._

_- ¿y piensas decirle?_

_- no sé que responder- suspiro._

_- Allen-chan._

Gracias a Lenalee, la albina se sintió mejor, desde su regreso solo la esposa de Wind, sabia sobre ese asunto, ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirle a Lavi o a Tikky, debería hacerlo tarde o temprano, pues comenzó a notar la preocupación de ambos por ella y su "extraña" actitud.

Esa noche, cerca de la 1:00 am. Su celular sonó, (tuvo que comprar uno nuevo pues lo gorilas del Conde, destruyeron el otro)…

_-¿diga?- tallo sus ojos con pereza._

_- Moyashi._

_- ¿eh?- parpadeo varias veces- ¿Kanda?_

_-….- suspiro pesadamente- ¿estabas dormida?_

_- Si, Lavi quiere que vayamos mañana a Mer Esmerude. ¿No te dijo?_

_- si… lo hiso._

_- ¿pasa algo malo? No es normal que llames a esta hora…aunque pesándolo, no es normal que me llames- sonrió._

_- no pude… antes._

_- entiendo, debes estar ocupado con la empresa._

_- Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen, Bakanda._

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, poniéndola nerviosa, logro escuchar algunos automóviles pasando, quizá Kanda seguía en la calle a esa hora.

_-¿sigues ahí Kanda?_

_- felicidades…._

_- ¿eh?- alzo una ceja- ¿Qué?_

_- aunque cumplas as años seguirás siendo una Moyashi- sonrió de medio lado._

_- ¿s-solo llamaste para decirme eso?- sonó molesta- agradezco las felicitaciones, pero ¿no puedes dejar de decirme Moyashi siempre?_

_- hasta que seas mal alta que yo._

_-….…- sabia que eso era humanamente imposible, a menos que usara zapatos de plataforma (XD)._

_- esperare tu respuesta._

_- ¿Qué?- sus mejillas se pusieron calientes._

_- adiós…. Moyashi._

_- t-te veré mañana ¿no?_

_-…- tardo un momento en contestarle- ya duérmete enana._

_- t-tú me despertaste, idiota._

_- tsk._

Se despido del japonés y dejo su teléfono a un lado de la cama, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Una sensación de vacío y preocupación, ese "adiós" no le pareció normal, seguramente el sueño le hacia imaginar cosas, de todos modos… se sentía feliz, Kanda había recordado su cumpleaños, aunque la despertó, fue la primer persona en decirle "felicidades", pero solo compensaba un poco que interrumpiera su sueño.

En la mañana, Lavi le pidió a Allen que lo acompañara por Kanda, pues el japonés no atendió ni su teléfono de casa, que estaba fuera de servicio, y su celular fuera de cobertura, algo le preocupaba. En casa de Kanda se encontraron con Tiedoll quien guardaba todas las cosas del japonés en cajas, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro. Esa casa no volvería a ser visitada por él o por alguien más, pues ya pertenecía a otra persona.

Les explico que su sobrino/hijo, había vendido la casa, además se había ido a Japón en la madrugada, su abuelo apresuro las cosas por eso no había tenido opción, Lavi se enojo, su mejor amigo no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera llamo para despedirse, por su parte Allen comprendió la sensación que tuvo cuando el japonés se despidió…

¿Cuándo volverían a verse? Por más que llamaran a su celular, no contestaba, incluso días después, era un número que no existía, ¿la tierra se lo había tragado? Su padre tampoco contestaba y sus hermanas no sabían nada de ellos, desde su partida.

**¿continuara?**

**de nuevo le dejo con un nudo en.. n.ñ la imaginacion? XD**

**me alegra saber que les gusto el cap anterior o.o ¿o me estaran engañando? 0.0!**

**¬¬...bueno... el caso es que estan leyendo mi fenomeno XD espero no tardar mucho con el final (suspiro) dos capis mas y FIN! (espero u.u) o 3? ñ.n... ni idea relamente jajaja...**

**no les doy alas de que estaran juntos por el resto de su ivda ¬¬ asi que quedan advertidas (os) si no hay final "feliz" no me culpen. mi loca cabeza me dijo "hazlo asi" muajajajaja 0.o bueno mejor no adelanto las cosas y esperen el cap... en unos dias... si doña lluvia sigue, esperenlo mas pronto XD (por alguna extraña razon soy de las que se inspiran cuando llueve ¿raro? XD el sol me depreime jajajaja)**

**ya chale con eso... ... nos leemos en unos dias! sayooooooooooo! ^0^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Estaba en la terraza de la mansión Walker, mirando el cielo nublado, suspirando a cada instante… el crujir de las nubes lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos.

_-Lavi… será mejor que entres- sonrió desde la puerta._

_- ya voy- dijo distraídamente._

_- ¿pasa algo?_

_- no- se puso de pie._

_- ¿sigues pensando en eso?_

_- Yu se fue sin avisarnos nada- dijo molesto- ya paso un año y ni una sola llamada o mensaje. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en decirnos donde está._

_- debe tener razones ¿no crees?_

_- lo que sabemos de él es por sus hermanas y su padre. Aun así… no sabemos donde se encuentra ahora o como esta._

_- seguramente te dará las explicaciones que quieres cuando regrese._

_- Allen…- la miro con angustia._

_-…- sonrió ampliamente._

_- tu debes…- interrumpido._

_- Tikky no tarda en llegar-comenzó a bajar las escaleras._

_- Allen-chan…_

La mansión estaba tranquila, demasiado para gusto de Lavi, Timcanpy por alguna razón que desconocía, solo miraba hacia la calle, bostezando. Allen miraba algunos documentos que Cross le había mandado, "deudas" fue lo que llego a su mente cuando vio la cara de molestia de la albina. Había comenzado a llover repentinamente, provocando que las luces se fueran en toda la colonia, el viento mojado era muy fuerte.

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?- quitándose el saco- ¿alguien murió?- entrando a la sala._

_- estas empapado- dejando los papeles en la mesa._

_- ¿no fuiste en tu auto?- pregunto Lavi._

_-se quede a medio camino- sonrió- seguramente el motor se mojo o el escape se lleno de agua._

_- ¿no pudiste arreglarlo?_

_- lo intente pero… creo que será mejor dejarlo en manos de un experto._

Allen le tendió una toalla para que se secara, aun así debería tomar un baño o terminaría resfriándose.

Más tarde, el pelirrojo se quedo profundamente dormido, ese día la biblioteca no abriría, ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría? Bueno… mejor se ahorro sus ideas, sintió una pequeña y áspera lengua en su mano, el pequeño Timcanpy jugaba con sus dedos.

_-ya basta Tim- dijo molesto- no soy comida._

_- Allen debió olvidar darle de comer- sonrió._

_- ¿y yo qué culpa tengo?- miro al moreno- ¿soy el sustituto de su comida?_

_- quizá._

_-….- U¬¬_

_- solo bromeo shonen- rio._

_- ¿y Allen?- la busco con la mirada._

_- salió._

_- ¿Qué?- sorprendido- ¿con este clima?_

_- no te preocupes, estará bien. La lluvia bajo hace unas horas._

Lavi suspiro y siguió recostado en el sofá viendo el techo.

_-estoy aburrido._

_- la luz aun no regresa._

_- quiero hacer algo o me quedare dormido de nuevo- dijo con aburrimiento._

_- ¿quieres jugar póker?_

_- no- lo miro- he jugado lo suficiente con Allen y contigo, para saber que nunca podre ganarles aun si hago trampa._

_- en ese caso- dejo su libro a un lado- hay algo que podemos hacer- sonrió de medio lado._

_-….- comprendió lo que Tikky pedía._

No pudo reaccionar, para cuando el moreno ya estaba a su lado, aprisionándolo contra el sofá, ¿por qué no había aceptado el póker?

**Cementerio principal de Dalian…**

La lluvia había disminuido desde que salió de la mansión, sonrió, no había señales de que el sol saliera por lo que restaba del día, afortunadamente la floristería que frecuentaba siempre, estaba abierta, la señora y dueña del sitio, espero a que llegara, pues era normal que fuese en esos días a comprar flores.

_-Allen-chan- sonriendo._

_- buenas tardes Oliver-san._

_- ¿vienes a visitar a tus padres?_

_- si- sonrió._

_- camina con cuidado, los escalones están resbalosos ¿bien?_

_- no se preocupe._

Oliver era el cuidador del cementerio, si bien nunca había tenido problemas de vandalismo y daño a la propiedad, mas valía evitarlo ¿o no?

Antes de ir con Mana y su madre, paso a otra tumba.

_-¿si alguien vino?_

_- sí, quizá Tiedoll-san._

_- el visito a su hermana hace dos días, pero…- pensó un momento- no, no recuerdo haber visto a nadie de su familia._

_- ya veo._

_- pero esas flores no tiene más de unas horas de haber sido puestas ahí._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- suelo venir a ver las tumbas, para limpiarlas si es necesario, y esta mañana no había flores._

La tumba de Kobato, era divertido cuando pensaba lo que hacía, a los pocos días de haber llegado a Dalian, le pidió a Tikky que la llevara a ver la tumba de sus padres, (habían muerto en Inglaterra pero antes de cualquier cosa, Mana había pedido que lo sepultaran en Dalian); como esperaba termino perdiéndose, al alejarse del lado del moreno…

**_Cementerio, unos años atrás…_**

**_-¿Tikky?- buscándolo con la mirada._**

**_Camino por unos minutos, sin encontrar a su tutor, mucho menos la salida, ¿Qué haría? Suspiro con cansancio, y se sentó en los escalones cercanos a un gran árbol._**

**_-¿Qué hago? Sería bueno esperar a Tikky aquí pero…- miro a su alrededor- mejor buscare un poco más._**

**_El lugar estaba completamente solo, pues era el lugar más alto del cementerio (estilo japonés), no había sensación alguna de peligro, pero su imaginación voló, pensando que alguna "entidad" se le aparecería de pronto._**

**_Camino un poco más, hasta llegar a una orilla del cementerio, regreso unos cuantos pasos, algo llamo su atención, una pequeña vela, parecía nueva, pues no tenía mucho derretido, busco el lugar de donde podría haber caído._**

**_-Kobato Kanda… ¿Dónde he oído ese apellido?_**

**_Sonrió y coloco al vela ahí, por alguna razón, le dio por platicar con la persona de esa tumba, como lo hacía con sus conocidos en Inglaterra._**

**_-me ayudarías mucho si… me dices por donde puedo encontrar a Tikky- rio- ¿Qué hago?- se regaño mentalmente- como si fueran a responderme._**

**_Un fuerte viento voló su boina, hacia las escaleras mas al este de la tumba de Kobato._**

**_-shojo._**

**_- Tikky-sonriendo._**

**_- por fin te encuentro- molesto- no te alejes así._**

**_- p-perdón._**

**_- vamos la tumba de Mana esta cerca._**

**_- si…- se detuvo- espera un momento._**

**_- ¿A dónde vas?_**

**_- no tardo._**

**_Volvió a la tumba de la joven y dejo unas flores ahí._**

**_-no sé si fue coincidencia o realmente me ayudaste- sonriendo- pero gracias._**

Desde ese día, visitaba también la tumba de Kobato, sin saber que era la madre de Kanda, hasta después… llego a verse alguna vez con el japonés ahí, aunque el otro no agradecía su presencia, mucho menos que visitara a su madre si ni siquiera la conocía.

_-me gustaría verlo- sonrió levemente- la respuesta que tengo que decirle._

Nuevamente, como si Kobato le respondiera, el viento mojado le arrebato el paraguas de sus manos, al alcanzarlo, se quedo mirando un enorme árbol…

_-no recuerdo haberlo visto antes._

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta de que había escalones ahí, lo siguiente que vio fue al árbol alejándose de ella, o mejor dicho, ella se alejaba del árbol…

**Mansión Walker…**

Lavi miraba a Tikky molesto.

_-le diré cuando llegue shonen- sonrió- nos vemos- colgando._

_- ¿Qué quería?_

_- no seas así shonen- rio- Neah solo está preocupado por Allen._

_- sigo sin entender la decisión de Allen._

_- debe tener razones muy fuertes ¿no crees?_

_- pero… Yu…- miro el piso._

_- no te preocupes, si Allen le explica… no abra problemas._

_- eso espero. No quiero un funeral mas- riendo._

**Cementerio…**

Sentía una suave textura, un reconfortante calidez y ese aroma…

_-¿estás bien?_

_-…- se alejo de la persona para verla- s-si._

_- el piso de este lugar es resbaladizo cuando esta mojado._

_- p-perdón por las molestias- hiso un leve reverencia en forma de disculpa._

_- no te preocupes- sonrió levemente._

_- su libro- miro a un lado del señor._

_- se puede sustituir- recogiéndolo._

_- se lo pagare._

_- no hace falta pequeña- guardo el libro en su saco._

_- pero…_

_- es mejor haber perdido un viejo libro a una vida ¿no te parece?- rio._

_-…..- sonrió apenada._

Miro bien al señor, rasgos japoneses, ojos claros y cabello oscuro, le recordó a Kanda en cierto modo…

_-¿pasa algo malo?_

_- ¿eh?- aparto la mirada- perdón._

_- seguramente te recuerdo a una persona ¿no?_

_- u-un poco….- lo miro sorprendida- ¿c-como supo eso?_

_- tu mirada- sonrió._

_- y-ya veo._

El señor se veía como una persona imponente y segura de sí misma, pero también era agradable, caminaron juntos por un tiempo pues él había ido a visitar a su esposa y a su "hija".

_-¿Qué?_

_- era la esposa de mi hijo, pero… en cierta forma también era mi hija._

_- entiendo. Le tenía gran cariño ¿verdad?_

_- así es- sonrió con nostalgia- gracias a ella mi relación con mis nietos mejoro mucho pero… desde su muerte, uno de ellos se alejo de mi._

_-…..- lo miro de reojo._

_- por ahora estoy arreglando su boda pero… parece resentido por no dejarlo escoger a su futura esposa._

_- sinceramente a mí tampoco me gustaría eso- rio- en especial si hay alguien a quien quiero- su mirada se perdió._

_-¿te gusta mucho verdad?_

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro con las mejillas rojas._

_- ¿quieres mucho a esa persona?- descifro la mirada confusa de Allen- tu mirada dice muchas cosas pequeña, cuando mencionaste eso, seguramente pensaste en "esa" persona ¿o me equivoco?_

_- n-no… yo…_

_-¡Mamoru-san!_

Los dos voltearon y vieron a una joven castaña…

_-por fin lo encuentro- molesta- avíseme antes de irse así._

_- perdón Alanís._

_- ya llego el coche y su nieto nos espera ahí._

_- entiendo, solo dejo las flores a mi esposa y nos marchamos._

_- bien- sonrió._

_- me dio gusto conocerte….- espero a que dijera su nombre._

_- me llamo Al….- interrumpida._

_-¡Allen-chan!_

_- Oliver-san…_

_- olvidaste tu celular- dándole el aparato._

_- ahora entiendo porque no ha sonado- rio._

_- trata de ser más cuidadosa._

_- lo siento._

_- ¿Allen?- sereno su rostro._

_- Mamoru-san, vamos._

_- sí._

Los dos se despidieron y siguieron con su camino, mientras Allen fue con Oliver a la tumba de sus padres…

_-esa jovencita era…- miro hacia donde se suponía estaba la albina._

_- abuelo._

_- Yu- sonrió- me da gusto verte. Pensé que no vendrías._

_- tsk. Solo lo hago por mi padre._

_- ¡Kanda-kun!- abrazándolo por el cuello._

_- será mejor irnos._

_- iré a ver a mi madre._

_- no es posible- dijo seriamente- deje flores en nombre de los dos._

_- no me interesa._

_- es tarde Yu…_

Subieron a la limosina y se marcharon, Mamoru **(Tierra en japonés)** no dejaría que se viera con Allen, si estaba en lo correcto era la causante de que su nieto se negara al matrimonio con Alanís, si la veía, todo lo que lucho por hacer que la olvidara, se iría a la basura. Debía mantenerlos lejos, al menos hasta que anunciara el compromiso de su nieto y la joven castaña…

Se sintió un tanto culpable, el tiempo que paso con la albina, fue agradable, ahora entendía porque Kanda se negaba a dejarla atrás… ya pensaría mejor las cosas, la joven castaña era igual o mejor que Allen para su nieto, de eso estaba seguro… pero eso fue antes de conocer a la hija de Mana Walker…

**Más tarde, mansión Walker…**

Como era costumbre desde hacía unos meses, Neah llamaba a la mansión cada tres días, aunque no precisamente para saber como estaba Tikky…

_-¿Por qué debe llamar tan seguido?- dijo Lavi molesto._

_- de nada sirve que te molestes shonen- sonrió levemente._

_-…..- miro a Allen que charlaba con el Noah menor._

Era desquiciante, pero debía aceptarlo, con cada llamada de Neah hacia Allen, la albina se veía más alegre, no sabía ni le interesaba (mucho) saber de que hablaban.

Algo que pudo escuchar, fue sobre un concierto en Dalian, a finales del siguiente mes. No le agradaba la idea de que Allen compartiera tanto tiempo con él, ¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Kanda?

Esa misma noche, Cross le hiso una llamada repentina a Allen, aunque por la cara que puso la albina, no era nada bueno…

_-¿hasta _Mer Émeraude_?_

_- no entiendo porque no va él- dijo molesta- está cerca de ahí._

_- no se toma muy en serio su papel de manager ¿verdad?- pregunto Lavi._

_- sí._

El pelirrojo encendió el televisor, encontrándose con un anuncio acerca de los Noah y Allen, fue de completo desagrado para el moreno y el conejo, pues desde la última gira, la albina pasaba mucho más tiempo con los Noah, en especial con Neah, a lo que la prensa comenzó con sus rumores de "artistas enamorados", si bien ninguno desmentía eso, daba que pensar a los fans y sobre todo a los conocidos de Allen.

¿Acaso había elegido a Neah? si era de ese modo… ¿Qué pasaría con Kanda? Eran las preguntas que Lavi se hacía cada día, desde esa "noticia" poco después de la partida del japonés, Allen le dijo sobre lo que paso en la casa de Kanda, sus dudas sobre a quien escoger, pues sentía lo mismo por ambos, aunque lo supo tarde... los dos le gustaban y mucho pero… ¿estaba enamorada de alguno? Si lo estuviera ¿de quién sería? ¿A quién le daría el "si"?

Tal vez sus sentimientos por Neah se habían dormido, pero al estar de nuevo tanto tiempo juntos, volvieron a la vida, ¿de qué forma? Eso solo lo sabía ella…

_-¿a qué hora te vas Allen?_

_- en dos horas- suspiro._

_- ¿Qué?- 0.0_

_- mañana hay una entrevista… así que debo irme desde hoy si quiero hacer las cosas pendientes._

_- no entiendo si ya no estás de gira ¿Por qué sigues con eso?_

_- shonen, si deja de promocionarse la fama que logro en este tiempo se verá afectada._

_- cierto._

**Al día siguiente…**

Muy temprano Allen se encontró con Cross y Marisa, en la misma disquera que le ayudo en su regreso a la profesión.

_-¿Por qué hay tanta gente?_

_- es el hotel más famoso por prestarse para conferencias de empresarios- dijo Marisa._

_- no sabía eso- viendo el enorme edificio._

_- lo inauguraron hace unos meses… y ahí será donde veras a tu próximo representante._

_- y-ya veo- Un.ñ_

_- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Cross desde adentro- tengo prisa._

_- ya vamos- sonó molesta- odio que me este exigiendo._

_-…..- sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el hotel, quizá Kanda estaría ahí- ¿p-pero que estas pensado?- se regaño a sí misma._

Entro a la disquera junto con Marisa, pero unos segundos más… hubiese podido ver a Kanda, que recién llegaba al hotel, por una reunión con otros empresarios.

_-Kanda-kun- sonrió- después de la reunión ¿Qué harás?_

_- no saldré contigo._

_- pero si no he dicho nada- lo miro con un gesto infantil._

_- tsk._

_- te hare cambiar de parecer- sonriendo._

Alanís se había vuelto su secretaria personal, aunque él la rechazo muchas veces, la joven insistió hasta que la noticia llego a oídos de su abuelo… no pudo hacer nada mas, solo por eso estaba siempre con él.

Le molestaba su presencia, el recordar a Allen cada minuto, al ver a la joven francesa, lo irritaba además de no dejarlo concentrar en sus tareas de la empresa. No es que no deseara recordar a la albina, el problema era… que extrañaba su aroma y su piel, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera poder tocarla de nuevo, no le daría ese gusto a la secretaria.

Ambas reuniones terminaron al mismo tiempo, una oportunidad para verse ¿o quizá no?

_-¡deja de molestarme con eso!_

_- tienes la culpa de no crecer- sonrió con malicia- si dejaras de comer tanto, seguramente sería más alta._

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?_

_- que te estás poniendo como globo y arruina más tu estatura._

_- ¡Cross!_

_- basta ustedes dos… la reunión salió bien y Allen-chan ya está dentro de la lista para el concierto._

En el otro lado de la calle, justo frente a la disquera…a Kanda le pareció escuchar la voz de la albina, por lo que miro hacia la acera del frente, se encontró con la mirada de Alanís.

_-vayamos a dar una vuelta Kanda-kun- colgándose del brazo del japonés._

_- te dije que no._

_- solo es un rato, no quiero volver a mi hotel._

_- no es mi problema._

_- que malo eres- hiso un puchero infantil- tu abuelo espera que nos casemos, ¿Cómo esperas eso si ni siquiera nos llevamos bien?_

_-deja de molestarme con esa estúpida idea. No me casare contigo._

La joven miro el suelo, ¿Cómo podía ser del agrado de Kanda? por su parte el japonés siguió con su tarea de ver la acerca del frente, pero… seguramente ya imaginaba cosas, suspiro con pesadez y subió a su auto, dejando molesta a Alanís.

**En otro lugar…**

Lo primero que hiso fue recostarse, le dolía la cabeza y sus ojos ardían, no estaba durmiendo bien, las reuniones de la empresa eran cada vez mas seguidas, permitiéndole descansar lo mínimo; suspiro, tenía que cenar antes de dormir, no quería reclamos de su padre por no comer bien, justificando que estaba cansado. ¿Cómo se enteraba? ni el mismo lo sabia…

Encendió la televisión, encontrándose con la noticia de que Neah y su grupo tocarían próximamente ahí, hiso una mueca de molestia y cambio de canal, destino o no, de haber esperado a que terminara el anuncio, hubiese sabido que Allen no estaba en Londres… pero si muy cerca de él.

¿Qué tenía el destino o tiempo contra ellos? Quizá no era momento de que se vieran… ¿o era otra cosa?

Fue a la cocina de su habitación y se aseguro de que hubiese algo para cenar, "soba" sonrió para si mismo, a pesar del tiempo no cambiaba ese habito de desayunar, comer y cenar "soba" era raro cuando comía alguna otra cosa, y eso, gracias a que su padre lo obligaba a ir a comidas y cenas, de la empresa.

Tomo su celular, buscando el teléfono de Alanís, para avisarle, o mejor dicho, ordenarle que no lo despertara temprano, pues quería descansar, al día siguiente tenía un fiesta en el mismo hotel donde tuvo la reunión, su abuelo había ido a Rusia, en un viaje de emergencia, no dio explicaciones solo dijo "estas a cargo" y se marcho…

Miro el aparato en sus manos, con el numero de la joven castaña, no quería escuchar su voz, así que solo le mando un mensaje y apago el aparato, bajo el volumen del teléfono fijo en su habitación de hotel y se fue a dormir; miraba el techo con molestia, podría llamar a Allen, pero… había perdido el teléfono, junto con su antiguo celular, ¿Cómo demonios paso? Seguramente la mocosa "chicle marrón" y su abuelo eran responsables, tampoco tenía el teléfono de Lavi o de Tikky, recordaba algunos dígitos pero… no estaba seguro de que fuesen correctos.

Alanís, no entendía la actitud de su jefe, ella hacia todo lo posible por acercarse más a él, no solo quería la relación de jefe/empleada o de amigos…aunque estaba claro que ni a esa relación llegaban. Hubo un tiempo donde el japonés mostro cierto interés por ella, pero después… volvió a ignorarla a menos que fuera para darle los horarios de sus reuniones.

**Hotel "Aratana Hajimari" ("nuevo comienzo" perdón no tengo ideas XD)**

Allen y Marisa fueron para ver donde seria la fiesta, si en el salón principal o en la azotea con techo, el lima no era muy estable en esos días por lo que no debían correr riesgos, en su recorrido para ir al salón, afuera la lluvia no se hiso esperar, Marisa charlaba con el jefe del hotel, mientras Allen recorría el lugar, para ser un salón normal, era demasiado extenso, no quería imaginar como sería un salón grande.

Encontró un ventanal con la figura de una ola llegando a la playa con un solo y una luna en cada esquina, sonrió, no solo podía observar tan bonita obra de arte sino que también se podía apreciar el mar esmeralda de la ciudad, un buen sitio para tener un hotel ¿o no?

Suspiro y roso con las yemas de sus dedos el ventanal, cerca de la orilla derecha sintió algo extraño, conocía esa sensación ¿pero qué hacia ahí? Acaso…

Marisa la llamo, lo que provoco que presionara mas el vidrio cortado, logrando sacarle un poco de sangre, se suponía que estaba pulido y no debía tener filo pero… quizá olvidaron esa pequeña parte.

**Al día siguiente…**

Quería despejar su cabeza, no había podido ver a Allen, Neah le estaba ganado, odiaba admitirlo pero… seguramente el Noah lograría quedarse con la albina; su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, Alanís insistiendo en que fueran junto a ver la ropa que se llevarían a la fiesta, después de todo, era la presentación de su "compromiso" ante la sociedad política y demás.

¿Por qué no se había negado? Al recordar que acepto el compromiso, le llegaron unas inmensas ganas de correr y adentrarse en lo más profundo del mar, pero de nada serviría hacer algo tan cobarde como quitarse la vida ¿o sí?

Llego a la orilla de la playa, sin darse cuenta estaba anocheciendo, había apagado su celular desde hacia unas horas, no se molesto en encenderlo, vio por última vez el inmenso mar esmeralda con tonos naranjas, y se dirigió a su hotel, debía prepararse para la pero decisión de su vida.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo, desde su llegada a Dalian no dejaba de pensar en Allen, había dos opciones, la primera era que no volverían a verse, al menos no como él quería, quizá la próxima vez que se encontrara con ella, ya estaría casada y con hijos, solo esperaba que no fuese con Neah, la segunda opción, era menos simple y casi incierta… volver a verse cuando menos lo esperaran, de una forma que tampoco se imaginarían.

**En otro lado… (Horas atrás)**

Cross hacia caso omiso de la mirada enojada de Allen.

_-¿de nuevo?_

_- no es mi culpa que sean tan tacaños._

_- no… tu pides demasiados prestamos que ni siquiera usas para mi carrera._

_-…..- miro a otro lado distraídamente._

_- tranquila Allen- sonriendo- será fácil encontrar a un nuevo representante._

_- no entiendo para que necesitamos que un empresario nos promocione._

_- su dinero es mucho más accesible que otros._

_- avaro._

_- por mi sigues en pie ¿no? de ser otro tu representante…. Estarías en la banca rota._

_- pues con tus deudas… no dudo que en un mes estemos así._

Marisa logro evitar "el fin del mundo" llevándose a Allen a comprar su ropa para la fiesta de esa noche, además de que la albina quería ir al médico antes de cualquier cosa, la mujer no comprendía porque y preguntarle fue una pérdida de tiempo, pues solo decía "no es nada".

**Hotel "Atarashi Hajimari"**

Había muchos empresarios conocidos y otros que a penas empezaban a darse a conocer, la mayoría acompañados por sus respectivas parejas, secretarias y uno que otro guardaespaldas. No se sabía que podía ocurrir, debían tomar las medidas necesarias ¿no?

_-Allen._

_- ¿eh?- volteo- ._

_- nunca espere encontrarte aquí- sonrió._

No solo sería la sorpresa de Allen encontrarse con el padre de Kanda, quien sería su nuevo representante…

_ -no creo que deba firmar el contrato conmigo._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_- bueno… Cross…_

_- no te preocupes por eso- rio- nos conocemos desde hace tiempo._

_- ¿en serio?_

_- no soy amigo del Conde, y Cross parecía conocerlo bien, aunque tampoco son muy… unidos._

_- ya veo._

_- me dará gusto poder representarte Allen._

_- pero… ¿de verdad sabe cómo es?_

_- sí, algunos compañeros me dijeron que suele pedir muchos prestamos._

_-….- Un.ñ._

_- Sr. Kanda… es hora._

_- ¿tan pronto?- miro su reloj- vaya…_

La fiesta daría comienzo, durante un buen rato Allen estuvo con el padre de Kanda, pues no conocía a nadie, aunque habían firmado el contrato horas atrás, decidió quedarse un poco más, después de todo, no tenía tiempo libre, aprovecharía esa noche para relajarse un poco ¿no estaría mal o sí?

_-¿en serio?_

_- por eso… no debería hacer el contrato conmigo._

_- no creo que suponga mucho problema eso ¿o sí?_

_- pero…- miro el piso._

_- no te preocupes- sonrió- tomes la decisión que tomes, te apoyare como representante._

_- gracias._

Más tarde, el padre de Kanda se había marchado pero mandaría a alguien para que lo representara, lo que restaba de la fiesta, por su parte la albina ya había hecho amistad con algunas jóvenes, (esposas de los empresarios), cuando tomo la decisión de irse…

_-Moyashi._

_-….- miro a la persona frente a ella._

**_¿continuara?_**

**primero que nada: ¡gracias por seguir leyendo...!**

**despues de mil años por fin termine el cap! XD aunque la gripa no me deja escribir ideas logicas y normales (eso nunca ha sido posible XD) pero bueno, igual espero que les guste aunque quedo muy muy muy corto a comparacion de los demas cap... ¿verdad? 0.0**

**en unos dias el cap 20 y quiza posible final jejeje... no doy para mas... perdon u.u**

**ademas ya me mandaron a dormir todo el dia (¿verdad Vanilla? ¬¬) pero eso... ya es normal en mi XD jajaja dormir gran parte de la tarde jajajaja aun asi... hare caso... n.n**

**nos leemos luego? n.ñ... ... espero no morir por la gripa o por mensajes bomba por lo corto del cap XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Le fiesta comenzaba a ser aburrida desde que el padre de Kanda se había marchado, no le era difícil hacer amistades pero tanta "política" y cosas de "empresas" le estaban dando un buen dolor de cabeza.

_-Moyashi._

_-….- miro a la persona frente a ella._

_- Kanda-kun ¿Qué pasa? no te detengas de esa forma- sobando su nariz._

Alanís siguió con su camino por ordenes de Kanda, aunque no le agrado la idea de dejarlo solo con Allen, no sabía quien era, pero la mirada del japonés había cambiado por completo.

_-creciste un poco… Moyashi._

_- me llamo Allen- molesta- después de un año y medio de no verte, lo primero que me dices es "Moyashi"._

_-…..- sonrió de medio lado._

Sus planes de irse, quedaron atrás. Aunque estaban bien ellos dos solos, Alanís solía ir a interrumpir su conversación, ¿Por qué? Justo cuando estaba logrando que Kanda se fijara en ella, llegaba Allen, no tenía claro si era la persona a la que el japonés quería, como para no ver a las demás mujeres que deseaban tenerlo en sus vidas.

La fiesta no solo era por gusto, sino que era para ver quien sabe cuantas cosas de los empresarios, sus decisiones tomadas y para elegir a los nuevos representantes de ciertas cosas importantes. Entre ellos estaban el padre de Kanda y él, de no ser por eso, ninguno hubiese ido a la fiesta.

_-no sabía que mi padre te representaría._

_- yo lo supe hasta hoy- sonriendo._

_- Kanda-kun es hora de irnos._

Kanda tomo a la chica del brazo y se alejo un poco de Allen, le molestaba que Alanís le dijera que hacer, sobre todo cuando había estado interrumpiendo su tiempo con la albina, sabía que aunque le dejara claro que solo era su compañera de trabajo la mujer no haría caso y seguiría insistiendo.

_-¿paso algo malo?_

_- no._

Alanís se había marchado molesta, o eso fue lo que noto Allen, se preguntaba que le había dicho Kanda, para que se fuera de esa forma.

_-Kanda…_

_-….- se limito a verla de reojo._

_- yo…- suspiro y lo miro- lamento no haber decidido pronto- sonrió con pena- pero…_

El ajetreo del salón llamo su atención, la mirada tranquila de Kanda cambio por una de desagrado y molestia, en mal momento llego Mamoru, haciendo alarde de un "asunto" sumamente importante, los presentes fijaron sus miradas en el hombre y en Alanís que estaba a su lado.

Kanda fue con su abuelo, dejando a Allen con las esposas de los demás empresarios, Mamoru comenzó con un discurso del cual, no entendió mucho, no sabía nada sobre empresas y esas cosas, por lo que no pudo evitar bostezar varias veces, tratando de no llamar la atención y que lo tomaran como falta de respeto.

_-la joven Alanís será una buena esposa ¿no crees?_

_- me pregunto porque hasta este momento anunciaran públicamente su compromiso._

_-…- esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza albina._

_- Mamoru-san es cuidadoso ¿no es así? Hiso todo esto para que la audiencia fuera la adecuada._

_- los mejores empresarios de la ciudad y parte de Japón están aquí- sonrió con soberbia- el compromiso de un empresario es importante en especial si es de familia tan reconocida como los Kanda._

¿Por eso Kanda se comportaba extraño? En su charla, solo la llamo "Moyashi" un par de veces, siendo que siempre mencionaba ese mote, en cada frase que le dedicaba.

A pesar de ser normal en su trabajo, en ese momento tener las miradas de todos fijas en su persona, se volvió molesto e incomodo, evito en todo momento la mirada gris entre las demás ¿esa era su respuesta? Allen dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios y salió del salón, el anuncio de su compromiso había iniciado, no quería oír de nuevo una mala noticia, ya tenía suficiente con lo que el médico le había dicho.

**Playa 11:00 pm.**

Miraba las olas romperse en la arena frente a ella, salpicando de vez en cuando sus pies descalzos y rojos, no le gustaba usar tacones, en sus conciertos trataba de usar zapatos cómodos pero que se vieran bien, tampoco iría a una presentación con vestido y tenis ¿o sí?

_-debo volver al hotel- suspiro._

Camino un poco mas por la playa solitaria, según indicaciones de Cross, no se perdería si tomaba el camino de la playa, pues el hotel donde se quedaban quedaba frente a esta, pero… ¿Cuál era el nombre? Recordaba vagamente unas letras verdes y la palabra "noches" pero nada más.

_-creo que llamare a Marisa-san- sonrió sacando su teléfono._

Escucho detrás de ella, como algo caía al agua, una cosa pequeña pero estando tan sola y tranquila la playa, se escucho perfectamente, volteo con cierto miedo, ¿y si alguien la estaba siguiendo? Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, de que nadie en su sano juicio caminaría solo por ese lugar a tan altas horas de la noche.

_-te perdiste- seguro._

_- n-no es cierto- molesta._

_- te llevare._

_- no lo veo necesario- emprendió su camino de nuevo._

Sin pedir permiso o algo parecido, siguió los pasos de Allen, por fin podrían tener una conversación completa y tranquila. Aunque ella era la única que platicaba todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo en que no se habían visto…

_-¿Por qué no me dices nada?- volteo sin dejar de caminar._

_- ¿de qué?_

_- solo yo estoy hablando- caminando hacia atrás, sin ver el camino._

_- me parece más interesante escucharte._

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro con sorpresa._

_- dudo que te interese escuchar sobre las cosas de alguna empresa._

_- c-cierto- dejo de verlo y siguió caminando delante de Kanda._

Desafortunadamente (o no XD) la lluvia inicio repentinamente, dejándolos completamente mojados, aunque, no parecieron darle importancia…las bonitas y sorpresivas lluvias de otoño.

_-hace frio- estornudando._

_- vamos._

_- ¿eh?- lo miro- ¿A dónde?_

_- a mi hotel._

_- ¿Qué?_

**Recepción del hotel…**

Kanda se quedo hablando con el encargado, mientras Allen subió a la habitación del japonés, el lugar era muy lujoso, de no ser por Cross y su tacañería, ellos también estaría en un hotel de esa calidad… bueno, no se quejaba, lo hoteles donde se hospedaban tenían buena comida y el servicio era muy amable.

Entro a la habitación cuando por fin pudo encontrarla (gracias a una joven trabajadora) miro la cerradura, de llave y tarjeta magnética, ¿así o más seguridad en el lugar? Pasó la tarjeta, después la llave, como le había dicho Kanda, y la puerta abrió, al poner un pie dentro las luces se encendieron solas, el pasillo era largo con una alfombra roja brillante.

Lo primero que vio fue la pequeña sala, con un enorme televisor de plasma, los sillones de material suave y costoso (seguramente XD) en la mesita de centro una computadora portátil, tal vez de Kanda, dio unos pasos más y encontró la cocina de color crema, muy amplia para ser una simple habitaciones de hotel.

Había dos habitaciones, ¿para qué quería dos? Se dio cuenta de algo, Kanda le había pedido que dejara la puerta abierta pues por seguridad se cerraba automáticamente con seguro, así solo el dueño podía entrar, el servicio tenía que llamar antes de poder pasar. Ningún empleado, solo el recepcionista tenía llaves… pero se quedo contemplando la enorme pecera en la sala cerca de una ventana.

_-Moyashi._

_-…..- dio un pequeño salto- n-no me hables de pronto._

_- ¿no escuchaste la puerta?_

_- no- miro el suelo, apenada._

_- sería fácil entrar a tu habitación._

_- e-estaba distraída._

_- como siempre._

Kanda entro a una de las habitaciones y saco dos toallas, le dio una a Allen aunque no muy educadamente.

Se quedaron un momento en completo silencio, Kanda concentrado en el monitor de la computadora y Allen mirándolo distraídamente, bueno, sus ojos parecían mirarlo pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ese lugar.

_-¿piensas quedarte parada ahí toda la noche?_

_- no quiero mojar los sillones- se recargo en la pared detrás de ella._

_-…- suspiro pesadamente y siguió con su trabajo._

Después de un corto tiempo de silencio incomodo.

_-el agua debe estar caliente._

_- ¿Qué?- saliendo de sus pensamientos._

_- deberías darte un baño._

_- puedes hacerlo primero tu- sonrió._

Kanda se puso de pie y camino hacia ella, antes de darse cuenta tenia al japonés más cerca de lo que deseaba, sintió las mejillas calientes, percibía mejor su aroma, que tanto tiempo pensó que no volvería a percibir, miro el piso, hasta que sintió la respiración contraria muy cerca de su rostro.

_- te dijeron que debías cuidar tu garganta ¿o no?- puso sus brazo a los costado del rostro de Allen._

_- b-bien- se escabullo- no me culpes si te enfermas- evitaba mirarlo fijamente._

Antes de entrar completamente al cuarto de baño.

_-¿podrías prestarme algo de ropa?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- b-bueno… solo para secar la mía._

_- tómala- fue a su habitación._

_- gracias- se quedo ahí._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- no quiero… husmear en tus cosas._

Después de prestarle algo de ropa, la cual, sobraba decir, le quedaba grande, Kanda le mostro donde podía secar su ropa, no tardaría mucho así que después de bañarse, comerían algo, no pasaban de las 12:30, pero el estomago de Allen pedía alimento, ya había pasado tiempo desde que comió algo en la fiesta…

La albina tomo uno de los pocos postres que Kanda tenía, seguramente cortesía del hotel o de Alanís, mientras el japonés tecleaba en su computadora, quien sabe cuantas cosas.

_-lo mejor será que te quedes._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- está lloviendo mas._

_- p-puedo tomar un taxi o llamarle a Cross…-jugaba con sus dedos- b-bueno…es que solo… estamos los dos…s-solos…y tu ya estas com…- interrumpida por la mirada del japonés._

_-…..- dejo de escribir - no te comeré Moyashi. Además hay dos habitaciones._

_- n-no lo digo por eso… a-alguien podría malinterpretarlo y… - interrumpida._

_- deja de quemarte la cabeza con eso- siguió con su trabajo- nadie vendrá._

_- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_- le deje claro al recepcionista que no quería ver a nadie- apago la computadora y fijo su mirada en Allen._

_- iré a ver si mi ropa está seca- sonrió con nervios._

Segundos después…

_-Kanda… ¿p-podrías venir un momento?_

_- ¿Qué?- fue al cuarto de lavado._

_- no puedo abrirla- rio apenada._

_- solo debes presionar ese botón rojo._

_- bien._

Al presionarlo, las luces se fueron por completo en todo el hotel…

_-t-tu me dijiste que…- interrumpida._

_- se fue la luz Moyashi._

_- ah…pensé que tendría que pagar por eso- rio._

Kanda fue a la sala, ya que el teléfono sonaba, el recepcionista que avisaba que las puertas seguirían cerradas hasta que la luz regresara, cosa que no pasaría hasta que la tormenta terminara…

_-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?_

_- que no saldremos de aquí- suspiro- hasta que deje de llover._

_- ¿Qué? Se supone que volvía hoy a Dalian. Lavi y Tikky se preocuparan._

_- llámalos._

_- si…- fue a buscar su celular._

_- no digas que estás conmigo._

_- pero…- interrumpida por un trueno- seguramente Cross les dijo que llegaríamos mañana- viendo la ventana donde aun se veía el reflejo de la luz._

_-con esta tormenta dudo que algún vuelo salga de la ciudad._

_- tienes razón- sonrió._

Después de hacer la llamada a Tikky, se quedo viendo los peces de nuevo.

_-a Mana le gustaban los peces mariposa- sonriendo._

_- ¿Cuándo es la operación?_

_- ¿eh?- lo miro por un momento- en unas semanas- volvió su mirada a la pecera._

_- ¿seguirás cantando después de eso?_

_- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- dándole de comer a los peces- es una simple operación, además… el médico dijo que podría seguir cantando si lo quería._

_- ¿Qué harás?_

_- aun no estoy segura- rio- pero quizá… deje eso y me dedique a otra cosa._

_- ¿Qué hay de él?_

_- ¿Neah?- suspiro y fue al sofá frente a Kanda- está claro que seguirá en la música. Lo que me preocupa realmente es… el contrato con tu padre._

_- no creo que le importe mucho. No perderá dinero con eso._

_- menos mal- sonrió con alivio- no me gustaría causarle problemas._

_- lo que dijiste en la fiesta…- cerró la computadora._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- a quien elegiste fue a….- interrumpido._

_- deberías saberlo- sonriendo- pero… si sigo con esa decisión… se que sería la equivocada._

_-….- la miraba fijamente._

_- b-bueno es tarde- levantándose- vayamos a dormir._

Antes de llegar a su habitación, noto que el japonés le impedía el paso y después sintió sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo.

_-lo siento._

_- ….- hundió su rostro en el pecho del japonés._

_- Allen…_

_- me llamaste….- alzo su mirada y sonrió ampliamente._

**Unas semanas después…**

Tikky subió con prisa las escaleras, lavando sus dientes, la fiesta de la noche anterior no fue la mejor opción que pudo haber tomado, era malo que su hermano estuviese en la ciudad y fueran vacaciones de invierno.

_-¿Allen, estas lista?- toco la puerta de la habitación de la albina._

Al no recibir respuesta, entro pero no vio por ningún lado a Allen, preocupándose hasta que escucho la ducha…

_-no me asustes así._

_- ¿eh?- saliendo del baño- perdón Tikky- sonriendo._

_- te ves pálida… ¿te sientes mal? Puedo decirles que no iras._

_- no puedo faltar._

_- shojo- sonrió- si te sientes mal…. no debes ir. No quiero accidentes._

_- de acuerdo._

_- desde hace unos días… te he visto diferente- preocupado- ¿Te pasa algo malo? ¿Sigues temiendo por la operación?_

_- un poco- miro el piso._

_- saldrá bien shojo, no te preocupes._

_- eso espero._

Tikky se marcho, Sheryl y los demás lo esperaban para ir a una presentación de los Noah, en quien sabe que evento, toda la familia del Conde, menos la cabecilla, debía estar presente, Neah había insistido en que Allen fuera, la albina termino aceptando la petición pero al final no iría, seguramente el mayor se enojaría con ella.

Lenalee y Lavi la acompañaron al hospital de Dalian, con Komui, pues debía ver algunas cosas sobre su operación.

_-¿en dos días estarás ahí adentro?_

_- no lo digas en ese tono- dijo la china molesta- suena como si no fuese a salir._

_- perdón- sonrió._

_- solo es una operación de garganta._

_- pero no podrás hablar por unos días…_

_- es el único inconveniente- dijo Lenalee- ¿estarás bien?_

_- solo dejare de hablar por unos días- sonriendo._

_- ¿crees que Yu vendrá?_

_- no lo sé._

_- dijiste que estaba en Rusia…- dijo la china._

_- eso fue hace una semana Lenalee- suspiro- no puede dejar sola a Allen ¿o sí?- dijo de forma picara._

_- y-ya te dije que…- con las mejillas rojas- que solos somos amigos._

_- y las vacas vuelan y dan leche morada- ¬¬_

_-déjala en paz Lavi._

**El día de la operación…**

La operación no duraría más de 30 minutos, pues solo debían quitar un "nódulo" en la laringe de la albina, cosa que evitaba que su voz saliera correctamente, no era peligroso pero era necesario si quería seguir cantando, al menos por un tiempo.

Lavi daba vueltas preocupado, aun faltaban 10 minutos para que terminara la operación pero ese tipo de situaciones lo ponía nervioso.

_-tranquilo shonen- sonrió- aun falta._

_- lo sé pero…- se sentó a un lado de Tikky- no puedo evitarlo._

Después de unos minutos más, por fin Allen fue llevada a su cuarto, en el segundo piso.

_-hola Allen-chan- sonriendo._

_-…..- trato de hablar pero su voz no salió._

_- recuerda que no puedes hablar por unos días shojo._

_-…..- sonrió y asintió._

_- pensé en eso y te traje esto- sonriendo mientras le deba una pequeña pizarra blanca y un plumón- no pude conseguir otra cosa, pero te servirá un poco- rio._

_-…..- sonrió y comenzó a usar la pizarra- "gracias Lavi"._

_- saldrás en unos días._

_- ¿Qué?- pregunto Lavi- pensé que podría irse mañana._

_- eso fue antes de…- suspiro- ver sus resultados de los exámenes._

_- ¿Qué paso?_

_- al parecer sus cuerdas bucales están más dañadas de lo que pensaban, así que Komui quiere tenerla en observación unos días._

_- "¿no podre volver a cantar?"_

_- eso parece shojo._

_-…- bajo la mirada._

_- ¿ni una última vez?- pregunto el pelirrojo._

_- aun no lo saben, por eso debe quedarse por mas tiempo._

_- me quedare hoy- sonriendo._

_- ¿Qué?- lo miro- ¿seguro?_

_- sí, ellas abrirán la biblioteca así que no tengo problemas con eso. Y tú debes ir con tu hermano al internado del Conde ¿no?_

_- lo había olvidado- suspiro con pesadez._

_- espero que logren cerrar ese sitio- dijo molesto._

_- incluso Road se opuso a que siga abierto, no creo que dure más de un mes._

Más tarde Lenalee fue a visitarla, gracias a un permiso especial de Komui, la hora de visita no aplicaba en Allen, al menos por unos días.

Lavi se quedo esa noche con Allen, la siguiente Tikky y por ultimo Lenalee, dos días más y podría volver a casa, pero debía seguir sin usar su voz, a menos que fuese realmente necesario.

Y para terminar de atentar contra su salud, Komui descubrió en los últimos exámenes que le hiso, que tenia inicios de anemia, nada grave pero debía cambiar los medicamentos de Allen.

_-Allen-chan debes tomar la medicina- dijo molesta._

_-….- volteo a otro lado._

_- no sabe tan mal. Además es tu última dosis de ella._

_-…- negó energéticamente._

_- si no la tomas Komui-san te dará mas._

_-….- la miro con sorpresa._

Llamaron a la puerta y después de obtener el permiso de la enfermera.

_-buenos días- sonrió- ¿eres amigo de Allen-chan?_

_- algo así._

Reconoció esa voz, sonrió al comprobar que efectivamente era quien pensaba, aunque por ese pequeño descuido la enfermera logro que tomara la medicina.

_-vendré mas tarde a darte la medicina que falta ¿bien?_

_-…..- la miraba con molestia y un sabor horrible en la boca._

La joven enfermera se retiro, Lavi no llegaría hasta después de las 11:00 am y Lenalee ayudaba a Komui ese día, por lo que debes en cuando pasaba a verla. Tikky… había tenido que viajar a Inglaterra un tiempo, para arreglar algunas cosas con el Conde.

_-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- escribió Allen y después le mostro la pizarra a Kanda._

_- ¿Qué?- la miro molesto- ¿no puedo?_

_-….- negó con la cabeza- "no es normal en ti"._

_- él… lo pidió- tomo asiento._

_- "¿Quién?"- lo miro con curiosidad._

_- Tikky._

_-…..- su mirada cambio por una sorprendida._

_- mira- le prestó su celular._

**_"te encargo a Allen"_**

Simplemente decía eso, el japonés tenia mas mensajes de Tikky pero no quería indagar en eso si Kanda no se lo decía, aunque su curiosidad aumento, ¿Por qué Tikky le pediría eso?

_-me quedare contigo una semana._

_-….- sonrió levemente- "no es necesario"._

_- no lo veo como obligación, si a eso te refieres Moyashi._

Allen miro la pizarra blanca que Lavi le regalo pero no sabía que escribir, podía reclamarle por seguir diciéndole Moyashi pero no sería lo mismo que decírselo.

Suspiro y dejo a un lado la pizarra, la enfermera había dicho que podía hablar un poco, unos minutos quizá, hasta el momento no había tenido esa necesidad de hablar pero al tener al japonés ahí, esa sensación la invadió por completo.

Sintió una calidez cerca de su rostro, volteo y se encontró con la mirada oscura de Kanda, la tranquila respiración de él chocaba con sus labios, no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, sintiendo un suave roce en su boca…

_- ¡Yu!- sonriendo ampliamente- viniste. Sabía que no podías dejar a tu Moyashi abandonada._

_- tsk._

_- Allen-chan ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- sonriendo._

_-…..- asintió y sonrió._

_- debes estar feliz de que Yu esté aquí contigo ¿verdad?- ¬u¬_

_-…..- de nuevo ese molesto calor en las mejillas. Intento negarse pero la mirada de Lavi le decía "no te creeré si lo niegas"_

_- hola Lavi-kun- sonriendo- llegaste temprano hoy ¿no crees?_

_- si- rio- quería pasar más tiempo con Allen._

_- bueno, lamento molestarlos pero… necesito que salgan de la habitación un momento._

_- ¿examen de sangre de nuevo?- pregunto Lavi._

_- si… además como cierta personita- viendo a la albina- no quiere tomar las medicinas, debo ponerle la dosis- sacando una jeringa._

_- en ese caso… Yu vayamos a ver que hay en la cafetería. No desayune nada._

_-…..- se puso de pie y fue a la puerta._

Ambos evitaron mirarla, sus ojos suplicaban ayuda pero en esas circunstancias no podían hacer nada, era por su bien y salud.

**Más tarde…**

_- Allen-chan, no puedes estar enojada todo el día ¿o sí?_

_-…..- lo ignoro olímpicamente._

_-por lo menos también enójate con Yu, no solo conmigo- T.T_

Después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo de ignorar a los dos, Lenalee llego y las cosas mejoraron un poco, aunque solo charlaba con la china, Lavi termino resignándose y se fue a su rincón para ser ignorado, Kanda por su parte tuvo que irse pues no solo estaba ahí por petición de Tikky, también tenía una reunión importante en Dalian.

El día en que Allen salió del hospital aun con medicamentos horrendos, Lenalee fue la encargada de llevarla a su casa, Lavi estaba muy atareado con algunas cosas de la biblioteca y Kanda se encontraba en una reunión, así que llegaría en la noche.

_-"no es necesario que te quedes todo el día"- sonrió._

_- no te preocupes Allen-chan- sonriendo- hace mucho que no pasaba tiempo contigo._

_- "gracias Lenalee"._

_- mañana podrás hablar un poco más. Debe ser desesperante no poder hacerlo por tanto tiempo._

_- "un poco"._

_- por favor sigue tomando tus medicinas. No creo que desees que la enfermera Lidia vaya a la mansión- la mujer que le ponía las inyecciones cada que no se tomaba la medicina normal._

_- "tengo suficiente con tener a Lavi sobre mi todo el día"- sonriendo._

_- ¿te cuidara Lavi? pensé que lo haría Kanda._

_-"Lavi no lo sabe aun"._

_- ¿no se lo has dicho?_

_- "no, pensé que Tikky lo haría"_

_- ¿no crees que será un problema?_

_-…..- se encogió de hombros._

Lenalee se quedo gran arte del día con Allen, hasta que Komui fue por ella ya que era un poco noche y era peligroso tomar un taxi ella sola, (palabras de Komui). La noticia de que Kanda cuidaría de Allen por un tiempo, llego a oídos de Lavi quien a pesar de no estar en contra de que esos dos fueran más que amigos, pero quedarse SOLOS en la misma casa y sin cuidado de Tikky o suyo, no le pareció buena idea.

_-me quedare también._

_- no puedes- dijo Kanda molesto._

_- ¿Por qué?- viéndolo sin confianza- ¿Qué piensas hacerle Yu?- ¬¬_

_- no te interesa._

_- ¡lo sabia!- dijo acusadoramente- no los dejare solos._

_- la Moyashi ya tiene edad suficiente para tomar sus decisiones conejo, no necesita otro padre._

_- e-eso no importa Yu. No puedes._

_- "Akemi-san también se quedara"- escribió Allen._

_- ¿Qué?- miro a Kanda._

_- tsk. Debiste dejarlo así… Moyashi._

_- ¿e-estabas jugando conmigo Yu?- T.T_

_- al principio solo me quedaría yo. Pero…- tomó siento junto a la albina- no se como se entero esa mujer._

_- menos mal- suspiro aliviado- dormiré mejor sabiendo eso._

Para su fortuna Akemi llamo diciendo que iba en camino junto con los gemelos, Ringo no había podido ir pues debía ir a la escuela, por unos cursos de pintura que había tomado. Unas horas tardaría en llegara a la mansión ya que su marido había tenido una reunión con su familia en Dalian.

Después de cenar, Lavi se retiro Akemi aun no llegaba pero vigilaría que la mayor estuviera con ellos, sino llegaba, iría a la mansión para vigilarlos.

_-debes tomar tu medicina._

_- no quiero- abrazo a Timcanpy._

_- Moyashi._

_- sabe horrible, la tomare mañana._

_- no._

_- Allen-chan- sonrió- si quieres mejorar pronto y poder hacer tu concierto de despedida… debes tomarlas._

_- p-pero…- miro a Akemi- sabe mal._

_-son preferibles unos segundos de mal sabor a una inyección ¿no crees?_

_-…..- dejo a Tim en el piso y fue a la cocina._

La mayor había llegado hacia unos minutos, dejando más tranquilo al pelirrojo.

_-Moyashi._

_- ya voy- lo miro con molestia._

_- llevas 10 minutos así._

_-…- miraba el frasco en sus manos._

_- muchachos- sonriendo- me voy a dormir- bostezo- debo levantarme temprano mañana._

_- buenas noches- sonrió._

_- y Allen…. Tomate esa medicina._

_-….- miro a otro lado distraídamente._

Los gemelos y Akemi subieron para dormir, el cuarto de Tikky era el mas adecuado pues cabían los res en la misma cama. Allen en su habitación y Kanda en una cercana a la albina, después de todo se suponía debía cuidarla ¿no?

_-hazlo de una vez._

_- ya voy…- miraba la medicina._

Tomo aire y bebió la dosis que le tocaba, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, Kanda le paso un vaso con agua, y el sabor amargo se suavizo un poco.

_-deberían hacer la medicina más dulce- miraba con molestia el frasco._

_- deja de quejarte. Vayamos a dormir._

_- como no eres tu el que la toma siempre._

Saliendo de la cocina, Timcanpy le pidió comida a Allen, aunque fue una simple excusa del can para alejarla un rato del japonés, a pesar de no querer comérselo vivo para no verlo de nuevo, seguía sin agradarle que la albina le prestara más atención a Kanda que él. La ventaja que tenía era que podía dormir con ella cuando y donde quisiera.

Kanda subió a su habitación, pues Timcanpy no tenia hora para terminar de comer, además las miradas que el dedicaba no le agradaban, si bien podía hacerlo "rebanadas de can" no quería tener problemas con la albina, menos ahora que su "relación" iba mejor.

Miraba el techo, se quedo más tranquilo al escuchar una puerta cerrarse, ese perro enano se las pagaría después, le quito una oportunidad de estar a solas con Allen, suspiro y se acomodo para dormir de una vez, casi daban las 2:00 am, no tenía nada que hacer al día siguiente pero conociendo a su abuelo (sin contar lo enojado que seguía con él) le mandaría trabajo extra cuando menos lo pensara.

Sonrió de medio lado, no olvidaría esa noche… cuando se suponía quedaría en memoria de todos, su compromiso con Alanís.

**_Fiesta, unas semanas atrás…._**

**_Su abuelo inicio con un discurso sobre la empresa y sus antecesores, etc., se perdió en sus pensamiento a mitad del discurso, sentía la mirada de Allen sobre su persona, evito verla, seguramente tenía esa mirada que odiaba y una sonrisa falsa; tenía que tomar una decisión rápida, ¿su orgullo como un Kanda o ella?_**

**_Suspiro suavemente, al final había decidido, pero justo cuando se resigno a verla, esta iba a la puerta principal para irse, se detuvo un momento, pero no hiso nada, simplemente el guardia le dio su abrigo y le abrió la puerta._**

**_Por fin escucho la palabra "compromiso" y miro a su abuelo. Alanís dijo algunas palabras emocionada y con las mejillas rojas, el aplauso de los presentes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos._**

**_-Yu ¿quieres decir algo?- pregunto su abuelo sonriendo._**

**_No dijo nada, solamente desarreglo su corbata y a paso firme sin hacer caso de su abuelo o la mujer chicle, salió del salón, azotando la puerta detrás de sí, escucho los murmullos de la gente y a su abuelo pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento._**

**_Dio mucho de que hablar, pero por primera vez dejo a un lado su orgullo, cosa que era sumamente difícil, sintió como si algo se quebrara dentro de su pecho y en su mente, sería una ironía si Allen hubiese escogido a Neah y no a él, pero debía y tenía que saberlo._**

**_¿A dónde se habría ido? No recordaba que su número telefónico se había perdido, ¡joder! ¿Por qué no la siguió antes? Suspiro con molestia, metió su mano derecha en el saco y lo sintió, saco el pequeño objeto e hiso una mueca de desagrado._**

**_Fue a la playa pensaría mejor donde buscar a Allen estando solo y sin ruido. No paso mucho para encontrarse con alguien, sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta que era la albina, tomo el anillo que se suponía le daría a Alanís aceptando su compromiso y lo arrojo al agua, lo mas lejos que pudo._**

**_Noto que Allen se detuvo y volteo, seguramente pensó que alguien la seguía…_**

**_-te perdiste- aseguro._**

**_-n-no es cierto- molesta._**

**_- te llevare._**

**_- no lo veo necesario- emprendió su camino de nuevo._**

**_Sin pedir permiso o algo parecido, siguió los pasos de Allen, por fin podrían tener una conversación completa y tranquila, ¿o no? _**

**_Seguía caminando unos pasos detrás de ella, qe solo seguía su camino, con las manos detrás de su espalda con los zapatos que se había quitado._**

**_-¿Por qué?_**

**_-…- la vio detenerse un momento sin verlo._**

**_- ¿Por qué estás aquí?_**

**_- odio las fiestas._**

**_- no es por eso….- giro un poco el rostro._**

**_- tsk._**

**_- ¿no se supone que deberías estar con tu prometida?- por fin lo miro fijamente._**

**_-…..- quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salieron._**

**_- tu abuelo estará molesto._**

**_- no puedo casarme con alguien…. Que ni siquiera me gusta._**

**_-…- miro la arena._**

**_- como si no supieras que lo hice por ti- dijo repentinamente._**

**_La miraba fijamente, y no vio muestra alguna de sorpresa o alguna emoción obvia en ella, solo lo miraba seriamente._**

**_- n-no me culpes si tu abuelo te deshereda o algo parecido- dio media vuelta._**

**_- no lo hare. Moyashi._**

**_- es Allen- siguió caminando._**

**_- ¿es todo lo que dirás?_**

**_- ¿quieres que diga algo más?_**

**_- olvídalo._**

**_- hace poco…- la miro- Timcanpy fue padre. Me hubiera gustado que vieses a sus hijos- rio- tres eran idénticos a él y el otro a su madre._**

**_- ¿a mí que me importa tu perro?_**

**_- solo quería cambiar de tema- sonriendo._**

**_Desde ese momento noto cierto cambio en la actitud de Allen, aun así dejo que ella hiciera conversación, escuchaba atento lo que decía, pero no participaba mucho, a menos que le hiciera alguna pregunta. Además de contarle sobre su operación charlo de las ideas de Road sobre vestirla extraño cada día un poco más._**

**_-¿Por qué no me dices nada?- volteo sin dejar de caminar._**

**_- ¿de qué?_**

**_- solo yo estoy hablando- caminando hacia atrás, sin ver el camino._**

**_- me parece más interesante escucharte._**

**_- ¿Qué?- lo miro con sorpresa._**

**_- dudo que te interese escuchar sobre las cosas de alguna empresa._**

**_- c-cierto- dejo de verlo y siguió caminando delante de Kanda._**

**_Sintió pequeñas gotas frías, miro hacia el agua marina y noto que comenzaba a llover, hasta ese momento noto las nubes grises en el cielo, tan concentrado estaba en Allen que no se dio cuenta de nada mas… la albina se detuvo y sonreía mientras miraba hacia arriba._**

**_-¿no te gusta la lluvia?- sonriendo se acerco a Kanda._**

**_-…..- se perdió en esos ojos grises._**

**_- si te molesta podemos irnos._**

**_- no dije nada._**

**_- bueno. Sigamos caminando un poco más. No quiero volver a mi hotel._**

**_- quisiste decir "no recuerdo mi hotel"- dijo burlonamente._**

**_- t-también eso- dijo con las mejillas rojas._**

**_Después de un rato, sentía como la ropa comenzaba a pegarse a su piel, la brisa nocturna no ayudaba mucho._**

**_-hace frio- estornudando._**

**_- vamos._**

**_- ¿eh?- lo miro- ¿A dónde?_**

**_- a mi hotel._**

**_- ¿Qué?_**

**_El rostro de sorpresa de Allen le causo gracia, al parecer nunca se imagino esa proposición, ahora era él quien caminaba delante, mientras la albina le hacía preguntas y le pedía que mejor fuesen al suyo, aunque seguía sin recordar el nombre de su hotel, Cross la mandaría a volar (hipotéticamente) y no quería molestar a Marisa._**

**_Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel, le dio una llave magnética y una normal, dándole indicaciones de cómo usarlas._**

**_-¿no subirás?_**

**_- tengo que hacer algo antes._**

**_- bien- y fue al elevador._**

**_Le dejo claro al recepcionista que no quería ver a nadie, que inventara cualquier cosa pero que no les dejara pasar, en especial si era su abuelo o Alanís._**

**_Para su suerte (o quizá martirio) el joven recepcionista era un tanto "rarito" y sonriendo le dijo que haría lo necesario para que nadie lo molestara, le recordó un poco al cocinero de la universidad._**

**_Fue a su habitación y encontró la puerta cerrada, suspiro con pesadez, Allen había olvidado dejarla abierta, por alguna razón el joven jefe del lugar subió, y le abrió la puerta._**

**_Sonrió descaradamente al darle un susto a la albina; tomo un baño y cenaron después, tenía trabajo que hacer, por lo que se fue a la sala para continuar con su reporte de la reunión de unos días atrás, la curiosidad fue ganando poco a poco cada pensamiento en su cabeza, ¿a quien escogió Allen?_**

**_Lo desconcertó un poco la respuesta de la albina, aparte de todo huía de un interrogatorio, ¿a qué se refería con "un decisión equivocada"? no dejaría esa duda, mucho menos teniéndola ahí, ellos solos; evito que se refugiara en la habitación, al tenerla en sus brazos, sintió una ligera tensión de su parte._**

**_-no dejare que te vayas de nuevo._**

**_- Kanda…_**

**_- lo siento._**

**_-…- hundió su cabeza en el pecho contrario._**

**_- Allen- por fin, lo había podido decir._**

**_- me llamaste….- sonrió._**

**_Después solo recordaba lo molesto que estaba con el recepcionista de cuarta, a punto estaba de probar esos labios rosas cuando el maldito teléfono de la habitación sonó, Allen no lo dejo seguir hasta que no atendiera la llamada, asesinaría luego al sujeto._**

**_-te veo mañana- sonrió._**

**_- bien- entendió que no pasaría nada mas entre ellos… al menos esa noche._**

**_- descansa._**

**De vuelta a la actualidad…**

Ese maldito recepcionista había arruinado su oportunidad de estar con Allen, tanto tiempo de querer tocar esa piel y tener todo el día su aroma acompañándolo, cada que recordaba a ese sujeto su "odio" hacia Lavi parecía una minúscula hormiga…

Durante todo el día estaban solos, claro con Timcanpy haciendo mal tercio, pues cada que estaba cerca de Allen sin que esta le dijera nada por la escases de espacio, el pequeño can se interponía y los hacía alejarse, ya fuera para que la albina jugara con él, le diera de comer o simplemente le hiciera caricias detrás de su oreja, (cosa que le encantaba al can).

Así lo soporto por dos días, hasta que su paciencia se esfumo por completo.

_-¿Qué haces?_

_- no se morirá- hecho al perro al jardín y cerró la puerta._

_- Kanda…_

_-….- miraba a Tim con molestia._

_- puede ser que…- sonrió- ¿estás celoso de Timcanpy?_

_-…- sus mejillas enrojecieron- c-claro que no, Moyashi- volteo a otro lado._

_- Bakanda- rio._

Hasta ese momento no había podido estar solo con la albina, aunque siempre que trataba de eliminar la distancia entre ambos por completo, llegaba alguien y lo interrumpía, ya fuera el conejo o Lenalee, inclusive Tiedoll llegaba de improviso y se quedaba todo el día y parte de la noche.

Cuando Akemi llegaba los gemelos acaparaban toda la atención de Allen, haciéndolo molestar aun mas, aunque trataba de entenderlo una parte de su mente le pedía llevarse a la menor y tenerla solo para él.

_-no te pongas celoso Yu- sonriendo- ya podrás estar solo con Allen-chan._

_- cierra el pico._

El último día que pasaría ahí estaba por llegar, no se engañaba, le hubiese gustado estar más tiempo con Allen y por lo menos pasar una noche con ella, pero entre su hermana, el can molesto y las visitas inesperadas… no veía momento alguno.

_-¿Kanda qué haces aquí arriba?_

_-…..- estaba sumido en sus pensamientos._

_-Bakanda…- jalo un mechón de cabello azul._

_- ¿Qué demonios haces Moyashi?- la miro con molestia._

_- pues no me haces caso._

_- tsk._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- nada._

_-…- no la convenció esa respuesta pero no podía hacer nada, Kanda solía ser mas terco que ella- Tikky llegara mañana por la tarde- sonrió._

_- me iré en la noche, no te desharás de mi tan rápido. Moyashi._

_- es Allen- sentándose a un lado de él- cierto… Akemi-san dijo que… no vendría hoy, debía volver con Ringo._

_- bien._

_-….- una venita se sobresalto de su frente- ¿me hiciste caso?_

_-…..- asintió sin realmente saber que había preguntado Allen._

Pensé en irse pues Kanda estaba muy metido en sus ideas, aunque… una sonrisa macabra se formo en sus labios.

_-Neah vendrá a quedarse esta noche ¿sabes?- lo miro de reojo- quizá durmamos juntos._

_- ¿q-que?- la miro._

_- si no me escuchaste no me interesa, no lo repetiré- se levanto de su asiento._

_- Moyashi..._

Antes de que se fuera, jalo su brazo haciéndola sentarse de nuevo.

_-ese idiota no entra en esta casa mientras yo esté aquí._

_- es mi casa, puede meter a quien quiera._

_- no lo harás._

_- no eres mi jefe ni mi dueño para darme ordenes._

Al parecer esas palabras le hicieron reaccionar, soltando la mano de la albina y volviendo la mirada al frente, viendo las casas vecinas.

_-Kanda…_

_-…..- suspiro y abrió la boca para hablar pero… al final no dijo nada._

_- has estado extraño estos días- preocupada- ¿pasa algo malo?_

_- deja de preguntarme cosas Moyashi…. pareces un novio preocupado._

_- y tu la novia terca que no dice nada- ¬¬_

El momento de tensión se esfumo gracias a ese comentario un tanto extraño… (XD)

_-puedes decirme que te preocupa-sonriendo._

_- solo…- se recargo en la silla- había olvidado lo bien que se siente tener días libres._

Miro un momento el piso de la terraza, y sonrió para sí misma, se puso de pie y tomo asiento en las piernas de Kanda, quedando de lado (forma contraria a la que tenía el japonés) y reposando su cabeza en su pecho.

_-Moyashi…_

_-….- negó con la cabeza sin despegarse de él._

_- Allen- puso su mano en la cabeza albina._

**Al día siguiente…**

Lavi llego muy temprano a la mansión, la noche anterior no había podido ir pues llego muy cansado de la biblioteca, acomodar libros nuevos no era un trabajo fácil como cualquiera pensaría. Encontró a Timcanpy mordisqueando un pato de hule, muy a gusto echado en el sofá de la sala, el can lo miro y después siguió mordiendo el pato.

Fue a la cocina y vio a Allen preparando el desayuno.

_-buenos días Allen-chan- sonriendo._

_- hola Lavi- sonrió al verlo- ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?_

_- es mi día libre- rio- ¿y Yu?- buscándolo con la mirada- no me digas que ¿ya se fue?_

_- esta arriba._

_- ¿dormido?- 0.0_

_- si…- siguió preparando la comida._

_- que raro, Yu siempre se levanta muy temprano…- sonrió con malicia- iré a verlo._

_- Lavi…_

_- ¿dime?_

_- n-nada- sonrió._

Dio por hecho que el pelirrojo no había desayunado aun así que puso tres platos en la mesa, comenzó a servir y espero a oír el grito de ayuda del conejo…. Y así fue.

Minutos después un medio muerto Lavi bajo a comer, seguido de un muy enojado Kanda, Timcanpy comía a un lado de Allen, con su pato de hule viéndolo.

_-Yu esta de muy mal humor. ¿Qué le hiciste Allen-chan?_

_- ¿yo?- lo miro- s-si siempre es así._

El japonés solo se limito a comer, ignorando las palabras de Lavi y debes en cuando veía a la albina de reojo, pues esta estaba sentado a su lado derecho.

El resto del día, Timcanpy se fue a su casita en el jardín con su pato, tranquilamente mordiéndolo, Lavi jugaba con Allen al póker, aunque el resultado siempre fue el mismo, la albina ganaba cada juego, Kanda estaba en la terraza, atendiendo algunas llamadas de su empresa.

En la noche tomaría un avión a Japón, Lavi y Tikky se despidieron y los dejaron solos, or petición del moreno, aunque Lavi no comprendió muy bien porque…

_-espero que te vaya bien- sonriendo._

_-….- asintió- gracias._

_- v-vendrás de nuevo ¿verdad?- miraba el piso._

Tomo su barbilla y beso la frente contraria, haciendo que las mejillas de Allen se encendieran, pues le hiso recordar la noche anterior, no entendía porque los nervios se apoderaron de ella si ya habían pasado la noche juntos varias veces… aunque si comparaba ese día con los demás, había sido completamente diferente, antes era solo por compromiso, (dicho de alguna manera) y ahora…

**Unas semanas después….**

Todo volvió a ser normal, había tomado la decisión de hacer un último concierto, el de despedida, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

_-Allen- preocupado._

_- n-no te preocupes- sonriendo- s-solo me… maree un poco._

_-pero te pusiste muy pálida. Vamos, hay un medico cerca de aquí._

_- ¿Qué?- nerviosa- n-no hace falta- sonrió- debe ser porque no hemos comido nada._

_- ahora que lo dices…- su estomago gruño- tengo hambre- rio._

El color de Allen volvió a ella cuando comieron, al parecer solo era hambre, aunque desde hacia unos días estaba extraña, casi siempre que iba a la mansión la encontraba dormida, Tikky también estaba preocupado pero la albino no diría nada, por lo que optaron por pedirle ayuda a Lenalee.

_-¿deprimida?_

_- eso pensamos con Tikky- suspiro- dice que no duerme en la noche, se levanta muy seguido y… casi no come._

_- ya veo, a mí también me ha parecido que se comporta de forma extraña._

_- eres su mejor amiga, quizá te diga algo._

_- lo intentare pero no te aseguro nada._

_- no te preocupes._

_- Lenalee, Lavi- sonriendo- p-perdón, me quede dormida._

_- no te preocupes- rio- acabamos de llegar también._

Desde hacia unas semanas se les había hecho costumbre ir todas las tardes a un café nuevo, donde vendían los postres de Jerry; después de comer un poco fueron al parque 14 donde Lavi recibió una llamada de las chicas en la biblioteca, tenia algunos problemas con los libros, así que tuvo que irse.

_-¿Qué si extraño a Kanda?- miro a Lenalee con sorpresa._

_- si, has estado muy rara desde que se fue. _

_- no realmente. Estamos en contacto desde que se marcho- sonriendo._

_- pero…- preocupada._

_- ustedes tres están exagerando las cosas- rio- el concierto de despedida me tiene así, es todo._

_- Allen…- la miro fijamente._

_- ¿eh?- nerviosa._

_- no me engañas, no es solo por eso ¿verdad?_

Rio con nerviosismo, no podía engañar a Lenalee, debía planear mejor las cosas si se quedaba a solas con su amiga, y sobre todo si le hacia ese tipo de preguntas.

_-te lo diré pero…- miro el piso- no le menciones nada a nadie ¿sí?_

_- te lo prometo._

Después de explicarle lo que pasaba…

_-¡¿en serio?- emocionada- ¿es eso?_

_- s-si- con las mejillas rojas._

_- nunca pensé que te lo pediría- con fondo de flores- ¿y que piensas hacer?_

_- tengo tiempo hasta el concierto- suspiro- quiero pensar bien las cosas._

_- bueno… pero ya ¿tienes todo verdad? Si no puedo conseguirlos con mi hermano._

_- si- sonriendo- por eso Tikky me escucha levantar a cada momento._

_- debes estar feliz… y nerviosa._

_-…- asintió._

Lenalee tuvo que inventar algo para que Lavi y Tikky dejaran de preocuparse por Allen, no mintió en muchas cosas pero si oculto otras, "ese" tema era sumamente importante pero la albina había prometido decirlo en poco tiempo.

**Concierto de despedida…**

Los Noah estarían en ese concierto pues, aunque eran "rivales" en la música seguían siendo su familia… (Algunos).

_-¡¿qué?_

_- Neah debiste tocar la puerta primero- molesta._

_- explícame eso… Allen- mirándola fijamente._

_- Neah…_

_- no me iré de aquí sin… una explicación._

_. De acuerdo- dijo la albina._

Marisa y Lenalee salieron del camerino de Allen, dejándolos solos.

_-¿desde cuándo?- sentado en el sofá frente a Allen que estaba en un silla._

_- dos meses. 8 semanas…_

_- Allen- la miro- ¿por que no me dijiste nada?_

_- no quería que nadie más lo supiera, solo Lenalee y Marisa lo saben._

_- ¿él lo sabe?_

_- si… se lo dije hace poco._

_- ¿y no ha hecho nada?- molesto- ¿crees que realmente se hará responsable de los dos?_

_- claro que si- molesta- Kanda… no me dejaría a mi suerte menos en un situación así._

_- ¿Cómo yo?- dijo con nostalgia._

_- no quise decir eso._

_- bueno, después de todo…. Lo escogiste a él- rio- pero… si llega a fallar, sabes que cuentas conmigo Allen._

_- gracias- sonriendo._

_- ¿puedes salir al escenario?- preocupado- ¿no le hará daño?_

_- no te preocupes- sonriendo ampliamente._

_- así que…- suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿un sobrino o sobrina?- poniendo su mano en el vientre de Allen._

_-aun no se que será- sonrojada._

_- no importa- rio- mientras venga saludable es lo importante ¿no?_

_- sí._

_- me hubiese gustado que fuera mío._

_- Neah…_

_- pero no puedo hacer nada- dijo con resignación- ¿Cuándo darás la noticia?_

_- no lo sé, primero quiero despedirme de las personas que escuchaban mi música._

_- bien. Vamos es hora._

Resumiendo todo, el concierto fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque termino completamente agotada, en el hotel donde se hospedaron, hicieron una pequeña fiesta, donde con nervios y algo de pena, dio la noticia que Lenalee, Marisa y Neah ya sabían.

Tikky cambio de color, prácticamente se desvaneció al saber la noticia, y repetía en murmullo "abuelo", Lavi intentaba hacerlo reaccionar pero seguía en si mismo...

Recibió muchas felicitaciones y algunos reclamos para Kanda pues no estaba cuando mas lo necesitaba, en un principio nadie vio la noticia con buenos ojos, pero después se les olvido al meditar que tendrían un nuevo pariente.

En medio de la celebración, Allen salió a tomar aire fresco, el hotel quedaba cerca de un bosque en Inglaterra, por lo que la brisa era fresca con diversos aromas que la tranquilizaron.

_-Walker…_

_-…- volteo y sonrió- Link-san._

**_¿continuara?_**

**proximo cap... el final! ^0^... ¬¬ sera mas largo de lo normal pues no creo dividirlo en dos XD**

**gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura mia de mi n.n... si tengo oportunidad seguire subiendo historias (aunque no creo XD) de todos modos gracias (de nuevo) por el apoyo... por dejar reviews y por pasarce por aqui a leer, aunque no dejaran comentario Un.ñ...**

**nos leemos en unos dias... con el cap final ... espero que no sea un fianl desastrozo XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Un mes más paso…**

Kanda revisaba algunos documentos en su oficina, con ayuda de Alanís, hasta que cierto conejo pelirrojo irrumpió bruscamente.

_-conejo._

_- ¿Dónde está?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Dónde está Allen?- viéndolo fijamente- se que sabes donde esta Yu… dímelo._

_- no se dé que hablas._

_- Lavi- sonrió- aquí no cabe ni una persona más ¿Cómo podría ocultar a alguien?_

_- b-bueno…- sudo rio._

_- tsk._

_- ya son 3 meses sin verla…- sentándose- me preocupa. ¿Con quién esta si no es contigo o con Neah?_

_- y yo que sé._

_- no parece preocuparte Yu…. a pesar de que serias el padre de su hijo….- ¬¬_

_- ¿de qué hablas Lavi?_

_- idiota._

_- ¿eh?- sonrió nervioso- ¿no lo sabías?- vio a la joven._

Gracias a Lavi, Alanís se entero de que Kanda sería padre dentro de unos cuantos meses, pero la joven madre había desaparecido… estaba bien pero no sabían donde estaba viviendo o con quien.

_-lo siento Yu- u.u_

_- pagaras la cena por un mes…_

_- ¿Qué?- o.o- pero no tengo dinero…_

_- no me interesa….- ¬¬_

_- bien- con aura depresiva- me voy… debo conseguir dinero para la cena- suspiro- adiós._

Cuando se fue…

_ -¿tu abuelo lo sabe?_

_-aun no._

_- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle?_

_- no lo sé- masajeo sus sienes._

_- ¿y como esta?- sonriendo._

_- como siempre._

_- me da gusto… ¿Cuándo podre ir a conocerla?_

_-…- la miro._

_- oye… he estado guardando tu secreto desde hace mucho y ni siquiera tengo el honor de conocerla. Se como es físicamente pero… me gustaría poder charlar con ella. _

_- tsk._

Efectivamente le habían mentido a Lavi, Alanís era una de las pocas, muy pocas personas que sabía donde estaba Allen y con quien… Kanda iba a verla de vez en cuando, pero se negaba a que Alanís fuera con él.

**Después de terminar su labor en la oficina…**

Dejo sus cosas en el sofá y se dejo caer en este, por fin estaba en casa, masajeando sus sienes, el dolor de cabeza había regresado… suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco y subió a su habitación…

Después de un rato bajo a cenar y al terminar fue a la sala nuevamente y empezó con un trabajo de la universidad.

_-….- sonrió de medio lado, al sentir un peso sobre su hombro derecho- despertaste._

_- perdona- sonrió- no quise dejarte comer solo._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- bien… _

_- ¿aun tienes sueño verdad?_

_- no te burles…- bostezo._

_- vete a la cama… aquí te dará frio Moyashi._

_- ¿tienes mucho trabajo?_

_- ve a dormir, Moyashi…_

_- te esperare._

Pasado un rato, noto que la albina se había quedado dormida a su lado, como solía hacerlo recientemente, siempre que llegaba de la calle, Allen esperaba su llegada sonriendo, alegándole lo aburrido que había sido el día, Timcanpy no estaba con ella y aunque podía salir a dar paseos, sin peligro de que alguien la reconociera, no era lo mismo hacerlo sola que con alguien más.

_-¿Cuándo les dirás?_

_- no sé._

_- Moyashi…_

_- me llamo Allen- sonrió- Bakanda._

_- están preocupados de que solo los llames cada semana._

_-Tiedoll-san vino en la tarde… y dejo muchas cosas lindas para su nuevo sobrino- rio._

_- debo ir a quedarme haya mañana- suspiro con pesadez._

_- debe ser cansado quedarte en dos casas diferentes._

_- un poco._

_-podrías quedarte haya un largo tiempo, estaremos bien._

_- no te dejare sola Moyashi, te lo he dicho._

Kanda vivía con Tiedoll pues se suponía que tras vender su casa, no había encontrado lugar donde quedarse, caso que era una pequeña mentira, ya que su nueva casa no quedaba muy lejos de Dalian, pero nadie lo sabía, (solo Tiedoll y Akemi) Lavi y los demás sabían de su estadía con su tío pero nunca imaginarían que también vivía con Allen en otro lado.

_-Akemi-san vendrá mañana._

_- le pediré que se quede contigo._

_- ¿eh?- lo miro- no te preocupes por eso._

_- sabes que… aunque no se lo pida lo hará._

_- cierto- sonrió- Kanda… ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a tu padre?_

_- no lo sé._

_- ¿y a tu abuelo?_

_- si se lo digo a él… querrá obligarnos a contraer matrimonio. Y ninguno de los dos quiere eso… no por ahora._

_- lo sé pero…- suspiro- pienso que… esto solo hará más graves las cosas._

_- mira quien lo dice- sonrió levemente- la que no le ha dicho ni a su propio padre donde esta o con quien._

_- e-es diferente._

Todo parecía ir bien entre los dos pero… normalmente discutían por cualquier cosa, dejaban de hablarse por días a pesar de vivir en la misma casa, se sentía como si no tuvieran compañía…

Por esa misma razón, preferían estar así, sin el gran compromiso del matrimonio, si no llegaba a funcionar, (como ambos temían) no serian los que más lo resintieran… Esperarían un poco más, si las cosas se arreglaban, tal vez… era una posibilidad.

Akemi charlaba con Allen, era claro que no todos los matrimonios (por no decir que ninguno) iniciaban bien, el primer año era el más difícil pues a penas comenzaban a dejar su vida de "soltero", era difícil acostumbrarse a vivir en pareja… pero si se lograba superar eso… las cosas mejoraban mucho.

_-¿Cuándo piensan tomar la decisión?_

_- no se- sonrió, mientras jugaba con Takeshi._

_- por lo menos deberían decirle a mi padre ¿no crees?_

_-eso pensé pero…- suspiro._

_- ¿pero?_

_- si no funciona…- miro el piso con tristeza._

_- Allen-chan._

_- no me gustaría tener solamente… esto en común con Kanda._

En la tarde, Akemi tuvo que salir pues los gemelos tenían cita con el médico, por lo que Allen se quedo sola y aburrida en la casa, quería ver a Tikky o a Lavi pero…

_-Moyashi…_

Kanda había vuelto antes de lo normal, además de que ese día no se quedaría ahí; busco a la albina por toda la casa, hasta que fue al patio.

_-¿Qué se supone que haces?_

_- ¿eh?- volteo- Kanda- sonrió- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-baja de ahí._

_- no te preocupes- sonriendo más._

_- Moyashi._

_- solo estoy dándole de comer a las aves de Akemi-san._

_- lo hare yo, baja de ahí hora._

_- no pasara nada._

Como si las palabras de Allen fueran de mala suerte, el banco donde estaba se movió, pues el pasto no era muy uniforme en ese sitio, cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el suelo duro, pero… solo percibió el aroma de Kanda muy cerca de ella.

_-¿no pasara nada?- pregunto molesto._

_-…..- rio nerviosa._

Adentro de la casa, mientras comían…

_-estaba aburrida ¿Qué querías que hiciera?_

_- tsk._

_- no eres el que está encerrado todo el día aquí._

_- puedes salir ¿o no? no eres una esclava._

_- no me gusta salir sola._

Kanda guardo sus palabras, no quería discutir con Allen en ese momento; terminaron de comer y el japonés le pidió que fuera con él, no dijo a donde pero sería mucho mejor que estar ahí encerrada ¿no?

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- nerviosa._

_- querías salir ¿o no?_

_- p-pudiste decirme que vendríamos a ver a tu padre._

_- no hubieses venido._

_-….- sonrió, ciertamente Kanda la conocía más de lo que pensaba._

No sabía lo que el japonés pensaba hacer, pero los nervios y un mal presentimiento le dijeron que la pesadilla que habían querido evitar, estaba a punto de comenzar. ¿Por qué tomo esa decisión? ¿Decirle a su padre?

**En el Ascensor…**

_-Kanda…_

_-…..- la miro de reojo._

_- ¿se lo dirás?_

_- será lo mejor._

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, Alanís evito que se fueran sin ella, sonrió y saludo cortésmente, se comporto normalmente con Kanda, cosa que no le agrado a Allen, esa joven… era demasiado cariñosa con el japonés.

_-tu corbata…_

_- ¿eh?- salió de sus pensamientos al sentir las manos de Alanís cerca de su cuello._

_- déjame arreglarla._

_- déjala así._

_- no, si veras a tu padre tienes que verte bien Kanda-kun._

_- parece que sobramos aquí- murmuro molesta._

_- Moyashi…- la miro._

_- ¿tu eres Allen-chan?- sonriendo._

_- eso no te interesa- dijo Kanda._

_-¿¡eres Allen!- emocionada- por fin puedo conocerte…- tomando sus manos- Kanda-kun no quería llevarme a conocerte ¿sabes? es muy egoísta cuando se trata de ti._

_- ¿egoísta?- lo miro de reojo, sonrió al ver las majillas de Kanda encendidas, trato de ocultarlo pero no lo logro._

Alanís tenía mucha razón, cuando se trataba de Allen, no decía nada, lo que pasaba con ella era solo entre ellos dos y nadie más, por simple que fuera, no le contaba a nadie nada, absolutamente nada sobre la albina.

_- haces demasiado escándalo- separándola de Allen._

_- ¡no seas así!- molesta- Allen-chan es tan abrazable- restregando su mejilla con la contraria._

De un momento a otro, la joven secretaria estaba fuera del ascensor.

_-usa las escaleras._

_- ¿Qué?- 0.0_

Después de eso, el ascensor siguió su camino.

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_- tsk._

_-¿es cierto lo que dijo?_

_- olvida eso- miro a otro lado._

Con esas palabras comprobó su duda, no sabía que Kanda pudiera ser de esa manera, querer solo para él lo que pasaba en su vida junto a ella.

En la oficina con su padre…

_-¿Cuándo se supone que me dirías?- sonó molesto._

_-…- chasqueo la lengua._

_- me hace feliz saber que tendré un nieto más pero…- masajeo sus sienes- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?_

_- Sr. Kanda fue mi culpa._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Moyashi._

_- como… yo tampoco he dicho nada… Kanda decidió tampoco hacerlo._

_- Allen…- suspiro- bien… solo espero que tu abuelo lo tome igual que yo._

_- lo dudo._

_- saliendo de eso… Allen, Yu… si necesitan algo, saben que pueden pedírmelo. ¿De acuerdo?_

_- gracias- sonrió._

_- tsk._

El trabajo vino después de una charla del padre de Kanda y Allen, mientras el japonés menor, atendía a unos clientes de la empresa; Alanís le explico algunas cosas a la albina quien quería ayudar un poco, harían el trabajo más rápido y comprendería más, sobre el trabajo de Kanda.

Cerca de las 12:00 Alanís se marcho pues tenía que ir de viaje con su abuelo al día siguiente…

_-Yu…_

_- ¿dime?- veía los documentos frente a él._

_- ¿por qué no van a casa? Terminare el trabajo._

_- ¿Qué?- miro a su padre._

Siguió la mirada de su padre, hasta donde estaba Allen, durmiendo sobre los papeles que había acomodado ella misma. Termino antes que ellos, quiso ayudar en más cosas pero simplemente el sueño le gano esa batalla…

_-Moyashi._

_- ¿eh?- abriendo los ojos con pereza- perdón- tallando sus ojos- me quede dormida…_

_- no te preocupes- sonrió- Yu, ve a casa. Allen debe descansar bien y tu también._

_- sí._

Aun medio dormida se despidió de su "suegro" y salieron de la oficina; era muy noche así que tendrían que quedarse con Tiedoll, además de que Lavi siempre llamaba en la mañana para saber que realmente se quedaba con su tío y no con alguna mujer.

La sorpresa de Tiedoll fue inmensa, nunca espero que Allen lo fuese a visitar, emocionado preparo la cena… bueno desayuno a las 2:00 de la mañana.

Terminaron de cenar, y como si el tiempo no pasara, se quedaron platicando un rato, hasta que los bostezos de la albina no la dejaban hablar bien.

_-¿son suficientes cobijas?- pregunto sonriendo- ¿no te dará frio?_

_- no se preocupe- sonrió._

_- bueno… mi habitación está empezando el pasillo, si necesitas algo solo llámame ¿bien?_

_- gracias. Tiedoll-san._

_- buenas noches… Allen-chan, Yu-kun - saliendo de la habitación._

Le parecía muy extraño a la albina, que la familia de Kanda, fuera así de simple y no tan prejuiciosa como el Conde, si bien el padre de Kanda, había estado en desacuerdo de que vivieran juntos sin estar casados, no le dio mucha importancia a su embarazo fuera del matrimonio… por lo menos el miedo que tenia sobre ese tema, había disminuido desde que estaba con el japonés, Neah tenía razón al decirle que… estaría más tranquila y pensaría mejor las cosas estando cerca de la persona que había escogido.

Antes de irse con Link, después del concierto, no tenía claro si deseaba tener a ese hijo, quería estar con Kanda, sin importarle como, pero eso era demasiado, sentiría que solo estaba con ella por "obligación", tampoco quería arruinar la fama que había ganado con esfuerzo, la empresa era sumamente importante para él… no se perdonaría si por culpa de sus descuidos (de ambos) Kanda perdía todo por lo que había estado luchando.

En cuanto a su carrera en la música, no le daba mucha importancia, desde antes había decidió dejarla y tener una vida "normal".

Ahora que lo pensaba, no le había agradecido a Link por haberle ayudado a irse con Kanda sin que los demás lo supieran…

**_Un mes atrás…_**

**_-link-san- sonrió._**

**_- te ves mejor de lo que esperaba._**

**_- ¿Qué hace aquí?_**

**_- lo explicare en el camino- le mostro unas llaves- vamos._**

**_- pero…_**

**_- te están esperando en el aeropuerto._**

**_- ¿Kanda?- su mirada se ilumino._**

**_-….- asintió, empezando a caminar._**

**_Se sintió mal de irse sin decir nada, pero…_**

**_-¿d-de verdad es Kanda?_**

**_- no tengo porque mentir._**

**_- Link-san…_**

**_- sigo trabajando para Leverrier-san pero… no volvería a tomar una orden como "aquella"._**

**_Sonrió levemente, al divisar el aeropuerto los nervios que tenia al escuchar que Kanda la esperaba, aumentaron, solo había pasado unos meses sin verlo, sinceramente cada que la llamaba por teléfono, se emocionaba, no sabía si era por el embarazo o simplemente porque se había vuelto algo dependiente del japonés, que al terminar sus llamadas, una inmensa tristeza la invadía, haciéndola llorar algunas noches…_**

**_A quien vio primero fue a Akemi, su emoción fue tanta que dejo olvidado a Link en la entrada el lugar, cuando quiso darle las gracias, el rubio ya no estaba._**

Otro tema que no tenía claro era el de "matrimonio" ¿acaso realmente se amaban tanto para eso? No era obligación casarse solo por tener un hijo ¿o sí? Tenía miedo de que Kanda se alejara, si el vivir juntos, y estar casados no funcionaba…

En ese momento vivían en la misma casa pero no como pareja… solo estaban así porque el japonés dijo claramente que "quería cuidar de ellos" (Allen y su futuro retoño XD) no había compromisos como habían quedado desde un principio, si Kanda quería ver a otras mujeres, ella no le diría nada aunque no le agradara la idea y muchos lo vieran con malos ojos, "iba a tener un hijo y andaba con otras mujeres"… lo mismo era para Allen, claro que en su condición ninguno se sentía con libertad, quizá las cosas cambiarían cuando naciera su hijo.

_-Moyashi- moviendo su cabeza._

_- me duele…- molesta- deja mi cabeza en paz, Bakanda._

_- si vas a dormirte, acuesta y cierra los ojos._

_- ¿eh?- lo miro- s-solo estaba pensando- rio._

_- pensé que te habías quedado dormida con los ojos abiertos- ¬¬_

Kanda apago la lámpara que tenia a un lado de la cama y se dispuso a salir e irse a dormir a su habitación, pero Allen lo detuvo…

_-quédate conmigo…_

_-Moyashi…_

_- no creo que Tiedoll-san se moleste- sonriendo._

_-…- sonrió de medio lado._

En la casa de Kanda, dormían en cuartos diferentes, por varias razones; **1:** la albina no debía subir escaleras, así que se quedaba en un cuarto en el primer piso **2:** la cama de ese cuarto era muy pequeña para los dos (excusa de ambos) **3:** Kanda no quería llegar a lastimar a ninguno (madre e hijo) no se movía mucho mientras dormía pero, quizá podría pegarle sin querer o algo, así que… prefería dormir solo, **4:** Allen se movía demasiado, pues no lograba acomodarse bien para dormir.

No supo si era porque estaba con Kanda o porque la cama era más grande, pero el sueño llego más rápido de lo normal.

Por la mañana, Tiedoll fue el primero en despertar, sorprendiéndose pues Kanda solía ganarle, sonrió al ver la escena de su sobrino/hijo con Allen, seguramente, si decidían unir sus vidas, no solo vivir juntos por obligación, se llevarían bastante bien, un ejemplo perfecto sería el de su hermana con el padre de Kanda…

Antes de irse les dejo el desayuno listo, desconecto el teléfono de la casa, para dejar que descansaran un poco más, y se marcho a la primaria.

El sonido de su celular lo despertó, y de mal humor contesto…

_ -¿Qué quieres conejo?_

_-Yu es casi medio día… y ¿sigues en la cama?_

_- cállate…. Salí tarde ayer._

_- entiendo…- suspiro- bueno, iré más tarde ¿bien?_

_- no._

_- ¿Por qué? Dijiste que era tu día libre ¿no?_

_- pienso salir… -mintió- conejo…- bostezo._

_- entiendo, entendió quieres dormir- rio- bien te llamo mas tarde._

Apago el celular y lo dejo caer en la alfombra, ni siquiera se molesto en ver la hora, se movió un poco para seguir durmiendo pero… Lavi tenía razón… a pesar de trabajar hasta muy tarde se levantaba temprano, cansado o no, era el primero en levantarse; miro a su lado derecho y encontró la causa… sonrió de medio lado, no entendía porque siempre que estaba con Allen, su "despertador interno" se apagaba, quizá el calor tan agradable de la albina lo reconfortaba y le pedía dormir mas, o el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella, le impedía irse.

Casi siempre que iba a trabajar, Allen lo acompañaba a desayunar, había notado que cuando eso pasaba, su humor en la oficina era bueno, no se molestaba con tanta facilidad como cuando desayunaba solo. Además la carga de guardar el secreto de su paternidad, lo agobiaba, pero el peso desapareció casi por completo, desde que su padre se vio enterado.

Aunque no lo quisiera, le daba demasiadas vueltas al tema de "casarse o no", tampoco haría que Allen estuviera junto a él, por la obligación que tendrían… no podía decidirse, ganaría muchas cosas pero también… perdería ciertas libertades de la soltería, no le seria problema tener ojos solo para Allen y su hijo, aunque… no aseguraba que su fuerza de voluntad fuera muy buena, pues algunos casos no resistiría la tentación. Nadie podía salvarse de cometer "esos errores" en el matrimonio; quería evitar lastimarla de esa forma, acabar discutiendo, perder el amor de Allen y el cariño de su hijo, por último… terminar odiándose.

Era un tema demasiado complicado y sobre todo delicado… debía pensar las cosas sumamente bien para no cometer un error, del que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Noto que la albina comenzaba a abrir los ojos, lo examino por un momento y sonrió, bajaron a desayunar y platicaron un momento, el tema de siempre, la fecha de cuando le dirían a Lavi y Tikky que estaba ahí…

**Dos meses más…**

Las cosas seguían bien entre ellos, su hijo creció a buen ritmo y en casa una de las consultas mensuales que tenía Allen, le decían lo saludable que estaban los dos, así que no veían problema alguno…

Pidió el día libre, para poder acompañar a Allen a su cita mensual con el médico, solía salir del trabajo sin avisar a nadie para ir a verla, pero su pare le puso un alto, no podía dejar las responsabilidades de la empresa, aunque en ese tiempo no tenía ni idea de que sus razones eran buenas, como para dejar sola la oficina unas horas.

_-Kanda…_

_- ¿eh?- salió de sus pensamientos._

_- no me estas escuchando- dijo molesta._

_-claro que si… decías algo sobre….- pensó un momento- la comida._

_-…- lo miro- lo adivinaste._

_- no._

_- si tanto te molesta escucharme, podrías dejarme venir sola al hospital- camino un poco más rápido._

_- Moyashi…_

_- no es necesario que vengas siempre… no creo que te interese mucho oír lo que el médico diga ¿o sí?_

Suspiro con pesadez, había olvidado que la albina se había vuelto mucho más sensible, si no le ponía atención se enojaba o se ponía a llorar, incluso llego a gritarle quien sabe cuantas incoherencias, sobre que ella no le importaba, que solo estaba cerca porque tendría un hijo suyo, y demás cosas parecidas. Pero se le pasaba la molestia después de unas horas, ignorándolo claro estaba.

Era el 5 mes, así que por fin sabrían que tendría… pero como todo buen médico podía equivocarse, aun no era confiable la afirmación del doctor, pues la mayoría de los casos, resultaba lo contrario de lo que decían.

Después de la cita, fueron a comer, a las afueras de la ciudad, pues solo ahí vendían los amados dangos de Allen…

_-hace mucho que no comía- sonriendo._

_- comiste dangos hace una semana, Moyashi._

_- ¿en serio?- 0.0_

_-…..- asintió._

_- yo no lo recuerdo…- mintió._

Allen siguió comiendo sus dangos con felicidad, a pesar de todo, seguían siendo su "comida" favorita, algo raro del embarazo, era que, o les gustaba más su platillo favorito o lo detestaban en ese periodo, en el caso de la albina, su gusto por los dangos aumento.

Terminando su plato número "x" suspiro, siempre disfrutaba mas la comida al aire libre como en ese lugar.

_-tu apetito aumento._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿lo negaras?_

_- n-no es mi culpa- ¬¬_

Sonrió levemente, acerco su mano al rostro de la albina, quien se sorprendió por esa acción, con suavidad, limpió la comisura de sus labios, pues tenía una mancha de la salsa de los dangos, Allen sonrió con un poco de pena, cuando de comer se trataba, no se fijaba en nada más, pasados unos segundos, sintió leves caricias en su mejilla izquierda.

_-Kanda…_

_-…- su mirada estaba perdida._

Ahora que lo pensaba… desde que Allen vivía con él, nunca toco sus labios, ni un mísero abrazo, de su parte, pues la joven solía quedarse cerca, aunque tampoco le regalaba esas muestras de afecto. Si lo meditaba, en el tiempo que tuvieron el "trato", nunca beso sus labios ¿Por qué? Quizá porque si lo hacía significaba que realmente le importaba su relación, ella no se quejaba ni le decía nada sobre eso.

La última noche que pasaron juntos, se reclamo a sí mismo por no haber probado esa boca en todo el tiempo que pudo hacerlo.

_-¿pasa algo?- lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_- no._

_- estas raro desde esta mañana. ¿Algo te preocupa?_

_- no es eso…_

La mirada de Allen lo dijo todo, la estaba preocupando por algo que no debía si quiera importar ahora, siguió mirando esos ojos grises, poniéndola nerviosa, fue acercándose poco a poco a su rostro, notando que las mejillas de la menor se encendían, sonrió de medio lado, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, seguía teniendo esa reacción a su cercanía, pero ¿para qué negarlo? Le gustaba hacerla sonrojar, ya fuera por comentarios repentinos o halagos (cosa que seguía sorprendiendo a Allen) pues le daba un toque de inocencia y ternura, además con el embarazo, había algo que le impedía apartar su mirada de ella.

Akemi era su ayudante en ese terreno, pues gracias a su locura de "complejo de vestuarista" solía llegar a casa y ver a la más joven con vestidos de maternidad muy lindos, claramente no lo decía con esa palabra, pues no era su "estilo" decir esas cosas.

**La primera vez que estuvo en casa de Kanda, la hermana de este, llego de sorpresa con un montón de bolsas con ropa, especialmente para ella, no quería aceptarla pues sentía que se aprovechaba de la situación para conseguir cosas, aunque claro Akemi no lo veía de esa forma; como esperaba, la mayor siempre tenía una cámara, ¿Dónde la escondía? Ni Kami-sama sabría…**

**Justamente ese día Kanda llego temprano, pues pidió el resto del día para descansar, luego de hacer un viaje de quien sabe cuantas horas, en las cuales no pego ojo ni una mendiga hora…**

**-¿Qué te parece hermanito?- sonriendo- ¿verdad que se ve linda?**

**-…..- miro con pena a Kanda.**

**-…..- la observo bien, poniéndola nerviosa.**

**- ¿hermanito?- paso su mano frente a los ojos de Kanda- ¿sigues ahí?**

**- si…- aparto un momento su mirada de Allen.**

**-¿y qué te parece?**

**El teléfono de Akemi sonó, haciendo que saliera de la habitación dejándolos solos, y en silencio…**

**- n-no es necesario que….- interrumpida.**

**- te queda muy bien.**

**- ¿eh?- sintió la cara caliente, por lo que parto su mirada del japonés.**

**La mayor volvió y sonrió al notar el sonrojo de la pequeña albina… seguido el sonido de la cámara guardando las fotografías, no se dejaba de oír por un buen rato.**

Sintió el cálido aliento de Allen muy cerca de su rostro, roso levemente los labios contrarios, a punto de sellarlos escucharon una molesta voz…

_ -h-hola Alanís- sonriendo._

_-que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- la miro con molestia._

_- es mi hora de comer- rio- además este sitio me gusta mucho._

_- ¿ya comiste?- pregunto Allen._

_- si…- sentándose a su lado._

Antes de que la albina dijera algo más, Alanís se apodero de su mejilla derecha, restregándose con ella, ante la molestia de Kanda, ¿por qué había llegado en ese momento? Esa mujer… era muy inoportuna.

Para su mala suerte, Allen amablemente la invito a quedarse con ellos, hasta que su hora de comida terminara, por idea de la Alanís, fueron a ver ropa para bebés, en el centro comercial; tan entretenida estaba mirando todo lo de recién nacidos que olvido que podía encontrarse con Lavi o Tikky, bueno, con cualquier conocido.

_-Kanda…- miraba la ropa distraídamente con las mejillas rojas._

_- mmm…._

_- ¿p-podrías dejar de mirarme así?- sonrió apenada._

_- ¿te molesta?_

_- no… es solo que…- desvió su mirada a la ropa- me pones nerviosa- rio._

Chasqueo la lengua y miro a otro lado, aunque solo duro unos cuantos minutos, para después mirarla de nuevo, ¿Por qué? Ese "algo" le impedía dejar de verla, en casa pasaba lo mismo pero, normalmente no recibía quejas, pues Allen solía estar dormida o muy distraída con lo que hacía, para decirle algo. La observaba, cada gesto que hacía, cuando notaba que lo miraría, disimulaba, fingiendo que estaba muy ocupado en sus cosas de la empresa…

_-¿Qué te parece este?- sonrió mostrándole quien sabe que cosa._

_-….- se acerco para verlo mejor._

Percibió el aroma dulce de Allen, no hacía mucho caso a lo que le decía de la ropa y los juguetes, solo se limitaba a ver sus gestos.

_-¿Qué?- lo miro con extrañeza._

_- nada._

De nuevo, una oportunidad… la albina no hiso nada por alejarse del contacto, pero…

_-¿Qué te parece este Allen-chan?_

_- ¿eh?- miro a Alanís y luego la ropa- si._

_- ¿les dijeron que sería niña no?_

_- sí._

Kanda maldecía internamente a la mujer, ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Un aura negra lo rodeo, si volvía a interrumpirlo habría un funeral…

Compraron varias cosas, que no se molesto en ver, ya tendría tiempo estando en su casa; sinceramente la hora que estuvieron con Alanís, se le hiso eterna… pues no los dejaba solos por más de 5 minutos o ¿segundos? el caso era que parecía chicle.

_-bueno es hora de rime._

_- Kanda… ¿podemos llevarla?_

_- ¿Qué?- la miro._

_- no es necesario…_

_- pero…- miro a la joven- ¿no podemos?- viendo a Kanda._

_- para eso tiene pies ¿o no?- dijo molesto._

_- no seas así…_

_- no te preocupes Allen-chan, no está muy lejos._

_- pero estuviste mucho tiempo de pie… y tus tacones no son muy bajos que digamos._

_- ¿eh?- miro sus pies- estoy acostumbrada- rio._

_- Kanda…- lo miro._

Cayo en su juego, nunca debió mirarla a los ojos, que le suplicaban ayudarle a la joven secretaria…

_-tsk._

_- gracias- sonriendo._

¿Cómo jodidos lo convenció? Solo una mirada y "puf" lo tenía haciendo lo que quería… suspiro con pesadez, no debía dejarla controlarlo de esa forma… antes no pasaba eso, quizá el embarazo le dio "podres raros" sobre él.

Dejaron a Alanís cerca de la oficina, pues Kanda se negó a dejarla justo frente al edificio, no quería verse como el "chofer" de la joven, además de haberlo interrumpido varias veces, la llevo hasta ahí, que sufriera un poco ¿no? Era lo justo…

Volvieron a casa, donde Allen se hiso cargo de mostrarle todo lo que había comprado, moría por besar esos rosados labios, pero la albina estaba demasiado emocionada, como para interrumpirla.

Lamento haber vuelto a casa, por primera vez, pues de ante mano sabía que Allen no dormiría con él, como lo hiso en casa de Tiedoll; lo pensó un momento, Allen lo había escogido a él, después de todo ¿no? Pero… no lo parecía, simplemente estaba con él por su hijo ¿o no? Frunció el ceño inconscientemente.

_-Kanda._

_-…..- seguía en sus pensamientos._

_- ¡Bakanda!- grito molesta._

_- ¿Qué?- la miro de reojo._

_- ¿Qué pasa contigo?_

_- nada- suspiro con pesadez._

_- puedes decírmelo- sonrió._

_- no es nada Moyashi- se levanto de la cama._

_- mañana iras a trabajar ¿verdad?_

_- sí._

_- será aburrido el día- murmuro._

_- Moyashi- se detuvo cerca de la puerta._

_- ¿dime?- sonriendo._

_- tu…- fijo su mirada en los ojos de Allen._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- quieres…- mordió sus labios- mejor duérmete._

Lo vio con extrañeza, Kanda estaba raro desde hacía algunos días, se perdía en sus pensamientos, y por más que le pidiera compartir sus preocupaciones, el japonés solo decía "no es nada" o "no te preocupes". Quizá solo imaginaba cosas, pero… especialmente ese día Kanda estuvo muy pensativo.

Paso toda la noche pensando, ¿Qué podía hacer para mejorar el ánimo de Kanda? Sonrió al tener una idea, pero lo haría en la mañana, el sueño había comenzado a ganarle la batalla y si no se rendía, no podría llevar a cabo su plan.

Kanda despertó temprano y se dio una ducha, mientras bajaba las escaleras pensaba que haría para desayunar, Allen seguiría dormida, no pasaban de las 5:00 am, y cuando desayunaban juntos era porque se iba a la oficina mas tarde.

_ -Moyashi._

_-buenos días- sonrió._

_- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?_

_- quería desayunar contigo._

Vio la mesa, y tomo asiento junto con la albina.

_-¿no quieres?- lo miro con tristeza._

_- no es eso- sonrió levemente y comenzó a comer._

Todo iba muy bien hasta que probó el café.

_-¿Qué pasa?- lo miro con sorpresa._

_- ¿Qué le pusiste Moyashi?- fue a la cocina._

_- ¿Qué?- miro el café y tomo un poco._

Hiso una mueca de desagrado, y comprendió la reacción de Kanda.

_-lo siento- rio, entrando a la cocina._

_- de nuevo confundiste la sal y el azúcar ¿cierto?- tomaba agua._

_- e-eso parece- apenada._

Después de quitarse el mal sabor, Kanda tomo sus cosas y fue a la puerta seguido de Allen.

_-¿a qué hora llegas hoy?_

_-tratare de venir temprano- poniéndose los zapatos._

_- ¿quieres algo de cenar?- sonriendo._

_- lo que sea estará bien- suspiro y la miro- espero que no le pongas picante esta vez._

_-…..…- una venita se sobresalto de su frente- Bakanda._

Sonrió burlonamente, seguramente se equivocaría de nuevo, no era la primera vez que le pasaba pero seguía siendo divertido, dio unos pasos hacia Allen y tomo su mentón, observo esas perlas grises por un momento, la albina se puso nerviosa al sentir la respiración del mayor muy cerca de ella, cerró los ojos y sintió un suave beso en su frente.

_-te veo más tarde- y salió de la casa._

_-….- toco su frente y sonrió, sintiendo las mejillas calientes._

Entendía a Kanda, desde la última noche juntos, su relación era demasiado monótona desayunar juntos (de vez en cuando), y cenar, salían a comer cuando el japonés tenía el día libre (siendo su jefe el mismo, podía dejar de ir a trabajar pero ella no lo dejaba), iban a las citas medicas cada mes, cuando volvía de la oficina, se quedaban un rato en la sala platicando y después… a dormir, cada quien en su habitación.

En varias ocasiones quiso dormir con él pero… sencillamente no podía, pues los nervios la traicionaban, estaba claro que lo había elegido a él y no a Neah, aun así, a pesar de querer estar con Kanda, algo se lo impedía. Cualquiera pensaría que era por su embarazo pero no era así, al contrario desde que supo eso, su deseo de sentir el calor del japonés había crecido, no veía necesario tener relaciones para dormir juntos, simplemente quería dormir cerca de él, como en casa de Tiedoll.

La noche llego mucho más rápido de lo normal, acomodaba la mesa para la cena, Kanda no tardaría en volver, minutos después el japonés llego, con un regalo de Alanís, para Allen, dulces…

_-es muy amable- sonriendo._

_- seguramente tienen algo, mejor no los comas, Moyashi._

_- ¿eh?- lo miro- ¿Por qué no te agrada?_

_- tsk._

Guardo los dulces en su habitación, conocía lo suficiente a Kanda, como para saber que los tiraría si los dejaba a la vista, cenaron casi en paz.

_-¿¡ya lo sabe?- sorprendida._

_- si- suspiro con pesadez._

_- ¿Qué dijo?_

_- nada… por el momento._

_- pensé que… no querías que supiera._

_- no tuve opción- masajeo sus sienes- si no le decía me nadaría a Londres._

_- ¿cambio de empresa?_

_- sí._

_- me parece mejor que lo dijeras- sonriendo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- así dejaras de tener esa preocupación ¿no?- se sentó a su lado._

_- seguramente está pensando en como casarme contigo._

_- b-bueno eso… se arreglara después ¿o no?_

_- sí, supongo._

Por fin la noticia llego a los oídos de su abuelo, de no ser porque quería mandarlo a Inglaterra para que ocupara aquel puesto, no le habría dicho nada.

_-si tienes sueño ve a dormir Moyashi._

_- no tengo sueño- comiendo alegremente los dulces que Alanís le mando._

_-te dije que no los comieras._

_- saben deliciosos- sonriendo- ¿quieres uno?_

_- no._

_- te pierdes de algo muy rico- siguió comiendo._

_- no debes comer tanta azúcar Moyashi, te lo han dicho._

_- ese medico es un amargado, por eso no me deja comer azúcar._

Suspiro y siguió leyendo un documento de su oficina, percibía el aroma a dulces.

_ -Moyashi._

_-¿dime?- dejo un pequeño dulce a medio camino de su boca para ver a Kanda._

_- deja de comer eso junto a mí._

_- ¿te molesta el aroma?- recibió una mirada de molestia- s-solo unos mas ¿sí?- sonriendo._

El mayor suspiro, el dulce comenzaba a revolver su estomago, tanto aroma empalagoso era molesto.

_-son muy ricos- sonriendo mas- no puedo dejar de comerlos. Deberías probar alguno._

_- no gracias._

_- ¿Qué puede ser mejor que los dulces?_

Una idea paso por la mente del japonés, haciéndolo sonreír con malicia, dejo a un lado el documento que tenía en las manos, y alejo los dulces de Allen.

_-¿Por qué me los quitas?- con ojos llorosos._

_- tsk._

_- eres un Bakand….- sintió sus labios aprisionados._

Por fin había logrado su cometido, aunque los labios de la albina tenía esa empalagoso sabor a dulce, no le molesto seguir probándolos, profundizando mas el beso, con permiso de la joven; si fuera decisión suya, nunca dejaría libres esos suaves labios rosas, pero el aire, el maldito aire les hacía falta.

_-es mejor que los dulces…. Moyashi._

_-…- sonrió- idiota._

Esa noche, no dormirían solos, mejor dicho… desde esa noche, no volverían a dormir solos, si bien Allen no debía subir escalones, pues suponía esfuerzo, verían la forma de seguir estando juntos, embriagándose con el calor contrario.

Desde ese día, su relación mejoro considerablemente, haciendo feliz a Akemi y molestando a Alanís, pero aun tenía una oportunidad…

El séptimo mes, por fin había llegado, y con él, mas molestias para la albina, pues la pequeña dentro de ella, se movía mucho, dejándola sin dormir por las diminutas pataditas que le regalaba, al no estar cómoda, además de solo tranquilizarse si Kanda estaba cerca.

_-¿un viaje de negocios?_

_- será una semana._

_- ¿Cuándo te vas?_

_- en unos días._

_- ya veo- miro el pasto bajo sus pies._

_- me gustaría llevarte._

_- sabes que no puedo- sonrió levemente._

_- lo sé- suspiro con fastidio- Akemi se quedara contigo esa semana._

_- bien- sonriendo- hace días que no la veo._

Unos días después, Kanda y Allen fueron de paseo al parque cercano, hacia un buen día como para quedarse en casa; los dangos no hicieron falta en la lista de cosas por hacer de la albina, mientras comían, cerca de ellos paso un automóvil decorado con rosas blancas y una hermosa novia dentro del carro.

La menor no pudo evitar emocionarse y decir quien sabe cuantas cosas sobre la boda, Kanda solo se limito a verla.

_-mañana te vas…- suspiro._

_- dudo que te aburras con Ringo y los gemelos._

_- tienes razón- rio un poco._

_-Moyashi…_

_- ¿sí?- lo miro._

_-Allen- acaricio sus mejillas._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

Dibujo una muy leve sonrisa, con su mano derecha tomo la mano de Allen y puso algo en ella.

_-e-esto es…- sorprendida._

_- cambie de opinión acerca de…. casarme- termino de colocar el anillo en el dedo de la albina._

_- Kanda… sabes que yo no…- interrumpida._

_- no te obligare a nada- suspiro- solo quiero que lo conserves._

_- Bakanda- sonrió._

No supo como tomar la reacción de Allen, pues parecía feliz pero… de un momento a otro dejo de hablarle, llegaron a casa y cenaron en completo silencio, ¿Qué significaba eso? Al día siguiente Kanda tuvo que irse al viaje de negocios con su padre y Alanís, pero la albina no fue al aeropuerto, ni siquiera lo llamo por teléfono… desconcertándolo por completo.

Su estadía en Japón no fue muy amena, ya que solo salía del hotel para alguna reunión o ir a comer con los demás empresarios, si a eso le sumaba que Alanís se le pegaba como chicle derretido por el sol… lo único bueno del viaje fue que Allen lo llamaba cada día, aunque….

_-Moyashi…_

_- ¿si?_

_- son las dos de la mañana._

_-…- guardo silencio por un momento._

Algunas veces solía despertarlo (sin querer) a altas horas de la madrugada, aunque no por eso era molesto, ninguno menciono el asunto del anillo, aunque noto a la albina un tanto seria en sus charlas.

**Día de su regreso…**

Miro el reloj del aeropuerto, 3:00 am… bonita hora para llegar ¿no?

_-Kanda-kun- sonriendo- ¿iras a casa?_

_-…- la miro de reojo._

_- ¿p-por qué no te quedas conmigo? Mi casa está más cerca._

_- olvídalo._

_- p-pero… mañana debes volver a tu oficina. No puedes desvelarte tanto._

_- tsk._

Caminaron hacia la salida del lado este, tomaría un taxi ¿Qué más podía hacer? No iría a dormir con esa mujer, la albina podría malinterpretarlo, aunque sinceramente no sabía si le importaría realmente, después de todo no tenían ningún compromiso.

_-Kanda._

_-Moyashi._

_- Allen-chan ¿q-que haces aquí? Es muy tarde podría hacerte daño ¿no crees?- trato de ocultar su molestia._

_- ¿no tenias mucha prisa?- miro con molestia a la castaña._

_- ¿eh?- nerviosa- s-si… nos vemos mañana._

Alanís se retiro molesta, al parecer no podía hacer nada mas, definitivamente Allen tenia a Kanda solo para ella…

_-no debiste venir._

_- quería…- miro a otro lado- esperarte._

_- hace mucho frio Moyashi- toco su cara- ¿hace cuanto estas aquí?_

_- no mucho- sonriendo- no te preocupes, solo mi cara esta fría- rio._

_- fue idea de ella- menciono Akemi sonriendo._

_- Akemi…- miro a su hermana._

_- no dejaba de repetir que quería venir a recibir a su futuro marido- rio._

_- ¡A-Akemi-san!- incluso sus orejas se pusieron rojas._

_- ¿no se lo has dicho?- 0.0_

_- ¿decirme que?_

_- ¿no me escuchaste?- molesta- vino por su futuro m-a-r-i-d-o._

_- Moyashi…_

_- bueno- sonriendo feliz- hice mi trabajo, los espero en el automóvil- rio._

En silencio iban hacia la salida…

_-Al….- interrumpido._

_- no quería que fuera de esa forma- sonriendo apenada._

_- ¿fue verdad lo que dijo?_

_- bueno eso….- se detuvo- yo….- miro a Kanda._

Se sorprendió de oír la respuesta, no esperaba eso ¿o sí? Sonrió de medio lado… ahora solo quedaba esperar el nacimiento de su hijo.

**Dos años después…**

La nieve caía lentamente, a mediados de Diciembre, las luces navideñas se veían en muchas casas, a pesar de que en Dalian no la celebraban, el lugar donde vivían ahora, parecían conocer esa celebración, cosa que le agradaba a su pequeña hija y a su madre.

_-cada vez que vengo la veo más grande- sonriendo._

Miraba fascinado a la pequeña de cabello castaño y piel blanca, dormida a un lado de Kanda, recargada en sus piernas.

_- ¿Cómo va el tuyo?_

_- bien- sonrojado- e-eso creo._

_- ¿crees?_

_- s-solo tiene dos meses Yu…._

_- lo harás bien conejo._

_- ¿sí?- sonrió- eso espero. Tikky sabe más cosas de bebes que yo pero… sigo estando nervioso._

Lavi y Tikky serian padres dentro de unos meses, gracias a Lenalee y a Komui, pues les recomendaron "el vientre prestado" pues el moreno, más que ninguno, deseaba tener un hijo pero… las razones eran obvias, Lavi no quería adoptar pues se sentiría extraño, no porque le desagradaran los pequeños, al contrario se llevaba bien con unos niños del orfanato que visitaban.

No muy convencido, tomo la idea de Lenalee y se lo comento a Tikky, de ahí esperaron un poco para conseguir a una mujer que les ayudara con eso, la china se ofreció en un principio pero Komui se negó rotundamente.

_-no puedo creer que llevemos un año de casados- sonrió con las mejillas rojas._

_- ¿no te creías capaz?- dijo con burla._

_- no te burles Yu- molesto._

El timbre sonó, para mala suerte del pelirrojo, era Alma…

_-hola Lavi_

_- hola, hace tiempo que no te veía._

_- solo vine por Miu._

_- se parece mucho a ti ¿sabes?_

_- no por nada es mi hijo- rio._

La joven fue por su pequeña al segundo piso, si bien no era de su agrado molestar a Kanda, pidiéndole el favor de cuidar a su hijo, no tenia mas opción, pues la entrevista de trabajo que pidió, le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo que había pensado, así que… era la única solución que tenia a la mano, sus padres no vivían ahí y su abuelo no tenía tiempo y salud para cuidarlo.

Se había casado unos meses atrás, debido a su embarazo, al menos el sujeto con quien contrajo matrimonio, la adoraba al igual que su familia.

_-papi…- tallaba sus ojos._

_- eres una dormilona ¿sabes?- sonriendo._

_- Lavi…- sonrió._

_- bueno ya despertó ¿nos vamos Yu?_

_- si…_

Tomaron sus cosas y abrigaron bien a la pequeña, que seguía medio dormida, pero se les haría muy tarde, debían ir al hospital antes de que terminara la hora de visitas.

**Hospital…**

Suspiro con cansancio, no tenía fuerza ni para mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo.

_-¿Por qué no duermes más?_

_- Lavi dijo que vendría hoy._

_- Allen…_

_- no te preocupes- sonrió._

_-Road quiso venir pero… Sheryl no la dejo, está atrasada en la escuela._

_- ¿y qué hay de ti?_

_- estamos tomando un descanso de las giras pero…- suspiro- es aburrido no hacer nada._

_- ¿por eso viniste de vacaciones?_

_- si- sonriendo- Tikky me dijo que… no estás viviendo con Kanda._

_- si…- miro las sabanas._

_- ¿puedo preguntar?_

_- bueno lo que pasa es que….-se vio interrumpida por la llegada de su pequeña hija._

De alguna forma logro subir hasta donde estaba Allen, y la varazo efusivamente.

_-t-tienes la cara helada- preocupada- ¿Por qué no usaste gorro?_

_- mi…mi papi dijo que podía- hiso un puchero._

_- ¿tu…- sorprendida._

_- hola Moyashi-chan- sonriendo ampliamente._

_- Lavi…- miro a la persona que entro detrás del pelirrojo- Kanda._

_- te ves mejor de lo que esperaba- rio- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- bien._

_- hola Neah- sonrió con extrañeza- no es normal verte por aquí._

_- vine de vista. Me he estado quedando con Tikky._

_- ya veo. Hace unos días que no lo visito._

Lavi y Tikky vivían separados, pero no por gusto, sino que le moreno y Allen decidieron vender la mansión de Mana, ya que cada uno haría su vida, no podían meter ahí a sus dos familias ¿o sí? Estarían mas cómodos cada quien su respectiva casa, así que Tikky opto por rentar un departamento en el centro de la ciudad mientras encontraba una casa donde mudarse con Lavi y su futuro hijo.

En cuanto a Lavi, seguía en casa de su abuelo pero… quería salir de ahí, retentaría la casa a estudiantes, solo esperaba a que el moreno consiguiera una casa para ambos.

El ambiente se puso tenso, cuando las miradas de Kanda y Neah se encontraron, poniendo nerviosos a los presentes, incluidas enfermeras y médicos.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- sonó molesto._

_- ¿no puedo visitarla?- sonrió con burla- no eres su dueño, ni jefe para decirle a quien puede ver ¿o sí?_

_-…- iba a decir quien sabe cuantas maldiciones pero Lavi le tapo la boca._

_- Yu… tu hija está presente. Mide tus palabras…_

_-….- miro a la pequeña- tsk._

_- Neah…_

_- p-perdón Allen- rio- será mejor que me vaya- tomo su abrigo- vendré a verte mañana._

_- si- sonrió._

Luego de que el Noah se retirara…

_-Azumi-chan- la menor lo miro- ¿vamos por algún dulce? Creo que tus padres deben hablar._

_- si…- bajo de la camilla._

El silencio se apodero del cuarto… sonrió levemente al sentir una de las manos de Kanda, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad… recargo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, hacia un mes que no lo tenía tan cerca, debido a sus continuos viajes.

Una enfermera llego junto con Lavi y Azumi, quien tenía una gran paleta roja en las manos, el conejo solía consentirla mucho, igual que a su hermana menor y próximamente a su nuevo hermanito.

_-¡¿Qué significa eso?- sorprendido._

_-¿no te lo dijo Tikky?_

_- ¡no!- molesto- exijo una explicación._

_- Lavi…- interrumpida._

_- ¿Cómo que gemelos?- viendo a Kanda- no me dijiste nada Yu._

_- tsk._

_- que malo eres… no dejaste que Allen descansara ni un poco- ¬¬_

_- cierra el pico._

_- por lo menos debiste esperar a que las dos primeras tuvieran más edad. Azumi tiene 2 años, Mishiru medio año… y ahora lo gemelos… eres un mal esposo Yu._

_- ¿terminaste con tu sermón?_

_- ¿c-como piensas que Allen podrá con los cuatro?_

_- tomare vacaciones, idiota._

_- Kanda…- sonrió feliz. _

Kanda le ayudaba con los pequeños cuando no estaba de viaje, y aunque llegaba cansado le daba un tiempo para que descansara de cuidar a sus hijas, que aun siendo tan pequeñas, tenían demasiada energía.

La pequeña Azumi era idéntica a Allen cuando era pequeña, a excepción de sus ojos oscuros, que saco de su padre; la segunda pequeña (que se la pasaba con Tiedoll porque le gustaba pintar TODO… incluidas las paredes y cara de las personas) era el retrato de Kanda, pero con los ojos de la albina, en cuanto a carácter tenían combinación de ambos, por lo que le hacían la vida imposible a Lavi cuando las cuidaba.

Y ahora dos gemelos, un Allen y una Kanda, eran ellos en bebé, simplemente…

_-sufrirá lo mismo que tu- dijo Lavi- pobre pequeño._

_- posiblemente._

_- tres niñas y un solo niño… vaya…_

_- ¿y tu qué quieres Lavi?_

_- ¿eh? Bueno, no lo había pensado- rio- pero sería bueno… un niño… me será más fácil cuidarlo._

Era una mentira eso de que vivían separados, pues como todos sabían que Kanda tenía una casa en a las afueras de Dalian, y solía quedarse ahí él solo, tomaron eso como que no estaban juntos.

Solo se quedaba en aquella casa cuando llegaba muy tarde de algún viaje y al quedar más cerca del aeropuerto era mejor dormir ahí, e irse por la mañana a su casa con Allen. No quería molestarla despertándola a altas horas de la madrugada, aunque no le gustara dejar a su familia tanto tiempo sola, no tenía mucha opción.

Había estado platicando con su padre, y verían la forma de que pasara mucho más tiempo con sus hijos y su amada esposa… después de todo, pasaron por muchas cosas para poder estar juntos.

Los esfuerzos de Tikky y los demás Noah dieron frutos, pues el Conde decidió retirar sus famosos internados… al menos por un tiempo.

…

…

…

**_Era su final feliz… bueno su "comienzo" feliz ¿o no?_**

**_..._**

**hola!... aqui tienen el final... como lo dije antes... una verdadera decepcion u.u... siento que le falto algo pero no tengo la menor idea de que es jajajaja ...**

**espero y de todos modos les guste n.n... y perdonen la falta de creatividad, pero deben (quienes escriben mas que nadie) comprender lo dificil que es tratar de hacer un buen final Un.ñ... en mi caso no lo logre XD pero espero en algun futuro (ojala que si) escribir una nueva y poner un final que valga la pena ^x^**

**GRACIAS por haber leido esto hasta el final y... si me lo permiten (tanto ustedes como en mi ksa XD) nos leemos despues!**

**...**


End file.
